Broken Angel
by drotuno
Summary: The FIRST in the Angel series. This is my version of New Moon and beyond if Edward didn't return for 2 years. Jacob is NOT the sweet boy everyone thinks he is. What kind of Bella did Edward come back to? How does she react? AU/OOC-somewhat...Future LEMONS! Rated M for a reason. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**BELLA **

"Dammit," I said into the mirror. There was never enough makeup to cover the bruises that Jacob left on me. I'd never worn much makeup to begin with, unless you count like special occasions like prom or something like that. So putting it on just seemed like I was drawing a giant arrow pointing it out.

I watched myself flinch in the mirror with the memory of prom. Twinkling lights, cool arms around me, kisses in the moonlight, happiness, love. Thinking like that got me this bruise in the first place. I had to watch where my mind took me.

It had been two years since the Cullens had left, and not a day went by that something didn't remind me of them...of him. The old fault line in my chest gave a twinge, and I gasped at the feeling. Dammit! The same endless torture day after day...you would think that the pain would subside. But it didn't. Ever. I closed my eyes and focused on breathing deeply to get it under control. I had just learned to deal with it.

I was with Jacob Black now – well, as much as I _could_ be with anyone, that is. He took me...broken and all. But after about a year, he still hadn't gotten his wolf temper under control. At first, it wasn't even an issue. He loved me, took care of me, and tried to fill my voids as best as he could. Tried.

My voids... He had no idea how massive my void was. He thought he knew, but he was so off. He was miles off. And I couldn't even find it in my heart to explain it to him at the time. So, I never had. And he never would have understood it, ever. His prejudice ran too deep. Some things are just too deep-rooted.

His frustration ran deeper. He was younger than I was, and with all those teenage hormones running around, he had tried over and over to pursue a physical relationship with me. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't bring myself to be with Jacob in that way. He'd accepted it at first. He'd said that he would take what he could get. I even thought he'd meant it at the time. But the combination of his wolfy temper and teen angst had started to change him. It started to make him uncontrollably punchy – literally, it would seem.

He wanted a relationship with me so badly that it probably wasn't healthy for him to begin with. And I, at the time, had needed someone to stitch me back together. I didn't know that the stitches would never come out. That they would fester and ache forever. By the time we'd realized it, it was too late. There was a co-dependence that neither one of us could stop. I needed his sunny warmth, and he wanted more than I could offer him. I should have stopped it two years ago when _he_ left...

_Shit, breathe!_

I didn't know why I couldn't even think his name. It was what had gotten me the bruise in the first place. Still dabbing foundation over my cheek, I remembered how last night had led up to receiving the now bluish-purple spot on my left cheekbone...

~oOo~

_We were trying to come to some physical point in our relationship. Jake needed it, and I was testing myself...and failing miserably. We were sitting on his couch at his dad's house in La Push, watching a movie. Jake's arm was around me, lightly tracing non-descript circles on my upper arm. He leaned over and started kissing me._

_As usual, I allowed my heart to deaden, my eyes to glass over... My mask was on._

_With his other hand, he gently brought my face up to his and lightly touched his lips to mine. He started slow enough, but as always, slow wasn't good enough for him. He became rougher. He shoved his hand to my hair and forced his tongue into my mouth. My fists clenched in my lap, and my stomach lurched._

_I pushed him away, gasping for air. I realized that I had been holding my breath the whole time. It was all wrong. So very wrong. The kisses I wanted were supposed to have cool lips. And Jake was warm, too warm. When would this craving go away? I wondered if I was destined to be tortured with the ghost of an angel for the rest of my life._

_Jacob sighed with desperation and frustration, running a rough hand through his still very-short hair. I could tell he was on the verge of exploding._

"_Sorry," I whispered. I was trying to calm back down from the panic that had threatened to rise in me._

"_Jesus, Bella! Am I that repulsive?" he shouted._

"_No," I said in a small voice, "that's not it, and you know it." I put my shaking hands over my face to hide...to try to get a grip on things._

_Jake jumped up from the couch, walked into the kitchen, and got a soda from the fridge. He popped it open as he came back and fell back down next to me, shaking his head._

_He turned to face me. His eyes were angry...no, they were pissed, but I couldn't find it in me anywhere to care. Even though I knew exactly where this was heading, I was powerless to stop it._

"_Do you ever think that you could forget that bloodsucker for five seconds?" he_ _spat at me. He knew exactly what button to push. It was mean, and he knew it would cause a reaction. I guessed at this point, any reaction from me would do._

"_Don't."_

"_No, Bella, I don't think I will stop. I don't understand. I don't understand how __you could still care for that leech after all this time and him leaving YOU!"_

Me, either_, I thought, but my pulse raced, my breathing picked up, and I started to shake._

"DON'T _call him that!" I shouted back. Why I still defended him, I would never know. A little rip in my chest just accentuated the pain. My arms flew up to cover myself. It felt like my chest would explode from the pain of it._

_Jake blew out an angry half-huff, half-laugh. "Look at you!" he blurted out, smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes._

_I didn't say anything. There wasn't anything _to_ say. I knew what it looked like. It looked like I was imploding in on myself. And I was helpless to stop it. I tried to stay still; I knew what happened when his temper flew. I couldn't help but blame myself._

"_I know! Why don't I just say the name, huh? We all know what that does!" Jake sneered._

_I hated this side of him, but I had no desire to stop him. I'd often wondered if it was the punishment I seeked for not being enough to hold on to the heaven I'd had...if I took it just because I felt I deserved it._

Oh, God, please no...

"EDWARD _is not coming back, Bella, and you can't face it! You don't even realize that you are wasting away for nothing. You are wasting everything for nothing!"_

Don't I know it, _I thought to myself, squeezing my eyes shut. _Don't I know that my beautiful angel will not be coming back. Don't I know that I will never feel his cool arms around me while I slept ever again. That I will never stare endlessly into those deep topaz eyes again, feel his hand in mine, his lips to my hair, his lips to mine...

_That did it. The memories flooded my soul. It ripped my heart wide open right where it was still weeping. The pain was excruciating. I closed my eyes and realized that the tears had already begun to flow. Flashes of the past flew through my mind silently, like an owl on the hunt: seeing him in the cafeteria for the first time; the feel of his arms around me as he pushed a van away; the sight of his car stopping on the street of Port Angeles; the meadow; his house; his brothers and sisters; his parents; his music; the feel of that first kiss; the feel of his hand in mine; dancing at prom; Edward humming my lullaby in the dark of my room..._

_I fell into the abyss._

_I hardly even heard Jake stand up to tower over me on the couch. He was fuming. He was also starting to shake. He would transform at any time if he didn't watch it. He could lose it and lash out at me...just like Sam had done to Emily. And still, somehow, I didn't care. There was a part of me that welcomed it, hoping for an end to the pain. There were days where death would have been welcomed._

"_Where is _EDWARD _now? Who picked you up and dusted you off? Who put you back together? And who is it that you want to be with, huh?"_

"_Him."_

_It was barely a whisper. I couldn't believe I said it out loud. God help me, but it was the truth, and there was nothing I could do about it. I was just so tired and weak from fighting it. It was becoming a day-to-day struggle to stay on track with my life and not wither away to dust._

_Seth Clearwater walked in the door at the same moment the slap resounded through the house._

"_Jake! What the fuck, man?" He grabbed him by the shirt and slung him outside. Seth was every bit as big as Jacob now but was always the calmer of the two._

_I heard the ripping of clothes, and I knew Jake had transformed before he could control it. I didn't wait around to find out. Within moments, I was in my truck heading home to Forks._

~oOo~

I finished up in the bathroom, knowing that it was a hopeless cause to try to cover it up. I went to my bedroom, grabbed my backpack, and headed downstairs.

Charlie was just about the walk out the door when I set my bag down and headed into the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

"Now _how_ did you get that bruise again, Bells?" he asked, studying me from the doorway.

"I told you, Dad. The truck door stuck, and when I yanked it, it slammed into my face."

I had to admit that it was totally possible that such a thing could occur in my life, but I couldn't bear to think of Charlie's face if he knew the truth. It was very possible he would have a heart attack. It scared me that the lie came so easy.

"Well, have Jake take a look at that door and see if he can't loosen it up for you, okay?"

"Sure, sure, Dad."

"What's your plans today?" he asked with his hand on the doorknob. He was looking at me like he was trying to see through me. I had a feeling that the truck door story was not working for him, but he would never mention it.

"Well, it's Friday, so I have classes until three and work until nine. I'll be coming home after that." I had started taking classes at Peninsula College in Port Angeles this year. Charlie was disappointed I hadn't gone bigger, but deep down, I think he knew why and had just never pushed the issue. I'd also taken a part-time job at a small book store to pay for tuition and books.

I popped two Pop-Tarts in the toaster and went to the fridge for a glass of milk.

"Are you not seeing Jake tonight?" he asked.

If my dad had his way, Jacob and I would be married with babies by now. Jake could do no wrong in my dad's eyes. He considered Jake a part of the family already.

"No, not tonight," I said, sitting down at the table. I starting chewing and realized that it had no flavor. It was cardboard, flavorless. _Just like my life_, I thought to myself and snorted. I downed the glass of milk.

Charlie left it at that, told me goodbye, and left for the station. He didn't need to know that tonight was Jake's patrol night. He was unaware that Jake was a werewolf. He never knew that Edward was a vampire, either. Poor Charlie. His daughter was surrounded by mythical creatures, and he was oblivious. If he knew that, he definitely would have a heart attack. I snorted again.

_I've become quite the cynic_, I thought to myself.

My cell phone rang about halfway to campus. I looked down, and it was Jacob. I just didn't have it in me to have this conversation today. He would apologize, and I would forgive him. I just didn't know if that was something I wanted to deal with right now. I ignored the call and continued to drive.

Once I pulled into a parking space on campus, my phone went off again. Jake was texting me.

I sighed. _Here we go._

**J: I'm an ass. Please forgive me?**

**B: Cant this wait? Got class.**

**J: NO! Please?**

**B: I think we need time apart**

**J: ?**

**B: I need to think.**

**J: VERY sorry!**

**B: I know.**

**J: PLEASE? I love you.**

**B: I know. A few days, please!**

**J: Okay.**

As I sat in my truck, I decided that I had no use for class today. I cranked up my truck and backed out, heading to a place that I would be free of memories.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**BELLA**

I had no idea what to say to Jacob. On the one hand, I couldn't fight him off anymore. On the other, we were making each other miserable. It wasn't fair to either one of us.

I pulled into a parking spot at the Waterfront Trail. Waterfront Trail was the Port Angeles section of the Olympic Discovery Trail that runs from Port Townsend to La Push.

This was a place I'd discovered after seeing a flyer posted on campus. It was a biking trail that was paved over an old railway. It's the only place I have found since moving to Washington that doesn't bring me memories...good ones or bad. No one had brought me here but myself. And somehow, I found comfort in that. There were no kisses here, no arguments here. This was my free zone. This was the place I came to think, read, remember, cry, and basically get away from everyone worried about me. It was the place I could lose it, and no one else had to deal with it.

They were tired of dealing with it. Charlie never stopped worrying, and it had aged him. Renee had called just about daily at first but had finally decided she couldn't make it better so she had slowly backed that off. She'd come up once from Florida. I guessed that Charlie had called her. She had planned to take me with her, but my reaction had been insane. I'd flown through my room, unpacking everything, adamantly demanding to stay in Forks. They hadn't understood. I hadn't, either, for that matter. Luckily, all my friends from school had gone away to college, so I didn't have to look them in the eye.

The trail meandered beside the Pacific in some spots. I walked with the ocean on my left and the forest rising above me on my right. My intended destination was a small group of rocks just ahead.

I sat down and looked out on the water, my back to the trees. The water was its typical angry gray, matching the sky. I closed my eyes and let the breeze and sea mist hit my face. I intentionally cleared my head of everything. I thought of nothing. It was the best way to try to sort out some things.

It was as close as I could get to ridding myself of the pain. The closest I could come to being able to breathe. My heart was still wounded and empty.

I don't know how long it took me to numb myself that way, but eventually, my thoughts fell on Jacob first. I couldn't deny what he was and how he felt. He couldn't control what he had become – a werewolf...short-fused and volatile. I also couldn't give him what he wanted. But was I being selfish for keeping him in my life? For keeping one person that loved me, even though I couldn't love them back?

Yes. Selfish and cruel. And did that change anything? I didn't know. Knowledge didn't always help with making the right decision, and I certainly didn't know what the right thing here was.

I couldn't _be_ what Jake needed me to be. It was impossible. I was damaged goods. My heart, soul, and body belonged to someone else. Someone who'd left. Someone who didn't want it. Someone who'd thrown it away. But that didn't change the way I felt. It didn't change anything. If that someone were to walk up on this trail on his knees, begging me to take him back, I would. It wasn't rational...just a fact. I loved him still.

I'd gone through every emotion possible when Edward left. I'd felt shock and denial. I'd made bargains with God to bring my beautiful angel back to me. I'd even tried to hate him. It had been futile.

When I'd reached angry, that was when things had started going downhill with Jacob. I was angry at Jake for not being Edward. Some of Jake's biggest outbursts had been when I was going through my angry phase. I would say just the wrong thing, just to set him off. I would hate him for just being the _wrong _person, and he knew it. And it had hurt him; it hurt him still. I'd been pissed at Edward for giving up on _us_, for abandoning _us_. At Alice, for taking my best friend, my sister away. Everything had made me mad, but I was still empty. But mostly, I think I'd been angry with myself.

And then came acceptance. _It is what it is_, they say. Whoever _they_ are. _They_ are idiots, I was sure of it. Still, I knew Edward wasn't coming back. I knew that this pain would always be here. And I knew that I would have to let Jacob go, if only for his own sanity. I accepted these things, yet, I still didn't understand. It was something I lived with every day. So, I got up every day and did what everyone expected of me, whether I felt like it or not.

I still remembered things he'd said. They haunted me in my sleep and in my daydreams.

"_You...don't...want...me?"_

"_No."_

I didn't know how long I sat there. I took out my phone to see the time, and it was close to two o'clock. I had an hour before I had to be at work.

"_It will be as if I never existed."_

What a foolish thing to say. What a flimsy promise to make. I allowed my memories to flood my mind just to spite him. I was desperate to remember him. I was determined not to forget anything. I wanted to make sure that the perfect angel I still loved was not a dream I'd had. The pain that came with it was par for the course.

_Oh, Edward_, I thought desperately, holding my arms to my chest. _What I wouldn't give to see your face one more time. My memories pale in comparison to the real thing._

I sighed and stood up, wiping the tears and sea mist from my face. I looked at my hand and realized that all my makeup was gone. My shiner was naked for the whole world to see. I wiped the rest of my tears away, turned, and started back to my truck.

I thought I heard something in the woods at just that moment when I turned to head back up the trail. It sounded like a gasp...a quick intake of breath. I turned my head and didn't see anything. Blaming it on my imagination and the breeze, I shook my head and continued up the trail. I had only taken a few steps when I heard a tree fall. It didn't sound like it had fallen, exactly. It sounded like it had exploded! It was a loud, earth-shattering crack. I turned to study the wooded area again, but I still didn't see anything.

A strange feeling that came over me. I thought I felt...better? No, that couldn't be right, but I did take one deep breath before I kept walking. The feeling was something I hadn't felt for some time: painless. Before I had taken my next breath, the same old ache was back. My chest had constricted back in on me again.

When I got back to the truck, I looked in the mirror. I groaned at the splash of blue and black across my face. I hadn't brought any makeup with me. Of course, I hadn't thought that I would need it. Who knew that my makeup would be washed away by salt water, both sea spray and tears? It certainly hadn't been planned.

I looked for my phone to call work to let them know that I wouldn't be in. There was no way I could go in looking the way I did. Gail would have a meltdown. She was the sweet elderly woman that ran the small book store, and she hated Jacob. She would immediately jump to the correct conclusion, and I couldn't have that. It was quite possible that she would call Charlie.

I couldn't find my phone. I checked the seat, my pockets, my backpack...it was nowhere.

_Crap._ I bet I'd left it on the rock.

I headed back up the trail to the spot where I had been sitting, hoping it would still be there. I was worried that it had gotten wet. Why I hadn't put it back in my pocket, I would never know.

Yet, there it was, sitting right on top of the rock next to mine. I picked it up and saw that I had another text from Jake.

**J: I love you.**

I sighed, ignoring it. Shaking my head, I turned around and came face to face with someone I hadn't seen in two years. My eyes widened, and my mouth fell open.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Agony. My existence was pure agony. I was in the hell that I truly deserved for being the monster that I was. Heaven was unachievable, unreachable, unapproachable. Heaven was for angels. Angels with warm arms and deep, knowing brown eyes. I wasn't allowed there.

Two years, I had been away from my Bella. Two years of pain of knowing that I'd left the one thing that made my existence on this Earth better. Not better... Blindingly superb. Perfect. I'd been a fool for throwing her away.

I'd been keeping her on the edge of a blade. I had been the reason that time and again, her life had almost come to an end. She didn't belong in my dark world; she belonged where she could shine as bright as the sun. Danger surrounded my love every day that I was with her. I'd left for _her._ And I was miserable because of it.

I'd kept my promise. I'd promised her no reminders, and she had none. She never saw the times that I had checked on her. She never saw me fighting with all that I had not to rush to her six months after I had gone. She never saw me verify Alice's vision of her jumping off a cliff. And she didn't see my heart break when it was not me that held her close when it was over. She didn't see when I couldn't resist one look at my angel sleeping. And she didn't know that my world caved in around me when she spoke of another in her dreams. Jacob. How I hated him!

Oh, the heartache! My Bella, _my_ Bella had moved on, just as I had wanted her to. I vowed that I would wait in the wings, that I would keep watch over her, but I knew there was no going back to my love, my heart, my soul. I fought it every day. I felt hollow.

_Bella. 'Ne'er saw her match since first the world begun.' Ah, Romeo. How easy those two had it._

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Alice," I said when I flipped it open. I didn't see my family much these days. I had taken on an explosive personality. I was miserable; there was no need to subject my family to it. For a time there, I could barely move with the anguish of the loss of her.

Carlisle and Esme had gone back to Alaska. Emmett and Rose were living as a married couple in New Hampshire. And Alice and Jasper were researching her bleak past that was revealed, in part, by James two years ago. They were traveling all over the south. My family had divided to the four winds.

"She's not going to class today, Edward. I just saw her taking the Waterfront Trail again," Alice said.

I knew what she meant with that statement. Bella had taken to sitting by the sea and reading or just staring. I didn't know how long she'd been doing that, but since I'd been here the last week, it was more frequent. How I longed to hear her thoughts. I didn't know what brought her there, but for the last week that I'd been watching her, I'd followed her. It was torture to be that close and not touch her, confess my love to her again and again, beg for her forgiveness. It was a punishment I deserved. I would take it.

"Thank you, Alice," I said. I was grateful for Alice. She had been distant with me for making them all leave Forks. She was angry with me that I had caused the whole family to scatter. She was missing Bella, too – her best friend – but she would give me updates. Unfortunately, I was too selfish in my own misery to share in her grief. I think that she was secretly hoping that I would break when seeing Bella or make a mistake and let her see me so they could come home.

"She's not as happy as you think she is, Edward," she said not-so-kindly. "And I only see her half the time these days, and I don't understand it."

I gripped the phone when she said that. We'd had this argument over and over.

"She's moved on, Alice," I said, groaning to myself as I said it. "She loves another."

"That's just it, Edward! I can't see this 'other,' ever!" she exclaimed. "I can see her everywhere else, but when she's with this Jacob guy, it's blank...nothing. It doesn't make sense."

"I know," I said, hanging up the phone.

I made my way to the top of the forested hill. From this advantage, I could see the spot where she always came to sit. I leaned against a tree and prepared to wait and watch.

My breath caught when I saw her. My Bella was as beautiful as ever, but something in the way that her shoulders hunched in on her made me think something was wrong. She sat down and stared out on the water. She was as still as any vampire I had ever met. It was all I could do not to fly to her, wrap my arms around her, and kiss away whatever troubles had brought her here. I wanted to steal her away and keep her forever.

It was some time before she moved. She reached into her pocket, pulled out a cell phone, and then set it aside. I studied her as she slowly got up and stretched. She wiped her face with her hands. Was she crying? She turned to head back up the trail, and that's when I saw the biggest bruise on her face. Her _face_! Her beautiful, flawless, warm face was in pain! I couldn't help it when I gasped.

Bella stood still for a moment, staring up into the woods toward me. She had heard me! It took all the strength I had not to go to her. She shook her head and continued up the trail toward the parking lot. My frustration overtook me. The tree I was leaning against before and was now holding onto for support shattered beneath my hands. Bella looked again, and she looked so..._sad_. Then she left the trail.

My phone buzzed again as I walked away from the remains of the sapling I had destroyed.

"Alice," I whispered. I could barely say anything thing else.

"Ed—" She paused for a moment, and I knew that she was seeing something else. I waited patiently for her. Suddenly, she gasped.

"What? What did you see?"

"Oh, no, Bella!" she gasped.

My still heart sank. "Alice, talk to me!"

She only had to say one name to me. The one person I had been tracking for the last two years. Over and over, she'd slipped through my grasp. Time and time again, she had escaped the fate I had planned for her. Her breaths on Earth were numbered. A low growl escaped me.

"Victoria," Alice whispered.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"Victoria!" I gasped.

Her wild, fiery red hair was straight out of my nightmares. She hadn't changed one bit, of course. Her face, her scarlet eyes, her aggressive stance...they all glowed in her hatred for me.

"It's been some time, Bella," she sneered. "Long have I tried to reach you, only to be thwarted time after time. You are quite well protected. He never lets me near you."

That confused me. I had been here the whole time. Who could have stopped her? The wolves? Surely Jake or Sam or Seth would had said something to me if they'd run across her trail on one of their patrols. Jake would be only too happy to prove how dangerous my bloodsuckers were. And there was no vampire more dangerous than Victoria. She exuded power and vengeance.

I didn't say anything. I actually didn't know if I could speak. I just froze. I was absolutely positive that she could hear my heart pounding, my blood rushing through my veins. Knowing how her former mate, James, had reacted to my scent, I knew she could smell everything.

Victoria reached up. Savoring my obvious fear, she lightly touched my face. She traced a pale, cold finger down my cheek. She eyed the bruise on my face, forming some opinion of it in her mind.

"Oh, how Edward will suffer once I have feasted on you. He took my James from me, so it is only fair that I should take his love." She smiled. Her voice was high-pitched but hypnotic. If a snake could speak, this would be its voice.

She didn't know. Did she really believe that Edward and his family were still here? Did she not go to the house? Her revenge was twisted and misled. It might be my only chance.

"He won't care," I whispered. "He's gone. They're all gone. It won't matter to him what you do."

There was a sudden rush of air from my side, bringing with it a familiar, delicious scent.

"You're quite mistaken, love," said the sweetest voice ever put on this Earth – a voice I knew, no matter how long it had been.

I looked behind Victoria, and there he stood, even more beautiful than I remembered. My dreams were flawed, so flawed. Edward stood with his fists clenched. His smoldering black eyes were livid, his mouth was pulled back in a snarl, and his entire being was exuding a savage hatred as he stared at Victoria.

All at once, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N... Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are great. I forgot to add an A/N onto the first two chapters, but here's one now. The inspiration for this story is from two songs: "Broken Like An Angel" by Crossfade, and "Rest In Pieces" by Saliva. Music plays an important part to me, so watch out for more.**

**You will notice that I speed things up with Edward...it's how I like him! LOL XD Complain all you want, but there was always a few things I would change about a few of SM's characters.**

**I don't own anything Twilight. I just like to take Edward out and play with him every now and then.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

**EDWARD**

I saw from where I was that I wasn't going to make it to her. Victoria was already standing in front of her. Touching her!

I rushed toward them, hoping I would make it. I cursed myself for not paying attention. There was a moment of joy, knowing that after all this time, Alice was right. I had made a big enough mistake to tumble back into Bella's life. And then, I heard the saddest thing I had ever heard.

"He won't care." My soft angel's voice could barely be heard. "He's gone. They're all gone. It won't matter to him what you do."

My heart broke at the sadness in her voice. She sounded defeated...beyond tired, beyond exhausted. She sounded broken, empty. It was all I could do to focus on the beast in front of her. She mustn't be allowed to exist any longer.

"You're quite mistaken, love," I told her, trying to soothe her. My head was screaming, _I'm so sorry. I love you! Can you ever forgive me?_

Victoria hissed, staring at Bella. _She will be mine. I will have my justice_, she thought.

I was just about to lunge at Victoria, to end this once and for all, when I saw Bella's knees give out. My instincts went for my angel instead, catching her before she hit the pavement. There was no need for any more bruises. I wouldn't allow it.

Victoria took advantage of the situation and dove into the sea. She was gone. She had eluded me once again. Damn her!

I looked down at the angel in my arms, so warm, so soft. Lifting her up, I took her over to her rock, sitting down and cradling her. I was doing exactly what I had wanted to do for so long... I was touching her. I caressed her face, lingering a feather light touch on the bruise that offended her beauty. This was the face, the heart, the soul I couldn't live without. This was the reason for my existence. She was the reason for everything, and I didn't know how I'd survived this long without her. I was a fool. I kissed her forehead, lingering, taking in the scent that at one point drove me mad. It now kept me alive. I had to bathe in it...inhale it every day of my being.

I didn't care that she belonged to another. I didn't care that she may hate me. I _needed_ her. I had to have her. I couldn't live without her. And I just hoped that one day, I would be able to make it up to her all the mistakes that I had made. There were so many! I would do whatever it took to win her heart again. This was why I hadn't come back. I would never be able to let her go now. And I knew it to be wrong, but I didn't care. All I knew was that my beautiful Bella was in my arms again.

My phone buzzed again in my pocket, but I ignored it. I didn't even want to hear Alice at the moment. I needed to get Bella somewhere safe. I picked her up again and took her back to her truck.

I didn't know where to take her. All I knew was that just having her near me was heaven. The hollowness was gone. I was complete. I headed toward Forks...toward home. I hadn't been home in a very long time, and I knew I'd missed it. I'd just never allowed myself to think about it.

I saw her stir from the passenger seat and braced myself. I didn't know what this reunion was going to be like. She squeezed her eyes tighter before opening them. She looked up at me, and a thousand things flashed through those unfathomable brown eyes: disbelief, fear, distrust, hurt, anger, curiosity. I loved her more for every one, and I didn't blame her for any of them.

"Are you okay?" I tried keeping my voice calm.

"I think so," she said, squeezing her eyes shut one more time. Then she remembered what had happened. "Victoria?"

"Gone. She jumped into the water." I didn't know what else to say. I had to let her lead.

_Oh, my Bella...I love you. I'm so sorry._

She didn't say anything. She just stared at me, taking deep breaths. She was probably terrified and was trying to calm herself. Her heartbeat was picking up.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Her eyebrows furrowed, and I longed to kiss away the spot between them. I longed to kiss away any worries that she had.

"I actually didn't know," I answered, smiling. "I just knew I needed to get you away from there. Do you want me to take you to Charlie's?"

Her phone went off just then.

"Oh, crap!" she cried, making me smile. I had forgotten how cute that was coming from her.

She flipped open her phone and said, "Oh, Miss Gail! I'm so sorry! I forgot to call you. I can't make it in today. I'm not feeling well." She closed her phone without waiting for a reply and shut her eyes for just a moment.

"Bella," I started, "do you need me to take you to Charlie?"

"No, he'll just worry why I'm not working. He worries too much as it is." She sighed. It looked like she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. How much did she hide from the world? I wanted to make it all go away.

I didn't say anything. I just kept driving. There was only one other place I could think of, and I hadn't been there in so long.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

_No! No, no, no, no, no! This isn't real! This isn't happening! I'm dreaming, right? I am _not_ in my truck with Edward driving. Victoria isn't back, right? I didn't just ask to see his face, and now he's RIGHT HERE!_

I inhaled as deep as I could, and it was wonderful. I could breathe! I closed my eyes at the sensation of it. I had forgotten that he smelled so good, and it was that flavor that I needed in order to live. I didn't need oxygen; I needed _him, _but I knew I couldn't keep him. I knew he wouldn't stay. And just the thought caused a tremor in my chest.

I was staring at him, trying to figure out of he was real or not, when my phone went off. _Dammit!_

_Please, don't be Jacob. Please, don't be Jacob..._

"Oh, crap!" I said without thinking. I'd totally forgotten to call Gail at work. I flipped open my phone to answer, telling her I couldn't make it in to work because I wasn't feeling well. Boy, wasn't that the truth! I hadn't felt "well" in some time.

I hung up with her and turned to look at the gorgeous angel driving my truck again. He was perfect, exactly the same as before...if not better. His eyes were a worried, deep onyx. He hadn't hunted in some time. I stared, taking his face in – the smooth skin, the purple shadows under his eyes, his uncontrollable bronze hair...oh, I wanted to touch him again.

When he asked me if I wanted to go to Charlie, I told him no. I couldn't see explaining to my dad why I hadn't gone to work. He panicked every time I varied my schedule...every time I didn't follow what I was supposed to do. I think he worried that I would fall back into nothingness.

Edward drove on. I had no idea where we would end up, but I didn't care. I relished being able to breathe. I tried not to care that he was here, but my heart gave a leap every time I looked his way.

We didn't speak. I didn't know what to say, and he probably didn't want to say anything.

The truck slowed down, and I realized where he was heading... To his house. I hadn't been here since he first left and I'd come to make sure the house even existed. We pulled up in front, and he was at my door, opening it. I didn't know if I was ready to go in there.

"Um, can we just stay out here for a minute?" I asked, not wanting to look at him, but I had no self-control.

He just nodded and put his hands in his pockets.

We walked over to the front steps, and I sat down. I had no idea what to say. I turned to look at him. He hadn't sat down yet; he was just looking at the house. There was a faraway look in his eyes. I wondered for a moment if he was regretting coming here. If he had avoided it like I did, but for completely different reasons. It reminded me of my happiest time, of love and family. It probably meant boredom for him.

I follow his gaze and said, "I came here once...after you...left." My voice broke on the last word. I don't know what made me say it, but it was the truth. He would probably think I was crazy.

He looked at me, his eyes sad. "Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I just needed to see for myself."

"See what?" he asked, sitting down on another step farther down from me.

I looked into the front window and saw that the sheets were still on all of the furniture. I thought it looked like a house full of ghosts. And in a way, I guess it was.

I turned back, staring straight ahead, and just shrugged. How did I tell him that I'd had to prove to myself that he was real, that he had existed in my life? How did I tell him that I'd thought I was going crazy? I wasn't going to open myself up to that. I wasn't going to let him hurt me. I could just keep going the way I was when he left again.

I was totally lying to myself. This was going to rip me apart. I wouldn't survive it again. Seeing him was pure joy and utter hell, all wrapped up into one moment. I loved him, and it wasn't enough to keep him here.

I turned to look at him and saw that he was looking at me. I hadn't seen him in two years, and I instantly recognized the look on his face. He was trying to figure out what I was thinking. I half-smiled at the memory. Still, he didn't say anything.

My curiosity got the better of me as I sat there. "What did Victoria mean?" I asked, shaking him out of whatever he was thinking. "She said that I was 'well protected,' and she had been 'thwarted time and time again.'" I thought about mentioning that the wolves would have said something, but I remembered that he would know nothing about them. And I wasn't ready for Jacob to be in the conversation yet.

He looked up at me. I stared in to those endless black eyes, lost for a moment. I'd missed them. I could stare into them forever and never grow tired. They were like coming home.

He looked wary, but he answered quietly, "That was me. I was trying to keep her away from you. I was tracking her."

I looked at him, and he was studying my face, probably judging my reaction. I didn't have one – just another question. "For how long?"

He jumped at the question. "What?"

"How _long_ were you tracking her?" My voice came out harsher than I'd meant it to; I needed to reel in my temper. I closed my eyes and took as deep a breath as I could.

"Almost from the moment I left, with a few exceptions." His head was in his hands.

My hands started to shake. It didn't make sense to me. Why would he leave me, just to track Victoria, if he didn't want me anymore? What would be the point? Had he been here before now?

"Is this the first time you've been here, Edward?" My heart broke saying his name again. I had been purposefully not saying it. Saying it meant this was real...that he was here, and we were really having this conversation.

He groaned. "No."

I could have screamed in frustration, but I didn't. His body flinched when I stood up.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

I pulled up in front of the house I'd called home for many years. It had been too long. All of my best memories in my very long life came from this place.

I got out and opened Bella's door.

When she asked if we could just stay outside for a minute, I decided at that moment to do anything she ever asked of me. There wasn't anything that I wouldn't do to make up the wrongs that had done.

She walked over and sat down on the top of the front steps. I looked up at my old home. I was remembering all the times that I had brought her here. I was nearly a hundred and eight years old, and my best memories of that long existence were with the beautiful girl in front of me and this house. For a moment, I really missed my family.

I felt her gaze on me. When she spoke and her voice broke talking about when I'd left her, it made me sad that I'd caused her sorrow.

I wanted to sit beside her, wrap my arm around her, but I knew I shouldn't. She wasn't ready. She was guarded. It was almost as if I could see the wall that she had built around herself for protection. And it was all my fault.

_Oh, Bella, how can I take it all back?_

"Why?" I asked her, sitting down on a lower step away from her. It was killing me not to comfort her.

She brought her gaze up to mine for a moment. She was blank, but I fell into the warmth of her shielded eyes.

She turned her head back toward the front window, facing straight ahead, and shrugged. It was maddening, not knowing what she was thinking! I tried like so many times before to pull the answer from her mind. She saw it, and it looked like she almost smiled. She had never been more beautiful.

We were quiet for a moment, and then she asked, "What did Victoria mean? She said that I was 'well protected,' and she had been 'thwarted time and time again.'" She looked in my eyes, and it was all I could do to answer her and not get lost in hers.

I didn't want to answer her. I knew she would hate me for it. After all my promises of not coming back, here I was, and I'd never stopped loving her, protecting her. It wasn't fair to her.

I braced myself and said, "That was me. I was trying to keep her away from you. I was tracking her."

_For you... It was ALL for you! I love you too much to let anything happen to you; please understand that!_

I cringed on the inside when she asked how long. She was going to hate me.

How did I tell her that I'd never really left? That I came and went all the time, just to see her face, to make sure she was happy? I'd failed at that, too. She wasn't happy. I hadn't taken a close enough look. My love, my soul was miserable. She had believed everything that I had said to her that day in the forest, and it was killing her. Could she still love me?

Had I caused enough damage to change her completely?

I was lost in thought and asked, "What?"

"How _long_ were you tracking her?" She spat the question at me, and I knew that she was angry. I watched as she pulled her anger back in and then hid my face in my hands in shame.

"From the moment I left, with a few exceptions." I groaned to myself.

I knew the question before she asked me. I knew what was coming next, and I never wanted to answer it. I wanted to run from it. But I also wanted to throw myself at her feet and beg her to take me back. Beg her to forgive me. I wished that I could turn back the clock.

"Is this the first time you've been here, Edward?"

_Oh! My name on her lips was a sound I could never get enough of..._

Groaning again, I answered, "No."

I cringed when she flew up.

_No, no, no, no, no, no! She was going to leave, and_ _I would never get the chance to explain, to tell her I love her. To beg over and over every day for her forgiveness. I would take anything to be with her, but not nothing. I would be anything she wanted me to be, but I couldn't let her go!_

Her eyes flashed with a fury that I had never seen before, but she only asked, "Can we go in? I need a human moment."

I almost laughed at that old statement. "Yes, of course."

~oOo~

**BELLA**

The house smelled exactly the same...sweet and musty all concentrated. The air was thick with dust motes. I realized that no one had stepped through these doors in two years.

I headed straight for the bathroom and closed the door behind me, leaning back against the door and trying to steady my breathing. I decided to wash my face, so I turned on the water and let it run for a few moments. The water felt good to my sore cheek and helped open my eyes a bit. It also helped calm my nerves.

I finished up in the bathroom and opened the door. It was in the hallway that I lost it. A shaking, ripping cry coursed through me like a freight train, and I wouldn't have been able to stop it if I'd tried. I hadn't even felt it coming.

I sank to the floor with my knees up to my chin and my back against the wall. I couldn't be strong anymore. It was all just too much. I was too tired. I was tired of being something I wasn't with Jacob. I was tired of fighting with him. I was tired of holding my head high when all I wanted was to melt away. I was tired of the mask I wore every day for Charlie's sake. And Edward, here...after all this time? But most of all, I was hurt. I was hurt that Edward left and came back, never saying a word to me. I'd missed him with all that I had. I'd missed everything about us, and he'd acted like it had never happened.

"Oh, Bella," I heard as he was at my side. He scooped me into his arms. The touch was so tentative. He stayed in the hallway, right there on the floor, and cradled me to his chest. "I'm so sorry. You can never know how sorry I am."

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Her sobs echoed through the empty house and jerked me out of my own mind. I found her in the hallway, knees up and back on the wall. She looked so small. I had to touch her; I couldn't _not _touch her. She needed to know that all I wanted was to make up to her the pain that I'd caused.

"Oh, Bella," I said as I sat beside her, scooping her fragile frame into my arms. She'd never felt more breakable to me than in that moment. "I'm so sorry. You can never know how sorry I am."

_My angel... My beautiful, broken angel. What have I done? What did I leave her for if she still continued to be hurt? Was this whole asinine idea of mine a waste?_

The angel in my arms continued to sob into my shoulder and soak my shirt through. I'd never felt more alive than I did in this moment. She had to know everything. She had to know what she meant to me, even if she didn't feel the same.

"Shh, it's all right," I whispered, rocking her back and forth. "My love, if only I could turn back time. I would do things so differently. I thought I was doing the right thing, the moral thing. I see now that I could never have been more wrong. I thought you needed more in your life than someone who couldn't be everything to you. I left you, and I'm so sorry. It was the hardest thing I'll have ever done, even if I live to be a thousand."

She calmed a bit, gripping onto my shirt.

"Bella, love, I lied to you. I lied to you that day..." I hated bringing it up. The hurt, the betrayal in her beautiful brown eyes was torture to me. "That day in the forest. I could never not want you. I can't seem to _be _without you."

"But...But...Y-You were here...before!" she managed to stammer out. "I was dying without you!" She flinched when she said it, like it hurt her to admit it.

Her words above all else was my punishment. The whole time, I'd thought her happy. The whole time I was miserable without her, she was miserable without me. We had changed each other with our love.

"I came...once...to check on you. Alice had seen something..." I paused, not knowing how to put it. "She saw you...jump off a cliff. And I refused to believe her. I told her 'Bella promised'...nothing foolish. So, I came and you were...o-okay." The selfish, jealous part of me couldn't mention the boy but knew we would have to get there eventually.

"You need to know this... You need to hear this, Bella. I love you. I love you more than you can possibly imagine. I really did think I was doing the right thing. And you seemed happy when I was here. You seemed like you had...moved on." My voice dropped. I braced myself. I knew that I would fight for her until the day she died, but I would be anything to her. She could have any part of me she wanted.

Her heartbeat picked up a bit, and she flinched. "What did you see? When you came, what did you _see_?" she asked into my shirt.

"I saw you and Jacob Black. You looked happy with him. He was at your house with you and Charlie," I said, aching at the memory. "I also checked in on you one night while you were sleeping. I don't know what I was thinking. I almost begged to come back to you right there."

She looked up at me. Her deep brown eyes were still brimmed with tears. I couldn't help it; I wiped away the tears with my thumb. How good it felt to touch her again! Her heart gave a small flutter. I wished I could cry. I would have cried along with her.

"What did I say?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

I couldn't help it. I smiled, kissing her forehead lightly. She always had worried what she'd said in her sleep. I was hopeful when her heart gave another flutter.

"Jacob...my sunshine, Jacob." My heart broke, remembering another's name on her sweet lips that night.

"Oh, Edward!" she groaned into my shoulder. "I could've explained that. The one night you come, and I don't wake up screaming... What are the odds?"

"Screaming?" I was confused.

"Oh, the nightmares I had when you left! They happened every night. Charlie thought I was going insane," she said. Then she tensed and explained, "Uh, and Jacob... Oh, Edward, that's just how I saw him then. He was like sunshine to a really dark time."

"And now?" I asked, not wanting to know. It would be understandable that a relationship like that had developed into more. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for whatever answer she was going to give.

"Jacob..." She sighed, and my heart clenched. She saw that, too. "No, let me explain. It's been a long time. Jacob was my best friend. He was able to make me human again." She looked up at me again, like she was gauging my expression. "Jake wants...more from me. More than I am capable of." She shook her head.

And then she did something strange. Her hand went to that offensive bruise on her face, and I knew something wasn't right. It was in her eyes, her body language.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**BELLA**

"Jake wants...more from me. More than I am capable of," I said. I touched my cheek, remembering his most recent show of anger.

I looked up at Edward, and his eyes were so full of worry, I couldn't resist touching him. I reached for his face, cupping his smooth cheek in my hand. He closed his eyes and leaned into it. I didn't know where we stood, but I knew at this moment, I had never felt better, and I fought every second of it.

I pushed away and stood up. He stood up beside me. "I don't know what to do about Jake; we aren't exactly speaking at the moment, but I'll deal with it later," I said and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes.

"I need to know something," I told him.

"Anything, love," he whispered.

He looked so beautiful at that moment that I almost didn't say anything at all. His hands were shoved in his front pockets, his head was down, and he was looking up through his long eyelashes. His ever-messy hair was falling into his eyes. My hands itched to touch his perfect lips, run my fingers through his hair, but that was dangerous thinking...

"I need to know...well, where do we stand? I mean, what are you doing here? I just don't want to fall into a trap of hope, Edward. I can't take it. And no more lies! I lived for two years thinking you didn't want me. You promised no reminders, and they were _everywhere_! They were in my house, my truck, the school...everywhere! I thought I would go crazy." I was as honest as I could be. I very much wanted him back, there was no question of that, but I didn't dare hope. "Because if you are just going to leave again, then I would just rather...I can't...it's just... This is so hard for me." I was angry with myself that I couldn't control my words. I was shaking, fighting for control.

"Oh, Bella, I know. I'm sorry. I'm yours if you'll have me. All I ever wanted was to keep you safe – from me, from my world – and it seems that you just can't go unscathed," he said, reaching up and lightly touching my aching cheek. "I can't leave you again. It was physically painful to be away from you, but I stayed away and took it as punishment, thinking it was what was right for you. I love you. I have _always_ loved you. I'll give you whatever you want of me...but I wish...no, I _hope_ that you'll give me time. Time to make up to you the mistakes that I've made."

"I missed you so much, Edward. You'll never know," I whispered as the tears clouded my vision again. Time seemed like an unreal thing to me, but I was hanging on his every word.

He touched his forehead to mine, and his sweet breath engulfed me. "Me, too, love. Me, too," he whispered, closing his eyes.

I couldn't let him go. His sweet breath was intoxicating; I'd forgotten the potency of it. And when he had our faces so close, I just wanted to taste him again. But I'd practiced restraint and control for so long that I felt unbalanced allowing this. I felt close to falling into hope.

I stepped away from him, clearing my head. "What time is it?" I asked, feeling the loss of his touch instantly.

"It's almost nine thirty," he said, looking at his phone. He was frowning.

"I'm due home soon. Charlie will worry." I hadn't realized that it had gotten dark already. I didn't want to leave. It felt like one of my dreams that I didn't want to come out of. It was an unreal feeling.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

"I can take you home, love," I said. It was sudden, her change in conversation, but I'd known that this wasn't going to be easy. I knew what I had done, and I was willing to be patient. I wanted to be patient, for _her_.

We left the house, and I opened the truck door for her before beginning the drive home.

I felt her eyes on me during the drive, but I didn't say anything until I heard her snort to herself. I turned to see her, and she was half-smiling, shaking her head.

I raised an eyebrow in question, smiling back. "What?"

She shook her head and said, "I just was wondering how Charlie was going to take this. I mean, how do we explain your sudden...um, reappearance?" She looked like the old Bella, her sense of humor shining through.

I liked the word "we." It caused a tremor of hope to run through me. "I have no idea, love. I guess we could take it a step at a time." I chuckled wryly. "Charlie must hate me."

"Yeah, you can say that," she said, "but he saw the worst...so, he just needed someone to blame."

We pulled up in her driveway. Charlie's cruiser was there, as well as an older VW Rabbit. I heard her swear under her breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She frowned, causing the scrunch between her eyebrows. My hand craved to rub it smooth again. "Jake's here." She sighed. She didn't sound pleased, which I hated to admit to myself pleased _me_ more than it should. _I can remedy that_, I thought and then stopped myself.

As much as I wanted to stay with her, I said, "Maybe now isn't the right time for me...and, well, them."

A look of panic flashed across her face, and I was desperate to keep her calm. I said quickly, "Bella, wait. I won't go anywhere. I swear to you that I'll be back!"

"No!" The panic was coming anyway. I reached out to cup her face, and that seemed to calm her a small amount.

"Love, please. You can call me when Charlie's asleep. I promise that I'll be here. I promise I won't be far." I looked at her, gauging her reaction. "Look, you have some...issues that you have to take care of, and I'm more than willing to be patient...to wait for _you._ And no matter the decision that you make"—I tried to steel myself to say the next part—"I'll be here no matter what. I'll say it again; you can have any part of me you wish. If you want me back here tonight, just call me."

With that, I programmed my number into her phone. "Okay?" I asked, handing it back to her.

She looked back at me, and there was nothing but fear there. "Okay," she said, looking at her house.

I saw her steel herself when I opened her door. She looked up at me and touched my face. The warmth was too much to resist, and I leaned into it and turned my lips to her palm, kissing it softly. I felt her shudder.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered. She had to know. She needed to know that before I left. There was a part of me that feared she wouldn't call me, and I wanted her to know that my love for her hadn't changed.

With that, I took off into the night. I needed to hunt. It had been too long. As I ran, I pulled out my phone and dialed.

"Alice," I said, "I need to talk to you."

~oOo~

**BELLA**

Everything Edward had said had made sense, of course. This wasn't the time. I was so looking forward to more time with him. The endless questions that needed answering were just piling up in my head, but with Jake inside, that would have to wait. I hadn't been able to help my reaction, though. I'd cringed at the thought that he would disappear again.

I braced myself to go in once Edward had disappeared. Gripping my cell phone like a talisman, I hoped it would just get me through.

I walked in the door, and my dad was on the phone. "Okay, I'll bring it right down," he said before hanging up. Turning to me, he said, "Hey, Bells. I have to run a key down to the station. I'll be right back. Jake's here."

"Okay, Dad," I said and then watched him walk out the door. _Damn! _I thought. _There_ _went my other saving grace._

"Hey, Bells." Jacob appeared in the kitchen, leaning in the doorway with a sad expression on his face. I knew that face. It was the mask he put on when he was trying to get me to forgive him. Usually, it worked. I normally couldn't survive long without forgiving him. But this time, I was feeling a little _different_. I wasn't feeling all that forgiving. Plus, my cheek hurt – it had been hurting me all day. It really was pissing me off.

"Jake," I started, "I asked you to please give me a few days."

"Aw, don't be like that, Bella. You know I didn't mean it," he said, trying to flash me his best smile.

"Maybe, but I did mean it, Jake. We can't keep doing this to ourselves. It's sick," I said.

"I love you, you know that. It was a mistake. You just set me off again, Bella. You can't say those things to me." His face was serious.

I had only just noticed it just now. It was always going to be my fault. My lack of feelings for him, my aversion to intimacy, my defense of Edward – what I felt...what made me, _me_ was the problem. No matter how I tried to explain it and back off, he wouldn't let me, but according to Jake, it was my fault. He could no longer contain his temper, and everything that I was, that I am, set him off. He could place the blame on me to make himself feel justified.

"Jake, I can't love you that way. We've tried. It doesn't work. I just need some space right now, please. Go home," I told him once more and then tried to walk past him to go upstairs.

That's when he grabbed me. Hard. His hands were like vises around my biceps. He started squeezing and said, "You do love me, Bella! I know you d—" His words were cut short.

"Ow, Jake! Let go of me!" I yelled, looking up at his face. It looked like all six foot seven inches of him had gotten bigger. His nostrils were flared, and his grip was getting tighter.

"What the hell?" He was just getting warmed up. "Do you know what you smell like? Where were you today?" he roared.

"Let. Go. Of. Me," I ordered, but he wasn't listening. "Jake, I've been at school and work."

"You're lying! The smell on you is sweet. Who did you see today? Which bloodsucker was it?" He was starting to shake, and I had to get away from him before he shifted shape.

"It's none of your business who I talk to, Jake! Now let me go!" I screamed.

"He's back," Jake whispered, frozen. His grip on me loosened just enough for me to wriggle out of his grasp. He stared at me, mouth open. The first emotion that ran across his face was fear, and I couldn't help but feel a little smug.

I backed away from him, stumbling into the wall. I used it to keep me from falling. "Jake, just go home before Charlie gets back, please," I begged.

"This isn't over, Bella. You're mine!" he sneered just as Charlie's cruiser pulled back into the driveway. I was never more grateful for this small town than I was at that moment. Charlie was back from the station already.

Jacob turned and walked out the door, waving a stiff goodbye to Charlie. He peeled out of the driveway as my dad got to the door.

"Are you two fighting again?" Charlie asked, heading toward the living room. "Jake looked pretty mad. What did you say to set him off this time?"

"It's nothing, Dad," I sighed, trying to compose myself. "But I'm tired. I think I'm going to bed."

"Okay, Bells."

"Are you going fishing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, going out with Billy. Probably going to get an early start," he said, settling in front of the baseball game once more.

"Okay. Night, Dad," I mumbled.

When I got up to my room, I sat on my bed, trying to control the shaking. Once I'd calmed myself, I grabbed my bathroom stuff and went to take a shower. I took my time, letting the warm water soothe my aches, hoping Charlie would head to bed soon. He usually did when he was going fishing the next day.

I brushed my hair, put on my tank top and boxer shorts, and took a long look in the mirror. I looked as tired as I felt.

When I got out of the bathroom, Charlie had gone to bed. I flipped on my computer. I had an email from Renee that still needed to be answered. I figured I could do that while waiting for Charlie to start snoring.

By the time the computer was up and I'd logged on, Charlie was snoring away. After a few quick catch up lines to Renee, I shut the whole thing down again and then picked up my phone, found Edward's number, and hit send.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

I was through her window within ten minutes of her call. She was sitting in the middle of her bed with her arms wrapped around her knees. When she saw me come in, she scooted herself to the head of the bed to allow me to sit with her.

I sat down next to her, taking a long look at my angel. I hadn't been with her like this in what seemed forever. She was still my beautiful Bella...but there were subtle changes. I hadn't picked up on them from my observations from afar. It was all in her eyes; those warm, brown windows looked so tired. While she was twenty now and she physically hadn't aged much, her eyes told a completely different story.

"You went hunting," she said, smiling slightly.

I smiled and nodded.

I looked at her completely then, taking in everything. Besides the bruise offending her face, there were more elsewhere. There was a yellowing mark on her thigh, one just below her collarbone, and two very large ones just coming in on her upper arms. I couldn't imagine this was all due to Bella's graceless moments. "Are you all right?" I asked, lightly touching her face.

"Yeah, it's just been a weird day," she said, looking up at me. "I'm having a hard time believing that you're really here."

I didn't really know what to say. I lightly traced her bottom lip with my thumb. I knew I had to have patience, but it was hard to stop myself from wanting to touch her. I wanted to kiss her, hold her, bury my hands in her hair, feel the warmth of her arms around me. I wanted to drown myself in the scent of her. And that still wouldn't have been enough. My urges wanted more. I wanted things that had nothing whatsoever to do with her blood. It was all-consuming.

"I am, eternally, but I don't know exactly what you want me to do to prove to you that I'm here," I said. I reached out and took her hand, bringing it up to my face. "Can you feel me right here?" Her warm hand seared my skin; it was heaven.

She nodded. It looked like tears were starting to well up in her eyes. "Why did you go? I mean, one minute, we were okay, and then my...birthday...and the next thing I know, you started pushing me away, and then you were gone. I guess I just want to know...why?" she asked, letting her hands fall to her lap.

Tears fell down her beautiful face, and I gently wiped them away. "I always knew that all that I am, all that surrounds me, is too dangerous for you, but my love for you made me selfish. I didn't want to leave...but at the time, I felt it was the right thing. I wanted you to be happy, to have all the things that I couldn't give you...to experience life the way it was intended. Human. I didn't want you to see any more monsters, Bella. They encircled you every day."

She closed her eyes, causing more tears to cascade down her face. "But it wasn't the monster that hurt me, Edward. It was the man that left. _He_ did the most damage. You know, I never saw the monster. I saw _you_. I fell in love with _you_. And nothing I did, nothing anyone else did or said...changed that. I told you once that it didn't matter to me what you were. I meant it. I gave you everything...my heart, my trust. I would have given you more than that...I would have trusted you with my _soul_, but you didn't give me that chance. Did you assume that you were the only one that was permanently altered by this, by _us_?" she asked, looking into my eyes. "Did you think that just because I'm human that my feelings were less? That my commitment wasn't as strong? Did you think I didn't mean it when I said my soul, my mortality didn't matter because all I needed was you?"

She was right. I'd been just arrogant enough to think all of that. She had more faith in me than I had. She was just as transformed by our love as I was. As I looked at her, I realized that I'd done all those things. I'd taken her age and her humanity and warped it into something that couldn't possibly come close to what my feelings were. I'd underestimated Bella...and looking into her eyes, I saw all the mistakes. I wanted to take them all back. I wanted her back. I wanted to smother her in kisses and never let her go. And I was terrified that she wouldn't let me.

"Yes, I did," I stated. She looked sharply at me, and I half-smiled. "And I've never been more wrong about something in my entire existence. You're right about everything, love. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was arrogant and blind. I'm sorry that I let everything else come between our love. I'm sorry that I underestimated you. And I am _so sorry_ that I took the most precious thing in the world and threw it away." I took her face in my hands. "That precious thing...I'm holding her right now, and I don't want to let her go again, but I need to know...did I make too many mistakes? Has it been too long? Can I keep you?" I whispered the last question.

I braced myself for her answer. "Please," she whispered.

_She's going to beg me to let her go_, I thought. _I've hurt her too much to fix this_. I could feel my still heart start to break.

"Don't let go this time, Edward," she breathed. "It hurts too much."

This beautiful creature in my hands still wanted me, wanted me more than I deserved. I pulled my forehead to hers and said, "I won't, love. I can't."

I had to kiss her. I had to feel her. There was nothing that could've stopped me. I slowly lifted her lips to mine. She was so warm and sweet. It had been too long. Her taste was like water to a dying man in the desert. I had to have more.

Her hands were shaking as she touched my face. She moaned into my mouth when my tongue lightly traced her lips. Two things happened at once. Her hands shot to my hair, gripping tightly, and she pulled me down on top of her. Our bodies aligned themselves perfectly. I groaned in the joyous flavor of her, dipping my tongue in to meet hers. The electricity, the taste of her was wonderful. We were breathing each other in and couldn't get enough. I never wanted to stop kissing her. I suckled her bottom lip, and she took my top.

Our breathing was heavy when I pulled my mouth from hers, but I couldn't allow my lips to leave her skin. I alternated skimming my lips and open-tasting kisses from her chin, along her jaw, down to her neck.

"I love you," I whispered into the sweet spot behind her ear as her breathing calmed. As much as I hated to, I rolled to my side, enveloping her in my arms. I kissed her temple, smelling her hair.

"I missed you," she said, her eyelids heavy. She instantly relaxed against me, touching my face and staring up at me with her tired, fathomless brown eyes.

She started to drift off as I ran my fingers through her still damp hair. "Sleep, my love. I'll be here in the morning," I whispered before beginning to hum her lullaby.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

My dreams were littered with faces, both angelic and monstrous. Eyes flashed before me: the crimson red of Victoria, the angry black of Jacob, the comforting gold of Edward.

In my dreams, I would reach for Edward, calling for him, only to be pulled away by Jacob, receiving pain from him for my efforts to leave him.

I snapped awake, breathing heavily. Cool, comforting arms tightened around me.

"Oh!" I gasped. "Edward!"

"I'm here," he said, and I could feel his lips press into my hair. "You were having some pretty rough dreams."

"Yeah, it happens," I explained, shrugging one shoulder. I touched his arm and traced my fingers down to find his hand. I needed to feel him so I entwined my fingers with his. I still had a hard time believing that he was still here.

"Do you want to tell me about them?" he asked, sounding worried.

I couldn't imagine what he could have heard me say, but I didn't want to dwell on it. "No, I try not to pay them any attention. Is Charlie gone?"

"Yes, he left about an hour ago." Edward's voice was still filled with concern as he measured my reactions.

I stretched and rolled to face him. His eyes were still a deep butterscotch from his last hunt, and I lost myself in them for a moment. I thought about the night before. His words, his presence, his kisses...they were like morphine to my pain.

"Hey," I said, smiling. I couldn't help myself. Just having him there caused me to feel lighter.

"Hi, yourself," he said, kissing my forehead, his face lifting up into my favorite half-smile.

My heart gave a jump, and at the same time, my stomach growled. He chuckled and said, "I see some things never change. Breakfast time?"

"Yes, and a human moment, too," I said, prying myself from his arms and pushing the covers back. I got up, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom.

After brushing the knots out of my hair and tossing it up into a loose ponytail, I splashed my face with cold water and brushed my teeth. Before I got dressed, I took a long look in the mirror at my arms. Jake had left perfect imprints of his hands. _Damn him_, I thought. _At_ _least_ _these can be hidden_.

Edward was going to eventually ask about these. I didn't know what to say to him. I had grown accustomed to lying about new bruises to Charlie, but I couldn't lie to Edward. He'd always known when I was lying. I just didn't know what his reaction would be when he found out the truth.

I finished getting dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Edward was already sitting at the table. He watched me as I grabbed two Pop-Tarts and tossed them into the toaster, pouring myself a glass of milk while I waited for them to finish. When they popped, I went over and sat across from him.

"So what's on the agenda today?" he asked. He reached across the table for my hand, tracing my fingers.

It was a strange but tremendous feeling when my heart began to beat faster. Just a touch from him, and my heart raced. I hadn't felt that feeling in so long, it was almost too much.

"Nothing. I don't have class or work," I answered, trying to focus on my food.

He picked up my hand from the table and lightly kissed the top of it. Oh! So many things I had missed. He was so beautiful as he stared into my eyes. It knocked the breath out of me. It was all I could do not to think of his lips on my skin. It took all the control I had not to pull him closer. I don't know why, but I felt that letting my guard down in that way would be a bad thing. I didn't want to be hurt again. The wall that I had built around me wavered.

We spent most of the morning talking on the couch in the living room. We caught each other up on everyone we both knew. He asked about Charlie, and I asked about Esme and Carlisle. I told him that Charlie had started dating Sue Clearwater a few months back. He asked how I felt about that, and I let him know that it was okay, that it made me feel good that if I went anywhere, Charlie would be taken care of.

He told me about Alice and Jasper searching for her past. After James's video, Alice found out that she had been in an asylum for a very short period before being changed. He said that Alice was following her family tree somewhere in the south, that her real name was Mary Alice Brandon.

I told him that Angela and Ben were still together, getting married soon after college, and he wasn't surprised. He told me about setting that relationship in motion. I was laughing as he told me what he and Emmett had done to scare poor Ben into asking Angela out. Edward looked quite proud of himself. He told me that he'd always liked Angela. Her thoughts were always so kind that he couldn't help but try to give her what she wanted.

I hadn't noticed it at first, but the whole time we were talking, we were touching. His hand would play with my hair, my feet would be on his legs, and we would find ourselves holding hands. It felt like there couldn't be enough closeness. It wasn't mentioned, but it was quite comforting.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" he murmured, turning toward me.

"Sure," I said, nodding.

He reached up and touched my face ever-so-lightly. "Where are the bruises coming from?" His eyes were so full of concern. "It's just that...this," he started, lightly running a long, cool finger across my cheek, "doesn't look like your average bout of clumsiness."

I sighed, knowing I needed to tell him. My heart went into overdrive, and I started sweating. He sat and watched my reactions, not saying anything. My hands started to shake as I looked down at them and started picking at my sweater.

"Please talk to me, love," he urged.

"Edward, you aren't going to like what you hear," I whispered, unable to look at him.

He didn't say anything, just kept touching my face.

"There was a time after you left that I wanted to be...over you," I began explaining. "It was impossible, of course, but I tried. Jake was there to put me back together." I saw him flinch out of the corner of my eye at these words.

"Go on," he said. His voice was tight, but he was still looking at me.

"Anyway, he said he would take me...faulty and all. We tried to change our relationship from friendship to...more." Now I really couldn't look at him. How did I look at him while talking about Jake? It seemed wrong. Edward was so still as I said, "I tried, every day, to explain to Jacob how hard it would be, that I would have to go slow – really slow. I tried to tell him that it wasn't a natural feeling for me; I didn't love him the same. But he wouldn't listen. He kept telling me that it would come in time. And I believed him. Well, I _wanted_ to believe him, anyway."

I thought about the temper issues after Jake became a werewolf. He was so uncontrollable. "Then, Jake went through...um, a change, and he would get mad all the time, and I was angry, too." I took a peek at Edward. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was heavy. "We would fight constantly. I was so angry, and it just fed the fights." I paused, not knowing how to word what I needed to say.

"What did you fight about?" he asked. His voice was so soft, but I knew he was seething and impatient for me to continue.

"You," I answered, and his eyes snapped to mine. "I defended you at every turn. I didn't know why. I mean...you were gone, but I just couldn't help myself. And every time I did...well, he would snap." There was more to it, but I wasn't ready for him to hear it yet.

Edward put his head in his hands. "Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry."

"You're here now. I don't care about anything else," I reasoned. He scooped me up onto his lap, his hand cupping my face. We sat that way for a few minutes, and then I finally said, "Say something. What are you thinking?"

"You may not want to know that, love. It's not pleasant."

"Try me," I said, pulling away so I could look into his eyes. They were so dark with anger.

"Actually, I was thinking about how many ways I could kill your friend, Jacob," he said, and I jumped up.

"Edward, you can't. You can't touch him!" I was shaking. He had to know the whole story, and apparently, he had forgotten the treaty. He looked hurt. Sad.

"You're forgetting about the treaty, Edward. There's something you don't know," I cried.

"I'm quite aware of the treaty, Bella, but no one hurts you and lives to tell about it." His fists were clenched, and his mouth was in a tight line. He was so still.

"No, that's not it, either. Jake's a werewolf!"

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

"What?" I asked. I was sure I hadn't heard her correctly.

_Werewolf? That's impossible. They haven't been around in decades!_

"Jacob _is_ a werewolf, Edward. There's more than one. They killed Laurent several months after you left." Bella started to shake. "Victoria sent him looking for me, and he found me once, but Jake and the pack hunted him down and killed him."

I needed to get myself under some control for her. It was the most difficult thing I'd ever done. Not only was Bella being hurt, but it was by one of the foulest creatures...a _wolf._ And it was all because _she _had defended _me_!

"Please, Edward, the pack could kill you!" she whispered through her tears.

I pulled her to me. This most beautiful of creatures, my angel...she'd been through so much, just loving me; yet, she still continued to love me without apology. I wrapped my arms around her as she sobbed.

"Shh, love. It's okay. Bella, look at me," I said, pulling her face up with the tips of my fingers. All the love I felt for this woman I saw reflected right back to me. I didn't deserve any of it. "I promise, nothing will happen to me. I swear I won't leave you again."

She sighed and relaxed against me, and I lightly kissed her forehead.

_You're right, you big jerk! You won't be leaving her again! Or you'll answer to me! Now, tell her I'm here._

Alice flooded my mind with her visions of her beating on me.

I could've laughed out loud. I felt a smile spreading across my face. I couldn't help it. Alice had perfect timing.

"Hey, love," I said. She looked up and was confused by my smile. "There's someone here to see you."

I steered her toward the front door just as the light knock came. Bella just looked at me. "Go ahead," I urged her.

Bella turned toward the door and opened it to reveal my little sister, who was bouncing up and down with excitement. I was assaulted with insults by Alice for keeping them apart this long, but Bella's face was in shock.

"Alice?" she whispered.

"My goodness, Bella! You are a real mess! Look at you!" Alice exclaimed, and I growled at her.

Bella nodded, laughing, and wrapped Alice in a hug. My sister stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes. But it was pure happiness that radiated off the two of them. It was just one more thing that I would be apologizing for.

_Carlisle is back, too. He wants to see you soon. I can handle this. I can even let Charlie know we've returned. If you're lucky, I'll bring her home with me! _Alice thought to me.

I nodded. Seeing Carlisle was a must. He needed to know about the wolves – and I had some apologies to make to my family.

_Apology accepted, Edward. I missed you, too._

I'd missed my family, and I didn't know just how much until I saw Alice.

"Bella?"

She broke away from Alice with fresh tears flowing as she looked over at me.

"Would you be okay with Alice for a few hours?" I couldn't resist brushing away the tears with my thumb.

"Why? Where are you going?" she asked. Her voice was full of worry.

"I just need to talk to Carlisle, love. I need to go over a few things with him. Will you be okay with that?"

She just nodded. I cupped her face in my hands. Her warm, sweet lips met mine, and I felt her heart pick up. As much as I hated to, I broke the kiss and rested my forehead to hers. I breathed deep the floral scent that was Bella, and I realized at that moment that there was no more bloodlust...just love, want, need.

"Okay, girls," I said, smiling, "behave yourselves." It was killing me, walking away from her. It physically hurt at just the thought. I considered staying for a brief moment, stalling my talk with Carlisle.

_It won't be long. Go. I'll bring her to you._

I nodded again and heard Alice say, "Okay, Bella. Girl talk time!"

Both of them were laughing when I closed the door and took off toward home.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**BELLA**

My life had taken on a surreal feeling. In the last twenty-four hours, everything I'd thought was true was a lie. Edward was back, which still felt like a dream to me. I felt like I was floating. All the pain that had manifested in the last two years vanished when I saw him the day before. And to make it all the more strange, here was Alice, bouncing up and down in front of me, spiky hair and all.

After Edward kissed me and left, I felt his absence immediately. My heart dropped out of me. It wasn't something I was aware of until Alice said something.

My arms had wrapped themselves around my midsection, and I didn't even know it. I felt Alice's cool hands on my wrists, prying them away from me.

"Bella?" she asked. "It's okay! All right? Edward just went to talk to Carlisle, okay? Here, let's sit down." She dragged me to the couch.

I nodded. "I know. I'll be okay. I just have to get used to it for a moment." I took a deep breath to steady myself. The pain that I had grown accustomed to came flying back. I couldn't believe how quickly Edward's presence had healed me. "Um, Alice? What are you doing here?"

"Seeing you, silly! Edward called me last night, and Jasper and I headed here as fast as we could."

"Jasper's here? Who else came?" I asked. My mind was reeling. Was it possible they were all coming back? And why?

"Carlisle and Esme got in just now. Emmett and Rose are on their way. When we heard that Victoria came so close, well, we all came running. Well, once my hardheaded brother said we could, that is."

"Edward kept you away?" I wasn't that surprised, really. If he'd left for my own good, he would have taken the whole family.

"Yes, he swore that you were happy and to leave you in peace, but he was wrong. I see now that I was right to keep telling him."

"Yeah, he said last night that he didn't look close enough while he was here." I laughed, but it sounded bitter even to me.

"I'm sorry, Bella," she murmured. "He thought he was doing the right thing. He thought that he was protecting you. It wasn't easy for him, either. There were times when he would completely stop functioning. And it got worse when he thought you loved someone else. No one could do or say anything around him. That's when he decided to track Victoria. But I think he got tired of the sympathy and left to be miserable alone.

"You know," she continued, "I kept telling him that he was making a mistake. That seeing you this close without actually talking to you was going to crack his resolve. I kept telling him over and over that you needed each other, but he is so stubborn! I swear, he's going to owe me big!"

I didn't know what to say. I thought back to those first few months after they had left, and I wondered where we could have been if Edward had decided to stay. Would we have graduated high school together? Would we have gone off to college? Or would he had found another reason to leave anyway?

"Charlie will be home soon," Alice said, "and I am going to steal you away for a few days, okay? I just want you to be aware of it."

"Sure, Alice," I said. I remembered all too well not to argue with her. She always found a way to get what she wanted.

"Um, Bella? Who's Sue?" she asked, cocking her head to one side. She must have seen a vision of Charlie with Sue Clearwater.

I laughed. It felt good – really good. "Oh, Sue Clearwater. Charlie's been seeing her for a while now."

"What?" she squealed.

"Yeah, it's pretty funny. You should see him get ready for a date. It's priceless. He's torn...making a good impression or being comfortable."

We were laughing pretty hard by the time Charlie came in the door. I jumped up and met him, saying, "Hey, Dad. How was your day?"

"Pretty boring. What's up with you?" he asked, hanging his gun on the wall in the corner.

"Um...Dad? Guess who stopped by..." I started. I was afraid of his reaction. He'd been fiercely protective of me when Edward left, and he hadn't really gotten over the Cullens leaving without saying anything.

"Hi, Charlie!" Alice piped from behind me.

Charlie looked like he'd seen a ghost. Surprise, anger, distrust, and adoration were just a few of the emotions that flitted across his face. "Alice, honey? Is that you?"

"Yep, it's me. How have you been, Charlie?" she asked. Leave it to Alice to be the one to break the news. He'd always had a soft spot for her, and I wondered for just a moment if that was why Edward had called her in the first place.

"I'm okay. What are you doing here?" he asked. He looked from me to Alice and back again to me. I supposed he was making sure that I wasn't going to flip out.

"Oh, I'm starting fashion classes next month in Port Angeles, and since we have the house here, it would be easier to commute. I came to open that up and get it ready," she answered. Lying for Alice was such a natural thing. I envied her in that moment.

"Are you by yourself, honey?" I knew what he was getting at. He wanted to know if Edward was with her.

"Yes, but I came to see if Bella would help me at the house for the next couple of days. She said that she didn't have to work and had no classes, so she was willing to let me put her to work." Alice smiled at me.

I had nothing to say. I was watching Charlie, making sure he didn't start yelling.

"Sure, Alice. That's fine. Are you going to be at the house alone while going to school?" And there it was. The question that he wanted to ask, without coming right out and asking it.

"Oh no...not at all!" she exclaimed, beaming. "Carlisle got an offer from a hospital in Port Angeles, and he and Esme will be here once the house is ready. Hey, Bella, why don't you grab your stuff, and we'll head over there. We have a ton of work to do, okay?"

I nodded and headed upstairs.

I grabbed a few things and shoved them in a bag, afraid of leaving Charlie alone too long. I snatched up my school things and my cell phone. I made sure to grab my toothbrush from the bathroom and headed back downstairs.

I went quietly because I heard Charlie ask, "Is Edward coming back, Alice?"

"Oh, yes. He'll be coming in with Carlisle and Esme." She said it with a tone that exuded happiness so that Charlie couldn't argue.

They were sitting at the table in the kitchen. Charlie's fists were clenched. "Alice, I'm not so sure I want Bella to see him. She took so long to get better. I worry that it's a bad idea."

"It's okay, Dad. I've already talked to him," I told him, coming into the kitchen. I set all my stuff down in one of the chairs. Charlie's face was in total shock. "We talked about a few, um...misunderstandings, and we decided to talk more once he's here. I'm fine, Dad. Don't worry."

Charlie sputtered for a few minutes, and then he said, "What about Jake, Bells? What does he have to say about this?"

I sighed. I'd really never understood how my dad, the cop, could never see through Jake's personality. "Jake and I aren't speaking right now. So, as of this moment, Jake doesn't have a say. Period. Alice, if you're ready, I can follow you over to the house." I picked my stuff back up and headed for the door.

"Wait, Bells, don't you think Jake deserves to know?" he asked.

"Not now, Dad. Jake is a complicated issue, and I don't want to deal with him for a few days. I'll see you later. I'm going to stay with Alice. I have classes and work on Tuesday, and I'll go straight from her house. Okay?"

"Okay, Bells. See you later." The look on Charlie's face was pure worry when we walked out the door.

Once we were outside, Alice whispered to me, "Wow, Bella, you've gotten a little better at lying."

I snorted. "I've had practice, Alice."

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

The force of Esme's thoughts hit me like a brick wall when I reached the house. There were so many emotions coursing through her mind that it was hard to narrow down exactly what she was thinking. There was disappointment, worry, and hope, but most of all, there was love. The guilt that I was already dealing with multiplied. In the decision that I had made to make Bella safe, I had taken away not only her newest daughter, but me as her son, as well. I hadn't seen her in months, and she'd missed me, but she'd missed my happiness, as well, and I wasn't able to be happy without my Bella. It was the reason that I couldn't continue to be around my family once we'd left Forks.

Both my parents met me at the door. Esme still hadn't said anything as she ran into my arms. "You won't leave us again," she said. "I won't have it. I missed you so much."

"I know," I said, hugging her back. "I'm sorry, Mom." I smiled at her.

Carlisle reached for me, as well. He clapped me on my shoulder, saying, "Edward, it's good to see you. How's Bella?"

They both watched me as I tried to decide which issue I wanted to go over first. "She's safe with Alice right now," I said. "I need to talk to you, Carlisle. There are some things that have changed around here...some things that we all need to talk about, and they concern Bella and Charlie, as well as our family."

Carlisle nodded, and we all headed into the house. I looked around and saw that all the furniture had been uncovered. Esme and Alice had been busy. We went to the dining room table to sit down.

_Just seeing Bella has made a difference for him, _my father thought.

I nodded at him to let him know it was true. A slight smile came across my face as I thought about last night, holding my angel in my arms again. I had felt whole again. I missed her so much, just being this far away from her.

"Alice is going to be bringing Bella over tonight," I started. "I just wanted to prepare you. You aren't going to like what you see. She's—" I struggled with my temper as I searched for words "—hurt. She's angry..." I gritted my teeth as the next words came out. "And she's covered in bruises." I sighed, putting my face in my hands.

"Bruises? How close did Victoria get?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed again, trying to control my temper. Just the thought of that mongrel touching my Bella was enough to send me over the edge, but the fact that he'd hurt her was an enveloping, flaming ire. It took me a minute to calm myself. "The bruises aren't from Victoria. They're from Jacob Black."

Esme gasped, and Carlisle's fist clenched. It was the first time I had ever seen my father show any sign of anger in some time. Normally, Carlisle would weigh out everything before having any sort of reaction, but this show of emotion was enough to tell me that my family loved my angel, too, that I had deprived them of her sweet company, as well as myself.

Both of their thoughts were on the same track. They both had thought that she'd been taken care of by Jacob, that she'd moved on with him. But I'd been mistaken with my observations of her, and I realized right then that it had been jealousy that had clouded my mind, my considerations.

I told them about Victoria's escape. I recounted the story that Bella had told me...the werewolves killing Laurent and Jacob's anger over her protection of me. I told them of Bella's flashes of anger. "I don't even think she knows that she's that angry. I watch her rein it in time and time again. She's been hurt over and over by everyone she knows. I don't know if I can ever make this up to her," I said, tracing the wood grain on the table.

Esme was the first to speak. "Oh, Edward... She loves you. It's just going to take time. She's been through so much. Does Charlie know about Jacob?"

"About the fights?" I asked, and she nodded. "I don't think so. I can't imagine Charlie not protecting her. I know he wants Bella with Jacob, and that's understandable. Billy's like family to them. And of course, I'm the bad guy. I think that if he did know, he would do something about it. I just think Bella's been lying to protect him."

Carlisle had been quiet but finally spoke up. "Victims of abuse usually do lie about it. Telling the truth often makes it too real to them." He stood up and walked around the room, thinking. "I think when it comes to Bella, you're really going to have to be patient, and I think that keeping her away from Jacob is mandatory. She'll have to be watched at all times. The abuser can get pretty possessive of what they consider theirs. He may come after her."

I nodded, having planned on it anyway. There was a part of my mind that hoped Jacob would try...just try to touch her again...

"As far as the wolves are concerned," he continued, "we're eventually going to have to let them know we're back. Maybe redesign the truce for Bella's protection. Once Emmett and Rose get here tomorrow, all of us can sit down and talk it out...Bella included. She needs to hear it all, and we need to hear from her, too."

_And we have missed her, too, you know, _Esme thought. _I've considered her one of my own, right_ _along with the rest of you. Please don't forget that._

I smiled and nodded. "She'll be here soon. Alice promised." I stood up and started to my room. I needed to get it ready for Bella. There was a bed in the attic that needed to be set up. I'd bought it just before we left, and it never got set up. I stopped and looked back at my parents. "I never should have left her."

Esme was at my side in an instant, hugging me again. "Edward, you did what you thought was right. Now, you have to make her see that. It may have not been what you should have done, but it's in the past. In the here and now, you just have to love her, cherish her. It's been a long time, but what you and Bella have doesn't just go away."

I felt an overwhelming sense of love for my mother at that moment.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

Edward was at my truck door before I'd even turned off the engine. He opened my door for me and then grabbed my stuff from the back.

"Hey," I said, looking up into his beautiful face. A sense of relief washed over me, like I'd been holding my breath the entire time we were apart.

"Hi, sweet girl." He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.

My heart flipped. Every time he touched me, it was like little electric shocks to my dormant heart. It was beautiful and scary, all at the same time.

"How did Charlie handle seeing Alice?" he asked, smiling my favorite half-smile.

"Oh, that was something to see!" I said, laughing. "I thought he was going to have a meltdown, but Alice can handle him like no one else. She told him all of you were coming back in a few days, so I guess you'll have to prepare yourself for the Spanish Inquisition. But anyway, she kidnapped me for a few days so I guess you're stuck with me."

"Hmm, that actually sounds nice. I may have an issue giving you back, though," he mused. "Let's go inside. Esme is begging me to bring you in so she can see you. We can discuss your captivity later." He chuckled as my heart picked up speed, and then he kissed my temple, and we walked into the house.

"Bella!" Esme had me wrapped in a hug before my eyes could even adjust to being inside. "Oh, Bella, I missed you so much." She pulled back and gave me the once-over, lingering on my cheek. I would be glad when that one went away. I felt like it was a neon sign everywhere I went. Every time someone looked at it, it made me all the more angry at Jake.

I didn't get to see much of Renee anymore. She and Phil were living in Jacksonville now. But seeing Esme and feeling the love from her was wonderful. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed not only Edward, but his whole family. Tears welled up with my love for her...for my other mom.

"I missed you, too," I sobbed, wiping the tears away with the back of my hand. I felt like I'd been crying for a week solid.

Edward put his hand in mine.

Carlisle came into the room then. "Bella, it's good to see you. How are your parents?" He put his arm around me to give me a hug.

"Charlie's good, and Renee and Phil are great. They're living in Jacksonville permanently. Phil is coaching high school baseball."

"Are you in college now?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I just started. I'm concentrating on English lit and creative writing. I don't know what I'll do with it, but it's what I like. I'm not taking a full schedule, but I love the classes." I felt Edward give my hand a slight squeeze.

"Why don't we go put your stuff up?" he asked.

I nodded and started to follow him upstairs.

"Bella," Esme called, "there's food in the kitchen if you need anything. We're all going to go out for a hunt tonight. We'll be back in the morning."

I looked up at Edward.

"I'm not going anywhere, love. They need to hunt. They've been traveling."

"Okay, thanks, Esme." I continued to follow Edward to his room.

I hadn't been in there in so long, but it still smelled like him. The room seemed smaller, due to the bed that had been added. His leather sofa had been moved to the side in order to allow it. In front of the sofa was a beautiful acoustic guitar on a stand.

"What are you thinking, love?" Edward asked, setting my bags on the bed. He came to stand in front of me.

"So many things...how much I had missed Esme – she makes me miss Renee. How your room smells like you. I was thinking about how long it will take Charlie to call Billy to tell them you're back. How your room seems the same but smaller with the bed in it. I assume that's for me...thank you," I said, blushing.

"I really have missed that," he murmured, bringing his hand to my face and cupping my uninjured cheek.

I couldn't help it; I leaned into it. My heart thrummed with the contact. I stared up into his eyes. They were a gorgeous topaz, almost honey-colored. I could feel the electricity that had always surrounded us. It was so strong that the air seemed to crackle with it.

Edward lightly pushed his hand into my hair and brought my face to his. What started as a sweet kiss slowly built like a fire, getting hotter and hotter. He glided his tongue slowly over my bottom lip, begging for entrance. When I opened my mouth to him, he caressed my tongue with his. The taste of him was like coming home. It was something I needed in order to live. I caressed his face and slid my hand into his hair, pulling him closer to me.

Our kisses before he'd left had never been this deep, and he usually wouldn't allow us to go this far, but now, he wasn't stopping. Edward's other hand slipped to my waist and pulled me flush to him. I could feel how we fit together perfectly. Like we were made for each other. We both moaned at the contact. I felt like I would drown in the feel of him.

When I needed air, Edward kept his mouth on me, kissing me slowly down my cheek, stopping by my ear. "I missed that, too. Why didn't we kiss like that before?" he groaned, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't know," I answered, still giggling. "I think you were too busy trying not to kill me."

He chuckled and pressed his lips to my forehead. "Maybe," he said, tickling my sides. "I don't think that's an issue anymore."

"What?" I asked. I was shocked. From the moment we'd met, my blood had called to him. It was always what had kept him in check.

He shrugged and said, "I just don't have that desire anymore. I realized it last night when you were sleeping. The bloodlust just isn't there." He smiled my favorite smile.

"Did my smell change while you were gone or something?" I was curious now. The way he was looking at me was driving me mad. It was a hunger, but a different kind of hunger. The kind of desire I was fighting.

"No," he said, burying his face in my neck and breathing deep. I shivered at the contact. "You still smell like freesias and strawberries. I think it's an aversion to anything that could take you away from me again. Hmm...I don't know. I should probably talk to Carlisle about it." His crooked smile when he pulled back from me was breathtaking.

"Go ahead. I need a human moment," I told him. "I can meet you downstairs if you want."

"Sure, love."

I walked into his bathroom on shaky legs. My desire for Edward had always been strong. I'd always tried to keep it in check for his sake. Or rather, he'd kept it in check for me. After he was gone, I'd contributed most of my lusty thoughts to teenage hormones, but I wasn't a teenager anymore.

I washed my face with cold water and fixed my ponytail. After getting my beating heart under control, I walked out of the bathroom.

Jasper was standing in the hallway. It looked like he'd been waiting for me.

"Hey, Jasper," I said, smiling. I was suddenly aware that the last time I'd seen him was the unfortunate night of my birthday party. I felt an overwhelming sense of embarrassment.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

I suddenly realized that the feeling of embarrassment was coming from him. It was a powerful emotion.

"Sure."

He looked down the hallway, like he was trying to gather his thoughts. "I just wanted to apologize to you for my behavior at your birthday party. I know you must blame me for, well...for Edward leaving..."

I had to stop him. "Jasper? Please don't," I told him with a frown. "I never blamed you. I even told Alice to tell you that. Didn't she tell you?"

He studied my face for a moment. "Yes, she did, but I wasn't sure about it until I talked to you. You really don't blame me?" He looked confused. Jasper's features were beautiful, despite the scars. His eyes were a dark ochre color, but comforting. He was leaning against the wall, tall and lean.

"No. Not at all." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Everyone else did, you know," he said softly. He shook his head. "They would never tell me, but I felt it. I don't feel it from you. At all." His brow furrowed in confusion.

I could imagine that his family had really tried not to blame him, but their emotions had betrayed them. Rose, at that point, really hadn't wanted to move...not to mention her dislike of me. Edward was so extremely upset about the whole situation that he'd made the decision that he had. The whole family split after that. With a family that was so used to being together all the time, I could imagine that feelings were hurt.

"Jasper, no one else's opinion on this should matter but mine, you know that, right?" I asked, trying to look him in the eye.

He nodded, looking away from me quickly.

"Then, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to forget it. Okay?"

"But Edward—" he started, and I cut him off.

"Edward made a decision that I am still coming to terms with...but Jasper... I really don't want you to worry about this again, please. And if you have issues with anyone else, then you just send them to me."

I never really could blame him. I'd always accepted everyone in this family for who they were and what they were. But Jasper had always struggled the most with his control. I honestly felt bad that the whole thing had happened at all.

Jasper took a deep breath, and all of a sudden, I felt a sense of gratefulness envelope me.

I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Thank you," he whispered before turning and walking downstairs.

Alice came out of her room and flew into my arms.

I kissed her spiky head. "What's this for?" I asked, laughing.

"You just don't know how long that night has haunted him, Bella. Thank you." She followed him down the stairs.

They were all gone by the time I got downstairs. Edward was at the foot of the stairs, leaning against the wall, looking like the Greek god I remembered from high school. He looked up at me, not moving from the wall, with an expression that I couldn't read. He must have heard my hallway conversation with Jasper. I began to worry that I may have said something to upset him.

"Do you have any idea how amazing you are?" he asked, pushing himself off the wall and walking to me, cupping my face in his hands.

"I don't know about amazing. Hungry, maybe," I said, laughing.

"Come, love. Let's get you something to eat." He chuckled as we walked into the kitchen.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

I watched Bella make herself a sandwich. I was still reeling from what she'd said to Jasper. I'd been so wrapped up in myself at the time that I'd completely forgotten about him. He'd been able to read every emotion that I was feeling.

"Did you mean what you said to Jasper, love?" I asked.

She looked up at me and nodded. "Yes. Did you blame him?" Her eyes were sharp on mine.

"Yes, but not in so many words. I didn't blame him on purpose, but I guess my emotions betrayed me." I watched her walk to the table and sit down, and then I sat across from her.

She took a bite of her sandwich and studied my face. I longed to know what she was thinking. "He knew it, but you really shouldn't feel that way. He couldn't help his reaction any more than you could that first day in Biology."

And there it was. The simplest reason. She loved us and accepted us just as we were.

"You're right, sweet girl. Did you also mean what you said about me?" I asked nervously. "About coming to terms with what I did?"

She was chewing another bite and held up her finger. I chuckled and nodded. Finally, she swallowed and answered, "Yeah, I think so. I mean, it's easier when you're here. If someone had asked me that a week ago, or even two days ago, I wouldn't have had the same response. You being here makes a big difference."

"I'll always be here, love. I know you think I'll up and leave again, but I need you to understand that I'm never leaving your side again. I don't have the strength to be without you anymore. I love you, more than you can possibly imagine. Do you know that?"

She nodded before standing up and walking over to stand in front of me. All I could do is lose myself in the warmth of her beautiful brown eyes. They were filled with worry.

"What is it, love?"

"I love you, too, Edward. I just realized that I had yet to say that since you've been home."

I pulled her onto my lap. _Hom__e..._ I liked the sound of that. Home was in my arms. It was loving and warm, sweet and kind. It was wherever my angel was. _That_ was my definition of home.

I don't know how long we sat that way. I don't think either one of us cared. It was healing and comforting. I kissed her head when she yawned. "Come on, beautiful. Let's get you in bed."


	6. Chapter 6

**All songs can be found on my blog drotuno. blogspot. com (without the spaces), and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

**BELLA**

The last thing that I remembered was Edward carrying me up to his room. I vaguely remembered changing into my tank and sleep shorts and crawling under the covers. I couldn't believe how easily sleep had come to me. He'd only been back two nights, and already I was able to sleep like I used to. I was quite sure that lying in the safety of his arms had everything to do with it.

That's why when I awoke in the middle of the night alone, I was confused. I sat up and looked around, but Edward wasn't in the room – I heard music coming from downstairs, though. I got up, quietly walked down the hallway, and looked downstairs into the living room. What I saw and heard took my breath away. I had to remind myself to breathe.

Edward was sitting on his piano bench but facing away from the piano. In his hands was the acoustic guitar that I'd seen in his room when I first got here. He was wearing dark jeans low on his hips and was shirtless. His bronze hair was everywhere. Long fingers gripped the neck of the guitar. As he played, the muscles of his back flexed, and the moonlight highlighted every one of them. He was beautiful, perfect...and sad.

The song was older, but I recognized it as something my parents used to listen to. His angelic voice tore through my heart when I listened to the lyrics.

~oOo~

_Childhood living is easy to do  
The things you wanted I bought them for you  
Graceless lady you know who I am  
You know I can't let you slide through my hands  
Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away_

~oOo~

A tear ran down my face as I realized that the words were meant for me. He had to have known I was there, but he continued anyway.

~oOo~

_I watched you suffer a dull aching pain  
Now you decided to show me the same  
No sweeping exits or offstage lines  
Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind  
Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away_

~oOo~

I couldn't stop myself. I made my way down to him as he sang the last verse.

~oOo~

_Faith has been broken, tears must be cried  
Let's do some living after we die  
Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away_

~oOo~

He set the guitar down, and I went to stand in front of him, but he wasn't looking at me. He kept his eyes down, his hands gripping the piano bench on either side of his legs. I took a step forward and stood between his legs. His arms snaked around my middle, and he put his head against my chest, listening to my heart race. I ran my hands through his hair and down his back softly, over and over. I would have done just about anything to take the sadness from the room at that moment.

It was the first time I had seen him without a shirt on, much less touched him. He was soft and hard at the same time. His cool skin felt gloriously smooth under my hands. I didn't know how long we sat like that, but I needed to see his eyes, so I brought my hands to his face and urged him to look at me. They were filled with such fear and sadness that it hurt me to see it.

I brought my lips to his softly while my hands explored his face, tracing my fingers around his eyes and cheekbones. I felt his arms loosen a bit from around my waist, and then his hands rested on my hips. Our kiss started to deepen. I traced my tongue over his bottom lip, and my breath hitched at the taste. When his tongue met mine, I pushed my hand into his hair again and gently pulled him in closer, deeper. His hands that were still on my hips flexed, and I felt myself being picked up.

He set me down on his lap so that my legs were straddling his. The friction that it caused between us was delicious. We both moaned, stopping to look between us and then back into each other's eyes. I pulled him closer, kissing him with all that I had. I wanted more of him; I couldn't get enough. I was already wet, but the friction caused more wetness. I was sure that he was more than aware of it.

He broke from my mouth and kissed down my jaw, lingering on my neck for a moment before moving back up to my ear. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I'll never leave you again, I swear," he whispered. His voice was strained, husky. "I love you so much." His fingers gripped my hips like he felt I was going to slip away.

"I love you, too," I said breathlessly.

His lips crashed into mine again. Our tongues fought over control. I could feel his arousal between my legs, but the friction wasn't enough. I needed more. I rocked my hips, and we both moaned. I didn't know how far we were going to go, but at this point, I didn't care.

I felt one of his hands entwine in my hair at my neck, and the other one was moving up and down on my side, lightly coming in contact with the side of my breast. It came to rest back on my hip, and lightly, he touched the skin that was exposed on my stomach.

"Touch me, Edward," I whispered. "Please."

I felt his hand still at the bottom of my shirt. I pulled back and looked in his eyes. It was like he was asking for permission. I nodded.

He took his other hand from my hair, slowly lifted my shirt off, and tossed it on the floor next to the guitar. "So beautiful," he gasped.

He leaned forward to kiss my collarbone, and I felt his hands glide up from my hips across my stomach. My breath caught when his tongue touched the swell of my breast. Despite his cool touch, everywhere he touched me left a blazing trail. One of his hands slid around to caress the small of my back, and the other traced the edge of my bra. My nipple hardened at just that touch. Finally, he cupped my breast, and I just about came undone.

"Oh, God!" I moaned, digging my fingers into his sides. My hands had slipped down and were memorizing every contour of his chest and back. I wanted to feel every muscle, commit them to memory.

My hips involuntarily rocked against his groin again. I could feel both of us throbbing with the need for each other.

Edward pulled back, both of us gasping for air. "Oh, God, Bella...I need...I want to..." He touched his forehead to mine, but he was watching his own hand caressing my breast, rubbing a thumb over my nipple. His breath was sweet and intoxicating, and it flooded my senses. His eyes were so dark.

"I know...me, too," I said shakily, as I left open-mouthed kisses down his jaw to his collarbone. The taste of him was all Edward. I loved everything about his smell, but his taste was incredible.

The hand that Edward had at the small of my back moved down to my bottom. He cupped it and stood up with me. I locked my legs around his waist and let him carry me upstairs to his room. I heard him kick the door closed a moment before his mouth met mine. Our lips never broke while he laid me down on the bed. He hovered over me, bracing himself with one arm by my head while the other hand was kneading my breast.

Needing air, I broke away from his kiss. I sat up, and he sat up with me. Without taking our eyes off each other, my hand snaked around to my back and unclasped my bra. The straps fell loose on my shoulders, but I didn't take it all the way off. I kept my hand on the front, keeping myself covered.

Edward placed his hand over mine, pulled my bra off, and tossed it to the floor. His eyes were dark with need and lust. "Perfect," he murmured so low, I almost couldn't hear it.

I lay back down, pulling him with me. I needed to feel his skin on mine. All of my nerve endings ignited with the feel of his skin. He felt like cold fire.

He was lying on his side and brought his leg between mine so that my heated, wet core was against his thigh. He was holding himself up on an elbow by my head, and he cupped my breast with his free hand. My hips bucked against his thigh when he took my nipple between his thumb and finger, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"God, Edward!" I gasped.

His mouth left mine, and he kissed down to where my neck met my shoulder. He then kissed around the swell of my breast with open-mouthed kisses, leaving a hot trail, despite his cool mouth. When his tongue reached my nipple, I threaded my hands in his hair to bring him closer and hitched my leg around his hip.

Edward was tracing the waistband of my sleep shorts, gradually pushing them down. He pulled back, looking into my eyes – another request for permission. I nodded, tracing my fingers down his chest. He sat back and grabbed my shorts, slowly sliding them down my legs before tossing them to the floor.

"My God, Bella, you're so beautiful," he whispered. His brow furrowed, like he was in pain.

I felt his eyes all over me. He made me _feel_ beautiful. He made me feel like I was the only thing that mattered on the entire planet.

Edward's hands were still on my calves, his thumbs rubbing small, light circles on my skin. He lifted my leg and slowly, carefully kissed the inside of my knee.

My hands were trailing around the button of his jeans. It was my turn to ask for permission.

"We shouldn't...I shouldn't...not until...dangerous..."

I had never heard him speechless before. I was glad to know that I had the same effect on him as he did on me.

"Edward, please, I need to feel you," I begged. I squeezed my legs together, trying to control myself, to cause more friction.

He hovered back over me, lips crashing to mine, his tongue begging for entrance. I opened my mouth to him. I moaned into his mouth when his hand ghosted across my thigh and trailed up to the heat between my legs. His fingers moved between my lips, causing my breath to hitch.

He slid one finger into my heated core and moaned. "So hot, so wet," he whispered against my cheek. He slipped a second finger in at the same time his thumb grazed across my bundle of nerves.

I lifted my hips in response, gripping his neck and shoulders. "Jesus," I breathed against his neck, my mouth opening against his skin, licking the side of his neck. His thumb made torturous circles, it was insanity and heaven at the same time.

"Let go, love," he said silkily, and my orgasm crashed down around his fingers as his thumb made one more circle around my clit.

"Oh, God, Edward," I gasped.

"That's my beautiful girl," he said, smiling. His fingers were still slowly moving inside of me, riding out my spasms. He kissed me softly as a single tear ran down my face. He gently wiped it away with his thumb.

I still felt his arousal against my leg. I wanted so much to return what he had done for me. He saw it in my eyes. I wanted to touch him, to love him the way that he'd loved me.

"Patience, love," he said, smiling my favorite smile once more. "Let me talk to Carlisle first. To make sure it's safe. Okay?"

I nodded once.

He kissed away another tear that had escaped. "I love you more than you could ever know, Bella."

"I love you so much," I said, my breath hitched.

He pulled the covers up around us and then wrapped his arms around me, pulling my back to his chest as he placed light kisses on my shoulder.

I ran my hands down his arm and entwined our fingers together, curling our hands to my chest.

We lay that way for some time. Sleep wasn't coming to me yet. "Edward?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he breathed against my skin.

"Was that...the Rolling Stones?" I asked. I felt him more than heard him softly chuckle and nod against my shoulder. "It was beautiful, Edward, really. You play really well. When did you start playing guitar?"

He stiffened a little. "I'd missed music, but since I was...not near my piano...I decided to learn something a little more...portable." He was uncomfortable talking about being away.

I squeezed his hand a little to let him know that it was okay.

"Why such a sad song, though?" I asked.

"You were dreaming, love," he said, breathing into my hair and leaving a soft kiss.

I groaned. I couldn't imagine what I'd said this time. I wracked my brain, trying to remember what I'd dreamed, but nothing would come to me.

"You were begging me not to leave you again. It was too much for me," he said, and I could tell that talking about this was hurting him. "It just reminded me of the biggest mistake I've ever made."

I didn't know what to say. It felt so good to have him back. I knew it was soon – too soon – for me to hope. I meant what I'd said to Jasper...that I was coming to terms with Edward's decision. I was, really, but I couldn't help but feel the abandonment fear come through. It must have come through in my dreams.

I didn't want to talk about it. I wanted to live in the here and now. To take in as much of Edward as I could because I felt that he would slip through my grasp. I knew that I was avoiding the issue, but I couldn't help it.

"Sleep, my love," he said. "I'll be here when you wake up."

I fell asleep to him humming my lullaby.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

It was an all-consuming feeling, my love for Bella. There hadn't been a time since she came into my life that I wasn't surprised by her.

She had every right to hate me, to be repulsed by me, but she wasn't. She loved me still...no matter what I was, the things I'd done, or the stupid decisions I'd made.

I hadn't deluded myself into thinking that everything was perfect again. I was well aware that her faith in me had been shattered. I swore, to her and to myself, that I would spend every day of her life, my existence, by her side...loving her, giving her back everything that she had given me and then some.

Last night was wonderful, the closest we'd ever been. I was amazed that I'd maintained my control – that the bloodlust never surfaced, not once. My need for her and want for her was the only thing that I had to control. I'd meant what I'd told her last night, that I wanted to talk to Carlisle about this situation. Before leaving her, I'd tried to maintain all control over anything intimate between Bella and myself. At that time, though, my thirst for her blood was more than it was now.

Normally, my old-fashioned nature would not want to do anything unless we were married, and I had every intention of asking her. However, I couldn't deny her anything. I loved her, wanted her, wanted to give her anything that she'd ever wanted...and some things that she'd never thought of. It was my love for her and also a selfish desire for me to want to be with her in every way.

"...love you, Edward," my angel mumbled in her sleep.

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face, and I kissed her on the head. I heard her heartbeat change and pick up pace. My beautiful girl would be waking up soon.

I kissed her head again. "Wake up, sleeping beauty," I whispered, not sure if she was awake enough to hear me.

She stretched in my arms and rolled to face me. "Good morning," she said, yawning. Good God, could she get any cuter?

"Good morning, my sweet girl," I said, kissing her on the nose.

_Edward, you need to talk to Carlisle, _I heard Alice remind me. _It'll be fine, but he'll want to tell you himself, I'm sure. Also, Em and Rose will be here in eleven minutes._

I looked down at my angel. There was the brightest blush creeping across her features. "What is it?" I asked. Not for the first time, and I was sure not the last, I was completely frustrated that her mind was closed to me.

"Um..." She paused, the blush getting deeper. She was so beautiful. "I just...um...realized...that I don't have anything on," she mumbled adorably.

I chuckled. I couldn't resist her at all. "I like it," I said, running my hand lightly down her arm, across her stomach, and down her thigh. Her skin was maddeningly soft and warm. "I could get used to you like this," I teased.

I listened to her heart race as I skimmed my nose down her jaw to her neck, placing a kiss on her collarbone. I kissed the soft spot behind her ear and whispered, "I think that last night was the most beautiful I have ever seen you."

Her breathing hitched. "I thought that last night—" she gasped as my hand lightly touched her breast "—was a dream."

"No, ma'am," I said, smiling. "All real." I brought my lips to hers.

_Edward Cullen! _Alice was yelling in my head. _Don't_ _you dare start something you can't finish. I need to talk to Bella!_

I started to laugh. Bella looked at me curiously. "It seems your presence is requested by my sister, the pixie. Why don't I let you get showered and dressed. Breakfast?"

She smiled at me. "Um, coffee more than anything," she said.

"Coffee? When did you start drinking coffee?"

"My last year of high school. Sleeping issues and studying for exams...well...coffee was a necessity. And addictive," she explained with a giggle.

I kissed her forehead and said, "Okay. Coffee, it is, love."

I went downstairs and found Esme, who had already started Bella's breakfast. I truly think that she loved doing it. I told her about Bella's request. She said that she would take care of it and that Carlisle was in his office.

I walked into his office to find Carlisle sitting behind his desk, flipping through a medical journal. His thoughts were the first thing to hit me.

_I assume you want to keep this private, right, Edward? _he asked, and I nodded. _Alice told me you had some questions for me concerning Bella._

"Yes. I need to know if it's dangerous for us to...be together," I said.

_I take it that things are more...intense since you two got back together._

I nodded again. "I know she still has issues with my leaving, but last night..." I paused. "Last night, we went further than we ever have." I felt a smile creep across my face that I couldn't control.

Carlisle chuckled. _Good for you, son. I wish you both all the luck. You know I love Bella like she was one of my own._

I nodded again, smiling.

_If_ _the saliva from kissing hasn't been an issue, you should be fine. I think you may still want to be careful. Protection might not be a bad idea. What does Bella think about this?_

"I don't know. Things happened kind of fast." I chuckled, shaking my head to try to clear it.

"Talk to her about it. It will make you both feel better," he said aloud and then thought, _How was your control?_

"That's what I really wanted to talk to you about. It was fine. Like there was no bloodlust at all. It was never there. What would change?" I asked.

"Hmm...that's interesting. There was nothing? No burning?"

"It was no different than being around any other human. I liked the freedom, but I worry about the change," I said. I didn't know what it could mean.

"The only thing that I can think of is her age. She's older now, no longer a teenager. Her chemistry could have changed. Will you keep me posted on that?" he asked.

I nodded again, and then my mind was flooded with a loud laugh and a booming mind the same as his voice.

_It's_ _about damn time we came back here! Where the hell is everyone?_

Carlisle and I looked at each other, laughed, and said, "Emmett."

It was going to be nice having the whole family under one roof again.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

I waited until Edward had closed the door before I jumped up out of bed, grabbed my bag, and headed into the bathroom.

After a hot shower, I felt much more at ease. I still couldn't believe that last night hadn't been a dream. I had, on more than one occasion, had dreams like that of Edward prior to his leaving. After he left, they'd turned to nightmares. I let my mind wander to last night as I brushed my teeth.

I felt nervous about how far we'd gone. We'd never done anything like that before. It gave me hope and despair at the same time. What would happen if I gave him my complete self, only for him to take off again? My heart would shatter.

I brushed my teeth, left my hair loose to dry, and walked out of the bathroom into Edward's bedroom. Alice was bouncing up and down outside the door, holding something behind her back.

"Spill it!" she squealed, smiling.

"Spill what?" I asked, knowing exactly what she was talking about. I don't know why I tried to hide anything from her. She always knew.

She brought her hand from behind her back, and my shirt from the night before was in her grasp. I felt the blush creep over my face. I'd completely forgotten about it. Edward had tossed it by the piano bench. Well, he wasn't kidding... It wasn't a dream. My blush deepened.

"I knew it!" She laughed, a sound I had forgotten. It was like tinkling bells.

I snatched my shirt back and shoved it in my bag. "What do you want me to tell you, Alice? It's not like you don't know."

She laughed again. "True, but I was just curious as to what this meant for you two."

I sighed. "I don't know. I was wondering the same thing. It's all so weird, you know?"

She nodded for me to continue.

"On one hand, it feels so comfortable picking up where we left off. On the other, I'm still very hurt from his lies and leaving me." I sat down on the couch across from her and put my head in my hands. "I don't know what to do, Alice, honestly. I'm a mess! Then there's the whole Jacob side of this situation. He's going to be trouble, seriously, and there's so much more to it."

"Hmm..." she said, studying me. "Edward mentioned that to me. You know, I couldn't see Jacob Black in my visions. I could always see you, but when you made a decision to go see him, everything would disappear. I wish I could've seen something; I would've helped you a long time ago." Her voice sounded sad.

I looked at her. I'd forgotten how fiercely protective she was. She was so small, but I sometimes underestimated her. "Thanks, Alice."

Her face brightened, and she blurted, "You know what this calls for?"

I shook my head, confused.

"Therapy shopping!"

I laughed. I couldn't help it...I'd missed her energy. I thought about it for a minute and realized that I hadn't been shopping in forever. With Alice, it was always a marathon. "Yes. You're probably right."

I laughed as she jumped up and down in front of me. "Excellent," she said, clapping her hands. "Is tomorrow okay? Today is going to be sunny later."

I thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, fine. No eight hours at the mall, though, okay? I have a paper due on Tuesday, so I have to do that sometime while I'm here," I reminded her with a smile.

"Okay, no problem. We'll go to Port Angeles to keep it short," she said and started for the door.

I followed her downstairs and was making my way to the kitchen when a giant set of arms lifted me up in a crushing hug. "Little sis! I missed you!"

"Em...the human...can't...breathe," I barely got out, and I felt my face go purple.

"Oh, Christ! Sorry, Bells," he said, setting me down and smiling sheepishly. He looked like an oversized little boy who'd broken his toy.

The whole room cracked up.

I'd always liked Emmett. If I could have handpicked a big brother, it would've been him. He was carefree and easy to get along with. He always knew when to lighten a room. He was also an open spirit with a huge heart.

I shook my head at him, laughing. "How have you been, Emmett?"

"Okay. Better now that we could come home! I'm glad Edward finally got his head out of his ass!" he boomed. His face was making no apologies for his statement.

I heard a growl from behind me and turned to see Edward's face in a scowl. I turned back to Emmett and raised an eyebrow. "You're on your own, buddy." I patted him on the shoulder and continued into the kitchen, leaving the snickering guys behind me.

When I got into the kitchen, I could smell the wonderfulness that was coffee. I wasn't kidding when I told Edward I'd become addicted. It was the only thing that got me through my senior year of high school. Nightmares ruined my sleep, but I still needed to study. It was all I could do to crawl to class every morning.

Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were all sitting at the kitchen table. Esme got up and handed me a cup.

"Thanks, Esme."

"Anything for you, hon," she said, patting my cheek. "I have breakfast for you, too, when you're ready."

I nodded and turned to look at Rosalie.

She was as perfect as ever. Long, unending legs, blonde hair, and a face that models would sell their souls for – and she still intimidated the hell out of me.

"Hey, Rosalie," I said, pouring my coffee.

"Bella," she said, looking me over. I saw her linger on my cheek.

_Dammit, Jake!_

"It's good to see you. Emmett didn't break anything on you, did he?" she asked, laughing.

"He tried," I answered, laughing with her. I was hoping that this time around, Rosalie and I could be friends. I admired her.

I leaned against the counter, sipping my coffee and allowing the caffeine to flood my system.

Edward came up behind me, put his arms around waist, and kissed my hair. "What do you say to going to our meadow today? Alice says it's supposed to be sunny."

"Yeah, sure," I said, nodding. "But I need to allow some time for homework today. Alice is torturing me with shopping tomorrow, and I have a paper due Tuesday."

Edward smiled my favorite smile. "Shopping?" he asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

I just laughed and shrugged. "Yeah, something about therapy."

He laughed with me, shaking his head.

He was about to say something else, but my phone went off in my pocket. I took it out and sighed. It was another text from Jake.

**J: Where are you? Why aren't you home?**

I looked at Edward, and his face was unreadable. He looked into my eyes, and I knew that he was trying to see what I was going to do. I got lost in him for a moment before I shook myself out of it and looked back at the phone.

I decided to reply back, knowing it may open a can of worms.

**B: None of your business, Jake**

I looked back at Edward. "If I ignore him, it's worse. It's best to get this over with."'

He reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear.

My phone went off again.

**J: You're with HIM aren't u?**

I didn't even look up this time. I just started replying, getting angry.

**B: What part of "I don't want to talk to you" do you not understand?**

**J: You're not leaving me. I won't allow it!**

**B: You don't own me! You never have, never will!**

**J: I will kill him if he touches you! You are mine!**

I gasped and looked at Edward. His eyes were darker. He touched my face, rubbing a thumb across my cheek, and said softly, "I'd like to see him try." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was mad and worried.

**B: Shut up, Jacob! Or I tell Charlie where all the bruises are coming from. He's already suspicious.**

"That's the best thing you've told him yet," Edward said from my side. "You should've said something to him already."

I nodded. He was right. But I'd been protecting Charlie. He'd already been so worried about me after Edward had left that lying to my father came naturally.

**J: You'll regret that. If I can't have you, no one can.**

"Son of a..." Edward snapped, grabbing the phone out of my hand. "Enough talking with the dog." He took the phone and pulled the battery out of it. "Tomorrow while you're out, Alice will set you up with a new number, okay?"

All I could do was nod. Tears started to fall; I couldn't help it.

Edward wrapped an arm around me and walked me into the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled me to his lap, running his fingers through my still damp hair. "It's all right, love. He can't hurt you anymore. I promise."

I looked up at him. His face showed everything for just one moment. He was worried, scared, angry, nervous. – and love...tons of love radiated from him.

"What are you thinking, love?"

I smiled at the old question. "You need to know something about me and Jacob." If this was going to come down to a fight, he had to know everything. Parts of this were going to make him mad, and other parts, sad. "You need to know why."

He stiffened around me. I knew he was thinking the worst.

"No, let me tell you."

He relaxed just a bit and nodded for me to go on.

"I'd tried many times to distance myself from him. He's not the same boy I was friends with two years ago. When you left, he was a good person, easy to talk to...helpful. He was my best friend. But when he changed...when he became a werewolf, his temper was out of control." I looked around the room to see my entire vampire family in the room with us, and I knew that they were listening. "He was so angry. I was, too, but I never wanted more than friendship from him. He always wanted more. He pushed for more. He manipulated Charlie. That's why I've never told Charlie anything. Stupid, I know...but I can't change that.

"Anyway, the temper thing was insane. He would push me about you – well, all of you, really. And I was still fiercely protective; even though you were gone, it felt like a betrayal to tell him anything."

"You didn't have to—" Edward started, and I put my hand up to stop him.

"Couldn't be helped. It's just the way I am. Anyway, the first time the pack wanted information about you guys was the first time he hit me." I heard Esme gasp, but I couldn't look anywhere but at Edward. "It was a little while after they'd killed Laurent, and Victoria was in and out of the area. They'd been tracking her constantly. I made the biggest mistake by letting my theory slip about Victoria. I said that her evasiveness was probably her special talent. He wanted to know all about you guys. See, they'd thought that it was just a myth, the talents. I told him at first that I didn't know anything, trying to blow him off, but he must have seen it in my face. I thought that he would break my leg, wanting to know about Alice's visions." I heard a sound escape from her from another part of the room. "I couldn't fight him. He's huge now – six foot seven.

"I just wanted you to know that he knows about you, Jasper, and Alice, and that I am so sorry. The day that Victoria was here...the day you came back...was the day that I was going to walk away from him completely. I just wanted you to know that. It was why I was where I was...thinking, trying to find courage. This..." I said, pointing to my cheek. "I got this because I told him that no matter what he had done for me – good, bad, or otherwise – I would still rather be with you." A sob escaped me on the last word.

Edward cupped my face with both of his hands and said in a whisper, "You have nothing to apologize for. Ever." He wiped my tears away with his thumbs and kissed my lips and then my forehead. He curled me to his chest, and I melted into him.

I felt a wave of calmness fall over me. I looked around to Jasper, and he smirked and winked. I smiled back, able to take a deep breath to settle myself.

Once I was calmer, thanks to Jasper, I was able to continue. "Okay, so turnabout is fair play, I say."

I heard Emmett say, "That's my girl. Get even!"

"They have knowledge on you guys; you should have equal ground. He's going to come for me. He always does. And this time will be worse because it's you." I felt Edward pull me closer. "He goes through Charlie first. He plays the sensitive boyfriend to the hardheaded girlfriend card for him."

"Bells, you aren't hardheaded! Who told you that?" Emmett said sarcastically, and everyone snickered.

The room felt a little lighter after that. I felt Edward kiss my head again, chuckling. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

I turned to Carlisle. "You need to know...there are seven of them, as of now. There's Jacob, Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Seth."

"What do you mean 'as of now'?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, you guys are here now. It's your presence that sets off the change. As long as you guys are around, the boys within the bloodlines will change."

"Interesting," was all Carlisle said.

"They can communicate with each other in wolf form, too. They hear each other's thoughts. Every thought. It helps when they're fighting or tracking. They can go pretty far, too. Sam is the Alpha, which is weird. It should be Jacob, according to the bloodline, but he never took it. They widened their search route since you guys were gone. All the way up to here. Jake knows Edward's back but not all of you. Maybe Alice, if he's spoken to Charlie. So I don't know if they're coming this close or not. Your venom is poison to them. I didn't know if you knew that."

"How does he know I'm back?" Edward asked.

"Because night before last, when you dropped me off, he smelled you on me when he grabbed my arms," I said.

He winced but nodded.

"Their tempers are the key." I turned back to Carlisle. "Sam is very controlled, but the rest are young and volatile. As Alpha, if Sam gives them an order, they physically can't disobey it." I thought for a minute. "I guess that's it. If I think of anything else, I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Bella," Carlisle said. "I'm very sorry that you had to go through that." He looked at Edward, and I knew they were communicating.

I turned to see Edward nod at him. He looked at me and smiled. "Love, I think it would be best if you weren't alone for a while, that one of us is with you at all times. Do you agree?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I said, frowning. They were going to hate babysitting duty. "But what about school and work and Charlie?"

"We'll be there, I promise," he said, and the whole family nodded in agreement. "Now, let's get you breakfast and get out of here for a while. Okay?"

I nodded, and we went back into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**All songs can be found on my blog drotuno. blogspot. com (without the spaces) and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

**EDWARD**

Bella stayed quiet through most of the ride and the run out to the meadow. I knew that she must still have been upset about the things she'd told us earlier. My mind was fighting with guilt and anger, and at this point, I couldn't tell which one was winning.

I spread out a blanket for us and pulled her down to me. "Love, are you all right? You haven't said much since we left the house."

We sat across from each other, legs crossed in front of us. I took her hands in mine and traced light patterns on her palm.

"It was a little weird saying all of that. I'm sorry if any of it upset you. I'd never mentioned any of it to anyone. Ever. And then all of a sudden, I'm ranting in front of your whole family. You guys must think I'm a fool for not being able to get away from him."

"On the contrary. I think you have to be the strongest person I've ever met. And my family loves you. They would never think less of you. In fact, they were all in awe of you." I smiled when she looked up at me. Putting my hand to her face, I lightly traced the bruise with my thumb.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, some of us were here the last time there were wolves. We remember what they can do. How volatile they can be. Esme was mortified that someone would hurt you. 'My sweet Bella,' she kept saying. Carlisle worries as to what damage he may have done to you and couldn't believe you were still standing. Emmett was angry – he may take them all on in defense of you," I said, smiling.

She snorted.

"Jasper is worried about you emotionally. He just tried to keep you calm. But Alice...she's feeling quite guilty."

Her eyes snapped to mine. "Guilty? Why? She couldn't do anything about it. She didn't know!"

"That's just it, love. She's upset with herself that she can't see them. Rose was the most intriguing. She was shocked that you would still try to protect us, even though we weren't here. She was impressed by you. She didn't think even she would've been able to do that.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, still touching her face.

She nodded, looking into my eyes.

"When did this..." I paused, tracing the line of the bruise up her cheek. "When did this happen?" I tilted my head, waiting for her to answer.

"Um, like last Wednesday, why?" she asked, looking into my eyes.

"Let me get this straight. You told Jacob that you would rather be with me two days _before _I came back? Even after all this time? Even after all I had done?" I was shocked. "Why?"

Tears welled up in her beautiful, deep eyes. Her voice was low, and she looked down when she answered. "Because it was true. Because I was tired of fighting it. I was tired of wearing a mask. I was tired of the pain. I was tired of trying to love someone I didn't. He knew exactly what to say to get me to that point, to break me down."

"Oh, Bella, it seems I have even more to apologize for," I said, wiping away her tears. "You love me more than I deserve. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that any of this had to happen to you."

She didn't say anything; she just sat there, looking around the meadow. "Do you remember the first time we came here?" she asked finally, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Of course," I answered, smiling. "How could I forget?"

She picked up my hand and watched the sun glint off it. We had declared ourselves to each other that day – the lion had fallen in love with the lamb. My life hadn't been the same since.

"Would you say that we always tell the truth here?" she asked, looking up at me. "That there are no lies in this place?"

I thought for a moment and said, "I would have to agree with that. Why, love?"

"Then, can I ask you a question?" She was still staring into my eyes but tracing my hand at the same time.

I nodded. "Please."

"Are you really staying? Are you really back...here...with me?" Her warm eyes were so full of worry.

"Yes, Bella. Yes," I swore, kissing the palm of her hand tenderly. "I can't leave you again. It hurts to be away from you for a moment. I can't go through that again. I feel whole for the first time since I left. I'll swear upon this place if you like, but I'm not leaving. I'll be here for as long as you want me. I love you, and I was a fool for making the decision in the first place. If I go anywhere, I want you with me." I wanted so much for her to believe me. I _needed_ her to believe me because I loved her. I needed her.

My angel took a deep, shuddering breath and closed her eyes. "Then as of right now, what do you say to no more apologies? Because I don't want to live with the mistakes, or the pain, or the guilt around us anymore. I just want to be with you. Can we do that?"

"I would like nothing more. I love you, Bella, more than you could possibly imagine," I told her, cupping her face in my hands.

"I love you, too, Edward. I always have," she breathed.

I brought her lips to mine, focusing all my love in that one kiss. I loved everything about her. I loved her strength, her wit, her reason, her smell, her taste. I never wanted to live without it. Ever. I traced my tongue across her bottom lip. Our tongues crashed into each other. We were getting rid of all past apologies. This was forgiveness in its purest form.

I laced my fingers into her hair to bring her closer to me. Her hands wove into my hair, and I moaned into her mouth. I pushed her back onto the blanket, and our bodies were flush, fitting together like two missing pieces.

When she needed air, I pulled back to look at my beautiful girl. She was perfect. The sun highlighted her dark hair, casting red glints. Her chest heaved with desire for me. And I wanted more.

I was just about to kiss her again, when a strange scent caught me. It was animal-like and woodsy. I heard a mind say, _I think there's someone ahead._

"Bella, did the wolves come out here?" I asked, and she shot straight up.

"Yes, they killed Laurent not far from here. They chased him away from me when I was here alone once. Why?" she asked, looking around. Her heartbeat changed. She was scared...

We stood up, and I looked around. I heard the mind before I saw the boy. _Crap, there _is_ someone out here. Hey! It's Bells!_

The figure that came from the trees was a young boy of about sixteen. He was tall, with dark hair and dark skin, and he was wearing a pair of cut-off jeans and no shirt.

"Bella, he knows you," I said.

"Oh, it's just Seth." She instantly relaxed. Turning to me, she explained, "Seth Clearwater. He's saved me from Jacob more times than I can count. He's a sweet boy, honest, Edward." She looked up at me, taking my hand, and we walked toward him.

Seth made his way up to us and almost looked relieved to see her. "Oh, Bella, are you all right? I haven't seen you since Jake lost his mind the other night." _And it looks like the jerk left a nasty one on her face, too. She's too good for him._

"I'm fine, Seth. Thanks for everything that night, really," she said softly. "Seth, this is Edward."

I nodded to him, too tense for anything else. Bella squeezed my hand to let me know it was okay.

He waved to me. "Hey, look, Jake isn't far. Maybe you guys should get out of here, okay? As soon as I change, he's gonna know I've seen you," he said. _He's so gonna kick my ass for letting them go, but it's worth it. She's put up with his crap for way too long._

Bella was right. There was a kind mind behind the large boy. "Thanks, Seth. If it's possible, could you let Sam know that we're all back and need to mind the treaty again? That way, we're all on our respective sides. If he has any questions, he can come to the house or call," I told him.

"Oh, yeah, no problem," he said, smiling a warm smile. "Hurry up, and get outta here, okay? I saw the Jeep parked back there. You're clear to go. And Bella?" He paused until she looked up at him. "Be careful. Jake's on the warpath. I've never seen him like this, okay?" _He's crazy...simply lost it. Even Sam can barely keep him in check._

"Thanks, Seth. You be careful, too. He's going to hate you for this. You know that, right?" she asked, and he nodded but was smiling.

Bella snatched up the blanket and handed it to me. Once she'd climbed onto my back, we took off toward the car.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

It wasn't long before we were back at the house. I went up to Edward's room, grabbed my backpack, and came back downstairs to sit in the living room to work on my paper.

The house was pretty quiet, considering everyone was home but Carlisle. He had already started his new job in Port Angeles. Edward playing the piano was the only sound in the room.

I opened the laptop that Charlie, Renee, and Phil had purchased for me for my high school graduation, tossed my hair into a loose bun before securing it with a pencil, and then got to work. It didn't take long before I was completely absorbed in the project.

Like I'd mentioned to Carlisle, I was only taking a few classes: English lit and creative writing. The paper that I was working on was for the former. We were studying Shakespeare. It shocked me how repetitive college courses were to high school classes. It was an easy assignment, something I was able to do without much thought.

I'd planned to write about _Much Ado About Nothing_, but since Edward had come back into my life, it seemed easier and much more appropriate to use _Romeo and Juliet_. It didn't take long before I was finishing up.

As soon as I was finished, I really started to listen to the music that Edward was playing. My lullaby was first, and then he transitioned into Esme's favorite. As he started playing _Moonlight Sonata_, I decided to check my email.

There was the normal something from Renee, so I answered her first. There were a few from old school friends. The only one that I still answered regularly was Angela. She'd asked how I was doing and had included pictures of her beautiful wedding dress. She'd also asked about Charlie, Jake, and Renee. I gave her a quick update and shut my laptop just as Emmett sat down with me.

"Hey, Bells, ever get tired of piano music?" he asked with a smirk.

I looked over at Edward, and it seemed like he was in another world. It was still one of my favorite sights _ever_. He was so beautiful when he played. His uncontrollable hair hanging in his eyes, his long fingers caressing the keys, his sharp jaw set...it all drove me mad. "No, never. Besides, it beats what's on my iPod," I said, laughing. "I seriously need new music. I just never know what I want."

"Well, what kind of music do you like?" he asked, grabbing my laptop. "Let's see what we can get you."

I shrugged. "I like everything, anything...old, new. It doesn't matter – well, no rap..." I scooted over and looked at the screen as Emmett pulled up a download manager.

Edward started playing _Bridge Over Troubled Water,_ and it was beautiful. Renee had played that over and over when I was young.

"Download that, Emmett. I forgot about that song."

He nodded, and I saw Edward smile as he continued to play.

"Clay Aiken, or Simon and Garfunkel?" Emmett asked, laughing.

"Um...not Clay Aiken, that's for sure," I said, laughing with him.

"How about Pink?" Rose asked, coming in and joining us. "I like her. She's smart and tough."

I smiled and nodded. "I like her, too."

Emmett searched her out and started some downloads just as Alice came into the room with Jasper right behind her. "Ever heard _Into the Mystic_ by Van Morrison?"

"Alice, you really enjoyed the seventies way too much," Emmett said, laughing. "But she's right. That's a good one." He typed it in and added it to the queue. "She made quite the little hippie."

We all laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, there _is_ something I want, Em," I said. "Lifehouse has a few songs that I like. Can you get those?"

"Yeah, no prob," he said. "How about _Africa_ by Toto?"

"You enjoyed the eighties too much, Emmett," Rosalie teased. "What a rough decade for music!"

"It wasn't all bad," Edward said, finally joining me on the couch, pulling me back to his chest and gently tugging the pencil from my hair to let it fall down around my shoulders. "Elton John, Billy Joel...they were good."

"Piano again, Bells," Emmett whispered to me, and I giggled.

Edward nodded, chuckling. "Sue me," he said.

"How about _Raining on Sunday_ by Keith Urban?" Jasper piped up.

I had forgotten he was from Texas. Country music seemed fitting for him.

"Country? Really?" Emmett asked him and then looked at me.

"Go ahead, I don't care. I'm telling you, anything is fine." I was having way too much fun to stop them.

"Oh, Bella, that song is so romantic!" Alice said, looking at Jasper and smiling. I knew there was more to the story.

"Romantic? If you want romantic, Alice, you need _Wicked Game_ by Chris Isaaks," Rose said.

"No," Edward disagreed, squeezing me closer, "romantic is _At Last_ by Etta James or _Someone To Watch Over Me_ by Ella Fitzgerald."

I looked back at him, and he kissed my nose, smiling my favorite smile.

"Well, if you're going to have Etta James, you might as well have Frank Sinatra's _All The Way_," I said, and Edward nodded into my shoulder.

Emmett was typing away and downloading them all as we called them out. "Keep 'em coming!" he said, smiling.

"Okay, how about _Broken Road_ by Rascal Flatts?" Jasper added. "Or _Wild Horses_ by The Rolling Stones."

I felt the blush before I could stop it, but Edward added, "Yeah, but don't do the Stones version. Get the one by The Sundays."

I felt him kiss my hair, and I couldn't look at him when he put his hand in mine and squeezed. The song brought back all the memories from that night, and it was all I could do not to attack him right there in front of his family.

"How about _Home Sweet Home_ by Motley Crue?" Emmett asked, looking at Edward and laughing. "That's fitting for you, huh?"

Edward just rolled his eyes at him.

"What? It's got piano in it!"

I busted out laughing and asked, "Emmett, did you wear the leather jackets and spandex?"

"Hells, yeah!" he said, grinning.

The whole family was nodding, looks of disgust on their faces.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I asked, shaking my head and smiling. "Just tell me you didn't have the Flock of Seagulls hair, okay? Please!"

"No, but Edward could have done it. His hair would have been perfect, but he wouldn't do it...so we made Jasper do it once for Halloween."

"It was awful," Jasper said with a look of disgust. "We went to a party, and no one would leave me alone. Both girls _and_ guys hit on me!" He shuddered with the thought, and the whole room exploded in laughter.

Emmett must have ended up with about sixty songs by the time we all finished. "Okay, little sis, give me your iPod, and I'll load them all on it for you."

I reached into my backpack, pulled it out with the cable, and handed it to him. "Thanks, Em!" I turned to Edward and said, "I'm going to go grab something to eat."

"Okay, I'll come with you."

Once we'd made our way into the kitchen, I looked around for a few minutes and found everything I would need for spaghetti. I started the water for the noodles while Edward leaned up against the counter.

Esme came in and joined us. "Bella, hon, let me finish this. Sit. I never have anyone to cook for. It's a mother's job to spoil you."

I started to protest, but she gave me a stern look and told me to sit one more time. Smiling, I sat down at the table and asked, "Okay, so, who has Bella babysitting duty Tuesday?"

"I do." Edward smiled smugly. "And it's not babysitting, Bella. I just want to make sure you're safe. You know that, right?"

I nodded and said, "I know. It just sounds really boring to hang outside my class for two hours and then outside my work for another six, just to do it all over again on Wednesday and Friday."

"Bella," Esme said as she set my plate in front of me and sat down with us. "Just count yourself lucky that he won't be sitting on your desk in class."

Edward rolled his eyes, and Esme and I giggled.

"True. We can't have that. I wouldn't learn a thing!" I told her honestly. Edward chuckled, winking at me. "But you can come into the book store. Miss Gail won't care. People read in there for hours. She's fine with it. You should meet her. She's funny." I shook my head, trying to get the thought of Edward on my desk out of my head before picking up the fork and starting to eat.

"Isabella Swan, you mean you don't want to take classes with me again?" he asked in mock shock. His eyebrows rose up, and he could barely contain his smile.

Blushing, I took another bite so I wouldn't have to answer.

"That's my cue to leave," Esme said, snickering as she got up from the table.

I swallowed and said, "Thanks, Esme. It's delicious."

She just chuckled again and left us in the kitchen.

I looked up at Edward, and he had one eyebrow raised, waiting for my answer. "No, I have no problem taking classes with you, Edward. Again. Just stay in your seat and off the top of my desk," I said, raising my eyebrow back at him.

He fought his smile and asked, "And why is that?"

I finished my food and stood up to clean my plate, taking everything to the sink and beginning to wash up. It wasn't long before I felt him behind me. I turned off the water as he snaked his arms around my waist.

"You didn't answer my question, love."

Coherent thought went out the window.

"I think you know why. You're proving my point right now," I whispered. It was the only voice I could muster when one hand pressed itself to my stomach and pulled me back flush to his chest. His other hand was moving my hair, and he started lightly kissing me behind my ear.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, slowly sucking on my earlobe.

"Um...you are just...oh...a little...distracting," I barely got out when his hand slowly slid under my shirt. I started to shake, and I felt him smile against my neck.

"Am I?" he asked against my skin.

I was flooded with his smell. It was all I could do to keep my knees from giving out.

I turned around in his arms and looked up into his highly-amused face. His normally golden eyes were so dark. "Yes, you are. Very."

I reached up, running my hands into his hair, and pulled his lips to mine. He moaned when I glided my tongue across his bottom lip. I didn't think there was a more erotic or honest sound I would rather hear. Our tongues crashed into each other, and I thought the taste would take my breath away.

One of his hands went to the small of my back and slightly lifted my shirt. The other cupped my bottom. I moaned at the feel of his hands on me and then gasped as the hand at the small of my back went to my bottom and I felt myself being lifted to the top of the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing him closer to me. I could feel his arousal between my legs, and we both moaned at the friction.

"Aw, in the kitchen, Bells?" Emmett whined playfully as he and Rose came busting into the room.

Edward and I broke apart with a gasp from me. I felt the blush creep up my face, but I was a little upset with being interrupted. "Well, Emmett, it's a good thing I'm the only one that eats here, right? So sue me," I said, using the words Edward had said not long before.

Edward chuckled into my shoulder, whispering, "I love you."

"Yeah, but it isn't sanitary," Emmett mumbled.

Rose slapped him in the back of the head and said, "Shut it, Emmett. Leave them alone!" She took him by the hand and headed out into the garage, mouthing, "Sorry," on her way out.

I just shook my head and sighed. "Okay, human moment. I guess I'll get ready for bed. Help me down?"

Edward nodded and set me down, still smiling.

I went into the living room, grabbed my laptop and iPod, and tossed them into my backpack before heading into Edward's room.

"Hey, love, would you be okay for a few hours? I'm going to go hunting with Carlisle when he gets in," he explained once he'd shut the door to his room.

"Yeah, sure," I answered, nodding. "Will you be gone by the time I get out of the shower?"

"Yes. He's on his way home now. I'll try not to wake you when I get in, okay?"

I nodded and kissed him before heading into the bathroom.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Carlisle and I didn't hunt long. We were home before one a.m. As we ran up to the house, I saw Jasper outside.

"Edward, bro..." Jasper started, shaking his head. "You need to check on Bella. The girls are with her now. Her nightmares...they're awful. It's pure fear coming from her."

Carlisle stopped me and asked, "How bad are they?"

"She's always had them, but they're worse now. She had one the first night I came back. They're heartbreaking. It's like she's fighting someone in her sleep, but she won't talk about them," I answered, shaking my head.

"Edward, with all that she's been through, it's understandable," Carlisle said as a cry from Bella rang through the house. "Go to her, son."

I flew up the stairs to find Alice and Rose sitting on the bed with Bella. My sisters' faces were full of worry. Bella's face was covered in sweat and tears. She was crying but completely asleep. There was a part of me that was undecided whether I should wake her or not.

"Oh, Edward. Thank God!" Alice cried too quietly to wake Bella, jumping up from the bed. "And I agree with you. Wake her."

"I got this. Thank you," I said softly. "Alice, take Jasper out. This was too much for him, I think."

She nodded, and then she and Rose left the room, closing the door behind them.

I walked over to the bed and lay down beside Bella, wrapping her in my arms. I put my cool hands to her face and realized her face was on fire. "Bella, love?" I said softly, not wanting to scare her even more. I started to hum her lullaby, and her breathing evened out.

I stared down at my angel. She looked so fragile, delicate.

She started talking in her sleep. "Edward, don't go..." she said, clinging to my shirt.

"I'm right here, love," I murmured, running my fingers across her face and through her hair. I'd thought for a moment that she'd woken up, but she still continued to sleep.

"Victoria...Jacob...kill me..." she mumbled, trembling in her sleep.

"Shh, Bella," I said. "I've got you." I continued humming her lullaby.

Just as I thought she was going to settle down, she gasped and sat straight up, looking around. Her heart was flying.

"Bella, love, it's okay," I said, sitting up with her and wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

She looked at me, studying my face. It was almost as if she couldn't see me. Her face crumbled into sobs. "Oh, Edward!" she cried, throwing her arms around my neck.

"It was just a dream, love," I told her. "Can you look at me?"

She pulled back, still trembling. I looked in her eyes, which were red and swollen from crying. Her face was flushed and sweaty. I wiped away the tears and sweat, smoothing her hair away from her face. She was still effortlessly beautiful to me.

"It's okay," I murmured again, kissing her forehead and then her nose.

My Bella took a deep, shuddering breath, and then I felt her relax. She nodded and fell back onto her pillow.

"Talk to me, Bella. Tell me about the dream, please," I begged, lying back down beside her and pulling her close.

"I was somewhere I didn't recognize. It was dark, cold. Jacob was keeping me there. Victoria was there, too. They both were trying to kill me...waiting for something or someone. I don't know, it's starting to fade," she groaned, putting her hands to her face.

I pulled her hands away. "Your face is way too beautiful to hide. Please don't cover it up," I said, and she rolled her eyes. She never had seen herself clearly. I smiled at her reaction and kissed her forehead.

The electricity was back, thick. It seemed to glow in the room. We both looked at one another for a moment.

Bella's brow furrowed, and she asked, "Do you feel that, too?"

I nodded. I could barely restrain myself from touching her. Finally giving in and tracing her bottom lip with my thumb, I murmured, "It's always around us. At times, it's stronger. I don't know what it is."

She reached up and touched my face. "Like that time in Biology, when Mr. Banner put the movie on. It was there, too," she said breathlessly. Her fingers were gliding over my face, tracing my eyebrow.

I chuckled at the memory. "I remember. I wanted to touch you so badly, it was painful."

She started to giggle and said, "Oh, God...you, too? I thought my fingers would break from holding onto the table."

I nodded, laughing. "Exactly. I wanted to do this so much." Sliding my hand up her neck and into her hair, I weaved my fingers through it. I brushed my lips lightly to hers, skimming my nose along her jaw line, placing an open-mouthed kiss to her neck. Her heartbeat picked up, along with her breathing.

Bella took her other hand and put it on the other side of my face. "It was all I could do not to touch your face, your hands," she gasped softly, gliding her hand down my arm, entwining our fingers together. Our breathing was heavy and expectant.

I pushed our hands above her head and hovered over her lips. "I knew that day," I whispered, "that all I would ever want was you."

When our lips met, it felt like two magnets slamming together, and we both moaned loudly. I licked her bottom lip, and she gasped. Our tongues met. Her taste was strawberries, spring flowers, and salt from her tears; it was incredible, glorious. Her hand fisted in my hair and pulled me closer. I pushed myself up from her side and positioned myself above her. When she opened her legs to me, I lowered down between them.

She wrapped her legs around my hips, causing me to grind into her, and she groaned at the friction. The scent of her arousal increased the more we slid together. She pulled her mouth from mine when she needed air, but I couldn't stop tasting her. I kissed my way down her neck to her collarbone and then up to her ear. Her hands roamed my back to the bottom of my shirt and underneath. Her touch was like fire as she lifted it up. Breaking contact for just a moment, I pulled it off and tossed it to the floor.

Our lips met again in a frenzy, tongues and lips colliding. Balancing myself on one elbow above her head, my other hand glided down her arm to her hip. I slipped my hand under her shirt to the warm, soft skin of her stomach. She moaned at my touch, throwing her head back and arching closer to me when my hand cupped her breast. I lifted her shirt over her head, tossing it somewhere in the room.

She was wearing a baby blue, lacy bra. She was flawlessly beautiful, perfect. My hand snaked its way of its own accord to her back and unclasped her bra. That, too, ended up somewhere on the floor. "Too beautiful," I murmured on her skin.

With the feel of skin on skin, my angel's legs squeezed me in closer, and she raked her fingers down my back, causing a moan to escape me.

"God, Edward," she gasped. "Why can't I get close enough to you?" She kissed down my chin and over my Adam's apple and then licked her way back up to my mouth.

I didn't have an answer for her, but I knew exactly what she meant. My hand left her breast, and I slid it down her waist, to her hip, and back to her bottom. She pushed against me with her hips, groaning. Sliding my hand down her thigh and coming to rest behind her knee, I hitched her leg higher.

I gripped the waistband of her shorts and looked down at her. "Bella, I want—" I leaned in and raked my tongue flat across her hardened nipple "—to taste you...so badly. Everywhere. But I..." I paused, gripping the fabric tighter, trying to control myself, and heard the fabric start to tear. "I need to know... Should I stop?"

I pulled back from her. Bella's breathing was heavy, causing her perfect breasts to rise up and down with desire.

"Edward, please don't stop," she groaned. "I'll die if you stop."

I pushed back from her, gripped both sides of her shorts, and lowered them down her legs. I tossed them to the side and took in the most beautiful sight on the planet. My angel's completely naked form was before me, and I couldn't believe the control I had. She was rubbing her thighs together, writhing with the friction. I lifted one of her legs and slowly kissed the inside of her thigh.

Her scent was no longer filtered through clothing. It was Bella, pure and sweet. I kissed from her thigh, all the way up to her apex and then dragged my tongue between her lips from her core to the little bundle of nerves. She was so wet, and her taste was intoxicating. Her hips bucked against me. I wrapped an arm over her hips with her leg over my shoulder.

I kissed and licked all that she had to give me. With the hand that wasn't holding her down, I slid one finger into her hot, wet center while licking the sensitive nub. It didn't take long before she was gasping for air, and I felt her walls clench around my fingers.

"Oh, God," she gasped, clawing the sheets for control and leverage.

I wanted everything her body would give me. I didn't want to waste any of it, so I continued to lick her until the spasms settled down.

When I crawled back up her body, her lips crashed into mine. She pushed me onto my back, hovering over me. "Jesus," she growled, her eyes dark and almost feral, "I can taste myself on you." She kissed me again, our tongues relishing the flavor of each other.

Her small, hot hands explored my chest. It was like she was trailing a branding iron on my skin. It was insanely wonderful. When her hands reached the button of my jeans, I whispered, "Bella, you don't have to..."

"I need to," she whispered back, sliding the zipper down.

I lifted my hips as she dragged my jeans down my legs. She dropped them off the end of the bed. Groaning, she raised an eyebrow at me. "No underwear, Edward?" Her eyes raked over my body, and she rested her hands on the top of my thighs.

I shook my head, smiling. "I don't like them much."

She groaned again and said, "I'm really glad I didn't know that before."

Before I could say anything, her hand encircled my erection. My head went back with the touch. I felt her hair lightly brush my thighs while she licked and kissed all the way up to the tip. I gasped at the sight of her mouth wrapped around me. What she couldn't fit inside her mouth was in her hands at my base.

It was the most beautiful sight, her lips on me. I had dreamed about it, wished for it, but never thought I would have it.

She moaned against my skin, and that was nearly my undoing. I felt myself twitch in her mouth, and I knew I wasn't going to last. "Love, move, please."

She pulled back just as I came across my stomach. Reaching down, she grabbed her shorts that I'd torn and cleaned me up before tossing them back to the floor.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her down, drawing up the covers around us. "I love you," was all I could say, kissing her hair.

"I love you, too," my love said as she relaxed against me, falling asleep almost at once.


	8. Chapter 8

**All songs can be found on my blog at drotuno. blogspot. com (without spaces) and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

**BELLA**

I rolled over and stretched in Edward's arms the next morning. "Good morning," I said, yawning.

"Good morning to you, too, beautiful," he murmured, kissing my temple. "I let you sleep as long as I could, but it won't be long until my sister comes and steals you away."

I groaned and snuggled deeper under the covers. I felt the bed shaking with his laughter. "Sure, sure...laugh it up. Can't you hide me?"

"Nope, this was all your commitment," he said, still laughing.

"Dammit. Fine," I sighed. "It's not like I don't need to go. Someone ruined my pajamas, and now I need new ones." I peeked out from the covers to see him still laughing. "Wonder who that could have been..." I said, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Hmm, don't know, love," he said, fighting a smile. "Breakfast? Coffee?"

I sighed, nodding, and then watched as he stood up completely naked and pulled on his jeans. God help me, he was beautiful. Even his ass was perfect. I watched as he buttoned up his jeans, and I relished in how low they sat on his hips. It was all I could do not to lick the vee that his abs made above the waistband. I felt my tongue lick my bottom lip just he turned to look at me.

"You are so busted," he said, laughing.

I shrugged. "Sue me," I told him with a smirk, snuggling back into the covers to hide my blush.

"You'd better hurry. Alice is debating jumping on the bed to get you up," he said, walking toward the door.

"Okay, Alice! I'm up, dammit!" I yelled, pushing back the covers.

I heard her squeal from somewhere in the house. I also heard Emmett's guffaw. There was never any privacy in this house. I had forgotten that much up until now.

I walked toward the bathroom but stopped when I realized that Edward hadn't left the room yet. He was leaning on the door with a glazed look on his face as he watched me walk unclothed across the room.

"Who's busted now, mister? Hmm?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and going into the bathroom. I heard him chuckle. "Pervert," I muttered teasingly, knowing he could hear me. I heard him crack up as he shut the bedroom door behind him.

It wasn't long before I was showered and dressed. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and headed back out into Edward's room. Alice was there, jumping up and down. Again. I watched her and wondered if I would have had the same amount of energy if I were a vampire.

"Morning, Alice," I told her with a laugh, spotting a tray on the bed. I picked up the cup of coffee and took a sip.

"Morning, Bella. Are you ready for girl's day out?" she asked, practically vibrating.

I set my coffee down and took a bite of a bagel before nodding. "Oh, that reminds me. We should invite Rosalie. All of us should go."

"Okay, I'll go get her in a minute." She paused for a moment, staring at me and smiling.

I looked at her, wondering what she was staring at. "What?" I asked with a mouth full of bagel.

"Well?" she prompted.

I realized what she wanted. "Not a chance, Alice. Go get Rosalie." I laughed, pointing to the door. I took a sip of coffee as she walked out of the room.

Before I could finish my breakfast, they were both walking back into the room. "Hey, Rose, do you want to go with us? You've got to save me from Alice all day. Please?"

Rose laughed. "Of course. I'll go get ready. Thanks for the invite."

We walked downstairs together as Alice babbled away about manicures and pedicures. All I could do was shake my head and laugh.

We kissed all of our guys goodbye, and I told Edward that I would call him as soon as Alice fixed my cell phone situation. I missed him as soon as we were in the car, zooming out the driveway.

It was a really fun day. I hadn't hung out with just girls in so long that it took a while to get used to. We did end up with manicures and pedicures, gossiping the whole day.

Alice tried repeatedly to get me to talk about the night before. "C'mon, Bella. Please. You guys were never this hot and heavy before. Talk to us!" she begged as she handed me clothes to try on.

I sighed. "I know, Alice," I said, "but I don't know what to tell you. I'm completely uncomfortable discussing something with you that I haven't even talked to Edward about."

"That's what girlfriends are for, Bella," Rose said. "We give you perspective."

I laughed. It turned out that Rose was a lot of fun once the boundary was down. She was sarcastic, smart, and brutally honest. I really liked her.

"Okay, fine, you two," I said, giving in. "What do you want to know?"

We made our way to the food court. I was starving. Once I'd sat down, they bombarded me with questions.

"Well, how do you feel about this?" Alice asked.

"What? The fact that he's back, or that he's different as far as our boundaries go?" I asked.

"Both," they said at the same time.

I had to laugh. It was hysterical watching them beg for information.

"I don't know... Let's see. It's overwhelming that he's back – all of you, really. I was angry at first, finding out he'd come and gone and hadn't said anything to me. It really hurt me, you know? But we've talked about things and are working on it."

"And?" they said together. I just about spit out my soda when they spoke at the same time again.

"As for boundaries... Did you know how it was before?" I asked.

Rose shook her head no, while Alice nodded.

"Okay, well...before, he controlled it all. The kisses, touching. Everything. And I would get really frustrated. He would stop us before anything got to be too much. The kisses were short but sweet. Now, he doesn't stop at all. That's overwhelming a little, too. He said something about no more bloodlust."

Both of them nodded.

"He's different," Alice said. "His mind is made up to stay with you. His path is pretty set, Bella. He also has decided to give you everything you didn't have before. That includes intimacy."

I was shocked, but it made sense and made me feel a little better.

They gave great advice and told me how much Edward had changed in just the few days that we had been back together. That he was happy. I agreed that I was, too.

Alice fixed my cell phone problem as promised. She'd wanted me to get an iPhone, but I didn't want a touch screen. We'd compromised on a Blackberry Curve. I thought it was too much, but she'd insisted, saying something about missed birthdays and graduation presents.

I texted Edward when it was all set up and in my hands.

**B: Alice went crazy, but this is my new number. Love you.**

**E: Don't fault her. I told her to spoil you. Miss you.**

We were on our way home when I got another text from him.

**E: Should I come rescue you? I'm miserable without you.**

**B: No need. On our way. And I missed you, too. You have no idea!**

It was evening by the time we got there. The guys begged for a movie night, so we all plopped in the living room in front of the TV. I fell asleep leaning up against Edward's chest.

I awoke the next morning back in his room. I must have looked confused.

"You fell asleep watching the movie. I carried you to bed," he explained, smoothing my hair away from my face.

"God, I don't even remember the movie," I said, yawning and stretching.

"I imagine not. You barely got through the opening credits. Did my sisters wear you out?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes, they're quite deadly with their torturous ways," I answered, drinking in the beauty of his face when he laughed. "But as you can see, I survived."

I got up to head into the bathroom. I had class and work today, and I wasn't looking forward to going back home to Charlie's tonight. I was becoming spoiled by the little bubble that we had created here since Edward's return.

He got up and headed toward the door. "I'll get you something to eat, love."

I showered and dressed quickly. Looking in the mirror, I saw that the bruise on my cheek had started to fade. Even still, I decided to ask Alice if she would mind helping me cover it up today. It wasn't something I wanted the whole world to see.

By the time I got back into Edward's room, she was there with her makeup kit.

"Thanks, Alice," I said gratefully, sitting on the edge of the couch so she could get to work.

"No, problem," she chirped. She began working on me soon after Edward came up with my coffee and breakfast. It was one of the first times that I noticed she wasn't bouncing. She took the task seriously. I could see it in her face that she was still feeling a little guilty about not being able to see Jacob.

I sipped my coffee, trying to wake up, while Edward sat down beside me and rubbed my back. I realized that anything to do with my bruises unnerved them. Instead of letting them worry, I changed the subject.

"Edward, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, love, anything," he said, continuing to rub my back.

"I need to print my paper for class today. Will you help me?"

He smiled, nodding.

When Alice was finished, she sat with me on the couch. I handed my laptop to Edward, and he opened it up and turned it on.

"Which file?" he asked, and I opened it for him. "Romeo and Juliet?" He raised an eyebrow.

I nodded with a smile.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm going to take it to Carlisle's office to print it. I'll be right back."

I sat back down next to Alice. She had been so quiet. I wanted to talk to her. "What is it, Alice?" I asked, taking a bite of eggs.

"It's really bugging me that I can't see anything about Jacob. I try to force it, but I just end up with a headache." Her brow creased in frustration.

"That's not weird. I get a headache when I see Jacob, too," I said, smirking, and she snorted. I wanted to lighten the mood. "You know none of it is your fault, right?"

She nodded. "I just feel bad. Like we left you to the wolves, literally." She snorted again, trying not to laugh, but it struck me as so funny. We fell over on the couch laughing.

"That reminds me," she started once the laughter died down. "You've been thinking about talking to Charlie." It wasn't a question, but it was true all the same.

"Yeah. I just don't know how he's going to react," I said, finishing my breakfast and sitting back. "He's been snowed by Jacob for so long. It doesn't help that I've been lying, too."

Edward walked back into the room and handed me everything, including my paper.

"Thanks. Now I don't have to stop at the campus library. My hero!" I said dramatically, and he chuckled.

I turned back to Alice. "I was going to try to talk to him tonight," I said, sighing.

Edward sat beside me again. "You should just tell him the truth. Show him the texts on your old phone, love."

"I know you're right, but it doesn't make it easier. It's going to open up a can of worms, that's for sure. You guys coming back, my lying...it's a mess. Seriously," I said, closing my eyes.

Alice stared at me for a moment. "Your arms, Bella...show him your arms. He's a cop. He'll have to see that's Jacob's hands," she said, pushing up the sleeve of my shirt.

~oOo~

Before long, it was time to head to Port Angeles. Edward carried my backpack, and we headed toward the garage. I gasped when we got through the door. There, sitting like no time had ever passed, was the beautiful silver Volvo. Until this moment, I hadn't even thought about it. But seeing it there made everything a little bit more real. I looked up at him, and I didn't have to even ask the question.

"I had it in storage," he said, shrugging. "I went and picked it up yesterday while you girls were gone." He had my favorite half-smile on his face.

"Why was it in storage?" I couldn't imagine that he didn't want to drive it. He loved this car.

He looked at the car for a moment and back to me. "Remember what you said about reminders being in your room, your truck, the school?"

I nodded.

"Well, I had the same problem, love. I couldn't even look at it once I left. So many memories." His eyes looked sad.

"And look..." I opened the passenger door. "You're taking me to school again. Some things will never change," I teased, snickering.

He smiled, shaking his head at me.

The ride was quick, of course. He drove like always...like it was a race. Once we were on campus, I showed him where to park closest to my class. He carried my bag again and took my hand as he walked me toward the building.

"My class is over around two," I said, looking up at his beautiful face. "Won't you be bored? Do you want my iPod to pass the time?" I giggled.

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "It's only two hours, love. I think I'll be okay, but I will take the iPod."

I reached in my bag and handed it to him. "Okay. Love you," I said, walking toward the door.

"Love you, too," he echoed, and before I turned away, I saw him start to fiddle with the iPod.

Class was brutally boring today. I couldn't tell you if it was the subject or the fact that the most beautiful man was waiting for me outside. My attention was lost to daydreams.

I looked down at my notes and remembered what Esme had said about being thankful that Edward wasn't going to sit on the top of my desk. I flushed at the fantasy that caused to flow through my mind. Something about him hovering over me...I was off in my own world.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

**E: Why are you blushing? Shouldn't you be paying attention?**

My mouth fell open, and I looked out the window. Edward was sitting on a bench in the courtyard just outside my classroom. His eyebrow was up, and he looked like he was trying not to laugh.

I took a look around the room and noticed a few girls ogling him through the window. For once, I was really glad I was sitting in the back of the room.

**B: Never you mind what I'm thinking. Suffer with my silent mind.**

I watched him open the text and chuckle.

**E: Please tell me. Or do I have to come in there and make sure you pay attention?**

**B: Don't you dare! Besides, I think you have a fan club starting in here.**

I saw his eyes widen and look up to the windows. I laughed silently at his face of shock.

**E: There's only one student I'm interested in.**

**B: Which one is she? I can make her disappear!**

**E: She's the beautiful brunette in the back. She does this amazing thing with her tongue...**

I felt the heat rise up in my face. I was going to have to kill him. I knew it was impossible, but he was in trouble. Two could play at this game. I peeked out the window, and he was laughing his ass off at my reaction.

**B: She's taken, you know. Some hot guy that likes to go commando. Would that be you?**

I watched him read it, and he looked up at me. I saw his tongue flicker to his lip. He raised one eyebrow, leaned back on the bench, and started to reply. I took a minute to drink him in. He was wearing black jeans and a light gray sweater with a white T-shirt under it. It accentuated every muscle. His hair was everywhere, as usual. It was all I could do to stay in my seat.

**E: I might be. Want to find out?**

If I wasn't aware of where I was, I think I would've moaned out loud. I suppressed a shiver. I bit my lip to control myself. I couldn't even look at him.

**B: You wish.**

**E: You have no idea!**

I took a chance to look up at him. Oh God, what a mistake. His eyes were dark, staring at me.

**B: You're in so much trouble, mister. It'll be a long time before we're alone again.**

**E: Don't I know it.**

**B: You started it.**

I looked up and realized that class was just about done. I wrote down the assignment from the board, but I hadn't heard a thing. I noticed that everyone was handing in their papers.

Once I'd dropped mine off, I walked out the door to see the girls from class still staring at Edward. He looked a little uneasy about it.

I walked up to him. "You would think you would be used to the stares, Edward."

His face softened once he saw me. He kissed my forehead, and I saw some of the girls' faces fall with disappointment.

"It's not the stares, love. It's their thoughts," he said with a disgusted look on his face.

I snorted, grateful once again that he couldn't hear what I was thinking. I took his hand and started to walk. "I want something to eat. I have time before work."

We walked to the cafeteria, and I got a salad before sitting down at a corner table. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Few relationships could survive the silence. Charlie and I were good at it. But I loved just sitting and being with Edward. He never demanded small talk.

I sat there for some time, and he was playing with my hair, looking around the room contentedly. I finished my salad and looked up at him. "Human moment. C'mon, it's on the way out."

We were back outside in moments, heading toward the car. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and said, "So, what did you learn today?" The smirk was plastered across his face.

"I learned that I should shut off my phone before going in," I said, raising my eyebrow at him, but he busted out laughing. "You should be ashamed!" I chuckled with him.

"I should be, but I'm not. It was too much fun watching your face. Are you ever going to tell me what you were blushing about?" he asked, squeezing my shoulder.

"Absolutely not. And so much for that old-fashioned guy I knew once," I said, giggling.

He gasped and feigned hurt. "He's still around. Do you want me to find him?"

"Not a chance," I said, getting into the car.

I showed him how to get to my job. It was a little book store a few blocks away from campus. "Do you want to come in and meet Miss Gail?" I asked, kissing his cheek.

"I'll come inside in a few. I want to call Alice and see if she's seen anything. She's been waiting for Victoria to make a decision," he said, frowning.

I shuddered.

"We won't let anything happen, love. You know that, right?"

I nodded. "Okay, heading in, then." I kissed him again and went into work.

Miss Gail was fighting with a heavy box when I walked in the door. She was a short, elderly woman with a wicked sense of humor.

"Miss Gail, wait, I'll get that."

She stood up, happy to see me. I clocked in and threw my hair in a messy bun before taking the box from her and starting to check it in.

"Isabella, I hope you're feeling better. I missed you Friday," she said, walking behind the counter and sitting on the stool.

"I am, thank you. I'm sorry I forgot to call," I said, taking a stack of books and beginning to shelve them.

She waved the comment away like it was no big deal. "Just worried about you, Isabella," she said, flipping through a check-in sheet for the delivery. "We have another box in the back, too."

I nodded to her and got to work.

Time flew by once I was putting books away. It was mindless work, and I was able to let my mind wander over everything that had happened in the last few days. I had never felt as whole as I did now that Edward was back. I could breathe again. I was happy. I wondered if it was all going too fast, but we seemed to be setting our own pace. It was faster than the last time, but I had no complaints. I would be all right with whatever we both decided.

I was positive that I was going to talk to Charlie tonight. I was hoping that he would believe me. I didn't know what I was going to do if he didn't. My highest hopes would be for him to ban Jacob from the house. That would save me a lot of grief. Jake came and went as he pleased at my house, and I hated it.

The other thing that was worrying me was going to be Charlie's reaction to Edward's return in my life, but that would be a time issue. If Charlie couldn't accept him back, then I was old enough to get my own place. Although, after this weekend, the Cullen house was really tempting.

"Hello, beautiful," a silky voice said behind me.

I just about fell off the step stool I was standing on. A cool grip caught me.

I turned around and said, "Oh, Edward, you scared me!"

"Sorry, love. You were in your own world," he said, chuckling. "Here. I forgot to give this back to you." He handed me back my iPod. "I made you a playlist."

"Oh, thanks. I was thinking about what I was going to say to Charlie. What did Alice say?" I asked, putting the last few books away.

"She can't narrow anything down. Victoria must not be sure what she wants to do," he said, frowning, and I nodded.

Edward followed me as I took the step stool back to its place and walked up to the front counter. "Miss Gail, those two boxes are put away," I told her, leaning on the counter.

"Thank you, Isabella. We're getting two more in tomorrow," she said, looking up from the clipboard. "I'll just wait until you get here." Her eyes slid past me to Edward.

"Oh, Miss Gail, this is Edward Cullen." I grabbed his hand. "Edward, this is my boss, Miss Gail."

"Hello, Miss Gail," Edward said in his usual velvet voice. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hello there, Edward," she said. She looked at me and said, "My goodness, he's a handsome one, Isabella."

I snorted and looked at Edward, who looked like he would be blushing if it were possible. I squeezed his hand.

"Please tell me this means that that awful Jacob won't be coming back in my store," she said with a look of disgust. "No manners, that one."

"You banned him, remember?" I asked.

Jake had caused a huge scene. He'd been mad at me for not returning his calls, and he'd come to the store and dragged me out by the arm. Miss Gail had been livid.

"Yes, I remember. He's no good, that one. However, Edward, here, looks like a fine gentleman," she said, looking him over with a keen eye. "Tell me, Edward, would you be any relation to that new doctor in town, Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes, ma'am. He's my adopted father," he said with a smile. "We just moved back into the area."

"Yes...he's handsome, too," she said. "Some family portraits you guys must have."

I laughed. I looked at Edward, and he was chuckling, too.

"Isabella, you can go if you want. I can close up," she promised, hopping down from her stool.

"Miss Gail, if it's okay with you," Edward said, "we can all walk out at the same time. You shouldn't lock up alone."

She looked at him for a moment. "Hmm, maybe you're right. Isabella, he's a keeper. Hold on to that one," she said, walking to the back, mumbling to herself about chivalry not being dead after all.

I chuckled, thinking that she had no idea.

We all walked out at the same time, and Edward made sure that Miss Gail got to her car okay. I wrapped my arm around his waist when we walked toward the car. "Told you she was something else," I said, snickering.

"She was fascinating. Everything she spoke was exactly the same that was in her head. Like she had lost the filter for inner dialogue," he explained, chuckling.

I could well imagine. "Yeah, she's brutally honest sometimes, but I love her. She's been like a grandmother to me."

The way that Edward drove, we were pulling in his driveway sooner than I'd expected. I put my backpack in my truck and saw that all my purchases from the day before were already in there. I turned around to tell Edward that I would call him in a few hours to let him know what Charlie said, when he took my hand and walked me to the back of my truck.

"There's something that I've wanted to do all day," he said, letting the tailgate down on my truck and sitting on it. He picked me up and sat me down on his lap so that I was straddling his thighs. Reaching up, he slowly dragged the pencil out of my hair, allowing it to fall to my shoulders.

He ran his hands through my hair and rested them on my neck, slowly pulling my face to his. Our lips met, and I moaned with the contact. I put my hand on his face and up through his hair. My other hand was at his waist, and all I wanted was to feel his skin. I slowly put my hand under his shirt, tracing the muscles of his stomach. I felt Edward's hands grip my thighs and slide up to my bottom, pulling me in closer.

I felt his tongue glide across my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to him. We both gripped each other tighter when our tongues met. It was as if we couldn't get close enough.

I broke away from him, gasping, "I don't want to, but I have to go." I put my forehead to his, and we were both breathing heavy.

He closed his eyes and said, "I know." He hugged me tighter, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I buried my nose in his hair, trying to take in as much of his smell as I could.

I didn't hear her approach, but Alice said, "I'm sorry, guys, but you need to know..." She paused, and we both looked at her. "Charlie's future just went black, which means—"

I interrupted her with, "Jacob's at my house." I dropped my head to Edward's shoulder.

"Yes, Bella, I'm sorry. I just thought I would give you warning."

"Thank you, Alice," Edward said, putting me back on my feet. "Bella, do you want me come with you?"

I shook my head no. "No. As long as Charlie's there, I'll be fine. I'd better get this over with." I sighed.

His face looked like it was set in stone. He was hiding everything behind it. He was worried for me.

I looked up at him and asked, "What are you thinking?"

He looked at me for a minute, tracing my bottom lip with his thumb. "I was just thinking how much I love you, how much I hate sending you to him, and how much I regret leaving you with him...and I'm debating whether to run away with you, never looking back."

"As tempting as running away sounds, Edward, we can't," I said, making sure that he was looking at me. "Trust me, it's really tempting." I smiled at him sadly. "I got myself into this mess with Jake. It's time I fixed it. Also, we talked about regrets for leaving. No more of that, okay?"

He nodded. "Promise you'll call me after you talk to them. You promise me that you will let me know if you need me." His stare was intense and so full of worry.

"I promise. Besides, aren't you coming over when Charlie is asleep?" I asked with a forced smile.

"If you want me to," he said.

"I do. I'll call you as soon as I can," I said, kissing him one last time.

When I pulled into my driveway, Jacob was outside. I grabbed up all of my stuff and started into the house. I really didn't want to deal with him at all, but because he was here, I had a feeling this was going to be ugly.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" I asked, steeling myself with anger.

"I was worried about you, Bells. Your phone isn't working," he said, but he didn't look worried. He looked mad.

"You're right. I turned it off and got a new number yesterday, Jake. I don't like being threatened," I said, narrowing my eyes at him as he got closer to me.

"It's not a threat, Bells. It's a promise. You aren't leaving me," he sneered.

I sighed. This was really going to get ugly. I hoped that Charlie would hear this soon. "Jake, let me explain something to you...and I'll use small words so that you'll understand, okay? I do not want to see you anymore. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to even be your friend. Do you get it?" I tried to get a little louder to get Charlie's attention.

It worked. I saw a flicker of motion in the window behind Jake. Charlie stepped out the door just as Jake grabbed my wrist, grinding the bones.

I dropped a few of the bags from my shopping. "Ow, Jake, dammit!" I felt him squeeze harder. I was pretty sure that he was breaking it.

Jacob pulled me closer and whispered, "I know you were with him. I will kill you both."

My wrist was absolutely on fire. "Jake, let me go. That hurts!" I screamed.

Just then, Charlie came down the steps. "Jacob, let her go, son."

Jake looked like he was debating something, but I could see that he was starting to shake again.

"Let her go, kid. Don't make me have to take you in. Billy would be pissed," Charlie said, putting a hand on his chest. "Now, get out of here." My dad looked every bit of the cop he was at that moment.

Jake glared at me for a moment and then turned around and walked to his car. Before he got in, he said, "Bells, I'll talk to you later."

"No, Jake, you won't. We're done. It's over." I held up my wrist and said, "This was the last straw, Jake." My arm throbbed with the movement.

I was shaking with anger and pain. Charlie made sure that Jake left and then helped me pick up all of my stuff. We didn't say anything on the way into the house and up to my room. I threw everything on my bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a towel and some ice out of the freezer. I sat down at the table and set the towel on my wrist.

Charlie sat down across from me, but he was still quiet. I was still seething when he decided to say something. "How's your wrist?"

I shrugged. "I'll get over it. I always do."

"This isn't the first time, is it?" Charlie asked, looking uncomfortable.

I shook my head no and lifted up my shirt sleeves so that he could see Jake's handprints. Tears fell from my eyes at the hurt on my dad's face.

"I trusted him," he mumbled. He looked at me, studying my face. "Why didn't you tell me, Bells?"

"I don't know, Dad. I really don't. I was miserable with Jake, but he was always around. You were happy, thinking everything was okay. I was too tired to fight either of you," I said with a sigh, wiping my face.

"What do you want to do about it?" he asked.

"I just want him kept away from me. He's threatened more than once to kill me," I said, looking at him across the table.

He closed his eyes. "I know. I heard him out there. He thought he was being quiet, but he wasn't. He said that he knew you were with 'him.' Who did he mean?"

I stared at Charlie for a minute. If I was ever going to come clean with him, now was the time. "Edward. I saw him today." Okay, so not totally clean.

"How'd that go after all this time?" he asked, looking worried.

"Really well, Dad. There were some things that were misunderstood, some things we both got wrong a long time ago, but we're going to talk them out. I feel really good about it," I said. It was as honest as Charlie would be able to handle.

He nodded and stood up. "Okay, Bells. You aren't kids now...and maybe that will help. Just be careful with Edward. Now, this Jake business...I think I should talk to Billy."

"Billy is just going to make this my fault, Dad. If you want to hear some truth, talk to Seth. He's helped me out of a few issues with Jake," I said, hanging my head.

Charlie nodded. "Okay, well, do you want a restraining order against Jake?"

I looked at him, confused. "You would do that to your best friend's son?"

"I would do that for my daughter. Period. It wouldn't matter who it was. Now, do I need to go do that?" He looked fierce, and for a moment, I really appreciated having him know the truth.

"You tell me, Dad. What would you tell someone else in this situation?" I asked. I really didn't want to make this call.

"I would tell any woman to get away from the guy and get an order of protection," he said.

I nodded. "Okay, then. I guess we'd better. Do you need me for that?"

He shook his head no. "What are we going to do about that arm?"

It was swollen and pounding. "I'll call and see if Carlisle is home from the hospital yet. If he is, then I'll just go see him. I'll call you later and let you know what he says."

"Okay. I'll run up to the station and start the paperwork." He headed toward the door. "Bells, I am sorry I didn't pay attention."

"It's okay, Dad, really. I just want him out of my life," I said, and he nodded and walked out the door. I watched him drive away in his cruiser.

I was pulling my phone out of my pocket when there was a knock at the door. I sighed, preparing myself for another round with Jake, but then I yanked open the door to see Edward standing there.


	9. Chapter 9

**All songs can be found on my blog: drotuno. blogspot. com (without spaces), and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

**EDWARD**

"Talk to me, Alice. Tell me something, anything," I said anxiously, pacing in the living room. My imagination was taking over. It was driving me mad, thinking of the things that could happen to Bella.

"You know I can't, Edward. Not until he's gone," she replied, rubbing her temples.

Jasper was desperately trying to keep the whole room calm.

"Hey, bro," Emmett called from the chair. "Want me to just go over there? I can end this madness, once and for all. Hurt one of us..." His mind went into a series of violent acts against Jacob Black, and while I agreed with them all, it wasn't helping the situation.

"No, Em," I said, still pacing. "Tempting, but no. Charlie would have a heart attack."

"You know, Edward. As long as Charlie is there, she'll be okay," Esme said, coming into the room.

I nodded.

I heard Alice let out a breath. "She's fine," she said. "See?" She showed me Bella, sitting at the table in her kitchen with Charlie. She was crying and holding a towel to her arm. Wincing, she clarified, "Well, mostly fine..."

I sighed, relieved, as I moved and fell onto the sofa next to Jasper. I felt him fill the room with calm, and I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

He just shrugged and thought, _You looked like you needed it. I understand, though. I want to kill him myself. No one should touch her. She doesn't deserve it._

In his mind, he showed me the conversation they'd had. He'd been so down on himself since that birthday incident that her forgiveness meant everything to him. He would do anything for her now. Bella had no idea what my brothers were willing to do for her. It was just another reminder why I shouldn't have taken them away from her and her from them.

"Edward, he hurt her wrist. She wants Carlisle to look at it. She's coming over," Alice said from the other side of Jasper. "Charlie's gone to the station."

"She shouldn't drive. I'll go get her," I said as I ran out the door.

Bella looked livid when she opened the door until she saw it was me. Then her expression softened, and she ran into my arms.

"Love, are you all right?"

"How did you know to come?" she asked into my chest. "I was just about to call you."

"Alice saw you once Jacob left. Let me see your wrist," I said, gently pulling her back.

It was quite swollen, but I didn't want to hurt her any further than he already had. "Come on, I'll drive you. Does Charlie know where you're going?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll tell you all about it," she said, locking up the house and walking out to her truck.

My Bella was pretty quiet on the way to the house. I drove as fast as her decrepit truck would allow me. Carlisle was home by the time we got there.

We walked into the house, and Esme was on Bella before anyone could blink. She had her face in her hands. "Are you okay?"

Bella nodded. "He just grabbed my wrist," she said, frowning. "What an idiot! Charlie saw the whole thing." She was mad again. My Bella was beautiful when she was laughing, but she's breathtaking when she's mad. Her face flushes, and her eyes grow dark.

Carlisle walked into the room. "Hello, Bella. Let me see."

She held out her arm to him, and he touched it lightly. I saw her flinch. "Bella, how did he grab your arm? Did he just squeeze?"

She shook her head. "No, he ground the bones."

I growled before I could stop myself.

_Easy, Edward. _Carlisle thought. _It could be worse, but it does look_ _like he tried to crush it._

Carlisle made her move her wrist up and down.

"Shit!" she gasped. "Sorry, Carlisle. It just hurts."

I rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"It's okay. When you live with Emmett, foul language is easy to get used to," he said, snickering.

We all laughed, including Emmett, who seemed to take it as a compliment. I heard him think, _Fuck_ _yeah!_

"I don't think he broke anything, but I do think that the tendons are torn. I'm going to put you in a brace, okay?" he asked, and at her nod, he went to get one.

Bella turned, walked into the living room, and then sat down next to Alice. "Charlie saw everything. The fool even thought he would threaten me one more time, and Charlie even heard that! So he's down at the station filing a restraining order on Jacob." She sighed. "He's going to talk to Billy, too, which should be interesting. Just you watch... Billy will place all the blame on me," she said, looking at me.

"What makes you say that, love?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

"I don't know. Just a feeling." She shrugged. "Charlie's fine with you being back. I think he's picking his battles. The Jacob thing is more important."

Carlisle came back and fit her with a brace, which she wrinkled her nose at. He chuckled and said, "Don't complain. At least it isn't plaster."

"Okay, okay...got it," she said, wriggling her fingers. "How long does this have to stay on?"

"I'll check it again in a few weeks. Take Tylenol for pain, okay?" Carlisle checked the straps one more time.

"Thank you, Carlisle, really," she told him.

"Anytime, Bella," he said before leaving the room. _Edward, she's exhausted. Get her home soon,_ he thought, and I nodded.

She sighed and leaned into my side. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Love, do you want me to take you home? You look so tired."

She nodded. "Yeah," she said, standing up. "Bye, guys."

"Bye, Bella!" everyone said at the same time.

We pulled back in her driveway and saw that Charlie was back. My angel looked exhausted.

"Will you meet me upstairs?" she asked quietly.

I nodded and opened her door. I waited until she got through the front door before I went up through her window.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

I walked in the door, and Charlie was pacing back and forth. "Hey, Dad."

"Bells," he said, almost as a sigh of relief. "What's the verdict?"

"Carlisle said it was torn tendons." I showed him the brace. "What happened with you?"

He handed me a packet of papers. "Carry this with you. It's the order of protection. If he approaches you within fifty feet, you can call me...or the Port Angeles police, if you're at school."

I nodded. "Okay, Dad. Thanks. I'm going to take some Tylenol, take a shower, and go to bed...probably in that order," I said, smiling.

"Okay, good night," he said. "And just so you know, I'll be talking with Billy tomorrow."

I nodded, already dreading how that would go.

"Oh, Dad, before I forget. I need to give you my new cell number," I said, writing it down on the pad in the kitchen. "I changed it yesterday with Alice at the mall. Jake's threats were too much."

He nodded and pocketed the paper. "Smart girl," I heard him mumble, walking into the living room.

I went up to my room and found Edward sitting on my bed. "Hey," I sighed. Seeing him made everything else seem unimportant.

"Hey, sweet girl, go take your medicine and shower. I want to hold you all night," he said softly.

I smiled at him. "Who am I to argue with that?"

He snickered.

I grabbed my pajamas and went into the bathroom. Taking off the brace, I set it aside and then took my time in the shower. It helped with the tension that was all over me. Once I'd brushed my teeth and detangled my hair, I put the brace back on. Opening my medicine cabinet, I took out the bottle of Tylenol and shook out two tablets. Using the water from the sink, I swallowed them down.

I walked back in my room and saw Edward lying on my bed, reading the papers that Charlie had given me. He set them down and opened his arms to me. "Come on, love."

I curled up next to him, listening to his beautiful voice hum my lullaby. I sighed and kissed his neck.

"I love you, Bella. Now sleep." He kissed the top of my head, still humming, and that was the last I remember.

My dreams were an all-out assault on me. One moment, it would be sensual...the next, terrifying. I couldn't get a grasp on any of it. Flashes of red hair and howling wolves would scatter across my mind. Moments of pure lust, drowning in the essence of topaz eyes. Finally, trapped in a green maze of trees, I felt like I was being pinned down. Then came a throbbing pain in my left arm.

I shot up out of my bed, gasping for air, like I'd been under water for too long. I was covered in sweat, and I was a little shaky.

"Bella, relax, it's okay." I turned toward the silky voice and instantly felt myself calm down. Edward was there, wiping the sweat from my forehead. His cool hands were taking the heat from my skin.

I took a deep breath and fell back onto my pillow as I closed my eyes, trying to regulate my heart. I reached out, and knowing exactly what I needed, Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he whispered.

"It wouldn't make sense. It didn't even make sense to me," I said, realizing that I was out of breath. "Just all these weird flashes of things. The last thing, I was lost in a forest. Then I was being held down, and there was pain...I don't know. I told you it didn't make sense."

I felt his kiss on my temple. "The pain may have come from reality, love. You swung that brace straight into my chest, fighting in your sleep. How does it feel?"

I picked it up and wiggled my fingers. It was throbbing. "It'll be fine with some meds. I'll go take them now...human moment anyway," I said and got up out of bed.

After the bathroom and pain meds were taken, I headed downstairs. Charlie made coffee every morning and left the rest of the pot for me. I fixed my mug and went back up to my room.

Edward was still on my bed, and I joined him. "Does that taste good?" he asked, his nose wrinkling in the most insanely adorable way.

I snickered. "Yes and no," I said.

He raised an eyebrow at me to clarify.

"Okay, so it's an acquired taste. At first, I thought it was awful, seriously, but now, I like it – with enough cream and sugar, that is."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. "Are you my school escort again today?" I asked, smiling.

He nodded.

"Do I have to turn my phone off while in class?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Please don't. I'll try to behave, but in case I can't, leave it on," he said, chuckling.

I shook my head. "You are a dangerous man, Edward Cullen, and not in the way you think you are," I said, getting up to get ready.

Before I could blink, my cup was on my desk and I was underneath him. "Oh, yeah, and what way would that be?" he asked, kissing just below my ear.

"That. Right. There. That's what I'm—oh, God..." I lost all thought. His hand was under my shirt, his fingers lightly grazing across my breast. "...talking about." I finished.

I felt him smile against my skin. Evil man. He placed a lingering, open-mouthed kiss on my neck. "For a man without a lot of experience, you seem to know exactly what the hell you're doing." I groaned when his lips took in my earlobe while his hand slid to my back, cupping my bottom.

"What am I doing, Bella?" he asked against my cheek.

"Driving me crazy, but you knew that," I said, pulling his face back to look at his eyes. There was a smile playing on his lips. "You're also starting something we can't finish, Edward."

"You're right," he said, chuckling and laying his head on my chest, listening to my heart settle down.

I started to get up, but stopped. "Can I ask you something?" I'd wanted to know this since he'd returned, but I hadn't had the guts to ask. Alice had mentioned his changes, and I wanted to hear it from him.

"Anything, you know that," he murmured, his face curious. He watched as my face blushed and heartbeat picked up again.

"How come you don't stop at just kissing anymore? Don't get me wrong...I feel—" I struggled for the right words "—I guess, closer to you than ever, but I was just wondering why?"

I thought for sure that he would laugh, but he didn't. He looked at me, tracing a finger down my face. "If you'd asked me before I'd...left, why I stopped us, I'd have told you it was due to my nature...the draw to your blood, but that would have been only part of it. What I wouldn't have told you is that I would rather have been married. What did you call it? Old-fashioned?"

I looked at him. His eyes were wary, but I touched his face to encourage him to continue.

"Now...well, now, I just can't express to you how happy I am...happy that you took me back...that you still love me. There's no way for me to express how much I love you. Your blood holds no draw for me now...that's part of it. But there's a selfish part of me that revels in the fact that with a touch or a word, I can make your heart fly, your face blush, or make you call out my name. Don't get me wrong, I would still rather be married, but this isn't nineteen eighteen."

Married? There was a fleeting moment where I was completely panicked by the word, but it faded quickly into curiosity. How could we be married, when he would live forever, and I...would not. He'd been more than firm on my mortality before our separation, and I'd refused to bring it up since his return. I wouldn't today, either. That had always been a fight, and I wasn't having that.

He watched me for a moment. "Is it too fast for you? I mean, are we moving too fast?" he asked, trying to figure out my silence.

"No, not really. It's still new to me. Nothing's changed in that respect...while you were gone," I said, and I saw him breathe a sigh of relief. "There are just moments where I don't know if I can stop. I know there's going to come a time where we _can't _stop, and I just didn't know if that was going to bother you."

"Oh, God, Bella," he whispered, closing his eyes and touching his forehead to mine. "I can't imagine anything about that bothering me or causing me regret, love. The only thing I want is this, us...nothing else. Everything else is secondary to me."

How did he do that? How did he make me weak in the knees with his words? How did his eyes melt away everything else around us? I couldn't speak. I just nodded, trying not to let the tears come. I kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'd better get ready."

~oOo~

We drove to his house to switch cars and then headed to Port Angeles. Class was interesting to me today. This was creative writing, so I paid more attention in class than I had yesterday. This was the subject that I was willing to work hard in.

Edward behaved himself but was still being ogled through the windows by girls in my class. I had to snicker at one point. It seemed that their thoughts were getting to him. More than a few times, he shot a disgusted look at them. I sent him a text, curious.

**B: Are they bothering you that badly?**

**E: You just wouldn't believe what they fantasize about!**

**B: Oh, yes, I would. You're too cute for your own good.**

He didn't reply; he just smiled and shook his head at me.

After class was over, Edward sat with me at lunch again and then took me to work. It was a routine I would be willing to get used to, except that it was for my safety that we were doing this.

He dropped me off and said that he would be within ear shot but was going to walk around a little while. I kissed him and headed inside.

I was clocking in at work when Miss Gail came in from the back and eyed my arm brace.

"What happened, Isabella?" she asked, picking up her clipboard and flipping through it.

"It's a long story," I said, sighing, "but I can still work, Miss Gail, don't worry."

"I have time, so tell me about it," she prompted, pulling me onto the stool next to her, patting the seat.

For the next few minutes, I explained about the altercation with Jacob. She was extremely pleased that Charlie had seen it all and was taking care of it. She wasn't pleased that Charlie didn't know the history to begin with, but she said that what is past is past. She also stressed that I should have told him.

We were putting books on shelves close to closing time when the bell on the door jingled. I was expecting Edward, but that wasn't who walked in.

"Jake, you can't be here," I said through gritted teeth. There was no way I needed this tonight. Miss Gail would have a fit, and Edward might just kill him.

"Bells, I told you I would talk to you later," he sneered. "Later is now."

"Jacob Black, I told you that you aren't welcome in my store," Miss Gail said, coming around the counter with a baseball bat. I'd had no idea it was back there. "Isabella tells me there's a restraining order against you. Maybe we should just call the cops."

The bell on the door rang again. "Miss Gail, Jacob was just leaving, weren't you?" Edward was seething at the door. He was the picture of control, but I knew that he was raging inside. His normal topaz eyes were black onyx. His jaw was set. His fists were clenched, and he was fighting his instinct to kill Jake.

Jake turned around, nostrils flaring. His body started to tremor. This was bad...really bad.

"Jake, you have to go. Now," I said.

"I'm not leaving without talking to her, leech," he said, turning around and facing Edward.

"Jacob, you forget where you are," Edward said, reminding him that there was a human other than me in the room. Without looking at me, focusing on Jake, he asked, "Bella, do you want to speak with Jacob?"

"No," I said, turning to check on Miss Gail. She was walking toward the phone.

"Jacob, you have about two minutes before the cops that Miss Gail is calling right now get here," Edward said, still in control.

Jake took a panicked glance behind him, watching her dial. He turned back to Edward. "This isn't over, bl—" He stopped, realizing who was listening. "She's mine. She owes me. You didn't see what you left behind."

Edward's face crumbled at whatever Jake was thinking.

"Jake, by all means, stick around. I would love to watch them take you in," I said as I heard the sirens.

"Jacob, you need to hear this," Edward said through gritted teeth. "You don't get to talk to her or see her anymore, and you will never lay a hand on her again, understand?"

I could see Jake debating on fight versus flight.

"We'll see about that," he said, bolting out the door. I heard the ripping of clothes in the darkness of the evening. He had transformed because he had lost control.

My phone started ringing. Alice. "It's all right now, Alice," I said into the phone.

"Jasper and Emmett will be there in like a minute and a half, Bella. Tell Edward since he won't pick up his phone," she said.

"Okay," I promised, hanging up.

The police had pulled in seconds after Jake had bolted through the door. We all had to explain to them about everything that had happened, and a report was made.

Edward was talking to the police but looked up at me and nodded. He'd already heard them arrive. I looked over his shoulder, and they were both standing there. They pushed off Emmett's Jeep they'd been leaning against and walked over to me.

"Hey, Bells, you all right?" Emmett asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, that was close. I thought for sure they would kill each other in front of my boss."

"He came alone," Jasper mused, looking around. "He wasn't with the pack. We checked the outlying area, and there was only one scent. I wonder how he's acting alone."

Once all our statements had been taken, all of us waited for Miss Gail to lock up. She was fascinated by Emmett, who was kind enough to take the garbage from her and dispose of it. As we walked her to her car, they were laughing about her wanting to hit Jake with a baseball bat.

"She was going to use that bat, too," Edward said with a smirk.

My mouth fell open at the thought of that seventy-year-old woman, who was barely as tall as Alice, swinging a bat at Jacob.

"She bought it after she banned him from the store."

"No way!" Emmett said, taking the words from my mouth. "That's awesome."

We all laughed.

Jasper and Emmett followed us back to the house, and I waved at them when they went in. Edward dropped my tailgate again, and we sat next to each other for a few moments, holding hands.

Edward had been quiet on the way back, and I hadn't said anything. When I looked up, staring at his beautiful profile, he was lost in thought. I squeezed his hand and asked, "Are you all right?"

He looked at me, studying my face for a moment. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I suppose, but I saw your face tonight. What did Jake show you?" I couldn't imagine the possibilities. My issues due to Edward's leaving were many, and Jake had seen them all.

He touched my face with the back of his hand. "Oh, Jacob was only too happy to show me a few things. Times when he's kissed you," he said, running his thumb across my bottom lip. "Times when you were crying...times when it looked like you were trying to hold yourself together..." He took a deep breath.

"Stop, please." I jumped down from the truck, letting go of his hand. I was so mad at Jacob, I could barely breathe. I started pacing. "I hate him. I hate him. I hate him." I tried to make fists, but it caused my wrist to scream in protest. "It's all my fault, too." I started seething. "I wish I'd never gone over to his house that day. I wish I hadn't become friends with him. I wish..." I was starting to shake with anger.

Strong arms wrapped around me from behind. I tried to struggle, but he wouldn't let me go. "It's not your fault, Bella. He knew what he was doing. I saw it in his mind. He knew you didn't feel the same, but he got to you when you were weak."

I turned to look at him. "He knew?" I asked, and Edward nodded. "And all this time, I was feeling guilty, thinking I'd used him?"

"You have nothing to feel guilty about, love. He waited until you were at a low point, and then he got to you. I'm so sorry," he murmured, pulling me close.

"Please, don't apologize. He's not worth it," I said with disgust, my nose wrinkling.

Edward smiled, touching the tip of my nose. "Perhaps you're right."

"I _am_ sorry you had to see those things, though. It's not fair to you." I frowned, looking up into his eyes.

He bent down and kissed my lips lightly. "It's not like he showed me something I wasn't prepared for. He was doing it to try to get me to lose control." Edward led me back to the truck.

"Damn him. Okay, no more talk of Jacob," I vowed, sitting down on the tailgate again.

"Okay, let's see...what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked, taking my hand in his.

"Um, I have another paper due, and I need to catch up on laundry. Why?" I asked.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to see Charlie, don't you think? Pick you up tomorrow night?"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Cullen?" I asked, smiling.

Edward chuckled. "Yes, I guess I am. Well?"

"Sure. Where are we going?" I asked, still smiling. He was acting as if I would say no.

"You'll see. Come on, let's get you home."

I talked to Charlie about Jake coming to my job, and he wasn't surprised. He _was_ disappointed they hadn't caught him. He told me that he'd tried a few times to get ahold of Billy but could never reach him. He mentioned that he might try to go see him on the upcoming weekend.

I worried about Charlie going to La Push. I hoped that he would still be able to maintain his friendship with Billy after this whole thing.

Edward was in my room when I got up there. He waited patiently through my nightly routine, and I fell asleep soon after curling up next to him.

~oOo~

I awoke the next morning alone in my bed. I reached for Edward, only to find a note.

_My beautiful girl,_

_As much as I wanted to be there when you woke up, Carlisle needed me. We're going to try to speak with Sam today. We're trying to see if we can stop Jacob from coming around you. We're also going to ask them about Victoria._

_Call me as soon as you're awake. I want to hear your sweet voice._

_I'll see you tonight. Prepare poor Charlie._

_All my love, always,_

_Edward_

I didn't even get out of bed. I just reached for my phone.

"Hi, sweet girl," he said silkily.

"Hey, I missed you this morning," I said, pouting slightly.

"I know, love, I'm sorry. It couldn't be helped. I'll make it up to you," he promised.

"You'd better! Let me know what you find out, okay?" I said, sitting up and stretching.

"I will. Love you," he said.

"Love you, too."

I got up and headed into the bathroom, dressing in jeans and a T-shirt and tossing my hair in a ponytail. Going back into my room, I grabbed up all my laundry and iPod and then headed downstairs.

I drank a cup a coffee while I started my laundry. Once the first load was set, I put on my iPod and started cleaning the house. It didn't take me long to get the whole house back under control.

Heading upstairs to grab my laptop, I set it up in the kitchen. I was still working on laundry, so I decided to work close to it rather than having to go up and down the stairs.

When I picked up my iPod to change songs, I remembered that Edward had made me a playlist, so I started the first on the list. It was amazing. It was like nothing I'd ever heard. I could tell that every song he'd picked was just for me or us. It was beautiful.

_Everything_ by Lifehouse started to play, and I knew why he'd picked that song. It was exactly how I felt. I had picked that song for him. It was why I'd had Emmett download it, and it was perfect as the first song.

Song after song played. They ranged from almost every decade. They were sexy and sweet and perfect. They were all messages to me or about us. They all told me that he was crazy about me, loved me, wanted me, needed me...

They were easy songs to work to. I finished with my paper before the last song played: _The Reason_ by Hoobastank. This song was an apology. I was a teary mess when I texted Edward.

**B: Your playlist was beautiful.**

**E: Not as beautiful as you, but I'm glad you liked it.**

**B: I wish you were here. I would thank you properly. Most of the decades were fairly represented.**

**E: Not quite. There aren't enough songs to tell you how I feel.**

**B: I'm missing you today.**

**E: Is this the longest day in the history of days?**

**B: Yes. I think so.**

Just then, there was a knock on my door. I looked out and saw Alice and Rosalie standing outside, so I opened the door and let them in.

Alice was bouncing up and down. "We're here for date preparation."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, we have hours yet," I complained, shutting down my computer.

"We know, so we'd better get busy," Rose said, pushing me up the stairs.

I texted Edward back.

**B: Your sisters just showed up here to play with the Bella Barbie.**

**E: Is that where they ran off to in a hurry?**

**B: Yes, so wish me luck. Love you.**

Alice and Rose were machines when it came to clothes, makeup, and hair. It was as close to Chinese water torture as I could imagine. The only thing they didn't do for me was wash me themselves in the shower.

Alice laid everything out that she wanted me to wear. To her credit, it was really cute. A short denim skirt, blue top, and adorable shoes were all on the bed when I got out of the shower. She'd even picked out one of the new underwear sets that we'd bought days before on our shopping trip.

"You're picking out my underwear, too, Alice?" I asked, starting to get dressed. "What's this all about? What are you two up to?"

"Okay, it's like this," Alice started. "There are many reasons we are doing this." She forced me into a chair so that Rose could start on my hair.

"Spill it, guys, seriously," I said firmly.

I watched Alice look over at Rose. They looked like they couldn't decide what to say.

It was Rose that spoke first. "Okay, how do I put this? Um, this is a thank you from the whole house."

"For what?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"For Edward. For relieving some of his, um, stress...shall we say?" Alice explained.

For a minute, I couldn't for the life of me figure out what they could be talking about. I sat thinking for what seemed like forever. Edward was always stressed, it seemed. He took it as a personal mission to make sure that I was safe, therefore he was constantly worried about me.

"Oh, for God's sake, Alice!" Rose barked. "For getting rid of Edward's sexual tension. There, was that so hard?"

"Oh, God," I moaned, putting my face in my hands. "We are so not having this conversation." My face was flaming hot with my blush.

"Come on, Bella, it's fine. Listen," Alice said, taking my hands away from my face. "You don't understand what it was like living with him before. Before you came along, he was miserable. Just cranky and alone...so serious," she continued, shaking her head with sadness. "Then, when you moved here, he would suppress all these...um, feelings. I thought Jasper would go mad trying to keep him under control. But Bella, when he left you...I've never seen anything like it. Jasper said that it was painful...self-loathing, hatred, anger, pure sadness. It's why he didn't stay with us for long."

She paused, letting me take it all in. My heart broke, understanding completely what it felt like to be separated from him.

Rose was still working on my hair, and from behind me, she said, "Yeah, and that was the worst. Emmett and Jasper missed him, but they couldn't handle being around him. They missed their brother. We did, too, honestly. The family was torn apart. It was like you held everyone together. I saw that, the first night you came to the house. I know I didn't always treat you right, and I'm sorry about that, but after what I saw the night you came in the house, I knew. You're supposed to be with him."

"Bella," Alice said, starting on my makeup, "you make Edward happy. Period. Which means we want to keep it that way."

"Yeah, but...you guys know that he doesn't care about this," I said, motioning to my hair and clothes. "He's not like that."

"We know, but let's just say I've seen something about tonight," Alice hinted cryptically. She had an evil little grin on her face.

"And we're just helping it along," Rose said, laughing. "Don't look so worried, Bella. Plus, this is too much fun to resist."

Time flew with them. We talked about everything...things I'd never talked about with anyone. It was really like having sisters. We bickered and joked. They told hysterical stories about the family, with Emmett being the center most of the time.

When they were done, they spun me around in the mirror. I had to admit to them that they'd done an awesome job. I couldn't remember the last time that I'd taken the time to dress this way.

They left, giving me hugs on the way out.

"Give him hell, Bella," Rose said. "You're going to drive him crazy tonight."

I just rolled my eyes at her.

~oOo~

Charlie came home soon after they left. I was answering some of my email in the kitchen when he came in. "Hey, Bells," he said, hanging up his coat and gun. "Wow, you look amazing. What's the occasion?" he asked, sitting down across from me.

"I'm going out with Edward tonight, Dad," I said, finishing my email to Angela. "He's picking me up in a few. I need you to be nice, please."

"Are you sure about this? I mean, can you handle it?" he asked.

I loved my father for his concern. To be completely honest, I don't know what I would have done without him the last two years. Without getting in my space, he'd allowed me to deal with things my way, only to be there when I crashed.

"Yeah, Dad, I can," I said, smiling.

"Well, I have to say, you look happier than I've seen in a long time, Bella. Even with all that's going on with Jake. That must mean something," he said, pausing. "But if he screws up this time, I may have to hurt him."

"Duly noted, Dad," I said, snickering. "But until then, behave, please."

He nodded just as there was a knock on the door. I raised an eyebrow at him, getting up to answer. He just smiled and nodded again.

I opened the door, still laughing at my dad, and when I looked up, my laughter caught in my throat. There Edward stood, as beautiful as ever. He was dressed in khaki pants and a dark blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. When I got to his face, I just about laughed. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from doing so.

His eyes were wide as they traveled over me. His perfect mouth was slightly open. In my mind, I was planning something nice for Alice and Rose because his face was worth all the torture they'd put me through.

"Hey," I said, reaching for his hand and smiling.

"You look stunning," he whispered in my ear, taking my hand and squeezing.

"Thank you. Your sisters worked very hard," I said, chuckling.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Come in. Dad's in the kitchen. You may survive... He promised to be behave."

Charlie did, indeed, behave. He asked about Carlisle and Esme and what Edward had been up to outside of Forks. He even asked him about his college plans.

"I just found out that I'll be taking some classes with Bella next semester until I can transfer credits to UW," he said, winking at me behind Charlie's back.

I just shook my head, knowing it was probably true.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Edward asked.

I nodded, kissing the top of my father's head. "I don't know how late I'll be, Dad, but I have my phone. Are you going over to Sue's?"

"Yes. I'm going to talk to Seth like you asked. I still haven't been able to reach Billy. You guys have fun, and be careful," he said with a worried look on his face.

"We will," I promised before we walked out the door.

Once we were in the car and speeding down the street, Edward said, "You really do look amazing, love." He picked up my hand with the brace and gently kissed my fingers.

I couldn't stop the blush and was totally thanking Alice and Rose again in my head. "So," I said, "where are we going?"

"Seattle, and that's all you get," he said, smiling.

"Fine," I huffed, teasing. "So how'd it go today?" I asked, sighing.

"Besides the fact that I missed you like mad?" he asked, smiling my favorite smile.

"Yes, besides that," I said, smiling and blushing. "What did Sam say?"

"He was pretty fair, actually. He'd been worried about you because he was aware of Jacob's behavior. He'd tried on many occasions to stop him, but we finally figured out why Jacob's been acting on his own."

I waited, not knowing what to expect.

"Jacob's enacted his right as Alpha. He's now...um, a lone wolf, so to speak. No one wants to follow him because they all care about you. It poses a problem, though. No one knows what he's up to," Edward said, frowning.

"How did he do that?" I asked.

"Well, apparently the night he showed up at your work was the night he separated himself from the pack. Sam tried to force him to leave you alone, and he wouldn't do it. He and Seth got into a huge fight over it. Jacob finally got so mad that his friends were trying to stop him from coming to you that he pulled the Alpha card. He and Sam almost killed each other."

"Why?" I asked, horrified that Jake would go to such lengths to get to me. I was worried how Seth had faired in the fight.

"There can't be two Alphas in a pack. It's unheard of," he said. "They physically can't be near each other. They're trying to keep up with him, but it's nearly impossible since his thoughts can't be heard now. They promised to keep us posted," he finished.

"What about Victoria?" I asked, watching his face grow angry.

"We redesigned the areas of the treaty so that we could all keep a look out for her. Sam said that he did come across her scent over the weekend, but it ended back at the ocean. They're really looking forward to catching her so they're going to be working with us in order to protect you," he said, smiling. "They said they wanted a bloodsucker they could sink their teeth into."

I snorted. That sounded like them. I shook my head. I hated all of it...the fighting, the protection, the constant worry. It was always around me, even when Edward wasn't here.

"Oh, and Seth said to tell you hello," he said, smiling. "And not to worry that he'd fought Jacob. He said he'd do it again if he had to. He's hoping you'll be his older sister one day." He smiled, cradling my face.

I laughed. "That sounds like Seth. He's Sue's son, and he's taken to Charlie. Even though his dad just died two years ago, Seth needs a man around that's not covered in fur. He's become very protective of me since Charlie and his mom started dating."

Due to Edward's driving, we arrived in Seattle in no time, it seemed. Or maybe it was because we'd talked the whole way, and we didn't notice the time or distance. Soon, he was pulling over and parking. Once we got out of the car, I could hear music.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Today had to have been the longest day in my existence. I'd been preoccupied with the wolves and Carlisle, but I'd missed my beautiful Bella. Tomorrow, we will have been back in each other's lives for a week, and I have been going crazy leaving her for only a moment.

As we talked in the car on the way to Seattle, I came to a conclusion. Everyone loved my Bella in their own way. My brothers loved her because she didn't put up with anything they threw at her and they felt she kept me in line. They had no idea just how much. My sisters simply adored her, adding a happy medium between overly-excited Alice and heavily-guarded Rose. Carlisle and Esme were convinced that Bella was the sunshine half to my darker half...which was true in so many ways.

But there was more than that. Bella took care of people, cared about people for _who_ they were, not _what_ they were. Everyone that knew her sensed it and loved it about her. All the minds of the wolves were dedicated on making sure that she stayed out of harm's way, and not one of them was inappropriate. It was all out of genuine concern for her.

I would have to thank my sisters for tonight. Bella looked simply incredible. She was always beautiful to me, but tonight was different. They'd kept her outfit simple, but the color of blue against her skin was making me want to touch her. Her skirt made her legs go on and on. I was having a hard time taking her in public. I wanted to keep her all to myself.

I parked the car and opened her door. "Are you ready, love?" I asked, taking her hand.

She nodded, smiling at me. "Okay, fess up. What are you up to?" she asked, raising an adorable eyebrow at me.

I chuckled. "Okay, it's not like you can't hear it. It's a street art and music festival," I explained, wrapping my arm around her waist. "I haven't ever been, so I thought we could go together."

We walked around the corner, and a whole city square had been blocked off and set up with stages and food and concessions. It was beautifully done. All the trees in the nearby park had white lights all the way to the top. It looked like a million stars.

I didn't usually like being around this many people. Their thoughts invaded my mind, and I had a hard time blocking them out, but tonight, I could only see my angel. No one else mattered.

We walked around, looking at exhibits and listening to whatever local band was playing at the time. Most of them were pretty good.

Bella eventually got hungry, and we sat down at a table so she could eat. Always with the questions, she curiously asked, "Do you miss food?"

I shook my head. "No, not really. I barely remember my human life. I miss what I _associated_ with food."

"What do you mean?" she asked, getting up to throw away her garbage before coming to sit down next to me.

"Well, I vaguely remember dinner time. The time when my mom would make a meal for when my dad got home. We all sat around the table and talked. My memories are blurry, but it's there," I said, sighing.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad." She frowned, placing her warm hand on my face.

I turned my face and kissed her palm. "You didn't. Like I said, I can hardly remember it."

We walked around a little more and found a small area roped off for a dance floor. There was a band playing older songs. I turned to Bella and asked, "Will you dance with me?"

She smiled a wry smile. "Okay... That hasn't changed. I'm still terrible at it."

I chuckled. "Come on, you can still stand on my feet if you want." All I wanted was to hold her. I didn't care what I had to do to get that result.

She laughed, her warm, brown eyes sparkling with the memory. "Not necessary, but I'll keep that in mind."

I held out my hand to her. She took it, and then I led her out to the floor and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. She put her braced hand on my shoulder, and I took her other hand in mine. Sighing at the close contact, I buried my nose in her hair.

There were moments, even since the beginning, that when Bella and I were together, the world around us disappeared. There was some type of bubble that formed around us that nothing else could penetrate. Whether we were talking, dancing, or just looking at one another, we would be so drawn into each other that we would lose track of things around us. This was one of those times. We didn't say much, but I couldn't stop myself from placing kisses on her forehead, nose, and cheek.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, still holding her close after the song ended.

"Yes. School tomorrow," she said, sighing and smiling up at me.

We walked back to the car. Before I opened her door, I turned her around and pulled her flush to me. The dance was a tease, and I needed to feel more of her. Her heart sped up with surprise.

I cupped her face and touched my lips to hers. I moaned at the taste of her, and she gripped my shirt, pulling me in closer. I licked her bottom lip, pleading for entrance. My tongue dove in, savoring in the flavor of her. I couldn't get close enough. Trailing my hand down her side to her bottom, and on further to her thigh, I brought her leg up around my waist, holding it there. She moaned at the friction it created.

I broke from her mouth, kissing her neck. "God, I missed you today," I moaned into her ear. She gasped as my hand went back up her thigh.

I felt her hand open up the collar of my shirt just enough that she could lick my collarbone. When her teeth grazed against it, she whispered, "How fast can you get us home, Edward?"

I pulled her mouth back to mine. "Is that a challenge, my love?" I asked against her lips.

She pulled back from me and nodded, biting her beautiful lip at the same time. Luckily, there was no one in the street when I opened the car door with a little too much speed.

It was all I could do to concentrate on driving. My eyes kept drifting back to her hands, her mouth, those legs. Her scent was killing me. Her heartbeat was still flying, but she was so aroused that the car was filled with her scent. Was I going to make it to her house?

I was hanging by a thread, trying to get us back quick enough. That is, until I saw her press her thighs together. I took the first deserted road I came across and pulled in past some trees.

I was at her door, pulling her out before she could blink. "God, Bella, I need to touch you. Now," I growled in her ear. I closed her door and pressed her up against it.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, covering my mouth with hers as she moaned at my words.

I picked up her legs and wrapped them around my waist, still bracing her up against the car. Being careful not to crush her, I slid my hand up her skirt. The lace of her underwear was saturated with her arousal. I put my head on her shoulder and gasped, "You are so wet!" I was breathing heavily.

She pushed her hips toward my hand, begging me with her eyes. "Only for you, Edward. Please."

I growled in response. _Mine._

I reached around and pulled her legs from me, setting her back on her feet. "Turn around. Face the car." I thought my voice might have come across as rough, but her arousal hit me again in a wave.

I knelt behind her, touching the backs of her legs. I glided my hands up under her skirt. My fingers reached the edge of her panties, and I gripped them and pulled them down. When they reached her feet, she stepped out of them.

I stood back up and pressed my body against her back. Moving her hair to the side, I began kissing down her neck. I trailed my hand back up her skirt, aching to touch her, to feel the wetness. Her back arched when my fingers slipped between her folds. My other hand slipped under her shirt, and I cupped one of her perfect breasts, rubbing across her nipple.

I eased a finger into her, and she gasped, gripping the car. Her legs started to shake when my thumb swirled around her little bundle of nerves. I slipped a second finger in, still rubbing her with my thumb.

"Tell me, Bella. Tell me only I can do this to you," I growled against her neck.

"O-Only you, Edward... Christ!" she gasped, as her orgasm crashed in on my fingers.

I rode out her spasms, holding her up. I felt her legs start to give. She turned around and watched as I licked her flavor off my fingers. Grasping my hand, her lips crashed into mine, her mouth devouring her own taste.

Her hands pulled my shirt up, and she clawed at my back and stomach. Gripping my waistband, she tugged at my pants and pulled them down. She moaned at my arousal. Squatting down before me, she kissed both of my thighs and both of my hips. She trailed her tongue around the bottom of my stomach as her hands ghosted up and down my erection, causing me to moan.

I leaned against my car, trying to maintain control, but I was lost in the sight of her. Her lips wrapped around me, and I closed my eyes as the heat of her mouth engulfed me. The rhythm of her mouth and hand working together was my undoing.

When her other hand gripped my thigh, I gasped, "Bella, move." As soon as she'd moved away, I exploded with a growl.

She cleaned me up with her underwear, and I pulled my pants up. We were both still breathing heavily when we got back in the car. I picked up her hand and kissed it as the most beautiful sound hit my ears. Bella was giggling.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

She blushed, wiping a tear from her eye, "It's just that I have a whole new appreciation for this car." She started laughing again, and I had to join her.

I kissed her hand and said, "I know what you mean, love."

I pulled back out on the highway and headed toward home, deciding at that moment that I would never sell this car. _Ever._


	10. Chapter 10

**All songs can be found on my blog: drotuno. blogspot. com (without spaces) and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

**BELLA**

Sitting in class the next day was torture. My imagination was running wild. I didn't know if it was stress from the situation with Jake, the uncertainty of Victoria, or the new level of intimacy between Edward and me. I didn't have a clue as to what the instructor was discussing. My mind was everywhere. My train of thought would skip from one issue to the next. I was completely on edge.

I couldn't even look out the window. Instead, I watched the same few girls whisper about Edward in a constant drone. They whispered about how hot he was, his hair, his mouth...what they would do to him. I had an unbelievable desire to rip their hair out or run outside and take him out of their sight. I didn't know which one I wanted more. Jealousy racked my body and mind.

I ran a frustrated hand through my hair, trying to let it go. I wondered if they were being just loud enough that I could hear them on purpose. I folded my arms across my chest and leaned back in my seat. My phone went off.

**E: Do you have any idea how beautiful you are when you're angry?**

I tried not to smile. Rolling my eyes, I shook my head. I looked out the window to see him sitting on the same bench as usual. His elbows were on his knees, and he was looking up at me. My favorite smile crept across his face as he looked at me.

I was just about to text him back, but then I saw him look down at his phone and frown. He answered it, and I watched as he paced around the courtyard. I knew something was wrong when he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Class let out, and I hurried over to him.

He hung up the phone, saying, "Thank you, Alice." When he turned to look at me, there was a worried expression on his beautiful face.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he took my hand.

Edward studied my face for just a moment and replied, "I would prefer if you didn't go to work today. Alice just called."

"Why?" I asked, thinking that the news couldn't possibly be good.

"Alice was just at your house. She was going to clear it with Charlie for you to spend the weekend with her – well, me – but when she went in, Victoria had been there." The last sentence came out through his gritted teeth.

I started to panic. "What about Charlie? Tell me he was at work!"

"Charlie's fine, love. Alice already talked to him." Edward cupped my face, gently rubbing my cheeks with his thumbs. "I won't let anything happen. I promise."

I just nodded, taking out my phone to call Miss Gail. I told her I wasn't feeling well and that I would call her on Tuesday to let her know how I was. I hated lying to her, but there wasn't much I could do about it.

Edward led me to the car, and we headed home. I didn't say much on the way back to his house. There was so much going through my head. If I'd thought I was on edge before, then this just put my nerves over the top.

Alice met us at the door. "Edward, Victoria is weighing two options. She keeps going back and forth from Bella's house to her work." I knew that she was only saying this for my benefit. Edward could see everything that Alice saw.

I gasped. "Miss Gail? Charlie?" Victoria was targeting people in my life now. She just couldn't decide which one she wanted to go after first. Which one would she choose? Would it be my father? Or would it be the sweet, quirky old lady I worked for? Neither deserved the fate that Victoria would bring down on them.

I think I had started to shake because a fair amount of cool hands reached for me. The first face I saw was Esme's.

"Bella, come sit down before you fall." She guided me to the couch between her and Rose. "We won't let anything happen to either of them," she said, lightly rubbing my arm. She was trying to keep me calm.

Jasper spoke up then. "I think we should split up and keep watch on both of them. We may have a better way of catching her. Alice can stay here with Bella, and if Victoria makes her decision, she can call us."

Edward was pacing, thinking. "I agree. Emmett can come with me to the book store."

Emmett simply nodded in Edward's direction. His muscles were already flexing. He was ready for a fight.

"Yes," Carlisle started, "and Jasper and I can take Charlie's. I'll call Sam and have him prepared in case she runs through their territory." With that, he got up, dialing his phone.

Edward came over and knelt down in front of me. "Love, we'll take care of them. I won't be far, and Alice will let us know which way she decides. I promise to be back as soon as I can." He looked over at Alice, who was nodding furiously.

I nodded, and Esme hugged me closer to her. Edward kissed my hands and then my head. I watched as they all walked out.

"Sweet!" Alice exclaimed. "Girls night!" She jumped up and was out of the room before I could blink.

Rose and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. I couldn't help but snicker. "Only Alice would find the silver lining in this cloud," I said, rubbing my eyes. They had been threatening to tear up when I watched Edward walk out the door.

"Oh Bella," Rose said, "you have no idea. She's a force of nature, that one." We all laughed.

Time crawled for me, even after Alice came back down the stairs with a huge box in her hands.

"Pajama party," she replied simply to my look. She dumped out the box, and my mouth fell open. She had movies, nail polish, board games, card games. It was straight out of a television show.

Alice made us all go change and meet back down in the living room. I decided to take a shower while I was in Edward's bathroom. I got dressed in pajama pants and a tank top and went to join the rest of them.

Esme had popped popcorn for me, and we put in movies while Alice painted everyone's toenails. It would have been funny if I wasn't so worried about everyone. I was silently hating that they were doing all of this. It was all my fault. I was hating feeling vulnerable, weak.

The first movie we watched was _Clueless_. I think that Alice and Rose had that one memorized. I wasn't into the whole fashion thing, but the movie had its moments.

They tried to get me to watch _Pretty Woman_, but I put my foot down. That was one of Renee's favorite movies. I'd been subjected to it too many times. I was well aware that the lead character's name was Edward. I also had no desire to sit through the piano scene with this group of women.

I think they knew what I was thinking because Rose started giggling and said, "Come on, Bells, you can't tell me you haven't thought about Edward's piano."

Esme added, "_He_ probably has."

The girls busted into hysterics. I groaned at the thought and put my face in my hands. I didn't know what was worse: the fact that not only had I thought about the piano and had already made out with Edward on the bench the week before, or that they thought about this stuff.

I felt the blush creep up my face, but I glared at Alice, daring her to mention anything about the week before. She was feigning innocence, ignoring my look of warning. Just as I was about to say something to her, Alice's face went blank.

"Alice? What do you see?" I asked quickly, and we all looked at her.

She sat there for only a moment, but it felt like hours. "Charlie's," she whispered. "She's going to Charlie's." She quickly picked up her phone and dialed. "Jazz, she's coming to you." She listened for a moment. "Okay, I'll call them." She hung up and dialed again. "Edward, she's going to Charlie's, and Jasper wants you to head his way."

The room was quiet for a minute. The worry that I had forgotten came crashing back. I allowed Alice to drag me back to the fun we were having, but I wasn't as into it as I had been earlier.

They put another movie in, but I honestly couldn't say what it was. My mind kept drifting back to Edward and Charlie. I didn't know what I would do if something happened to either of them. It hurt just to think about.

When the last movie was over, I told everyone good night and headed to Edward's room. I wasn't tired enough for sleep, but I wanted to be alone. I lay in bed, hugging Edward's pillow and breathing in the smell of him. It made me feel a little better.

I must have fallen asleep at some point. The next thing I realized was that I was not alone in the bed. Cool, strong arms were wrapped around me, and the scent that I'd fallen asleep to was all around me, stronger. I rolled over and breathed in the sweetness of his neck.

He had only been gone hours, but I had missed him like mad. I opened my eyes, and the moonlight shining in the windows highlighted Edward's perfect face.

He smiled down at me and whispered, "Hey, sweet girl. I didn't mean to wake you." He kissed the tip of my nose and brushed the hair from my face.

I reached up and ran my hand up the side of his neck to his hair, bringing his head closer. I kissed his lips softly. "I missed you," I whispered back. I rested my hand on his face, rubbing his cheek with my thumb. I got lost in his eyes, and it felt like coming home.

"And I missed you," he said, smiling. "You should sleep."

"No, Edward," I protested. "Tell me what happened."

"She tried to get to Charlie's, but she got away. Again." His voice was tight with anger. "We even surrounded her. I have no idea how's she's doing it." He shook his head slightly. "The wolves tracked her, but her trail stopped. Carlisle thinks that someone picked her up in a car."

"What happens now?" I asked.

"Nothing changes, love. We'll keep at it. She's bound to make a mistake," he replied.

I curled up close to him and listened to his breathing. Once he started humming, I felt myself relax and drift off.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Bella was lying across my bed, on her stomach with her laptop open in front of her, when I came back with her breakfast. She was heartbreakingly beautiful. She was wearing khaki shorts and a navy blue T-shirt, and her legs were bent at the knee behind her, feet in the air. It was her legs that I couldn't take my eyes off of while walking through the room.

She heard me behind her and smiled her sweet smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I was just answering emails from Renee and Angela. They both said to tell you hello," she said, reaching out to the tray I had set next to her.

"You told them I was back?" I asked, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

She nodded, taking a sip from her mug and picking up a muffin. "Yes. Renee is like Charlie – concerned. However, Angela was over-the-top happy," she said, rolling her eyes. "I think that's because she's getting married soon. She probably believes that everyone should be in love."

I watched her for a moment, agreeing with Angela. My feelings for Bella were stronger now than they ever were. I traced a finger up the back of her thigh. "I have to agree with Angela," I mused, still looking at my angel's legs and hearing her heart pick up. "Love is a feeling that is so strong, you want the whole world to share it."

I watched as her breathing picked up when my finger reached the edge of her shorts. She started to roll over to face me, but I stopped her. "Wait, don't move."

She stayed on her stomach, and the skin of her upper thigh was calling me. I bent down and lightly kissed the back of her thigh, letting my tongue relish in the taste of her.

I rolled her over and settled myself over her. "Sorry," I said, smiling, "I've wanted to do that since I walked in and saw you lying here."

Her eyes were darker with desire, but her mouth curled into a wicked smile.

I was just about to kiss her, when Emmett's thoughts invaded my mind. _Come on, Eddie. You can play with Bella later! HA! Let's play some football. Even Carlisle is playing._

I sighed. "The guys want to play football. Do you want to come watch?" I smiled at my brother's taunting in my head.

"Yeah, Alice already told me," she said, smiling. "She told me that it was warmer outside than normal, but not sunny. Hence the shorts she gave me."

I looked at Bella as we stood up. The shorts hugged her perfect hips and bottom. God, I loved my sister.

_You're welcome, _Alice thought. _Now, let's_ _go._

We all piled into two cars and made our way to the field that we played baseball on. I had to carry Bella as usual, but we were there in no time.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

The guys wanted to play a game of two-on-two first: Edward and Jasper versus Emmett and Carlisle. Esme, Alice, and Rose came to sit next to me on the sideline.

The guys all worked out their rules of the game. I was shocked that tackling was allowed – that is, if you could catch someone. Edward and Jasper were driving the ball to my left, Emmett and Carlisle to my right. Trees were out of bounds, and the end zones were marked. There were no field goals in this game, but there were kick offs.

"I don't know why they even discuss rules," Esme murmured to me. "At the end of the day, they'll all be trying to kill each other."

I giggled. After hanging out with the pack in La Push, I knew full well what a game of pick up touch football could turn into. Testosterone always took over, and touch football always became tackle. Inevitably, someone would always get pissed off, but it was hysterical to watch.

Jasper and Edward decided to strip themselves of their shirts, so it was going to be a skins against shirts game. They both were left wearing low jeans – Edward in dark, and Jasper in light. I heard Alice moan at my side and saw her look at me.

"That's for our benefit – yours and mine – I'll have you know," she said, snickering. I joined her laughter when she continued, "Neither one have any shame."

"That's not fair," I heard Rose mutter under her breath, and we all started laughing.

Emmett heard her and yelled across the field, "Sorry, Rosie. Do you want me to strip for you now?"

All of us yelled, "No!"

Poor Emmett's face fell in disappointment.

A coin toss decided who would kick off and receive. Emmett lost and then moved to the end zone and punted. I had never seen a ball go so high or far in my life. It surprised me that it wasn't deflated.

Edward caught the ball at the other end of the field and was off like a shot. Carlisle and Emmett both tried to tackle him, but he swerved and spun just in time and was at the other end zone in a flash, laughing. He was beauty in motion, jogging back to the other end where Jasper was waiting to punt the ball. His muscles were taut under his light skin. I suppressed a groan.

Everyone heard Emmett complaining. "It's not fair playing with him...always picking at my brain. Hell, even I don't know what I'm thinking half the time." We all were laughing at him, but he took it with a smile and got ready for the next play.

Jasper kicked off, and Carlisle caught it. I jumped at the sound of Emmett tackling Jasper, opening the way for Carlisle, but Edward was too fast, and they collided in front of us. It sounded like two boulders smashing together. They both got up laughing.

I turned to Esme and asked, "Won't people hear the noise?" I tried not to stare at Edward's butt when he was getting up, but it was impossible. He saw it and winked at me, smiling.

She shook her head and replied, "No, there's construction on the highway not far from here so the sounds will be covered up."

Carlisle eventually scored. However, Jasper and Edward scored twice before the trash talking really took off. Esme finally put a stop to it, calling the guys over.

"We want in the next game," she said, and Alice and Rose were nodding.

"Okay," Edward said, "then I'll play all-time quarterback and not take sides."

They split up again: Carlisle, Jasper, and Esme on one team, and Emmett, Rose, and Alice on another. Edward played quarterback for both sides, keeping things even.

Alice, like Edward, was impossible to catch. She knew what someone was going to do and was extremely fast. Rose, on the other hand, played ruthlessly and had no problem tackling anyone. No one wanted to tackle Esme until she took everyone by surprise and caught Emmett square in the chest.

I took advantage of no one around me and openly ogled Edward. His back muscles would flex in a dangerous way every time he threw the ball. His jeans rode low on his hips, and my eyes were drawn to the vee of his abs, just above his waistband.

I knew that I had to be careful. Jasper could feel everything I was feeling, and I didn't need that. As if they'd heard my thoughts, they both looked up at me, grinning. Damn. I tried to find the grass in my hands extremely interesting, but I knew it was too late. Then I decided...if he could stare at my legs while I was lying on his bed, then I could ogle his chest while he was playing football.

I looked back up, and Jasper nodded and winked at me. He must have felt the determination I was feeling. Edward raised an eyebrow at me, and feeling brave – thanks to Jasper, I was sure – I blew him a kiss. I had to laugh when his mouth fell open in shock.

When the sun started to go down, Edward came and fell at my side. "Hey, beautiful." His voice was like velvet. "Are you about ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm starving," I said, taking a last, longing look at him as he put his shirt back on.

~oOo~

After I ate and showered, I thought I'd better start on one of my assignments. Edward was lazily picking at his guitar on the couch. It was a comforting sound...easy to relax to.

When he stopped playing, I looked up from my laptop. He was staring at me like he had a question. I decided to let him take his time. It was a moment before he spoke. "Have you thought about taking more classes?" he asked curiously.

I wasn't sure where this was coming from, but I replied, "Yes, sure, but since I'm paying my own way, I can only do a few credits at a time. Why?"

He shrugged. "I was just curious. At the rate you're going, you'll be thirty before you finish college." I honestly don't think he meant any harm by it because he was chuckling.

But I saw red. Thirty? Was he fucking serious?

I tried like hell to rein in my temper. I'd gotten really good at it since he'd been home, but this was futile. "And where will you be when I am thirty, Edward?" I was seething, but I was under control for the moment.

I saw in his face that he was confused by my reaction. "Right next to you. Did I say something wrong, love?" His brow was arched in surprise.

I was going to explode. I felt it coming, but it was a slow build. I closed my eyes, trying to see which way to explain this. "Do you love me, Edward?" I asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"You know I do," he said. His voice was full of caution. "More than I could possibly tell you. Bella, what's wrong?"

"For how long will you love me?" I asked, knowing the answer to that, too.

"Forever. Always," he said, setting his guitar on its stand.

"Define 'forever,' Edward," I said through clenched teeth. I looked at him; he wasn't saying anything, and he was very still. "Let me clarify for you. Would that be human 'forever,' or vampire 'forever'?"

I watched as realization dawned on him as to why I was upset. "Oh, Bella," he spoke softly. "You don't mean that."

I ignored him and went on with my questions, "Is that by your side as an equal 'forever,' or is it maybe I live to be sixty-five or seventy 'forever'?"

My breathing was ragged. I couldn't even begin to tell him how gross it would be if he still looked seventeen and I was seventy. I don't know why I couldn't stop. I should have been happy with what I had, but my heart was hurting, thinking that he would come back and not consider forever.

He looked like he was about to get up, but I beat him to it. I closed my laptop, set it down, and stood up. My fists were clenched in rage; my braced hand flamed in protest. I was trying not to cry in fury.

"It's not right, love...to make you like me." His voice was small, and he sounded weak at the moment, just adding to my anger.

"_Don't,_" I practically screamed, "because your track record with right and wrong isn't that clean." I'd struck a nerve, and he flinched. We had sworn to each other in our meadow not to bring up his leaving, and here I was, slamming it in his face. "We won't get that fifty human years, Edward. You know that, right?" I didn't wait for an answer. "There's always going to be something. There's always going to be enemies, illnesses, skidding vans...hell, I could trip into oncoming traffic." Every word I was saying was killing him, and I hated myself for not being able to stop.

He started to say something, but I interrupted him. "And don't give me that bullshit about 'following right after me.' I remember that ridiculous conversation...how you 'can't live in a world where I don't exist.' It isn't noble. It's nauseating to think you would do that."

He didn't move. He just looked at me with the saddest expression on his face. "You don't know what you're saying, Bella. It's not worth it. _I'm_ not worth it." I saw it in his face: the truth. He really believed it. He wanted it, but he didn't think himself worthy of it...always the monster in his mind.

"I know exactly what I am saying. I'm not a child," I said, thinking the word _anymore _tagged onto the end. "I'm quite capable of assessing worth. I can tell you this: whether it's Jacob, Victoria, or a bolt of lightning, I'm not scared. The only thing that scares me is not being with you!" The last sentence came out as a sob, and I hated myself for not holding it together.

Edward started toward me. His instinct to comfort me was overwhelming. I wanted it and didn't want it at the same time. I stepped back from him, shaking my head. He froze.

"I see it in your eyes, Edward. You want it but are _afraid_ to want it. How can you sit there and tell me forever when you have no intention of meaning it? Maybe it's time you stop fucking lying to yourself...and me!" I opened his bedroom door and walked out, slamming it behind me.

I needed air – I wanted to be outside – so I went through the kitchen and out onto the back patio. I sat in a chair by a fire pit, pulling my knees up to my chin and wrapping my arms around my legs. I let the tears flow.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

My family's minds were all in shock. Their thoughts flew through the house.

_Holy shit!_

_What the fuck?_

_Damn, she's pissed!_

_Dammit, Edward! It's gonna happen. I've seen it._

I sat back down on my couch and put my face in my hands. I wasn't mad at her. I just hadn't been expecting her reaction. I was in shock.

_You know, Edward, she's right,_ I heard from Carlisle's mind.

I looked up and saw he was leaning in my doorway, and I chuckled. "She usually is." I shook my head. "But which part are you talking about?" I asked, looking up into his smiling face.

"All of it, but mostly the reality of you being with her for that long with her a human," he said, sitting down on the edge of my bed across from me. _You can't be without each other. She's the mate you have needed for a century. Is she right that you want it?_

I nodded and asked, "Why does it feel wrong? It's all I want. One lifetime isn't enough with her. I know that now. After being away from her...I can't get enough now. It's painful to be away from her, even for only a moment." I ran a frustrated hand through my hair.

_Edward, I can't think of anything wrong with two people who love each other being together. She's accepted it. She's accepted _you_. Why can't you?_

"I don't know. It just seems wrong to take away her life, her family," I said, looking over at my father.

_Can I show you something? _he thought, and I nodded. _I've had a theory about __Bella for some time now. _We were walking out of my room and into the bedroom that he shared with Esme. _I truly believe she was destined for this family. Look. _He pointed out the window.

I looked down, and my whole family was around her, trying to comfort her. There was a fire in the pit, and Emmett was being, well, Emmett...trying to get her to laugh. Esme had her wrapped up in her arms and was whispering to her. Alice and Rose were laughing at Jasper.

_See? _he thought to me.

I nodded and looked up at him, wondering what the point was.

_Edward, our family was scattered all over until you came back to Bella. Once she was in this house, the whole family blended back together – better than ever, I might add. I think that she was supposed to be here from the beginning. She pulls us together, like completing a puzzle. She's what we all need. She_ _completes this family. She completes _you_._

I thought back to the day that we were in the living room and were all downloading music with Bella. They had all been drawn to her that day, too. It was like they couldn't stay away from her. I also remembered how the wolves all loved her and wanted to protect her.

"I know you're right, but what do I do now?" I asked, terrified of losing her.

_Just talk to her. That's all. Form a plan or don't, but you have to understand that she needs to know your intentions. You have my blessing, and_ _I'll help with whatever you need, but you can't deny yourself happiness, son. You do deserve it, despite what you may think. She's right about that, too._

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and patted my back.

_She's a handful, that one. You'll never get away with anything with her, _he thought, snickering.

"You have no idea," I said, laughing and shaking my head. "Thank you, Carlisle."

"Anytime, son," he said, and his thoughts went on, _If_ _she has that much pull as a human, I wonder what will happen if she were one of us..._

I shook my head at him, watching him ponder the vampire Bella.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

I stared at what stars I could see through the clouds. I heard the door open behind me. I don't know who I expected, but it wasn't Jasper. He came out and looked down at me, sympathy on his face. "Do you want to talk about it, Bells?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, not really. You probably think I'm crazy anyway." I sniffled, wiping away the tears from my face.

"Nope, not at all. He deserves it," he said, laughing. He started to build a fire in the pit, piling logs in the center. "You should be mad at him, but..." He stopped and looked at me. "You're not anymore. You're sad. Why?"

"I said some pretty mean things. I let my temper get the best of me," I explained, looking back up to the stars.

"We all do that, Bells. You're right about him, by the way. He does want it. I just don't know if I would wish this life on anyone," he mused, studying my face.

I didn't say anything. I just listened to the sounds of the night. Once he had the fire going, he sat in a chair across from me. "I think if it were Alice and me in this situation, I would have begged Carlisle ages ago to change her. So I understand the issue. But I would feel like Edward, hating that I wanted it but knowing that I couldn't live without her. I wouldn't choose this life again, but I'm glad I have her at my side. Edward needs you. He's a better person when he's with you," he said, staring into the fire.

I was pretty sure this was the longest conversation he and I had ever had. I was comfortable with Jasper. He wasn't loud like Emmett, or hyper like Alice. I could see us being quiet friends.

I felt Esme's arms around me, and she whispered, "Are you all right?"

I nodded, tears coming down again. I leaned into her, not saying anything, just letting her hold me. It was nice having a mother to tell you everything will be fine. She whispered how much Edward loved me and that things would work out and that Carlisle was talking to him now. I just relished her embrace.

I jumped when Emmett came out with Alice and Rose. "Damn, Bella, that's quite the sailor's mouth you've got!" he bellowed, and I snorted.

I turned to Esme and said, "Sorry about that. I forgot anyone was listening. My temper is hard to control these days." I blushed, ashamed of my actions.

She just squeezed me closer, mumbling what sounded like, "Understandable."

"Boy, Bells, you really laid into him!" Emmett continued, laughing. I couldn't help but laugh with him. His enthusiasm was contagious. He leaned down and whispered, "I hope he changes you... The next time you get that pissed, you can really let him have it!"

"Emmett," Esme warned.

"What?" he asked unabashedly. "It's true. He can't see into her head. She could totally kick his ass!"

I busted out laughing, and everyone joined me. The thought was insane but funny. I would never want to hurt Edward, but Emmett had achieved his goal. He had lightened the mood.

"Yeah, Bella," Jasper started. "You would be super strong for about a year. So tossing his ass out the window would be nothing."

They spent the better part of ten minutes pretending to be me and Edward in a fight. Jasper squealed like a girl as Emmett tossed him around. We were all laughing at them.

Alice hopped up and scooted over to me, squishing me between her and Esme. "I've seen it, you know. It'll all work out, trust me," she whispered, wrapping her arms around me.

I kissed the top of her head, grateful for my best friend.

Rose stayed quiet.

I expected Carlisle when the door opened again, but Edward stood in the doorway. Everyone froze. His face was pensive, but he looked at me and asked, "Can we talk?"

Emmett spoke before me. "Maybe you should give her some time, Edward." I looked up at him, and his face was serious...no longer the joking teddy bear, but an angry giant. He was quite intimidating.

"No, Emmett, it's fine," I said, looking at my hands. I really felt ashamed of the things I'd said. I wasn't ashamed of why I'd said them, but the hurt I'd seen in Edward's face would haunt me. I didn't want any more fighting tonight.

I felt a boost of encouragement and looked up. Jasper winked, grabbing Alice's hand. Emmett shot a warning look at Edward, and he nodded. Edward's eyes flickered to Rose, and he nodded again.

Esme hugged me again and said, "We'll go out for a while and give you some privacy, okay?"

"Okay," was all I could say, and I watched as they all ran out into the woods. For a moment, I wondered where Carlisle was.

As if he really could read my mind, Edward said softly, "Carlisle got called into the hospital." He was still standing at the door but finally came and sat on the ottoman in front of me.

For the first time ever, there was an uncomfortable silence between us, and I hated it. I looked up from my hands to find him staring at me.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time, making us both smile.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, love," Edward said, taking my hand in his, playing with my fingers.

"Yeah, I do," I said. "I shouldn't have exploded on you. I've been scared of this conversation for a while. I said some pretty awful things, and I'm really sorry."

"You said things that I wish I was brave enough to," he said, still looking at our hands. "Everything you said was the truth. I just chose to...ignore it for a long time. It seems selfish for me to want you...to take your life away from you just so I can keep you all to myself." He paused for a moment, but he still wasn't looking at me. Personally, it sounded like heaven.

"You don't know how right you are. If you continue to stay..._human_, there are an untold amount of things that could happen to you, and I can't have that, either. So, I'm divided." He finally looked up at me, and I could see the conflict in his eyes. "I love you so much. So much so that it pains me to be away from you. I want to see everything through your eyes. I want to hear every laugh and every breath you take. I want to know everything that you're thinking every minute of every day. And I always want to be able to reach out and touch you." He reached up and brushed away the tears that were coursing down my face at this point.

"So, what now?" I asked, leaning into his hand.

He was quiet for a moment and said, "I guess I just need you to keep reminding me that I deserve you forever. I look at you and think I'm not worthy of you. You are too beautiful and kind. You are warm and brave. You are strong-willed and sharp-witted. You deserve everything in the world that being with me would take away from you."

I smiled, brushing his unruly hair off of his forehead. "You aren't the monster you think you are, Edward. A monster wouldn't hold me every night or want to hold me even though I'm pissed off," I said, snickering, and he chuckled. "A monster wouldn't guard me all day every day, making sure the _real _monsters don't get me. And a monster definitely wouldn't make me feel the way I do when I'm with you." I paused, looking at him for a moment. "I know it's not an easy decision for you. I don't expect you to understand how easily _I _can make this decision. I _can't _live without you. I've tried, and it hurts too much to even think about. I'm sorry I blew up, but I can't stand the thought of this ending one day. I don't care when you decide; I'm not expecting an answer tomorrow or next week or even next year, but what I want you to know is that if anything does happen to me and you need to make a choice – save me, or let me go – I hope that you save me because heaven sounds awful lonely without you in it."

I was off my chair and in his lap before I could blink. He touched his forehead to mine, closing his eyes. I was engulfed in his smell and his arms. His breath was ragged when he whispered, "How do you always know what I need to hear?" His eyes were still closed, but his hands were lightly rubbing up and down my back.

"You do the same for me," I whispered back. "It's how we've always worked."

He nodded against my forehead. When he opened his eyes, they were black – not from thirst, but from something else. "I want you, forever. I want you to know that. I just..." He paused, but I interrupted him.

"I know, Edward. I do...and I want you to know that I trust you with everything that I have," I said, losing myself in the black depths of his eyes. "Please don't make any promises you aren't ready to keep."

Our lips were so close, we were sharing the same breath. I felt his hands squeeze at my hips, pulling me closer. Our stomachs were touching, we were so close, and I locked my ankles around his waist.

I felt our current of electricity jolt to a higher level. Edward felt it, too, his breath catching and his eyes searching mine. My hands had been resting on his chest, but I moved them to his hair. The kiss started hesitantly; we were barely touching. When I licked my own lip, I could taste his breath on my tongue. My tongue touched his lip, and he crashed into me. It was an all-consuming kiss, and I whimpered into his mouth.

His hands were still on my hips, and they moved down to my bottom, squeezing lightly. I rocked my hips for the friction, and he moaned, breaking away from my mouth. He trailed his tongue down my neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses on the way.

My hands snaked their way to the bottom of his shirt and slipped in. I raked my fingernails down his back and licked the side of his neck, taking his earlobe in my mouth and grazing my teeth against it. I felt his arousal twitch beneath me, and I rocked my hips again. We both moaned.

In his ear, I whispered, "Edward...upstairs, please." It sounded like begging, and I guess, in a way, it was. He pulled back from the juncture of my neck and shoulder, and his lips met mine, standing at the same time.

I'd thought that he would run, but he took the stairs at a human pace, carrying me. One of his hands was holding my bottom, and the other was snaking up the back of my shirt. The kiss never broke, even when he laid us down on the bed.

It was me that broke it when I needed air. He was hovering over me, and his hand was still under my shirt. My hands were working on the buttons of his shirt. We both realized that we were trying to do the same thing. We sat up, pulling off our shirts, and then crashed back down again, a tangle of arms, legs, and lips.

Edward's elbow was at my head, hand in my hair, and his other hand was lightly gliding across my stomach up to my ribs, reaching the edge of my bra. I heard a ripping noise and gasped when I realized that he had just ripped it off me. I looked at his face, and there was a slight smile on it as his eyes traveled downward.

My fingernails dug into his back when I felt his tongue caress my nipple, hardened already by the coolness of his skin. "Mine," I heard him say.

My legs were still around his waist, and I dug my heels into his ass, causing him to buck into me.

"Oh, God!" I gasped at the sensation the friction caused, and Edward moaned against my skin.

I knew what I wanted, but I would have to tell him. I knew Edward, and he would never take the step that I wanted on his own; he was too much the gentleman.

"Edward," I gasped into his shoulder, laving the skin with my tongue, "make love to me, please." I raked my teeth lightly across his collarbone.

His head shot up, our gazes meeting. His chest was heaving with desire. He was beautiful. His brow furrowed as he asked, "Bella, are you sure?" Both his hands were on my stomach, his thumbs making feather-light circles on my skin.

"Yes, please," I whispered, pushing the hair from his face.

"I love you," he breathed just before he crashed his lips back into mine.

It was a hungry kiss, our tongues fighting to explore each other. I pulled his bottom lip into my mouth, biting and sucking it. His hips bucked again, and we moaned, breaking away from each other.

Edward sat up, his eyes hooded and black with want. Trailing his hands to the button of my shorts, his eyes never left mine. He pulled them down, lightly skimming my legs with his fingertips all the way down. He closed his eyes, breathing deep, and whispered, "I have to taste you." His hands were on my thighs, and he traced his fingers toward my inner thigh.

His touch was driving me mad. "_Please,_ Edward," I begged as a wicked smile crept across his face. He was enjoying teasing me.

His hands traveled down my thighs to my knees. Lifting my right leg, he bent and kissed the innermost part of my thigh and then did the same for the left. I felt his cool tongue lick from my heated core up to my apex, flicking my bundle of nerves, and my hips arched up off the bed. He continued to place long, slow, wet kisses, pushing me closer to the edge. He slipped two fingers into my opening and sucked my clit into his mouth.

"Oh, God, Edward," I gasped, and he moaned into me. The vibration sent a jolt through my entire body, causing me to arch my hips off the bed again.

Edward took his mouth from me, replacing it with his thumb. "Come for me, love. Let me see you."

His velvet voice was my undoing, and the coil in my lower muscles sprung, clenching down on his fingers. I called his name like a prayer.

He crawled up my body, placing wet kisses along the way. When he finally met my lips, I pushed him onto his back. I kissed his mouth hard, rubbing my hands down his chest. His muscles were twitching at my touch. I broke from him, trailing my tongue down his chest, circling his nipple. I heard him moan, such an erotic sound to my ears.

I wanted to taste every muscle, every dip in skin. When I got to the button of his jeans, he sat up, taking my face in his hands. "Are you _sure_, love?" he asked, his face a mixture of want and concern.

All I could do was nod. I wanted him so badly, I was speechless. He watched me unbutton and slide the zipper down. Once he was out of his jeans, he reached over to the drawer by the bed, bringing out a foil wrapper.

With a quickness I could barely see, he opened the wrapper and slid the condom over his length. He hovered back over me, love filling his eyes, and my legs wrapped around him. "It's going to hurt at first," he whispered and positioned himself at my entrance.

I nodded, and he pushed in slowly, breaking through my barrier. A tear rolled down my face – not from the pain, but from the complete feeling of _home_. It was an overwhelming feeling.

Edward kissed away the tear, sliding in deeper. "I'm sorry. I love you," he whispered over and over.

My breath hitched at the stretched feeling.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to adjust to the feeling. I nodded and whispered, "You can move. I'm okay."

He pulled back almost all the way and slowly slid back in. We both moaned.

A couple of thrusts, and the pain faded into the background. He kissed me, down the side of my neck to the soft spot behind my ear, whispering how much he loved me, how beautiful I was.

Edward was always beautiful, but nothing beat what his face looked like right that minute. His hair was in eyes, and his mouth was slightly open, saying my name over and over. All his muscles were tight, stretching under his smooth skin. His eyes were the blackest I had ever seen, full of love and desire.

"God, Bella, you're so perfect, so tight," he gasped. "And so warm..."

He slid a hand between us, and when his thumb circled my clit, I felt the coil in my stomach tighten. He kissed my mouth, tracing his tongue over my bottom lip, and I opened to him. I felt all our love spill out in that kiss.

He broke away from me to whisper, "Come with me, love."

I felt myself tumble over the edge and milk him as he came with me, arching his back and growling. He fell to the side, and I barely saw him remove the condom, throwing it in the garbage can next to the bed. He curled me to him, pulling the covers up around us.

He kissed my forehead, asking, "Are you all right?" He looked at my face, trying to read my mind.

I nodded and whispered, "I love you." I snuggled closer to him, kissing his jaw line.

"I love you, too. More than you can imagine," he said. I was almost asleep, and I could have sworn he said, "Forever."


	11. Chapter 11

**All songs can be found on my blog: drotuno. blogspot. com (without the spaces) and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

**EDWARD**

I stared down at the most beautiful and perfect creature that God ever put on this earth. I couldn't stop staring at her as she slept with a slight smile on her face. There were no nightmares tonight – just my name on her lips.

There were no words for how I felt. When I first met my Bella, we had discussed the topic of sex between us as an improbability. Looking at her now and thinking about the night before, it was all more than I could have imagined...and a million times better.

There was no question now... I could never be without her. She had made me hers forever by giving me the most precious gift anyone gave in the history of the planet. Not that she wasn't everything to me before, but this was a whole new level – almost overwhelming. I didn't know how it would happen, and it didn't seem that she was in a hurry, but I would give her what she wanted. I wanted it, too. I wanted to spend a thousand lifetimes making her cry out my name in passion, loving her every day of our existence.

She'd been so angry with my thoughtless statement about her age. Bella had been completely terrified of getting older before I'd left her, and I'd made the mistake of assuming that she had moved on. I knew it was more than that; she was terrified that I would leave her again. I just couldn't express to her just how impossible that was, and after last night, nothing could tear me away from her.

My family had come home early this morning and could tell something was different. I was pretty sure Alice had seen this coming and kept them away. They left us in peace, which was good because I wasn't leaving Bella's side for a single moment.

There was blood, but it was inconsequential. While Bella slept, I changed the sheet and tucked her back into bed. She never even stirred. It hadn't been an issue. I was so wrapped up in my love for her that I'd never even thought about it. I was terrified that I had hurt her more with my strength, but she seemed fine. It had all worked better than I could have ever imagined...like it was meant to be.

Bella stirred, rolling onto her stomach, and I traced light, lazy circles across her bare back. Alice had been patient up to a point, but she was starting to get restless. She wanted to talk to Bella. I couldn't see what she wanted, but I continued to ignore her until she knocked on my door.

My angel heard her, and I was upset that she'd been awakened. I had to chuckle, though, when Bella mumbled into the pillow, "Doesn't Alice have a snooze button?"

"Apparently not, sweet girl," I said, smiling down at her, still touching her back. "However, if you'd like, I could find one." I heard Alice snort outside the door. "She's begging to talk to you."

"Thirty minutes, Alice, _please_," she mumbled again, not moving from her spot. "What does she want?"

"I have no idea," I said, still chuckling. "All I hear in her head is her translating the Emancipation Proclamation into Korean."

Bella sighed. "Yes, Alice, the answer is yes. Now go away!" she yelled into the pillow.

I heard Alice squeak and run off down the hall. "How did _you_ know the question, love?" I asked, shocked.

She didn't say anything, but I saw the blush crawl across her beautiful features at the same time I heard Alice tell Rose what had occurred the previous night.

"Oh," I said, laughing as Rose went into shock.

Bella rolled back over and buried her face in my chest, and I circled my arms around her. "Alice has been bugging me almost every morning I've stayed here. It's the same thing every time. 'Spill it,' she says," Bella mumbled against my skin, wrapping her arms around me. "I don't have to read minds to know what she's thinking _this _morning," she said sarcastically.

I was still smiling when I said, "Oh, okay. You know, love...she's told Rose, and they're telling Jasper, who in turn will tell—"

Just then, there was a booming, "Holy fucking shit! Are you kidding me?"

"Emmett," we said together. She groaned, burying herself closer to me.

There was a loud slap, and then Rose said, "Shut the hell up, Em!"

She laughed and then groaned in pain.

"Are you all right, Bella? I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked, completely terrified that I had harmed her with my strength more than anything.

She looked up at me with those gorgeous brown pools and replied, "No, just sore." She smiled up at me. It seemed I wasn't the only one that couldn't keep a grin off of my face.

"You'd probably feel better after a bath," I said, pushing the hair from her face and kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she said, "but I don't feel like getting up just yet." She was still facing me, but she pushed me onto my back so she could lay her head on my chest.

"You don't have to get up at all if you don't want to," I said, running my hand through her soft hair.

Bella rested her chin on her hand so that she could look at me, a slight smile playing on her lips. "And just how long do think it would be before Alice loses her mind?"

I shrugged and smiled. "I don't know... Want to test her limits?"

I laughed when Alice's mind flooded mine with, _Don't you dare! I will take the door down, I swear!_

"She's threatening to bust down the door, though." I chuckled as Bella rolled her eyes.

I couldn't resist her anymore. I pulled her on top of me, dragging her lips to mine. I ran my hands down her back to her bottom, squeezing softly, and she moaned into my mouth. Sweet God, I loved the sounds she made.

Our tongues met in a long, deep kiss, deepening the longer we touched. Her warm body aligned with mine perfectly, enveloping me in her soft skin. I moaned at the feel of her straddling me.

Her hand gripped my hair, causing me to buck against her. She gasped, breaking from my mouth, but continued to leave a hot, wet trail of kisses down my jaw to my neck. I could feel her wet heat on my arousal, grinding against me.

"Bella, I need you." I gasped when she licked my chest, taking my nipple between her teeth. "_Please,_" I begged. My breath sounded ragged.

She lifted up, smiling at me, and reached over to the drawer by my bed. When she handed me the condom, I ripped it open and slid it down my length, and then I took her hips in my hands and guided her over me. She slid down over me. As her tight warmth closed around me, she felt so good. My head pushed back into the pillow.

"God, so tight...so wet," I gasped.

I watched as my beautiful angel's head fell back and her hips adjusted to me. I didn't move, knowing she was trying to get used to the feel of me inside her. I glided my hands up to her breasts, her nipples hardening to my touch.

"Edward," she gasped, and my arousal twitched at the sound of my name.

She began to rock her hips, and we soon found our rhythm. We got lost in the feel of one another. She was a vision over me, her hips in sync with mine.

The feel of her in this position was amazing, but I couldn't kiss her. I sat up so we were face to face, weaving my hands into her hair and pulling her in to touch my lips to hers. I dragged my tongue across her lips, wanting to taste her.

Bella whimpered against my lips when my hand went between us to rub the sensitive nerves at her apex. I could feel her muscles tightening, and I broke away from her mouth.

"God, Bella, you're so beautiful. I love you so much," I whispered against the skin just below her ear, placing a long, open-mouthed kiss, slightly sucking and marking her as mine.

She gasped my name again as her orgasm took her, and I followed right behind her. I kept her close, wiping her damp hair from her face. She touched her forehead to mine and whispered, "I love you." Her voice was husky, sexy, shaky.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

I was standing in Edward's bathroom, waiting for the tub to fill up with warm water. My body was craving it. I was staring in the mirror, making assessments. The bruises that I had were all starting to fade. Thankfully, the one on my face was just about gone. I removed my arm brace, just about the last of Jake's marks. However, this morning, there were new marks to add to my collection.

Edward had asked me if he'd hurt me, and I'd said no. I'd told the truth; my body was sore, but that's usually the case. Angela and I had talked after her first time with Ben, and she said it felt like a day after working out. There were muscles that were sore that she never knew she had. I felt this way, aching and sore, but alive – really alive.

He did, however, leave his own marks. There was one over my heart and another behind my ear. I smiled to myself, shaking my head and thinking how different things were going to be from now on. If I couldn't resist touching him before, it would be impossible now.

I soaked in the tub until I was wrinkled and the water had cooled slightly. I dressed and then walked out into Edward's room to find both Alice and Rose sitting on his bed. There were wry smiles on their faces. I rolled my eyes at the both of them.

"Details!" they both squealed as I sat across from them on the sofa.

I just shook my head, smiling at their excitement. I loved them both, but I decided that having no privacy in this family was going to take getting used to. I was too used to Charlie's "don't ask, don't tell" policy.

"Come on, Bella, make up sex has to be the best ever. Out with it," Rose said, trying to keep Alice from bouncing off the bed. "Alice, Christ! Sit still."

The words "make up sex" brought the argument back from last night. I frowned and said, "I forgot about the fight... Sorry you guys heard that."

Rose looked at me for a moment, studying my face, and said, "You know, I didn't say anything last night, but I did want to talk to you about that."

Alice got very still, clasping her hands in her lap.

"I wanted to tell you that even though it wouldn't be my choice, I understand where you're coming from. When I found Emmett, I knew immediately I needed him...that he was the one for me. I didn't give Edward enough credit when he found you. I was wrapped up in my own mind at that time." I started to say something, but she stopped me. "No, I was selfish, Bells, and I look at the two of you, and I see it. I see what you need in each other."

I smiled up at her, relieved. "Thanks, Rose," I said, turning to Alice, who started bouncing again.

"What, Alice?" I asked, fighting the smile that was creeping across my face. "You ask your questions; we'll see what I answer."

"Well," she started, pausing for effect, "how was it?"

I couldn't help the blush. It wasn't even a normal blush... It was crimson.

"Holy shit," Rose said, laughing. "I guess that answers that question."

"What do you guys want to know this stuff for?" I sniped. "He's your 'brother.'" I used the air quotes to make sure I was understood.

"Yeah, our once cranky, morose, loner, _virgin_ brother," Alice said, giggling insanely. "We just want to know why he can't wipe the damn smile off his face downstairs."

We all started laughing. They tortured me for a few more minutes, but I didn't give up many details. As much as I wanted to shout it to the world, there was a part of me that wanted to keep it all to myself...my own private moment not to be tarnished by someone else's opinion. It was all mine.

"Okay, Bells, there's something else," Alice said. "You got an invitation, or you will when you read your emails, to Angela and Ben's pre-wedding party in Seattle tonight. They're inviting a whole bunch of people from high school and college to a club."

"Okay, so?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"_So,_" she said, "in the email, she says to invite us!" She started bouncing up and down again. "So, everyone wants to go."

"That's fine by me. I don't care," I said, smiling at her excitement. It would be nice to see Angela and Ben, especially before they got married. I hadn't seen them since the summer before they left for UW.

I picked up my laptop and carried it downstairs to the kitchen. Esme was making me breakfast again. "You know, Esme, I can make my own food," I said, snickering.

She eyed me for a moment and smiled. "Lord, the two of you can't keep the smiles off your faces. Edward looks the same way this morning. Well, that is, until the boys dragged him off."

I blushed and made myself busy opening my laptop.

She came up and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so happy for the two of you and so proud of Edward, I could just bust," she whispered. "You both deserve happiness. Don't ever forget it." She handed me a cup of coffee and a bagel, and I nodded.

"Thanks, Esme," I said, blushing. The blush was going to kill me. I hoped it wasn't permanent.

I opened my email, and Alice was right. There was a message from Angela, begging me to come tonight and to bring Edward and all the rest of the Cullens. I started a quick message back, saying we would be there, and then hit send.

Esme left me alone, and I took the opportunity to continue with the last bit of homework I had to do. It was nice just to be quiet for a few minutes.

I checked my cell phone, which I had totally forgotten about, and had a message from Charlie. I called him back, and he let me know that he had spoken with Seth, who had backed up my stories. He also let me know that Jacob hadn't been home, according to Billy.

"And you were right, Bells," Charlie said, sighing. "He did try to paint you in a bad light. He called you a tease, and that was the nicer of the names. Biggest fight we ever got into." He paused. "I think that he knows where Jake is and isn't telling."

"Oh, you're probably right, Dad," I said, feeling terrible about my dad fighting with his best friend. I stood up from the table and started pacing.

"I'm worried about you. Is it just you and Alice alone there?" he asked.

"No, her parents are here, too," I answered, feeling a pair of strong arms snake around me. I tried to keep my voice even, but I heard the shakiness of it when I said, "I'm safe here, Dad, I promise." I felt Edward shake with laughter at the effect he had on me, but I leaned into him, feeling his lips press into my hair.

"Well, good. Let me ask you something... Would you want to stay there a little longer? Sue's had a death in the family and needs me to take her to Portland. I would feel better with you there than alone at home," Charlie said, waiting for me to answer.

"No, I'm sure it's fine, but you can call Esme later if you want," I said, liking the sound of not having to go home for a few more days.

"Okay, Bells, be careful, and I'll see you in a few days. We'll be leaving early tomorrow," he said.

I was happy that Charlie had found Sue. She was a really nice lady, and he always looked so content when he came home from seeing her.

I told my dad to be careful and to check in once he got there, but I would be fine. _More than fine,_ I thought. I ended the call and turned around to face Edward.

"Hi," I said, looking up at his beautiful face. Now I knew what everyone was talking about. His face was always perfect, but today, it was carefree, happy. The worry that usually surrounded his golden eyes was gone.

"Hey, beautiful," his velvet voice said. "So, I get to keep you the whole week?" He pulled me closer, his hands at my hips. His face lit up, but he tried to hide the smile.

"Mmmhmm," I said, smiling and nodding. "You'll be ready to get rid of me by the time Charlie gets back."

His eyes darkened just a bit, and he bent to my ear and whispered, "Oh, I don't think so. In fact, I don't want to give you back at all." He trailed his tongue behind my ear, placing a long kiss to the mark he had left there.

My heart rate jumped, and he smiled against my skin. He pulled back and looked at me, asking, "We're going dancing tonight?" He had the most adorable look of confusion on his face.

I couldn't help but laugh and kiss him.

"Apparently," I said. "Angela and Ben invited all of us to a club in Seattle for some pre-wedding thing. Alice wanted to go. There's no saying no to her, did you know that?" I asked.

"Painfully aware of it. Just ask poor Jasper," he said, chuckling and wrapping his arm around me.

We walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Jasper and Emmett were involved in a heated video game battle.

Emmett paused the game and jumped up, sweeping me up in his arms. When he set me back down again, he pretended to wipe a fake tear, saying, "I'm so proud." He threw in a few fake sniffles and continued, "So, tell me, what's it like being with a hundred-year-old virgin?" He tried to make his face serious but was failing miserably.

I almost laughed hysterically at Edward's face. I couldn't tell if he was mad or mortified. I bit the inside of my lip to keep from laughing.

"Well, Emmett," I said, "I can honestly tell you..." I paused, looking at Edward, whose mouth fell open in shock. Emmett looked like he was getting an early Christmas present. "...that you are the absolute _last_ person on Earth I would discuss this with," I finished, raising my eyebrow. "I truly mean that, Emmett."

I walked around him, patting his arm and sitting down next to Jasper, who was laughing hysterically. Edward looked relieved and smug.

"Aw, come on, Bells," Emmett whined. "You gotta give me something, anything. Mr. Cranky Pants wouldn't dish!"

_Well, thank God for small favors,_ I thought, looking at Edward, and he winked at me.

"Keep it up, Em, and I'll get Rose," I said, pointing my finger at him.

Just then, Rose's voice floated down from upstairs. "Emmett McCarty Cullen! Get your ass up here, now!"

"Oooh, you're in trouble!" Jasper said, trying to catch his breath, not that he needed it. "She used all three of your names!"

Emmett looked emotionally wounded and walked upstairs with his head hung low. When he got upstairs, Rose tore into him. "Emmett, what the hell did I tell you about harassing those two?"

I barely hear Emmett mumble, "I just wanted to know..."

She cut him off, but Jasper, Edward, and I collapsed in hysterics. Edward sat beside me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close.

"It doesn't matter if you would tell the whole world what you do. They don't! We all know that you would run around here naked all day if you had the chance. I'm warning you, Em."

All we heard was a defeated, "Okay, Rosie."

We tried to stop laughing when Emmett came back down. He looked like a beaten dog. He didn't even look at me when he spoke. "I'm supposed to apologize to you, Bells. It's none of my business."

I could only nod because Edward and Jasper couldn't stop laughing. I could barely get out, "No worries, Em."

Not to be held down for long, Emmett broke into a big smile and said, "So, dancing tonight, huh?"

I loved Emmett. There was never middle ground with him. Everything was always _cool._

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Bella and I stayed in the living room with my brothers for most of the morning. Picking on Emmett had become my love's new hobby. He sets himself up for it most of the time, but she gets a wicked gleam in her eye just before she tears him down. It's like they were real siblings. He secretly loves it.

Jasper and Emmett were yelling at each other when Alice came down to get Bella.

"Aw, Alice, you two kill me with this four-hour prep stuff," she whined, leaning back against me.

I instinctively wrapped my arms around her, but I knew Alice would win.

"I know, we barely have enough time. You've played with the boys long enough," Alice said, winking at Jasper.

Bella groaned as Alice plucked her from me, only allowing me a quick kiss and an "I love you" before dragging her upstairs.

Jasper's mind hit me like a brick wall, nothing but joy. _Dude, I'm totally happy for you. It's coming off you in waves...both of you._

I nodded slightly to let him know I'd heard him. He was smiling at me.

_If we're_ _going out tonight, I need to hunt. We have time._

"I'll go see if Carlisle wants to go," I said, standing up and heading to his office.

_Come in, Edward, _he thought to me.

I walked into his office, and he was sitting in his usual place behind his desk. There were a few medical journals out in front of him. He looked at me for a moment and thought, _I guess you two worked things out last night._ It was a sarcastic tone, and he was smirking at me.

I nodded, smiling. "Jasper needs to hunt before we go out tonight," I said, knowing that we would be carrying on two conversations. "Do you want to go with us?"

_Edward, I couldn't be happier for you, honestly. Did you discuss the future with her? _he thought to me and then said, "No, actually, I have to go into the hospital for a few hours to cover someone's shift."

I nodded again and asked, "Any news from the wolves?"

_You plan on changing her, don't you? _he thought and then said aloud, "No, not yet. I'm hoping soon. They said they would let me know about both Victoria and Jacob."

I nodded at his silent question and said, "Charlie will be out of town for a few days. Bella will be staying with us. He didn't want her alone at the house. I just wanted to let you know."

"Yes, Esme got a call from Charlie earlier. He wanted us aware of the Jacob situation. Apparently, his father is saying he's missing, but Esme said that Billy may be hiding him," he said, sighing. Then, he thought, _She can stay as long as she needs, and_ _I'm sure you won't complain._ He chuckled, and I joined him, shaking my head. _I want to talk to you some more about this situation. How was your control? Did you hurt her? And the bloodlust?_

I decided to answer him aloud. "All fine, really." I couldn't help but smile again.

"Excellent, son," he said. "I knew it would be." Carlisle stood up, closing one of the books. _And when you're ready to talk about changing Bella, come talk at my office at the hospital. Okay?_

I nodded and said, "Thanks. I guess I better get going. Em and Jasper will wonder where I went."

"You guys have fun tonight," he said, walking down the stairs with me.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

It was an all-out assault on me in Alice's bedroom. It was torture being poked, plucked, and prodded, but we laughed through all of it, even though four hours of "getting ready" was still insane to me.

Alice put the music on, and they danced fluidly around the room, trying to figure out what to dress me in. I gave up on giving them my opinion and just resigned myself to go with the flow.

Alice was amazing at picking out clothes for me. She set out a royal blue, form-fitting, button up shirt with a tank underneath and a simple short black skirt. She didn't try to break my legs with four-inch heels, either. The shoes were cute, but comfortable.

Rose laughed when it came time to do my hair, saying, "Okay, Bells, down it is. Nice hickey, by the way," she whispered.

I blushed, laughing.

"That's not the only one she's got," Alice prompted, giggling. "Dressing you was a challenge today, let me just tell you."

"Okay, Bella, where is it?" Rose asked with a gleam in her eye.

I pulled down the front of my shirt just slightly, and there it was.

"Wow, there's more to Edward than we knew," she said, laughing.

I blushed, fiddling with the straps on my arm brace. "I wish I didn't have to wear this thing," I said, holding it up and trying to change the subject.

Alice thought for a moment. "Hmm, take it off and see how it feels. Carlisle will probably kill me, but go ahead."

I took it off and moved it around, wiggling my fingers a bit. It felt fine, but weak. I looked up as her door opened, and Edward popped in with a stretchy, flesh-toned wrap for it. I almost moaned at the sight of him. He was in black dress pants that were low on his hips and a white button down shirt that he hadn't buttoned yet. I could see the center of his chest all the way down his abs to the top of his pants. Walking into the room, the shirt billowed out behind him, showing his upper body even more. His hair was wet and darker, and he smelled divinely like soap and Edward. He looked sinful, and I think I broke out in a sweat.

"Out!" Rose ordered with a smile on her face, catching my reaction out of the corner of her eye.

He chuckled, tossing the wrap to Alice. "Sorry, ladies, just trying to help," he said and winked at me on the way out, shutting the door behind him.

Alice came over, dropping the wrap into my hands, and said, "Oh girl, it's going to be a long night," she said, fanning my face with her hands.

All I could do was nod, thinking she was totally right.

Rose was shaking with laughter, "You should have seen your face!"

I just shook my head, trying to clear the image, but it was impossible.

It turned out that the wrap that Edward had brought in wasn't a wrap, but a sleeve that just slipped over my hand like a glove. It was better than the brace, allowing the freedom of my thumb and fingers, and not as clumsy looking.

Soon, we were all piling into two cars. Edward and I were in the Volvo, and everyone else was in Emmett's Jeep. The two of them had way too much fun racing all the way there. It was almost no time before we were pulling in next to each other – Edward first, of course.

The music was thumping all the way out into the parking lot. I was just slightly nervous going in. I knew that Angela had kept in contact with Lauren and Jessica, and I wasn't looking forward to dealing with the jealousy and meanness that those two sent my way. Seeing Angela and Ben was the only thing that kept me heading in through the door.

Edward felt my hesitation and turned to me and asked, "What's wrong?"

I just shook my head at him, and we followed the other four inside.

Just before we were inside the doorway, he pulled me to him and whispered in my ear, "Did I tell you that you look irresistible tonight?"

"No, but thank you," I said, blushing and kissing him.

Emmett and Jasper pulled two tables together by the dance floor and not far from the bar. No matter where we would have put ourselves, the Cullens demanded attention. Men's jaws dropped, and women's heads turned. It would have been funny if it didn't add a little to my nerves.

Jasper ordered drinks, but I knew they would sit untouched for the rest of the night. Emmett headed over to the DJ and chatted with him for a few minutes.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Angela there, beaming. "Bella! You look fantastic. I'm so glad you guys could come." She wrapped me in a hug. She looked amazingly happy, and I was really glad for her. "Hey, Edward," she said, smiling up at him.

Edward smiled and said, "Hello, Angela. Congratulations."

She beamed, looking around, and said, "Ben's around here somewhere. I'll send him over when I see him. Oh, and just so you know, Lauren, Jess, and Mike are here. I think that's all you're going to know from school. The rest are from UW."

Just then, Pink's "U + UR Hand" started to play, and Rose and Alice squealed at the same time, "Pink!" They turned around, grabbed my hand, and dragged me out onto the dance floor, leaving a chuckling Edward behind me.

Rose, Alice, and I danced in a circle, laughing. They were trying to teach me new moves, when I saw Mike Newton saunter over in the most pathetic attempt to cut in.

Alice leaned over and asked, "How appropriate is this song for this situation?"

I just about fell over laughing.

We were laughing hysterically when he finally made it to me. "Hey, Bella," he said, dancing just a little too close, causing me to back up. "You look amazing! So, hot!" he said with a cheesy smile on his face.

I think I gagged a little, but I smiled back and said, "Thanks, Mike. So, how have you been?"

"Good. Better now that you're here," he said, stepping closer, but I stepped away again.

The song ended, and Alice took pity on me and dragged me away from a frowning Mike. I told Alice that I was running to the restroom and that I would meet her back at the table.

I walked into one of the stalls, and just before I was ready to walk back out, I heard the familiar whine of Lauren's voice.

"Oh my God, did you see Bella? I see she's back with Edward Cullen again. Wonder what she said to get him back? It has to be a pity date."

Jessica chimed in then. "And my God, he looks amazing," she said. "I don't know what he sees in her."

I waited until I heard them leave and exited the restroom. I made my way back over to the table.

Edward welcomed me back with open arms. He was sitting on one of the stools, and I leaned into him. "I thought I was going to have to peel Newton off of you."

I looked up at his face. "Some things never change," I said, kissing his cheek. "Mike is harmless."

He snorted, not believing a word of it.

Alice's face was livid. She turned to me and said, "You shouldn't let them talk about you like that."

Edward asked, "Who?" His face was serious when he read Alice's mind.

"Lauren and Jessica," Alice spat the names. "It's ridiculous."

"It's fine, Alice, really." I watched them across the club, flirting with two guys. "The night's still young," I mumbled, and Alice smiled at me.

The dance floor filled again, and the girls dragged me back out. NeYo's "Closer" started to play, and I felt two familiar arms wrap around my waist from behind me.

Edward's silky voice was at my ear, murmuring, "I couldn't resist you any longer."

I felt his body align with mine, and his hands were on my hip and stomach, pulling me even closer. I raised my arms and wrapped them behind me around his neck, letting the music take us over. I let him completely take over my body. He felt so good. Our hips ground together, and we moved in perfect sync.

When the second verse came up, his hand traced lazily up my side and arm and back down again, kissing the inside of my arm. He turned me around, putting one of his thighs between mine, and our hips continued to grind. One of his hands was in my hair at the base of my neck, and the other was at my hip, keeping me close.

I kept my hands on his hips, which moved sensually and fluidly against mine. I had forgotten where we were, losing myself in the feel of him. When the song was over, reality snapped back to the both of us.

I looked up at him, and he was fighting a smile. "Hmm, didn't need to stand on my toes for that one, did you?" he asked, chuckling. I laughed, and he pulled me in to kiss my forehead.

When we got back to the table, Alice was on Jasper's lap, and they were laughing, fanning themselves.

Jasper leaned over and said, "Look at all the lust you two just kicked up."

I turned to the dance floor, and the sexual energy had, indeed, picked up. I turned to Jasper. "Are you doing that?" I watched as Emmett and Rose were in the center, wrapped around one another, causing stares from all around them.

He laughed, shaking his head, and said, "I only pushed out what you two threw at me."

We all laughed.

Alice dragged me off to the bathroom after I downed a Coke that Edward had ordered for me. "You need makeup, Bella," she said, staring at the little bit of the bruise left on my cheek.

We ran into the restroom, and she fixed my makeup. When we came out, I could see Edward across the club, but he was listening to two people Alice and I were coming up behind. I put my finger to my lips for him not to say anything, and I walked up and listened to their conversation. He turned his attention to Jasper and Emmett, and I knew that they were all listening.

"What's Bella doing here if she's only going to hang out with the Cullens?" Lauren's verbal venom spewed.

I looked over at Alice, and she was smiling, I think she'd just figured out what I was about to do.

Jessica was whining, too. "And did you see that dance? Edward's so hot...ugh!" she groaned, rolling her eyes. "I just want to snatch Bella out of the way and show him how to really dance. He's so doable. Can you imagine what he tastes like? I could so handle him better than she can."

I looked over at Alice, and she was in silent hysterics. I decided to put a stop to it. I plastered a smile on my face and said, "Jessica! Lauren, how are you guys?"

They jumped about three feet in the air. "B-Bella! Oh my God, you look great! How have you been?" Jessica squealed.

Alice lost it and ran off. _Coward, _I thought at her, making myself smile.

"Good, really good," I said, smiling and looking at Lauren's pale face. I could tell she was wondering just how much I had heard. "How's UW?" I asked, looking at Lauren.

"Fine," she mumbled, not looking me in the eye, but I saw her mood change. "So you and Edward are back together, I see. How'd that happen?" she asked, looking like she wanted a scoop.

"Oh, we ran into each other and got to talking," I said, waving it off. I looked over at him, and he was smiling at me. "Well, it was nice seeing you guys. I better get back over there," I said, pointing at our table.

"O-Ok, Bella," Jessica said, trying not to stare at a beautifully-smiling Edward.

"Oh, and Lauren?" I stopped, looking at her. "Who else would I hang out with? You? I don't think so." I laughed humorlessly, rolling my eyes.

Lauren went pale, sneering at me.

I looked back at Jessica, who was staring blatantly at Edward. I bent down to her ear and whispered, "You _so_ couldn't handle that..."

Jessica gasped.

"And Jess, the taste is better than you could _possibly _imagine," I said, smiling at her pale face.

I heard my table explode in laughter. Their hearing was incredible.

I left them behind me and walked over to a shocked Edward. "What?" I asked, smiling.

"I can't believe you just said that," he said, spinning me away from the table, still in shock. He planted a kiss on me that made my knees weak.

Rose came up laughing and patted my back, saying, "Jesus, Bells, that was inspiring."

"They deserve it and then some," I said, laughing and shaking my head to clear it. "It's sad that they're no different than they were back then."

Edward, still holding on to me, took money out of his pocket and laid it on the table. It was snatched up by Jasper. My mouth fell open in shock, "You bet on me?" I asked, spinning around to the table. "What was the bet?"

Edward just chuckled.

Emmett explained, "Well, I thought you were gonna deck them." His smile was huge. "Eddie over there thought you would walk away, but Jasper was the only one that thought you would say something to them. I still think he cheated..." Emmett shot him a dirty look.

Jasper shook his head. "No, I didn't cheat. That was all Bella...and thank you!" he said, holding up his winnings and chuckling.

I just snorted, shaking my head.

Edward grabbed my hand and said, "Come here, love."

He walked us over to a darker area of the club, pulled me into the shadows, and then pushed me up against the wall, leaning his hands on both sides of my head. His eyes were black but playful. "So, you like how I taste?" he asked, crashing his lips into mine.

Our tongues collided, melting against each other. I moaned when his body pressed into mine. He slowed the kiss down, ending with three quick, sweet kisses to my mouth. He pressed his forehead to mine and said, "I've wanted to do that all night."

"Me, too," I breathed. "Sorry you lost your bet."

"Oh, don't be," he said, smiling and taking my hand. "I'd pay to see that again."

Alice and Jasper were dancing out on the floor, and Emmett was playing up at the DJ table again when Edward and I found Angela and Ben. We sat and talked for some time, catching up and talking about the upcoming wedding. Ben was so proud that he was getting married, he almost glowed.

Angela asked me to go to the restroom with her, and I followed her in. She checked the stalls, and when she found them empty, she turned around to ask, "Did you _really_ say that to Jessica?" She was laughing, and when I nodded, she just about fell over. "Oh my God, Bella," she gasped. "It's about time you gave them something back."

Once she settled down, she looked at me and said, "I haven't seen you this happy, ever."

"I am, Ang. I really am," I said, smiling.

"What happened with Jake?" she asked as we walked back out.

"It's a long, ugly story and not for tonight, okay?" I said, looking at her.

"Yeah, too good of a night, huh?" she asked, her eyes watching Edward walk toward me.

"Exactly," I said, smiling at him.

Edward took my hand, saying, "Angela, Emmett's taken over for your DJ, and he's taking requests. May I steal Bella from you for a moment?"

I could tell that Angela wasn't used to his sweet voice and demeanor. "Y-Yeah, sure. Have fun," she said, smiling at me.

"What are you up to?" I asked, walking with him toward the dance floor.

He was looking up at Emmett, who just nodded to him. The music slowed down, and the lights darkened. "I just wanted another dance with you," he said, giving me my favorite smile.

"No Ordinary Love" by Sade started to play, and I recognized it instantly. "This is from your playlist," I said, stepping into his embrace.

Edward nodded and smiled, kissing my hand. He pulled me close, placing one hand on my hip and his thigh between mine. I took his other hand, sliding my other up to his neck. Our bodies melted together as we began to sway. The music took over again, and no one else mattered.

I looked up at Edward, and his eyes were steadily growing darker. I got lost in them, feeling his hand open against mine. He lightly rubbed our palms, eventually entwining our fingers together. He pressed his lips to my forehead, skimming them down to press them to mine, resting them back on my temple.

I could tell that he wanted more but was aware of our surroundings. The hand that was on my hip kept squeezing and slowly got lower. I could feel his arousal against me, and our breathing was getting heavier. I caressed his neck with my fingers, wanting to bury them in his hair and pull him closer to me. I took my hand from his and slid up the other side of his neck, and his hand went to my other hip. He squeezed slightly, grinding into me, and we both moaned. Our lips met again with a little bit more fervor.

The song ended, but I didn't want to let him go. It felt so good to be in his arms. We slowly walked back to our table, noticing that it was empty.

Edward sat down and pulled me onto his lap, whispering, "I love you," in my ear.

We watched the others dance for a while and got a good laugh when Emmett led "The Electric Slide." The man was shamelessly addicted to the eighties. Alice got mad when "Low" by T-Pain came on and we all called her Shorty.

While I was sitting on Edward's lap, he told me what people were thinking in the club. It was one of the funniest moments I had ever spent with him. He pointed out two guys at the bar who were staring at Rose, but they were just as scared of her as they were attracted to her. There was a woman coming out of the restroom, completely mortified that her skirt was tucked into her pantyhose, as her friend quickly pointed out before she got too far. The best was a woman that was blatantly ogling Jasper, and I about fell out of Edward's lap when he told me that she wasn't a woman at all.

The next time everyone came back to the table, we told them that we were heading home. They told us goodbye, and we waved at Angela and Ben on the way out. I hadn't seen Lauren or Jessica the rest of the night.

When we got home, no one was there. Walking into his room, I said, "I need a shower and a human moment." I grabbed some pajamas and headed into the bathroom.

I was standing under the water, rinsing out the shampoo and letting the heat soothe me. Suddenly, I knew I wasn't alone. I jumped and gasped when I opened my eyes and saw him there. He was beautiful and naked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said, catching me around the waist and pulling me closer.

My body reacted instantly to the feel of his skin against mine. I turned him so that he was under the water, darkening his hair. His smell permeated the bathroom, and I leaned into him, reaching up and pulling his lips to mine. His tongue immediately smashed into mine, and we moaned at the feel of our wet skin. Hot and cold blended together.

He broke away from my mouth and licked the water from my neck, causing me to shudder. "Bella," he said between open-mouthed kisses, "I have a problem." His tongue played against my earlobe, and he continued, "Now that I've had you...tasted you..." He dragged his tongue across my neck to my other ear. "I can't get enough of you."

I groaned in understanding, gripping his shoulders.

His hands were everywhere, skimming my wet body. When he cupped my breast, pinching my nipple, my hands shot to his hair and pulled his mouth back to mine. He licked my bottom lip, carefully taking it in his mouth. I broke away from his lips and moved to his chest, licking the water beads away.

"Bella," he moaned, his head falling back. The water started to cool, and he shut it off, opening the door.

He dried me off, causing a number of amazing sensations everywhere. Taking the towel, I dried him off, as well. He tossed it into the laundry basket and came back toward me. Cupping my face, he pulled my lips to his, grinding his hips against me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his hands moved to cup my bottom, lifting me up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist.

He carried me back into his room, laying me down on the bed. "I want you so much, Bella," he said, his lips trailing down my chest to my stomach. "I need to be inside you."

"_Please,_ Edward," I said, my hips bucking involuntarily. "I've wanted you all night."

He reached over, grabbed a condom, and ripped it open. Taking it from him, I slowly, reverently slid it down over his length. He hovered back over me, settling between my legs, and then paused at my entrance. "You are so beautiful," he said, sliding into me. We both moaned at the feeling.

I wrapped my legs around him, raking my nails down his back and grasping his ass. I could feel every muscle harden with every thrust. He reached down and brought my leg up between us, and I gasped at how much he filled me. With this new position, I could feel the coil in my stomach start to build. "Edward, I'm..." I gasped.

"Oh God, Bella," he groaned. "I need to hear you say it."

"Gonna...come," I said, gasping as the feeling overtook me.

"Bella..." he managed to get out before he came right after me.

We were lying in the darkness. Edward was humming, and I was tracing lazy circles on his chest. I looked at his beautiful face and asked, "So, you _really_ think this is a problem, Edward?"

He just chuckled, kissing my forehead.

I fell asleep to the sound of my lullaby coming from his sweet lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**All songs can be found on my blog: drotuno. blogspot. com (without spaces) and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

**EDWARD**

I walked into the living room to see my angel and my sisters in a heated debate over what movie they were going to watch. I watched in fascination, leaning in the doorway.

"For God's sake, Rose!" Bella said, blushing and fighting a smile. "I am _not_ watching _Pretty Woman_. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Rose fell over on the couch, laughing hysterically. I caught one quick flash of something in her mind: my name and a piano. I couldn't even imagine what that was about.

Alice was ignoring them both, still looking through the many titles we owned. She finally piped up with, "How about _Princess Bride_?"

All three girls cooed at the same time, but Rose said, "No, we just watched that one not long ago." She sighed. "Oh, but Wesley..." They all drifted off with dreamy expressions on their faces.

I couldn't read Bella's mind, but both my sisters had the same thing running through their heads: true love, the man in black, giants, sword fights, and something about a kissing book. I had to stop myself before I snorted.

My Bella got up and headed to the shelf. I watched as she bit her bottom lip, trying to appease everyone. She pulled out a movie and held it up, asking, "How about _Pretty In Pink_?" The other girls nodded excitedly. She saw me in the corner of the room then. "Edward!" she cried, and a glorious smile lit up her beautiful face.

"Hey, sweet girl," I said, chuckling and holding my arms out for her.

She ran into my arms, kissing me sweetly. "Your sisters wanted me to watch a movie before we head to my house. I need to check on things since Charlie just left and pick up a few things. Is that okay?"

I smiled, nodding. "Sure, love, anything you want."

Once the movie was put in, my brothers came downstairs and joined us. When they saw what the girls had picked out, they both groaned.

"Isn't this a girlie movie?" Emmett asked with a scowl.

All three girls shushed him, and he looked to me. "I don't think you'll win this one, Em," I said, chuckling.

I sat down on one of the couches, pulling Bella between my legs, her back to my chest. Jasper sat in a chair, curling Alice into him and resting his chin on her head. Emmett sat on the floor, laying his head on Rose's lap.

Emmett didn't give in so easily. "Can't we watch _300_ or _Gladiator_? Anything but this..." he whined.

"No!" they all yelled at him.

Jasper and I chuckled.

"You know, Emmett," Alice started, "it's disturbing that you would want to watch a movie with scantily-clad _men_. Is there something we need to know?"

Bella burst into giggles, burying her face in my chest.

Emmett glared at Alice for a moment. "Shut it, short shit," he said and then mumbled something about too much estrogen.

She stuck her tongue out at him, laughing, and we all joined her.

I could see the attraction that Bella may have had to the movie. The girl, living with her father...not having much money...falls for who she thinks is the "unattainable" guy, who happens to be rich. Neither sets of their friends wanted it to happen. The lead girl was the strongest out of all of them, able to stick to what she knew was right, rather than what other people thought.

There was a part where he wasn't brave enough to tell her the real reason they were breaking up, and I felt Bella's warm hand slip into mine. In the end, the guy finally admitted to her that he hadn't believed himself to be strong enough to face the adversities.

"What an asshole his best friend was!" Emmett exclaimed, scaring us all. "But Duckie was cool," he said, grinning like a fool.

All the girls threw pillows at him.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

I'd told Charlie that I would check on the house while he was gone, but I knew I'd better check now, too, since he had left that morning. Edward was ever-so-patient as to drive my truck. I'd told him it had been neglected because we were driving the Volvo so much. The look on his face as he drove my antique vehicle was an adorable mix of frustration and surrender.

"It's a good thing we came," I said, sighing and walking into the kitchen.

Edward leaned against the counter and asked, "Why's that, love?"

"He left a ton of dishes and the coffee pot on," I said, turning it off. "I'm just going to grab a few things out of my room and then wash these up real quick. You don't mind, do you?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "Are you kidding? It's quiet here. Listen, no Emmett...no Alice..." He grabbed my waist and pulled me close. "Hmm, I could get used to this," he said, picking me up and setting me on the counter. His head bent to my neck, and he was skimming his lips across my skin.

Not one to miss an opportunity, I wrapped my arms and legs around him. "I see what you mean," I said, my voice faltering at the feel of him.

He groaned when my legs pulled him closer to me. One of his hands cupped my face, lightly stroking my cheek with his thumb.

He pulled back, looking in my eyes, and whispered, "I love you so much, do you know that?"

For some reason, my love for Edward became almost too much to bear. I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't know if it was being all alone, all the barriers that we had broken down, or just the fact that this beautiful, sweet man wanted nothing more than to be with me, loving me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, wiping the tears that spilled over.

"Nothing," I hiccupped. "Nothing at all. Everything's perfect...you're perfect." I tried to steady my breaths. "I don't have the words to express to you how much I love you," I said, leaning into his hand that was still on my face.

A gentle smile came across his face as he pressed his forehead to mine. "I know what you mean. Sometimes I feel I can't say it enough." His sweet breath washed over me as he spoke.

His lips touched mine in the softest of kisses. There was no urgency or need, just love. He deepened the kiss by lightly touching his tongue to my bottom lip. I melted into him, just letting myself hold onto him.

There were still moments that I felt he would disappear or could be ripped away from me. Those thoughts were fewer now, but they still showed up every now and then. We'd only been back together for a little over a week, and my feelings for him had not necessarily changed...but they'd definitely expanded. My fears weren't as bad because I could feel his determined hold on me as well.

If anything good came out of his leaving, it was all that was happening between us. We were more open, more sincere than we'd been before. I hadn't realized it then, but lately, I could see how both of us had been holding back.

"I better get my stuff," I said, loosening my grip on him. "Down, please." I smiled as he chuckled, kissing the top of my head while setting me back on my feet.

I went upstairs to my bedroom and grabbed a few sets of clothes, throwing them in a bag I'd brought with me. Eventually, I was going to need to do laundry again...whether here or at Edward's. Knowing Alice, she would rather go shopping than see me wash anything.

I went in my bathroom and got another shampoo and body wash, tossing it in the bag with my clothes.

When I finally made it downstairs, I could hear Edward on the phone. He was furious.

"Well, stay where you are, Alice," he said, pacing the kitchen, "and tell Carlisle that I'll be there as soon as I can. Call Emmett and Jasper and send them to Bella's to watch out for her. I'll be right there."

My heartbeat picking up pace alerted him to my presence in the room. The only thing that switched Edward's personality that fast was Victoria. "Where is she?" I whispered, stopping in mid-step.

He shut the phone and walked to me, pulling me close. "Alice was with Carlisle and Esme, and they spotted her in the woods by the house. They're tracking her now. Emmett and Jasper are going to come be with you for a few, okay?"

All I could do was nod. I hugged him closer to me, not wanting to let him go but knowing that he wanted to stop her.

His phone went off, and he looked at the screen. "My brothers are on their way here. I'll come back when I can, love." He kissed me quickly and bolted out the door.

I picked up my bag, set it in the chair in the kitchen, and walked over to clean the few dishes that Charlie had left in my absence. I heard the door and expected Emmett and Jasper, but when I turned around, Jacob was standing in my kitchen.

"_Everything's perfect...you're perfect,"_ he whined, mocking me with my own words. "That's such shit, Bells, you know that?" he asked, stepping closer. "Here I was...taking care of you, loving you, being _patient_ for you...and that _bloodsucker_ shows back up, and you welcome him with open arms."

I tried to back away, but he lunged for me, knocking me to the floor. My head smacked back against the floor, and for a moment, I saw stars. "Shit," I gasped, shaking my head to try to clear it.

I tried to get up, but his large frame was holding me down. "Jake, get off of me. Why can't you just leave me alone?" I growled, struggling under him.

"No, Bella, I don't think so," he said, forcibly taking my hands and holding them above my head. He reached down with his other hand and forced my legs apart, lying between them. "I should have made you mine a long time ago." I felt his hand start at the button of my jeans. "Maybe we wouldn't have had this problem that we do now."

I panicked, screaming, "No!" I couldn't get enough leverage to move, so I tried everything...screaming, squirming... Finally, I spit in his face. It caught him off guard enough to make him back off me for a moment, and I took the opportunity to bring my knee up with all the force I could to his groin.

He fell over, holding himself. I wriggled out from under him, only to be caught by my foot and dragged back to him. I tried kicking him with my other leg but could never make purchase. Just as he raised his fist to punch me, I felt the weight of him lift off and heard a smashing sound across the room.

I stood up carefully and saw Emmett holding Jacob up against my kitchen wall by his throat. Glass and plaster were everywhere.

Jasper was by my side in an instant. "Bells, are you okay?"

I nodded and saw that he had taken out his phone.

"Carlisle, is Edward with you yet?" he asked, listening. "Well, only you can control him on this one... He needs to come back to Bella's. Now." He listened again and said, "No, it's not Victoria. It's Jacob Black. Oh, shit, he heard me, didn't he?" He closed the phone and turned to Emmett. "We have to wait. Edward's on his way."

Emmett turned to Jasper and said, "Come hold this mutt, will you? He stinks," he said, handing him over.

I took notice for the first time that Jacob was stuck. He was struggling, but it was not doing him a bit of good. That issue didn't change when Jasper took over for Emmett, and I could see his body vibrate, wanting to transform. They were constricting his airway just enough that he couldn't do anything; he was barely able to breathe.

Emmett strode over to me, picking me up with his arms behind my legs. "Little sis, are you okay? Seriously?" he asked, carrying me over to the kitchen table and setting me on top. "God, Edward will kill me if anything's broken on you."

I snorted at the thought. "I'm fine, Emmett, I just bumped my head," I said, rubbing the knot that was already rising. "It's not the—"

My sentence was cut off by the sound of my door slamming open.

Emmett and I turned to see a livid but well-controlled Edward fly threw the door. His eyes were black, assessing the scene in my little kitchen. When he saw me, his eyes softened just slightly. "Are you all right, love?" he asked, standing in front of Jasper and Jake.

I nodded, watching him close his eyes and take a deep breath.

He turned to Jacob and, with a low, deliberate tone, said, "Mongrel, she has asked you, her father has asked you, the police have asked you...and I _told_ you to stay away from her, but you just can't seem to help yourself. I told you not to _touch_ her," he said, and his fist moved so fast, I could barely see it connect to Jake's mid-section. Jasper struggled to keep him upright.

I jumped at the sound, gripping Emmett's sleeve. He hadn't moved from my side, but he was tense, waiting for his chance.

Jake went limp, and Edward picked him up by his throat. "Emmett, keep her there," he demanded, pointing at me and carrying Jake like he weighed nothing. He and Jasper were shoving Jake toward the door.

I looked up at Emmett and asked quietly, "He's going to kill him, isn't he?"

Emmett looked at me and nodded. His expression was scary.

I tried to stand up off the table, but Emmett caught me. "Edward, wait," I cried, struggling against Emmett, which was impossible.

Edward and Jasper froze, turning toward me.

"Edward, don't. He's not worth it," I said, squirming away from Emmett.

"Bella," Edward started, but I interrupted him, speaking to Jake.

"Jacob, you do realize they're about to kill you, right?" I asked, and all he could do was nod, his eyes tearing from the hand holding his throat.

All of the guys went still, listening to me.

"You realize I could grab Charlie's gun over there"— pointing to the corner where it hung—"and shoot you now, and it would be justifiable homicide for home invasion, right?"

He nodded again, and Edward flinched.

"So, I am holding your life in my hands, Jake," I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"What do you want, Bella?" his voice rasped.

"What do I want?" I asked, laughing darkly and rolling my eyes. "What I want is to give you every pain you have given me and then some, Jake."

"Sweet, sis! Can I help?" Emmett asked, coming up behind me.

I held up my hand to stop him. "Do you know what you've done to me, Jake?" I yelled, my eyes narrowing in hatred. "There's not a spot on me you haven't bruised. You were supposed to be my friend, and now I hate you. There isn't a memory I have of you where you weren't being a shit. I can't have children, Jacob, thanks to your little stunt with the stairs!" I spat and heard Edward's intake of breath.

_Oh, shit, _I thought, closing my eyes. _He didn't know about that one._

Jake flinched when Edward's grip tightened and he growled low. Emmett put a hand on my shoulder, but I could hear a growl deep in his chest.

"I should let them do it, Jake. I _should_," I said, looking at Edward, "but they work so hard not to kill anyone, it doesn't seem right."

Edward's face was unreadable, but his eyes were focused on me. His eyes were sad at the news I'd let slip. I was going to have to tell him the story sooner or later anyway, but this really hadn't been the best way to break it.

I turned back to Jacob. "_If_ I can stop them, and only if, then you owe me...and here's what I want. You don't know me, you don't talk to me, you _definitely _don't _touch_ me...and that goes for anyone I know – Edward, Charlie, the rest of the Cullens, all of the pack you ran out on... You disappear from my life."

"Fine, Bella." Jake's voice was shaky but defeated. "I knew I could never have you, anyway."

I looked at Edward and asked, "Will you let him go?"

"Bella," he begged softly. "All the things he's done to you..." His beautiful eyes pleaded with me.

"Jake," I said, not moving my eyes from Edward, "if you come anywhere near me, I'm going to let these three kill you, just like they want to now. Is that understood?"

"Yeah," Jake said, "I swear I won't."

Still looking at Edward, I asked, "Is he telling the truth, Edward? Or is his mind saying something different?"

"He's thinking you're too good to be true," Edward said, the side of his mouth twitching, "that he ruined the best thing he ever had because he couldn't control himself, and he's deciding whether or not to go to Canada, but...he's not lying."

"Then let him go," I whispered. "No one needs to die over me, please. If he breaks his promise, then he's all yours. I swear, Edward."

Edward, still clinging to Jake's throat, pulled him to his face. "After all that you've done to her," he growled, "she still takes mercy on you. She's better than all of us put together. Remember that, mutt. You owe her. And I will kill you if you ever touch her again."

With that, he let go, and Jake slumped to his knees. Edward towered over him, fists clenched and breathing heavy. It was pure hate in his face, and he'd never looked more beautiful or more terrifying.

In a blink, Jake jumped up, looking at me sadly. "I'm sorry, Bells. I really am. I should've been a better friend."

I waved him away, disgusted, and he ran out the door. I heard the tearing of fabric on my front porch and a howl not long after.

My vision went dark for a second, and I swayed on my feet. Emmett scooped me up before I hit the floor.

"Whoa, Bells," he said, "I think you hit your head harder than you think."

"Here, Em," I heard Edward say in my ear. "I'll take her."

I felt myself being handed over.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Emmett put Bella in my arms, and I walked her to the sofa. "Love, let me see your head," I told her, running my fingers over the spot rising on her scalp. "At least it's on the outside. If it was inside, it might have been a concussion. But I want you to try to stay awake for me, okay?"

She nodded groggily. Her eyes were wary.

My brothers were cleaning up the mess in the kitchen when I went to get ice for her. I looked at the damage we had all caused and said, "Jasper, call that contractor that Esme uses. We need to fix this before Charlie comes back."

My mind was reeling from this whole situation. As I put ice in a towel, I couldn't help but blame myself. I should have waited for my brothers before leaving her. My obsession with finding Victoria was what had driven me out the door.

"He said he'd be here tomorrow, Edward," Jasper said, coming into the kitchen. "You can't blame yourself, man. You didn't know. Emmett just checked; Jacob's been living as a wolf out in that patch of woods...right there...the whole time. He was waiting for this."

I nodded and thanked them both for their help. They both left after telling Bella goodbye.

I walked in and knelt by her head, placing the ice pack gently on the bump. I just stared at her, my love. It was like I was seeing her for the first time. She was stronger than I'd ever imagined, and I couldn't love her more.

"Why didn't you tell me, love?" I asked, brushing her hair from her face. Tears leaked from her eyes, and I wiped them away.

"I'm so sorry you found out that way, Edward. I didn't know how to tell you. It's not something I think about much anymore. I see it in your eyes now. You're blaming yourself for this," she said, sighing and reaching up to my face. "Please, don't."

"What happened? What did he do?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know.

"We were fighting upstairs, there." She pointed up toward her room. "When I went to walk away from him, he pushed me, and my stomach hit the rail. Charlie thought I tripped." She sat up, taking my face in her hands, and said, "I need you to know that I'm okay. That it's not an issue. It happened about a year ago, but kids weren't anything I ever wanted anyway. I said something to Jake because he needed to know the extent of the damage he'd caused, not because I'm bothered by it. Do you understand, Edward?"

"I should've killed him," I muttered, breathing deep for control.

"No," she said, her deep eyes set on mine. "I will not be the underlying reason someone dies, Edward. I won't have it."

I nodded in understanding. She wouldn't want to be responsible for the loss of anyone's life, no matter how deserving. She wouldn't have wanted me to kill again. Little did she know how close I'd come a few years ago in Port Angeles.

Her having children was always the one thing I wanted for her...the one thing my mother and sisters always hated about the lives we had. It was astonishing to me that she was strong enough to know what she wanted – or didn't want in this case – and move on. Sometimes, I found myself still underestimating her.

"Would you really have shot him, though?" I asked, a slight smile playing on my lips. The thought of her being violent was almost an aphrodisiac to me.

She snorted, looking at my face. "Yes, if he had touched me," she said, and her face grew serious. "No one touches me, but you." She blushed at the statement, but it meant more to me than anything else she had said. I kissed her lips softly, listening to her heart pick up.

I knew what she was talking about. I'd seen in my brothers' minds what they had walked in on. He'd been trying to take from her what she had willingly given to me. _Mine._

"Although," she continued, a smile playing on her sweet lips, "with the knee I put to his groin, he may never have pups." She snorted and started to giggle.

I couldn't help but laugh with her. I loved this woman more and more every day.

I scooped her up and lay with her on the couch, holding her close to me and placing kisses on her head. She looked up at me and asked softly, "Can we stay here tonight? I just want be alone with you."

We stayed on the couch most of the day. Bella fixed herself something to eat and eventually fell asleep in my arms. I took her upstairs to her bedroom and put her to bed.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"Oh, God, Edward!"

I sat up in bed and realized that I had woken myself up. No cool arms were wrapped around me, and I was confused.

"Tell me your dream, Bella." Edward's voice came from the rocking chair in the corner. His voice was low, husky, and shaky. I couldn't see him; he was masked in shadow.

"Edward, why are you over there? What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

I wracked my brain, trying to remember what I had been dreaming. Flashes of things came to mind: Edward's hands on me from behind...our moans...his tongue on my...back. "Oh, God," I groaned – again, but for a completely different reason – putting my flaming hot face in my hands. "What did I say?" I mumbled into my hands.

It was bad enough that I routinely got caught staring at Edward like he was a piece of extremely good-looking meat, but it was another that my subconscious had betrayed me in the middle of the night.

"Your dream, Bella," he said, still in the shadow. "Tell me."

"Y-You were touching me," I said, not really wanting to tell him but continuing anyway, unable to stop. "You were behind me, Edward, gripping my hips." The memory of my dream flooded my mind, and I felt my underwear dampen even more than they already were.

"I could barely refrain from touching you, Bella," he said, and I heard a slight movement from where he was. "I could smell you. It was all I could do not to violate you in your sleep."

It was then that I figured out what I had said to him. I gasped to myself, mortified.

Instantly, I found myself pinned underneath him, his breath flooding my senses. "Say it again, love," he growled softly, and I realized that he was already shirtless and his pants were undone. I groaned at the sight of him from the moonlight streaming in my window.

"Were you t-touching yourself?" I asked, feeling my core throb painfully. I wanted him so badly.

He nodded against my neck, swirling his tongue against my skin. I groaned into his neck, and my body shuddered. Just the thought that he was so turned on that he couldn't stop himself was insanely erotic to me. I felt wetness seep through to the top of my thighs, and the throbbing was all I could take.

"Fuck me, Edward," I snapped, and I felt my clothes ripped from me in a split second.

He growled against my skin, grinding his hips against my overly-sensitive core, and I cried out his name. He cut off my cries with his mouth, urgently crushing his tongue to mine. I wrapped my legs around his hips, trying to push down his pants and causing him to grind into me again, and we both groaned.

Edward kicked off his pants and broke from my mouth, showering my breasts with swirling, wet kisses, raking his tongue flat across my hard nipples.

"Jesus," I gasped, gripping his shoulders.

He continued laving my skin all the way down to my hips.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, my Bella?" he asked, sitting back and picking up my leg, caressing the skin.

I shook my head, and a wicked smile crossed his face. My breathing was shallow.

"The way that you touch me...the way that you call my name..." he said, placing kisses up my thigh until he reached my apex. "The way that you stare at me when you think I'm not looking."

He paused, dragging his tongue between my throbbing folds. My hips bucked off my bed.

"The way that you taste," he groaned. He flicked my bundle of nerves with his tongue, thrusting two fingers into me, and I gripped the sheets. "It all makes me want you more and more," he said and continued to lavish me with long, wet strokes of his tongue.

My orgasm came violently, causing my legs to pull him in closer to me.

Edward sat up on his knees and said, "Turn over," while tugging on my hips.

I rolled over on to my stomach and felt him pull my hips up to meet his. He placed his hands on my bottom, squeezing and groaning. I felt him kiss the lower part of my spine. He teased me with the tip of his arousal at my entrance. I was practically shaking, wanting him in me.

"Edward, please," I begged, trying to push back toward him, but he wouldn't let me.

His body folded over mine so that his chest was touching my back. His lips were on my shoulder blade, leaving open-mouthed kisses. He pushed my hair to the side and kissed the spot behind my ear. I was incoherent.

"Tell me again," he whispered behind the shell of my ear.

His hand snaked around and grasped my breast, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I gasped but couldn't get a word out of my mouth.

With his lips still at my ear, he whispered, "Do you want me to fuck you, Bella?"

That word coming out of his sweet mouth was just about my undoing. "God, yes," I growled.

Edward smiled against my neck, sliding into me at the same time. He sat back up, pulling my hips to him over and over. I gasped at how much I could feel of him this way. I could feel every inch of him, and I still wanted more.

He sat back on his heels and pulled me with him so that my back was touching his chest. "Do you like it when I touch you, Bella?" he asked, thrusting into me. Both his hands slid up to my breasts.

"Yes," I gasped, leaning back into him.

"Do you like it when my mouth is on you?" he asked, kissing up the side of my neck.

I turned my head and met his lips, our tongues colliding and fighting for control, and we both moaned. I raised my arms back and weaved my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

I gasped for air with a, "Yes," throwing my head back against his shoulder and grinding with him.

"Do you like it when I fuck you, Bella?" he asked, snaking his hand down my stomach to circle my hyper-sensitive clit.

My breath hitched, my stomach filled with lava, and I could feel the coil start to come undone.

"Tell me, love," he said, still rubbing my bundle of nerves in torturous circles.

My body clenched down on him, and I gasped. "Yes, Edward. I can't fucking get enough of you."

I heard him groan into my neck. "That's my girl." With three more thrusts, I felt him pulse into me, calling out my name.

I collapsed back against him, and he wrapped his arms around me, peppering my shoulders and neck with kisses. Our breathing was heavy, and I was covered in a sheen of sweat.

Edward laid us back down, pulling the sheet up and curling around me. I was still a little shaky but was asleep almost instantly.


	13. Chapter 13

**All songs can be found on my blog: drotuno. blogspot. com (without spaces) and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 13

**BELLA**

Jacob held true to his word. No one had seen him after the day that I'd stopped Edward and his brothers from killing him. His father told Charlie that he had decided to stay with a friend in Canada to finish out his school year. I hoped that he didn't test Edward on this because there would be no stopping him the next time.

Not only did this appease Charlie, but Billy relaxed his opinion of me. They were friends again. I had no idea what Jake would have told his dad, but I was just glad that it seemed to be over.

My Christmas break was fast approaching, and I was looking forward to it. Not only had Miss Gail given me the whole time off, but Charlie would be going back out of town with Sue. They were going back to Portland for Christmas, leaving me to spend the holiday with the Cullens. It would be my first Christmas with them.

Charlie and Edward were working on staying pleasant for my sake, and they did just fine. As long as I continued to be happy, Charlie turned a blind eye. He was well aware that staying at the Cullens was not for Alice anymore, but after a loud discussion and a verification that I was, in fact, an adult, he let things go on untouched. He grumbled for a few weeks but eventually decided that it wasn't worth the fight. I stayed with Charlie through the week and spent the weekends with Edward – although he still came through my window every night, unbeknownst to Charlie.

Someone still escorted me to school and work on the days that I went. Victoria was still proving to be a ghost. She would test the wolves and then move away, not to be seen for weeks. Carlisle was watching some issues in the Port Angeles area and was concerned that she would try again soon.

They also drove me everywhere because my truck had finally stopped cold one day in October. Rose and Edward had poured over the thing, trying to resurrect it from the dead, but it didn't happen.

It was a little over a week before Thanksgiving, and Alice was my company at school and work. She wasn't quite as distracting as Edward during class, so I was able to pay much more attention. However, work was a different story.

Once Miss Gail found out my best friend was Edward's sister, she practically wanted to adopt her. We barely got work done, what with all the laughing and storytelling. Gail loved stories about Emmett. I think she had developed a small crush on him. She fawned all over him the days he came in. He loved it, saying it was about time that someone besides Edward got the attention from the ladies. I was quick to point out that Gail was seventy years old.

We were on our way back to Charlie's when Alice said, "Renee's coming for the weekend."

"Did you just see that or something?" I asked, wondering how it came out of the blue.

"Yeah. Phil's going to be in Seattle for a convention of some sort, but Renee wants to see you," she said.

I sighed. I loved my mother, but I hadn't seen her since the day that Charlie had called her to take me back to Florida, stating that he couldn't handle my zombie-like state after Edward left. I wasn't quite sure if I was ready to see her.

"You'll be fine," Alice said, smiling knowingly. "Just so you know, we're all going hunting this weekend and won't be here. But don't tell Edward I told you. He's having a meltdown trying to figure out how to be away from you for three days."

"Why would all of you go?" I asked, trying not to let the panic of being apart from Edward seep through. It would be the first time since he'd returned.

"Blame it on Carlisle. He says there's some overpopulation of white tailed deer somewhere." She rolled her eyes. "You'll be with Charlie or Renee, so you'll be safe. Don't worry," she said, pulling into my driveway.

I went in and saw that Charlie was still out. He'd been staying later and later at Sue's. I kept meaning to talk to him about it, but since he stayed out of my business, I stayed out of his.

I walked into my bedroom and set my stuff down, turning around to head into the bathroom.

"Hey, beautiful girl," came from behind me.

I just about jumped out of my skin. "Jesus, Edward!" I cried. "Give me some warning, would you?"

Edward was sitting on my bed, laughing. I shook my head at him but couldn't help but join him. He was perfect, wearing black jeans and a tight gray tee. Even though I had seen him this morning, my body ached for him when we reunited. As if reading my mind, he opened his arms for me.

I crawled up his legs and straddled his lap, his cool arms snaking around me. "I missed you today. Alice doesn't text as well as you do when I'm in class," I said, smiling and nuzzling his neck.

He chuckled, saying, "I imagine not, but soon, we can pass notes."

Edward had signed up with me for the second semester of classes, which started after the Christmas break. He was taking almost the same things as I was, just to be with me, and seemed to be looking forward to it.

We had talked about transferring to another school next year. Carlisle had taken us aside and said that we would need to leave Forks sooner or later. Edward, keeping his promise, said I was a part of the decision process. We would stay together no matter what.

"Mmmm," I said, burying my face in his neck. "That sounds better. Although, you in class with me—" I paused, pulling back to look at him "—is a worry."

His brow wrinkled. "What has you worried, love?" he asked, cupping my face.

"I'm going to have to put a sign on you or an alarm or something," I told him. "All the girls need to know who you belong to."

"Oh, don't worry," he said, smiling. "You've marked me already. I'm yours; no one else exists to me." He pulled my face closer, saying, "I love _you_ – no one else."

"Hmm," I purred, "that earns you a kiss."

I had planned on just a sweet, chaste kiss, but as soon as my lips met his, he threaded his hands into my hair and pulled me in closer. His tongue traced my bottom lip, and I groaned when our kiss deepened. I fisted the bottom of his shirt and slid my hands under, raking my nails against his skin.

He lifted forward, yanking his shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor. Soon, the rest our clothes joined it. He lifted my hips, and I moaned at the feel of him filling me.

I leaned back and relished at the sensation of his mouth on my breasts. He was swirling his tongue torturously around each nipple as we thrust together.

"Bella, Charlie's going to be home in two minutes," he said against my skin.

His hand slid between us, finding my sensitive nub. I gasped at the feeling and the possibility of getting caught. It was sensory overload.

I latched my mouth onto his skin, savoring the flavor up to his ear. I took his ear in my mouth, lightly grazing it with my teeth, causing a feral growl to come from Edward's chest. The sound and the vibration sent me over the edge. "_Fuck_," I gasped in his ear, feeling his climax pulse into me.

I heard the front door open and knew Charlie was home. "That was close," I said, giggling into his neck, and I felt his body shake with laughter. "I'm going to take a shower."

I saw his eyebrow raise, and his eyes were mischievous. "Don't you dare move from this spot, mister," I whispered, kissing him quickly.

I was showered and out in no time, curled up next to Edward. I wanted to talk to him about his hunting trip but didn't want Alice to get into trouble. He needed to go, and as much as I would hate his being away, we really needed to try time apart.

"Edward?" I asked, lacing my fingers with his.

"Hmm?" he murmured into my hair.

"Um, Renee's coming this weekend. Did Alice tell you?" I asked, hoping to get him to talk about it.

"Yes, she did," he said, closing his arms tighter around me. "She told you we were going away, didn't she?" he asked, his voice sounded stressed.

I nodded. "Yes. I'll hate it, but it'll be fine. When are you leaving?"

"Friday night after I bring you home. We'll be back Monday evening," he said, sighing. "I'm going to leave you the Volvo so you'll have a way to get around." His voice sounded so distant.

"Edward, what has you worried?" I asked, turning over to look up at him.

"I'm always worried about you. It's worse when I'm away from you for only a few hours, and I'm not looking forward to _days_ apart," he said, stroking my face. "It feels...painful, like leaving you all over again."

I flinched, knowing what he was saying. "It's not like that at all. You know that, right? Besides, we can call. You can still talk to me at night or first thing in the mornings. I don't want you to worry. Like I said, I'll hate it, too, but I'll be with Renee most of the time anyway." I felt I needed to be strong for him. He couldn't always be by my side, and we couldn't torture ourselves over past mistakes.

He rolled over, settling between my legs and touching his forehead to mine. I instinctively wrapped my arms around him, tangling my legs with his. "I love you so much," he whispered, sliding into me and kissing me almost desperately.

We had stopped using condoms, realizing that there was no reason since I couldn't get pregnant and the venom was just about the same as his saliva when he kissed me. The first time he'd entered me without one, I'd come instantly. The feeling of him was intense.

Our lovemaking that night was soft and quiet, wanting only to feel each other.

The next few days were tense. We went through our routine as usual, but we had a hard time not touching. He would play with my hair, hold my hand, touch my face. I could tell that he was trying to still muster the courage to be away for a few days.

By the time Friday night rolled around, he was almost cranky, and I clung to him desperately. He brought me home, leaving the key to his car with me. We kissed for what seemed like hours until his phone started to go off.

I went to bed alone, crying softly, feeling his absence instantly.

Renee stayed with me most of the weekend. We had lunch and went shopping, hanging out most of the time. Charlie avoided the house whenever she was there, not wanting to see her.

Edward called every night and morning. His voice would soothe me enough to sleep without him. By Saturday night, calls and texts weren't doing it for me anymore, and I could tell he had reached his limit, as well.

Renee spent Sunday with me at home, as it would be our last day together. I made her lunch, and we watched movies all day. She told me over and over that I looked so much better than the last time that she had seen me and to tell Edward that he'd better behave. She tried to get me to talk about sex with her, but I avoided the topic. It was bad enough that Rose and Alice prodded me for information all the time.

Edward's Sunday night call was sweet. He told me over and over that he missed me and loved me. I told him that I missed his humming and sleep was rough without him.

"Love, I forgot to tell you something, and it might help," he said.

"What?" I asked, hoping he was coming home early.

"You know that loose floorboard at the foot of your bed?" he asked, and I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Yeah," I said, sounding doubtful.

"Go pry it up," he said, waiting for me to do so.

I gasped at what I saw. Under the floorboard, covered in a fine layer of dust, was his CD and the pictures that had gone missing when he left me. Tears flowed down my face as I looked at the photos of him. I missed him achingly.

"Oh, Edward," I whispered. "The whole time? They were here the whole time?" I sobbed.

"Yes, are you upset with me?" he asked nervously.

"No, not at all," I said, laughing. "I'd forgotten all about them. Thank you for giving them back to me."

I walked over and put the CD in the player by my bed. I thanked him over and over. Finally, we told each other that tomorrow couldn't come quick enough and hung up. I fell asleep holding onto his picture while my lullaby played softly.

I spent Monday cleaning the house and doing laundry after Charlie left for the station. I played the playlist that Edward had made me on random, just to have something that connected me to him.

Charlie called me at one point to tell me not to make him dinner, that he would be working late and then heading over to Sue's for a while. I heated myself something to eat and was standing in the kitchen eating at the counter when I felt strong arms encircle my waist.

"Oh, Edward," I gasped, turning around in his arms.

"I missed you so much, love," he said, catching me as I launched myself into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. His eyes were bright and happy and a beautiful light butterscotch color. A slight smile played on his lips.

We both moaned as our kiss reunited us. It was a frenzy of lips, tongues, and gasps as he carried me to the couch. We couldn't get close enough fast enough. He set me down on the edge of the sofa, not breaking our kiss. I lifted his shirt over his head, and he did the same to me, removing my bra, as well.

He kissed the spot over my heart and said silkily, "I missed the sound of your heart," sucking lightly and marking me instantly.

I moaned at the feeling, weaving my hands in his hair.

He laved my flesh, capturing my nipple with his lips, and I ground my hips against him. "Patience, love," he said, wearing a wicked smile. "I missed the way you feel," he whispered against my breast, running his hands up my sides and down, lightly squeezing my bottom. I groaned again.

I felt my shorts slide off me and gasped as the air hit my hot, throbbing core. I heard him inhale, skimming his nose from my knee to the innermost part of my thigh.

"I missed the way you smell, especially when you're ready for me," he said, his cool breath on my skin. I was practically writhing under him.

His cool fingers slid between my folds, skimming across my hypersensitive clit, and I cried out for him. "Mmm, but I think..." he said, dragging his tongue achingly slow through my wetness, "that I missed the way you taste the most." He pushed a finger into me, sucking my clit into his mouth.

I needed him so badly that it didn't take long before I was clenching around him and crying out his name. He crashed his lips back into mine, and I melted at my taste on him. My tongue fought for control, trying to get enough of him in me. I made him stand up, pushing him into the wall.

My hands were gripping what skin I could, traveling down to the button on his dark jeans. I unzipped them, and they pooled at his feet. Kneeling before him, I gripped his erection in one hand and his ass with the other, bringing him closer to me. I circle my tongue around the tip, and I heard him groan and his head hit the wall behind him. I took as much of him into my mouth as I could and pumped him with my hand. He gasped my name when my tongue twirled around and my teeth lightly grazed against his skin.

When he came, I took it all and relished the flavor of him. His fists were clenched at his sides, fighting his strength not to hurt me. "I take it back; _that_ is what I missed most," he said, and I smiled against the skin of his thigh as I kissed it.

He was hard again almost instantly. He picked me up, kissing me roughly. I wrapped my legs around him again, and he slid me down onto him, pressing me into the wall. My hands were in his hair, and he broke away from my mouth, lavishing my neck and collarbone with his mouth.

"I can't be away from you that long," he gasped into my skin. "I need you too much."

My apex ground against his pubic bone, and I was a quivering mess in his arms when he pulsed into me. He carried me up to my room, lay me down on my bed, and wrapped me up in his arms. We spent most of the night kissing and touching, whispering about things that had happened while we were apart. It was healing a wound we both had.

I was tired and sore, but happy when I went to class the next day. Class was harmless, being so close to Thanksgiving; it was all review for the exams the next week. It was my last day of school for the rest of the week.

~oOo~

I got up Thanksgiving morning and told Charlie to have fun at the reservation. They were having a big gettogether at Sue's, and though I was invited, I opted to go to the Cullens for the day.

Snow had fallen the night before, coating the ground with a beautiful white cover. I dressed warmly in jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, and a button down over it.

Edward picked me up, and on the way, I asked, "So...what do you guys do for Thanksgiving?" A slight smile was on my face.

Edward started to chuckle and said, "Oh, Alice has made us play a game for years now."

The look on his face made me nervous. "What game?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Truth or Dare," he answered, watching my reaction.

"No," I gasped, my mouth open.

I didn't know whether to laugh or jump out of the car. The mere idea of whatever dares the Cullens could come up with gave me the shivers, and the truth questions would be no better.

"Yes," he said, now laughing openly, "but don't worry, love. We won't make you wrestle Emmett or anything."

"Hmm," I said, thinking that wrestling Emmett might be easier than the questions Alice and Rose would come up with.

We walked into the living room, and a pillow flew past my head. Edward caught it deftly.

"You told her!" Alice squealed, pouting.

Edward just laughed, sitting down on the sofa and pulling me down on his lap.

"Don't hide behind Bells, bro," Emmett said, laughing. "You haven't played in like _three_ years. She's not going to save you."

"Okay, Bells," Alice said, "since you're new, here are the rules. If you choose dare, you must complete the entire dare, or you go twice." She looked at the rest of them. "When it comes to her, you guys can't do anything stupid. Like, she can't get buried in the snow or anything, okay?"

They all nodded.

"And I always go first," Alice said with a giggle as she turned back to look at me. "Bella," she continued, and I wanted to groan.

"Truth," I said, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

"What's your most embarrassing childhood memory?" she asked, and for some reason, I felt she was going easy on me.

"Um, you mean besides every time I stumbled over a flat surface?" I asked, and they all laughed. "Let's see... Well, you guys know that I took ballet. So, we were doing a recital, and of course, I tripped and caused this complete domino thing with every girl on stage, knocking the last girl into the speaker," I finished, shrugging at their laughs.

"Okay, Bells," Jasper said. "Who's your target?"

"Emmett," I said, knowing he was easy and would most likely would choose dare.

"Dare!" he said, standing up to get ready.

"You have to dance like a stripper to Motley Crue's _Girls, Girls, Girls_...removal of clothes is your choice," I said and then added, "Rose will judge you and let you know whether or not you passed."

The whole room cracked up.

"Sweet!" Emmett said, starting the song, and then proceeded to give Rose a lap dance. Jasper and Edward tried to give him instructions, but he ignored them. Thankfully, he only removed his shirt.

Waving her face, she said, "He passed, he passed."

Emmett took his seat and looked around the room. "Hmm," he said. "Edward."

I heard him groan behind me. "Truth," he said.

"Coward," Jasper coughed, causing another round of laughs.

"When we were at Forks High, did little Bells here ever give you a hardon in class, and how?" he asked, snickering.

I gasped, putting my face in my hands and feeling the blush spread like fire.

"Yes," he said, chuckling.

I turned to look at him with my mouth open.

He leaned forward, tugging on my bra strap, and said, "Let's just say it was cold that day." He just shrugged, still chuckling.

"Hmm," he said behind me. "Jasper."

"Dare," Jasper replied, smiling.

"Okay, go upstairs to Alice's closet and put on the clothes you like her in the best. You have to wear them for two rounds," Edward said, chuckling.

Jasper was a blur up the stairs.

"Edward, you know what he's picking, right?" Alice asked, laughing.

Edward just nodded and laughed, throwing his head back against the couch.

Jasper came back down wearing a black teddy. He was so much taller than Alice that the top barely covered his chest and the bottoms were stretching to their limits. He looked quite proud of himself as he carefully sat down, pulling a pillow into his lap.

I fell off Edward's lap in hysterics.

"Bella," he said, smiling.

"Truth," I said again. I wasn't ready for a dare yet.

"Name a fantasy you have about Edward," he said, snickering at my blush that was instant.

Rose fell over laughing maniacally.

"Shut it, Rose," I snapped.

Edward read her mind and inhaled sharply. "My piano?" he asked, and I watched his eyes darken as I nodded.

The whole room was laughing.

"Easy, you two," Jasper said, laughing, "I still have to wear this for one more round."

We all groaned.

"Rose," I said, feigning anger at her.

"Truth," she said, smiling at me.

I'd been hoping for dare, but I said, "Okay, name one thing about each person in the room that you admire about them."

"Damn it, Bella," she said, "I work hard to be bitchy."

I just snorted and waved her on.

"Fine," she sighed. "Alice has great fashion ideas. Jasper's really funny. Emmett—" she paused, giving him a sweet smile "—loves unconditionally. Bella, you're very brave. And Edward is very protective. There," she said, waving a hand at us. "Jasper, you're next."

Jasper snuck upstairs and changed back into his jeans and sweater. After coming back downstairs, he said, "Truth."

"If you were gay, who in this room would be your choice?" she asked, barely getting the question out before Jasper answered.

"Edward. He's _so_ pretty," he said, batting his eyelashes and blowing him a kiss.

Emmett just about fell off the couch laughing.

Edward chuckled and said, "You wish."

"Emmett," Jasper chose, still snickering.

"Dare," Emmett called out, getting back up again and flexing.

"Go outside and build a rude snowman. You have to leave it there until Esme gets home," Jasper told him, laughing.

"Aw, man... The last time I did that, she ripped me a new one!" he complained.

Instead of running outside, he ran upstairs and came back down with a bunch of clothes in his hands. Once out in the snow, I could barely see him.

When it was all finished, my mouth fell open. Emmett had built a Carlisle and Esme snow statue, and they were in an unmentionable position. He had put a doctor's coat on one and a dress on the other.

Edward was doubled over laughing and shaking his head. "She's so going to kill you."

Emmett shrugged, smiling, and said, "Okay, Bells."

"Dare," I said, regretting it instantly when I saw his smile.

"You have to lie down, hands out at your sides. For a solid sixty seconds, Edward can do anything it takes, aside from tickling, to make you touch him or make a sound," he said, sitting back smugly.

He had me, and he knew it. So did Edward, judging from the look on his face. I lay down on the floor, my palms flat. I formed a plan in my head: I would count to sixty and keep my eyes closed, trying to think of something, anything other than Edward, who was straddling my thighs.

"Are you ready, sweet girl?" he asked, his eyes darker and a smile playing at his lips.

"Nope, not at all, but go ahead," I said, shutting my eyes to the beautiful man hovering over me. I heard Emmett tell Jasper to time it.

"Go," Jasper said.

I didn't feel anything at first, and then his velvet voice was at my ear. "You won't make it, love." His breath tickled my ear, and I felt his mouth take in my earlobe, swirling his tongue around it.

I tried to force the feeling out of my mind. _One-one thousand, two-one thousand...shit, shit, shit._

I felt his breath at my other ear, and his voice was low as he said, "My piano? Mmm, Bella, we truly share the same fantasy." He then took that earlobe into his mouth.

I fisted my hands at my side and squeezed my eyes tighter. I heard snickers in the room. _Damn them...twelve-one thousand, thirteen-one thousand...think of anything...anything, but...holy shit, is he lifting my shirt?_

His hands were at my hips, and then I just about lost it when his lips touched my bare stomach, laving my skin with his tongue. I felt his hands ghosting up and down my sides. My heart rate kicked up to a completely different level. The catcalls rang out through the room.

"Thirty seconds, Bells," Jasper said. "Halfway. You can do it."

I heard Edward's silky voice at my ear again. "Hmm, I wonder what it would take for you to call my name."

I almost cried out when his tongue started circling my belly button. Around and around, swirling his tongue and dipping in over and over.

_Must think of nothing – not his...oh God, tongue. Shit, shit, shit. Come on, Jasper, where's the timer? Oh, fuck, that feels good...no, no, no..._

I started hitting the floor to try and make it. They were all laughing now. I even felt Edward smile against my skin.

"Time!" Jasper said, laughing. "Damn, Bella, I thought your heart would explode!"

I let out a breath and opened my eyes. Edward was still hovering over me, smiling. He gave me a wink and then bent down and kissed me quickly. He stood up and held out a hand for me, helping me up.

I sat down and looked around the room, debating on my choices. I could get back at Emmett for Edward's tongue torture...or I could go directly to the source. I eyed Jasper, but Alice started to giggle when I said, "Edward." I heard him groan and then chuckle.

He looked at me for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "This is payback, right?"

"Obviously!" I laughed.

"Hmm," he mused. "Dare."

_Perfect._

"Hmm," I thought aloud. "Let's see..." His smirk was too much to look at, so I looked out to the snow-covered front yard. "Let's see how many snow angels you can make in thirty seconds..."

He snorted, starting to stand up.

"Naked," I said, laughing.

His mouth fell open, and he looked for help from his siblings, but they were falling over with laughter.

"Dude, remind me not to piss her off," Emmett said, bumping fists with Jasper.

He stared at me incredulously as I said to Jasper, "You time him." I looked back at Edward, raising my eyebrow, and asked, "Well?"

He bent to my ear and whispered, "No problem, love, but can _you_ handle it?"

I tried not to moan and instead, steeled myself for the rest of his rules. "Strip at the door, and Jasper won't time you until your feet hit the snow." Inside, I was beating myself for this idea.

He didn't say anything; he just smiled wryly and stepped to the front door, whipping his sweater and shirt off his upper body. The second his chest was bare, I was cringing. He kicked his shoes of and pulled off his socks. I knew what was next, and it never failed to get me that my man didn't wear underwear.

We all stood up to walk to the window. Alice was giggling like a fool. I turned to her in order to avoid watching Edward's pants hit the floor and asked, "How many?" I was laughing at her face.

"I don't know. It's somewhere between nineteen and twenty. Something makes him falter," she said. "I can't tell what it is."

I turned to the door, and he still hadn't removed his pants. He was waiting for me. I waved him on. "Let's go, or are you forfeiting this round?"

His laugh echoed through the room, and his eyes never left mine when his pants hit the floor.

I closed my eyes and turned to Jasper. "Okay, when his feet hit the snow, go." I heard my own voice falter.

Edward shot out the door when Jasper said the word. It was an amazing show of speed and ability, except that I couldn't see anything but the beauty that was Edward's body.

His siblings were laughing, hard. Jasper said, "Halfway, bro."

Rose leaned down to my ear, laughing, and asked, "How bad do you want that right now?"

I groaned. "You have no idea."

Edward heard me and stopped dead in his tracks for a few seconds, smiling evilly.

"That's it!" Alice squealed. "It was you that kept him from twenty."

I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Time!" Jasper yelled, and Edward was inside and dressed in moments.

His hair was wet from the snow, and he came over, shaking it all over me and causing me to scream from how cold it was. He put his snow-cold hands on my bare stomach and said, "Oh, love, _I _know exactly how bad you want it."

I gasped, blushing bright red, and stood up.

"Okay, I'm out," I said, shuddering and trying to get my composure back. They all laughed at me. "Sure, sure, laugh all you want. The human has to eat."

I ate my sandwich, but the game was over. Emmett was in huge trouble when Esme pulled in. I think she actually picked him up by the ear and told him to tear it down. She did, however, like the nineteen snow angels and let them stay.

Once the game was over, Alice and Esme launched into plans for an upcoming Christmas party. They wanted to invite their extended family from Alaska and decorate the entire house. It was going to be the last party there for some time, and they wanted to do it big.

~oOo~

School let out, and I did fine on my exams. It wasn't long before Charlie was packing to leave with Sue for Portland for two weeks.

"Okay, Bells," he said, handing me a list of all the numbers where I could reach him. "Call me if you need anything. I know you'll be fine. I knew when you were twelve that you could have lived on your own. But I wouldn't be your dad if I didn't tell you to be careful."

I snorted at him, and he hugged me roughly.

"Right, Dad," I told him. "Make sure that you kiss Sue under the mistletoe." I laughed at his flustered grumbling.

I was watching Alice decorate the living room Christmas tree with a look of awe on my face. She was fast, and it was gorgeous, straight out of a magazine. I just tried to stay out of her way.

Edward was gone hunting for the day with Jasper and Emmett, and I was just waiting for him to come back.

Alice turned to me and said, "There's only three coming from Alaska: Kate, Tanya, and Irina. Eleazar and Carmen aren't coming." She had a look of worry on her face.

"Okay, so what's the face for?" I asked, studying her.

"It appears that Irina is upset with you," she said, her brow knitting together.

"Me?" I asked. "I don't know her."

"Apparently, you have...or had...a mutual acquaintance," she said, fixing an ornament on the tree. "Laurent. She's planning on asking you about him," she continued. "She had a 'thing' with him, it seems."

"Oh," I said. "Victoria sent him to find and kill me. Does she know that?"

"I don't know. What happened exactly?" Alice asked, sitting next to me on the sofa.

"There was moments at the beginning after you guys were gone that I would look for anything that would bring back memories," I said, sighing at my own stupidity.

"Anyway, when Jake was actually just my friend, I told him I needed to find a specific place...the meadow."

Alice nodded for me to continue.

"Anyway, he helped me map it out and narrow down where it might be. Edward always ran so fast, I couldn't remember where it was. Anyway, Jake and I had a fight, and we weren't really speaking...so, I went out one day by myself, using our map, and stumbled on it. I don't know how long I sat there, but he came from the trees. He said he smelled me. Anyway, he asked about you guys, and...something—" I paused, editing out the fact that I had heard Edward's voice "—told me to lie and tell him you guys come and go to Forks. He told me that Victoria was mad and that she'd found him and told him to come find me. I made him keep talking and stalled. The wolves walked up on us and scared him, and he took off. Jake told me later that they'd torn him apart." I shuddered at the old memory.

Alice thought for a moment. "Well, we'll see what she says when she gets here."

It was four days before Christmas and the day their guests were arriving. I was a little nervous. Edward tried to calm me, telling me not to worry about Irina. I had explained Alice's vision to him, and he was more upset that I had gone looking for our meadow than the loss of Laurent.

The party was that night, and I was introduced to the three most beautiful ladies I had ever seen. It was apparent to me that they knew who I was. Not one of them was shocked to find a human practically living in a house full of vampires.

Kate was kind and polite, but Tanya was not. She looked at me like she was sizing me up. She was stunning, with strawberry-blonde hair and long legs. She wasn't rude, but I could tell there was something about her that I didn't like, and I knew instantly that she didn't like me.

I could tell that Edward was trying to make me comfortable, but he seemed distracted for some reason. I told myself that it was the addition of three new minds in the house that he had to deal with. Occasionally, he would shoot a disturbing look at Tanya.

I was sitting with Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett in the living room when Irina came in and finally asked, "Aren't you the human that was last to see my Laurent?"

_Your Laurent,_ I thought, almost snorting. "Yes, I guess you could say that." I looked around and noticed everyone had stopped and was listening.

"He left, saying he had to find you, and never came back," she said. "Victoria said he was dead...that it was your fault." She was almost sneering.

"Did Victoria also tell you that she sent him to kill me?" I asked, getting angry. Laurent's death was his own fault. He should have picked better friends.

"No!" she said, shocked. "What happened to him?"

"Well, just as he was telling me what he was about to do to me, a pack of very large, very angry werewolves chased him off," I said smugly.

"Werewolves?" she asked "Why would werewolves protect _you_?"

I snorted, shaking my head. "Do I look like I make normal friends?" I asked, waving around the room. "I attract everything but humans, can't you tell?" It was sarcastic, but true. I felt two hands on my shoulders and looked up to see Edward and Carlisle behind me.

She raised her eyebrows but let it go. I hoped that she didn't dwell on Laurent much longer. He wasn't worth the affection I was sure that she'd given him.

Rose and Edward took turns playing Christmas carols on the piano. Rose was really good but a completely different style from Edward. I was watching him play, and he looked at me with a sly smile. I raised my eyebrow at him, trying not to smile. He mouthed "I love you" to me, and I giggled.

Jasper and Alice joined me, and I sat and talked with them for a few, watching Edward get up and walk out the room. Emmett and Rose joined us, too, and soon, we were all laughing at Emmett's naughty versions of Christmas carols.

I was getting up to refill my glass with water and was almost to the door of the kitchen when Alice yelled, "Bella, wait!"

I opened the door anyway, and my heart shattered. Tanya and Edward were kissing in the kitchen. Her hands were fisted in his shirt. Before I knew what I was doing, I threw the glass in my hand at them. To my credit, it came really close to her head, smashing into the cabinet.

They broke apart, and I turned around at Alice. "You knew this?"

She mumbled something about, "Just now."

"Bella!" I heard Edward's voice gasp behind me, but I walked back into the living room.

I walked up to Emmett and Rose and asked, "Would you please take me home?" I heard my voice break, but I refused to lose it then. I closed my eyes, trying to control it.

"Bella, wait." Edward was touching my shoulder. "Please. I can explain."

"Don't touch me," I said through gritted teeth. "Emmett, _please._"

Emmett stood up and said, "Sure, Bells." He looked at his brother and asked, "What did you do, man?" He really didn't expect an answer but walked me out to his Jeep.

Edward was at my door, and for the first time, I saw that he was afraid. "Please, don't leave. Let me talk to you, love. It's not real, what you saw."

"Edward, please, just get away from me," I whispered, looking up at Emmett and mentally pleading with him to leave.

He cranked the engine and shifted into reverse.

I saw Edward yanked from my window, and then Rose slammed him up against the wall, cracking the wall around him. "What did you do?" she yelled at him, and I noticed that he didn't even fight back as we pulled away.

"What happened, little one?" Emmett asked, worried.

I allowed the tears to come once we were away from the house. "I saw them kissing," I sobbed.

"Who?" Emmett asked, shocked.

"Edward and Tanya," I cried, putting my face in my hands.

"I'm going to fucking kill him," Emmett muttered as we pulled into my driveway. "Do you need anything, Bells?" he asked. "I mean, should you be alone?"

I shook my head and got out, heading into my house. I ran upstairs and collapsed in my bed, sobbing and pulling the covers over my head.


	14. Chapter 14

**All songs can be found on my blog: drotuno. blogspot. com (without spaces) and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

**EDWARD**

I was going to ask Bella to marry me. I was going to ask her to be my wife. It was all I could think of. Those two sentences went around in my head over and over. It was why I didn't hear the plan that Tanya had designed. I was so consumed by the decision that I had made that I couldn't see past it.

Bella and I were closer than ever, and in the last few months, I don't think that I had ever been happier. After talking with Carlisle a number of times concerning Bella's desire to become a vampire, he'd convinced me that it was the only way for us to continue. I'd finally accepted it, but I wanted to marry her, as well. The thought was pure joy for me. Not only would we be together forever, but we would be bound to one another forever.

The night of the Christmas party, Bella had handled herself beautifully with Irina. I couldn't sit still with her for long. I was anxious for the party to be over and everyone to leave. My plan was to ask her when the house was empty.

I was pacing in the kitchen, trying to get myself under control, when Tanya appeared in front of me. She didn't say anything; she just grabbed my shirt and planted a kiss on me.

Tanya had always tried to get me to be with her; I'd just never felt the same. I'd tried time and time again to behave in a gentlemanly manner and explain to her that I did not reciprocate her feelings.

When the glass shattered, I shoved Tanya off me, disgusted. My heart broke at the look on my love's face. She was devastated. She ran from the room, begging Emmett to take her home. I tried over and over to stop her, to let me explain, but it came out sounding like every man that had ever gotten caught.

My whole family was angry. Rose pulled me away from Emmett's Jeep, asking what I'd done. I was just about to answer her, when Tanya came out and surveyed the whole scene.

"She's just a human, Edward. She'll get over it," she sneered. "You deserve better." Her mind sent flashes of sexual ideas that she had in her head for us. It made me sick.

My temper had finally reached its limit. There was a table in the garage that Esme was refinishing, and I flipped it, shattering it into a thousand pieces. "No, she won't!" I yelled, walking toward her. "_I_ won't! Don't you get it? I want _her._ No one else. Just. Her."

Carlisle stepped into the garage between me and Tanya, who I was debating on ripping apart and burning. "Son, wait," he said, putting a hand on my chest. "You don't want to do anything you'll regret."

Before he had a chance to turn around, Alice flew through the room, pinning Tanya to the wall. "She's not just a human. She's _family_," Alice sneered. "How many times does Edward have to turn you down before you just look pathetic? How many times have you thrown yourself at him, and he's turned you down?"

No one knew what to do. Alice was so small, but when she was mad, she was unstoppable. Jasper tried to calm her and had to pry her hands from Tanya's clothes. Alice was livid, asking her how she could come here and disrupt our family.

Emmett pulled back in, slamming the door behind him. "What the fuck, man?" he asked me.

Rose walked up and said, "Tanya decided to kiss Edward, and Bella saw it. It wasn't a mutual thing," she said, glaring at Tanya.

"Yeah, I know she saw it. She's messed up, too," he said, looking sadly at Rose. "I didn't want to leave her, Rosie." In his mind, I saw the way she looked when he'd dropped her off. It was defeated and sad and broken, again. It was my fault, all over again. I growled, and Emmett said, "Sorry, dude."

I started pacing. "I have to talk to her, to explain," I said, fisting my hands in my hair.

"Edward," Alice said, "she won't see you. Look." Alice showed me Bella taking the key from the eave of the door and locking her window. Tears were streaming down her face.

Tanya finally spoke. "Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't know...the extent," she said. "Maybe we should leave."

"Oh, no, sister!" Rose said, putting her hand up. "You aren't going anywhere."

Tanya looked intimidated by my sister.

"Because when Alice over there says Bella will see someone, then _you_ will be the first she sees. You're going to explain that this whole mess is your fault." Rose poked a finger in her chest.

I went for a hunt. I sat in my room. I avoided everyone... Nothing could stop the pain that I felt. I'd lost her again, but this time, I couldn't do anything about it. She wouldn't see me.

Against Alice's advice, I went to the house anyway. I knocked on the door and the window, but she just stayed in her bed, not moving. It was killing me. I wanted to break the window or bust the door down, but I knew it wouldn't help anything. I tried calling her cell phone and home phone; she never moved, never answered. I was lost without her.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

I couldn't sleep. If I slept, the nightmares came. I couldn't move. If I moved, I threw up. I honestly thought that I was losing my mind, but then I decided that if I was going crazy, I wouldn't care about what I'd seen or felt.

I knew that Edward had tried to call and come in, but I'd ignored it all. I couldn't look at him. If I looked at him, I would lose it. I had lost him before; I could deal with this...but why couldn't I breathe?

The reality of the situation made some weird, surreal sense to me. Tanya was a better match for him. He didn't have to protect her, change her, be careful with her – all the things that I was sure he was tired of.

I was pretty sure that it had been two days, or was it three? Okay, so I wasn't sure, but I knew that there was a pounding on my front door. Maybe if I ignored it...

"Bells?" Alice was by my bed.

"Go away, Alice," I said from under the covers, trying not to let the tears come.

"No, Bells, you need to eat. Get up," she said, yanking the covers away.

"Jesus, Alice, what the fuck?" I growled, sitting up, and everything swirled. "Whoa."

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and walked me toward my door. "Come on, Bells. Esme sent you something."

She made me sit down in the kitchen and pulled out a container, setting it in front of me. Pulling off the lid, she handed me a spoon. "Eat. You can complain later," she said, sitting across from me and studying me.

I took a sip of the soup in front of me. It was excellent. Before I knew it, I'd eaten the entire bowl.

"Here," she said, taking another container out of the bag next her. "Carlisle said you would eat the whole thing and to make sure that you had this, too."

I pulled open the second container, and it was a salad. I ate the whole thing _and_ the rolls she handed me, smiling slightly. "Thanks, Alice," I said quietly. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"No. You can take your smelly ass to the shower. That's what you can do. Go!" she said, smiling.

I walked toward the stairs and stopped. "How'd you get in here without breaking something?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"I've been known to break and enter in my time," she said, snickering. "Hurry up. I'll get your clothes. We have to talk."

I groaned. I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to go back to bed. Talking wouldn't change anything.

"So you think," she said knowingly.

"Whatever, Alice," I said, and my voice sounded defeated. She'd won again.

After a shower, I felt somewhat better, and I wandered into my room wrapped in a towel. Alice had laid out jeans and a long-sleeved shirt for me, which shocked me. She was always trying to get me in something dressier.

I turned to look at my bed, but she had stripped it. "Don't even think about it, Bella. Get down here," she said from downstairs.

I walked into the living room, and she was sitting on my couch. She looked up at me and said, "Better. Sit."

I sat next to her, drawing my legs up and wrapping my arms around them.

"God, you and my brother have the same damn face on." She looked a little angry. "Bells, it wasn't his fault. Tanya caught him off guard."

I snorted. "Right, like he couldn't read her mind, Alice." I rolled my eyes at her defense of him.

"Edward was...distracted. She took advantage of it," she said, fists clenched in her lap.

"Right, and what was distracting him?" I asked, putting my forehead against my knees.

"No, _that_ you will have to talk to him about. I can't tell you," she said, but when I looked at her, I saw a slight smile touch her lips.

"Sure, sure...I'll get right on that," I said, getting up. "Now, I have to make my bed back up and crawl back in it. You got in; you can get out." I was really angry, fuming.

"No!" she yelled. "Sit down. I let him screw this up one time. I'll be damned if it happens again." She pulled out her phone and texted a message quickly.

I sat down, looking at her and breathing hard. I wanted to throw something, punch something. "Dammit, Alice. It is what it is! I can't change the fact that she's better for him than I am. It's blindingly fucking obvious."

"You can throw something at me if you want, but you need to hear the truth before you go and make assumptions, Bella," Alice fumed.

This was the first real fight we'd ever been in, and it was killing me. I loved her like she was my own sister.

There was a knock at the door, and I said, "Go away."

Alice said, "It's open." She sat down next to me, taking my hand. "You need to hear this."

I looked up and saw Tanya standing in my living room with Rose right behind her, glaring at the back of Tanya's head.

I looked at Alice and asked, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Rose shoved Tanya in the back and growled, "Tell her. Now."

Tanya looked at Rose and then to me. "Bella," she started, "this whole thing is my fault. Edward has always been a conquest for me..." She paused, looking at Alice.

"So, congrats," I said darkly.

"No, no, that's just it. He's always turned me down. Always. But seeing him the other night, he was just so happy, so different. It was hard to resist. And he was distracted and didn't hear me coming like he usually could." She sighed, and for a brief moment, I felt sorry for her. I remembered what it had felt like when he'd rejected me. "He was so mad, Bella. I'm so sorry. I underestimated you because you're human. I thought I could take him from you. I was wrong. He's yours."

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Right."

"No, you _own_ him, Bella. There's nothing in the world to him but you, and if I screw this up..." She just shook her head and turned around to look at Rose, who looked like she hadn't said enough. "It's not his fault. He didn't know, honestly. I'm _so_ sorry."

I didn't have anything to say. I just looked at her, trying to tell if she was lying.

"You have to talk to him. His family will kill me if you don't at least talk to him, please," she pleaded.

I looked at Rose and Alice, and they were both staring at her like she was an insect. They were obviously disgusted with her. I looked back to Tanya and said, "I'll think about it. Get out of my house, Tanya."

She nodded and walked toward my door.

"Oh, and Tanya?"

She stopped and turned back to me.

My fists were clenched, and I was shaking with anger. "Just because I'm human doesn't mean you can walk all over me. Do not underestimate me again. I've been through too much for you to scare me. Your conquest is _over_."

She stared at me for a moment and then walked out my door.

I flopped back down on the couch, putting my face in my hands, and sobbed. Rose and Alice wrapped their arms around me as I cried.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

I couldn't go anywhere for peace. My room, my car, the living room – everywhere still smelled like my Bella. The only thing I saw was her face, broken and sad, leaving in Emmett's Jeep. I was sitting on the sofa in my room, trying not to call her again.

I had gone to her house so many times that I had lost count, and she wouldn't move. I knew she wasn't eating, and I couldn't stop the panic that was rising in me. Alice came in my room the third day, looking at me with pity and irritation. I couldn't even look at her.

_Esme's cooking for her, Edward,_ she thought to me, and my head snapped up. _I'm going over as soon as it's done. Carlisle said that if she starves herself any further, she's going to be in trouble._

I shoved my fists into my hair. I couldn't have this conversation. I should have killed Tanya when I had the chance. Maybe I still could.

_No, Edward. I need her for what I'm going to do today. Tanya's the key to my plan,_ she thought and smiled wickedly at me.

I saw the plan in her mind. She was going to make Tanya tell my Bella the truth.

_You see, I love her, too, and_ _I hate the look on your face right now. I see what you're planning, and_ _I won't let you do it. This is fixable. I won't be separated from her again, and_ _neither will you._

I nodded to her, grateful once again for my very strong-minded little sister. I was shutting down again, and she knew it. She was not willing to live without my angel in the family.

Rose appeared at my door, leaning against the wall. "Alice, Esme's got everything all packed up, and I'll get Tanya in the car if I have to fold her in half and shove her in the fucking trunk," she said, smiling like the idea didn't seem so bad.

I snorted at the two of them. I loved them intensely, knowing that my family would do this for my Bella.

I had avoided Tanya since the night of the party. Kate and Irina were very upset with her, stating that she'd messed with another's mate. It was wrong, in their opinion, and she was in trouble for it. They told her that it didn't matter if Bella was human or not. Tanya had been completely humbled during this whole thing. They all waited for Alice to tell them what to do next.

I listened as Rose forcefully manhandled Tanya into the car like she was fighting going, which she wasn't. A spark of hope lit in my chest. If Bella knew the truth, then maybe she would let me talk to her...just talk to her. I needed to see her, hear her voice. Seeing the spark of anger in her deep brown eyes would be better than this, better than nothing from her.

I started pacing, hoping, planning on a way to get her to talk to me.

Emmett leaned in the doorway a few hours later. "Esme said to stop pacing, that she'll have to replace the carpet," he said, snickering.

I looked up at him.

"Have faith in Rosie and Alice. They'll see this through, little bro. I miss her, too." His mind ran through all the little arguments they had been through and all the flashes of moments when they were laughing at each other.

I couldn't help but smile at her face in full glorious laughter. "Thanks, Em," I muttered.

"Relax, man. She's smart. Once she realizes the truth, I guarantee you that she lets Tanya have it. I love her sharp tongue, man. She puts up with zero shit." He laughed loudly. "Especially from you!"

"You have no idea!" I said, smiling and shaking my head.

A few hours had gone by before I heard the girls and Tanya come back. Alice's mind reached out to me. _Give_ _her a few, Edward. She's trying to let it sink in and get herself under control. I promise she's going to call you when she's ready._

I fell back on the bed, the breath I had been unaware that I was holding whooshing out of me. I lay there, trying to calm my breathing. I hated that I couldn't fix this on my own. I was guilty of many things when it came to my Bella, but this one was out of my hands, and I had to wait for her.

My phone rang in my pocket, and I practically ripped my pants trying to get to it. It was her.

"Bella?" I asked carefully.

"Hey," she sighed, sounding like she was still crying.

"Hey, sweet girl," I sighed, relieved just to hear her voice.

"I should've let you explain," she sobbed. "I should've had more faith in you, in us." Her breath was hitching. She was killing me.

"Love, please don't cry," I said, walking to the window and leaning my forehead against it.

"I can't stop," she sobbed. "I can't stop crying. I'm sorry, Edward." Her breathing was ragged.

"Please, let me see you," I begged, closing my eyes. "Please, I'll do anything to try to make it better."

"That was my worst...nightmare, seeing you with someone else," she wept into the phone.

I banged my head on the glass of my window. "Please, Bella," I pleaded. "Let me come hold you, please. Let me come talk to you." I heard a dry sob escape my throat. I'd never wanted to be with her so bad in all our time together.

"Alice left the front door unlocked," she said softly, and my head snapped up. I looked at the phone, but she had hung up.

I heard and felt the relief go through the house. They could hear our conversation but would never say anything. They tried to give privacy when needed.

I didn't drive; I ran to her house. I opened her front door quietly, listening for her heartbeat, the beacon that pulled me to her. I found her in the living room, sitting on the couch, curled up in a ball.

I knelt down beside her and brushed her hair from her face. Tears were silently leaking down her face, and I tried in vain to wipe them away. Finally, her arms reached for me, and I scooped her up and sat down with her on my lap.

I buried my face in her hair, and she cried softly into my neck. Her face was so hot and wet from tears. "Please, don't cry," I whispered, brushing the hair from her face and rubbing her back with my other hand. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much," I said, drinking her scent in. "It wasn't real. This... _This_ is real."

I felt her start to settle down, taking deep breaths. "I should've let you explain, Edward. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I should've aimed the glass three inches more to the right," she said through clenched teeth.

I chuckled and pulled her back to look at her. "No, love, I should've been paying more attention. I was preoccupied and didn't hear her coming. Maybe you're right. Maybe you do need to put an alarm on me."

That did it. She started giggling, and I tickled her sides, smiling at her. She pulled back, raising her perfect eyebrow at me. "Hmm, but where to put it..." she mused, looking me over. Her face got serious again, and she said, "Everyone keeps telling me that you were distracted. What were you thinking about that you didn't hear her coming, Edward?"

I felt myself freeze. Was I ready for this? I looked at her and saw the worried expression on her face.

She saw the tension in my face and said, "You don't have to tell me—"

"No, I do," I said, cutting her off. "It was you that I was thinking about." I took her hand in mine and played with her fingers. I loved this woman more than my own life, but it still didn't make me any less nervous. "I was thinking all that day about how much I love you, about how I never want to let you go. I was thinking that I want to make love to you every day, and it still wouldn't be enough." I heard her heartbeat pick up and smiled at her. "I was thinking that I wanted to be with you every day of _forever_, never letting you go. And I was hoping and praying that you would say 'yes' to being my wife."

I looked up at her, and she was barely breathing, new tears welling up in her eyes. I brushed away the tears with my thumb and cupped her face. "Will you marry me, Isabella?" I asked, putting my forehead to hers.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

I felt like I was dreaming. How did we go from the disaster of that stupid party to Edward proposing to me? No wonder he was distracted. Looking at him now, it looked like he would be sweating, if he were able.

"Forever, Edward?" I asked, barely able to speak.

He nodded against my forehead and whispered, "One lifetime isn't enough, Bella. It's selfish, but I don't care. I need you. We can't be apart." He opened his eyes, waiting for my answer.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I nodded, saying, "Yes..."

Before I could say any more, I was being swung around in his arms. His face was so beautifully happy.

His lips smashed into mine, and I melted to him. Edward's mouth was sweet and tender with his kiss. He lightly brushed my lips with his tongue, and soon, we fell back on the couch, breathless.

We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. He kissed my nose, saying, "I'm sorry I don't have your ring with me." His face was glorious, almost glowing, he was so happy.

"You really were planning on asking me the other night?" I asked, cupping his face in my hands. I had a whole new reason to hate Tanya.

He nodded, still smiling. "It was all I could think of. I couldn't even sit still," he chuckled. "Everyone was going to leave us, and I was waiting until we were alone. I was pacing in the kitchen, when Tanya walked in on me."

I frowned at the mention of her name. "Yeah, she told me that you were so happy that she couldn't resist you."

He studied my face and asked, "What else did she tell you?"

I shrugged and said, "She said that you'd always been a conquest for her, and that because you were different, she couldn't resist. She said that it wasn't your fault, that you'd had no idea. She also said that she'd underestimated me because I was human, that she'd thought she could take you from me." I seethed at the memory. Then I smiled and said, "She told me that I owned you."

"That you do, love," he said, chuckling and tucking my hair behind my ear. "I'm so sorry. Tanya has always tried, but I was never interested. I was waiting for you." He smiled and continued, "She never could take no for an answer. What did you say to her? She came back pretty quiet."

I snorted at the thought of her being quiet but said, "I told her to get out, that just because I was human didn't mean she would be able to walk all over me. That I had been through too much. I told her that her conquest was over." I smiled smugly.

He laughed and said, "Emmett's going to be proud. He said you would let her have it." He kissed me again until I was breathing heavy. "I love you so much. Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" I asked, laying my head against his shoulder.

He hugged me tightly. "For saying yes."

"I love you, Edward," I said, "and it's better that you asked me tonight." His brow wrinkled in confusion, and I couldn't help but kiss him. "It's Christmas Eve!" I said, smiling.

He put his forehead to mine and said, "Merry Christmas, love."

We spent most of the evening cuddled on my bed, making love. We both had been hurting during the whole Tanya incident and just wanted to relish the new step that we were taking. I fell asleep in Edward's arms, watching the snow fall outside.

I awoke Christmas morning to my cell phone ringing. Alice's ringtone filled my room. I didn't know how late we'd been up, but I wasn't ready to get out of bed. I definitely wasn't ready for leaving Edward's arms yet.

I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head, and then I felt the bed shaking with laughter. "She's just going to keep calling back, love," Edward's silky voice said, pulling the pillow from my face.

Just as he said that, the phone went off again. I reached over and snatched my phone up, answering it with, "What, Alice?" I felt cool air hit my upper body.

"We were just wondering how long you guys will be. Emmett wants to open presents, and he's driving us all crazy," she said, giggling into the phone.

I could hear Emmett in the background, acting like a child.

I was just about to answer her, when I felt Edward's tongue circle my nipple. I gasped, and my eyes rolled back. His hand went to my other breast, cupping it. My back arched up to him, and I forgot Alice was on the phone.

"Edward Cullen!" she screamed, making him jump. "Let her answer me!"

I started laughing at his face. He looked totally busted. A sheepish smile crept across his face, and he raised his hands up in surrender.

"Give me like an hour," I said, giggling.

I heard a commotion on the phone, and Emmett's voice boomed, "Come on, Bells! I want my presents!"

"Emmett, are you eight years old?" I asked into the phone, and Edward started to laugh and nod at the same time. "Can you not give me an hour?"

He mumbled to me that he could, and then the phone was back in Alice's possession.

"Oh, and Bella?" she asked.

"Yes, Alice?" I said, feeling Edward's hands ghost across my stomach.

"I love what you're giving me for my present," she said, laughing.

"You know, Alice," I said, my voice shaking as Edward's mouth was at my other ear. "It's no fun trying to get you anything."

She giggled maniacally, saying, "I'm not talking about what's under the tree."

I had no idea what she could possibly be talking about, but I said, "Whatever, Alice... An hour." I hung up and tossed my phone onto my desk.

"What's she talking about?" Edward asked against the swell of my breast. His other hand was lightly grazing from my breast down to my thigh.

"No idea," I said, weaving my hands into his hair and bringing his face to mine.

The kiss started slow and sweet. Edward kept most of his weight off me by propping himself up on one elbow. Our tongues caressed each other, reveling in one another's taste. As the kiss deepened, our breathing became heavier.

His hands caused my mind to go blank, skimming over my body and hitching my leg up over his hip. My heated, wet center made contact with his hip bone, and I groaned at the friction, grinding into him again.

Edward pulled his face away from me, and his eyes were dark with lust. "What do you want, love?" he asked, cupping my bottom and squeezing lightly.

"Your hands," I gasped. "Don't stop touching me." My head arched back into my pillow when his cool hand cupped my breast.

"Like this?" he asked, lightly pinching my nipple, causing my breath to hitch. I shook my head no. He skimmed his fingers across my stomach, tracing lazy circles around my belly button. "Or like this?"

"Edward, please," I begged, grinding my now soaking wet center on his thigh.

A moan escaped his lips, and his eyes grew darker. His hand kneaded my thigh lightly, pushing my legs apart. When his hand cupped my throbbing core, my hips bucked involuntarily.

"Ungh!" I gasped, writhing at his touch.

He slipped a finger into my center, and I cried out his name. "Always so wet for me," he murmured, slipping another finger in, his thumb circling my swollen bundle of nerves. He worked his fingers in and out of me, curling them to touch a spot that caused me to cry out again, gripping his shoulders. "Look at me, Bella," he said. "I want to see your beautiful face when you come for me."

It was his voice that pushed me over the edge. I could feel its vibration in every pore. My body clenched around his fingers, shuddering. He rode out my spasms, staring at my face and murmuring, "My beautiful Bella." He placed feather-light kisses across my face and neck.

A feeling of possessiveness came crashing down around me. I never wanted to let him go. He was mine, and he wanted me...forever. I rolled him over on his back and straddled his waist.

Both his hands rested on my hips, but I took them both, lacing our fingers together. Using his hands for leverage, I pulled my body up his, and he moaned in response. I pinned his hands to the bed by his head and slowly brought my lips to his. He moaned again as our kiss deepened, and his hands twitched in mine. He wanted to touch me, but I held them.

I broke from his mouth, trailing kissing down his jaw and his neck. At his ear, I whispered, "Say it again, Edward," taking his earlobe in my mouth and swirling my tongue around it once. "Say the word you said last night."

"Forever," he gasped when my teeth grazed his ear. "I want you forever, Bella."

I closed my eyes and stifled a moan. It was the words I'd always wanted to hear from him. Forever.

His hands twitched again, but I squeezed them to let him know not yet. I lifted our hands up over his head and said, "Those stay there. Don't move them." All he could do was nod when I slid my body back down his torso. His hips bucked underneath me, causing me to dig my nails into his flesh. "Do you mean it, Edward?" I asked, laving my tongue across his chest and swirling it around his nipple.

"Yes, love," he groaned, his hands jerking against my headboard.

I pulled back and looked at his face. "Don't break my bed, love," I whispered in his ear and watched as his mouth twitched up slightly in a half smile.

His body was practically vibrating. His hips bucked again under me, and his hands gripped the headboard, causing the wood to groan.

I sat up, positioned my core over his erection, and slid down. We both groaned at the feeling. He matched my rhythm smoothly, but he was straining against the headboard.

"Please, let me touch you," he begged. "I need to touch you."

"Yes," I breathed, and he sat up, enveloping me.

The position was so intimate for me. Edward was all around me, and I melted into him. His knees came up behind me, and he had a hand splayed on my back with the other on my breast. His lips met mine in an urgent kiss, tongues twisting around each other. The coil in my abdomen tightened as his pelvic bone rubbed against my sensitive clit.

I broke our kiss, and my head fell back. Edward's mouth was on my neck, laving my flesh with his tongue. My body clenched down on his, and we came, gasping each other's names. I clung to him, still shaking, my forehead on his shoulder.

"I love you so much," I breathed.

"I love you, too," he said in my ear.

"I think we're going to be later than I told Alice," I said, smiling into his neck.

"Why's that, love? We have plenty of time," he said, pulling back and trying to look at me.

"Because I don't want to move from this spot," I said, snickering, and he chuckled with me.

Edward held me for a while, and then we eventually got up, showered, and dressed. Just as we were walking out the door, Renee called to wish us a Merry Christmas. She caught me up with her and Phil and what they were going to do for New Year's Eve. By the time I got off the phone with her, we really were past the hour that I had told Alice.

We walked into the house, and I was immediately wrapped up by Alice. "Merry Christmas!" she squealed.

I kissed the top of her head, walking into the living room with her wrapped around me.

"You're late!" Emmett was pouting from the floor in front of the tree.

"Thank you, Father Time," I quipped back, causing everyone to chuckle. "I'm allowed to talk to my mother on Christmas, Emmett. I apologize if it delayed the partaking of your presents." The sarcasm dripped from me, but he always took it well.

"Yeah, but..." Alice started, "that's not why you were late. You were—"

My hand went from her shoulder to her mouth faster than I'd thought it could. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, Alice. If you ever loved me...if you ever want me to go shopping with you again, no matter what _event _might be coming up...you won't finish it." I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Edward was laughing hysterically, of course, and everyone else was just confused. Alice, eyes wide, nodded in my grasp, and I let her go.

Emmett handed out the presents from under the tree. I truly think it was because he wanted to get to his faster. He ripped through his with amazing speed. Both he and Jasper argued over which Xbox game I'd given them they could play first. Being an only child, I got a glimpse of what it would be like to have real brothers.

I had asked them repeatedly not to get me anything, and so far, they had complied. I was avoiding getting trampled by a wrestling Emmett and Jasper, when Edward said, "Charlie's calling your phone, love." He handed it to me.

"Hey, Dad," I said, answering and walking away from the noise. "Merry Christmas."

"Hey, Bells, are you having a good time?" he asked, and I could hear noise in his background, too. I wasn't the only one with a loud family.

"Yeah, Dad," I said. "How about you? Did you kiss Sue under the mistletoe yet?" I heard him grumble. This was my tease for him ever since he had told me he was taking her to Portland for Christmas. He would get so flustered.

"If you must know, I did," he said, sighing.

"I do, and good for you," I said, giggling.

He sighed again, but I could hear the smile in his voice. "Bells, I'm calling you to tell you about your present."

I realized the whole room behind me had gotten quiet. "Dad, I told you not—"

"I know, I know...but here's the thing," he said, pausing. "Since your truck is no longer functioning, you need something to get you around. Edward and I kind of talked about..." The rest was mumbled.

I turned around and narrowed my eyes at Edward. Still talking to my dad on the phone, I asked, "What was that you and Edward talked about?"

Edward looked like my dad sounded: scared.

"I said, we thought we could get together and get you something... A car... Bells, don't fight it. You need it." I could hear himself bracing for impact with me.

"All right, Dad, then what's the deal? This is the first I've heard about it," I said, turning my back on the room and sitting down at the table in the kitchen. I could hear Emmett telling Edward he was in trouble, and I smiled.

"Okay," he said, sounding relieved. "So, you're really not fighting this?" he asked, as I watched Edward come in and sit with me. Sometimes, the simplest moments took my breath away. He was so beautiful, sitting down and pulling my legs into his lap.

"No, Dad," I said, "I'm not fighting anything." I was tired of fighting with everyone. I had fought with Jake for two years and most recently with Edward. It wasn't worth it.

"Okay, well, Edward said he's going to take you to pick something out. Just know it's from me and your mom, too, okay?" he asked, spilling his words out quickly.

I looked at Edward, who looked worried that I was going to be mad. "Okay, Dad. Thanks, really," I said, smiling. "So...what else did you and Edward talk about?" I asked, snickering at Edward's eyes growing large.

"Um, well..." Charlie started to stumble. "Just, well, you and the car..."

Edward reached across the table, taking my left hand into his, and tapped my ring finger, meaning he'd talked to Charlie about proposing. He was chuckling at Charlie, who was still trying to not tell me.

"Dad, it's okay," I said, laughing. "Relax."

I heard Charlie take a deep breath on the phone. "Oh, he must have asked you, then," he said, sounding relieved that he didn't have to lie.

"Yes, that he did," I said, and Edward picked up my hand, kissing where my ring would go. He still hadn't given it to me, but we hadn't been alone since we'd gotten to his house.

"Well, good. Congrats, Bells. He certainly does love you," he said, snickering. "I see that now."

"Yes, he does," I said, smiling at Seth in the background with Charlie. "Tell Seth hello from me, and give Sue another kiss under the mistletoe."

I snickered when Charlie grumbled again. "Okay, Bells, Merry Christmas, and I'll see you in a few days."

I ended the call and set my phone on the table. "A car, Edward? Were you tired of me borrowing the Volvo?" I asked, laughing.

He chuckled, saying, "Not at all, but it's something you need. Come with me, love."

I followed him up to his room, where he closed the door. He walked over to a drawer in his nightstand and pulled out a little box. "This is more important. I wish I'd had this last night," he said, placing it in my hand.

My hand shook slightly when I opened the box. It was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. It was an older look, but not really outdated. It was white gold, with small sapphires surrounding a large diamond in the middle. There was a filigree vine design snaking around the whole ring. I suddenly realized I had stopped breathing.

"Oh, God, Edward, it's gorgeous," I gasped, looking up at him.

"You like it?" he asked, taking it out and sliding it on my finger. It fit perfectly. "It was my mother's. Carlisle saved it for me." His face was so tentative.

I looked down at the ring, which I now realized was well over a hundred and ten years old. Of anything that Edward had ever told me about his past or given me as a present, nothing meant more to me. His whole history was wrapped up in this one, not-so-simple ring.

I felt the tears welling up and sliding down my face. "It's perfect," I whispered.

He smiled the most beautiful smile, wiping the tears from my face and pulling my face up to his for a sweet, tender kiss. He pulled away and said, "I know you don't like a big deal, and I don't care. I just can't wait until you are my wife." He put his forehead to mine.

I smiled, kissing his nose. "Maybe we should just let Alice do the whole thing," I said, snickering, and he chuckled with me.

Just then, his door busted open, and Alice flew into my arms. "That's the best Christmas present you could have ever given me!" she squealed.

"Is that what you meant this morning?" I asked, laughing and kissing the top of her head.

She nodded and asked, "Can I tell them downstairs? Please, please, please?" She didn't wait for an answer. I'm sure she'd had a vision that she was telling them anyway.

I rolled my eyes at Alice's excitement and went back to kissing my fiancé.


	15. Chapter 15

**All songs can be found on my blog: drotuno. blogspot. com (without spaces) and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 15

**EDWARD**

I was sitting up in bed, watching Bella come out of the bathroom dressed for the day. Her hair was still damp, and her sweet smell was floating all around her due to the hot shower. She was wearing low jeans and a long-sleeved blue shirt. I watched as her shirt would lift up when she ran her hands through her hair, showing a small section of her stomach. She really had no idea just how tempting she was.

I bit back a moan. I loved this woman madly and wanted her every moment of the day. She was beautiful, and she was mine. For some blessed reason, she wanted me, too. It had been a few days since she'd said yes to my proposal, and I was still reveling in it. I was finding it increasingly difficult to keep my hands off her.

She grabbed her laptop out her bag and set it on the bed before she said, "Edward?"

"Yes, love?" I asked, watching as she walked over to my couch and picked up a piece of paper.

"What classes are you taking with me this next semester?" she asked, stopping at my side.

"I don't know." I smiled. Faster than she could see, I scooped her up and laid her on the bed with me.

She squealed and laughed, kicking her legs as I started to tickle her. "Stop!" she said, breathlessly giggling.

"Sorry, love, I couldn't resist," I said, placing a kiss on her nose and rubbing my thumb on her stomach. "Now, what were you asking me?" I kissed down the side of her neck as I waited for her to reply.

"I don't remember now," she said, smiling. "Oh, yeah, classes..." Her voice trailed off.

There were a few things I wanted to talk to her about today, and that was one of them. I sat back, pulling her up with me. "Okay, I'll behave...for now," I said, smiling at her.

She snorted and handed me the paper that was in her hand. "We need to pick, I think. We have to register soon."

"Well, how many do you want to take this time?" I asked, taking a look down at the list she handed me.

"There are three I was looking at, but one you may not want to take. It's English comp," she said, pointing to the circle on the page. "I know you taking classes with me is more for safety, but that class needs creative writing prior. I looked, and there are a few music courses at the same time," she said, looking up at me.

The whole idea was that I was taking classes with her was to protect her from Victoria and Jacob, the latter of which had been kind enough not to return for months. I looked at the music courses, and the theory class would end just after her English.

I looked back at her and smiled. "That would be fine, but would you feel comfortable alone until this let out?" I asked, in awe of the fact that she was always thinking of me.

"Yeah, I know where that room is. It's just outside one of the cafeterias. And there are tables right outside. I could eat while waiting for your class to let out," she said, smiling.

"We're taking psychology, too?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's one of my requirements...well, that and calculus," she said, wrinkling her nose adorably, "and I'm not ready for math."

"Okay, fine," I said, chuckling at her. "So, now I have to discuss some things with you."

"What's that?" she asked, setting the paper aside.

"We need to talk about next year. Carlisle wants to move by the summer. Well, in time for us to transfer to somewhere else," I said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "We're looking at New Hampshire. Dartmouth, specifically." I waited for her reaction.

"I'm getting good grades, Edward, but not that good. And I can't afford Dartmouth," she said, biting her bottom lip.

"Bella, we're getting married." My still heart still jumped at the idea. "All that I have is yours. It won't be a problem."

"I'm not going to win this, am I?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"No, probably not," I answered, chuckling.

She rolled her beautiful eyes at me, smiling wryly. "Let me guess... You've already sent off my stuff."

I laughed, shaking my head. "No, I haven't sent anything off yet, but I can when you're ready."

"New Hampshire, huh?" she asked, looking worried.

"What is it, love?" I was unable to stop myself from kissing the wrinkle between her brows.

"It's just that I'll be getting married and moving...leaving Charlie... We won't be back, will we?"

I knew this would be a worry of hers, and I knew what the next question would be. I shook my head. "No, we won't. Does that bother you?"

She looked at me for a moment and placed her warm hand on my face, saying, "Not in the way you're thinking. I'm ready, for you, for moving, for us to start our lives. Charlie will be sad, but he has Sue now, and Renee has Phil. Before Thanksgiving, I hadn't seen her in two years. As much as I love her, she'll be fine. It's just weird thinking I won't be back... Really weird."

"It's hard leaving your home," I said, concerned that she may end up regretting everything.

"No, Edward," she said. "_You_ are my home. Wherever you are, that's home to me. I'm sure of my choice, just overwhelmed that it's getting close. Does that make sense?"

"Absolutely, and you have another question, too?" I asked, seeing it on her face.

"Yes, I just was curious... What about changing me?" she asked, biting that glorious bottom lip of hers again.

There it was.

"What about it?" I asked, hating it and wanting at the same time. One man couldn't be more conflicted than I was on this matter. I desperately wanted her indestructible and to keep her forever. I also hated taking away her humanity for my own selfish wants and needs.

"Like, when?" She looked nervous but curious.

"I don't know. Are you in a hurry?" I asked, frowning at the idea.

"I know, you hate the idea," she said, looking at my face. "I just was curious. No, I'm not in a hurry. I just didn't know if you had a plan, Edward." She was getting upset with the change in my mood.

"No, I don't have a plan, though maybe we should sit down with Carlisle...both of us," I promised, making sure she knew that this was her decision, too. "And it's not that I'm hating it, Bella," I said, taking her face in my hands. "I want you; I do. I just hate knowing what I'm taking you away from."

"But I get you," she said, smiling. "I know you think you aren't worth it, but you don't understand what you give me in return, Edward, and I don't even think I could explain it to you." She sighed, clearly frustrated. "I love you, and I don't want to argue about it. Just tell me when we're talking to Carlisle, and I'll be there."

I sighed and said, "I'm not fighting, love. Honest. I love you more than I can put into words. We'll talk to him soon, I promise." Kissing the top of her head, I continued, "Now, one more thing." This was what I was looking forward to the most, and I felt my smile creep across my face.

My Bella looked at me, wary. "Go ahead."

"Cars," I said, chuckling as she groaned and fell over on the bed.

"God, Edward," she said, sitting back up. "If I didn't think you would come back with a Ferrari with a rocket engine or something, I'd say just go get me anything."

I laughed, shaking my head. "I promise that won't happen."

There was a knock on the door, and my sisters came in. "Here, Bells," Rose said, handing her a stack of brochures for different cars. "When your truck died, I had these sent to me."

Bella took them and flipped through them.

I looked at what my sister had requested, and they were a pretty good selection. "I tell you what, love. Go through those and narrow it down, and I'll take you to see them, okay?"

She nodded. "That would be easier. Thanks, Rose," she said, continuing to flip through the stack.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"Shut up, Jasper!" I yelled, laughing. "You're doing it wrong!"

"I am not!" he said, laughing and smacking the controller out of my hands.

"You're such a cheater. Isn't it enough that you have wicked speed? You have to cheat, too?" I asked, picking my controller up and trying to play against him. I watched in dismay as he killed my player on screen. "That's it, I'm done with you," I said, throwing my controller at him.

"Come on, Bells," Emmett said from beside me. "I'll play you, and I don't cheat."

"No, you're worse. Last time, you kicked the couch out from under me. That's not cheating?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No..." he said, looking around the room. "I just got excited, and...I, um...moved the thing accidentally."

"Right," I said, rolling my eyes. "And you just happened to win the game at the same moment... Nice try, liar!"

Jasper started laughing and said, "Just because your reflexes are slower doesn't mean it's our fault you can't win."

I gasped in mock surprise and said, "Oh, sure! Blame the human. I don't think so! You two cheat!" I folded my arms across my chest and got up to walk away.

Emmett jumped up and said, "Please, Bells, one more game?"

"No," I said, still walking out of the room and heading upstairs to find Edward, who I was convinced had left me with these two on purpose.

The next thing I knew, I was being slung over Emmett's giant shoulder. I screamed and laughed at the same time. "Emmett, put me down! Edward! Help!" I felt my face turn crimson as the blood rushed to it, but I couldn't stop laughing.

"Emmett," Edward said, laughing.

I tried to turn my head to see him, but it was impossible.

"Hold her still." He proceeded to tickle me.

They needed to stop, and soon. There was going to be issues with my bladder if they didn't. "Stop...everyone stop!" I squealed, holding my arms out for Edward. "Please get me down...seriously." They continued to ignore me and my wiggling.

Alice finally came to my rescue and snatched me down from Emmett's grasp and away from Edward. "You guys are cruel, and you just about caused an accident," she said, setting me right on my feet and holding me up until my blood went back to all its right places.

"Thank you, Alice," I said, glaring at the two of them.

Emmett looked confused, but Edward saw in Alice's mind what the "accident" consisted of, and he looked amused.

"Think it's funny, do you?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow.

Edward was biting the inside of his lip, trying to stop smiling, and as adorable as he was, he was failing miserably.

Esme came around the corner and said, "Bella, I told you they cheated." She gave both of them an angry glance and took my hand. "Come with me, little one, before they cause any more trouble."

I took a note out of Alice's book and stuck my tongue out at both of them, leaving them laughing behind us.

We walked into the kitchen, and she sat me down at the table. "I made dinner for you. Now, you're sure that you'll be okay when we all go out hunting tonight?"

I picked up my fork, took a bite of steak, and said, "Yes, Esme, I'll be fine. I'm going to watch a movie and probably go to bed. I probably won't even leave the bedroom."

"Hmm," I heard from the doorway. "Maybe, I should stay." Edward was leaning against the wall, smirking, with his eyebrow raised.

I snorted and pointed my fork at him, "You...mister...are in trouble. Thanks for the help, you traitor."

He just chuckled and came over to sit beside me.

Esme snickered at the two of us. "Are you _sure_, hon?"

I nodded, chewing my food. "Yes, I'm sure."

"I'll be back in a few hours, love. It's supposed to storm tonight. I don't want to leave you alone for long, but I need to hunt," Edward said, looking worried. His eyes were the darkest I'd seen in some time. I tried to think of the last time he'd gone hunting, and I couldn't remember prior to the holidays.

"No, go, it's fine," I said, taking another bite. Pointing the fork at him again, I continued, "You need to go, Edward. I'm just going to put a movie in and answer emails."

I cleaned up my dishes, and Edward walked me back to his room. As soon as the door closed, he said, "How much trouble am I really in?" The smirk on his face was deadly sexy, and I almost groaned.

"Heaps...loads, seriously," I said, raising my eyebrow. I started to walk toward the bathroom and found myself under him on the couch instantly.

"But my Bella," his velvet voice said in my ear.

My traitorous body loved when he called me that. It was instantly ready for him, and he knew it. _Damn him_, I thought.

"You can't stay mad at me," he said, tracing his tongue down my neck.

"Oh, yes, I can," I said, but the last word came out broken as he pulled my earlobe into his mouth and his hands snaked under my shirt. Without my permission, my hands fisted themselves into his hair, bringing his lips to mine. We both moaned at the taste of one another, twisting our tongues together.

He broke from my mouth, trailing his tongue down my neck again.

"Edward, stop," I gasped. He pulled back to look at me, a beautiful pout teasing on his face. "Okay, I'm not mad, but you still have to go. The sooner you go, the sooner you can get back."

It was a miracle I got that much out without kissing him again. He groaned, laying his head on my chest.

I was looking forward to having the house empty except for us. The rest of the family was going to stay out all night. They liked hunting during storms, saying it added to the experience.

I ran my hands through his hair, over and over.

We sat there in silence for a few moments before he said, "You're right, sweet girl. I have my phone on me, so call me if you need anything, okay? I won't be but a few hours, and I won't be far."

They all said goodbye when they left. Alice told me that if she saw anything, they would come back. She said that she didn't see anything bothering me until Edward returned.

I took a long, hot bath, soaking in bubbles. When I got out of the bath, I cringed at how silent the house was. I was so used to Alice's laugh, Emmett's booming voice, and Edward's music that, for a moment, I was incredibly lonely. It wasn't like I wasn't used to being alone. When I was at Charlie's, I was always alone—it was like having a house of my own—but this was different.

I found a T-shirt of Edward's and put it on, just to smell him, and then I grabbed my laptop and the remote for his TV and sat in the middle of the bed.

I flipped around the channels until I came to a movie that was just starting. _Atonement_ was something I'd wanted to see but had never gotten the chance. Opening my computer, I signed on to my email.

Renee had sent me a message asking about wedding plans and how Charlie was taking it all. I emailed her back, letting her know that Alice was starting the wedding plans the next week and the wedding was after classes ended. I also told her that the wedding would be here in Forks before we moved to New Hampshire at the end of the summer.

Charlie was handling things fine, better than I'd expected, but I owed most of that to Sue. Renee was happy that Charlie had finally found someone to take care of him. I told her that it made me feel better, as well; worrying about Charlie had become my full time job when I'd first moved to Forks. Now, I hardly ever saw him. Between my school, work, and Edward, and Charlie's work at the station and Sue, the house was always empty.

Angela emailed, as well, telling me all about the honeymoon and how beautiful Hawaii was. She sent pictures, and they looked blissful and in love. She was over-the-moon happy when I told her that Edward had proposed. She gushed over and over about how happy we had looked the night we went to the club to meet her. She also asked how the planning was going and told me that if I needed any help to call her.

I finished the movie, crying. As beautiful as the movie was, the ending was heartbreaking. The fact that it was set in World War I just about killed me. On more than one occasion, Edward had mentioned that all he'd wanted prior to his change was to be in the war. To think that had he gotten his wish, he wouldn't be here today broke my heart.

The storm outside started to kick up, and I fell asleep to the rain pelting the window.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

The rain was starting to pick up as I was burying my last kill. I leaned against the trunk of a nearby fir tree, waiting for my family. I was feeling a little better. It had been so long since the last time I'd fed, but I could never find the courage to leave my Bella.

Carlisle came and stood by me. _I was wondering when you and Bella were going to come talk to me about her changing,_ he thought to me. _Have you got a plan, son?_

I shook my head and said, "No, she wanted to talk about it this morning, but..." I just shook my head again. I didn't know if I was strong enough to handle seeing my Bella in wretched pain for three days.

"Edward, you know that I wouldn't let you go through any of it alone, right?" he asked aloud. "She doesn't seem to be in any hurry."

"She is, and she isn't," I said, looking up at him. "She wants it, but she's still making plans for school and the wedding. I was wondering if we could come and talk to you sometime soon."

"Ah, the wedding," he said, and a happy smile came across his face. "Edward, you can't even imagine how happy I am for you and the whole family. She's completing the blank spot that's been there for decades...and you don't even know the changes she's made in you." In his mind, he showed me what I'd looked like for the last fifty years and then what I looked like now.

I chuckled. "Yes, I feel it. She's everything to me. She's made me see what I could have in this life instead of what I was missing."

Esme walked up to us, wrapping her arms around me. Her mind was flooded with images of Bella...the baby of the family.

I chuckled and said, "She's not going to let you spoil her as easily as Rose and Alice. She's so independent and so used to taking care of everyone else."

Esme chuckled. "She'll learn," she said with a nod.

I was just about to tell my mother that it was taking everything in Bella to take my offer of paying for Dartmouth, when my brothers and sisters ran up. Alice's mind was frantic.

"Edward, we have to go to the house, now!" she cried, grabbing my hand.

Her mind was flooded with Victoria. She was standing outside the window of our bedroom and was watching my angel sleeping. We took off through the forest, and Alice's mind was searching for more information on her vision.

_Sorry, Edward, she just now showed up in my mind. Before that, it was fine, _she thought to me.

Emmett, Rose, and I went around one side of the house, and Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice the other. Esme went inside to quietly check on my Bella. I was listening to all of their minds for anything.

Jasper spotted her first and tried to catch her, but she evaded him just like last time at Charlie's. I came around from the opposite direction to try to meet up with her. She was right in front of me when I dove for her. My fingers caught just the edge of her shirt, but then she took off with Emmett and Rose closing in on her.

"Damn it," I growled.

Alice came up behind me as I was picking myself up off the ground. "She's gone. I don't think she was going to touch her. I think that she was testing how close she could get," she said, shaking her head.

"Her mind was blank," I growled again. "I didn't get anything from her. Somehow, she knows how to shut me out."

_Bella's still asleep, Edward, _Esme thought from my window. _She_ _didn't hear anything._

Emmett and Rose finally returned, and their faces were really angry. "Stupid bitch," Rose ranted. "We lost her, and I could hear her laughing at us. I swear, Edward, if you don't kill her, I will!"

Carlisle walked over and said, "You know, Bella might just be right about her. Her aversion to being captured just might be her talent. I've never seen anything like it...even in Volterra." He was shaking his head, looking toward the trees.

"She won't be back," Alice said, taking Jasper's hand. "Especially since she came so close to getting caught tonight."

A flash of lightning spider-webbed across the sky, and the rain got heavier. I watched as my family took off in different directions to continue their hunt and enjoy their time together.

My clothes were soaked through by the time I went inside. I showered and dressed in the bathroom in the hall so as not to disturb the sleeping angel in bed.

I stood in my doorway, watching her roll over and call my name in her sleep. Nothing made me happier than her dreaming of me. I stared, taking in every bit of her beauty. Her mahogany hair splayed all over her pillow, her arms wrapped around the pillow I used, her long, slender leg that had escaped the covers...she was perfect to me.

I wanted to hold her so tight that I knew I would disturb her sleep. The close encounter with Victoria was unnerving me. She had come so close, easing up to my window. Everything about that made me anxious and angry. Tonight had been too close. Nothing scared me more than losing her, than the possibility of being too late.

I realized that my breathing was matching hers, taking breath for breath right along with her. Even in her sleep, she calmed me.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

A crack of thunder rattled me out of sleep. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and trying to adjust to the darkness. I could hear that Edward was home; the piano downstairs floated up a sad and morose song. There were candles on the nightstand, and I realized that the power was out.

I flinched when lightning lit up the window and thunder reverberated through the room. Tossing back the covers, I climbed out of bed. I walked down the hall and noticed the song had changed to one of Chopin's Nocturnes. They were always beautiful but, to me, quite sad. I couldn't imagine what would have happened while Edward and his family were gone to cause him to play that way.

The living room was covered in candles, and I smiled, knowing he'd done that in order to help me not trip. The lightning flashed again, filling the window with a sharp, flickering light. The song morphed into my lullaby. He knew I was awake. I looked over at the piano, and it looked like he was playing to the storm outside. The moonlight beamed in through the rainy windows, and it made his skin look liquid.

I walked over, sitting next to him on the piano bench. He was in black jeans and a fitted, black T-shirt. The muscles and tendons in his arms flexed in erotic waves with every note he played. My eyes traveled up from his fingers to his biceps, raking across his shoulder to his face.

It was so dark. Not his eyes – I could see that he had hunted – but he was radiating worry. Edward's eyes were a beautiful butterscotch color when he finally stopped playing, closing the lid to the keys and looking at me.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to rub the worry from his brow.

He took my hand from his face, kissing my ring. He didn't look at me. He just kept turning my ring around and around.

"Edward?" I asked. "Please tell me."

"Victoria was here," he said, almost too low for me to hear. "She got so close. We almost didn't make it." His eyes were so sad.

"How close?" I whispered, not really wanting to know.

He looked at me, and I could see he was deciding whether or not to tell me. "Right outside the window," he said tightly, closing his eyes. I watched as his jaw flexed.

"Alice didn't see?" I asked numbly.

"Not until she made the decision to walk up to the window," he said, running a frustrated hand through his still-damp hair. "I never should have left you alone. What if I hadn't made it?"

My heart broke at the aching in his voice. I stood up, stepping between his legs in front of the piano. "But obviously, you did," I said, cupping his face with my hands. "I'm right here."

His hands rested on the backs of my thighs, and he started rubbing up and down. I was suddenly aware that all I had on was his shirt.

"But what if...I don't know what I would do if..." he started, his eyes drinking me in, like he didn't believe I was there.

I cut him off, hating the look on his face. "You can't dwell on 'what if,' Edward. If you did that, _we_," I said, motioning between us, "wouldn't exist. You just have to be thankful you did make it." Inside, I was completely shaken, but Edward would wallow in it, and I couldn't have that.

"You have way too much faith in my abilities, love," he mumbled, not meeting my eyes.

"It's not faith, Edward," I said, sighing. "I'm all too aware of what could have happened. But it didn't. I'm just grateful you were there." I grabbed his face again and made him look at me. "Just because something could have happened doesn't mean that it did or will. I'm still here, thank you."

He finally held my gaze and nodded, saying, "You are my whole world now. I just don't know what I would do if something happened to you." His hands were still lightly rubbing up and down the back of my thighs.

Lightning lit up the room again, and thunder rattled the windows. I jumped at the sound, and he pulled me in closer to him, gripping my legs. My heart rate skyrocketed. It had been so quiet in the house that the only sound had been the rain.

"Listen to your heart fly," he said. "I've got you."

I leaned into him, resting my hands on his shoulders, but I flinched again when the lightning flickered.

I saw him smile slightly. "God, you are so beautiful," he muttered.

The thunder made my breath hitch, and I gripped his shoulders, fisting his shirt.

"It's okay, love," he said, touching his forehead to mine.

I didn't know why the storm was making me jumpy. It wasn't the first time I'd experienced one. Maybe it was all the talk about Victoria and the reality of her coming so close finally settling in. Whatever it was, it made me want to crawl inside Edward for comfort and never come out.

Lightning flashed again, and I clenched my eyes closed, feeling my body go rigid. My breathing was erratic.

"Shh, love," he said, his lips just centimeters from mine.

I still kept my eyes shut. I could taste his breath on my tongue, and I wanted more. Closing the space between us, I touched my lips to his.

The kiss deepened; our tongues met in fervor. I wanted to drink him in, to relish in the flavor of Edward. His hands had stilled at the top of my thighs, just under my bottom. Gliding them up, he moaned into my mouth when he discovered I was wearing no underwear.

He broke away from my lips and kissed down the side of my neck, saying against my skin, "Do you have any idea what it does to me when you wear my clothes, Bella?"

I didn't have an answer for him. He had reached the spot below my ear, and I whimpered against his jaw. I grazed my teeth lightly against his skin and followed with an open-mouthed kiss. Prying my hands from his shoulders, I lifted the bottom of his shirt. He pulled away from me, allowing me to swiftly lift it over his head and toss it to the floor.

I crashed into his lips again, raking my tongue over his bottom lip. Our tongues twisted against each other, and we both moaned. My hands were almost digging into his hard flesh, caressing every muscle of his torso. His hands had made their way back to my bottom, but one was blazing a fire trail up to cup my breast. I gasped when his hand brushed across my almost painfully-hardened nipple.

I kissed down his jaw, laving my tongue down his neck, and kissed his collarbone. "Please, Edward," I groaned. "I need you. Make it go away, all of it." I needed to lose myself in him; my body was craving him.

I didn't want to think about Victoria or how close we'd come to losing one another. I didn't want to see the worry on his face. I wanted to take the storm and throw it away. All I wanted at that moment was Edward.

He gripped both hands at my bottom and stood, picking me up with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, causing my throbbing core to come into contact with his arousal. I took a sharp breath at the sensation and felt him pull me in tighter, moaning at my ear.

"God, you feel so good," he said, burying his face at my neck and leaving long, wet kisses.

One of Edward's hands stayed at my bottom to hold me, and the other was splayed on my back under my shirt. We fit together perfectly, and I always marveled at how it felt like two missing pieces of magnet fitting back together.

I thought for sure he would carry us to the bedroom, but he wasn't moving. He pulled away from my neck and met my lips again, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. I wove my hands into his hair, fisting it and pulling him closer to me.

Thunder rolled through the house as I ground my heated core against him. I was soaking wet, and I couldn't find it in me to care about whether he knew it or about getting it all over his pants. All I could feel was his skin against mine, and I wanted more. Pulling away from his lips, I reached down, grabbed the bottom of his shirt I was wearing, and pulled it off over my head. I tossed it to the floor and noticed offhand as it landed next to his.

He was still standing, holding me. I looked up at him; his eyes were black with lust, and he was breathing heavy. A small flicker of lightning lit up the room, and he'd never looked so beautiful, like a fallen angel...perfect and dark.

He took a few steps and stopped, and I felt his hand leave my back for a split second. I continued kissing down his neck, showing the dip above his collarbone more attention that it had ever received. His taste was like water, like air. It was something I needed in order to survive.

He took a few more steps and then his arm moved behind me. I felt my back press up against something and realized that it was the piano.

"Hold on with your legs, love," his velvet voice murmured at my ear.

I gripped my legs tighter, and we both moaned at the friction it caused. He pushed my upper body back so that my shoulders were touching the top of the piano. One hand was still splayed on my back, holding me up, and the other was caressing the skin between my breasts. My back arched to his touch. He cupped my right breast and then folded over me and took my left into his mouth.

My hands slapped down on the edge piano to hold myself. I was practically shaking with need. His tongue on my nipple was sending shockwaves straight through my stomach and into my now throbbing center. I whimpered, and my eyes rolled back, my hips grinding against his involuntarily.

"Oh, God, Edward," I said, gripping the wood of the piano.

His tongue laved across my hard nipple in one long, slow lick, and my breathing stopped. "Breathe, Bella," I heard him say against my skin, and I let out the breath I had been holding.

I reached back up to his hair and pulled his face back to mine. His tongue was hungry against mine, fighting for dominance. I felt his hands move to my hips, and then I was being lifted off him and up onto the piano. My feet rested on the lid of the keyboard, and his face was right between my legs.

Edward kissed the inside of both my knees and said, "Lay back, love."

I lay back on the top of the piano and realized that he had set me on a blanket. He pulled my hips to the edge of the piano and ran his hands up my torso and back down, resting on my thighs.

I gasped as he lavished a cool kiss on the inside of my thigh, sucking slightly and leaving his mark. He wrapped his arm under my leg and across my hips, moving my other leg aside. I felt his cool tongue between my lips, and my hips bucked.

"Jesus," I gasped. The sensation of cool meeting hot was insane.

I felt him open my lips, and then his tongue slid into me over and over. He moaned against me, and the vibrations were almost my undoing. Slipping a finger into my core, he worked it in and out while his tongue did things to my hypersensitive clit that drove me crazy. He nipped and licked and sucked it into his mouth, and I writhed under his touch.

A second finger slipped in, and he curled them, hitting the spot that made me scream out his name. "Scream my name again, love," he said against my thigh. "I can't get enough of it." He curled his fingers again, caressing the sweetest spot, and I did just that, causing him to moan into my core.

My orgasm was building and raging like the storm outside. I felt the coil tighten like a rubber band.

"I feel it. Let it go," he said, working his fingers in and out of me, his tongue flicking at my nub. "Come for me," he said, raking his tongue flat across my clit, and stars exploded behind my eyelids.

He licked and sucked everything my body let him have, causing my coil to start to tighten again. "I want more," he growled, taking my clit into his mouth again.

"Yes, don't fucking stop," I said, gripping the blanket that was under me.

He growled against my core, and I exploded again at the intense vibration it caused through my body. He continued to lick until my spasms settled down.

"You taste too good, Bella," he said, crawling up the piano on top of me. "So fucking good."

I moaned at the word coming out of his beautiful mouth. His lips crashed into mine, and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his hips, causing him to grind into me.

The taste of myself on his lips was so good. My fingers raked down his back and around the waistband of his pants to the button. I unfastened them, sliding the zipper down over his steel-hard erection. I pushed his jeans down as far as my hands could go and used the heels of my feet for the rest, and then he kicked them off onto the floor.

The storm continued to rage outside, rain pelted the windows, but I didn't pay any attention to it.

After ridding himself of his jeans, he crawled again up my body, caressing me with his palms flat against my skin. I arched at his touch, lifting my hips for any friction I could get. My hot center grazed against his arousal, and we both groaned.

He settled himself between my legs, tangling them with mine. He held most of his weight off of me, but it was enough that I could feel him everywhere. Brushing the hair out of my face, he held himself up with an elbow. "I have to have you. I can't _be_ without you," he said, kissing me, his tongue hungry, desperate. He pulled back again to look at me.

"You never have to be," I said, my chest heaving.

Edward's eyes were overflowing with love and lust. I reached my hand up and caressed his cheek, bringing his face closer to mine. His head was at my entrance, and he slowly slid in.

My head arched back, and I moaned, "Oh, yes."

There was nothing like the feel when we were one, a solid being. Our breathing was one, my heart beat for both of us...it was a completion that couldn't be explained. We were almost in pain until we were back together again, and being joined was the only way to soothe that pain.

My head was still back, and Edward trailed his tongue down my neck to my ear, pulling himself almost all the way out and pushing his shaft back in. "So, tight...so perfect," he breathed against my skin, pushing in again. "So _mine_," he growled softly.

"All yours," I gasped. "Forever."

Edward moaned again and crashed into my lips, devouring them.

He pushed into me a little harder, and I cried out, "More, Edward, I need more of you."

He pushed into me again with the same force, and I could tell he was trying to control his strength. "Harder, _please._"

I knew he would never hurt me on purpose, but he was so opposed to causing any pain to me that this was a slight struggle for him. His hand trailed down my body, coming to rest on my thigh, and he scooped my leg up and held in the crook of his elbow. He pushed in again, and I could feel every inch of him.

I cried out his name. "God, you feel so fucking good," I growled.

Edward pushed into me with a little more force, and I saw stars. The coil was tightening again, and he was forcefully pushing me over that edge again.

"Baby, I'm so close," I rasped and realized that was the first time I had called him that.

I felt his body shudder, and his lips met mine in a long, all-consuming kiss. He pumped into me forcefully, and I whimpered into his mouth.

"Give it to me, love," he breathed against my cheek. "Come for me...let me hear it," he growled, slamming into me again and again.

I was getting so close that the coil in my stomach was almost painful. I could feel my muscles tighten, getting ready to snap.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful," he rasped in my ear, and I lost it, loudly.

My whole body shook under him, and I gripped him to me. My body was slick with sweat, and I was still calling out his name when he pumped into me two more times, breathing my name in my ear over and over, coming...hard.

The next morning, I was sore. My shower was hot and steamy to ease the pain in my muscles. I got dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, preparing to go look at cars today. I had narrowed it down to a few but had wanted to see them in person. Edward was practically giddy with the idea. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at him. He was so adorable about it.

I came out of the bathroom, and he was sitting on his sofa with my breakfast on a tray beside him, picking quietly on his guitar. I couldn't choose which one I loved more: the piano or the guitar. He was incredible with both. The guitar was sexy, in that rock star sort of way, and it didn't help that he always played without a shirt on.

He caught me listening and staring and smiled the smile that always took my breath away. "Hey, sweet girl. Breakfast?" he asked, and I nodded, sitting at the other end of the couch and picking up my cup of coffee.

I relaxed instantly at the sound of his playing. He was beautiful, closing his eyes and humming to himself. I realized that he was picking out "Everything" by Lifehouse. I could tell he was getting pretty close to perfecting it. I was just about to tell him that it was really good, when there was a knock at his bedroom door.

Carlisle was standing there, and I felt the room go cold. I looked between them and watched in awe as Edward's eyes went from a gorgeous gold to jet black.

"What is it?" I asked, still looking between them.

Edward set his guitar down on the stand and stood up, pulling a shirt over his head.

I looked at Carlisle, and he said, "There's someone here to see you, Bella." His voice was tight. I had never seen Carlisle holding his temper in. He was always so calm and collected.

I set my coffee on the tray and stood up to go see who was here, when Edward grabbed my shoulders.

"You don't have to see anyone if you don't want to," he said, and I could see he was fighting his temper, too.

I didn't ask. I was pretty sure I knew the only person who could invoke such tempers in them. I walked down to the front door and saw my whole family standing there. They let me through to the doorway, and I saw Jake standing in the front yard.

"You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me," I growled. I heard Emmett and Jasper snicker. I turned around to Edward, but he only stared at Jacob.

"Bells," Jake said, "I really need to talk to you."

I walked toward him, and Edward touched my shoulder and said, "You don't have to."

"I know. I'll be fine," I said, turning back toward Jake. "Jacob, are you insane? Did Edward cut off too much oxygen to your brain the last time?" I quipped at him.

I heard my family snicker behind me. Jake shot them a dirty look, and I blurted out, "Oh, no...you don't get to give them dirty looks, Jake. You aren't supposed to be here. Are you suicidal, or do you not remember the condition for the reason that you're still standing?" I asked. I realized then that Emmett was on my left, Jasper was on my right, and Edward was right behind me.

Jake changed his attitude quickly. "I know, Bells, I do. That's why I need to talk to you," he said, looking behind me to my family. "Can we talk? Privately? Please?"

"First of all, there is no private here," I said, motioning around me. "Second, I don't want private. Whatever you have to say, you will say where _they_ can hear you."

Edward squeezed my shoulder.

"Can we walk?" Jake asked, looking toward the trees.

I snorted, hearing Edward growl softly behind me. "Absolutely not," I said, shaking my head. "We can sit right here." I pointed to the steps at the front door.

"Okay," he said, giving up.

I turned around and said to Edward, "It'll be fine."

He nodded and said, "I'll be right inside."

Edward stared at me for a moment, kissed my forehead, and then turned around, taking his brothers with him. I watched as my whole family went inside, and suddenly, I felt very alone and exposed with Jacob behind me.

Jasper stopped in the doorway and turned around. An enveloping feeling of brotherly love surrounded me like a hug. He was reminding me that I wasn't alone.

"Thanks, Jasper," I whispered.

He nodded and took one more glance at Jake before going inside.

I walked over to the steps and sat down in the same spot I had months prior when Edward had first returned, bringing me here to his house. "What do you want, Jake?" I asked, sighing.

He sat down at the other end of the step. He glanced over to the trees again, and a strange look came across his face. "Are you sure we can't take a walk, Bells?" he asked, looking back to me, worried.

In a split second, I knew something wasn't right with him. "No," I said, standing. "If we can't do this here, we won't do it at all."

I started for the door. I didn't trust him at all. He was giving off an eerie vibe.

He said quickly, "No, please, sit down. I really came to say...I'm sorry." I watched as he stared at his hands.

I sat back down and asked, "For what?"

"Everything, Bells, really. I didn't know," he said, looking up at me. "I thought I knew, but I was wrong."

"Knew what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I thought I loved you, and I'm sorry for the way that I treated you." He was looking at his hands again. "I thought I could control you, change the way you felt about me. I think it was more about the prejudice against those bloods—_them_, than anything."

I looked at him and noticed a few subtle changes. He looked more mature, older, and he looked tired and a little scared. "You imprinted, didn't you?" I asked, staring at him.

He looked back to the trees. "Yeah," he mused. He looked happy, and I hated him for it.

"I feel sorry for her...whoever she is," I said through gritted teeth, "She's in for a world of shit."

"No!" he said incredulously. "I could never hurt Anna. That's what I'm trying to tell you. I thought I knew what love was. I was so wrong, and I'm so sorry for what I did to you." He put his face in his hands.

"Anna, huh?" I asked. "Poor girl."

"Yeah," he said, smiling to himself.

I recognized the look as the one I got whenever I was thinking of Edward, and I snorted, shaking my head.

"I met her in Canada, and I want you to meet her."

I sighed, saying, "Maybe one day, Jake, but you can understand why I need my space from you, right?"

"Sure, sure," he said, nodding. He was quiet for a moment, and I wanted to be done with this. "I miss our friendship, Bells," he said sadly. "It used to be so easy, and I hate that it's not anymore...my fault, all of it." He looked over at me, studying my face. "You look amazing...really happy. Are you?"

"Happy?" I asked, and he nodded. I laughed and said, "Intensely so."

"I can tell, and I'm glad, even though he's a—"

I didn't let him finish. "Watch it, Jake," I said, pointing to him.

"Whoa," he said, snickering and eyeing my ring. "When's the big day?"

"This summer," I said, smiling and looking at my ring. It really was the perfect reminder of Edward to me.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked. "Are you sure that's the 'life' you want?" He used air quotes around the word life to make sure that I understood.

I was suddenly very aware that my family, especially Edward, was listening. I looked at Jake and said, "I really just don't think I can explain it to you, Jake. The simplest answer is yes, it's totally what I want."

"Try to explain it, Bells, because I just don't get it," he said, running his hands through his short hair. "They aren't human."

I snorted. "Whatever, wolf boy," I quipped. "I'll try to explain; just bear with me."

I didn't know how to tell him. I was hoping that his imprinting would be a help.

"Close your eyes, Jake." I waited until his eyes were closed and said, "Picture your Anna..." I watched him smile. "You know that she's everything to you, right? You can't imagine loving anyone else, right?"

He nodded, smiling.

"You know that she's your other half, the one person you have to have, forever. Now, imagine you can't see her, talk to her, touch her, can't be with her..._ever_."

I watched the pain fleet across his face, and his hand went to his chest.

"Do you see what I mean?" I asked. "How painful it is?" I didn't need an answer; I saw it on his face. "It has to be this way, Jacob. I can't live any other way. Does that make sense?"

Jake took a deep breath and opened his eyes, wiping a tear away.

"Did you want anything else, or are we done here?" I asked, suddenly very frustrated with his presence. "I'm tired of explaining myself to you. You knew what I was going through, and instead of helping like a friend, you made it worse," I spat. "I was only ever honest with you, and you hurt me for it. I told you over and over that I didn't feel the same...that I couldn't change who I loved, and you hated me for it and still held on to me. I couldn't change anything, Jake," I yelled, "and still, you never showed any compassion! You come here and think you can just tell me 'oops, sorry,' and I can let it all go? Are you crazy?" I could feel my temper snapping.

"I don't want you here," I said, glaring at him. "You never saw me for me...just what you wanted and couldn't have. Congrats on the new girl, Jake. I feel for her, I really do."

Jacob hung his head in shame and said quietly, "I know, Bells. I'm really so sorry." His eyes flickered back to the trees.

I looked in that direction, but I didn't see anything. I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I'm sure you are, but I need time. You really don't deserve my forgiveness," I said, wrapping my arms around my knees. "Is that it? Or can I go about my business?"

Jake stood. "No, that's it, I guess. Bye, Bells. Good luck with everything, seriously." He hung his head as he walked away, but I couldn't find it in me to care. He walked into the trees that he'd kept staring off to.

For a moment, I thought I saw someone else in there with him. I shook my head and felt crazy for thinking it.

I put my forehead to my knees, trying to think what this had all really been about. I didn't believe for a moment that he'd come here just to tell me that he'd found the love of his life and had seen the error of his ways.

I was just about to stand up and go in, when Edward sat down behind me, wrapping his arms around me with his legs on both sides of mine. I sighed with the relief that he brought with him, leaning my head back against his chest.

"Are you all right, love?" he asked, kissing my temple.

I nodded and answered, "Yeah, I just don't like having to justify myself to him...even though he's sorry now. I'm just not sure what that was all about. I guess I'm just confused."

"You don't have to justify anything to anybody, Bella. It meant more to me to hear it than him...I'm almost sure of that. I wouldn't know; he hid his mind. All I saw were flashes of things that I couldn't put together," he said, squeezing me.

"I don't trust him at all," I said. "Something is just not right about him." I looked back at the trees, trying to figure it all out.

"Me, either, love," he said, kissing my lips. "Now, weren't we going to look at cars?"

I groaned, rolling my eyes.

Laughing, he picked me up and carried me into the house, tickling me as I squirmed and laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

**All songs can be found on my blog: drotuno. blogspot. com (without spaces) and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

**EDWARD**

I couldn't believe that damn mongrel had the audacity to show up again. Maybe Bella would let me kill him this time. I looked over at Emmett, and he sure looked willing, as did Jasper, and surprisingly, Carlisle.

"Bella," the dog said, "I need to talk to you."

I watched as my angel started toward him, but I stopped her. "You don't have to."

She looked up at me with her beautiful brown pools, and I could see the worry there. Worry for me, for whatever Jacob could want...just worry. "I know, I'll be fine," she said, turning back to him.

"Jacob, are you insane?"

There it was, that gorgeous temper of hers that I couldn't help but allow to turn me on.

I couldn't help but chuckle along with my brothers when she asked if I'd cut off too much oxygen to his brain the last time.

They were both there the last time we'd warned this dog to stay away. Bella had shown him way too much mercy in my opinion, but I loved her even more for being bigger than the rest of us. We couldn't help ourselves from moving closer to her. My brother's minds were frantic with this situation. The guy that had repeatedly hurt their "baby sister" was entirely too close for their liking.

Jacob begged her to speak to him privately, and she explained to him that there was no such thing and that she didn't want it anyway. I thanked her in my head for being brilliant and knowing I wouldn't have it. I needed to hear what he wanted.

I tried over and over to pick up on his thoughts, but he was blocking me. All I was seeing was a recent football game.

Bella let him know that they could speak on the steps or nowhere else, turning around to tell me with her eyes to listen for her. I felt a bit of panic at leaving her with him, but she told me that she would be okay.

Reluctantly, I went inside, watching Jasper pause in the doorway. I heard my angel whisper thanks to him, and I looked at him curiously.

_She's feeling a little alone, _he thought to me, and I started to go back outside. _No, bro, she's fine. She knows we're right here. Why else would she make sure to sit on the steps? She wants him to know we're here, too. She did it on purpose. I __feel her mistrust of him._

The dog apologized to her over and over, stating that he'd thought he knew what love was, but he'd been wrong.

_Yeah, duh! _Emmett's thoughts hit me. _What a piece of work this guy is. Showing up to apologize? He should have stayed gone._

"You imprinted," my sweet girl said.

Well, that made sense. He really did find out about being attached to someone and no one else.

I snickered when she told Jacob that she felt sorry for his new love. That this girl didn't know what she had gotten herself into.

He asked Bella if she would be willing to meet Anna, but she told him no, that she wanted time. I didn't know what time Bella would need, except that through Jacob's eyes, Bella kept a look of disgust on her beautiful face.

"You look amazing...really happy. Are you?" Jacob asked.

I held my breath for the answer.

"Happy?" she asked, laughing. "Intensely so."

I let my breath out slowly.

_Did you doubt that, son? _I heard Esme from behind me. _Please don't. You don't see the two of you. It's bliss coming off you._

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye to let her know that I had heard her.

Jacob must have seen her ring and asked her when the "big day" was, and through his eyes, I saw the most brilliant smile come across my angel's face. She didn't look at him, just the ring, when she told him the wedding would be in the summer.

He looked at her again and asked her if the life she was choosing was truly what she really wanted. I again held my breath.

"I really just don't think I can explain it to you, Jake. The simplest answer is yes, it's totally what I want," she said, sighing.

He was frustrating her by doubting her choice. I knew her sounds so well.

When Jacob asked her to explain it, I growled low at him and felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder. I turned around, and my brothers were still standing with me near the door, but the rest of my family was listening at the dining room table.

"Whatever, wolf boy," she quipped back at him sarcastically.

God, I loved that woman. My brothers shared a fist bump over that one.

She told Jacob to close his eyes before she started trying to explain it.

My love was describing what it would be like if we were separated again, and my chest started to ache. She was telling Jacob this for my benefit, not his.

"Do you see what I mean?" she asked "How painful it is? It has to be this way, Jacob. I can't live any other way. Does that make sense?"

The ache in my chest grew more painful. I wanted to touch her, needed to touch her. Jasper looked over at me. I felt a wave of calm come over me, and my breathing eased.

She knew. She felt the same exact way I did and knew this was meant to be. She'd known and had never shied away from it, even when I had.

"Did you want anything else, or are we done here?" she snipped.

"Uh oh," Jasper said quietly. "She's done, and she's pissed."

I snickered, nodding.

Her voice rose as she continued to rant at him. She was losing it.

I looked at my family, and they were all glowing with pride for her.

_Boy, did she ever need this, _Carlisle thought, laughing. _She's needed to lay into him for some time. Talk about closure._

"I don't want you here," she spat. "You never saw me for me...just what you wanted and couldn't have. Congrats on the new girl, Jake. I feel for her. I really do."

Jacob apologized again, and I almost felt sorry for him. I'd been on the end of her temper before, and she was a vision when she was tearing into you as your heart was breaking.

"I'm sure you are, but I need time. You really don't deserve my forgiveness," she said, sighing "Is that it? Or can I go about my business?"

_Aw, hell, _Emmett thought, snickering. _The dog has been dismissed._

I laughed out loud on that one because it was so true.

Jacob left toward the trees, and I was expecting her to come in, but when I opened the door, she was a tiny ball wrapped up in herself. She was still sitting on the steps with her head on her knees.

I went and sat down behind her, my legs on either side of her, and wrapped my arms around her. "Are you all right, love?" I asked, kissing her head.

"Yeah, I just don't like having to justify myself to him...even though he's sorry now. I'm just not sure what that was all about. I guess I'm just confused," she said, leaning back against me.

I pulled her closer to me, wanting to express how much what she had said meant to me. "You don't have to justify anything to anybody, Bella. It meant more to me to hear it than him...I'm almost sure of that. I wouldn't know; he hid his mind. All I saw were flashes of things that I couldn't put together," I said, hugging her tight. She had no idea how much what she had said meant to me. It was a confirmation that we both felt the same way. No more could I underestimate her love for me.

"I don't trust him at all," she said. "Something is just not right about him."

"Me, either, love," I said, kissing her lips. "Now, weren't we going to look at cars?" I laughed at the rolling of her eyes, but picked her up and carried her into the house.

~oOo~

We spent the rest of the afternoon looking at cars, and Bella was getting a little punchy by the end of the day. She had narrowed down her search to three cars...well, SUVs, really. I think that driving a truck for so long had made her wary of something low to the ground. I didn't care; I was just glad that she was letting me do this for her, letting me spoil her like I'd always wanted.

When I approached Charlie to ask permission for Bella's hand, we'd started talking about her truck, and he was concerned that she would be mad if we offered help. Once he knew I was going to ask her to marry me, though, he decided that it would go over more smoothly. He and Renee had pitched in, but no matter what she'd decided, I was going to cover the rest.

We started at Infiniti and then moved on to Volvo – God, I loved her for that one – and then, finally, we were pulling into Mercedes. It didn't take her long there. She fell in love with the ML 320 CDI. It wasn't too big, and it seemed to fit her perfectly.

She wanted it in metallic blue, with a black interior, and they happened to have it on the lot. Once everything was taken care of, I handed her the keys and laughed at her beaming face. It was one of the few times that she had let me do something for her and not pitched a fit.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

I knew that I was frustrating Edward by the end of the day, but it was hard for me to depend on someone else to take care of me. A car was something I needed, but the expense was killing me. The only thing that kept me sane was knowing that my parents had something to do with it and that my future husband was absolutely adorable with happiness.

I finally decided on the Mercedes. There were a few reasons, but the main one was that it wasn't all that big and seemed to be an easy fit for me. Plus, it was gorgeous. When I picked the blue one, I heard a soft moan from Edward behind me.

When the salesman went to check on something, I smiled and said, "We should discuss this fetish you have with the color blue, Edward."

His eyes grew dark, and he said, "We should discuss fetishes period. Like...why is the inside black, love?"

I groaned, knowing he'd caught me. He must have known because of how I reacted anytime that he wore black.

I waved him away and mumbled, "Fine, we're even."

He snickered, kissing my head.

~oOo~

Once classes started back, things started to get a little hectic. I went back to work, even though Edward told me that I didn't have to, and Alice started planning the wedding. I was exhausted by the time the weekends came around.

School became my favorite part of it all. Going back to class with Edward was beyond whatever we'd had in high school. The dynamic between us was so much better, so much closer, that I could barely remember Mr. Banner's biology class. I feared that I would never learn anything, though. He had become my favorite distraction.

The drooling, staring girls from my previous English class were in all my new ones. They were obnoxiously happy when they saw that Edward would be in class with them. I discovered that their names were Amy and Crystal. For some strange reason, they reminded me of Jessica and Lauren. I never could catch a break.

We were sitting in psych class, taking notes on Freud, when their whispering met my ears. They were discussing whether Edward wore boxers, briefs, or boxer-briefs. I don't know why, but the conversation struck me as hysterically funny. Maybe it was because I was tired, maybe it was because I knew the truth, but I couldn't stop laughing.

Edward slid a note across our table, and I laughed harder after I read it.

**Do you want me to tell them the truth?**

_Not a chance. The truth could very well send them over the edge._

He laughed silently, writing something else.

**Are you sure? It seems important to them...**

_Nope, that information is all mine. I would like to keep it that way._

**Yes, it's all yours, love. However, they're getting closer to the truth in their minds.**

My head shot up, looking at him, and he just nodded and laughed again. I rolled my eyes and went back to taking notes. Let them think what they wanted; I knew things about the beautiful man beside me that would drive them mad.

The professor went on about fantasy versus reality, using word association. I was taking notes and highlighting my book, when he slid another note to me.

**Can I ask you a question?**

_I think you just did. There's not a chance you can behave today, is there?_

I looked up into his face, and his eyes were darker and full of mischief. It was completely adorable, and I was fighting not to touch him. He smiled as he read my note and wrote back.

**I don't think so. However, since the topic in class is fantasies, I was curious if you had any.**

I almost groaned out loud, taking the paper and writing my answer.

_Of course. If you remember the game of Truth or Dare, then you remember mine. It worked out very well, if memory serves. It's your turn._

I wasn't giving up anything until I knew where he was going with this. His eyes turned black at the memory. Glancing sideways at me, he turned to the paper and wrote. I shook my head at the fact that we were discussing this in class. He made it extremely difficult to pay attention to anyone but him. He slid the note back to me.

**Yes, that was amazing. I can't look at my piano without remembering it. Ok, mine...this classroom reminds me of the biology lab. I would love to meet you again for the first time – the right way. Put our old table to use for something other than the microscopes. Your turn now, love.**

I groaned softly, and he heard me. He smiled to himself as he took notes, not looking at me. He was evil, I decided. I had to agree with him, though. That was truly one of mine as well. Something about going back to the beginning drove me crazy.

_I have to agree with that one. Ok, public places...places where we can't be loud...movie theatre, elevator, park bench..._

**Park bench?**

_My fantasy, don't judge._

I laughed at his face. It was a mixture of curiosity and lust.

**Fine, I want a lap dance.**

_Right, because my tripping and falling is an amazing turn on...are you serious?_

**If I can't judge, you can't judge. I am absolutely serious...you don't give yourself enough credit. Did you forget we went dancing? I've seen you move. You are insanely sexy. Your turn.**

I loved that he saw me in a way that I didn't see myself. I could've crawled into his lap at that moment.

_God, I love that you love me that way. I want you in my new car._

**I love you in every way. And I want you on the hood of my Vanquish.**

I laughed at the fact that we shared an automobile fantasy. I snickered again as I watched him shift in his seat. I was already there; my underwear was long gone. I would have to do something about that before work, which would really push him over the edge because I was wearing a skirt.

_Problem down there, love? I want you to take that guitar of yours to open mic night and pick me as your favorite groupie._

I watched him pause and look over at me. _Oh ho! _I thought. _Someone likes this one._

**I believe we share the same problem, but only I know about yours. The rock star fantasy? What makes you think I'll have groupies?**

I looked up from the note to him and then over to Amy and Crystal. They smiled shamelessly at him when he looked their way. I snorted and wrote him back.

_Love, you can't go ANYWHERE without having groupies. Would you like for me to point it out every time it happens? Yes, the rock star idea is incredibly sexy._

**I don't need you to point it out because I don't care about them. I want to blindfold you and put my mouth on every part of your body.**

_Damn! _I thought. _Could he make the class anymore unbearable?_ I shuddered at the thought. I wanted that immediately. I took a deep breath, trying to control myself, but felt better when Edward shifted in his seat again.

_I like that one. I want you in our meadow when the sun is shining._

His eyes were black, and his hands twitched. He wrote quickly.

**The car. After class.**

The last fifteen minutes of class were torture. It didn't help that he started tracing his finger on my knee, working higher and higher. I finally had to grab his hand and hold it, linking our fingers together. His thumb continued to lightly circle on the back of my hand. I realized he just couldn't stop himself.

By the time class was over, the electricity between us was palpable. It was so strong that I feared everyone in the room could feel it. It made me glad that Jasper wasn't around. He would've had everyone in a frenzy.

Edward unlocked my car, pulling me into the back seat with him. Thankfully, the parking lot didn't have very many people since it was starting to rain.

His mouth was on mine before the door was even closed. He pulled me onto his lap, my legs straddling his. The friction between us was delicious, and I pushed against him harder. We were frantic with grunts and groans, lips on skin.

Our tongues danced together, deepening with every inch his slid his hands up my thighs and under my skirt. I broke for air, leaving open-mouthed kisses down his jaw while fighting with the buttons of his shirt.

He skimmed his mouth down my neck at the same time his hands reached my underwear. His thumbs grazed across my heated center. "God, you are so wet," he groaned into my neck.

"It's all your fault," I gasped. "You started it. What were you thinking?"

I felt him smile against my shoulder. "I don't know. I just need you, now," he growled, gripping my underwear and pulling them down.

I lifted off him and took them the rest of the way off.

We both fumbled with his pants, and he lifted his hips and pulled them down. I smiled, seeing no underwear. "God, I want you so badly, Edward, and you're all mine," I said breathlessly.

He was so beautiful. His charcoal gray shirt was still on, but unbuttoned and hanging off his broad shoulders, and he was surrounded by the black leather of my car.

"Completely," he said, bringing me back to his lap. "Exclusively," he murmured against my lips.

His hands were under my shirt, cupping my breasts as I slid down over him. I let my head fall to his shoulder with the complete feel of him. There wasn't much talk after that; we had worked ourselves up so much that release was demanded. His hands guided my hips, and he met my pace perfectly. It wasn't long before we were calling out each other's names.

I kissed him fully, deeply, buttoning his shirt back. I could kiss Edward forever. I sat on the seat beside him so he could pull his pants back up, and then he reached down, holding my underwear out for me.

"Oh, no," I said. "These are a lost cause." I took them from him and tossed them into the zippered front of my back pack.

"You mean you're going to work without any?" he groaned, his head falling back against the seat.

I snorted and said, "I have no choice, Edward. It's your own fault for starting in class."

His smile was deadly when he picked his head back up and looked at me. It was all I could do not to start all over with him. "I couldn't help it. You were so beautiful, laughing today, and then the fantasy thing...sorry, love." He looked like a child that was being punished. God, I loved him with a sickness.

Work was harmless. Edward managed to behave himself. However, once or twice, I caught him staring at me when I climbed the step ladder. He would continue his conversation with Miss Gail, but he never removed his eyes from my legs.

~oOo~

Shopping the next day with Alice and Rose was actually fun. I don't know if it was because all of it was for the wedding and honeymoon, or because I was slowly getting used to their manic shopping ways.

"No, Bells," Alice said, handing me a thousand things to try on. "I can't tell you where Edward's taking you on your honeymoon. I've been sworn to secrecy. Believe me, I want to, but he'll kill me."

Rose snorted. "No, you don't," she started. "You enjoy holding out on people. Don't lie."

"Okay, fine, so it is a little fun keeping it from you," she said, giggling when I snorted and rolled my eyes.

Once I'd tried it all on and told her what I liked and didn't, she finally let me go grab something to eat. We were in Seattle for the day, and I was missing Edward like mad.

We were walking down the sidewalk when we passed a few clubs that were closed.

"That's what we should do tonight," Alice squealed, pointing to a pool hall.

"Play pool?" I asked, laughing.

"That's not a bad idea, Al," Rose said, taking out her phone. "Let's have the guys meet us up here tonight."

While Rose called Emmett, we continued down the sidewalk. Alice squealed again, looking at another club. "Ooh, and there's karaoke here, too," she said, laughing. "Hmm." She paused, and I knew she was seeing something. "Tonight will be interesting."

"Oh, boy," I said, sighing. "What now?"

Rose was still on the phone with Emmett when Alice said, "Rose, tell them to bring Carlisle and Esme, too."

Rose nodded and relayed the message. She got off the phone and said, "Okay, they're all in and will meet us later. Bells, do you play pool?" she asked curiously.

"Actually, yeah," I answered with a grin. "I used to play down in La Push with Seth. Quil and Embry were excellent teachers. They would take me when I was avoiding Jake. In all reality, I took to it well. It was one game that I could play and almost be equal to them."

Alice stopped walking for a minute and turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're good at it," she said, but it wasn't a question.

"I guess," I admitted, shrugging. "Why?"

"Oh, God..." She laughed. "We are so keeping that information to ourselves. You can't mention it to anyone, okay? No one."

"Okay," I said and then asked, "What are we up to, Alice?"

"Oh, a little bet," she answered slyly. "The guys kick our asses in pool. It's time for payback."

Rose looked between us and started to laugh. "Oh, this should be good, Bells. Is this going to be guys versus girls, Al?" she asked, still laughing.

All Alice did was laugh and nod her head. Our night was definitely going to be interesting.

We spent the rest of the afternoon shopping, and the girls picked out something for me to wear that night. Alice insisted on a short khaki skirt and an icy blue blouse. I begged her not to make me wear heels, telling her I needed my balance to play pool. She agreed and allowed me something lower and more comfortable.

At one point in the day, Edward texted me about our evening out.

**E: Do you play pool, love?**

I showed Alice and Rose, and they started laughing.

"Oh, here we go!" Rose said. "He's fishing for information."

I was laughing with them.

"Tell him 'not really,'" Alice said, giggling, "but that we're making you."

**B: Not really, but Alice and Rose are making me.**

**E: Don't worry, I'll help you.**

I showed the girls, and they both said, "Aw."

"Maybe he wasn't fishing for information," Rose said. "Maybe he was just looking out for her."

Alice stopped for a moment. "No, he was definitely fishing, trust me." She laughed at the look on my face.

Time flew, and soon, the girls were making me dress for the evening, telling me to work the short skirt when I bent to shoot at the pool table. I laughed and agreed. This would be payback for the day before, when he'd driven me crazy at school.

Inside the pool hall, we saved a table in the far back corner. Rose ordered drinks that would again sit untouched. While we wait, I drank a Coke and listened to Rose's instructions.

"Okay, Bells, here's the thing," she said, smiling. "The boys think they're better than us at this, but with you, we may have a chance. We need to lose the first round."

"What's the bet?" I asked, laughing.

"I don't want to say yet," Alice told me, smiling evilly. "It's going to be a surprise."

I laughed again. "Okay."

The boys, Carlisle, and Esme showed up not long after we did and joined us at the table. Edward looked sinful, wearing low, dark jeans faded at the legs and a black button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Emmett was dressed similarly, but with a white shirt instead. Jasper was in a black T-shirt and khaki pants. Carlisle was in black pants and a tan sweater. The whole world stopped when they all walked in the door. Every girl in the place followed them across the room with their eyes.

Esme got to me first and hugged me, kissed my cheek. "Hey, little one. I have a feeling this is a night I won't forget," she said, snickering in my ear.

I laughed and said, "Oh, I'm sure of that." I watched her walk over to the other girls, hugging and kissing them, as well.

"Hey, sweet girl," my favorite velvet voice said at my ear. "I missed you today."

"Me, too," I admitted, wrapping my arms around his waist.

He kissed my hair, breathing me in. "Did my sisters torture you too much today?" he asked, smiling.

"No, it was fun," I said, laughing at Alice and Rose giving him a foul look.

"Bells, stop fraternizing with the enemy!" Alice growled, and I just laughed at the look on his face.

"Sorry," I said, kissing his cheek. "She's been like this since she decided to play pool tonight." I broke from his arms, missing them instantly, and walked over to Alice.

"Okay," Alice said, putting her hands on the table. "Boys versus girls, best two out of three, winner chooses the terms, and you only have to call the eight ball."

Emmett snorted, and Carlisle laughed.

"Geez, Alice, we don't get to know what we're playing for?" Carlisle asked, still laughing.

"Nope," she said, popping the "p" before smiling.

"Okay, it's on, short shit," Emmett said, flexing his arms and turning to pick a pool cue.

Edward walked over to me and asked, "Are you okay with this?"

I sighed and said, "I guess so. Just be kind if we lose."

He laughed, kissing my forehead.

The boys decided to let the girls break, thinking that I was the weakest link. Alice broke, sinking the three, meaning the girls were solids. I watched as she lined up the next shot, missing but leaving the cue ball in an impossible shot for Emmett.

With an amazing angled shot, he took out the twelve, but like Alice, he left the next shot hard for Esme.

She took the loss but put the cue in a spot that made Carlisle cringe. He took the shot, sinking the ten and fifteen, and then he scratched on his third shot.

Rose laughed, pulling out the ball and setting up beautiful shot, knocking in our one and five, but the spin she put on her third shot went wrong, and she missed the four.

Edward studied the table, and there was a few ways he could go. I drank him in as his long, lean body bent over the table, aiming for the nine in the corner pocket. He sank it nicely before walking around the table. He got rid of the thirteen and fourteen but missed the eleven trying to take a fancy shot.

I looked up at Alice when Edward wasn't looking, and she pretended to scratch her nose. It was a signal that she wanted me to blow this shot on purpose.

I tripped walking to the table for the effect, causing Emmett to snort with laughter.

"Shut it!" I quipped, laughing and pointing my cue at him.

I studied the table and shot, sinking the cue ball, and said to Alice, "I told you!"

She shook her head, patting me on the back.

Jasper stepped up and cleaned the table, saying, "That's one game down, ladies." His pride was all over his face. "Come on, we'll even let you break again."

I turned away from him and rolled my eyes at Rose.

She pulled me aside, winking when the guys couldn't see her, and said, "Can you break? Maybe putting you last was a bad idea."

I shrugged and said, "Okay, whatever. I don't think it's going to make a difference this time."

Carlisle racked up the balls for me and centered them at the other end of the table. I took a look around at my family. Edward looked nervous for me, but the other three looked like they were going to laugh.

"Okay, here goes nothing," I said. It was a beautiful break, and I sank the thirteen. _Stripes it is,_ I thought. I lined up with the eleven for the side pocket and nailed it. The cue rolled directly across from the ten, and I took that shot, too. I lined up an angle shot, sinking the nine and the fifteen with the same shot in opposite corners.

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me," Emmett groaned. "Alice, payback is hell."

The girls exploded into laughter.

I wasn't listening to anyone, I was aiming for the fourteen in the side pocket. I shot, but my aim went wrong, and the ball hit the bumper, sending it off at an angle. I walked over to my team, and Rose wrapped me up in a hug.

Esme whispered in my ear, "For the first time, they're speechless. Look."

I turned around, and the boys table looked forlorn. Jasper was shaking his head, Emmett was pacing around the table, Carlisle was chuckling to himself, and Edward...poor Edward looked like he didn't know me.

"Sorry, love," I said, laughing. "Alice made me do it."

He just chuckled, shaking his head and grabbing his pool cue. "Now the game is getting interesting," he said, winking at me before leaning over the table. He aimed at the four, sinking it and the seven in the side pocket.

I studied the table, thinking what shots I would take, and he did just what I expected. He took out the two and one before missing the six.

Rose picked off the fourteen and the twelve in easy shots, leaving the eight ball for the win. "Eight ball, corner pocket," she called, winking at us girls and finishing the game nicely.

Alice was so happy, she was bouncing around like a little fairy. "Even all around, boys," she squealed, and I couldn't help but laugh with Rose at her, shaking my head.

Jasper stood from the stool he was sitting on and said, "Okay, well, I want to know what the stakes are."

Alice pouted for a minute, and Edward looked at me.

"Don't ask me! She's kept that from everyone," I said, laughing.

"Alice, quit taking an inventory of your closet in your head and tell us," Edward said, laughing.

"Fine," she snapped but smiled wryly. "Loser of the next game has to sing two songs at karaoke night a few doors down."

I slapped my head with my hand, groaning and cursing.

"Oh, dear," Esme said. "I'm out."

"Yeah, me, too," Carlisle said, sitting with her and preparing to watch their "children" try to destroy each other. "I'm not taking that chance."

Jasper groaned, Edward shook his head, and Emmett said, "Sweet! Decades to be named after the game."

"Deal," Alice agreed, putting chalk on her cue. "Carlisle, flip a coin to see who breaks."

He pulled a quarter out and said, "Heads is the girls, tails is the boys." He flipped it, caught it, and slapped it down on his hand. "Ready?"

"Yeah," we all said, staring at his hand.

He lifted his hand to reveal... "Tails!" he said, laughing. "Good luck, boys."

Emmett took a fist bump from both of his brothers and picked up his cue. "I'm breaking. This is over."

"Em always breaks too hard," Rose whispered to me. "Watch."

He broke with a loud crack, causing stares from all around the pool hall, but he didn't sink a single ball. "Damn it!" he swore.

"Way to go, He Man," Edward sneered.

Alice lined up her shot and took the six in the corner pocket. The cue ball rolled even with the three at the side pocket, and she took that out, as well. She aimed at the corner pocket, but I wished I could have stopped her. I knew the thirteen was going to block the pocket, and it did. Luckily, she didn't scratch.

Jasper stood up, chalked his cue, and studied the table. "Nice try, baby. Let your man finish this," he said, winking at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

He snickered at her and lined up with the twelve, pocketing it swiftly. Jasper ended up taking out three more before he scratched.

Rose picked up her cue, walking coolly over to the table. I watched as Edward leaned over to Emmett and whispered something in his ear. Emmett got up and walked to the opposite side of the table. Just as Rose drew her cue back to take her shot, he lifted his shirt, like he was wiping sweat from his face. I saw her concentration crack at the sight of his bare torso. She missed completely, causing the guys to laugh.

I looked over at Esme and Carlisle, and she mouthed the word, "Cheaters," to me. So that was how they wanted to play. Well, I could see how this was going to go.

Alice's head snapped up to me, and she started laughing. I watched as Edward walked around the table, trying to pick his shot. Luckily, he stopped in front of me, his back to me. When he bent down to take his shot, his perfectly-formed ass in my face, I breathily said, "Mm, _damn_." The cue ball shot off the table, almost hitting Jasper's face.

"Whoa, what the hell?" Jasper called, catching it deftly.

Edward turned around, trying not to smile, and I asked innocently, "Oops, did I say that out loud?"

Alice and Rose were laughing, holding onto each other.

"Why, yes, love, you did," he said, trying not to laugh.

"Huh, my bad," I said, blinking innocently. "Maybe you shouldn't cheat," I mumbled, walking past him and chalking the tip of my cue.

Carlisle and Esme were in hysterics at their table, and when I walked by, she said, "Nice."

I walked to one end of the table and leaned down, aiming my shot up.

Edward leaned down over me and asked in my ear, "What song are you going to sing for me, my love?"

I could feel his entire body line up with mine, and I groaned at the feel of him.

I ground my hips back into him, causing him to suck in his breath, and said, "I don't sing, Edward." Without letting him move, I drew back and took my shot, sinking the four in the corner pocket. "But you do, and quite well, I might add." I laughed, kissing his cheek, which was still next to me.

He groaned, putting his head on my shoulder. "You're going to be the death of me, you know that, right?" he asked, standing up with me.

"Then don't cheat," I said, raising my eyebrow and studying the table.

He chuckled and backed away with his hands raised in surrender.

The one and the seven were lined up with the side pocket, with a stripe ball between. I put a reverse spin on the ball, landing one in the side pocket and the other in the corner. I needed to run the rest of the table in order to win the game. I would not be singing, that was a fact. I had the two, five, and eight balls left.

I studied the table, trying to work out all the angles. Advice from the girls came left and right, and I waved them all away. The two was an easy shot, but once I took that, the five would almost be impossible. I would have to hop the ball.

"Shit," I whispered to myself, biting on my bottom lip.

I don't know how long I thought about it, but finally, I took out the two. The cue ball lined up on the other side of the five, with the eleven between them.

"Ooh, Bells," Emmett taunted. "What are you gonna do now?"

I looked at him without really seeing him and then looked back at the table. I could use the angle, but it was risky. Hopping the ball was risky, too, but with better chances. I set my cue up, popped the ball, and watched as it knocked the five just right, sending it home to the corner pocket.

"No fucking way," Jasper said, laughing.

"Jesus Christ!" Emmett gasped.

I looked at Edward, whose eyes had grown quite dark, and said, "Eight ball, side pocket." I shot and watched it sink in.

The girls erupted behind me.

Alice flew into my arms, and I kissed the top of her head. "Thank God," she said. "They've been beating us forever."

"No, thank God we aren't singing," I said, turning to her. "Did you lose your mind?"

She laughed manically, turning to the boys. They looked like they didn't know what to do with themselves. "Two songs," she said. "One soft, one fast."

I felt so sorry for them until I looked at Emmett, who just looked excited. "Decades?" he asked, hanging his cue back on the wall.

"Hmm," she said, tapping her finger to her chin. "Eighties, both of them."

Edward and Jasper groaned, but Emmett was amazingly happy.

"Sorry," I mouthed to Edward.

He came up to me and said, "Don't be. That was the best game we've played in years." He chuckled. "How did you learn to play like that?"

I laughed and said, "There's a pool table at the rec center in La Push. Quil and Embry taught me the game, and Seth taught me the tricks. They would take me when Jake was being particularly nasty...which, as you could see, was quite often."

His face was unreadable for a moment, but he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my lips quickly, saying, "Wow, we really have to do that again. I was all prepared to feel sorry for you, but I knew something was up when Alice kept counting the shoes in her closet and Rose kept picturing Emmett naked."

I just snickered, leaning into him.

"I know. I saw it on your face," I said, laughing. "It was like you couldn't decide whether you wanted to save me or take advantage of the weakest link on the other team."

He laughed and said, "That was exactly what was going through my mind."

We left the pool hall and headed down the street to the club that was playing karaoke. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry for them. I would be hating it if I were them, but they soon started talking songs.

We walked into the club, and the usual stares hit us. I found I was getting used to it. We pulled three tables together close to the stage, and the boys went off to find the music book.

I sat next to Esme, and she wrapped her arms around me. "That was excellent, little one," she praised, kissing my temple.

"Thanks," I said, blushing. "It's nice to be good at something every once in a while."

We laughed at the boys arguing across the club. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but apparently, there was a big debate over which songs to pick. Eventually, they started laughing and nodding.

"Uh oh," I said to Esme. "They are so up to something."

She laughed and said, "Always, dear Bella. They're always up to something."

Alice and Rose turned to look at me, smiling and nodding in agreement.

"Don't let Edward fool you," Carlisle said, laughing. "He's just as big a ham as the other two. He acts as the reserved one, but Emmett brings it out in him. It's always a competition with everything."

I laughed, thinking that this should be good.

There was a guy singing – well...trying to sing – "Personal Jesus" by Depeche Mode, and we were all cringing. Thankfully, it ended quickly, and we watched as they added two more microphones up on the stage.

I shook my head when the boys walked out on stage.

The girls at the table next to us said, "Holy shit," all at the same time.

Emmett was in the middle, and Jasper and Edward were at his sides. Keyboard and guitar filled the club, and I laughed at the song that they had chosen. "Bad Medicine" by Bon Jovi was a hysterical choice. They each took different parts once the song started.

Jasper:

_I ain't got a fever, got a permanent disease  
And it'll take more than a doctor to prescribe a remedy  
I got lotsa money, but it isn't what I need  
Gonna take more than a shot to get this poison out of me  
And I got all the symptoms, count 'em 1, 2, 3_

They all raised their hands, counting out one, two, three.

All:

_First you need  
(That's what you get for falling in love)  
Then you bleed  
(You get a little but it's never enough)  
On your knees  
(That's what you get for falling in love)  
And now this boy's addicted cause your kiss is the drug_

_Your love is like bad medicine  
Bad medicine is what I need  
__Shake it up, just like bad medicine  
There ain't no doctor that can cure my disease_

_Bad, bad medicine  
Bad, bad medicine_

Edward:

_I don't need no needle to be giving me a thrill  
And I don't need no anesthesia or a nurse to bring a pill  
I got a dirty down addiction that doesn't leave a track  
I got a jones for your affection like a monkey on my back  
There ain't no paramedic gonna save this heart attack_

I was in love with him all over again. The silly side of Edward was simply too much. They all did hand motions and had our table laughing hysterically. Every time the word doctor came into the song, they pointed to Carlisle, who looked at me like, "I told you so."

Emmett:

_I need a respirator 'cause I'm running out of breath  
You're an all-night generator wrapped in stockings and a dress  
When you find your medicine, you take what you can get  
'Cause if there's something better, baby, well they haven't found it yet_

By the time Emmett got to his part, the whole club was on their feet, clapping and singing along with them. The girls next to us were head over heels, looking at them like they were the best-looking boy band they'd ever seen.

The song ended with a huge round of applause, whistles, and screaming. The DJ came up on stage and asked, "Would you like to hear from these guys again?" The club went wild, and I shook my head, catching Edward's eye.

He winked at me, and I mouthed, "Groupies," pointing to the girls next to us. I watched as his eyes got dark and then flickered back to me. He shrugged and rolled his eyes. He put one hand over his heart, and the other pointed to me.

The DJ waited until the crowd calmed down and said, "Well, good, they have one more song they want to sing, and apparently, it's a dedication to..." He pulled out a scrap of paper. "Bella, Rosie, and Alice."

I just snickered along with my "sisters," shaking my head at our guys.

The music started once the DJ took his seat. "You're The Inspiration" by Chicago started to play. They divided this song up quite evenly. I could tell that each verse meant something to the man singing it.

Edward:

_You know our love was meant to be  
The kind of love that lasts forever  
And I want you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time  
You should know, everywhere I go  
You're always on my mind, in my heart,  
In my soul, baby_

I think my heart had completely stopped at the singing of this verse. When they sang together, it was perfect harmony.

All:

_You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration  
I_ _wanna have you near me  
I wanna have you hear me saying  
No one needs you more than I need you_

Emmett:

_And I know, yes I know that it's plain to see  
So in love when we're together  
Now I know that I need you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time  
You should know, everywhere I go  
You're always on my mind, in my heart, in my soul_

All:

_You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration  
Wanna have you near me  
I wanna have you hear me sayin'  
No one needs you more than I need you_

Rose turned around and said, "You know, they act like asses and cheat and drive you crazy, and then they go and do something sweet like that."

I busted out laughing through the tears that had welled up in my eyes.

The boys came down off the stage, and all three were rewarded with kisses and "I love yous." The crowd's catcalls and cheers just egged all of us on.

We sat and listened to the music for a while. Some of the singers weren't bad. Others were drunk, which we quickly pointed out and made fun of. I was sitting on a stool, with Edward behind me. He was singing in my ear, and his arms were wrapped around me.

A young girl walked on stage, and piano music started. My heart stopped, my chest constricting. "My Immortal" by Evanescence. My fists clenched. The girl's voice was perfect. I couldn't breathe. Edward was right behind me, and I still reacted as if he were gone.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

I heard Jasper say, "Edward, get her the fuck out of here!" When I looked up, I realized he was holding his own chest.


	17. Chapter 17

**All songs can be found on my blog: drotuno. blogspot. com (without spaces) and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 17

**BELLA**

I could barely catch a breath. It was like the song brought all the pain right back to me...like I was standing in the forest a little over two years before, watching Edward walk away.

"Come on, sweet girl," Edward said comfortingly, helping me down off the stool and walking me outside. Once we were around the corner, he picked me up and sat me on his lap on a bench.

"What happened, love?" he asked, worry in his voice. He held me close, rubbing my back.

I sobbed, still unable to breathe deeply. "The song...it's too much...you...gone and...it's exact...and Jacob." I hiccupped through the entire sentence, not even caring if it made sense. It's all I could get out before I buried my face in Edward's neck.

I inhaled his scent like it was a lifeline, keeping my heated face against his cool skin. I gripped his shirt as if he would disappear.

"Love, I'm not going anywhere," he said, feeling my panic. "I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over.

"Stop," I said against his neck. "Please. It's not your fault."

"It is," he said sadly. "I've seen it in others' minds, and you hide it well, but this is what it did to you when I left. I swear, I will spend the rest of our existence making it up to you. I swear," he said, leaning in to place his cheek next to mine.

"You don't have to make...anything up," I said, stuttering through my tears. "Jake did this. He thought it was funny...with the song."

"I have everything to make up for, Bella," he said, pushing my hair from my face and wiping away tears. "What did he do?"

I sighed, trying to get my tears under control. "It started with the name," I said, sniffling. "_My Immortal_... He thought it was funny to watch my face with just the mention of the name. Then, he would play it over and over. Once I heard the words..." The tears came down again, but at least the pain in my chest was easing up. "They were just too close...and I would react the same way every time. It was Jake's way of trying to get me to hate you." I breathed him in again. "I don't know how to hate you...I love you too much." I sighed when I said it; it was like purging.

"I really hate that dog," he growled in a low voice. "Worthless mongrel..."

I snorted, pulling back and looking at my beautiful angel. His face was a mixture of anger and sadness. "Me, too," I said, cupping his face, "but I love you. Please don't make this about the past. It just took me by surprise."

He cast his eyes down, and I kissed his forehead, leaving my lips there. "Did I break you, Bella? Did my idiot judgment ruin you?"

"No," I said against his skin. "I don't know about you, but I kind of like us better now."

I pulled back and looked at him. He was looking at me skeptically.

"I know there are moments like this, where I panic, but I _really_ like us now. I love you more now than before. I didn't think that was possible, but apparently, it was." I saw a flicker in his eyes. "Look at the changes for the better, Edward... My blood isn't an issue; we're more at ease around one another. We're getting married..."

His face twitched up in a smile.

"You didn't break me, and I certainly wouldn't want to go through it again, but God, baby, I love us now. And I'm sorry I let a song screw up a really good night because it was fun kicking your ass at something...finally!" I teased, snickering.

"You think so, do you?" he asked, tickling me and smiling.

"Hell, yeah," I said, laughing as I squirmed on his lap. "I can't play any physical sports, there's no musical talent in me whatsoever, I suck at chess...so, yeah, that was pretty fun!"

"God, Bella, I love you," he said, hugging me close and burying his face in my hair. "You aren't the only one with song issues, I promise you," he mumbled against my neck.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

I didn't know what had happened. Because we were surrounded by so many minds, I'd closed mine off. I felt Bella stiffen in my arms at the same time Jasper told me to take her out. I opened my mind up to him, and it was blinding, white pain. I flinched when it hit me, and that's when I realized what song was playing. I knew the song, but I listened to the words as I walked her out of the club, and my heart broke.

All I could do was hold her, telling her I was sorry over and over. I'd seen in Charlie's mind what Bella had looked like when I was gone, and seeing it in person made me hate what I had done all the more. I could see her trying to hold herself together, like she was falling apart. I could hear her heart, and it was sputtering. Her breathing was ragged. It wasn't emotional for her; it was physical, and it was killing was me to watch.

She blamed the dog for the song. He saw humor in her pain, and I wanted to kill him. I swore to myself that if he showed again, I would teach him about pain. How anyone could watch this beautiful angel shake with pain and tears and like it was beyond me. What bothered me was that she'd tried to be honest with him and tell him, and he wouldn't listen.

I looked at her, hating what I was seeing, and asked her if I'd ruined her...broken her. She said no, stating that she liked us better now. I watched the truth in her face. She truly did love me more now than before, and I understood because I felt the same. We were stronger now, closer. When she mentioned getting married, I saw it – the pure love and happiness that we shared.

Then, my angel did what she always did. She made it all better, making me laugh. Only she knew what I needed in order to get past things that were upsetting me. When she mentioned the pool game and beating me, I laughed. I'd never wanted her more. She'd been confident and carefree, playing so well that my brothers had been speechless. She'd been deadly sexy, bending over the table in that damn short skirt, and it had made me want to take her right there. I loved this woman, and she was going to be my wife.

She was good with the competition, hated that we'd cheated, and had exacted revenge flawlessly. She'd wanted a fair fight, and I'd let her have it. I'd watched the determination in her face as she finished the game. I could tell that singing hadn't been an option for her.

When I'd told her that I had my own song issues, I wasn't lying. When we were apart, there were times that music was torture. Every song was about us, her, mistakes, pain, love. It was maddening. It took almost a year for me to buy the guitar and try to focus on music again.

We sat on the bench for a long time, just holding one another.

When my family found us, Jasper looked at my angel. His mind was full of questions, but he asked her only one. "Are you all right, Bells?"

She smiled and nodded, standing up from my lap. I stood with her. "Yeah, bad song choice," she said, waving off the whole thing.

Jasper smiled, sending her a wave of calm and brotherly love. He wrapped an arm over her shoulders and said, "You know, there's a country song called _The Song Remembers When_, and it's really true, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," she said sadly, and my still heart lurched at her reaction.

"So now, every time you hear Bon Jovi, you'll remember our sexy asses up on stage, right?" he asked, winking at me.

My angel broke into laughter. It was like bells, and I couldn't help but laugh with her. She just shook her head and said, "Right. Bon Jovi? Really? What were you guys thinking?"

"Don't knock Bon Jovi," Emmett roared, pointing at her. "They've stood the test of time, that's for sure. They're still around."

She raised her hands. "Fine, Em, whatever, but we should get you to move on. However," she started, "the girls next to us were debating on whether or not to rush the stage."

Rose turned around as we all walked down the sidewalk and said, "I know, right? You'd have thought that they were some boy band or something. I was expecting bras and panties to hit the stage at any moment!" She laughed, shaking her head.

Everyone laughed with her, and Bella said, "That's what I was thinking!"

I stopped her, pulling her into my arms and sliding my hands to cup her bottom, and said, "That may be, love, but _you_ are still my favorite groupie."

"Good," she said, kissing my lips fully, "but this doesn't count, Edward. I want the solo artist, not the boy band."

I laughed, letting her into the car, and sped her home.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

The night we played pool haunted me for a few days. I'd never wanted Edward to see how bad I was. The pain in his eyes was too much. He blamed himself, and I didn't want him to do that. We had come so far past blame and hurt that I didn't want to dwell on it.

I was sitting outside Edward's classroom, eating my lunch. Someone was playing the piano, and it sounded pretty good. When the song stopped and started again, I could tell it was Edward. He was far better and played with so much more emotion.

I opened my book and read while I ate. Looking up when the classroom door opened, I watched as a young boy with light brown hair and massive amounts of freckles came out. He looked at me, and his face was full of frustration. He seemed to be talking to himself as he walked past me and down the hallway.

Edward joined me at the table, straddling the bench and tucking my hair behind my ear. "Hey, beautiful girl," he said, smiling.

"Hey, yourself," I replied, kissing his cheek. "Did you offend?" I asked, pointing in the direction that the young man had gone.

He shrugged. "Bryan won't listen and keeps getting it wrong. He's mad at himself because he didn't practice. He spent last night chatting online instead."

I stared at him for a second and snorted. "Wow," I said. "That was way more information than I was expecting."

"He thinks his online girlfriend may be a man, and it's really bothering him," he said, chuckling.

"Stop it," I said, choking on my drink. "Does the phrase TMI mean _anything _to you, Edward?" I laughed when he shook his head no.

"He also thinks," he continued, laughing at my eyes rolling, "that my fiancée is...I believe the term he used was...'fuck hot.'"

"Now you're just making stuff up!" I said, laughing again.

"I swear, I'm not," he told me, smiling and wrapping his arms around me. "I can't help what the boy thinks... You really are fuck hot."

I groaned, shaking my head at him.

"I also can't help it if he's right." He buried his face in my neck and pulled me closer. "I feel sorry for him, though," he said, his lips lightly brushing against mine, "because you're fucking _mine_." His voice was like crushed velvet, and it made my stomach flip.

I couldn't take it. He was too close...his beautiful lips were right there...the same beautiful lips that were saying words that made me want to do dirty things to him. "All yours," I whispered, taking his bottom lip and suckling it.

He groaned, deepening our kiss, our tongues rolling together.

I debated on stealing him away for the day. I had taken the day off work to go to a fitting with Alice and Rose, but staying with Edward was starting to sound better and better.

My phone went off with Alice's ringtone. _Shit_, I thought. I pulled him closer, fisting his shirt by his waist. The phone rang again, and I groaned, breaking our kiss.

"What, Alice?" I sighed into the phone.

"Did you forget about the fitting?" she asked sweetly.

"No, Alice," I answered as Edward's mouth reached my neck.

"You weren't planning on running away today, were you?" she asked, and his head shot up, an expectant smile on his face.

"No, Alice," I sighed again, putting my head on the table. I could hear Edward laughing almost silently beside me.

"Well, good. See you soon," she chirped, hanging up.

"Your sister scares me sometimes," I said, my head still on the table.

He chuckled. "Sometimes?"

I snorted, lifting my head and looking at him. "Yeah, sometimes," I said, sighing and just taking him in. "I'd better go. It's the dress fitting; otherwise, I may just have run away with you today."

He smiled the sweetest smile, taking my backpack from me. "Well, let's not test her any longer."

We drove back to Charlie's in comfortable silence, with just soft music in the background. Edward was dropping me and my car off and running home. I was supposed to call him when the coast was clear so he wouldn't see the dress. Alice was insisting on this tradition and wouldn't budge.

This was the first fitting of the dress. Alice had shown me pictures and drawings, but none of it made sense. She'd bought the dress a few weeks back but was making her own changes to it. I'd seen it when it came in, but she'd told me that it would change.

I wasn't the only one that would end up a victim to Alice's fashion expertise. Charlie would also be getting poked and prodded as time went on and the date got closer. He'd grumbled about having to wear a "monkey suit," but I'd told him to count himself lucky.

Spring break was fast approaching, and I could see Alice beginning to fret over pulling this wedding off. She'd kept me up so late one night, picking invitations, that Edward had eventually had to rescue me. He'd told her that if she didn't hurry up and he heard me yawn one more time, he was coming in to get me. Not two minutes later, I yawned, my eyes watering, and he busted in and carried me to bed. Alice didn't argue.

We pulled into my driveway, and he stopped the car and turned to me. "Do you want to go somewhere for Valentine's Day weekend?" he asked, taking my hand and turning my ring. I noticed he did this when he was nervous or thinking.

I looked at him and asked, "You mean like overnight?"

He nodded, smiling.

I continued with, "Where I don't have to answer Alice's endless questions about food or color choice or think about homework or work at the bookstore? Just me and you?"

He nodded again, snickering.

"Absolutely."

"Good," he said, kissing me quickly before coming around and opening my door. "Call me when you get the all-clear."

"Okay," I said, kissing him and watching him disappear into the trees.

I walked into the house, and Charlie was sitting at the table with Alice and Rose. "Hey, Bells," they all said.

"Hi, guys," I said, setting my stuff down and kissing my dad on the head. "Dad, do you need dinner?" I asked, heading into the kitchen for something to drink.

"No," he said, standing. "I'm going over to Sue's. One of those boys has a birthday today. I think it's Paul, but don't quote me. There's so many that I'm losing track."

I snorted and took a drink. "Okay, Dad. Tell them all I said hello."

"I will," he promised, walking toward the door. "Girls, it's good to see you." He stopped for a moment and turned to look at me. "Bells, have you heard from Jake?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

"Not since he came to their house"—pointing to my sisters—"and tried to apologize. Why?"

When it came to Jake, I tried to keep Charlie in the loop as much as I could. He was the one that had put the restraining order on him and had to know if he came anywhere near me.

"I don't know," he said, shaking his head. "Billy is awfully worried about him, and he won't say why."

"Can't say that I care, Dad," I told him. "Sorry."

"I know, but I just don't want him harassing you again," he said, putting his hand on the doorknob.

"He's moved on, thank God. Maybe that will help," I said.

He nodded, waving to all of "his girls," and walked out. Ever since their return, Charlie had loved having them over. He simply adored Alice and found Rose's sense of humor completely wicked.

I sat down at the table and asked, "Okay, what are we up to?"

"Valentine's Day weekend?" Alice asked, giggling.

"Oh yeah," I said, blushing. "He just asked about that."

Rose laughed and said, "Good for you, Bells. It's time you took a break. With Alice running you ragged, school, and work...it's time to get away."

"That's what I said," I laughed. "Sorry, Alice. It's just that I'm fried."

"No, it's good," she said, thinking, "but we'll have so much more to do when you get back."

I groaned.

"Come on," she laughed, taking my hand and heading up to my room. "We can talk and dress you at the same time."

They spent the better part of the time talking about their past Valentine's celebrations. Emmett had taken Rose to Africa one time to hunt, which she said was an amazing trip. Jasper took Alice to Vegas a few times, and she said that it was their favorite city. Despite the sunshine and not being able to go out in the day, the city was up all night, so they never feel like they miss anything. Alice tried to see what Edward was planning, but he hadn't made up his mind, according to her.

Eventually, I just told her to stop, that he must have known I would ask. I told them to let it go, saying that whatever he chose was fine by me. Let him have his surprise.

The dress was gorgeous and perfect. Alice was aiming more for Edward's taste than mine at first but blended both together quite well. She pinned here and there, telling me where she would be adding lace and beading. It was all satin, but she had removed the sleeves, adding lace, and was working on the waistline, adding a sequined bead design. She was truly talented.

Rose took the task of telling me what to take on our weekend. She started a bag in the closet and said that she would be adding to it later. There was a little less than two weeks until we left. "Which means," she said, "that we have to go shopping again."

I just chuckled at her, not bothering to argue.

~oOo~

When you want something, time has a nasty habit of slowing down. I was so frazzled with work and school and Alice's wedding plans that I was close to snapping. I barely saw Edward except in class and at night when he would either come through my window or I would collapse on his bed.

I was working on a paper for school one night and felt myself nodding off. I was supposed to have finished it and then helped Alice with flower choices. I just couldn't find the energy. Edward took my laptop from me, set it aside, and tucked me in. He went to tell Alice that I wouldn't be joining her that night.

They had a huge fight, and I started to feel bad, but I was so tired that the whole thing felt like a dream.

"Look, Alice," I heard Edward's voice stress. "We really appreciate all that you're doing, but she's exhausted."

"Edward," she said, sighing with irritation, "I need her to help with these things."

"Keep it up, Alice," he growled, "and I'll take her to Vegas, and you won't have a say at all!"

Esme finally interrupted and said for both of them to take a night off. Alice swore she wouldn't speak to him again if he ran off to Vegas with me.

Your brain has a way of working on problems when you're unconscious. In my sleep, I solved the whole thing. Waking up early the next day, I hunted Alice down and gave her Angela's phone number. Ang had begged to help with the wedding, and I told Alice to call her and put her to work. Alice conceded, and I went back to bed.

I snuggled back in bed, burying my face in Edward's chest.

"You know you're brilliant, right?" he whispered, kissing my head.

"Mmhmm," I said, not moving. "No more fighting," I mumbled. "I love you both."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, chuckling.

Edward let me sleep as long as I wanted that day; sometimes, he was with me, and sometimes, I would roll over, and he wasn't. I didn't care at that point. It was nice to be able to stay in my pajamas all day and have no place to be. Some time around noon, my stomach demanded that I get up.

I got up, dressed, threw my hair in a ponytail, and headed downstairs. Angela was sitting at the table with Alice, going over flowers. "Damn, Alice, you work fast," I mumbled. "Hey, Ang," I said, hugging her. "Don't let her drive you crazy, and don't worry about picking wrong. You'll do fine. I trust you."

Alice stuck her tongue out at me, and I snickered, shaking my head.

"Are you sure?" Angela asked, looking at everything that Alice had thrust upon her.

"I swear," I said, patting her on the shoulder. "You can do no wrong, despite what the pixie says."

I heard Emmett laugh in the living room as Alice threw a magazine at me.

I walked into the kitchen, and Edward was helping Esme with my lunch. I sat down at the table, yawning.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Esme said. She smiled, kissing my head, and then set a glass of water in front of me. "I've got some errands to run. I'll see you later."

I nodded and waved as she walked out.

Edward set a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup down in front of me. Taking the chair across from me, he asked, "Feel better?"

I nodded, picking up my spoon. I looked him over, and he looked absolutely delicious. The apron he was wearing just added to it. I snickered and asked, "How could I not? I have the sexiest waiter ever." I pointed to his apron.

He just chuckled before taking it off and setting it aside.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in."

"Bella, you fell asleep typing," he said seriously. "There wasn't a chance anyone was going to bother you. What do you want to do today?"

"Nothing," I said, setting my sandwich down. "Seriously, nothing. I want mindless activities today."

He smiled and nodded. "Well, nothing's more mindless than my brothers and video games," he said, smirking when Emmett laughed loudly in the living room. "They've been begging to play all morning."

"True," I said, giggling when Emmett came busting into the kitchen.

"Oh, Bells," he said threateningly. "It's on. Call of Duty, living room, now."

I looked at Edward, who loved my "fights" with Emmett, and shook my head. "Perfect," I said, laughing. Call of Duty was the one game I had picked up on with surprising aptitude. We all played online against other people and destroyed them.

I cleaned up my own dishes, despite Edward's protests, and walked into the living room. Jasper handed me my controller. We spent the better part of the day playing, arguing, and laughing. It was just what I needed. Edward stayed in the room with us, playing with us occasionally, but most of the time, he was on his laptop.

Angela stayed until it was time to meet Ben at home. I hugged her goodbye, and she said that she'd be back in the next day or so. Angela was officially put on flower duty because she was in Seattle and could get to the florists quicker.

I looked up at one point, and Edward was looking intensely at his computer. I suddenly thought he couldn't get any more perfect.

"I'm done, boys," I said, handing my controller to Jasper. They pleaded and begged for "just one more," but I shook my head and told them I was going upstairs, saying I was going to take a bath.

Edward's head looked up from his computer, and I smiled at getting his attention so easily. I walked upstairs, closing the door to his room. I'd taken two steps when I heard the door open and close behind me.

His strong arms encircled my waist, and his lips were on my neck as he asked, "Do you need help in there?"

"I'm sure there are places I can't reach," I said, smiling when he groaned. "Do you mind helping?"

His arousal at my back was instant, and I shuddered at how much control we had over one another.

"Not at all," he said, trying to keep his voice even, but it still came out husky.

We walked into the bathroom, and Edward started the water, filling the tub. He got in and helped me sit between his legs with my back to his chest. I'd never really had an issue with his cool skin, but baths warmed him up, and it was a wonderful feeling. For a while, we didn't move; we just sat, soaking in the tub. I rested my hands on his thighs, tracing lazy circles on his skin.

"Now, let's see," he said softly. "Where were those places you couldn't reach?"

I felt him move behind me and watched as he took the body wash, pouring a large amount in his hands.

He rubbed his hands together, causing a soapy foam. He rubbed my shoulders, lightly massaging the muscles. "Here?" he asked, and I groaned at the stress leaving my body. He worked the soap down my arms, massaging as he went. "Here?" he asked again, taking my hands and working every finger.

He poured more soap, asking me to sit up just a bit, and then he rubbed my back. Every sound I made, I felt him twitch behind me. He pulled me back to his chest, and the slipperiness of the soap between us had an erotic feeling.

He rubbed slow, sudsy circles across my stomach. "Here?" He was driving me crazy, avoiding my breasts. My back arched when he finally cupped them, my head falling back against his chest. "Hmm," he said thoughtfully. "You would think you could reach those." He circled them, bringing my nipples to painful points.

His hands skimmed down to my thighs, pulling my right leg out of the water and resting my foot on the side of the tub. He took the soap again, drizzling a little on my knee and working it from my toes up to my inner thigh. I writhed at his touch.

"Here?" he asked, doing the same thing to my left leg.

"Edward, please," I begged, shaking with need.

"Oh, _here_," he whispered, cupping my sex, and I gasped, reaching back to grab his hair.

He groaned when I pulled his face to mine. I opened my mouth to him as he slipped a finger into me, his thumb pressing down on my clit. I bit down on his bottom lip when he added another finger. His hands worked me with perfection, and the coil tightened to an aching point.

He curled his fingers, hitting the right spot, and I exploded. "Fuck," I gasped, seeing stars.

He growled against my neck, his erection twitching behind me as he calmed my spasms down.

"Stand," he said, the commanding voice sending a shockwave of desire through me.

We stood, and cascades of water fell off us back into the tub. He lifted me out, wrapping me in a towel, and then lifted me up again and set me on the bathroom counter.

Opening my towel, he stood between my legs, and I wrapped them around him. "God, you are so fucking beautiful."

I gasped, looking at the door and hoping to God no one was home.

"They're all gone, baby," he crooned, a small smile crossing his features. He groaned when I grabbed his face and kissed him, hard. "You like it when I say that?" he asked, breaking from my mouth and laving his tongue down my shoulder.

"God, yes," I gasped.

"Tell me," he said. "Tell me why." He leaned me back slightly, taking my nipple in his mouth.

"Because it's only...oh, Jesus...for me," I gasped as his tongue flicked my nipple over and over. I ground into him, causing a growl.

"Yes, only for you," he said and then asked, "What would you say if I told you—" he paused, lining up with my entrance "—that I want this cock in your sweet pussy?" He teased me, sliding it up and down but never in.

I lost it. My legs pulled him in closer, and I grabbed his ass and said, "I'd say I want to fuck you senseless! I want to fucking eat you alive!" I was on fire, writhing on the counter.

Edward entered me with force, holding my hips to keep me from moving. "Fuck, yes," he gasped, slamming into me over and over. He met my mouth hungrily, his tongue delving in. He groaned when my fingers dug into his ass. His force was perfect, pulling out and slamming back in. I was shocked that he had that much control over his strength.

"Baby, I'm so...oh, God," I gasped. I felt my body tighten again.

"Work that beautiful clit," he growled. "I want to see you touch yourself."

My hand snaked down between us, and he put his forehead to mine to watch. I circled my nub, writhing at my own touch but more at the look on his face.

"God, I could watch you do that all fucking day," he gasped, flooding my face with his breath and rotating his hips to hit my sweetest spot. That and his voice tossed me over the edge.

"Edward, God!" I gasped, and he growled again.

"Fuck," he gasped. Slamming into me one last time, he buried himself as deep as he could go and came harder than I had ever seen him. Finally, he rested his forehead against mine. "That was..." He paused, breathing heavily.

"Yeah," I answered, just as out of breath.

~oOo~

Valentine's was just a week away, and Rose and Alice insisted on another shopping trip. Their focus was lingerie this time. They decided to make the best of the trip and buy for the honeymoon, as well.

Blue seem to be the theme, playing to Edward's weakness, but Rose made sure some black, red, and pink made it in, too.

Boy shorts and tanks were a must for sleeping, and Alice forced a few thongs in there for good measure.

They both said that I needed a few dresses and new shoes, so we tried those on for hours. I was coming out of the dressing room, handing my choices to Alice, when her face went blank. Rose and I looked at one another when our phones went off at the same time.

"Wolves," Alice whispered. "The whole house just went black."

My hand shook when I answered, "Edward?"

"Hey, love," he sighed into the phone. "We need you girls home."

"What happened?" I asked, looking at Alice and Rose scramble to get our stuff together.

"Bella, I would rather talk to you in person," he said, making me really nervous. "Please, just come home. Okay?"

"Okay," I said, my voice sounding small.

Rose flew home. It was the fastest I'd ever seen her drive, and for the first time, I didn't mind.

We pulled into the front of the house, and I saw Sam and Seth standing with Edward and Carlisle.

Seth met me at my door, pulling me into a huge hug and then swinging me around. "Hey, sis. I haven't seen you in forever! You've got to come down sometime and see me. When is Charlie going to pop that question?"

"Okay, okay, put me down," I said, laughing. "I don't know about Charlie and his matrimonial issues."

He set me down, and I looked up at him, trying to decide if he was bigger than Jake now. He looked down at me, and his face was serious. "We've been watching out for you, Bells, but..." He paused. "Well, maybe they want to tell you." He pointed to Sam, Edward, and Carlisle.

I walked over to where they were standing, and suddenly, I knew something was very wrong. "What happened?" I asked again, looking at Edward. His face was full of worry.

It was Sam that spoke first. "Hey, Bells, we've been keeping track of...well, you...just to make sure Victoria doesn't get to you...and well, she crossed our trail tonight."

I looked at Edward and Carlisle. There had to be more; they wouldn't all come here if she'd just crossed through.

Carlisle stepped forward, rested his hands on my shoulders, and said, "I need you to stay calm, but something happened at the bookstore tonight. There was a fire."

"No," I gasped. "Miss Gail?" I felt the tears welling up.

Edward reached out for me and answered, "She's fine. She's in the hospital with smoke inhalation. No burns, just smoke, okay?"

I nodded as he wiped the tears from my face.

"Bella," Carlisle said, "she mentioned a strange redhead in her store, and we think Victoria went there looking for you."

"I have a theory, Bells," Sam said. "I think that she's working with Jacob."

"What?" I croaked.

"I know it sounds crazy, but he's contacted Billy and is frantic about Anna," he explained, looking at Carlisle. "Apparently, Victoria crossed paths up there with them, and she saw the girl and may be using her as leverage."

"When did you start thinking this?" I asked, remembering how odd Jake had been, looking out at the trees when we were talking.

"A few weeks, why?" Sam asked.

I bit my lip, trying to think. Jacob had tried a few times to get me to walk with him, but I'd insisted on staying near Edward. I turned and looked at the forest.

"What is it, love?" Edward asked, watching my every move.

"She was with him," I whispered. "She had to have been." I tried to recall every detail of the conversation that we'd had on the steps.

"Who?" everyone asked, and it snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Victoria," I answered. "She was with Jake when he was here. He kept trying to get me away from the house, to walk with him. He would stare out over there," I said, pointing to the woods. "When he walked away, I thought I saw someone, but I thought I was crazy so I didn't pay any attention."

"Wouldn't you guys have known?" Seth asked, looking up at Carlisle.

Carlisle spoke slowly. "Not necessarily. Alice can't see you wolves. If Jacob was here, then..." He stopped, thinking.

"Everything would be black," Edward finished. "Alice, come here." He didn't have to raise his voice; she'd heard him just fine.

Alice joined us outside, looking up at Edward.

"Alice, with the wolves here, would you be able to see someone...say, over there in the trees?" he asked, pointing to the area I'd mentioned.

"No, probably not," she said, frowning. "When they're anywhere near, it shuts me down completely."

Jasper and Emmett came out, and Jasper asked, "Bells, where exactly did he walk in?"

I looked over and tried to remember. "Over where those trees cluster. See the three together?"

Emmett nodded, and they took off toward the forest.

Jasper came back, looking at Edward, and I knew that he was telling him something. Edward's fists clenched.

"I was right," I whispered, and Edward turned to nod at me. "And that's how she made the decision to go to the bookstore," I said, looking at Alice. "He was with her."

Alice nodded.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. "Charlie?" I asked, my hands shaking.

"Easy, Bells," Seth said. "He's with Mom. He's safe, and she's keeping him there...somehow, someway. Okay?"

All I could do was nod.

It was all too much. Pacing and biting my lip, I thought about Anna. She was caught up in something that she didn't know the half of, and it could get her killed. That was likely to kill Jacob. Sam and Emily had told me more than once that the object of another's imprint, no matter what, was off limits. They couldn't kill them, and they had to be protected because it would affect the whole pack.

I worried about Billy, thinking he would be lost if something happened to his son. I needed to sit down. Walking over to my spot on the steps, I sat, sighing as I stared at Edward, who was standing perfectly still, talking to his brothers and Sam. His face was calm, but I knew he was frantic inside.

Carlisle came and sat down beside me and asked, "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I just was thinking how many people this affects," I said sadly. "If Victoria does something to Anna, it would kill Jake, literally. That's how imprinting works. If something happens to Jake, then Billy would be devastated...which, in turn, hurts Charlie. And not to mention what would happen if she ever got ahold of me." I tore my eyes from Edward to look at Carlisle.

"We won't let that happen. You're everything to us. You know that, right?" he asked, taking my hand.

I didn't get to talk to Carlisle as much as I wanted. With his schedule at the hospital and mine with school, it seemed like we always missed each other.

Edward walked over and said, "Love, we're going to try to follow that trail and see which way they went when they left here. Will you be okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I want to see Miss Gail," I said, sighing.

"I'll go with you," Alice said. "I'll be right back." She headed into the house.

I looked up at Edward, and his face was killing me as he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he said, trying to convey everything into three words.

"Love you, too," I echoed, squeezing Carlisle's hand to show that I wasn't finished talking to him.

Edward kissed me again, and then he took off with the wolves, Emmett, and Jasper.

I turned back to Carlisle. "I've told Edward, but you need to know... If something happens to me, please don't let him freak out. Please don't let him panic. Help him _fix_ me. Do you know what I mean?" I was hoping he understood.

He stared at me for a moment and said, "I wouldn't have anyway. You are too important not to. I believe it's the plan for you anyway, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, but there's not a time limit. I'm sure that it would be sometime after the wedding or whatever, but if Victoria is now leaving us blind, then she could be anywhere. I need to know if you can handle it...if he...can't. Understand? He's too close, too attached. He loves me too much. Am I making sense? I love him too much to let him worry about failing. I don't want him to make the decision alone."

Carlisle sat quietly for a few minutes and said, "I have a theory about you. Want to hear it?"

I looked up at him, and his eyes were sparkling. I nodded.

"I think that you were supposed to be with us a long time ago, but Edward, my son, was too good...too controlled...and the instinct to turn you wasn't there. We fight the natural instinct in us, and he's always been the best at control." He stopped, thinking. "You hold my family together, Bella. I know you don't like to talk about our leaving – well, Edward's leaving – but when we left you...we were everywhere. Separated. When Edward came back to you, we snapped back, like it should be. Better, I think, because you make my son happy, a better man, and therefore, easier to be around. Before you, he was alone...a part of the family, but always on the sidelines. With you, he's amazing, complete. But Bella, when he left, trying to protect you, my heart broke for him. It was like his soul had evaporated."

I wiped tears away, trying not to think about how I was, but it sounded the same.

"You are my daughter now, for all intents and purposes," he continued, smiling. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, and there's certainly nothing I wouldn't do for Edward. He's something very special to me. I love my whole family – those I've turned and those I haven't – but Edward is important to me because he's been there for us when he didn't have to be. He protected us when he could barely get his gift under control. He's been my first son and friend for a very long time, and he holds a special place in my heart."

The tears were flowing freely now, and I hiccupped, "Thank you."

"Oh, please don't cry," he said, chuckling and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Esme will have my head if I upset her baby." He kissed the top of my head, and I snickered, thinking that I liked the idea of being the baby.

"I know what you want, Bella," he said, looking at me. "We all want it. Edward and I have talked about it, and we were all supposed to sit down and discuss it. But know this... Don't worry about it. I would have done it for him, with him, or without him, even if you hadn't come to me."

I nodded and watched as Alice came out, ready to go. "Bells, we'd better get going. Visiting hours aren't much longer."

I nodded and stood to leave.

Thanking Carlisle, I hugged him tightly and made a mental note to talk to him more often. He was calming and insightful. He was someone that I could go to when I needed something off my chest.

We were in the car, speeding down the road, when Alice finally spoke. "Carlisle's right, you know."

I just looked over at her.

"I showed Edward the options when you first walked into our lives, but he wouldn't have it." She stopped and looked at me. "He loved you instantly and never wanted this for you, but I knew all along that you were supposed to be his." She drove on and then added, "You're worried about Edward."

I nodded. "Yes, he's very strong when it comes to some things, but when it comes to me, he's almost fragile. I know that sounds crazy. He won't survive it if something happens to me or vice versa."

"No, he loves you insanely," she said, and then she snorted. "Remember that fight you had months ago...about changing you?"

I nodded reluctantly.

"What did you mean about he would follow right after?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Before you guys left – in fact, on my birthday – we were watching _Romeo and Juliet_, remember?"

She nodded.

"Well, after the movie was over, he went off on this tangent about how lucky Romeo was...about how he could just end it because he didn't have Juliet anymore. He told me that if something were to happen to me, that he refused to live in a world where I didn't exist. He said that he would find a way to join me." I closed my eyes; the memory of that conversation haunted me.

"Oh," she murmured sadly. "We're here. Listen," she said, turning to me after pulling in a space. "You two are _it_...meant to be. It's just _inconvenient_ that you're human." She giggled, and I laughed with her. "It'll work out, I promise."

I nodded, and we got out of the car to head into the hospital.

"Isabella," Gail's raspy voice greeted me when we found her room. "You didn't have to come. Hi, Alice." She was sitting up in the bed with oxygen tubes around her sweet, wrinkled face.

Alice smiled and waved.

"Oh, Miss Gail, are you okay?" I asked, taking her hand.

She nodded. "Of course. I'm a tough old lady," she answered, snickering. "But my store, that's a different story. So many books..." she said, shaking her head. Her love of books rivaled mine, and the loss of so many was breaking her heart. "Where's that handsome man of yours?"

I smiled down at her before making up an answer as to where Edward was.

We sat with her and chatted until they kicked us out because visiting hours were over.

Miss Gail said, "I'm sorry about work, Isabella. I hope you'll be okay."

"I'll be fine, Miss Gail. Just get better, and I'll see you soon," I said, kissing her forehead.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. How's Emmett?"

Alice and I burst into giggles, shaking our heads at the little old lady and her crush.


	18. Chapter 18

**All songs can be found on my blog: drotuno. blogspot. com (without spaces) and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 18

**EDWARD**

I watched as my love sat down with Carlisle. I knew that she loved me, but sometimes, I felt that one day, something in her would snap and she wouldn't want to deal with me or my world any longer. The thought made my chest ache.

This Jacob and Victoria thing shouldn't have gone on this long. And now that there was the possibility that they were together, I was on edge. If Alice couldn't see Victoria and she couldn't be caught, then I never wanted Bella out of my sight.

I knew I couldn't be with her around the clock, but she was going to be with a member of my family or myself at all times. Nothing could happen to her. I wouldn't allow it; I needed her too much.

Jasper and Sam agreed to follow the trail. In fact, Jasper insisted on it. He wanted to know which way they'd gone, hoping to find how they were getting so close every time.

I told my angel where I was going, and she mentioned that she wanted to go see Miss Gail. I was about to protest, when Alice said she would go with her.

We followed the trail as best we could. It stopped and separated at one point. Once it parted, the trail got weak, but from what we could estimate, it headed north back into Canada. Without much else to go on, the wolves headed back, and I joined my brothers for a hunt.

I always seemed to finish first, so I sat down to wait for them.

"Emmett found a bear," Jasper chuckled, sitting beside me.

"Why he likes to draw it out, I'll never know," I laughed. "Something about revenge for the very first bear."

Jasper smiled and nodded. _Why is there fear coming from you?_ he thought to me.

I shrugged. "I keep expecting her to run from me eventually...to finally see something and not be able to handle it."

_I don't think so, bro, _he thought. _There's nowhere she exudes more happiness than with you. She's only scared when you go someplace, and even that's getting better._

"This Victoria thing—" I started.

"Will be fine," he interrupted. "She's not scared. Alice says she worries what it does to you."

"That's typical Bella," I said, chuckling. "Someone's after her, and she's worried about me."

"She's not worried about you getting hurt, dude," Emmett said, plopping down in front of us. "She's worried about what this shit does to you. She knows what you put yourself through at the thought of her getting hurt or something."

Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Oh," I said, thinking she knew me all too well. "I can't help it," I mumbled.

"We know," Emmett said, laughing. "Are you planning to change her or what?"

_Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you that myself,_ Jasper thought.

I nodded. "Yes, but I don't know when. Carlisle wants to talk to us about it, but I think Bella beat him to it," I said, snickering. "She was sitting with him when we left."

Emmett leaned forward, his arms on his knees. "Are you nervous? Do you think you can do it, or will Carlisle?"

"What's with all the questions?" I asked, looking at Jasper, whose mind was on the same track as Emmett's.

Emmett shrugged and said, "I don't know. I was just curious. I don't know how you went this long to begin with." He paused, sitting back. "You love each other, but something may happen... She's so small."

I put my head in my hands. "Oh, God, Em...don't remind me."

"Em, you are so not helping," Jasper said, throwing a rock at him. "Ed, relax, it's going to work out." He sent me a wave of calm, and I felt a little better.

"To answer your questions, Emmett," I continued with a sigh, "yes, I'm nervous...every damn day. I get news like today and think, this is it...she's going to leave or Victoria's going to get past us. Every day. And every day, I look at her, and it hurts to think that I could lose her...that I may not be able to stop if she were hurt and I needed to save her." I fisted my hands in my hair. "I don't know if I can change her. Carlisle said he's going to be there, but that's not the point. Just the mere idea of all of it, her hurting for three days, or what if it doesn't take, or what if I can't stop...what if..."

"Whoa!" Jasper said, chuckling. "We get it, bro, really, but if anyone can do it, it's you. You love her way too much to fuck this up. Seriously."

I looked over at Jasper and asked, "You know, she thinks that something may happen to her?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Alice told me," he admitted with a sigh.

Emmett blurted out, "Wait, what did I miss?"

"Bella told me that if something were to happen to her, that I needed to know it was okay to change her," I said, shuddering at the thought.

"Edward," Jasper said, "she said that for _you_. She told you that so you wouldn't panic if that time ever came."

"Personally," Emmett said, grinning, "I can't wait until you do. She's going to be something else!" He was laughing now, his mind filling with the ideas of a vampire Bella...what she would look like, how she would fight, what she would _look _like...

"Okay, Em!" I said, laughing. "She's going to be stunning, I get it! She's beautiful now."

Emmett and Jasper laughed, nodding. Suddenly, I just really wanted to see her. We'd been gone for hours, and she and Alice had to be back by now.

"Okay, Edward," Jasper said with a gentle smile. "Let's go home."

We raced back to the house. I felt I couldn't get there quick enough. I needed to see her, needed to touch her. She had a pull for me that I couldn't explain, and I'd stopped questioning it as soon as I had come back in her life.

Carlisle met me outside, thinking about the conversation that he'd had with Bella. I watched as her sole concern was me. She knew what battles I struggled with, and she understood. She requested that Carlisle watch over me if something were to happen.

_She's amazing, _he thought to me, chuckling. _Her compassion for others is refreshing. Completely selfless._

I smiled. "Yes, one of her best qualities, I think."

_I'll do what I told her, Edward. I'll change her for you if you can't; I promised her. She's yours, but she's ours, too. She belongs here._

The emotions that filled me were indescribable. Before I left, with all the fights that my family had had over her, now they, like me, couldn't live without her. Carlisle was telling me that no matter what, he would see this through...even if I couldn't find it in myself to hurt her.

I nodded to him, the only thing I could muster. I couldn't restrain myself any longer. I had to see her; like air, I needed her.

I walked upstairs to find her lying across my bed, watching television. She was insanely adorable, wearing long, plaid blue pajama pants and a light blue tank top. Her hair was still damp from the shower she must have taken. Her sweet, clean smell hit me at the doorway. She was on her stomach, propping herself up with her pillow, and her feet were in the air behind her.

A smile lit up her beautiful features when she saw me. She paused the movie she was watching and said, "You hunted while you were out."

I smiled and nodded. That simple statement reminded me of when I first returned, and she'd noticed as I'd crawled through her window.

"Good," she said, motioning for me to come sit with her. "I think you wait too long."

I did always wait too long, hating the thought of leaving her, but she knew that. "How's Miss Gail?" I asked, lying down beside her and tucking her hair back.

"She's okay," she said, sighing. "She asked about you." I watched as a smile lit up her face. "Well, technically, she asked me where my handsome man was." She leaned in to kiss me, and I smiled against her lips. "She's more upset about her store than the fact that she's sitting in the hospital. She said she's a tough old lady and that she's fine."

"That she is," I said, loving how the old woman's mind worked. She was the easiest mind to be around. I loved going to work with Bella. Gail said everything that went through her mind. Whether she knew it or not, I had no idea. "What are you watching?" I asked, looking up at the TV.

My angel blushed, and I cocked my head at her reaction. "_The Princess Bride_," she giggled, reaching for the remote. "I've seen it a hundred times, and I never get tired of it."

"Then watch it, love," I said, smiling down at her. I just wanted to be near her. I didn't care if she was folding laundry. Just being in the same room with her made me feel better.

She smiled and flipped back over, resuming the movie. This was the movie that she and my sisters loved so much, and for a moment, I wondered if it was a girl thing.

I sat back against the headboard of the bed and played with her hair. The movie was interesting, to say the least. I thought back to all the things that had gone through Alice's and Rose's minds the day they were picking out movies. Once I saw it on screen, it made much more sense. The "Wesley" they thought about was the true love of a princess and vowed to "always come for her." The "man in black" was the same damn guy, but it was years later, when he saved her from death. It was the fairy tale all girls loved. Watching Bella enjoy it was better than I could imagine.

I understood Wesley's motivation – even death couldn't stop true love. He couldn't walk, but he still defended her. "Drop. Your. Sword," he said, standing up to take her from the evil Prince Humperdink.

Bella gripped her pillow at all the right places, and I smiled, wondering how she could watch it and it never got old. Finally, she cried at her happy ending and shut it off.

"I met him, you know," I said softly, and she placed her pillow on my lap, curling up next to me. I looked down at her face and fell in love with her all over again.

"Who?" She smiled curiously.

"Andre the Giant," I answered, running my fingers through her hair. "We were living in Europe at the time, and he came into the hospital where Carlisle and I were working. Giantism is a terrible disease."

"What was he like?"

"Huge." I chuckled. "Enormous. Twice as big as Emmett."

Her eyes widened.

"He was really kind, like a big child, but had a quick temper. He was hard to deal with when he was in pain, which was most of the time. Giantism, if not treated at a certain age, can cause joint problems. His back was destroyed because of his size. He could barely walk."

"What happened to him?" she asked, taking my fingers in her hand.

"He died not long after that movie, if I'm not mistaken," I said, still playing with her hair. "Back then, Carlisle entertained turning him." Her mouth fell open in shock, and I chuckled. "It was purely a hypothetical. Carlisle was just curious with what would a vampire that large could do. I couldn't imagine how long it would have taken the venom to work, though. Plus, he was in so much pain that we felt sorry for him."

"Oh, that just makes me like Fezzik all the more," she sighed sadly.

"He could drink more alcohol than anyone I've ever seen. It took him longer to get drunk, you see," I explained with a laugh.

"Who else did you meet?" she asked curiously, smiling up at me.

"All of the Kennedy brothers," I told her, thinking. "We were in school with them. It was way before they ran for President...they were kids." I thought for another moment. "Um, Winston Churchill; that was during World War II. Jasper would have liked him. He had a brilliant military mind. Let's see...Stephen King. He's fantastic; nothing scares him. Ever. I think Emmett inspired _Salems Lot_," I said, laughing. "He was a teacher in Maine in the seventies. Emmett wrote a vampire story on a bet, and it's pretty close to his book."

She giggled, burying her face in the pillow. "Who bet him?" she asked, still smiling.

"I did," I told her, laughing. "I wanted to see if the guy would pick up on it, but he never did. I think Emmett got an A on it."

She giggled, rolling her eyes.

"I did!" Emmett's voice boomed from downstairs, and we both laughed.

She looked at me for a moment, her eyes soft, and I couldn't help myself. "What are you thinking?" I asked, touching her face.

"You've seen so much," she murmured. "Will it bore you to see things again with me?"

"God, no!" I said, chuckling. "It seems like I stopped paying attention some time back. There are things I can't wait to see with you. There are things I've seen that I want to show you...to see them through you."

She smiled, crawling up in my lap. "Good," she said, "because I want to see everything with you." This was her way of telling me that it would all be okay; nothing could stop us.

She looked at me again, and I pulled her close. Her hands were on my face, and she was lightly tracing my cheekbones. "God, Miss Gail was right. You really are handsome," she whispered with the sweetest of smiles. She leaned in, kissing my forehead, nose, and finally, my lips.

I sighed at the taste of her. Weaving my hand into her hair to keep her as close to me as I could, I wrapped my other arm around her waist. She sucked my bottom lip in, her tongue snaking out to taste my skin, and I took her top. Her body pressed against mine, and her fists were tangled in my hair. She whimpered a beautiful sound when our tongues twisted together.

She broke away from me, resting our foreheads together. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" she asked me, twirling my hair through her fingers, her breathing heavy.

"I think I'm getting the gist, love," I said, smiling and kissing her again.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

Rose and Alice were helping get my things together for my Valentine's weekend with Edward. We were in Alice's room, and the boys were downstairs playing video games.

Sitting in the chair beside the bed, Rose was flipping through a magazine. "When will Brad get rid of that Angelina?" she asked, a scowl on her face.

I snorted. "Who knows," I scoffed, looking over her shoulder at the picture. They were like the dream couple...almost vampire-beautiful.

"What's your favorite of his movies, Bells?" Alice asked, tucking some more things into my bag.

I was still thinking when Edward's voice boomed from downstairs, "Don't you dare say _Interview with a Vampire_!"

I busted out laughing, and Rose chuckled, throwing her head back.

"I don't know. Maybe _Legends of the Fall_?" It came out as a question. I'd never really thought about it.

Alice and Rose both sighed. Alice said, "Oh, yeah...what was that about? Every time he came over the hill on that damn horse with that fuck-me hair," she said, groaning. "Holy hell!"

Rose and I nodded in agreement.

Jasper's voice came up then. "Don't I have fuck-me hair, Ali?" His voice sounded wounded.

Alice sighed. "Yes, Jazz, you do," she said back, rolling her eyes at us.

"Actually," Rose said, smiling wryly, "it's Edward with the fuck-me hair."

I blushed red but nodded.

"What the hell is fuck-me hair?" I heard Edward's voice ask downstairs, and I stifled a giggle.

Rose answered him, whether it had been directed at us or not. "Fuck-me hair is that messy, Johnny Depp, just want grab it and make you forget your name, kind of hair..."

"Exactly!" I said, laughing. It came out before I thought about it.

Alice fell over on the bed laughing when all Edward said was, "Oh."

"Damn it, Rose," Emmett said. "I thought you liked my short hair."

"I do, baby...just stating a fact," Rose said, turning back to her magazine. "Right, Bells?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Em," I said, laughing.

We heard Edward groan downstairs.

Rose laughed, and Alice said, "Mmm, Johnny Depp..."

"Yeah," Rose and I said together, sighing.

"How about that guy?" Rose asked. "Ya know, the one from _300_..."

"Ooh, girl, yes," Alice said, fanning herself. "Gerard Butler."

"Who has an eight pack? _Seriously!_" I asked, giggling, and they laughed.

The door flew open, and all three guys came in. The girls and I screamed, trying to get away.

"That's it," Edward said, frowning. "No more swooning over stars," he continued, stalking over to me as I squealed and laughed.

I squirmed, trying to get away from him. His eyes were black with lust, and his smile was a mischievous grin.

"They started it," I squealed as he picked me up, smacking my bottom. He just laughed as I struggled against his strength.

Alice screamed when Jasper tackled her, tickling her. "Jazz, stop..." she squealed. "I swear, I love only you!"

"Jealous much?" Rose asked as Emmett swept her up, running her out of the room and causing her to laugh.

~oOo~

We were leaving in two days, and things were a little easier. Without work, I was able to help Angela and Alice with more wedding plans and still get my homework done.

Edward and I went to see Miss Gail one more time before she left the hospital. She looked much better and was in better spirits about her store. Insurance was going to cover everything, but she'd decided to retire. She told me to keep in touch and to send her an invitation to the wedding, which I promised her I would do.

The girls decided to torture me and took me for a waxing the day before we were leaving. I don't think my eyes have ever watered so much in my life, but the results were fabulous.

I still didn't know where Edward was taking me, but I didn't care. I was looking forward to time alone. As much as I loved his family, it was nice to think that every conversation we would have this weekend would be just between us. There were other things I was thinking about, as well. I had thought about Edward's fantasy of a lap dance, but every time I'd considered it, I jerked myself away from it in horror.

We were sitting in the salon getting our toes done when Alice's head popped up from her magazine. "That would be fabulous, Bells. You can do it!"

I groaned, and Rose looked over and asked, "What?"

Alice said, "A lap dance."

"Hmm," Rose said, smiling. "Good for you."

"Do you want help?" Alice asked earnestly.

"No! Yes. Wait...yes," I finally said, giving up.

They snickered, but Alice said, "I know exactly what you should do _and_ wear."

She proceeded to give me detailed instructions on how it should go and how I should act. What she told me to wear was perfect, I had to admit. Noting all these things, I had to hand it to her that it was a huge help.

Rose listened but didn't say anything for a minute. "I have the song, Bells," she said, smirking at me over her magazine. "It's perfect and all sorts of hot!"

"Okay," I said, shrugging. I would take any help at this point. I wanted to do this for him but wasn't sure how to go about it. Everything they could tell me would be a huge help.

~oOo~

Edward and I were sitting in class, taking notes. We would be leaving after class because everything was packed in my car. I was starting to get curious, and I passed him a note.

_Don't I get any hints?_

_No._

He smirked when he passed it back. I pouted, jutting my bottom lip out, and continued to take notes on shock therapy. I heard him groan softly and looked over to see him staring at my mouth.

He took the paper and started writing.

_Do you have any idea what I want to do to that lip of yours?_

It was my turn to groan, shaking my head. He so didn't fight fair. My next question was payback.

_What do these lips have to do for one hint?_

I watched him close his eyes and take a deep breath. When he looked over at me, his eyes were black onyx, but I didn't flinch. I raised an eyebrow at him.

_Negotiations will be after class._

I nodded at him, but inside, I was squirming. I saw him move in his seat, and all I could think was that I wanted it. I wanted to taste him.

Class ended, and he carried my backpack to the car as usual. I kept my face nonchalant, but my skin was itching, I wanted him so bad.

Yet again, I was pulled into the back seat. I smirked at him, folding my arms across my chest. Edward's eyes were still black, but I could see the business stance he was taking.

"How badly do you want this information?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

I let my eyes wander down his body and back up. "Oh, I want it bad," I said, licking my lips.

He pulled me closer. "Yes, I know you do," he said, rubbing his thumb across my bottom lip.

I pulled his thumb into my mouth and sucked it, hard.

He groaned. "We have a plane to catch," he breathed.

"I know this. More information, love," I said, taking his index finger into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it.

His eyes never left my mouth. "It's somewhere you've never been before." He moaned as I took his middle two fingers all the way in, sucking and laving my tongue around them.

"I figured," I said, lightly biting his pinky finger, dragging my teeth along his skin. "More," I whispered, snaking my hand up his thigh to the top of his pants.

"It's somewhere I used to live?" he said, but it came out sounding like a question.

I fought my smile and focused on unzipping his pants. "Are you asking me, Edward?" I teased, pulling his pants down, and he lifted his hips to help me. "Would I know the answer?" I asked, running my hands up his thighs.

"No, probably not..." He groaned as my hand wrapped around him, my thumb circling the tip.

I dragged my tongue flat across the tip, tasting the juices that were already there.

"Oh, fuck," he moaned, gripping the seat.

I hummed against his skin as I placed kisses down his length.

"It's...historical..._please_, Bella," he groaned.

I decided to stop torturing him and slid my mouth down over him completely. God, he tasted good as I slowly lifted up and down over him, swirling my tongue and dragging my teeth. My eyes never left his gorgeous face as his orgasm built to a roaring thunder. I pulled almost all the way out, skimming my tongue around the ridge, and took him all the way in again when he exploded into my mouth. It was cold, sweet, and all Edward.

"It's New York, okay?" he admitted. "I'm taking you to New York." His head fell back as he tried to catch his breath, and I couldn't resist his neck, leaning up to kiss it.

"You are the most dangerous creature I have ever met," he gasped, pulling me to his lips.

Inside, I was beaming with pride. He had, on more than one occasion, driven me mad with passion.

"But God, I love you," he said, pulling back.

"I love you, too," I said and then asked, "New York? Really?"

He just smiled and nodded, saying, "You would have found out as soon as we got to the airport."

I just laughed, getting into the front seat. "Come on, Edward, let's go. I just hope you never have any state secrets. You're way too easy to get information out of," I said, laughing again at the shocked look on his face as he got into the driver's side.

The plane ride was maddeningly long; even worse because now that I knew where we were going, I was anxious. Seattle and Phoenix were large cities, but New York was _the_ big city. Everything happened in New York.

Edward told me that he had lived there when he was apart from Carlisle all those years ago. He said that finding bad guys was easy there. He looked ashamed of himself for his actions, but I cupped his face, kissing him roughly.

We were getting off the plane, the flight attendants telling us goodbye, when I caught one ogling Edward. I bit back a smile when she tried to give him a piece of paper and he ignored her, wrapping his arm around me. Her face was disgruntled, and I sighed. He was beautiful and was heartbreaking to look at, but he was so mine.

The cab ride in was a nightmare. We had landed at Kennedy, and the ride was about forty-five minutes of streaking around traffic and down streets. I watched the skyline come closer and closer. Edward pointed out the Empire State Building and the Chrysler Building. They were such dominant features of the skyline, and my eyes were drawn to them instantly.

We pulled in front of the Westin Times Square, and I could see lights everywhere. It was night, but you wouldn't know it. The smells that hit you on the street were intoxicating – a combination of food, people, concrete, steel, and something else entirely. There were no open spaces, and the feeling was a little claustrophobic.

We got out, and a large, Italian-looking man helped me out of the cab, welcoming me to New York. He was handsome, kind, and I smiled as he bowed to me. Edward took me from him, linking his fingers with mine possessively and giving the man a strange look. Al, according to his name tag, took charge of our stuff, handing Edward a ticket.

The lobby was beautiful, with high ceilings. I couldn't help but look around. There was a sitting area in the middle and a lounge off to the right. I could see doors off to the left that indicated the theatre and the 42nd Street exit.

I looked up when I heard Edward's voice. "Reservation for Cullen."

I watched as the poor girl tried to remember how to speak, her co-workers blatantly staring. _Oh, girls,_ I thought. _You have no idea. He is everything you see and then some._

I snorted but tried to play it off as a cough. Edward turned around and raised an eyebrow at me. I shook my head at him. He couldn't help the way they saw him. He mouthed, "I love you," sweetly, probably understanding exactly what had caused my reaction.

I walked up to him as the girl handed him our keys. "Mr. Cullen, your suite is on the thirty-seventh floor, and your bags will be up shortly." She eyed me, but only for a second, before turning her attention back to him.

"Thank you," he said but didn't really look at her, handing me a key. "Here, love." The girls' faces fell at what he called me.

We got into the elevator, and I asked, "What did they think I was to you?" I laughed at the irritated look on his face.

At my smile, he pulled me close and said, "They were praying that you were my sister."

I snickered. "Oh, okay," I said, laying my head on his chest.

"It was the bellhop that irritated me," he said, rubbing my back.

"Al?" I asked innocently.

"Yes," he growled, and I bit back a smile. "His thoughts of you were uncalled for."

"I don't care about him," I said. "Thank you for this," I murmured, making our way down the hall to our room.

His face softened, and he said, "You're welcome."

The room was gorgeous but nothing compared to the view. It seemed like you could see forever. If you looked down, you could watch people mill around on the sidewalks of Times Square. Looking straight out, there was building after building.

"Wow," I said, looking across the water to what I assumed was New Jersey.

I turned around, and Edward was watching me, a smile playing on his lips. There was a look on his face that I couldn't decipher. It looked like he was remembering something or was imagining something, but I could tell his mind was flying.

"What?" I asked, walking up and cupping his face. There was a sadness in his eyes.

He leaned into my hand, closing his eyes. "I just thought...I was thinking that I never thought we would be together like this. It just kind of hit me," he said, sighing.

"You mean, ever?" I asked, putting my other hand on his face, as well.

He nodded, placing his hands on my hips. "This past six months with you, Bella," he said, looking in my eyes. "You have no idea what they mean to me."

_Oh, my sweet man, _I thought. My heart swelled with more love for him.

"Is it just hitting you?" I asked, smiling softly.

He nodded and smiled back at me.

"Yeah, it hits me like that, too. It's like the wind gets knocked out of you."

He chuckled, touching his forehead to mine.

"The first time it _really _hit me was the night we went dancing, and it continues to hit me when I least expect it," I told him, snickering.

"Sometimes, I can't believe you're mine," he whispered.

I nodded, knowing that feeling intimately. "I am," I said, kissing his chin. "And that we're getting married in four months?" I asked, watching the smile cross his face. "Well, if I don't kill the wedding planner first?"

He laughed as there was a knock on our door. "Don't kill her," he said, snickering and opening the door. "We need her."

Al came in, bringing our luggage, and I bit back a giggle at the change in Edward's face. I excused myself from the room and took a human moment. I was feeling gross and needed a shower. I'd been in the same clothes since we'd left for class that morning.

The bathroom was amazing. There was charcoal gray slate tile on the floor and halfway up the wall. Shiny chrome accents were everywhere. The shower was intense, with four nozzles and hard pressure. I stayed in there long enough to get wrinkled skin.

Wrapping a towel around me, I saw that Edward had brought my suitcase to me, and that's when I realized that I didn't know what we were doing. "Edward?" I called from the door.

"Yes, love," he said, and I could hear the TV on low in the background.

"Are we doing anything tonight?" I asked, peeking out the door.

He was stretched out on the bed with his back leaning against the headboard, one arm behind his head. I watched his eyes rake down my body, landing on my towel. "It's late, love, but whatever you want," he said, smiling.

"I'm still on west coast time. Can we just go for a walk?" I asked.

"Sure. You'll like Times Square," he said, snickering.

I loved the way Alice packed. Everything was color coordinated and folded together in what she would want worn at the same time. I started with underwear, putting on an ice blue, all lace set with boy shorts. A denim skirt and a black, button-down shirt came next. The shirt was short and fitting, forming to my body.

I stepped out of the bathroom, trying to shake the dampness out of my hair. Grabbing a clip, I tossed it up in a bun. I turned around, and Edward was still stretched out on the bed, but his eyes were on me.

I walked over to him, grabbing his hand to pull him up, but found myself on top of him instead.

"Hmm," he said, skimming his nose up my neck. "Maybe we should stay in..."

I smiled. "Give me an hour, please?" I was in danger of never seeing this city. Although, it wouldn't have bothered me in the least to stay in the room and only emerge when we had to go home.

He smiled against my skin and sighed. "Okay, love," he said, and he finally allowed me to stand up.

He gave me more than an hour. We walked around Times Square, watching people and the lights. He watched me more than anything else. We saw the Majestic Theatre, where "Phantom Of The Opera" is performed, along with many other theatres.

I caught him staring at me at one point and asked, "Is it still hitting you?" I could see it in his eyes that it was. I knew the feeling, barely able to believe that this person in front of you loves you and wants you. It was a little overwhelming.

He nodded, smiling sweetly, but his eyes were dark.

"Take me back upstairs, baby," I whispered, taking his hand.

He linked our fingers together, walking back toward the hotel. "Tell me about another time for you. You said the night we danced was when it really hit you, but there were other times?" He was looking down at me.

"Is this the first time for you? Or just the strongest?" I asked.

"Just the strongest," he said, kissing my head.

"I had one the night we played pool," I said, giggling.

His eyes widened, and he smiled. "But what about—"

"It didn't matter," I said, interrupting him. "Everything up to that point was surreal to me. I could barely grasp it. Hmm, that pool table," I said, giggling.

We made our way back into the hotel and into the elevator. I found myself pressed into the wall, Edward's body leaning into mine. His kiss was fierce, taking my breath away. My arms snaked up around his neck, and I pulled myself closer to him. His tongue dove into my mouth, twisting with mine. I groaned when he ground his hips into me, showing me what he wanted.

He broke from me just as the elevator doors opened and rushed us down the hall. As soon as the door was closed, I found myself pressed into it. Edward's arms were on either side of my head, and I watched as every muscle flexed, trying to hold himself back. His lips were on me again, and I shot my hands to his hair, grinding my hips into his thigh. His hands were on my bottom, lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist.

I broke for air, trailing my tongue down the side of his jaw. I could still tell he was holding back, trying to take his time. "Let it go, baby," I whispered in his ear. "It's okay."

He needed this; he needed to lose himself for once.

"Bella," he groaned against my neck. "I need you...I have to have you."

"Yes," was all I could manage before I felt him carry me through the room.

He laid me down on the bed, my legs hanging off the side. He was standing between them, rubbing up and down on my thighs.

"Let go, Edward," I said again. "You need this."

"I'm afraid, love," he said, his breathing heavy. "I want you too much...I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," I said, reaching for his shirt, "but I'll tell you if you do. I promise."

In a flash, he ripped my clothes from me, leaving my underwear. "Fuck, you're perfect," he rasped, ripping those from me, as well. He did the same to his own clothes, pulling me up to the center of the bed. His lips crashed into mine, and he moaned into my mouth.

He cupped my breasts, pushing them together and laving his tongue between them. My hips bucked under him, grinding on his hip bone. I dug my fingers into him, trying to pull him closer.

He settled between my legs and slid into me with a force that caused me to cry out.

"Fuck," I breathed. "Harder." He felt so good.

"You want me to fuck you harder?" he asked. His voice was low and dangerous, and I was losing it just hearing him.

"Yes, I want to feel all of you," I groaned. "Every fucking inch."

I heard him growl, "Yes." He sat back, his hands lifting my hips, and drove himself deeper and deeper.

I was gripping the covers, trying to hold back my orgasm because it was coming. Fast.

"Don't you dare hold back on me," he growled. "You're fucking close; let it go." His hands grabbed my ass, gripping hard.

I screamed his name when the coil finally snapped, my back arching up off the bed.

He picked my leg up, bringing it between us. He ground into me, calling my name, and I could feel him get bigger inside me. "Bella," he gasped as he spilled inside me, throbbing.

When he pulled back the covers, we crawled in together. He held me so close that I could barely tell where I stopped and he began. My back was to his chest, and I closed my eyes at the complete feeling of it.

"Tell me another time," he whispered at my shoulder.

I smiled and said, "Well, the first time wasn't as strong, but it was the first night I spent at your house after you came back."

He placed a sweet kiss on my shoulder.

I continued, "You were playing the guitar, and I couldn't resist you. I couldn't tell if you were a dream or not...except you were sad. You were never sad in my dreams," I said, taking his hand.

"How was I in your dreams?" he asked, placing a kiss behind my ear.

"You don't want to hear that," I whispered.

"I want to hear it, love," he said, trying to pull me closer. "Tell me."

"You were mean, cold," I said, tears welling up in my eyes. "You would fade away, and I couldn't find you."

His hand that was resting on my hip started to travel across my stomach. His lips were still laving kisses on my neck and shoulder. When his hand reached my thigh, he pulled it back over his hip, and I felt his arousal slip into me from behind.

"Can you find me now?" he asked, his voice husky.

"God, yes," I said, my eyes rolling back. "More."

He slid in and out of me, telling me over and over that he loved me. He placed long, wet kisses all over my back and shoulders. His hand reached my bundle of nerves and traveled torturous circles until I was sweating with the need to come. When I unraveled, I was a shaking mess. He came right after, not breaking our connection.

Exhausted, I fell asleep with him still inside me.


	19. Chapter 19

**All songs can be found on my blog: drotuno. blogspot. com (without spaces) and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 19

**EDWARD**

"Sleeping beauty," I murmured quietly. "Are you going to sleep all day?" I asked, setting her coffee down by her head.

"No," she mumbled under the covers. "Is that coffee I smell?"

I chuckled. "Yes, ma'am. And a croissant. There's more to see than the inside of this room," I teased, pulling the covers down slowly.

"Okay, I'm up," she groaned, stretching and yawning. She reached for the cup by her head, mumbling, "...keep me up all night and wake me up early..."

"I heard that," I gasped with a laugh. "I didn't hear you complaining."

"Good." She grinned up at me. "And no...no complaining. What are we doing today?"

"It's up to you, love, but there were a few things here I wanted to show you," I said, sitting next to her. "Then, maybe lunch for you in the village. Hmm?"

She yawned again, making me regret waking her, but she was too adorable not to. "Can't you just hook this coffee up to an IV?"

"No," I said, laughing and kissing her head. "I don't want you to smell like Colombian roast."

She giggled, throwing the covers back, and I gasped. There were bruises, the perfect copy of my hands, from her hips around to her bottom.

"What is it?" she asked, following my gaze.

She poked one, watching it turn white and fade back to blue. "Oh, boy," she said, her head snapping up to look at me. "Didn't feel those," she said, grimacing.

I didn't know what to say. Hanging my head, I ran my hands through my hair. "Bella, I'm sorry," I finally said quietly just before feeling her hands on my face.

"Oh, don't you do it, Edward," she said, her voice stern. "Bruises happen to me all the time. Bruises happen during _sex_ all the time." Her warm hands forced me to look at her. "Don't," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I knew it would happen," I said morosely, shaking my head and remembering losing a little of my hard-fought control the night before.

"It's okay, honestly. You should have seen what Ben did to Angela once," she said, snickering. "And she didn't complain at all. Trust me." She was laughing, completely at ease.

I could help but smile with her. Curiosity got the better of me, and I asked, "What?"

"She had handprints on both arms and rug burn," she explained, raising an eyebrow, still giggling. "At least I don't have rug burn. That was nasty, but she was _not_ complaining."

"Rug burn?" I asked incredulously.

She just nodded, her face scrunching up in an adorable way. "Yeah, something about not making it to the bed. I didn't ask questions...just applied the band-aids." She shook her head, waving her hand. She turned around and looked again, and I was afraid of what she might say next. "Hmm, I kind of like them. Maybe we could have them tattooed and put 'Property of Edward' on it."

I growled, liking that idea _way_ more than I should. I started tickling her, pulling her up on my lap.

"I don't think so," I said as she laughed and tried to squirm her naked little body away from me. She was breathing heavily, curled up in my lap.

"I'm okay," she promised again. "I know you would never hurt me on purpose, and I'm not sorry at all."

"I never want to hurt you," I said, pulling her face to mine.

"You didn't," she promised, kissing my cheek roughly. "Now, I have to get dressed."

"Okay," I said, not wanting to let her go. "Dress warm. It's a little rainy and chilly."

She nodded, smiling up at me. "God, I love you with an insanity," she said, cupping my face.

"Me, too, love," I told her firmly, kissing her.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

I wasn't kidding him; I did like the bruises. They were perfect imprints of his hands, and for some strange reason, it was like he was marking me. I worried that he would allow this to get him down, but after I came out of the bathroom dressed for the day, he was fine.

He looked insanely beautiful, with black jeans hanging low on his hips and a white, button-down shirt. When he tossed on a black leather jacket, I bit my lip. _This is going to be a long day in public, _I thought.

We walked most of the day, and Edward showed me his favorite places. St. Patrick's Cathedral was the prettiest thing I think I'd ever seen. It was a Gothic church, surrounded by glass and steel, sticking out like a beautiful sore thumb.

We saw Rockefeller Plaza, but I fell in love with the New York Public Library. From the lions outside to the giant bookshelves inside, it was gorgeous to me. Behind the library, a sweet little park sat nestled under trees, with a bunch of tables under the canopy.

We rode the subway down to Greenwich Village, and he took me to a café for lunch. The first thing I noticed was that the girls weren't ogling Edward; this time, it was the boys. Our poor waiter was having a meltdown. Bruce greeted us without looking up, and when he did, he dropped his pen. I liked him instantly. He was a small man, with a really sweet, almost child-like, face.

"What can I get you?" he asked, looking at me and unable to look at Edward.

I ordered a sandwich and fries with a Coke. I shook my head as a sweat broke out on Bruce when he finally heard Edward's silken tone telling him he didn't want anything.

When he walked away to turn in my order, I just smiled over at Edward, who said, "Don't."

"Oh, stop," I said, giggling. "He's sweet."

"Actually, you're right," he said, trying not to smile. "He has a really kind mind...not what I was expecting."

Edward's phone went off, and he said it was Carlisle. I told him to take it, and he walked outside to answer.

Bruce brought me my food, setting it down in front of me. I could see that he was looking around for Edward.

I said, "He's on the phone outside. You can relax."

I snickered at the face he made at getting caught looking.

"Oh, girl," he said, fanning himself. "Wherever did you find him?"

I just laughed, telling him we were from the Seattle area.

He eyed my ring, saying, "Lucky bitch."

I busted out laughing, liking Bruce more and more. "Thank you," I replied. "I am that."

We chatted while Edward was outside. I was concerned that the phone call may have been bad news, but Bruce kept my mind occupied. He was a film student at NYU and was hoping to direct one day. He'd been in New York for four years and loved it. I told him about the upcoming wedding and what we'd seen in the city so far.

When Edward reappeared, Bruce squeaked and ran away. "Did I chase off your friend?" he asked, smiling.

"I think so. I think you just intimidate him," I said, laughing. "Is everything okay?"

He nodded and explained, "Sam called and was following a new trail. They kept me on the phone. I wanted to know what they found, but it was a dead end. Sorry I left you for so long."

I snickered. "It's okay. I had company."

Bruce reappeared, bringing the check. He turned to me when we got up to leave, hugging me quickly. "You're going to make a beautiful bride, Bella," he said, grinning. "Good luck," he squeaked, running off.

Edward smiled down at me, wrapping his arm around my waist. "That you will," he murmured, kissing my hair.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

I knew why I was drawn to my Bella. I loved her more and more each day, and that was never more evident than to how I was unable to stop myself from touching her the night before. Nothing could bring me close enough to her. It was a feeling I hadn't felt before, aside from the draw to her blood prior to my leaving. The fact that she recognized it shocked me...even more, that she knew how to handle it.

It still took me by surprise when my angel could tell when someone was good. Despite Bruce's reaction to me, his thoughts on Bella were similar to hers. It made me wonder what strengths and talents she would receive once she was a vampire.

We wandered the rest of the day in lower Manhattan, arriving at Battery Park in the late afternoon. After spending a few minutes there, we took the train back to the hotel to get ready for dinner.

We were leaving late the next day. The morning was officially Valentine's Day, and I had something planned for her, but tonight, I wanted to be able to take her out.

When she stepped out, saying, "Okay, I'm ready," my heart, had it been beating, would have stopped completely.

"My God, you're beautiful," I said, my eyes drinking her in. I would have to thank my sisters for their influence.

She was in a short, black dress that hugged every curve. Her legs looked miles long, ending in some deadly, strappy high heels and making her legs look more defined. Her hair was twisted up, with wisps caressing her neck.

"Thank you," she said, blushing, which completed her look to perfection. "Not too bad yourself," she said, snickering and gesturing to my suit. "I don't think I've seen you in a suit since prom."

I chuckled. "You're probably right. Shall we?" I asked, holding out my arm.

We were greeted by a young blonde woman, whose mind exploded into obscene thoughts when she looked at me. I flinched, trying to shut her out.

Bella noticed my reaction and squeezed my hand as we walked to our table.

The waitress introduced herself as Connie, saying she would give us a minute, but she only looked in my direction.

When Connie returned, I indicated that she should take Bella's order, that I wasn't having anything. She nodded and took the order.

Bella smirked once Connie had gone. "It's like Port Angeles all over again."

"Not quite. I think she may be worse." I sighed. "And at least I can touch you now," I said, taking her hand.

"Hmm," she mused, "that _is_ better."

Connie came back, bringing Bella's meal, but then stood too close to me for comfort. "Are you sure I can't get you anything?" she asked, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"He's sure," my Bella sneered, and I watched as the fire flashed in her eyes, looking from the woman's hand to her face.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

_Oh hell no,_ I thought. It was all fun and games when someone was looking at Edward, but _no one_ touched him. I was well aware of what he looked like...beautiful, dark, flawless, with that crazy sex hair that just screamed "pull me." My dark angel. Only _I_ got to touch him...

I never thought much about what I would be like once I was changed into a vampire. My only concern was to be with Edward, but at that moment, I knew I would have ripped her arm right off her body.

"He's sure," I said, raising my eyebrow and looking at her face.

She slowly lifted her hand, and I saw Edward's face relax.

"Thank you," I said, making sure she knew it wasn't for the food.

I watched her walk away, secretly wishing someone would trip her. Then I heard Edward's voice.

"Um, love," he said tentatively. "Are you okay?"

I realized what my posture must have looked like: stiff and angry. I took a deep breath, trying to let it go, but I was having a hard time. "Yeah, give me a minute," I said, feeling my phone vibrate in my purse.

It was a text from Alice.

**A: Use it, Bells. Don't you feel like dancing? ;)**

A rough laugh escaped my mouth, and I looked up at Edward.

"Who was that?" he asked, and I realized that he looked a little afraid.

"Alice," I said, snickering. "She saw...well, this..." I explained, grinning.

"Ah." He smiled. "Are you ready?"

Was I? Could I do what Alice told me to? I wasn't sure. I wanted to do this for Edward, but I was scared stiff. My phone went off again.

**A: Yes, and it will ROCK. Trust me.**

Edward lifted an eyebrow at me, and I just said, "She said to go before she does it again."

We were in the elevator, heading upstairs, when he turned to me. "That's not what she said. You aren't telling the truth," he said, looking worried. "Am I in trouble?"

_Uh oh_, I thought. _Here goes nothing._

His tie was right in front of me, and I reached up, wrapping it around my hand. "Do you trust me, Edward?" I asked, pulling him closer.

"With my life," he breathed, his lips close to mine.

I stared at his lips and then looked back up to his eyes. "Good," I said, rubbing my lips against his. "I want to have a little fun with you. May I?"

His mouth twitched up into his crooked grin. "Okay," he said weakly.

He leaned in closer for a kiss, and I put my fingers on his lips. "Ah, ah, ah," I said. "Not until I say so." _Holy Christ, _I thought. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

He groaned, nodding, and gave me a sly look.

My brain was flying as we walked to the door, but when he let us in, I knew I could do this. I walked over to the table, pulling out a straight back chair. "Sit," I said and almost laughed as he just about flew to it.

Edward sat down, tossing his jacket onto the table and watching me walk around him.

I stepped between his legs, grabbing his tie again. Loosening it, I asked, "Is it hard, Edward? To hear other women's thoughts?"

He nodded, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Why?"

"The only thoughts I want to hear, I can't," he said, looking into my eyes. "Most thoughts are crude. They put me in scenarios that I would only want with you."

"Hmm," I said, trying not to kiss him for such a good answer. I slid his tie off his neck, tossing it away. "What thoughts would you want to hear from me?" I asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Everything," he answered quickly, cocking his head to the side.

"Good answer," I said, smiling at him. "Okay, well, would you like to know what I'm thinking right now?" I asked, pulling his shirt from his waistband and pushing it over his shoulders.

"Always." His voice was husky.

"I'm thinking I want this shirt," I said, pulling it from behind him. "May I?"

"Yes," he answered, watching me drape it over my arm. "All that I have is yours."

"Thank you. I'm beginning to realize that," I continued, stating the truth.

"Good," he said, smiling.

"Don't move from that spot," I ordered softly, walking into the other room.

He chuckled. "Yes, ma'am."

I dropped my dress, studying myself in the mirror. I had on the red underwear set that Rose had picked out – boy shorts and a demi bra. I slipped on Edward's shirt, leaving it unbuttoned, tying it at my stomach, and rolling up the sleeves. I shook down my hair, letting it stay just a little wild.

I walked back into the room, flipping on the stereo to Paula Cole's "Feelin' Love." Moving over in front of Edward, I stepped between his legs again.

His eyes raked down my body, and he gasped. "Jesus..."

I stepped on his thigh with my high heel and said, "Who do you belong to, Edward?"

"You. Oh, God, only you," he said, reaching out to touch my leg.

I grabbed his wrist. "The rule of the lap dance is you don't get to touch," I said, letting go.

His hand dropped, gripping the under side of the chair. He groaned, and I watched his eyes turn coal black as I took my foot down.

Using the rhythm of the music and his every limb, I slid up and down his body. I walked around the chair, running my hands through his hair roughly, and heard the chair's wood creak. The poor chair might not make it through the three-minute song.

I walked back in front of him, straddling one of his thighs and gripping the back of the chair. I heard a crack of wood. Sitting down in his lap and grinding my now soaking wet core on his hard thigh, I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him.

I'd barely grazed my lip across his, when he whispered, "Baby, I can't hold back. Please let me touch you."

I nodded and was instantly enveloped in his arms. His lips crashed into mine, and we both groaned. His mouth broke from mine, laving his tongue down my neck, and then his voice was in my ear. "You are so fucking sexy, and you don't even know it."

I whimpered when his hands slipped inside my shirt and cupped my breasts. He stopped, looking up at me, and said darkly, "My turn." He stood me on my feet before standing up himself and picking up his tie. He stepped in front of me and asked, "Now...do you trust me?"

"With everything that I have," I said, not having to think about it.

"Good," he said, kissing my forehead.

His lips met mine again, and I felt myself being lifted up and carried through the room. Edward laid me down, hovering over me. He moved away much too soon, and I groaned. Pulling the tie through his hands, he studied me, and then he wrapped the tie around my eyes, and my world went dark.

I felt him straddle my legs, tugging the knot at my stomach. "Oh, love, there are no words for what you just did for me," he said, lifting me up to take the shirt off. He laid me back down, running his hands from my thighs to my shoulders, grazing over my breasts. "And this..." he said, running his thumbs over my nipples. "You look like a present I need to unwrap."

He slid his hands to my back, and I felt my breasts fall free. I groaned, reaching for him. He took my hands, set them at my side, and said, "Same rules apply, love. No touching."

I pouted, knowing what my lip would do to him, and instantly, he was sucking on it, swirling his tongue from one side to the other.

"Damn lip," he muttered, backing away.

He cupped my breasts, and my back arched when his mouth met my already aching nipple. I fisted the sheets in order not to grab him to pull him closer. He twisted his tongue around my nipple over and over, eventually sucking it into his mouth.

He trailed his mouth up to my neck, kissing where my pulse was erratic. "I used to be drawn to your blood, Isabella," he whispered in my ear, licking the shell all the way up. "But not anymore. There are other..._flavors _I crave more."

The blindfold took away my sight, and the rest of my senses were now hypersensitive. I could smell his breath, his skin, I could hear his breathing, deep and low, and I could feel..._everything_. I could feel his arousal on my stomach through his pants, feel his hands ghosting down my side, feel his hair brush against my skin when he bent to kiss me, feel his thighs flex against mine. I was shaking with desire.

"Your skin here tastes like crème and strawberries," he whispered, licking up from my collarbone to my ear. "And here," he said, taking my nipple into his mouth, "and here," he continued, doing the same to the other one, "tastes like pure sugar."

Edward trailed his tongue down to just below my bellybutton, placing a long, slow, open-mouthed kiss to the tender skin. I twitched at his cool breath tickling me and felt him smile against my skin.

"Sensitive?" he asked, and I nodded, smiling. He did it again, and I writhed under his mouth. "It tastes like honey."

His hands were trailing the edge of my underwear, and he said, "These have to go." He slid them down, his fingers brushing my skin all the way down. I felt him leave the bed, but then his hands were at my ankles, taking off my shoes. He kissed the top of each foot, setting them flat down on the bed with my knees up.

He kissed the inside of my right knee and then my left, trailing his tongue almost to where I needed him the most. My hips jerked upwards, and my fingernails went through the sheet. "Hmm," he said, rubbing my waxed mound. "This is different."

"You were—oh shit," I gasped as his finger slid between my lips, "a little preoccupied last night." My head flew back into the pillow.

"Mmm, true." He wrapped his arm around my hip. "But this, love..." he said, his breath right at my apex, "this is all Bella, and I can't stop fucking craving it." He nearly growled the last bit before swiping his tongue from one end of me to the other, making me cry out his name.

He licked all that had seeped out around my thighs and back to my heated center. His tongue entered me over and over and up to my nub, causing me to grip the sheets tighter. It felt like he was French kissing my core, and I was losing it.

"Come for me, love," he growled into me. "I want it all."

"Edward," I sobbed, coming so hard that tears soaked his tie. It seemed like forever until my spasms calmed down.

He crawled back up my body, rubbing my sides until it all subsided.

Edward reached up and pulled off the blindfold, kissing me hungrily. I fisted my hands in his hair, trying to get him closer. Our tongues glided against one another's, just content to be back together.

He pulled back, wiping my tears away. "You are everything to me, did you know that?" he whispered.

I nodded, new tears spilling down my cheeks. I couldn't stop staring into his eyes; they were still dark but so warm when he looked at me. I knew it was hitting me hard like it had hit him last night, and I was helpless to stop it. In the light of day, in school, at home, I could fight it. I couldn't fight it wrapped in his arms. It was impossible.

He wiped my tears and said, "Uh oh... Is that what I looked like last night?" His smile was so warm and full of love.

I nodded, a laugh escaping through my tears.

"Oh, baby," he said, kissing me sweetly, taking my top lip into his mouth and then my bottom. "I'm so in love with you," he whispered against my mouth.

"I love you, too," I wept. "Please make love to me. Please."

He reached down, unbuckling his belt. Soon, his pants were on the floor with everything else we had been wearing. He settled between my legs, and they tangled with his. I wanted to feel him all around me. He slid into me, whispering, "I'm so yours. Everything about me is owned by you." He was gentle, sweet, loving me the way I needed.

He told me he would never leave me again, that he couldn't wait to call me his wife. He whispered how much he loved me and that I was his just as much as he was mine. When he said that he couldn't wait until I was unbreakable so that he couldn't hurt me ever again, tears coursed down my face, and I came, shuddering and gripping his shoulders.

I awoke to the sound of sirens. I realized that in New York, they were much more frequent that anywhere else. I couldn't remember Phoenix having this many.

I reached for Edward, but he wasn't there. I sat up, turned on the light, and saw a folded note by the lamp.

_My beautiful valentine,_

_I had to step out for a few hours. I hope to be back before you have a chance to even miss me. Since someone has kept you up late and woken you up early, I hope that you sleep in._

_I love you with all that I am, all that I have._

_All my love,_

_Edward_

I snickered at the note and tossed back the covers. I needed a human moment. While I was in there, I decided that the bathtub was way too tempting and ran a hot bath to soothe my sore muscles.

I dressed in a blue tank top and boy shorts, settling on the couch to listen to my iPod on the stereo. I put on Edward's playlist, added a few of my own, and set it on random.

I tried to stay awake, but the harder I tried, the heavier my eyelids became.

The dreams came fast and powerful. I knew I was dreaming, which made them that much more frightening because I couldn't escape them.

The darkness seemed to be prevalent. There was rain – a lot of rain. I was running through the trees, pulling someone along with me that I didn't know, but Victoria appeared in front of me. She kicked the person with me. She grabbed me, cutting off my air, and then slammed me into something hard. Everything flashed, and I was staring up into the canopy of trees, gasping at a pain in my chest.

I flew up off the couch, looking around. I was holding my chest, and my hair was damp with sweat.

Edward came into the room, looking like he had just finished a shower and was in the middle of getting dressed. His hair was still damp, and his shirt was unbuttoned.

"Bella?" He sat down next to me and wiped the sweat from my brow with his cool hand. "Nightmare, love?" he asked, his face full of worry as he pulled me into his lap.

I nodded, still shaking with a hand at my heart.

"I would have moved you back to bed, but you were sleeping so soundly that I didn't dare touch you," he said, noticing my disorientation.

I melted to his chest, burying my face in his neck and inhaling him. He was still slightly warm from the shower and smelled like home.

He brushed my sweat dampened hair from my face and asked, "You want to talk about it?"

"Victoria," I mumbled against the skin of this neck.

He nodded, rubbing light circles on my back. "It's okay. Just a dream." His voice was soothing. He rocked me slightly, calming me almost instantly.

I pulled back to look at his face, noticing that his eyes were much lighter. "Um, Edward, where did you hunt in New York City?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Central Park Zoo," he said.

My mouth fell open in shock, and he started laughing. "No, really, there's some wooded areas upstate."

"Oh, okay. For a minute there, I thought you couldn't resist the zebras or polar bears or something," I said, snickering.

"Ew, no," he said, his nose wrinkling adorably. "Zebras are too much like horses, and Emmett would like the polar bears better than I would."

I giggled, kissing his nose. I happened to glance around the room then and gasped. There were roses everywhere...large vases of them – red, white, pink... "Whoa," I said, trying to take them all in. "They're so pretty!" I squealed, sounding like Alice.

"They pale in comparison to you," he said, pulling me closer and kissing me softly. "Happy Valentine's Day, love." He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a little blue box with a white bow.

I took the box, staring at him for a moment.

He chuckled and said, "I know you don't like me to give you things, but humor me. You already let me put the most important one on you." He was turning my engagement ring around and around. "_Please?_"

He was absolutely impossible to resist. I opened the box and stared at a gorgeous, three-diamond ring. "Each one represents something different...past, present, and future," he said, taking it out and sliding it onto my right hand. "I couldn't resist," he murmured, staring at my hand. "We have a past, both good and bad...our present is fantastic...and I can't wait for the future." He raised my hand to his lips and kissed my engagement ring.

"It's perfect," I whispered, loving the symbolism of it more than anything. "Thank you," I breathed, tears welling up. I kissed him to show how much I meant it.

We were quiet for a while, listening to the music still playing. "Crazy For You" by Madonna started to play, and I leaned in, kissing him softly, running my hand through his still damp hair.

We kissed long and deep, letting the music create a bubble around us. I sat up, changing my position to straddle his legs.

He moaned when my hands slid inside his open shirt. Edward's hands were on my thigh and lower back. There was no urgency, no grinding, no tearing of clothing...just the music and our mouths gently caressing.

I broke for air, kissing down his neck to where his shoulder started. "What time do we need to leave?" I asked, pulling back, and he touched his forehead to mine.

"We need to check out in a few hours," he said and then asked, "Why?"

I just shrugged, twirling his hair at the back of his neck in my fingers. I missed everyone at home, but I had really liked having Edward all to myself for the past few days. "Just wanted to know how much longer I get just us before we get back to school, family, Charlie, and the wedding Nazi," I said, snickering.

He laughed, standing up with me, my legs wrapped around his waist. "You're right. We shouldn't waste one second," he said, grinning and walking quickly to the bed.

I started laughing but stopped shortly when his mouth attached to my neck and his hands gripped my bottom.

~oOo~

The plane ride was long, but I slept on Edward's chest most of the way. He was content, listening to my iPod, playing with my hair, and humming softly. It was a perfect ending to an amazing weekend.

We pulled into his driveway, and I was immediately wrapped up by Alice. "You guys had fun, but I missed you!" she squealed. Both statements were absolutely true.

I kissed the top of her head, laughing. Edward and Jasper just shook their heads, chuckling.

"I told you it would rock," she whispered in my ear.

I just laughed and nodded, both sad and glad to be home.


	20. Chapter 20

**All songs can be found on my blog: drotuno. blogspot. com (without spaces) and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 20

**EDWARD**

"You have _got_ to be kidding me, Alice." I heard my angel's shrill anger as she spoke to my sister. "There's not a chance in hell I'm wearing that."

With amusement, I watched the debate taking place in my doorway from my spot on the bed, feeling sorry for my Bella. There was no way to fight whatever it was that Alice had gotten into her head.

Today was going to be sunny and warm. It was the first day of spring break, and my family wanted to go swimming. The great debate was over bathing suits.

"Fine," Alice said, shocking both of us. "Then this one." She shoved another one into Bella's hand.

I watched her eye the tiny, blue and white piece of material and raise a perfect eyebrow at my sister. "It's six in one hand...half a dozen in the other," she mumbled, looking to me for help.

"Don't look at me," I said, chuckling. "I try to ignore her, but I can't." I looked at the bikini in her hand, and my face betrayed me. I wanted to see her in it, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Alice snorted, thinking, _You have no faith in me whatsoever. That's for you, jerk._

Bella watched my face, raising another dangerous eyebrow, and said, "Pervert." She tried not to smile when I busted out laughing. "Fine!" she snapped. "Everyone's against me. Where's Esme when I need her?"

Esme had become Bella's protector of all things family. Ever since the "almost accident" with Emmett and tickling, Esme had taken it upon herself to make sure that we didn't drive my angel over the edge. Together, my family was powerful in many ways. For poor Bella, her quiet nature was just the opposite of what we were like, and they were testing her limits more and more.

I saw the love she had for my family, and it made me happy that she had slowly developed a relationship with each member differently. She and my sisters were inseparable best friends...from beauty products to girl talk. With my brothers, she was the baby girl, testing them over and over in wonderful bouts of wit and sarcasm. But it was with Carlisle and Esme that I loved to watch her.

I'd always had a strong bond with them, and seeing her develop the same made me sure of my decision to change her. She loved them like her own parents. She didn't see much of Renee and had fallen into a warm bond with Esme. She and Carlisle would pour over books, debating characters. With him, she also found peace, going to him with questions and concerns that I was too close or emotional to answer. He wanted her to be whole. He often mentioned the abuse she'd had at the hands of Jacob, and he used the time he spent with Bella to council her.

"New Hampshire, love," I said, chuckling. "She's looking at houses for next year. And we aren't against you. Wear what you want."

Alice growled low at me, and I rolled my eyes at her.

Bella huffed, rolling her eyes, and then walked into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Alice's thoughts hit me then. _HA! She's decided to wear it!_ She stuck her tongue out at me and walked out the door.

I shook my head and thought that my life couldn't be more different than this same time last year. I was slowly coming to terms with my love and making her like me. Lately, the more I thought about it, the more I liked it. I didn't know if I could do it, but the thought made my head spin from happiness. After our Valentine's trip and the bruises I'd left on her, I was determined never to let it happen again.

Last year at this time, I was living like a nomad, traveling and hunting Victoria. I'd tried unsuccessfully not to think of Bella at all but had failed on a minute to minute basis. I'd missed her until I'd thought my chest would crack with the pain of it. I'd found myself losing large chunks of time, just sitting and remembering her. It was how I'd lost Victoria most of the time.

Bella finally emerged from the bathroom dressed in tiny denim shorts and a blue tank top. I could see the blue and white bikini underneath. She'd pushed her hair back from her face with a headband, and she looked amazing.

My face must have shown what I was thinking because she said, "You're biased, Edward." She snorted and rolled her eyes. "The bathroom's yours," she said, pulling me up by my hand.

"I don't think I'm biased. I think you're beautiful in everything and _nothing_," I said, watching her face flush. Chuckling, I kissed her quickly.

I heard her mumble, "You're a dangerous man, Mr. Cullen," and smiled, grabbing my shorts and heading into the bathroom to change.

~oOo~

We were going to a lake a few miles north of the house. It was a place that Emmett had found years ago when we'd first moved here. There were alcoves and waterfalls, hiding us from the world on a sunny day.

I carried her on my back as usual, loving the feeling of her body close to mine.

When the water came into view, I heard her gasp. "It's beautiful," she said, squeezing me close.

I smiled, setting her on her feet. "It's also going to be cold until you get used to it," I said, pulling her close.

"Come on, Bella," Alice called from the shore. "Your spring break won't always be this sunny and warm. It's going to start raining in a few days and won't stop."

We walked over to where the girls were laying down blankets and stripping out of their shorts and shirts.

Bella followed their example, and I couldn't help the groan that escaped me when I saw the bathing suit that Alice had forced upon her. She was flawless, the suit highlighting everything good about her body. It was blue with white flowers, and it did things to my body that I couldn't stop.

Before I could react, Emmett guffawed, shoving me in the water and diving in after me. "That ought to cool you down," he said when I came up sputtering.

The girls were laughing, and Bella was flushing crimson.

I pulled my now soaked T-shirt off, tossing it to the shore. "Thanks, Em," I said, grinning and launching myself at him, wishing I could drown him.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

Watching the guys wrestle in the water was nothing short of hysterical. Jasper would kick in a wave of calm and then tackle the both of them. Edward could read every thought Emmett had and would dodge him perfectly. Emmett was like watching a polar bear try to catch a seal, all arms and splashes. On top of all of that, they all sparkled like glitter. They were beautiful.

I wasn't ready for the cold water yet. I was enjoying the rare bit of sunshine that Forks held out on me. I sat on the blankets with Alice and Rose, making fun of our silly men. Edward avoided being tackled by Emmett just in time for him to smash into a boulder, causing a chunk to crack off and fall into the water. Emmett came up sputtering, a string of profanities leaving his lips.

A laugh escaped me, causing me to hold my sides. The next thing I knew, Emmett was towering over me, dripping wet.

"Oh, shit," I said, still laughing. "I'm sorry, Em. It was funny. Maybe you shouldn't try catching the man that can read your mind."

Rose and Alice giggled and nodded. I heard Edward's laugh from somewhere behind Emmett.

"You think it's funny, Bells?" he asked with an evil grin, bending down to scoop me up. He was freezing cold and wet. I squealed, kicking against him. "Let's see how you like the cold water," he said, tossing me in.

Holy crow, it was cold. I came up, gasping for air. "Damn, it's freezing. Emmett, you ass," I said, giggling. "Maybe if your thoughts weren't so freaking crystal clear, you would stand a chance." Next, I was hit with a wave of water. "Did you just cannonball me?" I asked, sliding my headband from my hair and slinging it to Alice.

"Yes, he did," Edward said, chuckling.

The water suddenly became warm. Either I was getting used to it, or being so close to Edward caused heat to flow through me. His hands were ghosts under the water, sliding over my body and pulling me closer. Loud screams and laughs came from behind me, and I saw Jasper grab Alice and jump in with her. Emmett had thrown Rose over his shoulder like a caveman and then dived in head first.

I laughed, shaking my head and turning back to Edward. There was no other word for him but hot. Just gorgeous standing next to me in the water. His hair was wet and dark, slicked back from his face. His bare torso was sparkling and beaded with water.

I slid my hands up his chest and around his neck, giggling. "You're pretty when you're wet." I couldn't help but wrap my legs around his waist.

Edward snickered. "So are you," he said, but his eyes went black. His hands came to rest on my bottom, squeezing me lightly. I knew he wasn't discussing the lake water.

"We're the same temperature," I said, pulling in closer. "That's a first."

He groaned, putting his forehead to mine. "Soon," he whispered, "it won't be a rarity."

I looked into his eyes, getting lost in them, and saw pure love and devotion. His breathing was heavy, and I recognized his mood instantly.

"Oh, boy," I said, cupping his face and smiling softly. "There it is again. Baby, are you having a moment?" I asked, rubbing my nose against his.

His lips met mine, softly at first, deepening when his tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth to him and sighed at the taste of him. I swirled mine with his, causing a moan to escape him.

When he broke from my mouth, trailing his tongue down my neck, he said, "Yes," against my skin.

I pulled his face up to look at me. "Do we need to go home, Edward?" I wasn't having him wait too long and regret hurting me again. He hadn't really hurt me, but he _had_ beaten himself up about it. I would rather address the issue first thing. I looked around, and we were alone; our family had disappeared.

He shook his head. "No," he whispered, staring in my eyes. "There's something I want to show you." He pulled me by my hand toward the waterfall, ducking under and coming out on the other side. It was dark except for a ray of sunshine beaming in from the side. There were rocks all around, creating a natural bench.

He pulled himself up, sitting and opening his arms to me. I climbed up, straddling his legs. He was killing me, his board shorts riding low on his hips, his strong arms wrapping around me.

He watched me look around us, smiling lightly. "You know what I was doing a year ago?" he asked sadly.

"No, Edward," I begged, "don't. Please." I hugged him closer.

"I was sitting in the middle of some forest somewhere, thinking I was an idiot," he said, his voice breaking my heart. "I'd been thinking about you, the way you spoke my name in your sleep, the way you smiled at me in class, dancing with you at prom...and I lost two days. Two whole days, love," he said, gripping my hips.

"We're here, baby," I told him. I knew I had to break his cycle of thinking. I reached down, rubbing my hand along his length in his shorts. "Right here," I whispered. "Focus on the now." I rubbed my lips along his jaw line, slowly working my hand into his shorts.

"I need you, Bella," he whispered, his voice sounding close to a sob.

"I know," I said, smiling against his skin. I managed to release him from his shorts, still rubbing him.

His hands slid down my sides, untying the bottoms of my bathing suit. I lifted slightly so he could pull it from me.

I slid down his length, groaning and resting my head on his shoulder. "Where are you, Edward?" I asked, pulling back and looking in his eyes.

"With you," he groaned as I slid up and down on him.

"What are you doing with me?" I asked, gripping his hair hard and trailing my tongue down his neck.

He moaned, burying his face against my shoulder.

"Say it, Edward," I commanded. "I want to hear what you're doing to me."

He growled, low and deep. "I'm fucking your sweet pussy," he snapped, bucking under me and going in deeper. His eyes snapped back to mine, and they were no longer sad but fiercely lustful.

I cried out his name, crashing my lips into his, sucking his tongue. Our hips met at a delicious rhythm, frantic and hungry.

I leaned back slightly, letting his hand catch my back. His other hand pulled my bathing suit top aside, and he attached his lips to my nipple, licking and sucking. I was shuddering, getting close, and he pulled me back to his lips.

His hand snaked between us, his thumb caressing my clit in an almost evil manner. "What do you want, my love?" he asked, a smug smile on his face.

My head went back, my hips still working him. He pinched my nub, and I saw stars, crying out his name again.

"I want to come," I gasped.

"How do you want to come?" he asked, using two fingers to twist my clit over and over.

"I want to come all over your cock, your hands, your face...I don't fucking care!" I screamed. My coil was tight, cracking at the edges.

"There's my bad girl," he said, crashing his lips into mine and swirling his thumb torturously one more time.

I fell off the edge, gripping his shoulders, my mouth still attached to his. I suckled his bottom lip, grazing my teeth on it.

I ground into him, hard, and his breath caught. I slammed down on him when he came, and he gasped, "Holy fuck!"

I was shivering from being out of the water and from the spasms that were racing through me as I looked up at Edward.

He kissed me softly. "How do you do that?" he asked, smiling against my lips.

"Do what?" I asked in answer, my breathing still heavy. A shiver wracked my whole frame.

"Here, let's get you back in the water," he said, handing me my bottoms.

I tied them back on, fixed my top, and then slipped back in the water. Edward wrapped me around him again, and we came out from under the waterfall into the sun.

"Do what, Edward?" I asked again, curious.

He put his forehead to mine, closing his eyes. "You know what it takes to deal with me every time," he said.

I snorted, smiling at him. His eyes opened, looking confused. "I know you. I know your moods, what causes them. I may not know where you were in nineteen fifty eight, but I know what happens when you talk about when we were apart. I know that I can bring you right back here," I said, motioning between us. "It's the same way you know when I start to panic, letting silly moments get to me, thinking you're going to disappear. You know _exactly_ what to do or say, right?" I asked, and he smiled.

"We were in Denali," he said, looking at me. I must have looked confused. "In nineteen fifty eight, we were in Denali."

I sneered, thinking of Tanya. "Oh," was all I could manage.

"You know...when you're jealous..." he started, fighting a smile.

"Shut it!" I quipped, splashing water in his face and trying to swim away.

He caught me quickly, laughing and throwing me up and into the water. I screamed after clawing my way back up, sputtering. I heard laughter and saw that everyone else was back, watching us.

Edward swam over to me, chuckling. I reached like I was going to wrap my arms around his waist and then yanked his shorts down, swimming away. I was laughing at the look of shock on his face.

"You really shouldn't have done that," he said menacingly. He caught me again, pulling me close and grinding into me, his board shorts still down. I was laughing until his arousal grazed against me in just the right place, and then it morphed into a groan.

"Guys, please," Jasper begged, snickering.

I backed away from Edward, heading to shore, and snickered at him as he pulled his shorts back up.

"She started it," he whined to Jasper.

I climbed out, still chuckling, and sat down next to the girls to let the sun warm my skin.

"You two are insatiable," Rose said, laughing.

"Oh!" I smirked. "That's like the pot calling the kettle black!" I looked at both of them. "And just where did you two disappear to?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and watching them smile. "Right. Hypocrites."

Alice snorted. "Point taken, Bells," she said. "Oh, that new romantic comedy starts tonight. Do you guys want to go?" she asked, looking around at everyone.

Emmett and Jasper nodded.

Rose said, "Yeah, that sounds fun."

I looked at Edward, and he just shrugged. "Okay," I said. "Sure. Are we going to Seattle or Port Angeles?" I asked, looking over at Alice.

She thought for a minute. "We can go to Seattle if you want to invite Angela and Ben," she said knowingly. That had been exactly what I was thinking. "Besides, I have another project for her."

We hung out by the lake for a few more hours, all of us sitting on the blankets. I was sitting up with Edward's head in my lap. His eyes were closed as I ran my fingers absently through his hair. He was humming softly to himself. I looked at him, smiling. He was just as beautiful upside down.

Alice called Angela, inviting her to the movies. She and Ben had been planning on going and said they would meet us there.

"What are we going to see again?" Jasper asked, laying his head in Alice's lap like Edward was in mine.

"Jazz..." She sighed patiently. "That new Sandra Bullock movie. It looks romantic."

"It looks funny, Ali," Rose said, flipping through her magazine as she leaned against Emmett's legs. "I don't know about romantic." She flipped a page and laughed. "Oh, here we go... 'Hottest Love Scenes In Movies.'"

"_Top Gun_," Alice squealed. "All that tongue action," she giggled.

I snickered, shaking my head at her.

"That's on here," Rose said, laughing. "What else?"

"_From Here To Eternity_," Jasper said. "That beach scene is iconic."

"Yup," Rose said, "that's there, too."

"_Nine and a Half __Weeks_," Emmett said, laughing. "That shit was insane."

"Isn't that the one with the fridge and all the food?" Jasper asked, laughing and wrinkling his nose.

"Yes," Rose said, chuckling. "That isn't on here, perv. Oh, look, Ali...your movie's on here!" She laughed. "_Titanic_."

I wrinkled my nose. "Oh, dear God, Alice," I said. "Was it the nude posing for the drawing, or the car in storage."

"The car," Edward and Alice said at the same time. His eyes never opened, but he still chuckled.

"Shut up, Edward," Alice giggled, kicking his leg.

"_Ghost_," I said, "but the movie was sad."

Alice leaned in closer to Rose, reading over her shoulder. "Yeah, that's there. It was sad, but the messiness was excellent."

I laughed, still playing with Edward's hair.

"_Coyote Ugly_," Emmett called out, snickering.

"Ooh, that one was good," Rose said, flipping a page. "Nope, not on here, but it should be. You couldn't tell where the girl ended and the guy began."

"_Cruel Intentions_," Edward said from my lap. I looked down, and his eyes were still closed.

"Nice one, bro," Jasper said. "I forgot about that movie."

"Me, too," Alice said. "Let's see what it says...Ryan Phillippe and Reese Witherspoon prove that what you can't have, you can't resist. All the endless desperate-for-you gazes back and forth between the two give way to one heated love scene. How fitting, Edward," she said, laughing.

He chuckled, pulling his knees up and causing his shorts to fall down just enough to show off some of his thighs.

"Oh, Bella," Rose said. "Your _Pretty Woman_ is in here, piano scene and all" She was laughing, and everyone else joined her.

I laughed, rolling my eyes, and said, "That was my mom's movie. God, she wore that out when she first got the video. Besides, what does Richard Gere know?" I asked, snickering and waving it off.

I happened to look down, and Edward was staring up at me. "Nothing," he said, smiling my favorite crooked smile.

I couldn't resist him. I bent down, kissing his lips, my hair shielding us. His hand wove into my hair, pulling me closer. I traced my tongue across his lips, pulling his top lip in softly. Upside down kisses were _good_, I noted.

"Nope, nothing," I said against his lips, causing him to chuckle.

I looked up, and his family was silent.

"You didn't," Emmett gasped.

"What?" Edward and I asked at the same time.

"On the piano?" Jasper asked, his face in shock.

"Oh, for God's sakes," Alice said, looking at the two of them like they were children. "That was ages ago."

"Yeah, it was," Rose said with a bored voice. "_A History Of Violence_ is on here; what was that?"

"Ooh," Emmett said. "That was with Viggo Mortensen and Maria Bello."

"Is that the cheerleader thing you tried to get me to do, Emmett?" Rose asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, it was awesome," Emmett raved.

Rose just rolled her eyes and went back to the page.

I just laughed and lay down. Edward rolled over onto his stomach, using my thighs as a pillow, and wrapped his arm around my legs. I was never more glad of Emmett's short attention span in my life.

It was my turn to close my eyes, but I reached for Edward's hand, lacing our fingers together. I felt his lips on my skin, and I looked down just as he left an open-mouthed kiss on my thigh. I squeezed his hand at the same time as my stomach growled, and I laughed at the timing.

He chuckled, sitting up. "Come on, sweet girl. Let's get you fed." He stood up, holding a hand out for me.

"Yeah, we should go get ready for the movies anyway," Alice said, lifting Jasper off her lap. "I've got the perfect outfit for you, Bells. You'll love me for it, I promise."

We got back to the house, and everyone went off in different directions.

Edward joined me in the kitchen as I made a quick salad. "Is that all you're going to eat, love?" he asked, poking at the lettuce in my salad.

"Yes," I said, smacking his hand away. "We're going to the movies, Edward. I want popcorn," I giggled.

He chuckled, kissing my forehead.

Alice popped downstairs after I'd just finished my last bite, grabbing my hand. "Let's go!" she shrieked. "I have work to do."

"Wish me luck," I said to Edward, snickering as she pulled me away.

She dragged me in her room and said, "Okay, you'll love me for this."

She handed me jeans and a blue shirt. I held up the jeans, which were really cute, and the shirt, which was a form-fitting tank top. She pushed me toward her door, opening it just as Edward walked by.

"You don't need underwear at all. The shirt is fitted, and the jeans are too low," she said pointedly.

We heard Edward groan, and she winked at me. I shook my head, walking away from her.

"Oh, and Bella?" she said, stopping me at the door to the bathroom. "You need to bring a jacket. It'll be cold in the theatre."

"Okay, Alice," I said, smiling.

~oOo~

Soon, we were all piling into my car, driving to Seattle. With Edward's driving, we were there in no time.

It was a Saturday, and the place was packed. The lines were forever. Emmett and Jasper offered to stand in line for tickets.

Angela and Ben found us standing off to the side, and she wrapped me up in a hug. "Hey, Bells," she whispered. "I tried to call you, but you didn't answer... They're here, too."

"Damn, I didn't hear my phone," I said, looking at the missed calls. "They, who, Ang?" I asked, looking at her.

"Lauren, Jess, and Mike," she said, looking around for them. "They wanted to come as soon as they heard you would be here."

"Oh," I said. "Okay." I shrugged, leaning against the wall behind me. I mumbled something about getting a hobby, and Edward snickered next to me, kissing my head.

Alice and Rose took off to talk to Ang about some super-secret wedding thing, leaving us by the wall.

"Do I want to know?" I asked, looking up at Edward.

"No, probably not," he said, chuckling. "I'm sworn to secrecy anyway."

He leaned closer, his shoulder against the wall, facing me. I felt his hand slide into my back pocket of my jeans, and I gasped when he squeezed lightly. I turned to look at him, and his face was next to mine, full of mischief.

"This is about the whole commando thing you overheard, isn't it?" I asked, snickering.

"Absolutely." His velvet voice washed over me, and his hand came out and slid down between my legs. His finger began rubbing the inseam of my jeans.

"Edward Cullen," I snapped, making him jump. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Can you try to _not_ drive me crazy?"

He chuckled, folding his hands together in front of him, showing that he could, indeed, behave. I just snorted at him.

The girls returned, bringing Lauren, Jessica, and Mike with them. I felt, rather than heard, Edward growl low. I reached up, taking his hand.

"Hey, Bella...E-Edward," Jessica said, "I hear congratulations are in order. Getting married, huh?" Her smiled was forced.

"Yes, Jessica," Edward said silkily before I had a chance to answer. "Thank you."

I watched as Lauren eyed my ring, and Mike scowled, looking at the ground.

Lauren narrowed her eyes at me and asked, "And you're moving, too."

"Yes, Lauren," Edward said. I was loving that he was taking this punishment for me. "After the wedding, we're moving to New Hampshire. Bella and I are transferring to Dartmouth."

"Whoa," Mike finally spoke. "Dartmouth? Really?"

I nodded, smiling, but I didn't remember getting accepted yet. I looked up at Edward, and he just winked at me.

Emmett and Jasper finally showed, passing out everyone's tickets.

We were all walking through the crowd when I heard Lauren whisper to Jessica, "She must be pregnant. That's the only way."

I gripped Edward's hand, sighing.

"It doesn't matter, love," he whispered in my ear.

Before I could say anything to him, Rose stopped dead in her tracks, turning around to tower over both girls. "No, she's not. It's rude of you to assume so. What is it about her that intimidates you so much?" she quipped, launching into a tirade.

Their faces were in utter shock and fear.

"I've sat back and watched you far too long. You pick and pick on her, and she takes it, knowing it would only get worse if she said anything, knowing that you aren't worth it. You are small town, small-minded, immature girls, and you two deserve each other. You came here specifically to see her...for what? To ask her what you already know is true and then berate her because of it?" She was scaring them and everyone around them. "And you..." she snapped, pointing to Jessica, who jumped. "My brother loves _her_. Get over it."

I let go of Edward's hand, walking up and stepping between Rose and the now frozen girls. "Come on, Rose. It's okay, really," I said, looking at Emmett for help.

"Rosie, I forgot something in the car," he said, taking her hand. "Come with me to get it." He held his hand out for the key, and Edward tossed it to him.

He slowly got her to walk away, telling us to save them seats. He was whispering in her ear the whole way.

"Let's go," Jasper said, pulling Alice along. She was just as mad, her fists clenched at her sides. The biggest wave of calm hit everyone around us, and there was almost a collective sigh.

We navigated through the lobby, where Edward stopped me. "Do you still want popcorn, sweetheart?"

I nodded and said, "A Coke, too."

I was still in shock, watching him stand in line for me. Edward defended me almost on a daily basis, but I'd never seen Rose jump down someone's throat so fast.

I plopped down in my seat, sighing. I felt exhausted.

Edward handed me my popcorn and soda before sitting next to me. He lifted the arm between us, pulling me to him. "I love you," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and looked up at him. "Note to self: don't piss off Rose," I giggled, throwing a piece of popcorn in my mouth.

"Wiser words have never been said, love," he said, chuckling. He kissed me quickly and then said, "Hmm, salty. I kind of like it."

I just laughed, shaking my head.

Mike was in the row in front of us, and he turned around and said, "Bella, I want to apologize for them, really. They don't mean anything by it."

"Mike," I said, narrowing my eyes at him, "don't defend them."

"I'm not, I swear," he said, holding his hands up. "You don't see them every day like I do." He sighed. "They're lonely; they only have each other. No one has patience for them anymore. Not even Angela."

"I wonder why," Edward mumbled.

"They talk about you all the time, Bella," he said. "They envy you." His eyes shot to Edward and back to me.

"That's not my problem, Mike. Sorry," I said.

Rose came in with Emmett. She walked by me, kissing me on the head. I looked back up, and Mike had disappeared behind the seat.

The movie started as the theatre went dark. I shivered, wrapping my jacket around the front of me. I set my popcorn down and snuggled into Edward's arms. Once again, I was reminded of Mr. Banner's class. The electricity tripled between us when the lights went down.

I tried to pay attention to the movie, but it was impossible. Edward started playing with my hair and then slowly slid his hand under my jacket that was draped over me like a blanket. Luckily, there weren't many people around us, because my breath hitched when his thumb rubbed across my already hardened nipple.

He slipped his hand into the top of my shirt, palming my breast completely. I arched into his hand, my eyes rolling back. His breath was at my ear. "More?"

I nodded, my eyes squeezing shut when he licked the shell of my ear.

When he pinched my nipple, my head fell back, and he captured my mouth with his, stopping all sound coming from me. He continued to kiss me while his hand began slowly traveling lower. He reached the button of my jeans, and it was open before my next breath. He lowered my zipper, slipping his hand inside. I arched again, sucking his bottom lip into my mouth.

One finger entered me, the heel of his hand hitting just where I needed it to. I ground slightly onto his hand, and then a second finger joined the first. I didn't know if it was having to stay quiet, the fact that there were people all around us, or his amazing hand, but when he curled his fingers just right, my body started to shake.

His kiss deepened, his tongue sweeping over mine. I gripped his thigh, coming silently. Breaking from his mouth, I was breathing heavily. He removed his hand, and I watched as he took his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean.

He grabbed my hand and whispered, "Don't think about reciprocating, love. I can't be that quiet."

His lips met mine again, and I vowed to myself to take care of him when we got home.

~oOo~

Edward left early the next morning with his brothers and Carlisle to go for a hunt. I spent most of the morning curled up on the sofa, watching TV with Esme while she played with my hair.

We talked all morning about what the new places would be like. She'd found a house with a large poolhouse, which she and Carlisle were going to take while the "kids" took the main house.

She also told me that she would need to make another trip back out there, taking Edward and Carlisle with her to sign the final paperwork. My heart dropped at the thought of being separated again. The last time was three days, and we were frantic by the time he'd come home.

She saw my reaction and said, "Two days at the most, little one. I promise."

She asked about the movie night, having heard about Rose's blow up. I told her all the things that had been said, giving her a little history on Lauren and Jessica. It was nice to have a mother around to bounce these things off of.

"I think Mike is right, Bella," she said, pulling me up and wrapping an arm around me. "They envy you. It probably started your first day, little one, and you didn't even know it."

I looked at her with my eyebrow raised.

She snickered and explained, "Think about it... Here comes this smart, beautiful girl into a school where everyone has known each other their whole lives...and their parents' lives. The boys go crazy, and the girls get jealous because the boys are looking at the new girl. To make matters worse, they figure out that you're not interested in any of the normal high school drama." She started to giggle and said, "And _then_...the one boy that they all had a crush on, who wouldn't even give them the time of day, who seemed unattainable, falls for the new girl, too."

"Pretty damn hard, I might add," Edward said from the doorway.

Both of us looked up, giggling.

"Hey, my girls," he said, smiling kissing us both.

Edward sat down on the piano bench, picking up his guitar and playing. We sat quiet for a while, letting his music wash over us.

"Which do you like better?" Esme asked softly. "The piano or the guitar?"

I watched him for a moment, thinking. "Both. I can't choose," I said, smiling. "I like both, but for different reasons. The guitar is very mellow...the piano..."

"Don't ask about the piano, Esme," Jasper said, joining us at the other end of the couch and pulling Alice onto his lap. "You don't want to know, trust me."

I threw a pillow at him, which a laughing Alice dodged nicely, allowing it to hit him in the face.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Edward laughed, faltering on the song he was playing. Jasper mumbled something about girls always sticking together, causing a round of giggles from me, Alice, and Esme and earning a nod from Edward.

"Do I really not want to know?" Esme whispered in my ear.

"No, probably not," I laughed, getting a wink from Edward.

Edward started playing again, and Jasper started singing softly along with him. It was like he was just singing to Alice. I couldn't quite make out the song.

Quietly, Rose and Emmett came in. She sat next to me, and Emmett was at her feet on the floor.

I watched Edward play, morphing from song to song, unaware that anyone was even in the room, it seemed. I watched his long eyelashes rest on his cheeks when he closed his eyes, watched his long fingers on the neck of the guitar. I got lost in the muscles of his arms that his tight T-shirt highlighted.

I needed to get out of there. I could feel the emotions hitting me, and I needed him. This was not something that needed to happen when his whole family was in the room. Like an answered prayer, my stomach growled softly. Snickering, I said to Esme, "I'll be in the kitchen."

"Do you want me to make you something?" she asked, and I shook my head.

I got to the kitchen, exhaling. Walking over to the sink, I splashed cold water on my face. I was opening the fridge when movement out the window caught my attention. I walked to the back door, expecting to find Carlisle, but as soon as I opened the door, I was yanked out by my arm.

Two very hot hands gripped my arms, and I looked up into the dark, disturbed face of Jacob.

"Jake!" I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help, Bells," he said, his voice sounding desperate, his hands squeezing my arms too tight.

"Let me go," I said, squirming. "You're hurting—"

Before I could get the last word out, I was ripped out of Jake's grasp, and he was flying across the lawn, landing on his back with Edward firmly planted on his chest. Edward's hands were around Jake's throat. Jasper and Emmett were standing behind them both.

I realized that someone was holding onto me. Looking up, I saw it was Carlisle.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and I nodded.

I turned back around, and for the first time since I'd known him, I saw that Edward was barely in control, and he was fucking gorgeous.

"I told you to never touch her again!" Edward growled in his face. "Where is she, Jacob? Where's Victoria?" Venom was spraying from his mouth, flying into Jake's face.

"How did you know?" Jake's voice rasped.

"It wasn't hard to figure out, mongrel," he growled, gripping him tighter. "You can thank Bella. She figured out the last time you were here that you weren't alone. Now _where is she_?"

"Bella, please," Jake called out. "She's got my Anna. I never meant for any of this to happen."

I closed my eyes, running my hands through my hair.

I heard Edward gasp and then growl deeply. "You made a deal with her?" He must have caught something from Jake's mind because everyone looked confused.

"Yes, I'm sorry!" Jake struggled against Edward's hands. "I was stupid and angry."

"You got that right," Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

"You've been working with her all along," I whispered. "Working to get to me..."

I felt Carlisle squeeze my shoulder. He held me back for a minute, and I said to him, "I want him to tell me this to my face."

I walked over to the two of them, seeing tears coming down from his eyes. "Is it true?" I yelled, watching him flinch.

"Yes, Bells, I'm sorry," he gasped. "I was so angry. She tricked me into thinking she wanted Edward dead, not you. Please, she's got my Anna."

I looked at Edward; his eyes were black, his jaw set.

I turned back to Jacob. "What are you here for?"

"Help," was all he could manage because as soon as he thought it, Edward snapped.

"Not a chance in hell, dog," He growled, yanking Jake up by his throat and throwing him into the nearest tree. The tree was a good ten inches in diameter, and it shattered. "You will not use her as bait!"

I could see Jake shudder, trying not to transform, trying to keep himself under control. He needed to be able to speak. "It's the only way, bloodsucker," Jake yelled. "Victoria wants a trade."

"Sounds like you've got yourself quite a problem, pup," Emmett said, stalking closer. "However, since you did touch Bella, we get to kill you now, so your issues are almost over."

Jasper chuckled, inching closer as well.

"Bella," Jake pleaded. "Please, I need to get her away from Victoria."

My head started to shake, and I said, "I'm not making this decision...I can't." I was backing away, heading toward the house. "I _won't_. I can't have this many lives on my hands," I said, turning to Carlisle. "You have to do something, please," I begged. Esme came over, wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and guided me back to the deck.

"Boys," Carlisle started, "let's take a step back for a moment. Jacob, relax. What exactly does Victoria want?"

I sat down on one of the chairs and watched as Edward, Jasper, and Emmett didn't change their stance at all.

Jake looked like he had calmed a bit as he said, "She said that she would give me Anna back if I brought her Bella."

Edward growled low, stalking a step closer.

"Edward, wait," Carlisle said, walking up to him and putting a hand on him. "We aren't going to let anything happen to her, trust me. I'm just wondering if Sam might be a help on this. Jacob, would you be willing to work with your old pack again?"

"Anything," he pleaded. "I can't lose her."

"Now you know how I feel, mutt," Edward said, standing up straight.

I watched as Jake looked him over and nodded. "Yeah, I do," he said, sitting down in front of the stump of what was left of the tree and putting his head in his hands.


	21. Chapter 21

**All songs can be found on my blog: drotuno. blogspot. com (without spaces) and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 21

**EDWARD**

Jacob's thoughts were nothing but focused on his Anna. Carlisle finally got everyone to take a step back and relax while he got on the phone with Sam. From what I could see of Carlisle's thoughts and hear of Sam's end of the conversation, they were more than willing to come and talk about this situation.

I'd thought for a moment that I would kill that dog. Always showing up, touching my angel. Throwing him into the tree only made me want to hurt him more. When Bella had said he was hurting her, I'd lost it, my temper snapping like a dry twig.

Bella had gotten up to get something to eat while I was playing, and Alice had scared us all when she'd gasped from her place on the couch. "Bella," was all she'd said, and we'd all bolted out of the room.

My Bella had gone inside under the protective wing of Esme, and they were currently getting her something to eat. I could hear her heartbeat flying, and I could only guess that it was in reaction to my temper and Jacob's close proximity.

Jacob had moved to one of the chairs on the deck, sitting with his head in his hands. It was all I could do to not throw him against another tree. What held me back, besides what it would do to Bella, was that he had been manipulated by Victoria. We were all her victims in one way or another.

Bella came out with sandwiches on two plates, handing one to Jacob. "Here," she snapped. "No mustard." Her voice was terse, giving away that she clearly didn't want him here.

He looked up at her and said, "Thanks, Bells."

"Don't thank me. Thank Esme," she sniped. "She reminded me that you ate food, too. She has better manners than I do at the moment." She glared at him, and I had to fight off a chuckle.

She sat down in one of the chairs, and I sat on her other side, realizing she had yet to look at me since this whole thing began.

Before I could say anything, Jacob's thoughts betrayed him, and he said, "Bells, I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything; she just kept eating, stopping only to give him an angry glance.

Jasper's mind caught my attention. _Bro, her emotions are all over the place, and I can't get through to her. It's like she's blocking me. It's anger, worry, lust – I don't get that one – and pure fear._

I nodded, saying to Bella, "Love, are you okay?"

Still without looking at me, she said, "Yes, I'll be fine."

Jacob's mind hit me then. _Maybe she finally saw through his cold ass for the freak he is. Too bad Victoria doesn't want him dead._

"You wish, Jacob," I growled, and his head snapped to mine.

"You want to stay out of my head?" he snapped, setting the plate on the side table.

"You want to keep your thoughts civil?" I growled back, starting to stand.

"_Enough_," Bella yelled. "The both of you." She grabbed my shirt and pulled down. Turning to Jacob, she said, "I don't know what you're thinking, and I don't care, but stop it. All this is your fault. This is the perfect definition of karma. You've acted like an ass, and this is what you get. The only sad part is Anna. She's innocent in this, and she deserves better. And I don't even know her! If you can't behave, if you can't shut up and listen to how we can fix this, then leave and suffer your own consequences." Her lip was curled in hatred for him. "Maybe they should kill you, just to put you out of your misery..." she grumbled.

"Sorry, Bells," he muttered, finishing the rest of his sandwich in one large bite. His mind was in sync with mine when he thought, _Damn, that sharp temper of hers. And fuck it if she isn't right._

"She usually is," I mumbled, trying not to smile.

Jake snorted, nodding.

Carlisle came outside and said, "Sam wants to meet here in a few hours...after sundown. They want to run a patrol through their area to see if they can catch her scent first before they come over."

Bella turned to me and said, "Can you get me out of here?" I noticed she wasn't looking me in the eye. "Just until they're supposed to be here, please?"

I nodded, kissing her head.

We stood up, and she said, "Emmett?"

He popped his head out the door.

"Don't kill him, but if he's rude in any way, tie him to a tree like the good dog I know he is." She glared at Jake, daring him to fight it.

I heard my family laugh inside the house.

"Nice, Bells," Jake mumbled, rolling his eyes.

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me.

"Okay, little one," Emmett said, snickering. _God, I love her,_ he thought to me, and I just nodded, smiling.

We were heading out the driveway when I asked, "Where do you want to go?"

"Charlie's," she said, sighing. "He's fishing today."

~oOo~

**BELLA**

We pulled into the driveway at Charlie's, and for the first time in a long time, I didn't wait for Edward to open my door. I was out of my car in a shot.

There were so many things coursing through me that I couldn't see straight. I was so mad at Jake for making a stupid deal with Victoria for revenge. I was scared for Anna and myself, knowing we were pawns in this whole game. And Edward...I wanted him so badly, I was shaking.

The moment I was having when he was playing guitar had multiplied tenfold during the whole fight with Jacob. The way he looked looming over Jake was impossible to get out of my head – like pure, sexual power. I thought I could fight it by not looking at him, but it was just making it all the harder. It was a side of Edward I'd never seen. He was dangerous, dark, angry...beautiful.

I went into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water, and leaned against the counter, drinking it in large gulps.

"Bella?" Edward called softly. "Will you please talk to me?"

"We can't let anything happen to her, Edward," I said, thinking about Anna. "It's not fair to her. She has no idea what she's wrapped up in." I stood still, staring at the floor.

"We won't, but you won't be used as a trade, Bella," he said, walking closer to me. "I won't have it. I can't lose you; it's not negotiable."

"I know that," I said, sighing. "I can't believe him!" I growled to myself, my hands fisting at my sides.

"Love, why won't you look at me?" Edward asked suddenly, standing in front of me. "Did I scare you? Are you angry with me?"

"No, never," I whispered, knowing my eyes were about to betray me.

His hand reached for my face, pulling my gaze up to his. He studied my face for a moment, and I saw it register with him what was wrong with me. "Oh," he said, smiling slightly. "How long have you been fighting it?" he asked.

I looked away from him. "Since before Jake came," I said, my legs shaking. "Bad timing," I mumbled.

"Bella, look at me," he said, trying to pull my gaze up.

"I can't," I admitted, my voice trembling. "I can't, Edward. It's too strong."

"Please?" he begged, his hand caressing my face.

I leaned into it, knowing it was my undoing, knowing that I couldn't fight it any longer.

I looked up into his ochre eyes, tears rolling down my face. "I need you so badly that it's painful, Edward. And I thought I could fight it. I thought it would pass."

"I don't want you to fight it. Ever," he said, pressing his forehead to mine. "I always want to know...I need to know that you want me as much as I want you."

"Always," I confessed, feeling myself being lifted onto the counter.

"I don't care about bad timing, love," he said, smiling warmly. "It's about us, always, forever. Period. Nothing else matters. Everything can wait. It's only about you and me."

His lips met mine, and I snapped. Giving him all the credit, he caught up to me quickly. Soon, all the sounds in Charlie's house were us – lips, breaths, sighs, moans. Lips and tongues collided, leaving all talking done.

My legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him to my aching center. We removed our shirts in the blink of an eye. My bra was ripped from me as I clawed at his skin desperately, never breaking from his mouth. God, he tasted good. I whimpered, trying to take his tongue in as deep as I could.

His arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me from the counter, and soon, I was lying on the kitchen table. Edward's hands were all over me, removing my jeans and tossing them to the kitchen floor so fast that I gasped. He started kissing down my neck roughly, heading for my breasts. My nipples throbbed with how hard he sucked them in.

"Edward, please, I need you inside," I groaned, my back arching off the table.

He moaned against my skin and lifted up to drop his pants to the floor.

He entered me swiftly, causing me to scream out, "God, I love you!"

Our bodies knew exactly what they were doing. It was all instinct that took over, writhing, bucking with each other. He brought my leg up over his shoulder, and I could feel every inch of him. I needed this; I needed to feel him. He kissed down my chest, marking me over my heart with a long, low growl, saying, "Mine."

His pubic bone grazed against my clit in a delicious rhythm, causing the coil in my lower region to snap violently. I cried out his name, throwing my head back, and his mouth attached to my neck, laving his tongue to my collarbone. My spasms hadn't even settled down before he rocked his hips just the right way, hitting the sweet spot inside me. I came again, gripping his shoulders and pulling his face back to mine. He came with a deep growl, sucking my tongue into his mouth and then pulling my bottom lip in, and even in the midst of our nearly-out-of-control passion, he was careful to avoid his teeth.

He held me on the table, kissing me softly. We were still connected in the most intimate of ways. I wasn't ready to let him go yet. He put his head to mine and asked, "How's that stress level now, love?"

I giggled, pulling him up with me and groaning when we separated. "Much better," I said, still laughing. "Thanks."

He tickled my sides, causing me to squirm. "I love you, Bella," he said, pulling me to his chest.

We sat quietly for a moment, each in our own thoughts. Mine were back to the situation at hand. My distraction allowed me to think more clearly.

I went upstairs, grabbed a new bra, took a human moment, and got dressed. When I came back down, Edward had redressed, as well.

"What are we going to do, Edward?" I asked, leaning against him.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I can't let her near you. I'll lose my mind, love." He arms wound around my body, encircling himself around me.

"What did Jake do? What was in his mind?" I asked, pulling back and looking at him.

"He apparently made a deal with Victoria right after he showed up at the bookstore," he said, brushing my hair from my face. "She found him and told him the story but edited it so that it made her sound like it was me she was after. Jake still wanted you back and said that he would help her get to me." He sighed and then said, "He tried to blow her off the last time he saw you, telling her that we were too protected. He came to apologize but was going to take you to her to bait me. When he went to see Anna this morning, Victoria was there and told him the truth. He panicked when she took Anna and didn't know where else to turn."

I sighed, feeling sorry for Jake for the first time in years. "I meant it, Edward. We can't let her get hurt. I feel responsible for her," I said. "I know I'm not, but I can't help it."

"I know, love," he said, kissing the top of my head.

I looked over at the table, and a snort escaped me.

Edward looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

Snickering, I said, "I don't think I can eat at that table with Charlie _ever_ again."

He laughed, pulling me to him.

We took our time heading back, showing up at the same time as Sam and the pack. We pulled in and were met by Emmett and Jasper.

"Ed, they know where she is," Emmett said. "It was all I could do to hold that dog back from running to her." He frowned. "They're all here, trying to figure out what we can do for the poor girl."

Edward nodded, kissed my forehead, and then left me with Jasper.

Jasper looked at me and said, "You're feeling better." He was smiling as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

I snorted and said, "I had to get out of here. I couldn't deal with Jake in my face, knowing he was willing to sell me to Victoria." I sighed, leaning against him, and walked to the deck where everyone was sitting.

"Yeah, that's why you left," Jasper teased, chuckling.

"Shut it, you," I told him, laughing.

Seth walked over, sweeping me up in a big hug, but he looked serious. "Hey, Bells," he said, sighing. "I told you Jake was trouble."

I just shook my head at him before moving over and sitting between Edward and Alice, with Seth on the ground in front of me. Alice laid her head on my shoulder, groaning. I looked down at her and could see the frustration on her face.

"Headache?" I asked, kissing the top of her head.

She just nodded, smiling lightly. I was sure she was remembering a conversation we'd had.

Edward watched us, a slight smile on his face.

"Sam, where are they exactly?" Carlisle asked.

"Cliffside, right on the line between our two territories," he said. "There's more than one of your kind...her and another...and a human."

"She's made a friend," Jasper sneered.

The emphasis on the word "made" did not go unnoticed. Sam nodded.

Jasper looked at Jacob. "Jake, did you know that?"

"No!" Jake yelled. "I never saw anyone but her." His face was in shock.

"We think she's holed up with the girl in one of the caves down there," Sam said. "We couldn't get close without alerting her."

"We need to draw her out somehow," Emmett said, looking to Carlisle. "If we can pull her away from the girl, then we could nail her."

"She'll send her friend out first," Jasper said, and I could see his military mind working. "I guarantee he's a newborn. Any disappearances lately?"

"Yes," Carlisle said, shocking everyone. "Bella's school is missing a girl, but it's not been widely noted because she had quit classes a few weeks before she went missing. Also, the shop next to the bookstore...liquor store, I think."

I nodded.

"The owner was found dead two weeks ago."

"If only there was another way to get to her," Sam said. "I've never seen anything like it. She's never within reach."

"The only thing she wants is Bella," Jake said. "She said if she sees me come anywhere near her with anyone else but Bella, she'll kill Anna."

I sighed and felt Alice get closer to me.

Edward took my hand and said, "We'll find another way, love."

Jasper started pacing and asked, "What about using Bella's scent to draw out Victoria? Her clothes or something?" I could see that he was really thinking out loud.

"No, Jasper," Edward said. "I can't risk taking her that close. She's not bait."

"I know, I know," Jasper said, "but it would work." Edward growled low, and Jasper gave up.

Soon, the whole group was in deep conversation, trying to come up with a way to help. Jasper and Edward were in deep debate with Carlisle. I sat, trying not to listen to anyone, but studied Edward's hand. The idea that came to me was something that I hardly thought about anymore.

"My blood," I whispered.

Alice sat up from my shoulder and looked at me. Edward stopped talking and turned my way.

"Send Jake back to her covered in it, tell her I escaped...trail it to a trap." I looked at Carlisle and asked, "Couldn't you draw it? A pint?" I asked, hating the thought of needles but hating the thought of Victoria more.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "I have everything here. Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Damn, Bells," Emmett said. "That may just work, but..." He looked over at Edward and then Jasper. "Maybe we would have to lead them to the pack."

"Emmett," Edward said, "her blood is not an issue for me. Jasper?"

Jasper thought about it for a moment and said, "I can stay with Bella as her guard." He smiled, winking at me.

I just snorted at him, rolling my eyes. Silly Jasper still didn't trust himself.

"Me, too," Seth said. "That way I can stay in contact with the pack."

Carlisle turned to Jake and asked, "When are you supposed to get back to her?"

"Tonight," Jake said, looking lost with the whole thing.

I looked up at Edward. "Are you okay with this?"

He smiled the warmest smile and said, "As long as you're safe, absolutely." He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head. "Are you all right with me going?" he asked quietly.

I looked around at both my families and smiled. "Between Sam and the pack and our family, I think someone will make sure you come home to me," I said, snickering.

"Our family, huh?" he asked, smiling. "Yes, love, I will always come home to you."

~oOo~

"Okay, Bella," Carlisle said, kneeling down in front of me. "I'm going to take two pints."

I flinched at the thought, causing him to chuckle.

"Here's what I want you to do. Close your eyes when I tell you, and then when it's all over, you're going to drink a glass of juice, okay?" he asked, patting my hand.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Okay, little one, close your eyes."

I shut them quickly. Feeling a slight pinch, I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter.

"Okay, Bella," Carlisle said. "You can open up. The needle part is over."

I peeked out with just one eye and sighed in relief. "Thanks," I said, snickering. "Are you going with them?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes," he answered, sitting next to me. We were in his office, away from everyone else. "If there's a newborn, I want to talk to them. With Victoria as their teacher, they must be completely confused."

I looked at him, deciding he had to be the most compassionate person – vampire or human – that had ever lived.

"Wow," I said, shaking my head. "And what happens if he's not receptive to the vegetarian way of life?"

"We explain the rules," Carlisle explained. "Staying secret is a must...not that you paid much attention to that," he said, snickering.

"Definitely not," Edward said, coming into the room. He chuckled and continued, "Way too perceptive." I smirked at him, and he kissed me quickly. "Here's your juice for when you're done. You might get sleepy, too, love."

"Thanks."

"Okay, little one," Carlisle said, kneeling in front of me again. "Close your eyes again. Time to take it out."

I shut my eyes, feeling pressure on my arm, and heard Edward chuckle. "Shut it," I said, laughing. "Needles are bad news."

"All done," Carlisle said. "Sit for a few. I'm going to take this out to Jake." He took the pouches and headed out the door.

I opened my eyes and looked down to see a band-aid on my arm. I picked up the glass of orange juice that Edward had brought me and drank until it was empty. He sat down in the chair next to me, holding out his arms. I got up and crawled in his lap, burying my face in his neck.

We didn't say anything, but I knew we were both preparing for the night. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked softly.

"Mmhm. As much as I love you," I said, smiling against his skin.

He kissed my forehead, and I pulled back to look at his face. I pressed my lips softly to his, trying to pour my worry and fear into it. He wove his fingers into my hair, tracing his tongue on my bottom lip. I took him in, finding strength in the taste of him.

When our kiss broke, he held me for a few more minutes, humming my lullaby. It was comforting, and soon, I found myself drifting off.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Everyone's mind was yelling at me to hurry up, that they were ready to go, but I wasn't quite ready to let Bella go yet. She'd fallen asleep in my arms after Carlisle had left the room, her heartbeat comforting me, telling me that it was the reason for everything.

Victoria had to be stopped, there was no question. Bella had come up with a brilliant plan to bring her straight to all of us. Her blood was perfect – strong enough that Victoria wouldn't be able to resist.

I stood up from the chair and carried the sleeping angel in my arms to our room. I left her in her clothes, not wanting to disturb her. Pulling the covers up around her, I kissed her forehead, telling her I loved her over and over.

_She'll be fine,_ Jasper's thoughts hit me from the doorway. _Maybe she'll sleep through the whole thing and not stress over you._

He was smiling, but I knew it was the truth. She would worry about me..._for_ me.

I nodded and headed downstairs to see what the progress was. Sam was standing next to a transformed Jake. He was larger than I'd expected, standing over six feet and twice as wide as Emmett. He was a reddish brown color, almost the color of his own skin. Sam was smearing blood around Jake's muzzle, and I could smell it from the back door. All it reminded me of was her – not bloodlust, not thirst, just my Bella. I had no draw to it at all, and deep down, I was proud that if I needed to, I could just very well change her when the time called for it.

Seth had the other bag of Bella's blood and was taking it to three young boys, telling them how to drizzle it and where. They took off through the trees, running.

Alice's mind was pure confusion as she was sitting on the deck. I looked down at her, and her thoughts hit me. _Something's trying to come through, but look, _she thought.

It was like watching television with rabbit ears: fuzzy. Bit and pieces would come through. Apparently, the newborn was a boy, but that's all I could make of it. I saw our house, the woods, and the cave, but it was all in flashes. Nothing could be made of it.

"How far would you need to go to clear that up?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Too far to be any help if I saw something," she said, sighing. "I'm sorry, Edward." She leaned against me, and I wrapped an arm around my little sister, kissing the top of her head like Bella always did.

"It's okay," I said. "We can't expect you to see it all, Alice. Are you staying with Jasper?"

She nodded against my shoulder. Squeezing her one more time, I stood up and joined Rose and Emmett, who were talking to Sam.

"Okay," Sam said, "I think we're just about ready." He turned to a smaller black wolf and asked, "Is Paul set?" The wolf nodded in an un-animal like way. "I'm going to take the caves with Quil and Embry. Maybe we can get the girl above all else. Paul set up the blood trail, heading to a clearing where you guys will be. Seth will stay here, giving Jasper and Alice updates and keeping us in touch in case anything leads back here. The only ones that can hear Jake are myself and Edward, so when I hear from Jake, I'll let my pack know to relay it your way," he said, pointing to me.

Jake, who had been very quiet through this whole ordeal, finally let his thoughts hit me. _Edward...if we get this done, if you get her back for me...there's nothing I won't ever do for you, I swear._

I looked at him for a moment, trying to decide what I wanted to say to him. "You know, Jake, it's not me you owe. You've done some pretty terrible things, things I swore I'd kill you for. I may have left Bella, broken her heart, but you...you tried to break her spirit, change who she was. This Anna...she'd better be worth it, and you'd better spend the rest of your life thanking God that you have her and treating her as if at any minute, she could be taken away from you." I raised my eyebrow at him.

_I know, _he thought. _There's no excuse. She was my best friend, and I should have left it that way, but I saw everyone around me imprinting, and I wanted it. I wanted her to look at me the way she looks at you, but I have that now, and I have to get Anna back._

"Then let's get this done," I said. "You'd better take off. We'll wait for a few and follow soon after."

He nodded and trotted off into the trees.

It wasn't long before we all got the signal and took off to where we were supposed to wait for Victoria. The wolves, though potent in scent, hid extremely well in the forest brush. My family stood a little farther back, knowing our scent would be the first thing that would alert Victoria and send her running.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

The room was dark when I woke up, stretching. I wasn't exactly sure how I'd made it to bed, until I remembered Edward holding me in Carlisle's office.

I looked around, and the only light was coming in from the window. Moonlight lit the room in a bluish glow. I sat up, throwing back the covers, and went to look out the window. The forest was beautiful, going on forever, the river glittering like sequins.

There was a flicker of movement from the corner of my eye, and then the window opened. I turned to see a young boy – no older than me – with blond hair, standing in the frame of the window. His eyes, though I imagined they were blue when he was human, were now bright red.

"She said you would be here, even though the dog said different." His voice was higher than I'd expected, making him sound younger.

My heart was flying, seeing a vampire that was not my family. Before I could blink, he was right beside me. He wrapped one arm around me, and another covered my mouth. Picking me up, he jumped from the window into the darkness of the forest.

He ran fast, even though I struggled against his hold, but not as fast as Edward, I noted. We ran in a direction that was different than Edward had indicated they were heading. He was avoiding all of the wolves and my family.

The scent of the ocean hit me before anything else, smelling of salt and sand. The next thing I knew, I saw the flicker of fire light. I was thrown against a hard rock, landing next to another girl – Anna. She didn't move when I brushed against her.

"Bella..." I heard my name fall from the lips of the vampire I feared above all others. "So nice you could join us. See, Jake, I knew you were lying," she said, turning to the wolf who was standing at the edge of the cave. Quicker than Jake could react, she kicked him hard in the ribs, the sound echoing in the cave. I flinched at the yelp that came from him.

"Excellent job, Riley," Victoria hissed. "Now, Bella, what little trap did your friends set up for me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I sneered.

Riley paced back and forth, staring at me, and I wondered for a quick second how long it had been since he had fed last.

"She's lying to me, Riley," Victoria whined. "Do something about it."

Riley walked over to me and backhanded me across the face. I fell to the ground with a grunt but refused to look weak to them.

I stood back up, facing the young boy still standing there. "Oh, Riley," I said, putting my hand to my now heated cheek. "Edward is so going to kick your ass."

His eyes widened when he realized I was standing my ground.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

We had to have been waiting for a good two hours before all hell broke loose. Victoria never showed, but the wolves' minds went out of control.

Paul was the most controlled and clear. _Holy shit, she didn't believe him, Edward! She sent that newborn to the house. He just showed up with Bella at the cave. Sam said to head his way!_

"No!" I gasped, and Carlisle was at my side, asking what was wrong. "She has Bella," was all I could manage. "She sent the newborn to the house."

"Damn it!" Emmett said, shattering a nearby tree. "How the fuck did Jasper let that happen?"

"He came through the window," Jasper said, running up with Alice. "He had her before I even knew she was awake. And Alice can't see anything. Jesus, Edward, I'm sorry. Let's go. This bitch is going to die," he growled.

"That's what I'm saying!" Rose agreed.

We took off into the night, following Paul and the rest of the pack. I passed them all, following Jacob's scent. I had to get to her; there was no way I could lose her.

Paul's mind hit me again. _Sam's going to move in, Edward, but he said to tell you that he can only hold her for so long. You know how she is._

~oOo~

**BELLA**

Riley backed away from me, leaving me to sit next to Anna. Jake limped back into the opening of the cave. He looked from me to Anna and then whined. He wanted me to check on her.

I crawled over to her, turning her face up. It looked like she had received the same blow to the face that I had, but it had knocked her out. "Anna?" I asked, brushing the hair from her face. She was beautiful...dark hair, olive skin. Her face was young and oval-shaped, with full lips.

_Congrats, Jake,_ I thought wryly. _You'd better treat her right._

Anna stirred, her eyes slowly opening. "Who are you?" she asked, looking confused.

"Bella," I said, helping her sit up.

"You're the reason behind all of this," she said, looking hurt.

I looked at Jake, who hung his head in shame. I couldn't do it to him, though he was truly the reason we were all sitting in this cave. "Yeah, I guess you could say that," I said, never taking my eyes from Jacob.

"Enough," Victoria said, but she was interrupted by loud snarls and growls. Two large wolves stepped into the cave. I instantly recognized Sam and sighed slightly.

I turned back to Anna and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," she said, rubbing her face.

"Hello, doggies," Victoria sneered, unaware that she could quite possibly be trapped. She started moving toward the entrance, and Jake turned on her, holding her where she stood. "Riley," she snapped. "Get her!"

Riley dove for me, grabbing my hair and pulling my head back. He was behind me, his cool breath on my neck. He smelled like dirt and rotten flowers. All the wolves paused, taking a second glance at me in Riley's hands.

He dragged me toward Victoria as I struggled uselessly against his strength. She took my hair from Riley, and now she was holding me the same way he had been. I struggled to get out of her grasp, but it didn't do me any good.

"Victoria!" The sweetest voice I'd ever heard carried through the cave. "Let her go," he growled.

"Edwa—" I tried to say, but she pulled my hair harder, cutting me off.

"Oh, Edward," she said, "when will you learn? I will have this, have her. I deserve it for the loss of my mate. You will lose yours," she said, giggling a sickening laugh.

"James didn't love you, Victoria," Edward sneered. "He only used you for your escape ability. He never thought of you as his mate."

Victoria growled, "Riley, kill him!"

"No!" I screamed, struggling again.

Sam and Jake circled Riley, nipping at him. I could see the confusion on his face, but before he even left the cave opening, Edward launched himself at him when his attention was on Jake, tossing him high in the air, only to be caught by Emmett and Jasper. There was a sickening ripping sound, along with a scream that was cut short. I saw the flicker of another fire being set, and a sweet, smoky smell hit me.

More growls and snarls joined Sam's and Jake's. I saw the entire cave opening fill with wolves and vampires. Both my families moved in, blocking the entire entrance to the cave.

I could feel the panic rising in Victoria. I looked at Edward, who was trying to inch closer.

Before anyone could react, Victoria picked me up and threw me hard against a rock jutting out from the cave wall.

I heard Edward's voice yell, "No!"

There was a snapping sound in my back before everything went dark.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

"_No_!" I yelled just before I heard the snap of my angel's body. I couldn't move; Victoria was still standing between me and Bella.

Jake's mind washed over me. _Edward, now! You go high, and I'll go low. We'll rip her in half!_

I caught his eye from behind her and launched. Victoria screamed, knowing this was it. I caught her by the head and twisted. I watched as Jake caught her leg in his teeth, crushing it and ripping it away.

I landed on the other side of her, inside the cave, missing the fire by inches. Tossing Victoria's head unceremoniously into the fire, I ran to Bella.

Carlisle was already there, his face grim. His thoughts were still calm. _It's her back, son. It's broken; she'll be paralyzed. But it's her lungs that are the biggest problem. They're filling with blood. I think a rib punctured one._

A sob ripped through me, wracking my body.

"Edward," Esme said, "you have to change her. You'll lose her if you don't." I could hear the fear in her voice.

All the wolves were standing around, but Sam spoke first. "No, Edward, the treaty specifically says you can't."

I growled, my body shaking violently.

Jake had changed back and was standing with Anna. "No, Sam," he stated in a rough voice. "As true Alpha, I give him permission. Go, Edward. We can't lose her. It's what she wanted. I owe you and her that and much, much more."

I saw him look down at his Anna, seeing her for the first time. She was a beautiful girl, with dark features. He looked at her like she was the only thing that mattered...like I looked at my Bella. I looked at Sam and saw him nod, knowing she wouldn't want it any other way and not being able to deny her.

_Son, I'm right here, _Carlisle thought to me. _I won't let you go too far._

I saw her move from the corner of my eye and looked down at her. Her eyes were open, but it looked like she couldn't see me.

"Bella?" I asked, hearing my voice break.

"Edward, it hurts," she gasped, tears rolling down her face.

"I know, baby," I said, brushing the hair from her face and hearing everyone's mind leave us. They all walked out of the cave except Carlisle. "I'm right here," I said, but my mind was screaming with what I knew I would have to do.

"It's okay, Edward," she gasped. "It's time." Her eyes rolled when a wet cough wracked her little body.

I put my hand to her face, wiping the tears away.

I looked at Carlisle, and he said, "You have to. Now. Her lungs won't take much more." I could see that he was forcing himself to stay calm for me.

I looked down at my love, listening to the heartbeat that had pulled me to her from the moment she'd walked into my life. It was the sound that had kept me going, but now it was the mind, the woman that would hold me to this earth. Her shirt was slightly torn, and I saw the mark that I had left on her as we'd made love earlier that day.

I bent, kissing it softly, inhaling her scent and allowing the venom to flow freely for the first time in over two years in her presence. I kissed her lips one more time and bent to the spot above her heart.

"I love you, Bella," I said.

I bit into her, letting the blood flow into my mouth – the blood I didn't want, didn't have a taste for – and let out a dry sob against her skin.


	22. Chapter 22

**All songs can be found on my blog: drotuno. blogspot. com (without spaces) and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 22

**BELLA**

It could have been hours, days, months, years...I couldn't have said for sure. I remembered telling Edward it was time, but not much after that. I remembered a searing pain in my chest, like someone had set a hot ember on it.

At first, there was nothing lower than my stomach; the lower half of my body was numb. My lungs felt heavy, and I couldn't get enough air. I focused on the burning at first because it was something...anything. It started in my chest and flowed out to my shoulders and up my neck. There were moments when I thought I would scream with the pain of it but couldn't find my voice. Eventually, the fire spread lower, hitting my stomach, hips, and legs. I wanted cold, anything cold to put it out.

When all I could feel was fiery pain, I focused on what I could hear and smell around me. I could hear my family. Carlisle was the constant calm in the storm. I could smell him come and check on me but couldn't find my voice to say anything.

"She's fine, Edward," he sighed. "She's just quiet, like I was."

"But you were quiet out of necessity," he argued, clearly frustrated, and I was glad that he couldn't hear the screaming in my head. "She doesn't have to be."

"She's probably quiet for you," he said, chuckling. "She knows you all too well, son. She knows that it would kill you to hear her."

I wanted to tell Carlisle he was right, but the smell of Edward hit me hard. I always knew he smelled good to me, just not this good. I could never pinpoint exactly what it was, but now I could. He smelled like home, with sunbeams, and linen...clean linen, and a hint of honey.

I could feel a slacking of the pain starting in my neck and shoulders. My fingertips were free, as well, and I moved them just slightly. That was the last movement I made; it caused a roaring fire throughout my body. I decided that still was better.

I heard Esme enter the room, and I realized she smelled like sunflowers.

"Oh, Edward," she gasped. "And I thought she was beautiful _before_," she said, taking my hand.

I wanted to scream at her to let me go.

I heard Edward chuckle, and I thought that there couldn't be a more beautiful sound. I heard myself gasp out loud before I could stop myself.

"Bella?" I heard softly at my ear, but there was no way to answer him.

"She's fine, Edward," Alice said, coming in the room. "It won't be long now," she promised, giggling.

"Good," Emmett boomed, laughing. "I can't wait!"

"God, Em," Rose snickered. "Could you get any louder?"

I heard everyone laugh, and I missed them. I missed laughing with them. I knew I was in the room, but I wasn't, really. I wanted to be sitting in Edward's lap, giggling with the rest of them.

"Yes, and don't test him," Jasper said, and I could tell now that he was sitting by Alice. He smelled like leather, like my car, and something I couldn't quite name.

I could hear many heartbeats, but they were distant. I couldn't imagine who it was, but then I remembered Jake and Sam. I wondered how Anna was...wondered what had happened to Victoria.

"Alice, what's her talent?" Emmett asked, sounding like a little boy asking for a story.

"What makes you think she has one?" she asked, giggling.

"Aw, come on," he said, laughing. "It's Bells; there's no way she won't have something!"

I heard Carlisle chuckle, and Edward joined him. I wanted to hear it again and again. It seemed like it was all I could focus on.

"I actually don't know," she said thoughtfully. "I just keep getting flashes. It's like she hasn't decided."

Time went on, and the pain continued to recede, pulling away from my arms and legs. It seemed to be centered in my chest, and my heart was beating harder than I'd ever felt.

Everyone was still in the room. I was listening to Edward's breaths, using his scent as a comforting blanket. I let it wash over me, ignoring everyone else.

"Carlisle," Esme said, "what will we do about Charlie? This wasn't planned. She's going to look different to him...act different."

"I honestly don't know," he said. "It's her eyes that may be the issue, that and being a newborn. We may have to tell him she and Edward got accepted early to Dartmouth or something."

I didn't want to go without seeing Charlie. I wanted my wedding, my summer before I left Forks forever. I wanted my honeymoon. I wanted to see Angela and Ben, as well as my mother and Phil. I made a fist before I knew what I was doing, and pain shot through my chest like a lightning bolt. I felt my body shake with it.

"Hmm," Carlisle said, and I felt his fingers touch my fist, taking my pulse at my wrist. "She didn't like that conversation, apparently."

"Bella." Edward's voice was at my ear again. "We'll do whatever you want. I promise."

My heart kept beating harder and harder, like it was trying to break from my ribcage. My family would move in and out of the room, but Edward never left. At one point, he started humming my lullaby, either out of habit or trying anything to get me to hear him.

Alice came in one more time and said, "Not long, Edward."

I could hear them all coming in, and I could smell each one. Not even knowing what room I was in, although I would guess the room off the kitchen – it certainly didn't smell like Edward's room – I could have said exactly where everyone was. I could have even said whether they were sitting or standing.

I felt my heart slow..._really_ slow. I took one long deep breath, and it stopped. There were sounds all around the room...seven people breathing, faint heartbeats outside – but none inside – the clock ticking on the wall, the sound of Alice jumping up and down, cars on the highway.

"She's fine, Edward," Carlisle said, feeling for the pulse that was no longer there. "She'll need to hunt first."

At the mention of it, I expected the raging thirst that was always described by them, but it didn't come. It felt like a small itch, but nothing worse.

"Where are you taking her?" Jasper asked, and I heard him shift his legs.

"North," Edward said as he stood.

They were deep in conversation about where Edward should take me. North was good, but south was better. West wouldn't be bad, but east was no good at all. It was funny, almost too much to resist.

They were all starting to wonder about why I wasn't up yet, but I needed just a moment to get myself under control. I did a silent inventory on my body as I heard them shift impatiently.

"Don't you people have anything better to do?" I asked, smiling slightly.

My ears filled with the sound of "Bells!" and "Little one!" The one I heard most clearly was a sighing, relieved, "Bella."

I opened my eyes and looked around for the first time. It was clear, almost too clear. I could see...way too many faces up close. I launched up off the bed I was lying on.

"Sorry, Bells," Jasper said. "Too many, too close, huh?"

I nodded, backing up to the wall behind me. I looked at my family, trying to calm down. All this was happening instantly. I was moving and thinking faster than ever before. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to orientate myself. I looked down, noticing that I was wearing a denim pair of shorts and a T-shirt.

"It's okay, little one," Carlisle said. "It's going to take some getting used to."

I saw him, but it wasn't Carlisle I was looking for.

When I finally saw Edward, I relaxed. He was smiling, walking closer but very slowly. I shook my head at him, and he stopped, his eyebrows raised.

"Don't walk. Run," I said, sounding desperate, and opened my arms wide. I was afraid to move at the moment – everything was just too much – but I needed to feel him.

I was in his arms in an instant. "I thought I'd lost you," he whispered into my neck. His breath was warm. His arms were warm. He smelled like home. I breathed him in, burying my face where his neck met his shoulder.

"I love you," I said, pulling back to look at him.

He was always perfect to me, but he'd never looked this good. I could see more than the light brown in his eyes; there were tiny flecks of green that I'd never seen before. His skin was smooth, warm. I had to touch it, placing my hand against his cheek, and he leaned into it.

He put his forehead to mine and said, "And I love you." He touched his lips to mine, slowly, tentatively. I'd never had a problem with kissing Edward before – his cool lips on mine, firm and commanding – but when his warm breath hit my throat and my lips worked with his, I melted to him, wrapping my legs around him. I squeezed him close and heard him grunt with pain.

"Sorry," I said against his lips.

"S'okay," he said, kissing me again, harder this time. His taste was something I could live on.

When he pulled away, I said, "We're the same temperature." I giggled at the hazy memory that came with it.

"Not a rarity anymore," he said, chuckling. "Forever," he whispered, setting me on my feet. "How are you feeling? I'd better ask before they all explode." He smiled and pointed to the other side of the room.

"Um, like me," I said, "but...out of control."

"Like how, Bells?" Jasper asked, walking closer.

"I feel like rubber, like I don't have command of everything," I said, moving my arms and wiggling my fingers. As soon as I said it, control came to me, and I reached up to tuck my hair behind my ear. _Well, that was easy,_ I thought. The surprise must have been on my face because they all snickered.

"That came quicker than I thought it would," Carlisle said, smiling. "Bella, walk to me."

I let go of Edward and walked as I used to walk. About three steps into it, I knew it was too fast so I slowed down.

"Whoa!" Emmett exclaimed. "She's already walking like a human."

I rolled my eyes at his excitement.

I stepped in front of Carlisle, looking up at him. He was, well...just pretty. He had blond hair, high cheekbones, and I could see every eyelash. It was like I'd never really seen him. How did Esme send him to work with a bunch of nurses every day? He chuckled at my staring.

"Sorry, I'm seeing everything," I said, giggling and hearing the laughs behind me.

"It's okay," he said, smiling gently. "Seeing with new eyes can be distracting," he said, and I nodded. "Okay, little one, raise your hand."

I did, too fast.

"Again," he said, and I was slower this time. He did this with my arms and legs, as well, until I felt I could move around the room. Then he asked, "Are you thirsty, Bella?"

I thought about it briefly and said, "I wouldn't know. Yes?" It sounded like a question, but I shrugged, causing another round of chuckles. "My throat is itching, but no worse than the beginning of a cold."

Carlisle's brow furrowed, and he turned to Edward. "Take her out, son. It might help her a bit."

Edward nodded, taking my hand. "Let's go, love," he said, his touch calming me.

"I hear heartbeats," I said, turning around.

"The wolves wanted to make sure you were okay. They stuck around," Edward said, squeezing my hand. "We've told them that you'll see them after your first hunt," he said, caressing my face. "The reason is, Anna is still here."

I nodded and said, "Oh, right, human." I tried to bring her up in my memory, but it was fuzzy. "I barely remember her," I mumbled, frowning.

"It was a long night, love. So many things happened," he said, looking down at me. "I promise to tell you all about it, but I want you to hunt first, please?"

We walked toward the door, but Alice, Esme, and Rose stepped in front of us.

"It's so obvious that we're surrounded by men!" Alice exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "Honestly, Edward," she said, sighing.

"Now?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yes!" Rose snapped. "She's freaking gorgeous, and not one of you fools have bothered to tell her! Jackasses."

I stifled a laugh, looking around the room. All the men looked thoroughly berated. "Sorry, Bella," they all said, and the laugh really did come. I just shook my head.

"We're taking her for five minutes," Alice said. "Don't bother arguing; you won't win."

Esme grabbed my hand, and we all headed out the door and up the stairs. We went into Alice's room, and they threw me in front of a mirror.

I looked at the girls around me and then at myself. My mouth fell open. The girls giggled, and I turned to look at Esme.

"You're stunning, little one," she said, stepping up behind me in the mirror.

I still looked like me, but the subtle changes were all for the good. My legs were firm and toned, my hips were the same, my stomach had muscle definition, my breasts were rounder, higher...my butt was fantastic. When I got to my face, that was when the changes were most noticeable. Any roundness was gone, leaving high cheekbones. My color, having always been pale, just looked like it had more luster. My hair was thicker, and to me, a little darker, but beautiful.

My eyes were...red, crimson. I shut them, feeling something stir within me. I couldn't see Charlie, Renee, or Angela with these eyes. I wished I could flip a switch to change them back. I opened them again, and they were...brown? Well, close enough. They were my brown with flecks of red in them.

"Holy shit!" Rose yelled. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Oh. My. God!" Alice squealed. "So that's why your eyes kept coming into my mind. Holy hell!"

I looked at Esme, waiting from something from her, and she said, "My, little one, you _are_ quite special."

The guys burst into the room, due to all the noise, I was sure.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, worry on his face.

Rose was the one to explain. "She was looking in the mirror and shut her eyes. When she opened them, they were brown!"

Edward walked to me, looked in my eyes, and chuckled. "Interesting, love," he said, kissing each closed eyelid.

"Did you think about anything when you did that, Bella?" Carlisle asked, coming to stand next to Edward.

"Um, yeah," I said, turning back to the mirror. "I was thinking that if they were red, then I couldn't see anyone I wanted to. It felt like a switch flipped." I closed my eyes again, thinking the same way. It felt like a curtain being lifted.

I opened again, and Carlisle said, "Red again," turning to look at Edward with a smile.

"How fucking cool is that?" Emmett boomed from the doorway.

"Very," Edward said, staring at me and smiling. He turned to Carlisle and asked, "Ever seen it before?"

"Not in person," Carlisle answered, smiling and taking my face in his hands. "One more time, Bella. Humor me."

I closed my eyes, pulling the "curtain" down in my head. I opened them again, staring back up at Carlisle.

"Impressive, little one," he said with a smirk. "I've heard that shields can change their eye color, but I've never seen it."

"Shields?" I asked.

"Shields can block unwanted things, like mind readers," Carlisle snickered, rolling his eyes to Edward, who chuckled.

I giggled, thinking that might be why Edward could never hear my mind.

"They can stop harmful things from happening to themselves or those around them. They can draw people they want in and shut people they don't want out."

Edward's head snapped to him with the last sentence.

"It's a subtle gift but can be very useful. Like I said, I haven't seen one that can change their physical appearance."

"We should go, love," Edward said. "Anna needs to come inside. Jake is begging at the front door."

Emmett and Jasper snorted, and Emmett said, "Like the good dog he is."

"Be nice, boys," Esme said, frowning and waving her finger at them. "If it weren't for Jake, we wouldn't have Bella right now."

I looked around at her and then to Edward.

"I told you, love, it's a long story...and I will tell you, but let's hunt, please. I'll feel better about things once you have," he said, taking my hand.

"Okay," I told him, walking with him.

The family said goodbye, and we walked out the back door into the night.

Once outside, Edward bent to whisper in my ear. "Leave them brown, love. You truly are stunning."

I snickered, shaking my head.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Being away from Bella was painful, but watching her on the bed, silently suffering, was excruciating. She had only made a few movements and sounds the whole time she was out. For two and a half days, I watched every move she made, hoping and praying that I'd done everything right.

Carlisle reassured me more than once that it was going fine, but when it came to my Bella, I would always worry. I would probably even worry when she was indestructible. It was a habit, ingrained in my soul.

She changed before my eyes, growing even more beautiful than she already was. Esme even commented that she was stunning, saying that what she thought she knew before was wrong. Bella's lips grew fuller, as did her breasts...God, help me. Her legs grew lean and muscular, her stomach more defined.

The bruises and gashes that had covered her body were gone, leaving flawless skin, almost the same color as she'd had before. Once we'd removed her from the cave and carried her home, cleaning her up, we saw that she was in terrible shape. It was almost too much for me. We cleaned her quickly, not wanting to jar her too much.

When she finally woke up, in pure Bella fashion, shutting us all up, I was elated. I wanted to rush to her, but she flew from the table in shock from so many of us around her. I watched as Carlisle told her it would be okay, but I saw in her eyes that she was looking for me.

She was leaning against the wall, trying to get used to all the sensory overload that comes with this life. When her eyes locked on mine, I wanted to run to her, but I forced myself to advance slowly. My heart broke when she shook her head no at me, but then she said, "Don't walk. Run," in a voice that probably matched mine. I couldn't get to her fast enough, sweeping her up.

"I thought I'd lost you," I whispered, pulling her close. I could hear her breathing, and for one fraction of a second, I missed her heartbeat.

"I love you," she said, pulling her face to mine.

I had to kiss her. I had to taste her. "And I love you," I said, touching my lips to hers, not wanting to overwhelm her, but she kissed me back with just as much passion as I was feeling, wrapping her legs around me. Her strength caught me off guard, and I groaned when she squeezed me close.

She apologized, but I couldn't have cared less. My love, my eternal love, was with me. She was in my arms, she was perfect, and she was mine.

"We're the same temperature," she giggled, the most beautiful sound I had heard in a long two days. I remembered her saying that in the lake.

"Not a rarity anymore," I said, smiling. "Forever," I whispered, reminding her of my promise.

Everyone's minds were hitting me. They wanted to see her, to know what she was feeling, thinking. She talked with Carlisle, and we were all so stunned at how fast she slowed her pace down, grasping control so quickly, that we all snickered in amazement.

Carlisle was, well, Carlisle. He took time with her, talking to her. He made sure that she was okay and that all was well. He told me to take her hunting, and I was just about to do that, when the ladies of the house took over.

We were all in serious trouble for not letting Bella know just how stunning she was. I'd been so concerned with taking her hunting that I hadn't even thought about it. Jasper was worried about her temperament, and Carlisle was just in awe of her abilities. Emmett had registered her beauty but had neglected to say anything. We were all in trouble. The girls rushed upstairs, and I heard the guys let out a collective breath.

They hadn't been upstairs long before we heard the girls get loud. I could see Alice's mind, and it had something to do with Bella's eyes. We bolted from the room and up the stairs, opening the door.

When Rose explained that Bella's eyes had changed color, I walked over to look at her. They were brown – Bella's brown – but with the added touch of little flecks of red.

Carlisle's mind went into overdrive when I asked if he'd ever seen it before. He said that he hadn't, but shields were rumored to have that ability. He defined shields for my angel, telling her that they had the talent of blocking out mind readers. She laughed at the possibility.

They could also draw people in or keep people out. I found that most interesting because Bella drew in the wolves, inciting a fierce protectiveness from them. But it was my family she pulled the most – it was like they had to be near her. She would be in a room alone and find herself surrounded by us. We couldn't stop it. It was something I wanted to test further.

Jake's mind reached mine, knowing he couldn't bring Anna in the house as long as Bella was here. We weren't sure how she would react to humans so we took every precaution. I let her know that we should go hunt, that Anna needed to come in. Bella knew instantly why she couldn't see her.

Soon, we were heading out the back door. I looked down at my love. She was so beautiful, and I was lost in her eyes. It was like she'd never changed when I stared into them.

"Leave them brown, love. You truly are stunning," I said, kissing her head.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

We stepped out onto the grass, and I was suddenly very nervous. I didn't know how to hunt. I'd never even seen Edward hunt. All my insecurities were surfacing.

He sensed my falter and said, "It's okay, love. I'll show you."

All I could manage was a nod.

He looked down at me, and I could see a wicked gleam in his eye as he said, "Run with me."

We took off. My legs hummed with power, and I liked it. Edward was fast – really fast. His family always said that he was the fastest, but I'd had nothing to compare it to until I was running with him. We ran for miles, and I was following his lead, but elation hit me hard. Suddenly, I stopped, unable to stop the laugh that came from me.

"What's so funny?" he asked, smiling and walking back to me.

"It's just...I never imagined," I said, still chuckling. "I'm sorry, I don't have words yet." It was slightly frustrating, but still humorous that I couldn't put anything into words.

He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my nose. "It'll take time, but I think I know what you're feeling," he said, pulling back to look at me. "Carlisle said sensory overload, and there's no better description."

"Yeah, that's part of—" I started, but a scent hit my nose. My mouth watered, taking all other thoughts away. I could feel venom leak down the back of my throat, and for a brief moment, I wondered how Edward had ever maintained it.

"It's instinct, love. Follow it," he said, letting go of me. "Where is it?"

I couldn't speak; I just pointed to my right.

It was warm, with a beating heart, earthy-smelling. _Deer, maybe?_ I thought. I took off, faintly acknowledging that Edward was following me. He was off in the brush, and I hit him hard, sinking my teeth in where the pull was strongest. I drank faster than I thought I would, draining him.

I stood up, feeling stronger...different. I felt a little more focused. The itch in my throat was less, but I wanted more.

Edward's scent was behind me, and I whipped around to see him leaning against a tree, studying me. "More?" he asked, smiling.

I nodded, letting my senses take over.

The next one, I drained a little slower, relishing the taste. It was warm, hitting the back of my throat, and not altogether unpleasant. I stood up to see Edward launch himself at a large buck a few yards off.

I bit back a groan, knowing this was why I'd never seen him hunt. He was deadly fast, and every muscle that twitched on him was strangely erotic to me. He did, indeed, look like a big cat, wrapping up its prey and landing with grace. Gone was the façade that he kept up; he was completely predator.

I drank from one more and started to feel overloaded. I looked down at myself and was happy to see that I hadn't made as much of a mess of myself as I'd thought I had. I had a few smudges of dirt on my legs, but my clothes were still intact.

"Finished?" he asked, watching me.

"Yeah," I said, walking to him. "I think so."

We walked slowly, until I realized we were back at the lake.

Edward sat, pulling me down with him, and said, "Sit with me, love." He just stared at me, touching my face.

"Trying to make sure I'm real?" I asked, kissing his nose.

"Yes," he said, sighing. "You don't know what a close call it was, love."

My voice was quiet as I asked, "Tell me what happened?"

"What do you remember?" he asked, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Um..." I thought, trying to remember through the hazy human memory. "I remember Riley showing up in our room and taking me. I remember Victoria in the cave. Anna's blurry; I don't remember her hardly at all. I remember Victoria saying that she knew we had laid a trap, and I lied to her. Riley backhanded me."

I paused when he flinched, but then he smiled. "I saw Jake's memory of that," he said, snickering. "Did you really tell him I was going to kick his ass?"

I laughed, having forgotten that part. "Yes," I said, giggling. "I forgot Jake was there. I was pissed! Riley slapped me, _hard,_ and I refused to stay down. When I said it, his eyes got really big because I stood up, looking him in the eye." I shook my head. "It was true, though. I knew you would come."

"I did, but it was madness," he said, sighing. "Here's what you don't know... We were waiting for her, when Paul's mind went out of control. Sam saw you being brought in by Riley. He told us to all meet him at the cave, that he would hold Victoria off as long as possible. By the time I got to you, she already had her hands on you," he said, his voice tense.

"I remember that...you showing up," I said, touching his face lightly, reveling in the warmth of it.

He leaned into it, turning to kiss my palm.

"She sent poor Riley to his death. The wolves messed him up...he panicked. But it was Jake that helped with Victoria," he said, looking at me. "We came at her two ways...once she'd...thrown you." He closed his eyes at the memory. "I couldn't get to you quick enough." His voice sounded small. "Jake saved you again when Sam started to enact the treaty about changing you. He gave his permission as rightful Alpha for me to save you."

I gasped, my mind reeling. "Why?"

"He knows he owes you," Edward said, "or rather, I had reminded him of that fact before we even left the house." He pulled his mouth up into my favorite smile.

"How'd you do it?" I whispered. "What is hard for you?"

"Extremely," he said, "but not the way you think. It was terrifying to see you in so much pain, knowing that I was about to put you in more. It was even more terrifying to know that if I didn't, I would lose you." His hand was still lightly touching my face.

"How about my blood?" I asked, knowing that it had always been a problem for him.

"Sweet as ever," he said, winking. "I didn't even want it, but I knew I had to...for you. There wasn't a moment when I knew I couldn't stop." He looked a little smug, smiling slightly.

"Thank you," I told him sincerely. "I always knew you could do it."

He smiled, shaking his head. I leaned in to kiss him and suddenly found myself underneath him.

Our bodies hummed with the electricity that we always shared. I didn't think it could ever get stronger, but it had. His lips crashed into mine, and they weren't gentle. A moan escaped him, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He didn't have to hold himself back anymore. There was no restraint in how he touched me.

I could feel every bit of his weight, and I loved it. Tongues thrashed, breaths were heavy. He kissed down the side of my neck, lightly biting my collarbone.

My body reacted without my control. "Holy shit," I gasped. "You can put your teeth on me now!" I was writhing under him, pulling him closer.

"Mmhm," he said against my skin. He pulled back, lifting off my shirt and then his, collapsing back onto me. His lips were on mine, his teeth grazing my bottom lip.

My fingers could feel all of him. Before, it was like hugging steel, but now, his muscles gave way to my touch. His skin was warm, and the heat rose in my center, aching for him.

He laved hungry kisses down my neck to my chest, placing a long hot kiss over my heart. I looked and saw the scar that he was loving so intently. His mouth reached my breast, and I arched into him, knowing he would use his teeth again. When he bit down on my nipple, I cried out. I could feel him smile against my skin.

"Edward, please," I moaned, bucking under him, trying to find friction – any friction – in the place I needed most.

He rolled us over quickly so that I was straddling him, his hands at my shorts. I was grinding against his abs, my now soaking center causing him to groan.

"Still so wet for me," he said, unzipping my shorts. I let him remove them, settling back on his chest. His hands were on my bottom, squeezing hard. "Can I taste you?" he asked, pulling me up his chest.

"You never have to ask," I said, my apex right in his face.

He groaned, pulling me up to hover over his face, my knees on either side of his head. When his tongue swiped from my opening to my clit, my knees almost gave out. "Everything about you tastes delicious," he murmured into me.

I ground down on him, exacting a growl into my core. He gripped my ass, laving his tongue into me. He flicked his tongue over my clit, swiping, licking, sucking. When he bit down, I shattered into a million pieces. He licked up everything I gave him.

I slid back down his body, but Edward flipped me over again so that I was on my back. I worked at the button of his jeans, and he allowed me to push them down. He kicked them off, settling back between my legs. He snaked his arms under me, under my shoulder blades. His hands held on at the top of my shoulders.

"Are you ready, love?" he asked, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Mmhm," I purred. "Fuck me like you always wanted, baby."

He slammed into my entrance with a deep, low growl. My body took it all and wanted more. He was not gentle, not soft, and it was good. Really good. It was feral and wild, and I loved it.

It was Edward, the real Edward. The part of himself he'd had to fight since the very beginning. This was what he'd held back. The animal part, not the monster...never the monster – just the strength that always seemed to hum just beneath his skin.

He rolled again. I rode him hard, grinding my hips into him. My body felt more graceful than it ever had.

"God, you're fucking stunning," he gasped, palming my breasts and pinching my nipples.

I moaned at the sensation and realized that my body would never tire; we could go all night if we wanted.

He sat up, his warm breath in my face, and wrapped my legs behind him. His eyes were black, and for a moment, I wondered if mine were the same.

This was my favorite position, feeling completely enveloped by him. It was intimate, erotic, protective. His lips were centimeters from mine. Every breath he let out, I took in, tasting him.

"You're so close, love," he said, knowing my body almost as well as I did.

I nodded, pushing my forehead against his. I came hard around him, pulsing and writhing.

He didn't stop, just wrapped his arms around me, standing. He slammed me hard into the boulder that was behind us, and it made him enter me farther.

I smiled at the fact that it didn't hurt at all.

His eyes were black, but he returned my smile. The idea was good to him, too. "Fuck, yes," he said, slamming into me over and over. "I always wanted you like this," he gasped, biting my shoulder.

I groaned, now knowing that he had fantasized about this, wanted this. It drove me over another ledge to think that he really did want me just like him, his equal. I screamed his name, coming again.

When he came, it was a loud growl with my name mixed in. He slammed me so hard that a block of the boulder cracked and fell to the ground. He stood, holding me, his head on my shoulder. He pulled away, and we both looked down at the broken rock.

"Oops," he said, grinning.

I laughed, burying my face in the crook of his neck. He chuckled, sitting down, but kept me on his lap.

We sat quietly, staring at one another, just happy to be back in each other's arms again. He told me how it was for him when I was...out, waiting for two and a half days for me to come back to him. I told him that his laugh got through, that it kept me focused. That his smell was a comfort that I couldn't even describe.

"I love you, Bella," he said, brushing my hair from my face.

We were still connected intimately, his legs up behind me and mine around him.

"I love you, too," I said, watching him play with my engagement ring. "What are you thinking, Edward?" I asked, knowing he was off in his own thoughts.

He didn't answer me at first, just looked up in my eyes. My ring went around and around my finger a maddening number of times. "I was just wondering," he started, looking nervous, "do you still want to marry me?" His face was so worried, scared.

"Why would you ask that?" I asked, making a fist as if he would take the ring from me. I didn't wait for an answer; I knew what he was feeling. "You think that now that I have eternity spread out before me, I wouldn't still want you?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

He nodded, letting me see the insecurity that he had.

"Oh, Edward. Of course I do. I wanted this," I said, gesturing to my new body, "only for you. I'll admit the timing was unfortunate, but I wanted it all the same. Not for eternal youth, but to be able to be with you forever." I grabbed his face. "Are you sorry? Do _you_ still want to get married?"

"No," he said, smiling. "I'm not sorry at all. In fact, I couldn't be happier. And there's nothing I want more than to marry you, Isabella."

"Well, good," I told him with a smirk, "because you aren't getting rid of me now." I laughed at the grin on his face. "I'm strong enough to follow you this time, mister!" I gripped him with my legs, giggling when he grunted.

His hands were at my sides, tickling me like crazy, and I wriggled on his lap. I felt him harden inside me and moaned, throwing my head back. I felt him kiss my heart again, and I looked down. "Is that where...?" I asked, stopping myself.

He placed his palm over the spot, looking up at me and nodding. "It's not the only place, but it's my favorite," he said, rubbing his hand over it.

I pulled his hand away, running my own fingers across it. "Wasn't there a hickey there?" I asked, trying to remember the last time we'd made love. I remembered Charlie's kitchen, and a smile spread across my face.

He snickered, nodding. "Your shirt was torn, and it was there in front of me. I couldn't help it. It seemed fitting," he said, shrugging. "Like it was a sign of our love."

_God, he was sweet._

I looked at him for a few minutes and said, "God, you're beautiful. It's like I'm looking at you for the first time." I traced my fingers on his face.

He didn't say anything; he just smiled. Leaning in to kiss me softly, he started making love to me. He was quiet, gentler this time. There was no screaming or earth moving, just us. Just love.

We were lying on our backs, still naked, staring up at the sky. It was growing more and more cloudy.

"Do you want to head back?" he asked, turning his head to me.

"Yeah, I miss them," I admitted.

Edward chuckled. "It happens... You want to be with them, and then you don't."

I laughed, sitting up.

"Come on, love. I'm sure they want to play with you," he said, holding out his hand for me.

"Hey!" I said, smiling and pulling my shirt over my head. "Am I stronger than Emmett?"

He laughed. "Yes, ma'am. Don't hurt him, though. Rose will be pissed."


	23. Chapter 23

**All songs can be found on my blog: drotuno. blogspot. com (without spaces) and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 23

**BELLA**

We ran part of the way back, but then stopped, walking hand in hand. Coming up on the house, I could see that they had lit a fire in the pit on the deck. I could hear and distinguish every last one of them. Carlisle and Esme, Rose and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and Jacob and Anna...they were all there.

Before we joined them, Sam and Seth walked into our path. "Bella," Sam said, smiling.

I smiled back. "Hey, Sam," I said, tucking my hair back. He smelled woodsy and unappealing, but the heartbeat was still wet and steady.

Seth walked to me, wrapping me in a big hug. "Thought we'd almost lost you there, big sis," he said. "Are you okay?" He smiled at me, and I nodded.

"I just wanted to make sure, you know," he said, "that you were okay with this."

I giggled, wrapping my arm around Edward's waist. "Yes," I said. "Thank you."

"We'll go, but I just wanted to wish you luck," he said, waving. He walked away muttering, "Damn, and I thought she was pretty before..."

Edward snickered next to me, kissing the top of my head. "Told you... You never saw yourself clearly."

"Biased!" I laughed, pushing off from him and running to the house.

He caught me before I hit the step, lifting me up in his arms and saying, "I don't think so." He grinned before planting a rough kiss on me.

Everyone was laughing at us as we walked up and joined them.

Carlisle's eyes were dancing with happiness when he asked, "How'd it go, little one?"

"Fine. It was..." I stopped, smelling something completely different. It was wet and mouthwatering and extremely appealing...and I _wanted _it.

"Bella?" Edward asked. Looking around, he said, "Don't breathe, love."

I looked around, spotting Anna, who was looking at me curiously. "Hang on," I said, closing my eyes. I needed to control this. I didn't want to be unable to join humans.

What was weird – what I couldn't even explain – was that somehow, I just knew that I could control these things, that there was a part of me inside that had awoken at the same time I did. I closed my eyes, trying to force the smell of Anna's blood out of my mind. I imagined another curtain coming down.

I opened my eyes, seeing that Jake had taken a protective stance in front of her. "It's fine, Jake," I said. "I'm okay."

"How can you be 'okay'?" Jasper asked, shocked.

I shrugged. "I don't know; I just put it away. But if it'll make you all feel better, I'll sit way over here," I said, snickering and sitting down. Edward sat behind me, pulling me back against him.

Carlisle got up and knelt before me. "I know I'm going to drive you crazy, but tell me what you think when you do that."

I smiled, thinking he, of all people, would never drive me crazy. "It's like pulling a curtain down...to block her scent. It's the same way with the eyes."

"Shield," he said to himself. "I see your eyes are still brown. Does it take anything to hold them that way?"

I shook my head no, thinking that if Edward wanted them brown, I would keep them brown, always.

"I wonder," he started, but it was Edward that said it out loud.

"Love," he said, turning me to face him, "would it work the opposite? Could there be a 'curtain' blocking your thoughts from me?"

"I don't know," I said, closing my eyes.

I tried to think of something only Edward would recognize. Finally, I settled on an old memory, the first night he ever stayed in my room. He'd told me he was my prisoner. I pushed through, trying to find the curtain to lift, but this was harder. It was shaky, holding it. I pushed up and heard Edward gasp.

"I'm still your prisoner," he breathed, but when I opened my eyes, I felt the curtain fall fast. Edward's face was amazingly happy.

"That was harder," I said, looking back and forth between the two of them. "And it wouldn't stay up."

"It's okay, Bella," Carlisle said, patting my leg. "It's amazing how fast you're picking it up."

"That's 'cause Bells is cool like that!" Emmett boomed, laughing loudly, and everyone joined in.

Edward squeezed me close, chuckling.

I looked at Jake and saw he was laughing, too, but poor Anna was lost. I suddenly remembered what it was like to be the only human amongst the beautiful, the intimidating. Even with the wolves, they were always stronger, faster, more graceful. Being the only human made you feel small and weak. My heart went out for her.

Edward caught me looking at her, and he whispered so low that only I could hear, "She's intimidated by you." I looked back at him, and he nodded. "She knows Jake loved you at some point. That scares her. She really loves him. She thinks we're all beautiful, but you, especially."

"So, Bells," Jake said, and I watched as Anna shot him a look. "How do you feel?" He was smiling. I could see that he was truly happy. He looked like my best friend again.

"I don't feel any different, except that I don't fall down now," I said, snickering. "I think I owe you a thank you, Jake, right?"

"No," he said, his face serious. "You owe me nothing. _I_ owe _Edward..._"—he looked at Anna with so much love—"everything."

I smiled, looking up at Edward, who just smiled at me.

"I think that's called even," Jasper said, chuckling.

"Jake, are you going back to La Push or Canada?" I asked. "You need to see Billy. Charlie said he was worried about you."

"I don't know," he said, looking at Anna again. "Sam said I would be welcomed back, and I want Anna to meet my dad, but Canada is home now."

"No," Edward said, shaking his head. Everyone turned to him. "Home is where _she_ is. You'll figure out that it doesn't matter where you are."

I leaned back against him as Anna smiled at him. _Yeah, my man is so sweet, _I thought, smiling to myself.

"That's what I keep telling him," she said. Her voice was even and poised. "But he thinks he knows everything." She snorted and rolled her eyes.

Jake snickered, shaking his head.

"Ooh, Jake," I said, laughing. "I like her!"

Everyone laughed with me. They could feel my slow forgiveness of him. We both had what we wanted, and the past was not forgotten, but it wasn't an open wound, either.

"I bet you do," he said dryly. "God forbid you team up on me...damn tempers," he muttered, but he said it with a smile.

"Anna," I said, "you'll love La Push, honestly. And there's no better cook than Sue. First Beach is fun. _Don't _let them talk you into cliff diving." I snorted, shaking my head.

"Maybe if you'd have waited," Jake said, laughing.

"Shut it," I groaned. "It's too high. Period."

Jake started to say something else, but I shushed him, causing a round of snickers.

"Jacob said that I needed to meet your dad," she said, looking over at me but not meeting my eyes.

"Oh...Charlie..." Alice giggled. "Everyone should meet Charlie."

"Yeah," Rose said, laughing. "He loves fishing...sports...and..."

"Beer," everyone said, laughing.

Suddenly, I really wanted to see my dad...so much so that it was painful. I wanted my room and my couch, if only for an hour. "I want to see him," I said quietly.

"Time, love," Edward said, kissing my head.

"Oh, Bella," Esme said, coming over and pulling me off Edward's lap into hers. "Not yet, sweetie. It's too soon."

"Why not?" Jake asked, sounding a little irritated. "She's spent this long in the presence of a human! She's doing fine. Where does Charlie think she is?"

"You're right, Jake," Carlisle said, "but we really can't take that chance, and Anna is across from her. I can't risk getting her any closer."

"Charlie thinks that Edward and Bella went out of town for spring break," Alice said. "We told him that we surprised them with a trip away."

"I trust you," Anna said, and the whole group went silent. "Bella, come here."

We all looked at her, and the first thing she reminded me of was...me.

"Let's do this the smart way," Jasper said. "Anna, come with me." He had her follow him out to the yard. "Emmett, Edward...here and here," he continued, positioning them as guards.

Jake, not wanting to be left out, stood and took my hand. "You can do this, Bells," he said, grinning. "You're the strongest person I know."

I snorted.

"He's right, you know," Esme said, squeezing my other hand.

Jake slowly walked me over to the group, his hands on my shoulders. I stopped, closing my eyes, and checked that my curtain, the shield, was still in place. "I can't smell her at all," I said, opening my eyes.

"That's good, love," Edward said. "Keep walking this way."

I walked slowly until I was standing right in front of her.

She smiled slightly and asked, "Well?"

Emmett laughed, saying, "God, Bells, she reminds me of you! Fearless humans." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

I snickered, thinking she really was fearless. "Right. Just remember, it _is_ girls...you don't see boys out here all fearless and stuff, Em."

The boys laughed, shaking their heads.

"So far so good," I said, holding my hand out for her to shake it.

She smiled a really beautiful smile and took my hand.

"Excellent, Bells," Jasper said. "I don't feel any panic at all from you. How's the thirst?"

"Nothing, really," I said, beaming. My throat didn't burn at all, and I hoped it meant I could see Charlie.

I looked up at Edward, and he smiled, winking at me. "That's my girl," he said.

I turned around to head back to the deck, and Alice hit me full force. "Jesus, Alice," I said, laughing. "What's this?"

"It just means the wedding's still on, you can continue with school, we can go shopping..." She rambled on and on. "It's like you won't miss anything...and you can see Charlie!"

I just shook my head and kissed the top of hers. She was my best friend and sister, and I wondered how much of this had been bothering her. With Jake around her, she couldn't see anything. She must have been losing her mind.

"I noticed shopping came before Charlie," I said, laughing.

Rose barked a laugh from the deck. "You do understand her priorities, Bells, don't you?" Rose asked, still laughing.

Alice nodded and laughed against me.

I realized I was carrying her. I stopped, holding out my arms, and she still clung to me.

Jasper laughed and said, "Yeah, that happens." He mouthed the words, "Over excited," and I laughed as he plucked her off me.

Anna and Jake stayed for a little while longer. We finally all convinced him that he should at least visit his dad, staying long enough for her to see La Push, meet the pack, and maybe even meet Charlie.

She was smart, funny, and sarcastic. Alice, Rose, and I liked her instantly. She certainly kept Jake in check, and I thought he needed it more now than ever. The girls wanted to go shopping soon, but Carlisle begged for a little time to work with me, so we planned to go eventually. Though, I saw in Alice's face that it would be sooner, rather than later.

When they left, Jake slipped a note in my pocket and said, "Thank you."

I shook my head, saying nothing. I wasn't quite there with Jake yet, but I did miss my best friend. I missed the sweet boy sipping warm sodas in his garage.

Edward saw the note and frowned just slightly, but I took him by the hand. "Come on. We'll read this, and then I need a shower," I said, making sure that there were no secrets between us.

We got upstairs, and I pushed Edward down on the couch. "I love that," I said, snickering.

"I bet you do," he said, chuckling and pulling me on his lap.

I pulled out the note so we both could read.

_Bells,_

_I owe you the biggest apology ever. We were the best of friends, and instead of staying that way, I ruined it. You were the brightest spot in my life, and I tried to snuff it out._

_I'm really happy for you. Edward puts the gleam back in your eye that was missing for so long. You two deserve happiness._

_Anna is everything to me, and I'm learning every day how to be a better man. She's the best teacher. Thanks to your new family, I still have her._

_Again, I'm sorry for all the things I did. You did nothing to deserve them. I want you to know that you were right...not all vampires are bloodsuckers. Some can be your friends._

_By the time you read this, you'll have been changed, and I want to say again that the Alpha of the Quileute tribe gives permission for the whole thing. It's what you wanted; it's what you were fated for. A girl as beautiful as you should be beautiful forever._

_Your friend,_

_Jake_

I set the letter down, leaning against Edward.

"His mind was running along the same lines tonight," Edward said in my ear. "He loves the energy that our family gives off."

"Hmm, some more than others," I said, snickering.

"I heard that!" Emmett boomed from downstairs.

"Me, too," Alice chimed, giggling.

"Good," I said, laughing, and Edward joined me.

I decided to play with Edward just a bit and closed my eyes to push up my shield, trying to hold it long enough to show him exactly what I wanted in the shower. I smiled when I heard the quick intake of breath, and then he growled low, picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom as I laughed.

"I could really get used to that," he growled, pinning me up against the shower wall and ripping my clothes from me.

I didn't have much to say after that.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Not many people could say that they had everything that they wanted or needed. I'd never considered myself lucky at all. Comfortable, yes...Lucky, no. As I sat at the table going over the plans for moving, I watched my Bella with my brothers. I watched her, thankful that she was mine, that she continued to love me more and more every day. I watched her, thinking that she had made me the luckiest man – not monster – ever. She was slowly erasing the memory of the monster that I'd thought I was.

_Happy, son? _Esme's thoughts brought me back to the table. _I'm so proud of you. She's amazing to watch. It's like she was made for this life._

I smiled, nodding.

Bella's talent was shocking us left and right. We all knew she was special, but we weren't sure if it was just because we loved her so much or that her talent was that powerful. It had been two days since she'd "woken up," and she was a bright spark in the house.

Carlisle had been working with her, testing her. He was loving every second of it. He was enthralled that she was a shield. Having only seen one in Volterra, he was curious as to her complete abilities. He set time aside for her every day.

"You're cheating again, ass!" she yelled at Emmett, laughing.

Esme chuckled, watching them. _She's going to go for his neck if he keeps it up. She hates it when you guys cheat. She wants a fair game,_ she thought.

I laughed and said, "Emmett, don't test her. She's stronger than you now." I watched both of them get evil grins on their faces.

I watched as he shoved her anyway, causing her to lose her controller. "That's it," she said through gritted teeth. She leaped, landing square on his chest.

"Don't you dare break my furniture," Esme said, laughing.

Jasper was no better, pulling her off Emmett by her leg just to watch her scramble out of his grasp. She pushed him from behind, knocking him into Emmett, and walked away. "Jackasses," she muttered, walking toward me.

I opened my arms for her, and she sat in my lap.

"You know, little one," Esme said, still snickering, "they can't help themselves."

"I know," she said, frowning, but I could see the amusement in her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with a little moral integrity."

"That's true, love," I said, kissing her temple. "Good luck with that."

"You're one to talk, Mr. Cheats-at-Pool," she said, snickering.

Esme snorted, shaking her head.

"Yes, but you love me anyway," I teased, smiling her favorite smile.

"Unconditionally," she confirmed, kissing my cheek. She turned to Esme and asked, "When are you going?" She gestured to the paperwork on the table.

"Next weekend," Esme said, looking down at the plans in front of her but thinking, _Is she going to be okay without you for two days? I know you hate leaving her for any amount of time._

The thought of leaving her at all scared me, but so soon after her change was worrying me to no end. Alice had planned things for them, but I knew my Bella and myself; we didn't separate very well.

"Oh," Bella said, looking at me. Everything showed in her eyes; fear and anxiety were prominent.

"It's only two days, love," I said, cupping her face. "You know I wouldn't go if I didn't have to."

"I know," she said, flipping through the pictures Esme had taken the last time.

She was getting better at letting her shield down for me, and her thoughts hit me then. _I don't have to like it, but I'll be fine. Alice is supposed to test me in public that weekend anyway._

I watched as she rolled her eyes. I kissed her shoulder, letting her know I'd heard her.

I couldn't even express to her how much hearing her thoughts meant to me. She hadn't perfected it, but I relished what she did let me have. From the moment I saw her walk into the lunch room a few years ago, I'd wanted to know what she was thinking. I would take anything that she gave me. She liked being able to tell me things without an audience.

"This room is pretty," she said, pushing it to Esme.

"That's for the two of you," Esme said. She always knew exactly what taste we all had. She had picked that room for Bella because the window seat had bookcases all around it.

A sweet smile came over her face, and she turned to me.

"Don't look at me," I said, smiling. "Esme is the room guru. She knows everyone's taste perfectly. I just do what she tells me."

"You'd better," Esme said, raising an eyebrow. "You are my best behaved. Well, not now that Bella's here." She laughed.

I feigned shock, causing giggles from both of them.

Emmett and Jasper came running into the room. Emmett said, "That's not fair! We behave."

Bella snorted, going back to look at pictures. "No, you don't," she muttered without looking up.

I chuckled, hearing my brothers' thoughts of payback, but they joined us at the table. This was one of those moments when my angel was drawing my family in, and they didn't even know it; even my sisters were heading down to join us.

She held another picture up and said, "Let me guess: Alice's room, because that's a huge closet."

Esme laughed, nodding.

"Of course," Alice said, sitting next to us. "I can't live without my closet space."

"What room is this?" Bella asked Esme.

"Oh, that's a spare room. It's next to the room where Edward's piano will go, but you guys can tell me what you want," she said. "Game room...theater...just let me know."

Bella's thoughts hit me. _Hmm, pool table?_ She looked at me, raising her eyebrow.

"Esme, I vote game room," I blurted out, hearing my voice waver and Bella snicker. I squeezed her close.

Emmett and Jasper exchanged a fist bump. "Hell, yeah," Emmett said. "We could put the Xbox in there, maybe a dart board..."

Jasper said, "Ooh, a pool table!"

_There it is, _she thought to me, and I had to stifle a laugh, burying my face in her shoulder.

"Girls," Esme started, "are you okay with that?"

Bella shrugged and then nodded, feigning nonchalance.

"I don't know," Alice said. "A theater sounds really nice."

"Alice," Rose said, picking up the picture. "The game room would be perfect for that party you like to throw at the end of the school years."

"Oh yeah," Alice mused, and her mind flew into party ideas.

I rolled my eyes. Bella turned to look at me smiling, and I couldn't help but kiss her.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"This is like being on an emotional rollercoaster," I whined. Carlisle was having Jasper hit me with different emotions to see if I could shield myself and someone else from them.

"I know, Bella," Carlisle said. "Could we just try a few more times, please?"

"God, what is it with you Cullen men and the _please_," I muttered.

I knew they heard me because they all snickered. We were all in the living room; they were on the sofa, and I was sitting cross-legged on the piano bench.

"Shut it," I told them, chuckling. "Fine, let's do this," I said, trying to shield myself first.

"Okay, Bells, maybe petulance wasn't the best emotion," Jasper said, laughing. "Let's try something else," he said thoughtfully.

I focused on Jasper and waited for what he would send my way. At first, I felt the same, still frustrated at not getting this, but soon, I couldn't stop the blinding fear that overcame me. Even though I was watching him, my fists clenched, and my breathing got heavier. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to let my imagination run away with me. The only fear I had was losing what was currently sitting in front of me.

"Fear?" Edward said, and I heard a slap come from across the room. "Not funny, Jasper. Bella, it's okay."

Calm engulfed me, and Jasper said, "Sorry, Bells. I was running out of options."

I felt a touch on my leg, and I opened my eyes to see Edward kneeling in front of me. "Do you want to stop?"

I nodded, drowning myself in his eyes. "I don't think I can block Jasper. It's just my opinion...take it or leave it," I said, sighing. My opinion was also that Jasper was really powerful...just wickedly strong. He came across really fun and laidback, but his ability was intense.

"Okay, love," he said, kissing my hand.

"Sorry, little one," Carlisle said. "Why don't you work with Edward instead, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay," I muttered, still a little shaken.

Working with Edward was harder but more rewarding. I hadn't been able to completely lift the shield that blocked my mind from him. I could lift it long enough to let a thought out, but it would slam back down quickly. There was a part of me that thought that I didn't want Edward to read everything in my head and that was what was holding this ability back.

"Okay, I'm out of here," Jasper said. "Again, I'm sorry, Bells. I won't use fear again, I promise." He came and kissed the top of my head before walking out of the room.

"Me, too," Emmett said. "It's never any fun when you can't hear the conversation." He got up and followed Jasper.

I snorted, shaking my head. Edward snickered and stood, kissing my forehead. He went to sit next to Carlisle. We'd been working on this for a solid week, and we'd moved on to me being able to sit across the room but still not be able to leave the shield up.

I tried wrenching the shield up with force to open my mind, but it would still slam back down. I lifted it up, thinking, _Time to root around in my brain._ I snorted, making Edward chuckle.

"I take it she's lifted the shield," Carlisle said, smiling. "Concentrate on leaving it up. You say you imagine a curtain. Imagine propping it open."

I closed my eyes, lifting the shield again. I imagined tying off the curtain and then I opened my eyes. I let some random memories go – some current, some hazy human ones.

I watched as Edward's face took them all in. He flinched and asked, "Who tried to teach you to skateboard?" He frowned, and I heard Carlisle snicker.

_A boy named Troy, _I thought, smiling. _We were twelve. He was a skater boy I knew in Phoenix. _The memory was me sitting on the skateboard and Troy pushing me down the hill by our houses. I, of course, crashed, busting open my elbow.

Another Phoenix memory came. Troy, a few years later, asking me out, although begging was more like it. I flat out told him no. I was appalled at the idea. We were fifteen, and everyone hung out at the movie theater. He wanted to go with me.

Edward chuckled. "Poor Troy," he said. "You probably scarred him for life."

_I don't think so, _I thought to him. _He started dating Danny not long after that._ I snorted at the memory.

Edward's head fell back laughing.

I watched Esme come into the room, joining them on the couch. She was the reminder that they were leaving the next day. I couldn't believe a week and a half could have moved so fast. I'd finished spring break and missed a week of classes while working with Carlisle. Time had flown when I didn't want it to.

My mind flooded with sadness, anxiety. When I realized that Edward was hearing the "what ifs" in my head, I slammed my shield back down. "Sorry," I said, looking away.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, looking between us.

"She lost it," Edward lied for me. "I think she's done, Carlisle."

"It's okay. That was the longest you've left it up, Bella," he said, getting up and patting my shoulder.

I just nodded, still looking away from Edward.

Esme and Carlisle walked out, leaving us alone in the living room.

"Come here, love," Edward said, opening his arms for me.

I got up and walked over, and he pulled me into his lap. I was straddling his thighs, and I melted to his chest, breathing him in.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, rubbing circles on my back.

"No," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I do," he said softly, "but let's get out of here. Do you need to hunt?"

I knew I probably should. I required more trips than anyone else in the house because I was a newborn. I shook my head no, thinking I would get Jasper or Emmett to take me while Edward was gone.

"Hmm," he said, thinking. "How about our meadow?" he asked, pulling me back to look at me.

I needed to get out of the house. I think I was coming down with a serious case of cabin fever. Alice had made me promise that she could take me in public for the first time, so the meadow was perfect.

"Okay," I agreed. I never could resist that place. It was very healing; it was the epitome of us, how we came to love one another. I looked outside, and it was a drizzly day.

"Run or drive?" he asked, smirking and knowing the answer.

"Run," I answered, smiling at him.

So we ran, fast, getting to our meadow in no time. I stood, looking around and remembering the past that the place held and seeing spring come to life in it. It was still raining a misty rain, but everything was bright green, and wild flowers bloomed everywhere.

The next thing I knew, I was being tackled to the ground by a laughing Edward. We slid through the grass, coming to rest under a tree.

"Oh hell, no," I said, laughing. I flipped him over and pinned him down. He was chuckling and holding onto me. I wasn't in the mood for a wrestling match, so I lay down on top of him.

His arms came around me and held me tight. "Do you know why I have to go?" he asked, lifting my chin to look at him.

I rested it on my hands on his chest. "No..."

"Hmm, okay," he said, brushing my hair back and tucking it behind my ear, a gesture that I would never grow tired of. "When Carlisle changed me, it was 1918, you know that. Well, he was living on his doctor's income. When I got my mind reading somewhat under control, I started listening to the stock market...what was good for long term, what was good for short term. When I left them and went out on my own, I still paid attention, hanging around the Stock Exchange. So, I invested, sending it home to Carlisle and Esme."

He stopped, thinking for a moment. "We were able to avoid the crash in the thirties. When Alice came along, it was even better because she could predict the highs and lows. But the money is in my name. Well, some of it...I've set everyone up with their own accounts, including you."

I rolled my eyes, but knew it was inevitable. He smiled at my reaction.

"I also have to go to read the seller's mind to make sure that there's nothing wrong with the whole deal...that there's never been a flood or damage or that he's willing to take less. Do you understand? I have to protect us that way."

I nodded. "Edward, you could be going to pick out paint color, and it still wouldn't make this easier. I'll be fine. I don't like it, but I'll be fine, I promise. I just hate it when we're apart. My imagination gets away from me." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"I saw that," he said, touching my cheek with the back of his hand. "You know I'll always come back to you, right? I can't leave you again. Period. There's no question, love."

"I know," I said, closing my eyes. They were stinging. It was the first time I'd cried as a vampire. No tears would come.

I felt him roll us over, and I was being pressed into the wet grass. The rain started to pick up, fat drops falling on us. Our clothes were quickly getting soaked through.

"I'm addicted to you," he said, smiling. "Didn't I tell you that?"

I giggled. "Yeah, something about heroine," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He snickered, nodding.

His hand slid between us, sliding up and down between my legs. My back arched up, and I ground my hips against his hand.

"But now, I'm addicted to this," he said huskily, his eyes growing dark as pitch.

My eyes rolled back, and I said, "More, please."

He quickly removed my clothes and his, settling back between my legs. He palmed the scar over my heart, kissing it. "I'm addicted to that, too," he said, smiling. His lips were on mine sweetly, but it quickly turned desperate. We were trying to get close, but it was never close enough.

He entered me swiftly, and I cried out at being one with him. Digging my heels into his ass, I pushed him deeper and groaned when he was.

The rain was pouring now. We were completely soaked, and I licked the water that was dripping from his shoulder, lightly biting his collarbone. He moaned, thrusting into me harder.

He pulled out of me completely, and I whimpered at the loss, but he said, "Turn over."

I did, and he pulled my ass up to meet him, entering me again from behind. I cried out again, meeting his rhythm.

Edward's hands palmed my ass, squeezing and kneading it. "God, your ass is perfect," he groaned, kneading it again.

I whimpered in response because in this position, he filled me completely, and he was hitting that beautiful spot deep within me. I reached down, circling my clit, and Edward growled, leaning over me. He bit me on the shoulder blade, and I came, screaming his name.

He pulled me back to him, resting on his legs, but he still continued to pump into me. "You're mine, baby," he growled. "Nothing can take you away from me."

My head fell back against his shoulder, and he laved his hot tongue all over my neck and shoulder. "Your whole body is mine," he gasped, and I could tell he was getting close. I was, too, in this new position. "Tell me you know that."

"Yes, baby, all yours," I said, digging my nails into his thighs.

"Your perfect tits," he said, palming them roughly.

My back arched into his hands.

"Your tight little ass." His hands gripped my hips and slammed me down on him, grinding us together.

I screamed out his name.

"Your sweet, tight pussy is _mine_, Bella," he growled against my neck, and I came again, telling him, yes, I was his. He spilled into me with a loud snarl, biting down on my shoulder.

We were drenched, but the stress level was much less. We stayed in the meadow for a little while longer, playing with each other, coming back to the house a grass-stained, wet, muddy mess.

Emmett eyed us heading up the stairs and asked, "What the hell have you two been doing?"

"Nothing," we both said, laughing.

His laugh followed us all the way into the bathroom, where we fell into the shower.


	24. Chapter 24

**All songs can be found on my blog: drotuno. blogspot. com (without spaces) and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 24

**BELLA**

We never joined the family back downstairs. We stayed in Edward's room, playing music, in our own little bubble.

By the time the sun was beginning to rise, we were wrapped around each other, as close as we could possibly get. We were in bed with the covers pulled over our heads, kissing long and deep.

Our legs were tangled together; my hands were in Edward's hair and at the small of his back. He had his elbow braced at my head while his other hand softly grazed from my thigh to my hip to my stomach, his thumb lightly tracing the underside of my breast.

The song changed on the stereo, and Sarah McClachlan's "Fumbling Towards Ecstasy" started. For some reason, it changed the whole mood. Edward slipped into me slowly, causing us both to groan into each other's mouths.

Edward broke from my mouth to kiss down my neck, placing long, hot, swirling kisses on my scar, only to repeat those same actions to each breast. I arched up into his mouth, latching my teeth onto his shoulder.

We rolled, staying under the covers. Instead of sitting up, I slid up and down his torso. My breath caught in my throat when I came. Edward crashed his mouth into mine, biting down on my bottom lip and coming with a shudder and loud groan.

We got lost in each other's eyes as he said, "I love you so very much." He held onto my face, tracing his thumbs on my cheeks.

"As I love you," I said, trying to smile. "I know you have to go soon. I miss you already."

He nodded, pulling my face to his and kissing me softly. "Me, too," he said, reluctantly letting go of me.

Eventually, I was able to let him go, too.

We promised each other phone calls and emails through the entire weekend. It was early Saturday, and they wouldn't return until early Monday morning. I was hating the thought of the entire weekend.

Esme hugged me tightly, threatening Emmett and Jasper about not driving me crazy.

I snorted when Emmett asked, "Who, us?"

Alice and Rose put a movie in and were just about to attack my toes with nail polish, when my phone went off.

"Hey, Dad," I answered.

"Hey, Bells. How are things? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," he said, chuckling.

I knew that seeing Charlie was a risk. I hadn't seen him since before spring break. We were worried about my shield holding up and the changes he was sure to see in me.

"Yeah, Dad, sorry," I said, sighing and looking out the window. "It's just easier to stay here. Finals are coming up, and with the wedding to plan..."

"It's okay, Bells," he said. "I understand. I'm barely home, either. But what I was calling about was Jake. What do you hear from him?"

"Um, I saw him with his new girlfriend a few days ago. Have you met her?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to. They're having some shindig at the park down here. They told me to invite you. Are you okay with seeing him?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, you'll like Anna, Dad. She's good for Jake. He's happy...better," I said, smiling.

"Oh...good. Well, Jake said for you to bring the Cullens, too, so come today if you can, okay? I miss you and would like to see you."

I looked at the girls. Rose was looking to Alice for the answer. Alice started smiling and nodding vigorously.

"Okay," I said, sounding surprised. "We'll be there. What time?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh, anytime. They plan on hanging out all day at the park," he said and then added, "Why the park and not La Push, I'll never know, but Jake insisted."

Jake had insisted for my benefit. We wouldn't be able to set foot in La Push; the treaty still held fast.

"Okay, see you later," I promised, ending the call.

I looked at Alice and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, yes, yes," she squealed, jumping up and down.

"Well, then, let's get ready," Rose said, getting up. "We have to make you somewhat human-looking." She laughed.

It wasn't bad. They mainly worked with my makeup, adding blush to give me color. They let me wear long sleeves and jeans to try to hide the changes to my body. When I looked in the mirror, I really did look like my old self.

As we drove out the driveway, I looked around the car. Suddenly, I felt like the fifth wheel. I snorted to myself when I realized that poor Edward must have felt this way most of his life with them. I missed him.

Jasper looked over and raised an eyebrow, but I just shook my head and continued to stare out the window.

We parked, and Jasper took my hand. "Bells," he said, "put your shield up. This will be the biggest test, but we won't let anything happen, okay?"

I nodded, concentrating on the shield that had blocked Anna's scent the other night. Checking it one more time, I said, "I think I'm good."

What I really was...was nervous. I didn't want my shield to fail. I wanted to be able to see Charlie before we moved away. It was very important to me to be able to interact with humans. This was my first time out, and I cringed at the people that packed the park. I really wished Edward was with me.

"You'll be fine," Jasper whispered, sending me a wave of calm. "You're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

I smiled. "Thanks."

I was met at the car by Seth, who, in his usual fashion, picked me up and swung me around. "You look awesome!" he gushed. "How are you doing with things?"

"Okay," I said and then scrunched up my nose. "I think. This is my first big outing."

"I've got you, then," he said, jerking his thumbs to his chest.

I laughed and said, "Get in line, buddy. They have my back, too." I pointed to Jasper and Emmett, who were snickering. Alice and Rose had already spotted Charlie and Anna and were joining them at a picnic table.

Jake joined us, giving me an awkward hug.

_Yeah, that'll take time, _I thought.

"Hey, Bells." He smiled his familiar smile. "How you doing?" he asked, looking around and back to me.

"We'll see," I said. My main pull was Charlie. I had to see him. I'd been begging everyone to let me see my dad ever since Anna had mentioned him.

"Come on, then," Jake said, grinning. "Let's do this."

We all walked toward the table. I took a minute to realize that there was no burning, no distress. A little hope swelled within me.

"There you go, Bells," I heard Jasper behind me.

Charlie spotted me and smiled. "Bella, you look amazing. Apparently, getting married is suiting you," he said, chuckling. "Where's Edward?" he asked, frowning.

"He's with his parents in New Hampshire, getting things ready for the move," I answered, sitting next to him but trying not to let my cold skin touch his.

"Oh, it's getting close, huh?" he asked, looking proud and sad at the same time.

"Oh, yes, Charlie," Alice said excitedly. "I'll be coming for your fitting soon!" She giggled at Charlie's disgruntled face.

"Fine, fine," he said, turning to Anna. "Anna, you've met Bells, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Anna said, smiling. "How are you?" I could see the real question in her eyes and mused again how much like me she really was.

"Perfect," I said, laughing.

We spent most of the day at the park. Emmett and Jasper joined the pack for volleyball, which was really funny. All these super strong guys trying not to hit the ball too hard. Alice, Rose, Anna, and I were in hysterics.

When my phone went off, I excused myself from the table to lean against a tree. "Hi, handsome," I answered, smiling.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, sounding relieved and amused. "We just landed. What tortures do my siblings have you under?"

I laughed and answered, "None. I'm with them and Charlie."

"Really? How are you doing with it?" he asked, and I could hear Esme and Carlisle in the background.

"Fine, no problems. I'm surrounded by people. I have about six specifically that are watching me like a hawk, though," I told him with a giggle.

"I'm glad, love," he said, sighing. "I'm sure Charlie missed you. Where are you?"

"The park in Forks – a party for Jake and Anna," I explained. "I guess they're staying a while. Jake insisted on having it here so all of us could come."

"Hmm," he said. "He _is _trying for brownie points."

I giggled again. "I suppose. It helps that I like Anna," I said, watching her with my dad.

"I miss you, love," he said, sighing again.

"Me, too, like crazy," I said, sighing as well. "It's no fun being the fifth wheel."

"Tell me about it," he said, laughing.

From behind me, I heard Emmett say, "I told you she would be on the phone. I guarantee it's Eddie. Hey, Eddie."

I heard him chuckle. "Go have fun with your dad, love. I'll call you later tonight."

"Okay. I love you, and tell Carlisle and Esme I love them, too," I said, trying to push the sorrow away.

"I love you, Bella," he said, "more and more every day."

I ended the call and leaned up against the tree, sighing.

"You miss him," I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Anna smiling.

I nodded. "Yes, insanely," I said, chuckling.

"Edward's not what I expected. He said some really nice things the other night," she said as we started walking. "He's very sweet and totally all about you. All of them, really. They aren't the monsters I was expecting...the ones that Jake described when we first met."

"Me, either, when I first met them. And Jake was very prejudiced and angry when it came to me and Edward, but it's better now, I think," I said, smiling. "They're rare, though. Understand that." I thought for a minute. "Edward's very sweet but wasn't always so. At one time, he was extremely intimidating...unsure of himself around me. He thought I didn't deserve this and tried to push me away." I looked at her, and she nodded. "Please don't ever mistake them all to be the same," I said. "Well, you met Victoria."

She shuddered. "Yeah. What was her problem with you?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

"Edward killed her mate, defending me," I explained, sighing at the old memory. "So, she decided to take his."

"How did you two meet?" she asked.

"High school," I answered, smiling.

She gasped, laughing. "No!"

"Yeah, the younger they start somewhere, the longer they can stay...so, they were in school," I said, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Jacob said they left for a while," she said after a moment. "Is that when Edward tried to push you away?"

"Yes. Two years." I winced at the long period of time without Edward. "But we found each other again."

She smiled sweetly. "Good. Do you want to go back to your dad?" she asked, standing.

"Yeah," I said, getting up.

She giggled, looking over at Charlie. "You guys were right; he's something else."

"If you want to see the real Charlie, tease him about Sue," I said, laughing as we made our way back.

We did, indeed, tease Charlie endlessly about Sue. He would turn red and fumble with his words. When everyone finally left me alone with him, trusting my shield, I asked, "Dad, what are you going to do with Sue?"

I watched him fiddle with his beer label until he finally spoke. "Leave it to you to corner me, Bells," he said, smirking. "I know... I've been dragging her along for too long. I'm a little scared."

I feared that Charlie was still feeling something for Renee and that it was holding him back. "Does she make you happy, Dad?" I asked, playing with a beer cap. I suddenly remembered Edward playing with a lemonade cap of mine one lunch period. I smiled, itching to talk to him again.

"Yeah," he said, looking up at me. "Very."

"Well, you'd better do something. She should know what you're thinking," I said, frowning at him. I wanted Charlie happy. I wanted to know that when I left, he would be taken care of. If he never did anything about keeping her around, he would miss out.

"You're right, Bells," he said, sighing. "How'd you get to be so smart?" he asked with a smile.

"Years of taking care of you." I laughed, grinning. "Besides, if you don't do something, Seth will explode!"

Charlie shook his head and laughed. "He's a good kid. Loves you like crazy," he said with a grin, "but then, it's hard not to love you. I think you have a very long line."

I would have normally rolled my eyes, but I looked around the park. I looked at Seth and Sam, wrestling...Alice and Rose dancing with Jasper and Emmett. I looked at Anna and Jake cuddled under a tree...and I looked at Charlie. "You might be right."

Just then, my phone alerted me to a text.

**E: I will love you until the last star stops shining. I miss you. Tell Charlie hello.**

I grinned and held the phone up.

"Oh, he's good," Charlie said, laughing.

I joined him, nodding.

We stayed a little longer, but Jasper started to get nervous about the length of time. Plus, I needed to hunt. We left the party after telling everyone goodbye.

We did go hunting, but I was ready to be home. There was something I wanted to email Edward.

Alice's head popped up, smiling. "He'll like that, Bells."

"Good," I said, sighing.

I went upstairs, showered, and then sat down in the middle of our bed. I opened up my laptop and answered some emails before starting a new email.

~oOo~

_My Edward,_

_I missed you today. I don't like taking any new steps in this life without you. But it was fine. It made me happy that I could see Charlie without any unfortunate consequences._

_I heard a song that reminded me of you..._

When You're Gone _by Avril Lavigne_

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

_We were made for each other  
Out here foreverI know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_Loving and missing you,_

_Bella_

~oOo~

I sat on the bed with my laptop for a while, answering emails and downloading music. An email alert popped up, and I smiled, seeing it was from Edward.

~oOo~

_My sweet girl,_

_I don't have words for how much I am missing you. I, too, heard a song today that made me think of you. Though, I have to admit, it doesn't take much. There isn't a time when you aren't on my mind._

Come On Get Higher

_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

_If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

_I miss the sound of your voice  
Loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet  
Perfect words that you said_

_If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believeI'd make you forget  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

_I miss the pull of your heart  
I taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils  
And God, when you come on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_It's all wrong, it's all wrong  
It's all wrong, it's so right  
So come on, get higher  
So come on and get higher  
'Cause everything works, love  
Everything works in your arms._

_My love, always,_

_Edward_

~oOo~

I powered down my computer and set it aside. Turning on the stereo, I played the song Edward had sent me the words to.

It wasn't long before my phone went off. I stretched out on my stomach, answering, "Hey, there."

"Hi, sweet girl. How'd the visit with Charlie go?" he asked.

"Good. I was fine. Tell Carlisle he'd be proud. The shield stayed put all day," I said, snickering.

"I will, love," he said, chuckling with me. "How's Charlie?"

"He's Charlie. Anna liked him. I got onto him for dragging Sue along," I told him with a giggle.

"Oh? I bet that went over well," he said, laughing again. "Now that you're getting married, you think everyone should?"

I laughed. "Oh, God! I sound like Angela did!"

He laughed, one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. "It does sound quite familiar, love."

"Oh, well..." I shrugged, even though he couldn't see me. "I just want Charlie to be happy, to be taken care of."

"I know you do," he said, sighing. "It's your nature to want to take care of everyone."

"Not everyone," I said, chuckling. "Just a select few."

~oOo~

Sunday dawned, and it felt like the beginning of forever. I missed Edward, but I also missed Esme and Carlisle, too. I liked having alone time, but not for so long or when they were so far away.

I got dressed and headed downstairs, discovering Emmett and Jasper playing Xbox.

"Hey, Bells, wanna play?" Emmett asked, offering me a controller.

"Not right now," I said, sitting next to Jasper. I opened the book in my hands and realized I hadn't looked at it in ages. It was the same book I'd tried to distract myself with three years ago. I remembered laying on a blanket in Charlie's yard, the sun beaming down on me. I had been so frustrated about Edward's pull over me that I couldn't concentrate on anything. Even the stories bugged me because there were characters named Edward or Edwin.

Not long after that, I'd seen him in Port Angeles. He'd saved me then, too. _My guardian vampire,_ I laughed to myself. That night changed everything...our worlds were permanently twisted together.

I missed those times, but at the same point, I didn't. I loved the now...what we were becoming. But I had to admit that the very beginning of us was beautiful. Edward had expressed his fantasy to go back to the bio lab and make it right, and for some reason, I wanted it, too. Bad.

"Oh, my God, Bella," Alice said, bolting out of her room. "You _have_ to do that!"

"How? I have no idea how to set something like that up, Alice," I said, turning around to her.

Both boys were staring at us like we had three heads, pausing the game and finding our conversation much more interesting.

"You have no idea how badly he wants that. We'll help you," she said, jumping up and down.

"Isn't there school tomorrow?" I asked, wondering if they landed early, could we be out of the school in time for classes to start.

Alice's face went blank for a moment. "No," she finally said. "It's a holiday or something, but I see a closed sign."

"Alice, I can't break into Forks High!" I yelled, laughing.

"No, but we can," Jasper said. "Why are we?"

"Bella wants to recreate their first meeting for Edward," she said, giggling.

"Okay, so...what do we need to do?" Emmett asked, setting the controller down and standing.

It was my turn to stare. I had no idea what to say.

Emmett walked over and wrapped an arm around me. "It's what we do for each other, Bells," he said, smiling. "It was Eddie that helped set up my Africa trip for Rosie."

"Yeah, and he did all the arrangements for the time I wanted to set up a dance floor by the lake for Alice," Jasper said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah," Alice said dreamily. "That was fabulous."

I just raised my eyebrows.

"Look, Bells," Rose told me, coming into the room. "For eighty years, Edward has always done anything we wanted when it came to setting up surprises for each other. You wouldn't even believe the stuff he's set up for Carlisle and Esme!" She laughed, throwing her head back.

"Yeah, we kind of owe him," Emmett said, shrugging.

I was still stunned. _Holy shit! _I thought. _Could he get any sweeter?_

It was Alice that snapped into gear. "Okay, Jazz...Em...they need to be able to get into the school without alarms or security. Emmett, set it up like you did Carlisle and Esme's anniversary, okay?"

"Sure thing, shorty," he said, smiling.

"Okay, we're out of here," Jasper said. "Don't worry, Bells. We'll handle it for you. He'll love it." He smiled and kissed the top of my head before walking out.

"We need to get you into some of your old clothes," Rose said, snickering.

"I may have some at Charlie's. We can stop by there," I told them. "How are we getting Edward to the school?" I asked, biting my bottom lip, a habit that hadn't disappeared with my change.

"Give me time on that. When do they land?" Alice asked. She wasn't expecting an answer; she'd really just been talking to herself. "Six in the morning...okay, so we have a full twenty-four hours to work with."

My family and I rushed around all day. Jasper and Emmett came back a few times for supplies and to take the Volvo to the parking lot of the school.

The girls and I did go to Charlie's while he was fishing, trying to find something similar to what I wore my first day. We found my old boots and jacket, but an older pair of jeans and the button-down shirt I'd worn in Port Angeles would have to do – blue, of course.

We had gotten everything done, and then it was a waiting game. I was upstairs in our room when Edward called.

"Hey, baby," I breathed. I was getting really close to losing my mind, missing him. Maybe it was all the memories I was sifting through, but I was aching for him.

"Bella, I miss you," he groaned. Well, at least I wasn't the only one.

"Me, too," I said, falling onto the bed.

"Love, the things I want to do to you when I get home are probably illegal in forty-eight of the fifty states," he growled, his words and tone of voice causing me to rub my thighs together.

_Holy hell!_ I thought, groaning into the phone. "Patience, Edward. You can't get on the plane like that."

"I know. That's what Esme said. She said I had to call you," he admitted, sighing.

I smiled and said, "You want some help, baby?"

"Mmhm," he said, his breathing heavy.

I pulled off Edward's shirt I'd been wearing just to smell him and told him, "Close your eyes, love. Touch yourself. Imagine it's my hands...my mouth around that beautiful cock of yours."

"God, yes, Bella," I heard him groan. I could hear skin on skin through the phone, and my hand slid down between my legs, my finger circling around my clit, my eyes rolling back. I could picture his perfect hand around himself, the muscles of his arm flexing. An erotic wave rolled through me.

"God, Edward," I moaned, slipping my fingers inside myself. "I want your mouth on me when you get home."

"A-Anything, love," he stuttered. "Pinch that sweet clit of yours. I hear what you're doing. That's me, Bella," he growled. "That's my teeth on you."

That did it. I exploded on the phone, prayers and expletives rolling off my tongue. "Come for me, Edward," I panted. "Let me hear you."

"Bella," was the only thing he gasped. I could hear his breathing.

"Better, baby?" I asked, sitting up.

"I love you," he said, his breathing still heavy.

"And I _adore_ you," I said, smiling. "You would have scared the flight attendants..." I giggled and heard him chuckle. "It wouldn't have been your _tray_ in the upright position, Edward," I teased, snickering.

He laughed and said, "So true, love."

"I have a surprise for you when you get home, Edward, so you have to exude a little more patience, okay?" I asked, really hoping that he liked what we'd set up.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "What is it?"

I sighed dramatically. "Oh, no, that would ruin it," I scolded. "Please?"

I heard him sigh. "Anything you want, love. Anything. I just can't wait to hold you."

"How'd it go with the house?" I asked.

"Good," he said, sounding a little excited. "You'll love our room, really. Esme is a genius." He paused. "Baby, we're leaving soon. I'll see you in mere hours."

"Okay. I love you," I said.

"Love you, too." And he was gone.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Our flight couldn't move fast enough. It was all I could do not to pace up and down the aisles like a child. If I hadn't called my Bella, I would be pacing with a prominent erection. She was right; I would have frightened people – and not because I was a vampire. The thought caused a laugh to escape me. Leave it to my angel to invoke laughter a mile high in the air and thousands of miles away from her.

The smile must have still been on my face because Carlisle asked, "And how was she when you called?" I could hear the sarcasm. His smile was hard to hide.

"Perfect," I said, laughing. "She said she had a surprise for me."

"Uh oh," he teased, chuckling. "I have a feeling your siblings are involved."

"Oh, I'm sure of that," I said, smiling and wracking my brain for what it could possibly be.

I was still wondering about it when we were getting off the plane and speeding in the car toward home.

Alice met us in the garage, and I noticed the Volvo was gone. I tried to pick out of her mind why she was jumping up and down, but she kept singing "Womanizer" in her head.

"Stop," she said, smiling. "She's not here. You'll have to find her," she giggled, handing me a piece of paper.

I heard Esme and Carlisle stifle a snicker as they walked into the house.

I smiled, shaking my head and opening the note.

_Follow my scent._

I turned the paper over, looking for more, but that was all that was there. I walked outside, and her scent hit me instantly. She'd just left.

I took off after her, noticing that she kept backtracking in certain spots. I sighed when I saw another note pinned to the trunk of a tree.

_They say if you really want to find something, you have to go back to the beginning._

Suddenly, I didn't need her scent anymore. I knew exactly where she was. I still followed the trail for the most part, but my breath caught when I wound up in the parking lot of Forks High.

My Volvo was in its old spot, and miraculously, right next to it, her old truck was, as well. How she had gotten it anywhere was a mystery. The poor thing had stopped cold and wouldn't come back to life. I shuddered at the sight, my chest tight with the memory. I realized our history was special, magical.

I wandered onto campus, heading for the room that had changed my life. I opened the door to see candles everywhere – the teacher's desk, every lab table, the windowsills...everywhere. Our table was bare except for my old textbook. I went and stood in front of it, opening it up. Inside was one last note.

_Welcome to detention, Mr. Cullen. This will teach you to be rude to new students on their first day of school._

I fought the smile that wanted to take over my face. She was giving me my chance to redo everything. God, I loved her.

I smelled her before the door opened. She looked like a dream, wearing her old clothes, even down to her old jacket and boots. It was all I could do to stay at our old table and not ravish her right there.

She walked in and hung her jacket on the hanger by the door. I stifled a groan at the blue shirt she was wearing. It was the same one from the night in Port Angeles. Everything about her was flooding me with memories.

I watched my beautiful girl fake a stumble and bite back a smile. I snickered, and it was then I heard her mind.

_Shut it, pretty boy, _she thought, glaring at me. _First day, and I get detention... Damn... And the freaking power's out!_

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh.

She slammed her books down, sitting roughly in the seat. I looked at her for a moment, our whole lives flashing before me. I regretted two things in our relationship: my very first reaction to her, and leaving her. We had come to terms with the leaving, and she had never complained about our first meeting, but I needed to make amends for myself.

"Hello," I said, turning in my seat. "I'm Edward Cullen. What are you in for?"

"Bella Swan," she sighed. "Passing notes. You?" Her eyes narrowed at me, but I saw the love there, true and strong.

"Biology. Mr. Banner thought I was rude to you, apparently," I said, waving my hand.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," she said, frowning. "What was your problem anyway?" Her mind flashed the hazy human memory of my face in our first meeting. My eyes were black and my jaw set. There wasn't fear in her mind, just confusion at the time.

_Big jerk, _she thought, but I saw her mouth twitch. _Thinks just because he looks that good, he can treat people any old way._

It was taking everything in me not to laugh.

"Your...um, _perfume_...was just really strong. Allergies," I said after I bit back another laugh. I watched as she shook her head, smiling.

"Is it better now?" she asked, facing me, looking me in the eyes.

"Much," I said, smiling. "Thank you. Sorry if I was rude. It wasn't my intention." I took her hand, kissing it. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"It's fine," she said, smiling back. "It's been a weird first day all around."

"You know, all the guys in class are wrong," I said, cocking my head to the side.

"About what?" she asked, smirking.

"You. They think you're 'pretty'...but that's wrong," I said, shaking my head. "You're so beautiful."

She snorted. "Yeah? Well, you've got your own little following, did you know?" she asked, biting her bottom lip – I was actually happy that little habit stuck around after her change.

I shrugged. "I never notice them. You, though, I noticed."

Her hand was still in mine, her fingers tracing small circles on my hand, anxious.

_Yeah, me, too, love, _I thought.

"What did you notice?" she asked, taking her hand from mine, hopping down from her chair and perching herself on our lab table in front of me.

"I noticed a fragile, bright girl with beautiful brown eyes and zero tolerance for the high school frivolities," I said, smiling.

"Frivolities?" she asked, laughing. God, she was so beautiful when she laughed.

"Mmhm," I said, standing between her legs. Suddenly, there was one more thing I wanted to do again. "There's something I'd like to try," I said, hearing her breath hitch. She remembered the words I'd said.

"Okay," she said, looking up at me. I leaned in closer to her, my lips so close that I could taste her breath. This time, there was no burning, no worry. Once again, I realized that she'd been mine since the beginning of time; I'd just had to wait for her to get here.

I touched her lips with mine, and the same thing happened as before: she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me close. This time, I didn't pull away. This time, I wove my hands into her hair. This time, my tongue danced with hers without hesitation. Our lips moved, healing time and mistakes.

Her mind was wide open to me. She showed me our very beginning, our first kiss. She showed me what I'd looked like the first night I'd stayed with her in her room, silly and love sick. She showed me the unexplained comfort she'd felt when I'd saved her in Port Angeles. She showed me the hope she'd had, waking up in the hospital in Phoenix. She showed me prom and how we'd kissed outside under the stars at twilight.

Her hands were caressing my scalp, her legs slowly wrapping themselves around my waist. I slowed the kiss down, sucking her bottom lip into my mouth, grazing my teeth on it. "That, should have been our first kiss," I said against her mouth.

"You know, I have no complaints about any of our firsts, Edward," she said, smiling up at me. "This was all for you," she murmured, her eyes looking around the room.

"Thank you," I whispered, closing my eyes and pulling her close. "How did you do this?" I asked, pulling back and looking at her.

"I had some help..." She giggled. "My elves said that they owed you one or two. God, I missed you." Her hand were slowly snaking up my shirt, lightly tracing my skin. Her legs were still around me.

I rubbed my hands up and down her thighs over the material of her jeans.

"Hmm," I said. "They're good." I glanced around the room and back to her.

"Yeah," she said, giggling. "They did _way_ more than I expected." I tried to pull from her mind what she was talking about, but her shield was back up. She probably didn't even realize it.

I couldn't resist her anymore. I scooped her up off the table, sitting on the chair with her straddling me. "I need to feel you, Bella," I said, kissing the side of her neck. "Two days away from you is two too many."

Her head was to the side, allowing me better access. "Please," she whispered.

Her hands slowly lifted my shirt, and I backed away, letting her pull it over my head. For a split second, I thought about ripping the shirt she was wearing, but I couldn't find it in me. I started to unbutton it. "This shirt, love..." I groaned, remembering her in the restaurant and car. "Don't ever get rid of it," I said, pushing it off her shoulders and unhooking her bra.

"Okay," she breathed, her head going back when my lips attached to her scar, slowly moving from there to her breasts.

Her nipples were taut, begging for me. I palmed one and latched my mouth onto the other, flicking my tongue over and over and dragging my teeth around it. Her hips ground into me, and I could smell that she was ready for me.

I switched to the other breast, palming the first, while my free hand snaked down between us. My thumb rubbed her apex through her jeans, and she whimpered the most beautiful sound. Her hips moved with the rhythm of my thumb, thrusting with every move.

She grabbed my face, pulling it up to hers. "I'm going to come if you keep that up. I need you so badly," she said, her eyes black.

She crashed her lips into mine, still grinding against my hand. I palmed her mound, digging my fingers into the material, trying not to rip it. She moaned into my mouth, biting down on my bottom lip. "Shit," she said, breaking away from me as her fingers dug into my shoulders. "Edward," she gasped, her head falling to my shoulder as an orgasm ripped through her.

I smiled against her skin as I picked her up and set her back down on the table. "I promised you something on the phone, didn't I?" I asked, pulling her boots off and then her jeans.

"Yes," she whimpered, spreading herself for me.

I kissed each knee, grazing my hands up her thighs.

She was soaked from coming once already, and I couldn't get to it fast enough. The taste of her, the taste of my Bella, was something I'd had to have from the first time that she'd allowed me. Whether she was human or vampire, nothing tasted as good as she did. I licked all that she had, twisting my tongue inside her. She was writhing on our old table, gripping the edge. I heard the wood crack under her hands.

"Easy, love," I said against her flesh, reminding her that her strength was tremendous now.

Her hands relaxed, but she was still close to coming again. I slid two fingers inside her, pumping her, and sucked her clit into my mouth.

"Oh, God, Edward," she breathed. "Don't stop."

I continued to pump my fingers, and when I bit down on her nub, she came with a violent scream.

My erection was throbbing with the need of her, but I could never get enough of seeing her come. It was everything to me. I could tell everything from her face...when she wanted me in her, when she wanted my mouth on hers, and when she was ready to come for me. She was gloriously, heartbreakingly beautiful.

Sitting up, she unbuttoned my pants, and I kicked out of them. She pulled me to her up onto the table, lying lengthwise. I settled between her legs, entering into her with a groan and resting my forehead on her shoulder.

"Fuck, I could come right now," I breathed. She felt so good all around me. "Nothing feels like being inside you," I said, lifting my head and smashing my lips into hers.

I continued to caress her tongue with mine as I pumped in and out of her. She was digging her fingers into my ass, pulling me farther into her with every thrust. I growled at the feeling, trying to get closer to her.

"Fuck, you feel so good," she breathed, and I came hard into her as we each bit onto each other's shoulder.

I sat up, pulling her with me. "I am so not done with you," I growled, smelling as she was freshly aroused yet again. "Come here," I commanded.

We got down off the table, and I bent her over her stool. "You'd better hold on, love," I said, palming her beautiful ass and smacking it lightly.

She growled at the contact, her arousal increasing.

"You want more, my bad girl?" I asked, never thinking that spanking was something she would want.

"Fuck, yes," she groaned.

I smacked her again, flinching at the sound, hating the idea of hurting her...but she couldn't be hurt.

She gasped, gripping the chair. "Again," she said, panting. "It feels so good, you have no idea," she moaned.

I landed one more right across her sex, and she growled again. I slammed into her, causing a moan from both of us. I gripped her ass, swiveling my hips to hit that sweet spot in her, and soon, she was crying out and clenching around me. I came, burying myself in her and bending over to place long, wet kisses down her spine.

We dressed and cleaned the room, righting it back the way it should be. As we made our way out to the Volvo, I asked, "Love, how'd you get the truck here?"

She just snickered.


	25. Chapter 25

**All songs can be found on my blog: drotuno. blogspot. com (without spaces) and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 25

**BELLA**

"Love, how'd you get the truck here?" Edward asked, his eyebrow raising.

I looked over at it, snickering. We were at the Volvo, getting ready to leave. It was still morning, misty, and a little chilly.

A sadness filled me, but I said, "Emmett towed it." I sighed. "They're coming to pick it up today."

Instantly, he was in front of me, between me and the truck. "Who is, love?" he asked, seeing my sadness.

"I'm selling it as...scrap metal." My breath hitched on the last two words. "It's time to let it go. So, we told them where it would be. Rose set it up."

He turned to look at it, and I could see the same memories flitting through his mind that I had. Everything had happened in that truck. That truck had been in almost every moment of our beginning. It was there when he saved me from Tyler's van, I was leaning against it when we had our first kiss; he even drove it the day he came back to me.

"Bella," he said, turning back to me. "You don't have to."

I smiled up at him, knowing everything about Edward was about making me happy.

"It's okay," I said, cupping his face. "I have everything I want right here." I leaned in to kiss him and then pulled back, looking at my truck again. "It is the end of an era, though, isn't it?" I snickered.

"Yeah," he said, smiling my favorite smile. He looked at me, back at my truck, and then to me again. "You want to send it off in style?"

I laughed as he picked me up and set me into the cab, tumbling into me.

~oOo~

Time seemed to stumble forward as the wedding loomed closer. We tested my shield in public more times than I could count, but Carlisle begged me to start school after the summer at Dartmouth. He said we were already accepted and that he would write off my missed classes as an illness. Since I'd missed the weeks before finals, I relented, thinking I wouldn't have passed anyway.

Carlisle was still working with me. One morning, I was absolutely beside myself, trying to stop Jasper. Edward tried more than once to get me to stop, but I kept going.

Jasper, true to his word, never hit me with fear again, but he relished it when I couldn't stop laughing or flew into an angry frenzy when I couldn't block him. The last time, I was so angry that I mentally yanked down my shield, physically shaking and trying to hold it closed.

It held tight, too. I saw Jasper's face change when I didn't react the way he thought I should. When he raised an eyebrow at me, I matched it, smirking. I folded my arms across my chest, and Alice burst into giggles, clapping. _Finally, _I thought to Edward, and he shot me a wink.

Once I'd mastered blocking Jasper, Carlisle wanted to see if I could shield more than one person. I managed it only for seconds at first, falling into giggling heaps on the floor with Alice. It took ten minutes for Edward and Jasper to get us to calm down enough to even think about trying it again because every time we looked at each other, the laughter would start all over. They finally gave up and let us laugh until it wore off, just shaking their heads at us.

Seeing Charlie was great. I was able to go home for visits, though never unsupervised. Alice or Edward would always go with me. Charlie was right, though; he was never home. He'd taken to staying with Sue, and I urged him more and more to talk to her.

Some major baseball game was coming up, and Alice thought it would be fun to have a party. Emmett and Edward set up the large plasma outside on the deck, and Alice and I invited everyone.

"This'll be like a pre-going away thing," she said, making a list of everyone that was coming. "But not pre-wedding...not a chance!" She giggled, and I knew that she was up to something major with that.

We'd invited a ton of people, and most were human, so my shield was up. All of the pack was coming, including Jake and Anna. I wanted Angela and Ben there and relented to inviting Jessica, Mike and Lauren, being told that they would most likely behave themselves. I didn't care, really. I just didn't want trouble.

Alice and Rose decided to make the inside of the house a dance floor, leaving the outside for the sports fans.

"This way, everyone is happy," Alice said cheerily.

I laughed, watching all the guys roll their eyes. They knew that there was no stopping her. They never would've tried, either.

Jake and Anna showed early. Jake wanted to help, so Esme put him work at the grill, cooking burgers and hotdogs. At first, he was at a loss, but Anna and Emmett coached him, and he took to it quickly.

Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward were tossing a football around, waiting for more people to show up, and I walked over to watch them.

"Hey, Bells, catch!" I heard Jasper yell.

I'd never caught a football in my life, much less one thrown with the strength he had put behind it. I flinched, narrowing my eyes and bracing for impact, but it never came. I watched as it ricocheted in mid-air, veering off wildly.

"What..." Jasper said.

"...the hell..." Emmett said from behind me.

"...was that?" Edward ended.

Carlisle laughed. "Well done, little one!"

"Was that me?" I asked, my mouth falling open.

Carlisle chuckled, nodding and walking toward me. He stopped a few feet from me, and Jasper and Edward joined him.

"Love, put your shield down. We can't get to you," he said, smiling.

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled, biting my bottom lip. I dropped the shield, and they all walked up to me.

Carlisle wrapped an arm around my shoulders, still chuckling.

"Impressive," Edward said, kissing my forehead.

"That was some seriously cool shit," Emmett announced, beaming.

I just shook my head and said, "Great. Let me guess... Tomorrow's practice is 'what weird shit can we throw at Bella' day," I said as they burst into laughter. I looked up at them, smirking, and shook my head again.

As game time got closer, people started trickling in. The boys from La Push all came, bringing girlfriends if they had them. They drove Jake crazy, eating like pigs, going back for fourths and fifths. Eventually, they settled down in the chairs and chaises in front of the plasma.

I noticed that all the boys had imprinted except for Seth and Quil, but it looked like Quil was having a harder time with it. Occasionally, I would see him glance at all the couples around him, jealousy plain on his face.

Jake caught me staring at Quil at one point and said, "Don't feel sorry for him. He's being a pain in the ass about being one of the few that hasn't imprinted. He's driving us crazy." He folded his arms across his chest and snickered.

I glared at him for a moment, watching Anna and Edward approach. "How quickly you forget, Jacob," I snapped. "Do you not remember feeling that same damn way once? Or has happiness erased your memory completely?" I growled.

"Jacob," Anna said, frowning. "Don't act pompous. It's unattractive...and rude."

"Oh, shit," Jake said, rolling his eyes. "Here we go... I knew it would happen eventually."

Edward chuckled, shaking his head and putting his hands on my shoulders.

I ignored him, continuing to look at Jacob. "You were just as big a pain in the ass, I can assure you of that," I sniped.

"Just because you have something he doesn't," Anna started, pointing at him, "doesn't make you better. He's suffering, just like you did."

"Holy shit!" Jake yelled. "I got it! My bad...I'm sorry..." He put his hands up in surrender.

"Jackass," we both said, stopping and looking at each other. We burst into laughter, falling into chairs and holding our sides.

"Wow," Edward, still chuckling, said to Jacob. "That was just a little scary."

Jake looked at him and nodded, his eyes wide.

The boys left us to our snickers, and we broke into conversation about our men. Anna wanted to know more about how Edward and I met, so I gave her a little of the history. She was a romantic at heart, I could tell. She gasped and laughed at all the right places. She asked about our time apart, tears falling when I explained the way we'd parted and why. Then, I told her how he came back, watching as tears fell again.

I looked up once, seeing Edward looking at me, nothing but pure love radiating from him. I dropped my shield and asked, _Are you eavesdropping?_

He nodded, smiling.

_It's not like you don't know the story, love, _I said.

He laughed, his head falling back.

_I love you, did you know?_

He nodded again, smiling, and mouthed, "I love you, too."

She asked about my time with Jacob. I was shocked to know that he had been completely honest with her about his temper and abusive actions.

"He's so sorry, Bells," she said, shaking her head. "He didn't have control, but it's no excuse. It keeps him up at night, did you know that?"

"No," I said, sighing. "I still have angry moments about him, so I guess it's even."

"I don't blame you. He was supposed to be your friend," she said. "He was wrong, and I told him so."

"Hello, girls," I heard from behind me. I looked up to see my Dad and Sue standing there.

"Hey, Dad...Sue," I said, smiling.

They were so cute together, smiling and happy. He waited until she sat and then took his own seat to watch the game. Dad settled into the game, leaving the girls to conversation as the wedding talk began.

Soon, Alice, Rose, and Esme joined us, and they were describing everything for Sue, getting her caught up. She was shocked to find out that I didn't know anything about the honeymoon, but I assured her that a surprise was fine, telling her about Valentine's Day and New York.

When they started about wedding nights, that's when I was done. Really done. My eyes scoured for Edward, finding him talking to Carlisle and Sam by the barbeque. I dropped my shield and thought, _Edward, if you truly love me, you'll save me from this evil group of women!_

His head shot up, and he was fighting a smile.

_Please, baby? _I begged, practically jumping up and down in my chair.

I watched as he folded his arms, torturing me. When Sue started giving me wedding night advice, my mind snapped at him. _Edward Cullen!_

He jumped, causing a strange look from Sam.

_If you expect to even have a wedding night, you'd better save me!_

I watched as he excused himself from Sam and Carlisle, heading my way. He caught Sue and Esme discussing lingerie and stopped, doubling over with laughter.

_You think it's funny, Edward? _I thought to him and glared. I thought of a different tactic. _Baby, I will to ANYTHING if you get me away from these women. _I sent him mental pictures of just what I was willing to do, and he stopped laughing immediately.

I snickered as he forced a straight face, walking up to the large, cackling group of women. "Excuse me, ladies," he said in his best good-boy manners. "I was just wondering if I could borrow my beautiful fiancée for a moment."

Alice and Rose rolled their eyes, and Esme snickered, looking at me. Sue and Anna...melted.

He held his hand out for me, and I took it, squeezing it too hard. I dropped my shield in mid-sentence. ..._can save me from violent vampires and pissed off werewolves, but ask him to take me away from crazy women, and he laughs!_

As we walked into the house, he started laughing again but said, "I'm sorry, love."

I looked around the inside of the house, and there were only a few people inside, but they were playing Xbox with Jasper and Emmett in the living room.

I reached out and grabbed the front of his pants, causing him to gasp. "Let's go, love," I said, dragging him behind me up to our room.

I closed the door behind us, leaning against it. "What do you want, Edward?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips.

He looked slightly confused but didn't move, the back of his legs against the side of the bed.

"I owe you; you _did_ come and save me – laughing, but still...you saved me. What do you want?" I asked again, stalking toward him.

A nervous laugh escaped him, but I watched as his eyes darkened. He was gorgeous, standing there in khaki pants and a light blue button-down. He had a white T-shirt underneath, but it was his neck I couldn't take my eyes off. There was a tendon that flexed when he swallowed that my tongue was aching to taste.

"Bella," he said, smiling. "You don't..."

I was standing in front of him, reaching my fingers to lightly trace his neck. "Pick, Edward," I said, still staring at his neck, his skin. "There's a house full of people down there. We'll be missed soon. Pick, or I will." I couldn't resist it. Leaning forward, I traced my tongue from the collar of his T-shirt to his jaw. His taste...there was nothing to compare it to.

"I-I can't," he stuttered. "Oh, Bella..." His voice trailed off as I took his earlobe in my mouth.

"Fine..." I smiled, his earlobe still between my teeth. When I pushed him back, he fell onto the bed. "My choice," I mused, crawling up his body.

I knew we didn't have time for everything, but I had to have a taste of him. Lucky Edward was going to get a freebie. I kissed him, feeling his arms snake around me and pull me close. I broke from his mouth, giving that neck another long, slow kiss, and stepped off the end of the bed to stand between his legs.

I reached down, unbuckling his belt and sliding the zipper down. Once again, I realized I loved the fact that he wore no underwear. I groaned at the sight of him. Kneeling down, I took him into my mouth, relishing the flavor of the liquid that was already there.

My eyes never left his. I watched as he sat up, weaving his hands into my hair and pulling it away from my face. "Do you like that, my love?" he asked, his eyes now coal black.

I moaned but dropped my shield and let my thoughts flow. He growled low, causing a vibration all the way through his arousal and into my mouth. My thoughts hit him harder than I was expecting because he gripped my hair tightly. I showed him that the taste of him was better than anything on earth, that the sounds he made drove me wild, and when he talked, it was more than I could handle.

I took him all the way in, and he said, "God, your lips are beautiful around my cock," he moaned, softly enough only I could hear. "Do you like it when I fuck your mouth, Bella?" he asked, his mouth hanging open slightly.

_There it is, _I thought to him. _There's my dirty boy._

I watched as a slight smile twitched on his face, knowing that I loved it. It was a side of Edward that _no one_ knew about but me, and I adored it, cherished it. I couldn't say what about it turned me on more...but I thought it was that velvet voice that I felt everywhere combined with words that made what we did that much more intimate. It was all mine.

I swirled my tongue around his tip, only to take him all in, placing my hand on his balls.

He growled again, his cock twitching in my mouth. "I'm so fucking close. Faster, love," he whispered so softly, pushing on the back of my head.

When I gripped his balls and grazed my teeth along his length, he growled, coming hard in my mouth. I cleaned him up, living on the flavor of him. After zipping him back up, I buckled his belt. I looked at him, and he was still breathing heavy.

"Dangerous creature," was all he mumbled, pulling me to him and kissing me.

He started to drag me back on the bed, but I said, "Stop, baby," pulling back and looking at him. An adorable pout was on his face, and I kissed him quickly. "As much as I would _really_ like to lose ourselves up here, there are a ton of people outside," I said, smiling.

"Okay, love," he said, setting me on my feet, "but tonight...you're mine." He smiled my favorite cocky smile and tucked his shirts back in.

"Right, like I would argue," I said, giggling. "Oh, no...I don't want it, no..." I said sarcastically.

He was on me instantly, tickling me. I squealed and squirmed in his arms as he picked me up. He was grinning as I kicked my legs.

"We are _so_ going to get busted, Edward," I said, snickering.

"Okay, okay," he said, laughing and setting me down.

As we got back downstairs, I could see Emmett messing with the stereo, starting music. Angela, Ben, Jessica, Lauren, and Mike were all hanging out in the living room.

"Hey, guys," Angela piped up, smiling and walking to us.

"Hey, Ang," I said. "Hey, guys." I waved to the others. Might as well be the better person with Lauren.

"Geez, Bella," Ang said. "Did you get a makeover or something?" she asked, looking me over. I'd forgotten I hadn't seen her since my change.

I just laughed, feeling Edward squeeze my hand. "Something like that," I said, shaking my head. "You can't live with Alice without some of it rubbing off, I guess."

"I can imagine," Angela said, snickering.

Emmett started the music, playing Tone Loc's "Funky Cole Medina." He said, "Come on, little sis. Dance with me."

He snatched me up and forced me to dance.

"Em, we _really_ have to move you out of the eighties. Seriously," I told him, laughing.

For as big as he was, Emmett could move. He was graceful and lithe. His happy nature gave what the room needed in every situation. Soon, others started to dance. Even Alice came in, happy to dance by herself. When the music switched to "Turn To You" by Christina Aguilara, Edward told Emmett he was taking me from him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he rested his on my waist. He didn't say anything, just buried his nose in my hair, swaying us back and forth. I looked around and saw that Ben was dancing with Angela, and Mike was with Lauren. Her face was pensive. But what made me pull back and almost stop was Quil.

He was looking at Jessica as if she were the last person on Earth. I didn't even know he'd come in. But there they were, swaying, never taking their eyes off each other.

"He imprinted," I whispered.

"Yes," Edward said, looking down at me and smiling. "He's quite relieved. He thought there was something wrong with him," he murmured, kissing my hair.

"You know what this means, right?" I asked, snickering. "Jessica Stanley will know all about us within twenty-four hours."

He laughed, pulling me close. "Yes," he agreed, "but at least her crush on me is over. Look." He motioned with a tilt of his head, watching them.

I looked over, and they were still dancing, but their foreheads were pressed together. They were in their own world. Lauren was glaring at them, fire in her eyes.

"Sweet," I said, smiling.

"No, you're the sweet one," Edward said, leaning down and kissing me softly.

We kissed lightly for the remainder of the song. I didn't care who saw. We were in our own house, we were getting married in a month, and I couldn't resist him when he held me this close.

We sat down outside for the rest of the game, giving Quil and Jessica the space they needed. Lauren and Mike sat with Angela and Ben.

We were in the back, snuggled together in a chaise, a blanket wrapped around us like a shield. I had every intention of watching the game, but Edward monopolized my attention.

We spoke quietly to each other, kissing softly. He was tracing light circles under my shirt across the skin of my stomach. When his tongue lightly traced across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him, his hand went higher, cupping my breast. I sighed into his mouth.

I was done with guests, family...people in general. I was ready to steal him away. Knowing we couldn't go any further, I broke away from him, hating that we had to separate. He looked at my face, and I couldn't resist touching him. I caressed his cheek, rubbing my thumb along his bottom lip.

He kissed it, letting his tongue touch it briefly, and said, "I know, baby. Me, too."

Just as I was about to give in and kiss him again, we were interrupted by, "Um, Bells?" I looked up to see Quil and Jessica standing there. He looked radiant; she looked happy, but confused. "We're sorry to bug you, but I was wondering if Jess could ask you a few questions. See, I...we, um...I finally..."

"I know, Quil," I said, putting the poor thing at ease. I turned to look at Edward.

He smiled and said, "Sure, love. She could use your help to clarify some things, I'm sure." He kissed my head and bent to my ear to whisper, "You're mine tonight, though."

I giggled and playfully shoved him away. He chuckled and went to stand by Carlisle.

I looked back at Quil and Jessica. Standing, I said, "Let's go, Jess. I think I'll need some help on this."

With Jessica trailing behind me, I walked by Anna and tapped her on the shoulder. "I'm going to need your help with something."

She looked up at me and then to Jessica and said, "Okay." She kissed Jake, and then we all walked into the house.

Once in the living room, the three of us sat down on the couch. "Anna, this is Jessica," I introduced. "Apparently, Quil just imprinted," I said, snickering.

"No!" Anna smiled brightly. "Welcome to the family, Jessica!"

Jess turned red and said, "Thanks, um...Bella, I think I owe you a big apology." She looked up at me, nervous.

"No, it's fine," I said, letting it all go. "But you need to understand something, Jess. You can't tell anyone that which we are about to discuss. No one." I looked at Anna, and she was nodding, a serious look on her face.

"I know. That's what Quil said," she said, blushing at the mention of his name.

"That means Lauren and Mike, you know," I clarified. "They won't understand...and they'll get upset that you're being secretive. But Quil's life, your life...our lives," I said, pointing to myself and Anna, "depend on that secret."

"Okay," she said, nodding.

"Now, what questions did you have?" I asked.

"Um...Quil said that you were _with_ the Cullens now," she said tactfully. "He said that you should be enemies, but you're not. Why?"

Anna piped up, smiling. "I can answer that, Bells," she said, and I nodded. "Jess, there are the vampires that you've heard about...they kill humans, drinking their blood...and they exist. The Quileute tribe...the wolf pack...they're sworn to protect humans from those. But the Cullens, they choose to drink from animals," she said, putting her hand on my leg, "and we're able to coexist."

"Oh," Jess said. "Animals?" she asked, looking at me. "Why?"

"Hmm," I mused, trying to sift through hazy human memories. "Edward probably put this better than I'm about to..." I said, snickering, and Anna giggled, "but we choose to restrain what we really are. We don't want to hurt humans; we want to be able to live among them. It's a life, that way...not just an existence."

"Is it hard?" she asked, looking at me nervously.

"For some more than others," I admitted, thinking about Jasper. "I'm really lucky. I have a huge support system," I said, smiling.

"Okay, and I don't really understand the whole imprinting thing..." Her voice trailed off.

I looked at Anna, who looked like she was trying to think of the best way to answer her.

"It's like love at first sight, but _stronger_," she said, smiling. "He's connected to you forever now. There's nothing he won't do for you..._nothing_ can take him away from you."

"Did Edward imprint on you?" she asked me in awe.

"No," I said, smiling. "When a vampire chooses...um, someone" I was going to say mate, but I didn't think she could handle it—"it's almost instant, and it's for eternity. But it wasn't imprinting...that _was _love at first sight."

"Well, unless they fight it," Anna said, laughing, and I snickered.

"Um, and Quil mentioned something..." she mumbled, her face turning crimson. "Edward can read minds?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

I stared at her for a moment. "Yes," I answered, watching her cover her face in embarrassment.

"Oh, God," she said, tears coming into her eyes.

"Jessica," I said, smiling, "there's something you should know. He's _way_ too much of a gentleman to ever say anything about thoughts he's heard. He's heard it all, and he's learned to ignore most things. He's happy for you."

"It was a crush, compared to now," she said, smiling. I smiled with her. "Do you hate me?" she asked, looking at me.

"No..." I laughed. "I know what he looks like!"—both girls collapsed into giggles—"and you didn't know," I said.

"And you're really getting married?" she asked, smiling. For the first time, it was a genuine smile.

"God, I hope so," my favorite velvet voice came from the doorway. He was leaning with his arms folded across his chest, smiling my favorite smile. Jessica and Anna turned, giggling at him. "Love, Charlie's leaving, and he wants to see you. Jessica," he continued, turning to look at Jess. "Lauren and Mike asked me to tell you that they're leaving but that Quil is hoping that you will let him take you." He sighed dramatically. "And Anna, Jake is ready to go, as well."

I smiled at him, nodding. "Wow, that's a lot of messages," I said, snickering.

He chuckled and nodded. Walking over to me, he held his hand out, and I took it, standing next to him.

"Bella, one more?" Jess asked, and I nodded, leaning against Edward. "Are you guys really moving away?"

I felt Edward nod, but I answered, "Yeah, Jess, it's time."

Edward squeezed my waist.

"Is it because you don't, um, age?" she asked, her brow wrinkling.

Edward answered for me. "Jessica," he said, and her eyes met his, "do you remember when we first came to Forks High?"

She nodded, reddening.

"Do you see I look exactly the same?"

She nodded again.

"Eventually, people start to get curious when we never get older. It's worse for my father. Our world has to stay quiet...it's a must, do you understand?"

She nodded again, but I could see that she was thinking.

"Once people start thinking we might be a little odd, we have to go. We've been here way too long, especially coming back for a year." He looked down at me, smiling.

"I don't want you to go," she said quietly. I could see that she was worried about being left in a world where she didn't know anyone. I knew that it would be frightening.

"Jess," I said, "the wedding is in a month, and we'll be back after the honeymoon until the end of the summer, but we have to go. I want you to stick with Anna. She won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Plus," I said, snorting, "Jake and Quil are best friends; you may not have a choice."

Anna was nodding and smiling.

We finally said our goodbyes to everyone. I watched as Jake and Quil helped Anna and Jess into Jake's car. They were all going somewhere they could talk. I promised Jessica that she could call me with any questions.

When Lauren and Mike left, they didn't say much. Lauren's face was sad, looking like she knew she'd just lost her best friend to a boy. Knowing that love always came first, I felt sad for her. She was alone in her selfishness and pride.

"That's an interesting emotion, Bells," Jasper said, walking up behind me. "She oozes contempt and hatred, and you feel sorry for her?"

I looked at my family as they all stood around me. "I feel sorry for her because she's alone," I said, looking at Jasper. "And unless she changes, she always will be."

Esme wrapped her arms around me, kissing my cheek. "Maybe she won't, little one."

"No," Alice said, snickering. "Bells is right. Right now, she and Mike are, um..._drowning _their sorrows in each other, but they'll hate themselves tomorrow."

"_Ew_!" I gasped, mortified. "Alice, there are times I don't want to know."

They all snickered.

Cleaning up was easy when everyone could move like the wind. Within minutes, the place, inside and out, was back to normal. The fire was still burning when I sat down in one of the lounges, sighing. I watched as everyone but Edward took off to go hunting. Being around that many humans took their toll on Jasper, so everyone decided to go.

Edward crawled up the lounge chair, resting his head on my chest. "I'm glad that's over," he said, snickering.

"Me, too," I agreed, laughing. "I've never answered so many questions," I admitted, kissing the top of his head.

He looked up at me and said, "You really like Anna," he said, searching my eyes. "You picked her for help instead of Emily or Jake, I noticed."

"Yeah, she reminds me of me – she accepted everything instantly without question," I said, running my hand through his unruly hair. "She treats everyone with respect and likes them for who they are, not judging them by what they are. She likes to take care of people," I said, smiling. "Jessica's in good hands."

"You're right, sweet girl," he said, smirking. "She has no fear. She's like you that way, but you are a thousand times more beautiful," he said, settling himself between my legs. His lips were really close; I could taste his breath mixed with mine.

"Biased," I whispered, smiling.

His lips were on mine then, his tongue begging for entrance. Moaning at the contact, I fisted my hands in his hair, locking his face to mine. I wrapped a leg around his hip, and he bucked into me. He growled, breaking from my mouth and nipping down my neck. I whimpered at the feel of him.

"You're all mine now," he said against my skin, pulling back to look at me. I could see that his eyes were black already. There was an intensity I wasn't prepared for, but my body reacted to him instantly, growling low in my chest. I pushed him back and ripped his shirts completely off him.

The atmosphere between us changed. The electricity was hot like the fire next to us. I watched as a smile crept across his face, and the rumble in his chest vibrated the chair we were on. His hand shot to my hair, fisting it and pulling my mouth to his. The kiss was all grunts, lips, tongues, teeth. He nipped at my bottom lip, and I dug my fingers into his back, raking up into his hair.

He pulled away from me, ripping my own shirt, and said, "I've watched you all night. That little tease earlier wasn't enough for me, my love."

I was nodding with him in agreement, a smile curling up on my own face.

He picked me up, slamming me onto his lap, causing an insane collision between us.

"Edward," I growled, grinding into him again, "that little tease means you owe me one." I dove for his neck, tasting the skin that I'd just had to kiss earlier that day.

"Oh, I know," he said, running his hands roughly all over the skin of my upper body, palming my breasts and squeezing, "and I intend to make us quite even." His voice was velvet, smooth, but full of menace. A wave of arousal hit me hard, and I shivered, pulling his earlobe into my mouth.

"Then stop talking," I said, snickering without humor, "and put that mouth of yours to better use."

I gasped at the growl that ripped through him. Looking at his eyes, he was radiating lust. Gripping my ass, he ground me into him, attacking my mouth with a kiss that, if I were human, would have made me completely stop breathing.

He stood up, holding onto me, without breaking my mouth from his. His tongue was all-consuming, battling mine for dominance, but I was losing, and I didn't care. When he did break from my mouth, my head fell back, and he nipped and laved at my neck. I squeezed my legs, using his stomach for any friction I could.

He got us inside the house, but I found myself pressed up against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. He thrust his arousal into me, still separated by his pants and my jeans. I cried out at it, wanting more. "Before tonight is over, you will scream my name, love," he growled, grinding against me again.

"Anything," I gasped. "More, now!" I gripped at the flesh of his shoulders as we tumbled down onto the stairs. A slight smile played on both of our faces because he had landed between my legs.

I could tell that he was loving that I couldn't be hurt anymore. There were times he still treated me gently, and I loved every second of it, but I loved my new body, and tonight, it wanted to play. I could feel my muscles singing with power.

I backed up a few stairs away from him, but he was crawling up with me. My elbows were planted on one step, and my feet a few down below, with Edward crawling between them. I watched as he smiled, grabbing the front of my jeans like I'd done to him earlier. With one swift yank, they were gone from my body. I moaned at the arousal that increased in my body.

Edward's nostrils flared, his hands gripping my thighs and forcing them apart. "I want it," he growled, looking from my center to my eyes and back again. His fingers ghosted up my thighs.

"Take it, it's yours," I groaned, wanting his mouth on me so badly that I was writhing.

"Mine," he whispered, almost to himself. He dove between my legs, licking and sucking.

When his tongue entered me and twisted, I cried out. "Holy fuck!" My hands gripped the carpet of the stairs. "You feel so good," I moaned.

"Tell me," he said, curling his fingers into me, his thumb circling my clit. "Tell me only I can do this...that this is mine, Bella."

"All yours," I growled, my hips raising off the stairs. "Forever," I moaned.

He dove in again, his mouth attaching to my clit, sucking it in. His tongue flicked over it again and again.

I exploded, seeing stars behind my eyes. "Edward," I screamed, fisting my hands in his hair.

Before I'd even calmed down, Edward ripped his pants off and slammed into me. I growled at the feeling, and then his mouth was on mine. I licked his lips covered in my flavor, and he started pumping into me.

"Harder," I gasped.

He attached his mouth to my neck and thrust into me with more force.

I put my foot on the stair rail, using it for leverage to meet his thrusts.

"That's right, baby, fuck me back," he breathed, fisting my hair again.

I wrapped both legs around him and flipped us over, slamming him into the stairs. I was now on top of him, and we were still connected. He gasped with surprise, biting his bottom lip sexily and gripping my hips. I rode him hard, bracing my hands on his shoulders.

One hand left my hip and palmed my breast, pinching my nipple. The other went between us, his thumb pushing against my sensitive bundle. "I want to feel you come on me, love," he said, pinching my clit.

I clenched down around him, feeling him pump into me at the same time. I fell forward, my forehead against his, breathing heavily.

His arms wound around me, hugging me closer. "Holy..." he breathed.

"Shit," I finished, starting to snicker.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck, feeling him chuckle, too. "That was..." He paused, trying to find the right word. "Amazing," he said, still chuckling.

I nodded into his shoulder, feeling him lift me up. Edward closed the door to our room, laying me on the bed. He lay half on top of me, brushing the hair from my face. We just stared at each other for a long time. I linked my fingers with his, holding his hand over my scar.

"I loved watching you today," Edward said, smiling. He leaned down to kiss my nose. "You're so much more comfortable with what we are than the rest of us were at the beginning."

I tilted my head and said, "I suppose, but it helps that I was prepared for this somewhat." I cupped his face with my other hand.

"Were you?" he asked, a serious expression on his face. "Prepared, I mean. I never want you to regret anything, love."

"I'm not saying that the whole shield thing wasn't a shock and I underestimated the strength thing...but I was with you and your family for almost a year, Edward," I said, smiling, and he chuckled.

I looked at him for a moment, thinking. He didn't say anything – just rubbed light circles with his thumb on the back of my hand.

"Do you know...did I ever tell you what I was thinking about on the trail the day you came back?" I asked.

He shook his head no.

"I was skipping class...avoiding Jake while trying to come up with a way to let him go. I was letting my emotions go. I was praying to God that I could see your face just one more time." I smiled up at him as his brow furrowed. "And then, you were there. So was Victoria," I said, rolling my eyes. "But still, there you were."

He didn't say anything still; he just looked at me with the most love I'd ever felt from him.

I continued, "At the time, I didn't think you would stay...but as soon as I saw you again, driving my truck, I knew I would never—_never_, Edward—love anyone else." I paused for a moment. "So, I'm comfortable because I have you. I'm okay with anything as long as you're there," I said, rubbing his cheek with my thumb.

I felt the emotions hit me hard, causing my breath to hitch.

"I love you, Bella," he said, releasing my hand after kissing it. He traced my bottom lip with his thumb and asked, "Was that why you were crying that day?"

I nodded, falling deeper in love with him. I opened my shield, letting him see the whole scene play out...my thoughts, my tears, my prayer. My moment was in full swing, staring up at Edward. He smiled softly, bending to kiss me. It started sweet, his tongue tasting my lips, caressing my tongue.

He moved, settling between my legs, and entered me. He pressed his forehead to mine and pumped into me, saying, "I have always loved you. I love the way your face lights up when I walk in the room," he said, kissing down my neck. "I love the way you look when you laugh...how beautiful you are when your angry." He linked our fingers together and held them above my head. "I love the fact that I can't hurt you anymore and that you still want to be my wife," he said, his breath hitching. "And I cannot wrap my head around the fact that I get to keep you, forever."

I pulled his face to mine, kissing him with all that I had. "Forever, Edward."


	26. Chapter 26

**All songs can be found on my blog: drotuno. blogspot. com (without spaces) and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 26

**EDWARD**

"Damn it, Emmett," Bella yelled from across the yard. "Can't you wait until my shield is up?" she asked, rubbing the spot on her leg.

True to my love's guess, Carlisle wanted to test her on deflecting objects a few days after the party. He had recruited Emmett because he felt left out of the whole "Bella training" process. Although, he was proving himself to be a pain in the ass.

"Sorry, Bells," he said, laughing and picking up another baseball. I saw in his mind what he was about to do.

"Emmett, don't," I warned, but before he heard me, he launched the ball at her.

She heard it coming this time but didn't put her shield up. She caught the ball just before it hit her face. "You little..."

She threw the ball back at him with force and ran at him. He couldn't decide which to defend himself from first. He ducked the ball, and she slammed into him at full speed. He was laughing so hard that he couldn't fight her back. She was straddling his chest, pounding on his arms that were covering his face.

Chuckling, I went over and plucked her off him. "Emmett," I said, "can't you give her a break? She just started with Carlisle on this." I set her down, but she was glaring at him, her hands balled into fists.

Carlisle, the constant diplomat, said, "Okay, Emmett, stand there with her. She can shield you from them, as well. Edward, go ahead." _Aim for his head. Maybe he'll learn something, _he thought to me.

I laughed, nodding.

They stood together, shoving each other. "God, I'd swear they were related," I said to Carlisle, chuckling.

He agreed, laughing.

"Okay, baby girl," I said, picking up a baseball. "Tell me when you're ready."

I watched her stare up at Emmett, place him where she wanted him, and then she said, "Don't move from that spot."

He smiled and nodded.

I watched as she stared at me, concentrating. "I'm ready," she said to me.

I threw the ball, aiming for Emmett, but a few feet before them, it shot off in another direction. I looked at her as she said to him, "Ha, he was so aiming for your head, too."

"No, he wasn't," Emmett said, his face pouting like a child. "Were you, Eddie?"

I just laughed, shaking my head at the both of them.

Carlisle piped in with, "Excellent, little one," walking to her. "Edward, again, but with the three of us."

I nodded, grabbing another ball. "Love, when you're ready," I said, tossing the ball up and catching it.

"Okay, Edward," she said, bracing herself.

I threw again, and it ricocheted a few feet from her and veered away. It was heading for the house, but Jasper was there to catch it.

"Nice one, Bells," Jasper said, throwing the ball back to me.

Jasper joined them, and soon, she was shielding the entire family.

The last time I threw the ball, it bounced off her shield and shot far past me to be caught by Tanya. She was walking up to me, smiling and tossing the ball back my way. When she saw me, she tried to keep her thoughts clean, but failed.

My family rushed to greet her – all but Bella, anyway. She snorted, shook her head, and walked up behind everyone, happy to stay in the back.

"Tanya," Carlisle said. "What brings you here?" His thoughts were running the gamut of possibilities.

"I have news, but it can wait," she said, her eyes falling on Bella. Her thoughts were green with envy, raging with it. She saw Bella's beauty and immortality as a threat. She eyed me and then her. "My Bella, I see you've..._changed,_" she said, and the emphasis of her words did not go unnoticed.

Rose growled, and Alice moved to Bella's side.

"Yes, Tanya," my love said. "Nothing gets passed you."

Alice smiled, putting her head on my Bella's shoulder.

"Well, last I heard from Carlisle, it was supposed to be after some _thing,_" she said, sneering.

"Wedding," Rose and Alice both growled.

Emmett smirked and said, "Well, we just decided to say 'fuck it' and do it early."

Bella snorted, shaking her head. He held his fist out to her, and she bumped it, snickering.

"Emmett, language," Esme said, frowning, but her frown was toward Tanya, not Emmett.

"Well, whatever floats your boat," she said, waving it off. "Edward, getting married, huh?" Her mind floated to a wedding night scenario where she was in Bella's place. It was crude and a little disturbing.

_Is she doing what I think she's doing, Edward? _Bella's mind hit me.

I looked at her and nodded. Immediately, all of Tanya's thoughts went blank. I couldn't hear anyone but Bella.

"Yes," I said, winking at my angel, who looked quite proud of herself. "The wedding is in a few weeks."

"Well, Tanya," Carlisle said, breaking up the tension, "let's all go inside and hear this news of yours."

We watched everyone go in, and I grabbed Bella's hand, saying, "Impressive, love."

She giggled, kissing me quickly. "Anytime, baby," she said, grabbing my hand. _Only I can send you dirty pictures,_ she thought to me, laughing.

I laughed, grabbing her bottom.

She squealed and raced me to the door. _Hold my hand, baby,_ she thought to me. _If she does it again, just squeeze. I know you need to hear everyone else, but I can block her if you need me to._ She held her hand out, and I took it, pulling her to me.

I stared at her for a moment, smiling. She had come so far with her shield that now, she could protect the rest of us. Me. Pride was written all over her face. "I think I'm in love with you," I teased, whispering in her ear and then kissing the soft spot behind it.

"The feeling is quite mutual, I assure you," she said, giggling.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

What the hell? I knew that Tanya didn't come here just to give me shit, but damn it, if she didn't do it every time. I thought that the last time she was here, we'd come to some understanding. According to Esme, Irina and Kate had torn her up over what she'd done at Christmas. They said she'd gone home humble and apologetic. _Yeah, right._

I knew she wanted Edward. I had come to terms with the fact that he was beautiful and there was just something about him that made women want him, but Tanya always seemed to make him uncomfortable. _Really_ uncomfortable. He got a look of pure disgust on his face when she stared at him. I didn't ever want to know what she was thinking, but I could sure stop it from reaching him.

We joined everyone else in the living room, sitting together on the floor. Alice was behind me and started playing with my hair. Edward had his hand firmly planted in mine.

"Okay, Tanya," Carlisle said, smiling. "What's the news?"

Tanya sighed dramatically and said, "Irina just got back from Italy...and she's brought someone home with her."

I watched as everyone in the room got a little uncomfortable, frowning.

She continued, "Apparently, Irina is trying an, um...alternative lifestyle." Her smile was condescending. "_Her_ name is Gianna, and she worked for Aro and the Volturi, but he allowed her to leave because she fell for my sister and wanted to try our way of life."

Carlisle was who I kept my eyes on. His frown was fixed, and there was a crease in his brow that usually wasn't on his pleasant features. "Aro just doesn't let people go," he said, "and he definitely wouldn't let her go, knowing she was joining you. He knows you're an extension of our family. Our size is already a threat to him."

"Exactly," Tanya said, looking at him. "That's why I'm here. Kate and I wanted you to know. We don't trust her, but Irina is blind right now."

"Where are your sisters now?" Esme asked, looking nervous.

"On their way here," Tanya said. "I had to warn you so I told them that I would meet them here. Gianna has begged to meet the famous Carlisle Cullen that Aro speaks of so often."

"Yes, Aro and I go way back," Carlisle said, standing and pacing. "Centuries. He never understood why I choose animals over humans, but he's starting to see that it has its benefits." He looked around the room at us, smiling. "He can see that the longer we choose this way, the longer we can stay somewhere...the better our relationships are. The Volturi fight amongst themselves constantly."

I remembered the painting in Carlisle's office that Edward had shown me the first time I'd ever visited this house. The three dark brothers and the blond...Carlisle's story was long and intricate.

"Just one more thing, Carlisle," Tanya said, her eyes landing on me. "I think that she's here to see Bella. When Irina went, she was still human. I would be willing to bet he wants to know if she still is," she said, smiling. "It would be breaking the law, according to Aro, for a human to be so close to us. I heard Gianna ask about her one time, but once she saw my sisters' reactions, never again."

I heard Edward growl low and realized that there was more to it than Tanya was letting on. I opened my mind to Edward. _She's lying about something, isn't she? _I asked, and he squeezed my hand. _Let me guess...she was hoping I would still be human, so I could be taken away..._

He squeezed my hand again.

_Boy, she's relentless._

I felt his lips in my hair, kissing my head. His thumb made circles on the back of my hand, a sign of his stress.

"Well, that's no problem," Alice chirped. "She's not human. But that's not the only reason this Gianna is coming," she said, pausing. We all knew Alice well enough to know when she was searching her mind for something, so we waited. "As of right now, she just wants to see Carlisle, but she can't make a decision on Bella yet; she hasn't seen her."

"Alice, how long until they arrive?" Carlisle asked.

"Within the hour. They left not long after Tanya," Alice said, playing with my hair again.

"All right," Carlisle said, looking back at Tanya. "We'll wait for them. We'll see what she really wants. Edward will tell us what her true intentions are."

I felt Edward nod, but he didn't say anything.

Everyone stayed where they were, and conversations broke out. I soon felt Edward squeeze my hand and looked up to see Tanya staring at us again. I slammed my shield down over us.

"Better?" I asked, smirking.

"Much, love. Thank you," he said, smiling.

I opened my mind to him again. _So, Irina went from Laurent to a woman? _I asked, raising my eyebrow.

He snickered and shrugged.

_Well, a sea slug would have been an upgrade from Laurent, but I think I might be biased._

His laugh got the attention of the whole room.

I could see Carlisle smiling at us. The look on his face was like he was remembering something. If I could guess, he was thinking about what Edward looked like a year ago, compared to now. Edward was free to laugh much more now than even when I first met him.

"I thought you couldn't hear her thoughts, Edward," Tanya said accusingly.

_Oh shit, _I thought to him. _Here we go._

I felt a squeeze of my hand, and he said, "We discovered after Bella's change that her mind was open to me." He ended it at that.

Carlisle took his lead and said, "Yes, Bella has adapted quite well." He smiled down at me proudly.

"How is that her eyes are still brown?" Tanya asked as if I wasn't in the room.

I rolled my eyes at her attitude toward me.

I sighed, giving in. If this Gianna person was coming, she was going to know exactly what I was. "Because I can change them, Tanya. You can ask me questions directly. I'm quite capable of answering," I said, smiling at her sweetly and hearing the snickers in the room. "I'm able to block out my red eyes."

"A shield?" she asked, her eyebrows raising.

I nodded, waiting for her next question.

"Is that why the baseball came flying at me? Because you were blocking it?"

"Yes," Carlisle answered. "That's a recent discovery."

I looked at Emmett, who happened to still have a ball in his hand. He was grinning like a fool. I snorted and shook my head at him.

"What else can you do?" she asked, curiosity all over her face.

Before I could answer, Alice said, "No time. They're here."

"Bella," Carlisle said, "let's not let your talent out just yet. Change your eyes. Until I can see what this woman wants, I don't want to give her any more ammunition to take back to Aro than we have to."

I nodded, lifting the shield to my eyes.

Tanya watched me for a moment and then turned when there was a knock on the door.

When Carlisle let the three women in, pleasantries were exchanged with Kate and Irina, and Gianna was introduced to everyone.

She was stunning, her olive complexion still there, even with her vampire skin. Her long, almost-black hair cascaded down her back to her waist. She wasn't tall, but she carried herself with a grace that commanded attention from everyone. Her eyes were a deep burgundy, showing signs that her diet was already changing. Her English was excellent, practiced...her accent, beautiful.

When she was introduced to me, she appraised me from head to toe with a slight smile on her face. "Isabella." My name rolled off her tongue like liquid. "I have heard all about you and Edward from Irina," she said, smiling at Edward. "Your name truly suits, you, _Bella_."

"Thank you," I said. "It's nice to meet you."

I got the feeling I was being studied as I sat down between Jasper and Edward. Jasper was fighting a smile, and I raised my eyebrow at him. He tried to sober up but couldn't quite succeed.

"Aro sends his greeting, Carlisle," she said, finally looking away from me. "He told me that since I was coming so close, I should make it a point to see you."

Carlisle nodded to her.

"He also wished to extend an invitation to Alice and Edward to join him."

I looked at Edward, and he smiled politely, but it didn't reach his eyes. Alice shared the same expression.

"No, but tell him thank you, Gianna," Edward said, his voice tight.

Alice said, "I'm afraid I'm too busy, Gianna, what with Bella and Edward's wedding to plan and the move...but tell him thank you."

"I certainly will. He said you would both decline," she said, smiling, "but that he continues to have hope that one day, you will change your minds."

Carlisle smiled. "I see that Aro still continues to be a collector," he said, making a point to look at Edward. I watched as Edward nodded back.

"Yes, he has a few favorite pets," she said, sneering. "Then again, they are quite powerful, according to him." She waved it away and changed the subject. "I grew tired of the way things are in Volterra, Carlisle...all the fighting, the bloodlust. I was hoping that Irina and her sisters could help me learn your ways." She looked over at Irina, and I watched as Irina's eyes darkened just slightly in response. Irina had definitely fallen for this woman.

"Well, Gianna," Carlisle said, smiling, "I'm sure that Aro tried to discourage you. He thinks this life is...less than his. But I have found that while he considers his way civilized, it is anything but. Are you planning on staying permanently in Denali?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "as long as Irina and her sisters will have me." She paused and looked at me.

I felt Edward shift next to me. I looked up at him, and his eyes were focused on the floor, his jaw set tight. He was really uncomfortable. I looked at Tanya, but her concern seemed to be Gianna.

"So, Bella," Gianna said.

I saw Edward's eyes snap up to her.

"Are you excited about the wedding?"

The way she was looking at me, I felt naked. "Yes, absolutely," I answered, looking up at Edward.

His eyes were closed, but I saw why he was uncomfortable. When his eyes opened and landed on me, they were pitch black.

Luckily, Alice and Rose launched into a long description of the wedding details. Taking the opportunity, I slammed my shield down around him, and he jumped, looking at me. _You could have let me know, Edward, _I thought to him, but I could see he felt guilty about not stopping it.

_Is it Tanya? _I asked, frowning.

He shook his head no.

_Gianna? _I asked, frowning in confusion. He nodded, putting his head in his hands.

_But I thought she liked women, _I thought.

He looked up at me slowly, nodding, his face pained.

_Oh, _I snorted. _It was me she was thinking about._

He nodded, his face back in his hands. He didn't move; he just sat and looked at the floor again.

I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped me. He looked over at me but kept his face blank. I wasn't offended or mad, just confused as to why he was so upset. I decided to let it go for the moment, so I lifted my shield and closed my mind to Edward.

Our visitors didn't stay long after my conversation with Edward. Kate and Irina left, taking Gianna with them. They took off north, going back toward Alaska. Kate was looking forward to seeing Carmen and Eleazar again. They were due back the next day from an extended trip to Brazil.

Tanya stayed, waiting to hear what Carlisle had to say about Gianna, but he deferred to Edward.

"She seems to be telling the truth," he said, his voice tight. "She wanted to try our lifestyle, once she got to know Irina. She was shocked to find that Bella was no longer human. She doesn't seem to care for Aro, though she plays it off like she was more important than she really is. Her mind would flicker to an evaluation that the Volturi put her through, stating that she had no special talent. That's why Aro let her go so easily. She's looking forward to a new life."

"She's made up her mind to stay, Tanya," Alice said. "Her future with Irina wavered a bit when she first got here, but when they left, it was set."

"It wavered when she saw Bells," Jasper said, snickering.

Emmett barked a laugh, giving him a fist bump.

"Shut it, neanderthals," I quipped. I could tell that Edward was still shaken, and he wouldn't look at me.

"Sorry, Bells," Jasper said, still snickering. "She was putting out some serious lust."

"Enough," I said, thinking that Gianna wasn't the only one. My main concern was still not looking at me.

I knew I had a ton of things to do, but I needed to fix this first. "Alice, what time are Angela and Jess coming over to seal invitations?" I asked, looking at her.

Alice, who always knew what I needed, said, "You have time, Bells. Go ahead. They won't be over until after class." She looked past me at her brother, frowning.

I nodded. "Esme," I started, looking at her, "I need you to run an errand with me later. Can you?"

"Sure, little one," she said, smiling.

I stood up in front of Edward, holding out my hand, and said, "Come on, love, I need to hunt."

He took my hand silently and stood.

"This I have to see," Tanya said, standing.

Just as I was about to say something, Rose said, "No, you don't. Sit back down."

I could see Tanya debate whether or not to say anything to her, but she chose wisely and sat back down.

We stepped outside, and I turned to Edward and said, "Let's go, baby."

We ran for a few miles. My intention was not to hunt, but to give us privacy.

Just outside a tree-lined area, I said, "Edward ..." I stopped and leaned against a tree. "Are you going to ever speak again?" I asked, watching him pace back and forth in front of me. He still didn't say anything. "If you're mad, don't I deserve to know why?" I asked, watching him stop and turn to me.

"I'm not mad," he said softly. "I thought you were."

"No..." I said, shaking my head. "Okay, fine. Let's start from the beginning. What happened? What did you see?"

A nervous laugh came from him. "Gianna was _really _attracted to you," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"So I gathered," I said. "So, she was thinking about me?" I asked, and he nodded, his eyes closing. "And you liked it?" I asked, trying not to smile.

"Yes..._No_!" he sputtered, sitting down on a log and putting his head in his hands.

"Edward, it's okay," I told him, smiling. "I saw your eyes. You were...um, _intrigued_." I was trying to downplay it, but his head started to shake back and forth. "Was it the fact that it was me? Or two women?" I asked, his head snapping up to look at me.

"It's disrespectful," he said. "To like it, I mean."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. "No, it's not." I said, stepping closer to him. "Everyone's opinion of what's sexy differs." I sat down beside him. "Most men find two women a turn-on, Edward. You aren't dirty for thinking so. She's beautiful, and you love me, I get it."

"You do?" he asked, his face in shock.

"You're trapped in a seventeen-year-old body, Edward," I said, laughing as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I get it. It's a fantasy, not always something that comes true. It's like trying something on at the store. The things that crossed my mind about you..." I said, snickering.

His face turned up in my favorite smile. Finally, I was getting somewhere. "Yeah? Like what?" he asked, turning toward me.

"Hmm," I said, smiling. "We've covered most of them and then some. The reality in this case is far better than the fantasy."

He laughed, shaking his head.

"Look, I know it shocked you, but it's okay. You've lived with Emmett forever. Surely you've seen porn, Edward." I was snickering.

"Oh, God," he said, resting his elbows on his knees and looking down at the ground. "More than my share, I'm sure of that."

"So, what makes this different?" I asked. "Just because she was thinking it, and it wasn't on DVD? It couldn't possibly be accurate. She doesn't know me."

"I don't know," was all he said.

"Hmm," I mused, trying to think of a way to stop this. "Okay, fine, Edward. Define sexy for me."

"You," he said, smiling down at the forest floor.

"Good answer," I said, laughing. "But seriously."

"I am serious," he said, looking up at me.

"Okay," I said, thinking I could work with that. "Then, isn't it understandable that if you think I'm sexy, that putting me any situation would turn you on?"

"Hypothetically," he said, taking a scholarly stance, "yes."

"You wouldn't really want her to touch me, would you?" I asked.

"No, but—" he said, his brow wrinkling.

"But nothing, Edward..._fantasy_," I said, raising my eyebrow. "It was hot, but it wasn't real. Yes?"

He nodded.

"Take her out of the picture. Replace her with a man."

He growled low. "No," he said, frowning.

"Exactly, Edward," I said. "People have fantasies all the time about people they don't know. You of all people should recognize that. It just shook you because it was a...um, _different _scenario."

"Do you?" he asked, looking at me.

It was time for humor. He wasn't going to give in otherwise. "Yeah," I said, with a faraway look in my eyes. "There's this one of you, me, and Johnny Depp..."

I heard a growl and found myself up off the log and pressed into the tree I had been leaning against. I started laughing.

"Holy hell, Edward," I said, squealing. "No one has enough hands for that much hair. I was kidding!"

He buried his face in my neck and breathed deep. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, loving the way we fit together.

"If she'd been thinking of Irina, would it have done the same thing to you?" I asked softy, playing with the hair at his neck.

"No," he said against my skin.

"Then, I love the fact that it was me that turned you on," I said in all seriousness.

"Always," he said, pulling back to look at me.

"What was she doing to me, Edward?" I whispered, running my hands through his hair.

"Her mouth was all over you," he said, his mouth back against my neck.

"Show me, baby," I whispered. "I'd rather have you any day."

I found myself pressed into the soft forest floor, my clothes being removed quickly. His mouth was on mine before I took my next breath, his tongue delving in to meet mine. I moaned when his hands were on my breasts. When his mouth left mine, he traveled down, sucking in one nipple and pinching the other.

My back arched up, and I gasped. "No one touches me but you, Edward," I told him, my eyes rolling back.

He moaned against my skin, going lower and doing illegal things to my bellybutton.

I was writhing at the feel of his tongue. "More, baby," I said, grabbing his hair.

With a quickness I wasn't prepared for, his tongue swiped up my heated core, and I just about came undone. "Jesus," I gasped.

His motions continued until I was screaming up into the trees above me.

I found myself pressed back up against the tree, sliding down onto him.

"God, you feel so good," he said, sucking my earlobe into his mouth and pounding me into the tree.

My head fell to his shoulder, and I laved my tongue all the way up to his ear.

"Only you," I groaned, biting lightly against his neck.

He growled, slamming into me harder. We both came with an echoing cry through the woods. Holding onto each other, we were a little shaky.

"I love you," he said, looking at me. "You are the sexiest thing, ever." He smiled my favorite half smile, and I giggled, burying my face in his shoulder.

We took our time heading back. "So..." He smiled. "Where are you and Esme going?" he asked, swinging our hands between us.

"It's wedding-related, baby," I said, smiling. "You'll find out eventually."

"Please?" he begged, pouting slightly.

"Not a chance, Cullen," I said, laughing and trying to ignore the face that was always my undoing.

We were still walking back, when a thought occurred to me. "Do you think Gianna will really talk to Aro?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I don't know, love," he said. "She was making herself sound more important than her mind knew she really was," he continued as we walked. "But she's starting over. Most people reinvent themselves when they move somewhere they don't know anyone."

"I didn't," I said, snorting.

He smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, and kissed my head, "Yes, but you are infinitely more honest than most people."

I laughed. "I'm honest because I'm a terrible liar!"

"So true," he said, chuckling. "So, _where_ are you and Esme going?"

"_None_ of your business!" I said, poking his side as I laughed. "And she doesn't know, either, so don't try to pick her brain or pull the favorite son card," I scolded.

"Damn," he groaned, laughing.

We walked back in the house to find the boys playing video games and the girls sitting with Tanya at the table, looking at Esme's house plans. I tried not to groan when I saw her.

"How was your hunt?" she asked, smiling evilly.

"Um, mouthwatering," I answered with a smirk.

Edward laughed, kissed me on the head, and then joined his brothers in front of the television.

"He's in a better mood," Tanya said, her brow furrowed as she watched him walk away.

"Infinitely better," I said, winking at Rose, who threw back her head and laughed.

Alice was trying not to giggle, and Esme couldn't hold back her snicker.

I looked at her and said, "I just need to change clothes, and then we can go, okay?"

"Sure, little one," she said, turning back to the house plans in front of her.

I went upstairs and changed quickly, adding a little makeup to bring more color to my face.

By the time I came down, Tanya had moved into the living room and was watching Edward like he was something to eat.

_You need me, baby? _I thought to him, looking from him to her.

"Always, love," he said, smiling, "but I'll live."

I kissed him, told him that I wouldn't be long, and turned to leave.

"Too bad she didn't stay human. Aro would've have killed her," Tanya said under her breath, but I heard every word as if she'd yelled it.

Edward growled low, standing.

Jasper felt my snap before I did as my anger flamed through me. He caught me before I could get any closer to her. "Bells," he whispered, "she's jealous. It's oozing from her."

"Tanya," Esme said, "you really need to control yourself when you're in my home."

"Tanya," Rose and Alice growled together.

Tanya scoffed, rolling her eyes. Jasper wouldn't let me go, and Edward had joined him on the other side of me. I felt my shield go before I could stop it.

It launched out of me, pinning her to the chair. Her face was in shock as she struggled to move.

"I told you not to underestimate me," I growled through gritted teeth.

"Holy shit," Jasper breathed.

"Bella," Edward said softly. "Love, calm down."

I ignored them both and said to Tanya, "You know what the definition of insanity is, Tanya?" I didn't give her a chance to answer. "It's doing the same thing over and over, exactly the same way, but expecting different results." I heard snorts and snickers around me. "Sound familiar?"

"I can't help it," she growled, still pushing against my shield. "It's just the way I am."

"What? Insane?" I asked, snorting. "You'd better start trying. And don't ever fucking roll your eyes at Esme again!" Using my shield, I pushed out, knocking the chair over that she was sitting in.

"Let go of me, both of you," I growled, turning in their arms.

They loosened their grip but didn't quite take their hands off me.

I heard her stand before I even turned around, and I slammed my shield down around Edward, Jasper, and me.

"How dare you!" she hissed, running at me, but she stopped a few feet short, unable to progress any farther.

"You can't get to her, Tanya," Emmett said, smiling.

"You can hate me all you want, I don't care...but it's rude, what you do, Tanya," I said, calming down, thanks to Jasper. "It's rude to make your _friends_ uncomfortable...your family." I lifted my shield, watching her stumble a few steps forward.

I turned to Esme and said, "I'm sorry about the chair."

"Is it broken?" she asked, smirking.

"I don't think so," I said, turning back to look at it.

"Then, no harm, no foul," she said, smiling. "Are you ready, little one?"

"Yes," I said. "I just have to run upstairs for a second."

I closed the door behind me, walked over to my laptop bag, and pocketed a claim ticket that I would need today. Sitting down on the sofa, I put my head in my hands.

"Love, are you all right?" Edward asked, kneeling in front of me.

"Yes," I said without looking up. "I hadn't felt the bloodlust you guys talk about until just then." I sighed. "It's a little overwhelming."

"Yes, it can be," he said, running his fingers through my hair.

I lifted my head, resting my chin on my hand. I looked at Edward. His face was concerned, but his eyes were bright, happy.

"I'm sorry I lost it," I said, reaching out to touch his face.

"I'm not," he said, smiling. "That was...hmm, really something." He was fighting a laugh.

I snorted, shaking my head. "I almost hurt her. I _wanted_ to hurt her."

"You were in control, love," he said. "I was watching you."

We sat quietly for a moment, just staring at each other. I felt myself calm down just being near Edward. Taking a deep breath, I said, "Thank you for letting me cool down. How could she say that, Edward?" I asked, drowning in the love that was swimming in his butterscotch eyes.

He put his forehead to mine and answered, "She envies you too much...in more ways than you can imagine."

I sighed, looking at the main reason kneeling in front of me. "I love you," I said, kissing him quickly, "but I really have to go."

"Where are you going again?" he asked, an innocent – _too_ innocent – smile on his face.

"Nice try, handsome," I said, laughing.

He scooped me up off the couch, tickling me. Laughing, I kicked and wriggled in his arms. "I love you, Bella," he said, kissing me and setting me on my feet.

We walked back downstairs, and Tanya said, "Bella, I'm sorry."

"Death wish?" Rose said under her breath, and I snorted.

I sighed, looking up at Edward. He tucked my hair back behind my ear, and I realized she would do this every time we saw her.

"No, you're not, Tanya," I said, rolling my eyes. "You said that last time, and you chose to act the same way. It's not me you should be apologizing to. _We_ haven't been friends for decades." I left, not even caring what she did.

Esme and I rode in silence for a few miles, but suddenly, she busted out laughing. "Oh, God, Bella," she said, trying to talk through her giggles. "That was the best! I've been wanting to do that to Tanya for years."

"What? You're joking!" I exclaimed, joining her giggles.

"No, she's been harassing poor Edward for years," she said, sobering up, "but he's too sweet, too much of a gentleman to say anything to her."

I snorted, shaking my head.

"You are so good with each other. Like, what happened with Gianna?"

"He got upset with himself," I said, "and it wasn't necessary." I didn't want to divulge too much.

"That's what I'm saying," she affirmed. "Do you have any idea how long it would have taken him to get over it before you came along?" she asked.

I just shook my head no.

"Months, Bella. He would stew over it," she said, sighing. "Not even Carlisle would be able to get him over some things."

I didn't say anything. I just smiled at her, happy to hear once again how much Edward cared about me.

"By the way, where are we going, little one?"

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

I watched as my love left, listening to all the thoughts around me. Everyone was stunned into silence, including Tanya for the first time ever.

I turned around to see my brothers fighting the laughter that wanted to bust through. I looked at Alice and Rose, and they just shook their heads with giant smiles on their faces. The only one that would have enjoyed this more was Carlisle, but he was at the hospital.

I was still thinking about what she'dd actually said to set my Bella off, when Tanya interrupted my thoughts. "Edward, I..." she started.

"Don't," I said, turning around to her. "Just don't." I held a hand up to her. "I was raised to think that saying anything like what I am about to say is ungentlemanly, but you so crossed the line." I kept my voice low and even. "You wished she were dead? Do you think that would change anything?" I asked, hearing my siblings move closer and their minds grow angry.

"No, I—" she started, and again, I didn't let her finish.

"I lost her once," I said. "For two years, I lost her. It almost killed us both, but you don't care. You just want what you can't have." My heart hurt, thinking about those two years. "Then, I almost lost her again. I had to change her. There's nothing in this world to me but her. Nothing. Do you understand?"

She had given up on answering and just nodded, looking scared.

"If you wish death on her, then you wish it on me. We can't exist apart." I started pacing and continued, "The things you show me, they disgust me. I don't want them. They aren't even at all enticing. They are crude and a waste of your time, Tanya. I've tried to shut you out, not wanting to hurt your feelings, but no more. It's not you I want. Period."

I walked back and forth and said, "I won't have it anymore. If you show up again, Bella and I will leave until you are gone. We used to be friends – family – but I won't have my future wife spoken to like that ever again." I felt a hand in mine and looked to see Alice by my side.

"You wished Bells dead?" Emmett asked, frowning. The big, carefree guy was no longer laughing. "Why? She's family." His mind flashed to earlier when they were wrestling in the yard. I had to fight a smile at his memories of her. They loved each other madly.

"Jealousy," Jasper said, folding his arms across his chest and not letting Tanya answer.

"Yes," she said quietly. "Yes...okay? I'm jealous. She's fucking stunning, but it didn't even matter when she was human. Your eyes never left her. You're so in tune to each other. All of you, with each other. Even Carlisle and Esme. I want it... I look for it. I'm sorry I took it out on you." Her mind released images of times when she had watched us...all of us. The love coming from each couple almost knocked me over.

She felt alone, lost. She used human men, trying to find what she was looking for, but had never found it. "I swear I won't do it again," she said, pleading.

"I'm not taking that chance, Tanya," I said. "I'm sorry, but I can't have her hearing those things from you."

Not long after that, Tanya left, heading home. I paced in our room, waiting for Bella to come home. My phone went off with a text just as I was pulling it out to call her.

**B: On our way, I promise. Home in 10.**

I smiled, thinking she knew me too well.

I met them in the garage, kissing both my girls. "_Now_ do I get to know where you went?" I teased, just happy to have her back home.

She looked over at Esme and giggled. "Yes, you big baby. Come on," she said, taking me by the hand. She dragged me up the stairs into our room. "Sit, Edward," she laughed, the whole morning forgotten.

I sat down on the couch, pulling her with me so that she was straddling my lap. "This is where I went. I had it specially made," she said, biting that beautiful bottom lip of hers. She handed me a small box. "It's your wedding band," she explained, tilting her head adorably as she watched me open it.

It was the same white gold as hers, but the outside spun. The detail around the outside band matched her ring – my mother's ring. "It's called an infinity ring," she said, turning it with her small finger. "You liked spinning mine, so... You can do your own soon," she said, giggling. "Do you like it?"

"When did you do this?" I asked, looking up into her beautiful face.

"Um, like two months ago," she said. "They took an impression of my ring to get the design right, but they had to make it. It was one of the many shopping trips with Alice."

"God, Bella, it's..." I didn't have words. It was perfect, stunning, beautiful. "I can't wait to wear this, love."

"Good," she said, smiling and touching her head to mine. "I'm glad. Esme swooned when she saw it." She giggled. "But you haven't seen the best part, baby," she said, taking it out.

Inside was an inscription: _The lion fell in love with the lamb._ The print was small in order for it to fit, but all thought processes for me stopped after reading it.

I wrapped my arms around her, and my mouth was on hers instantly. I poured everything into it. I wove my hands in her hair, bringing her closer and holding her there. Our tongues touched, and she moaned, grinding into me. Her arms snaked around my neck, her elbows on my shoulders, her hands in my hair.

We were so close, but not close enough. My hands snaked up her shirt, ghosting across her back and around to her stomach. She pulled back, lifting her arms so I could remove her shirt. Her bra was next. She tugged at the buttons of my shirt but gave up and ripped it open, forcing it off my shoulders. I shrugged out of it, crashing my mouth back into hers.

I couldn't get enough of her. "I want these off," I said, rubbing her jean-clad legs.

She stood up, unzipping and ridding herself of them quickly. She reached for my hand, pulling me up and removing my pants, only to pull me down on top of her on the bed.

She wrapped her legs around me, and I entered her, taking one of her nipples into my mouth. She arched up to me, gasping. I trailed my tongue up to the soft spot behind her ear and whispered how beautiful she was, that she was mine. I told her that I'd loved her the minute I saw her, and I didn't even know it. I told her that nothing could take me away from her, that I was owned by her. When I told her that she made me forget the monster inside me, she came with a dry sob into my shoulder.

I stayed connected to her, not ready to part from her. We continued to kiss, soft moans escaping us along with declarations of love. Eventually, we found ourselves making love again, coming quietly, moaning into each other's mouths.

I heard my sister's mind before the knock on the door. "Bells, the girls are here," Alice said quietly. Her mind was torn between bothering us for what she knew Bella would want and leaving us alone. "Sorry," she said.

My love smiled up at me and murmured, "Invitations."

I smiled, kissing her nose and letting her up. We dressed quickly. Bella tossed her hair up in a ponytail and headed for the door.

I was right behind her, when she stopped, turning to look at me. "So you like the ring, then?"


	27. Chapter 27

**All songs can be found on my blog: drotuno. blogspot. com (without spaces) and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 27

**BELLA**

"So you like the ring, then?" I asked, smiling wickedly. I heard Edward's chuckle and then growl as he chased me out of our room and down the hallway.

He caught me around the waist, burying his face by my ear. "Of course, silly girl," he said, kissing my neck. "I've never liked anything more."

"Good," I told him, laughing.

We walked downstairs, finding not Angela, but Anna and Jessica sitting at the table, smiling as we came in. "Hey, where's Ang?" I asked, sitting down to join them.

Edward kissed me on the head and went to find his brothers.

"Ben's sick," Jessica said. "Ang felt bad that she couldn't come, but I called Anna."

"Oh, sorry about Ben," I said, "but poor Ang doesn't know what to make of this house sometimes." I snickered, shaking my head.

Anna laughed, her head tilting back. "Oh, yeah," she said. "Poor thing is the only one out of the loop."

"Speaking of loops," Alice started. "Jess, how're things with Quil?"

Thus began the girl talk. It was merciless, occasionally drawing a laugh from the guys in the other room. Anna complained of Jake's messy behaviors, tossing clothes on the floor and leaving them there. She absolutely hated picking up his underwear.

I knew the boys could hear, so I decided to mess with Edward, thinking, _Good thing you don't wear any, huh, baby?_

I heard him laugh and say, "Yes, ma'am."

Jessica told us all about getting to know Quil and seeing his family for the first time and that Jake drives her nuts.

"Don't worry. Only Anna can handle him for very long," I said, laughing.

Anna looked like she might argue, but shrugged and nodded.

The invitations were long and tedious. Alice insisted on all of them being hand-addressed.

I asked Jessica about Lauren and Mike. "How are they handling things?"

"Lauren's not talking to me," she said sadly, "and Mike is acting funny... You know, I think those two hooked up." She laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

I looked at Alice, and she said, "Oh, they did."

We all busted out laughing. Rose shook her head in disgust.

Soon, the boys came in the room, stating they were going to get a new game. "Love, do you need anything while we're out?" Edward asked, smiling.

"No, I'm good," I said, tucking my hair back behind my ear. I watched as they all walked toward the door, and Edward's butt caught my attention. _Mmm, _I thought. _I hate to see you leave, but watching you go is amazing. _I laughed when he turned around, his eyebrow raised. _You are so mine tonight, love,_ I eyes raked up his body, resting on his perfect face.

He was fighting a smile, and I could tell he was only too aware he couldn't say what he wanted. Instead, he said, "Yes, ma'am." Shaking his head, he followed his brothers into the garage.

Alice got up and turned the stereo on while we worked.

After a while, I turned to my sisters and asked, "I forgot... What happened after I left this morning?"

"That stupid cow!" Alice said, frowning. "Edward let her have it."

"What?" I asked, my mouth falling open.

"Oh, God, Bells," Rose said, laughing. "He was livid after you left. Told her that he wouldn't have his future wife spoken to like that, and if she shows up, that he'll take you and leave until she's gone."

"No way," I gasped. I looked across the table and saw confused looks on Anna's and Jessica's faces. "Tanya is um...a family friend," I said. "She hates me and has a thing for Edward."

We told them all about Christmas, resulting in our engagement. Alice went on about what she had done earlier and sneered when she said that Tanya finally admitted to being jealous. When she said what Tanya was jealous of, I kind of felt bad.

"Oh, hell, no," Rose said. "Don't you dare feel sorry for that porcupine!" she snarled.

We all just stopped, and I asked, "Porcupine?"

"If she had as many sticking out of her as she has had stuck in her, she'd be a porcupine," she said, smiling.

The table exploded, all of us laughing out loud.

The boys walked in to all of us just in hysterics. I could barely catch my breath. Jessica and Anna had tears rolling down their faces. Alice fell out of her chair.

"What the hell?" Emmett asked, watching us all.

"Porcupine," was all Anna could get out before we all lost it again.

I heard Edward finally get the answer from someone's head and start laughing. When he explained it to Emmett and Jasper, the laughter started all over.

"That's just nasty," Jasper chuckled.

We all finally calmed down and got back to work, and the boys headed in to play their new game. Just as we were about done, piano music drifted up from the other room.

"Who put classical on?" Anna asked, her eyebrow raised.

"That's not the stereo," I said, smiling. "That's Edward."

"No," Jessica whispered.

Alice, Rose, and I nodded. Alice said, "Keep listening. He's heartbreakingly good."

And he was. He was in a good mood, so his tones were light and happy. He merged from one song to another. He began my lullaby, and it was all I could do not to run to him. Occasionally, Jess or Anna would get a faraway look and just stop and listen.

"Speaking of music," Alice said, "we need to go over your list for the reception."

"I got that!" Emmett said proudly, running past us into his room. He came out and handed me a sheet of paper.

I looked down the list and mostly approved. "Um, Emmett," I murmured. "Are you the DJ?" I asked, smiling up at him.

We all snickered when he nodded excitedly like a little boy.

"Um, okay, but..." I bit my bottom lip and said, "Em, you can't play Nine Inch Nails at my reception."

"Emmett," Rose warned, taking the paper from me. "Or 'I Want Your Sex' by George Michael. Are you crazy?"

"What?" he asked, watching us try not to laugh, hearing Jasper and Edward laughing in the other room. "Why not?"

"My parents will be there, Em," I said, shaking my head. "I can't play a song that says 'I wanna fuck you like an animal.'"

I watched as the girls were nearly in tears, trying not to laugh.

Edward appeared in the doorway, leaning and watching.

"What? It's not like you don't—" Emmett started.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen," Rose growled. "Don't even think of finishing that sentence."

I looked over at Edward, who was trying not to laugh. Jasper joined him. They were waiting for the berating their brother was about to take. Jasper took out a folded bill; they'd just made a bet about it.

_Holy crap, _I thought to Edward. _Is it too late for Vegas? _I was snickering.

He laughed and nodded.

"What?" Emmett asked again. "They danced to this stuff at the club that night. Why not?"

Jessica's head hit the table, and Anna excused herself to go to the bathroom. Alice just folded her arms across her chest. Rose was about to come apart.

"Um, Em," I said, trying not to laugh. For some reason, I didn't want him in trouble. "Can I borrow this list?"

He nodded.

"Since it is my list, Emmett, let me add a few. Do you mind?"

"No, Bells," he said, smiling. "I wasn't finished with it yet, anyway."

"Okay, good. I'll help you, then," I said, taking the list back from Rose. I tried not to roll my eyes at his picks, but it was impossible. There were songs that had to be removed, but songs that were missing, too.

"Cool, Bells. Thanks," he said.

He was so adorable that I couldn't laugh at him, but his siblings sure were. I snickered, watching Edward snatch the bill from Jasper's hand. Jasper's face was disgruntled.

I set the list aside, stacking the envelopes I'd been working on. Anna came back and sat down, but I could tell she was still snickering.

It was when I heard, "Ow, shit," from Jessica, that things went nuts. I looked over to see blood running down her hand. "Paper cut from hell," she said, sucking it into her mouth.

My shield was down, so I couldn't smell a thing, but Jasper's flinch caught my eye. I could see the same face he'd worn the night of my birthday.

I jumped up, wrapping my shield around him, and took his hand. "Let's go, big guy. I need to walk. How about you?" I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded, but I could see that he was breathing easier.

"That's an amazing thing you can do, Bells," he said, sitting down on the deck outside. "Once you were near me, I couldn't smell a thing." He smiled over at me.

I snorted. "Good thing I saw you, Jazz," I said, sitting across from him.

"Yeah, thanks," he said, sighing. "I wish I didn't react that way. Do you think we scared them?"

"No," I said. "I saw Anna's face. She knew what it meant. She's heard the story."

"It sucks," he said, resting back in the chair. "I don't know how Carlisle and Edward do it. Medical school? You've got to be shitting me!" He laughed, but there was no humor in it. "And with you, Edward was a saint, that's all I have to say." He waved his hand at me.

"Oh, he suffered in the beginning, Jasper," I said, tucking my legs under me. "Don't think he didn't. We could barely touch each other. I saw the constant pain on his face, you know?"

Jasper nodded. "If you didn't have your shield, how would you have reacted?"

"Worse," I said, laughing.

He looked at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," I continued, frowning. "The first time I smelled Anna, it was all I could do not to push my way to her. You helped, I think. I remember being calm when I didn't know why."

"I tried," he said, "but you're a calm cookie anyway. Well, unless Tanya's in the room."

We both laughed, and I shook my head. "Or Jake," I said, snickering. "Boy, those are the two people that really know how to push my buttons."

He laughed, nodding. "What classes are you taking when we move?" he asked, looking up at me.

"That's kind of off subject," I said, chuckling. "English, History...I don't know, why?"

"Cause I'm going to go with you, too," he said. "If you're there, I think I can handle it."

"Oh, Jasper," I said softly, "you really don't give yourself enough credit, honestly, but you can take all the classes you want with me." I smiled over at him.

"Thanks, Bells," he said, sighing. "What's Edward taking?"

I was shaking my head because I wasn't sure of the answer, when Edward opened the door. "Economics, but maybe environmental law," he said, smiling at us. "Are you two okay?" he asked, looking between us.

We both nodded. "Yeah, Bells saved my ass in there," he said, snickering.

Edward looked at me, an unreadable expression on his face.

_Déjà vu?_ I thought to him.

He nodded, frowning slightly.

"How's Jess?" I asked.

"Fine. Cleaned up. Anna worked faster than anyone I've ever seen," he said, snorting. "I thought she might need stitches, but she refused."

Alice popped out from under Edward's arm in the doorway. "College, huh, Jazz?" she asked, smiling. "Excellent!" She clapped her hands in excitement and walked over to sit on his lap. She looked up at me and mouthed, "Thank you."

I nodded and got up.

_They're perfect together, _I thought to Edward. _He keeps her calm, and she brings him up when he needs it._

I heard Edward snicker, and he kissed my head.

"Come on. Help me finish these damn invitations. You can take Alice's place," I said, laughing when he groaned. "Shut it," I said, looking up at him. "It's your wedding, too, mister!"

Jessica was all wrapped up and sealing envelopes when we walked back into the room. "Sorry, Bells," she said, holding up her hand. "Anna explained."

"Oh, God, Jess," I said, snickering. "I've apologized for bleeding in this house more times than I can count. Please don't."

I sat down, and Edward grabbed my hand under the table, squeezing lightly. I opened my mind to him. _I wouldn't change anything about our beginning, Edward. Trust me when I tell you that._

He nodded slightly. "Okay, so what's the wedding Nazi got left for us to do?" he asked, snickering and winking at me.

We worked quietly, but I could hear Edward humming to himself. We were stamping the last envelope when Alice and Jasper came back in.

"You little shit," Rose said. "You waited until we were finished."

The table chuckled, looking at her.

"Yes," she said, laughing. We all threw invitations at her, hitting her from every direction. "Hey!" she yelled at us just as Esme walked in.

"Alice, are you torturing people again?" she asked, a gleam in her eye.

"Yes," we all said, except for Alice.

"No," she answered, glaring at all of us. "Whatever, pansies!" she said, laughing as we rolled our eyes. "Anyway, I want to do something tonight. Let's go out, or movie night...or something." I was just about to say I wasn't up for it, when she said, "And Bella, don't even think about it."

"Damn it," I said, laying my head on the table near Edward. He patted my head and started running his fingers through my hair. "What, Alice? What are we doing?" I asked.

"Not pool," Rose said, laughing. "The guys' egos haven't healed yet."

I laughed when Emmett and Jasper came running in, protesting. Edward scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Esme snickered and said, "No, and you can't have them sing again, either."

The table exploded.

"Aw, come on, Mom," Emmett said, grinning. "How sexy were we up there? Admit it!"

She just rolled her eyes, patting him on the head.

I looked at Anna and Jessica and explained the bet, including Alice's plot to hide my pool skills. When I told them about the Bon Jovi song, Anna fell over into Jessica.

"You should have seen it," Alice said, laughing. "The girls next to us were losing their minds!"

_Groupies,_ I thought to Edward, laughing.

He snorted, shaking his head and continuing to play with my hair.

"No, not pool," Alice finally said. "The summer festival!" Her squeal was almost ear piercing.

"Sweet!" Emmett said, the bigger kid of all of us. "Rides!"

Alice was in heaven, having two girls to make over. Anna and Jessica had called Jake, who said that he and Quil would meet us all there. She shuffled them off to her room, telling them to trust her.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Good luck, ladies," I sang, heading into our room.

I walked in to find Edward sitting on the bed, his eyes on me.

"Hey, sweet girl," he said. "I want to thank you for Jasper."

"Little too close for comfort?" I asked, standing between his legs.

He nodded. "A little," he said. "You were right...déjà vu." He snorted, but it wasn't in humor.

"It's not the same, Edward," I said, putting my hands on either side of his face. "Maybe I'm supposed to protect Jasper. Just like we were meant to be, maybe my job is to shield him. I'm okay with that." I smiled. "He wants to start classes with us in the fall now."

"That's what Carlisle's theory was about you before you were even changed," he admitted. "That you were the missing piece of the puzzle."

"Cool," I said, laughing.

"Very." He grinned. "Did it bother you?" he asked, returning to the subject of the paper cut and the blood.

"I couldn't smell a thing," I said proudly. "I know you and Jasper, though. He doesn't trust himself, and you don't want a repeat performance. The fact that a paper cut resulted in your decision to leave is worse than what actually just happened. We're still here...together. No one's leaving."

He smiled and murmured, "I love that you love us without question." He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer. "Do we have to go tonight?" he asked, a sexy smirk playing on his face.

"Yes!" Alice yelled from somewhere in the house.

He groaned, putting his forehead on my stomach.

"Um, yes?" I said, laughing. "But we so need a shower," I said, poking him. He was up and I was tossed over his shoulder before I could think.

He was smiling wickedly when he set me down on the bathroom vanity.

I wrapped my arms around him, gripping his ass and pulling him to me. "Mmm," I said, "I've wanted to do that all day." I continued to grip him, hearing him growl low.

"Have you, now?" he asked, grinding into me.

"Mmhmm," I said, biting my lip.

His hands were on my thighs, rubbing up and down. He slid them up, reaching the bottom of my shirt, and pulled it over my head. With feather light touches, he removed my bra.

My hands moved to the front of his shirt. I pushed up under it, my palms flat against his skin, finally lifting it completely off. I unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans, and shoved them down with my feet. I took him in with my eyes, my hands touching him everywhere.

"Do you have any idea how delicious you are?" I asked, running my tongue from his navel all the way up to his collarbone. When I got to his neck, I asked, "Do you know how hard it is for me to behave myself sometimes?" I took his arousal in my hands, and he groaned, his head falling back.

"To know that only I can touch you, taste you..." I said, the mere mention making me groan. "It's a power I can't describe, baby," I said, running my thumb over his tip. "Tell me, Edward...tell me this is mine." I lifted my thumb to my mouth, swirling my tongue over it and tasting him.

Edward's eyes were black, staring into mine. His hands still gripping my thighs, he said, "Yours, love, all of it." With the backs of his hands, he ghosted over the skin of my stomach, the outside of my breasts, and teased my nipples.

"I want you," I said, practically growling. "Now."

Edward stepped away from me to turn on the water, the steam rising around us. He stepped back to me, wrapping his arms all the way around me, and lifted me off the vanity.

My face was even with his, and I couldn't resist his mouth, licking his bottom lip and grazing my teeth against it. He moaned when I wrapped my legs around his waist and sucked his bottom lip in, swirling my tongue on it.

He stepped us in the shower, setting me on my feet. "Turn around, baby," he said. "Spread your legs."

I groaned, feeling him press behind me.

When he entered me, it was slow, teasing. His hands were everywhere. He moved my hair to the side while he cupped one of my breasts, bringing my nipple to a painful point. "God, you're so tight this way, love," he said, his voice husky at my ear as he thrust into me over and over. "Do you know what you do to me?" he growled, laving his tongue on my neck and shoulder.

"Tell me," I breathed, reaching back and gripping his thighs, my head falling back against his shoulder.

"Every teasing thought you send my way, I just want to take you...right there...no matter who's in the room," he whispered in my ear, running his tongue up its shell.

I whimpered when his hand grazed down my stomach, and my knees almost gave out when his finger brushed against my sensitive nub. His arm held me to him as he continued to play my body like an instrument.

I had to slap my hand against the tile wall when I came, my legs giving out completely, my breaths in short bursts. When Edward came, it was with a snarl, biting my shoulder blade. I came again with the sensation of him filling me and his teeth on my skin.

We actually did get clean, finally getting dressed.

I was glad to see that I wasn't the only one Alice could torture. She eventually released Anna and Jessica from their fashion imprisonment. To Alice's credit, they looked amazing. Anna's dark hair was half up, with large curls all over, giving her the look of a model. Jessica's light brown hair had been straightened smooth, making it look really long and sleek.

"Wow," I said, snickering when Anna's eyes rolled. "Is that what I looked like when I would emerge from Alice's torturous ways?"

Alice stuck her tongue out at me, and I laughed, wrapping my arms around her. "You looked better," she whispered to me, and I saw Edward nodding behind her, smiling.

I rolled my eyes, kissing the top of her head.

It wasn't long before we were piling out of two cars at the fair, meeting Jake and Quil, who ogled their girls appreciatively...much to Alice's pleasure.

Jake, Quil, and Emmett were like children, wanting to hit as many rides as they could get to.

We split up. Alice and I went with Edward and Jasper to check out the games. Anna, Jessica, and Rose followed their boys to the rides. We planned to meet back up in an hour.

Alice and I walked, arm in arm, singing along to the music playing over the speakers, stopping when the guys found a game that interested them.

We were in line for the water gun game, and I was standing behind a young boy of about seven or eight. His hair was everywhere, a deep, chocolate brown.

A little girl from behind us yelled, "Good luck, Josh!" I watched him turn around to wave to her. His smile was sweet. She was about five or six, with long, wavy auburn hair and a round cherub face.

Josh was fidgeting like any seven-year-old, shifting from one foot to another, when he dropped all the money he had in his hands. I knelt down, picking up a few singles, and handed them to him.

When he saw me, his eyes widened and traveled all over me. "Gosh, you're pretty!" he said.

"Thanks," I said, smiling. I heard Edward chuckle behind me. "You're pretty handsome yourself," I said, handing him the rest of his money.

We both stood up, and he said, "Thanks," blushing a deep red. His mouth hung open as he stared at me a little longer.

I couldn't help but snicker at him.

"I feel that way every day, buddy," Edward said, chuckling, and Jasper joined him.

Josh looked over at Edward and whispered, "Is she an angel?" His piercing green eyes were begging Edward for an answer.

"I think so," Edward answered conspiratorially.

"Where are her wings?" he asked, looking around me.

I practically heard Alice melting behind me.

"I'm pretty sure she hides them," Edward whispered, frowning dramatically.

By this time, I could have smothered them both in kisses.

"Are you going to marry her?" he asked, looking at the little redhead behind us.

"Yes, sir," Edward said, squeezing my waist.

"I'm going to marry my Becka someday," he said, pointing to her.

Alice and I awed over that one.

"This kid's killing me," Jasper whispered.

We all nodded to him.

Josh got up to play, and when he won, he turning around and yelled, "Becka! What do you want?"

By now, we couldn't stop watching them. Becka came running up, slipping her hand into his. "The lion, Joshie, please."

"Oh, stop it," I said, laughing and shaking my head.

Edward laughed, burying his face in my shoulder. "You want the lion, too, love?" he whispered, chuckling softly in my ear.

"God, could they get any cuter?" Alice asked, smiling.

We all shook our heads no.

"Becka," Josh said, "she's an angel!" He pointed at me.

Becka eyed me and then looked at Edward.

"They both are, silly." She rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, Josh," she said, tugging him away.

I caught the giggles, and Alice joined me. She said, "That was the cutest thing ever! They're like little soul mates."

I nodded, both of us staying back to watch Edward and Jasper try to beat each other.

Jasper won, donning the biggest cowboy hat ever. "Very handsome, Tex," I said, laughing.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said, smiling and trying to tip the monstrosity.

"Sorry, _angel_," Edward said, laughing. "I couldn't get your lion... Jasper cheated."

I laughed, seeing the water on his shirt. "I don't need it. I have the real one, baby," I said, kissing him as he smiled against my lips. "Besides, seeing Jasper wear that...and the look on Alice's face...is so much better!"

Her face was twisted up in disgust.

We met back up with the rest of the gang, where Jasper got lots of whistles for that damn hat. He was smiling proudly as he wore it.

Alice had to recount the whole story about Josh and Becka, who Alice was sure were soul mates. The story earned a great big girlie, "Aw!"

Everyone wanted to ride the Ferris wheel, so we made our way over. I shook my head, getting in with Edward.

"What?" he asked, looking over at me.

"Heights," I said, clinging to him.

He laughed. "Love, you jumped off a cliff..."

"Shut it," I said, smacking him playfully. "There were mitigating circumstances."

"Like what?" he asked as we rose, letting on the people behind us.

"Never mind," I said, looking away. I'd never told Edward that while he was gone, I could hear him.

He looked at me for a moment. "What happened?" he asked, a serious expression on his face. His fingertips moved under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

I didn't want to tell it, so I opened my mind to him, recounting the whole summer...motorcycles, Laurent, cliffs. "You could hear me?" he asked softly.

I nodded, looking out over the fair. We were close to the top now, and the lights were beautiful.

"It was only when I was doing something I knew you wouldn't like," I said, sighing. "Your voice would be angry. It was comforting." I leaned my head back, looking at him. I wasn't sad, just thoughtful. "I just missed you."

Linking my fingers with his, I continued, "It stopped after the cliff incident. There wasn't anything that could top that. Sky diving, maybe." I smiled, shrugging.

"I envy you," he said, surprising me. "I would've given anything to hear you."

I smiled, thanking God that he didn't think I was crazy.

He kissed me, lovingly and deep. We found ourselves making out in the Ferris wheel the entire ride. We almost got caught at the end of the ride. Edward's hand was far up my skirt when it was time for us to get out. I laughed, burying my face in his neck.

Jake and Quil were hungry so we hung out while they waited in line to get something to eat. We were sitting at a picnic table, and Edward playing with my ring, when a child's cry caught my attention.

Josh and Becka came running up to us, tears streaming down their faces.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Edward asked.

"Our moms," Josh hiccuped, pointing over to another table. "Those guys are scaring them."

We all looked up, and there was a group of about six boys in their late teens leaning over two young women, touching them. They would laugh when the ladies would pull themselves away in disgust.

"Edward," I said, looking up at him.

He looked over at Jasper and Emmett and got up from the table. They walked toward the other table. Jake and Quil heard the whole thing and walked over with them.

I just watched as the look of the five of them made the other boys look nervous. They were huge in comparison to the teens.

"I don't think these ladies are interested, guys," Emmett said, flexing his huge arms.

The kids were still with me, and I looked down to see them watching. "Hey," I said softly. They both looked up at me. "Don't cry." I carefully wiped Josh's tears away.

Alice squatted down beside me, smiling at Becka and tucking her hair back.

I looked up to see the boys running off. No fight had taken place, but the girls were thanking Edward.

Josh tapped my leg. "I shoulda been paying attention," he wailed. "I was making sure Becka didn't fall down, and I should've protected my mom." Fresh tears started to fall, and my heart broke for him. He was a little man, wanting to take care of everyone.

"You couldn't be everywhere," I said.

"You don't understand," he said, hiccuping again. "I can't let anything happen to Becka. I hafta keep her safe forever."

My breath caught, and I looked at Alice next to me. Her hand was over her mouth.

"Hey, listen," I said, wiping the rest of his tears. I tried to pat down his hair, but it was just insanely wild. "You know, there are going to be times where she's going to get hurt," I told him. "It's not going to be your fault."

I watched as Edward came up, bringing the mothers with him.

Josh looked over at Becka with so much love, it was scary.

Becka looked at him and smiled. "Look, Joshie, I told you they were both angels. They protected our moms."

I snickered, looking up at Edward, but his face was sad as he looked down at Josh.

Becka walked up to the guys, dwarfed in their presence, and said, "Thanks. Josh shoulda been watching his mom and not me!" she scolded, turning around and giving Josh a stern look, her hands on her hips.

The guys snickered.

"You tell him," Jake said, laughing.

"See?" I told Josh. "She's pretty tough." I smiled at him. "Relax, Josh. She'll be fine, but she'll appreciate it in the future, I promise," I whispered, winking at him.

Before I knew it, he planted a kiss on my cheek and then ran over to Edward. "I hope you find her wings," he whispered.

Edward knelt down in front of him and said quietly, "If I do, you think she'll fly away?"

I stifled my laugh. Alice was giggling, leaning into me. Anna and Jessica were just beside themselves.

Josh looked over at me. "No," he said sternly, shaking his head. "You belong together...like me and Becka. Thanks for helping my mom." He looked up at all of the guys.

"No problem, little dude," Emmett said, smiling.

"Anytime, buddy," Jasper told him, shaking his head.

Jake held out his fist, and Josh bumped it, smiling.

"You're welcome, Josh," Edward said, fighting a smile, "but you'd better go get Becka. She's climbing that rail over there."

Josh's head snapped up. "Gosh, Becka! Give me a break, wouldja?" He ran over to her, helping her down, and we all collapsed into hysterics.

I watched their moms shake their heads. One of them said, "You know, he's been that way since he first saw her."

I noticed that they were both young mothers, maybe mid-twenties, and very pretty.

"They are inseparable," the other mom said, laughing. "Thank you, guys, really. If only all kids were as kind as you."

We all waved, watching them collect the two kids, who were now arguing about why she shouldn't climb the rail.

I was sitting at the end of the picnic table, listening to everyone chatter about what we were going to do next. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper had decided to walk the kids and their moms to their car. They didn't want to take the chance of running into the teens again. I was spinning a plastic cap on the table, lost in my thoughts.

When Josh had spoken of his Becka, there was an intensity that I had never seen before. He was desperate to be with her. If he was like that when he was seven, he was going to be unstoppable as an adult.

I'd never wanted kids. It wasn't because I couldn't have any – although thanks went to Jake for taking that choice away from me; I looked down at the end of the table to look at him, remembering – but I always felt that raising my mother was enough for me. By the time I was Josh's age, I was cooking dinner and making sure my homework was done all on my own. Living with Charlie, I cared for him, too, making sure he had dinner and clean clothes. Babies were not anything I'd ever wanted. They were loud and somewhat gooey.

I wasn't sitting there wanting children, but I was still reeling from the shock of the tears of the little boy that just wanted to keep everyone he loved safe. His fierceness matched Edward's. I saw it in the child's eyes. He was determined to be with Becka forever, and I understood it...I lived it. I'd just never seen it before me in person, and I really didn't expect it in one so young.

A small stuffed lion appeared in front of me, and I laughed, taking it and smoothing its mane. I looked up into the eyes of my favorite person in the whole world.

"Thanks," I said, scooting down so that Edward could straddle the picnic bench.

"I beat two twelve year olds and an old woman for that," he said, snickering.

I laughed again, leaning into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me. "You looked pretty lost in thought," he said, kissing the top of my head.

I was all too aware that the table was loaded with my friends and family, but sometimes, it was just easier to let Edward read my mind. It was something that I'd wished I'd had all along. _I was thinking about Josh,_ I thought to him. _He's so intense for a seven-year-old._

"Let's walk," he said, standing and holding out his hand. "We'll meet you at...what the hell did you want to ride, Emmett?"

"Gravitron!" Emmett said, smiling.

"Okay, we'll meet you there," Edward said, linking my fingers with his.

We walked for a little bit, just to get a bit of privacy from our friends and family.

"Josh is adopted," Edward said, pulling me down on another bench. "He was in a home where his parents fought all the time. When the divorce was final, his mom was taking him, and Josh's dad showed up with a gun."

I gasped, looking up at him.

"Josh saw the whole thing. He watched his mom get shot and his dad kill himself. So, he's determined to protect everyone he knows."

"Did you get that from his mom?" I asked, thinking he'd read her mind.

"No, from Josh," he said sadly. "You look like his real mother, or what he thought she would look like." He frowned, tucking my hair behind my ear. "That's why he thought you were an angel."

"Oh, Edward," I groaned, shaking my head and running my fingers over the face of the stuffed lion in my lap.

"I know," he said, leaning back in the bench.

"Is he happy now?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, he loves his new parents," he said, touching my face. "You were really good with him, you know?" he asked, a smile on his lips.

I smiled, looking up at him. "You, too. Still think I'll fly away?" I asked, snickering.

"All the time," he said, smiling. "Wings or no wings." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"No way, Mr. Cullen," I told him. "I've grown quite attached to you."

"Do you think you'll regret not having kids?" he asked, not looking at me.

"You know, that's what I was thinking about when you walked up," I murmured. "No...well, I couldn't anyway, before...but no." I looked up at him, but his face was unreadable. "I raised my parents, Edward. I was an adult at Josh's age."

He studied my face a moment. "I bet you were," he said, smiling. "How'd you know what to say to him?" he asked.

"He reminded me of you," I answered, smiling. "So intense...so dead set on keeping his girl in a bubble of protection."

Edward laughed, shaking his head.

"He was so upset with himself for not being able to be in two places at once."

"I guess you would know how to deal with that," he mused, smiling crookedly.

"Yes, I'd like to consider myself an expert on the subject...among other things," I said, smiling wryly.

His perfect eyebrow raised. "And what other things would there be?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Take me on the Ferris wheel again, and I'll show you," I said with a chuckle and a raised eyebrow.

The line at the ride was short, and I watched as Edward whispered in the ear of the operator, slipping him a bill.

We got on the ride, and after we sat down, I asked, "Did you just bribe him?" I was snickering as the man tucked the bill into his shirt pocket.

"Absolutely," Edward said, pulling me close to him. "For some unknown reason, we'll be stuck up top for a few minutes." He smiled wickedly.

I laughed. "Shameless, you are!"

I shook my head, trying to remember the Edward that could barely put a hand on me. The Edward with the pained expression on his face when he would lean close to me. Even the Edward that came back to me, asking my permission to touch me. That Edward was gone, leaving me with my future husband, comfortable with himself, me, our passion.

"Yes," he said unashamedly. He was nodding like Emmett and smiling.

I couldn't resist him, reaching up and running a thumb over his eyebrow. The ride stopped abruptly, and I saw that we were, indeed, at the very top. I snickered, but stopped when Edward's lips met mine.

He was sitting next to me, leaning toward me, one of his arms around behind me and the other caressing my leg. Our tongues stayed together as our heads turned for better access to each other. I sighed at the taste of him, fisting one of my hands in his hair. The other, the one closest to him, was slowly rubbing against his arousal through the outside of his jeans.

"More," he said against my lips.

I unbuttoned his jeans, torturously sliding the zipper down. I slipped my hand in and pulled him out. "So fucking hard, Edward," I said as his mouth slipped down my neck, his tongue flat against my skin.

"I stay that way with you," he said. "Damn short skirts," he mumbled, smiling against my skin.

I smiled, thinking that if he felt that way about my skirts, then I would be wearing them more often. I wrapped my hand around him, sliding up and down, giving him the pressure I know he wanted.

"God, Bella!" he growled low. "More, baby, please," he begged.

Edward's hand slipped under my skirt, his fingers grazing my now-soaked underwear. "Off..." he groaned. "Take them off."

I let go of him long enough to reach under and slip my underwear down. His fingers slid up my moist core, and I buried my face in his neck, groaning, my hand gripping harder around him.

We matched each other's rhythm; every pull I made, he thrust into me with his glorious fingers, his thumb swirling my nub.

"Oh, God, Edward," I said, lifting my hips. "Don't stop...I'm so close," I breathed against his neck, my tongue flashing out to taste his skin.

"Come for me," he said. "Come all over my fucking hand, baby," he commanded, and I did, gripping his cock and pumping hard, my nails digging into him. "Fuck!" he cried, coming all over my hand.

I licked my hand clean, reveling in the taste of him, groaning when I saw him do the same, staring into my eyes intently.

Our mouths crashed into one another's. "God, we taste good together," he said, pulling back and leaning in to lick my bottom lip again.

I moaned in response, lost in the flavor of us. It was sensual, erotic...delicious.

The ride started to move. I pushed him back, pulling my underwear off completely. "Come here," I said, tucking them into the front pocket of his jeans. "Sorry," I said, smiling. "I had to put them somewhere."

"You are _so_ not getting them back..." He laughed, his eyes gleaming wickedly.

"Fine, perv," I teased, laughing. "Keep them..." I picked up my lion and said, "That's your souvenir, then."

He laughed, helping me down out of the ride.


	28. Chapter 28

**All songs can be found on my blog: drotuno. blogspot. com (without spaces) and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 28

**EDWARD**

"Edward!" Bella gasped. "What are you doing here? Alice will kill you!" she said, running into my arms.

"I couldn't help it," I whined. "I don't think I've seen you in a week."

Alice had kept Bella so busy the two weeks prior to the wedding that I barely saw her. She'd also gotten it into her head that my angel should stay at Charlie's the last five nights before the wedding. She'd said it would add to the chemistry by the time the event actually took place.

I wasn't sure about chemistry, but I knew I was going crazy without my sweet girl. "I miss you," I said, pouting and pulling her into my lap as I sat in the rocking chair in the corner of her old room.

"Me, too, baby." She sighed, melting into my chest. "Only a week left, Edward," she said. "We'll make it."

I sighed, burying my nose in her hair. Five days...five days, and then my Bella would be my wife, and I could steal her away for two whole weeks. _Alone._

I looked around the old room, seeing it for the first time in quite a while. There were a few boxes stacked by the door and a few open ones still being packed. Her bed was made, but messy, her laptop open, sitting in the middle of it. I looked at the window that I'd just climbed through, that I'd come through more times than I could count.

There was so much history in this room, my heart clenched at it all. From the first time that I came here to watch Bella sleep, to the first night she invited me to stay, to the night I came back to her...it was all here in this room.

I felt her hand on my face and looked down at her. She was looking up at me with a thoughtful expression.

"Feeling nostalgic?" she asked, tracing my face with her fingers.

I kissed each finger and nodded.

"I was, too...earlier," she said, looking around the room. "I think I sat in one spot for an hour." She smiled sweetly at the thought. "How long do we have?" she asked, running her hand up into my hair.

"Jasper said he can only hold her off for so long," I explained, leaning in to kiss her.

I moaned at the shock of electricity that surged through us. My Bella sighed, opening her mouth to me, drinking me in. I was cradling her on my lap, and I pulled her closer, weaving my hand in her hair while the other hand was memorizing her face. She took my bottom lip in her mouth, her tongue swirling over it and her teeth lightly grazing it.

Her hand was in my hair, twirling it through her fingers. I lightly traced my hand from her face, down her shoulder, to the bottom of her shirt, slipping under and cupping her breast over her bra. She let out the sweetest moan, her mouth breaking away from me as her head fell back.

I attached my mouth to her neck, pulling her breast out of her bra and squeezing lightly. Her nipple was a hard pebble under my touch.

"God, Edward," she moaned. "I missed you touching me."

Just as I was about to get up and put her on the bed, Jasper's mind hit me in a panic. _Ed, sorry! I tried to occupy her, but she saw it coming. Brace yourself, man!_

I pulled back, removing my hand from her shirt. I looked at her and whispered, "Alice."

"Fuck," she growled, just as Alice came through the window.

"Guys, I'm so sorry to interrupt," she said sarcastically, "but I need Edward for a fitting and a few other things." Her mind was a maddening list of things. I couldn't make anything of it.

"Damn it, Alice," Bella said, untangling herself from my lap and arms. "It's pants! How much fitting does he really need?"

I snickered, and they both looked at me with their eyebrows raised. I bit my lip in order not to laugh, seeing that I was clearly on dangerous ground.

"Shut it, Bella," Alice said, smiling a scary smile. "Tomorrow, here. In the morning...a final fitting for the dress...and Charlie, too. You might want to remind him in the morning before he gets a chance to run off."

Alice walked over to me, reached down, and grabbed my wrist. She pulled me up out of the rocking chair.

"Come on, Alice," I pleaded. "We've hardly seen each other all week."

"And you'll thank me for it," she said sternly. "Now, out, Edward," she ordered, pointing to the window.

Bella's thoughts hit me desperately. _The key is not to make the decision to come here. Don't plan. It has to be spur of the moment._

I looked at her, realizing she was right. When it came to Alice's predictions, it was all about making a purposeful decision. My angel smirked, raising her eyebrow at me. I winked at her.

"Love you," she said and then looked back at Alice, folding her arms across her chest.

"I love you, too, my Bella," I said, walking toward the window.

"Out!" Alice barked.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

I growled in frustration, sitting down on my bed. "Sorry, Bells," Jasper said from the window. "I tried to stall her. Edward's lust level in the house is at an all-time high." He snickered, stepping in and sitting in the rocking chair. "I was trying to help the both of you. He's got the whole house in an uproar," he said, smiling.

I snorted, shaking my head. "I love Alice, but he'll attack me coming down the aisle if she keeps this up," I told him with a laugh, "and I'm not far behind."

"I know," he said, chuckling. "Don't worry, Bells. Em and I are working on something."

"Oh, God," I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"No, trust me," he said, standing. "I think you'll like it."

"I trust _you_," I promised, snickering. "Emmett, though... His taste is a little, well, _different_."

"Well, it's Edward's idea," he said, shrugging.

"Oh." I brightened. "Okay, then." My imagination went crazy with trying to figure out what they were up to.

"Okay, Bells," Jasper said as he stood up. "Good luck tomorrow. It's probably going to be a long day."

I groaned, putting my head in my hands. "Yeah. After that, it's just four days, Jazz," I whined. "I can handle four days, right?" I asked, looking up at him pathetically.

"Sure you can, Bells," he said, laughing and kissing the top of my head.

~oOo~

Charlie was all too aware of the fitting the next day. He and I were quiet as we sat grumpily at the kitchen table, waiting for Alice.

The longer I sat at the table, the more I daydreamed about what Edward and I had done at that very table. I closed my eyes, fighting the groan that wanted to escape me. My body was aching for him. I was convinced Alice was just mean and cruel.

Just when I put my head down on the table, my phone went off with a text alert. It was from Emmett.

**Em: The pixie is running late. Go take a shower.**

I looked up at Charlie. He was drinking his coffee, totally engrossed in the newspaper.

"Um, looks like Alice is going to be a few minutes late. I'm going to go take a shower, okay?"

"Mmhm," he said, not looking up from the page. "Sure, Bells."

I slowly got up from the table, leaving the kitchen. It took all of my control not to speed up the stairs.

I went into my room and grabbed my clothes. When I walked into the bathroom, leaning against the wall was the most beautiful sight. "Oh, thank God," I groaned, looking at his perfect face.

"I know, sweet girl," he said, smiling. "We only have minutes, I'm sure."

"Well, get over here," I whined, and I was in his arms in the blink of an eye.

He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around him. Pressing me into the wall, he kissed me fiercely. It wasn't enough.

"Shower," I mumbled into his lips.

He set me down quickly, turning on the water.

I honestly had never seen two people – vampire or not – strip so fast in my life. He picked me back up and pressed me into the cold tile. When I slid down over him, we both groaned, our heads on each other's shoulder.

"Fuck," he whispered against my skin. "I can't go this long, love," he said, pumping into me.

"Me, either," I said, my mouth locking on to his shoulder. "I need you too much." I trailed my tongue up his jaw line to his mouth. Our kisses were messy and desperate. I was moaning, getting so close already. It had been too damn long.

"Come, baby," he said. "I need to feel it, please."

I pulled him to me when I came, squeezing my legs around him, my forehead pressed to his. "God, I fucking love you," I gasped, my whole body shaking violently.

My release milked his, bringing a string of whispered prayers and curses, ending with a deep kiss. "Shit," he cursed. "She's almost here. I can hear her mind." His breathing was heavy, but his face was happy.

"Go," I said, prying myself from his embrace. "And thank Em for the heads up."

"I love you, baby," he said, smiling and trying to dress while his skin was still wet.

"Me, too...go!" I said, giggling.

He blew me a kiss and snuck out of the bathroom.

I finished my shower, got dressed, and then headed downstairs. When I walked into the living room, Alice and Rose were already getting to work on Charlie.

"How was that shower, Bells?" Rose said, smirking.

"Therapeutic," I said, miraculously keeping a straight face.

She smiled, giving me a wink and handing Alice a straight pin. Alice looked up and frowned. She knew...but I would be the last one to tell her yes or no. I also wouldn't apologize for it.

The whole "keeping-them-apart" thing was ludicrous. She thought it would mean more, but Edward and I just didn't work that way. The whole family knew it; Alice even knew it, but she still insisted on playing warden and zoo keeper. I loved her for wanting everything to be perfect, but I was really ready for this whole wedding thing to be over. I wanted to be married already and off to wherever Edward was taking me.

"Ow, Alice," Charlie said. "Watch the pins, wouldja?"

"Sorry, Charlie," Alice said, glaring at me.

I growled low at her, feeling Rose smack my shoulder.

Once he had everything on, he looked amazing.

"Wow, Dad," I said, snickering. "Very handsome!" I laughed as he rolled his eyes, but he blushed and smiled.

"Damn monkey suit," he grumbled, but I saw his face as he looked himself over in the mirror and could tell he was impressed.

Alice told him to behave, and he scrunched his face at her, rolling his eyes. Rose and I snickered from the other side of the room. Alice released him not long after that, and he practically ran from the house, screaming. Poor thing, he had no idea how easy he had it.

"Upstairs," Alice said, pointing. "Your turn."

The dress was phenomenal...gorgeous. I really had to hand it to her. I stood there motionless, my emotions much more calm since Edward's visit. The dress was done; she just doing the final look.

"It's beautiful, Alice, really," I said, looking in the mirror.

Her face beamed. "Good," she said, smiling widely. "I'm glad you like it."

The dress was carefully removed, and I was dressed again, sitting on my bed. When I picked up my phone, there was a text from Anna.

**A: Your HUMAN friends want to take you out tonight. You game?**

I laughed, looking up at Alice and Rose as they were packing things up.

Alice studied me for a moment and said, "Have fun, Bells. Just remember, night after tomorrow is the bachelorette party." With that said, she and Rose left, leaving me alone in my old house.

**B: OMG! I have to get away. Alice is keeping us separated.**

**A: WTF? Why? Ok, Blue Moon, Port Angeles. 7pm**

**B: See you then, and I'll tell you all about it.**

**A: Ok, and Jake said to bring your best pool game.**

**B: LOL ok, no prob.**

I knew the Blue Moon. It was a dance club on one side, pool hall on the other. It was pretty new and always packed. I would really have to keep my shield in place tonight.

I called Edward. "Hey, beautiful," he answered. "Miss me already?" he asked smoothly.

"Like the second you left the shower," I said, snickering.

He chuckled, but I could tell he was a little better.

"You're welcome!" I heard Emmett yell in the background.

I laughed, shaking my head. "I think I owe him..."

"Me, too," Edward replied with a laugh.

"I was calling to tell you that my human friends – as they choose to call themselves – are taking me out tonight," I said, smiling.

"Yeah? Where?" he asked.

"Blue Moon," I answered. "Apparently, Jake needs his ass kicked in pool."

"More than just pool, love," he said, snickering.

"Yes, well, that, too." I laughed. "I just wanted to let you know."

I heard Alice in the background, already home. She was barking orders, and all the guys groaned in response.

"Little Hitler's back," Edward whispered.

I laughed when Alice smacked him.

"Okay, love," he said, "she's making me get off the phone. Christ, Alice, can't I even talk to her?"

"No," I heard her say in the background. "You've done quite enough today."

"Uh oh... I thought she might have suspected. You're in deep trouble, Edward," I teased. "I think she poked Charlie with a pin just to prove a point."

"Damn," he said, but I could hear the smile on his face. "Have fun tonight. Call me later."

"Okay." I sighed. "Love you."

"Love you, too," he said, ending the call.

~oOo~

The Blue Moon wasn't as busy during the week. When I walked through the doors, I was instantly wrapped up in hugs and cries of, "Bells!"

Seth, Jake, Quil, Anna, Jessica, Angela, and Ben were all there. They'd already started a game.

The next go round, I teamed up with Seth, and we cleaned house. We were quite the devastating pair.

The boys decided they were going to play together, so all the girls went next door to the bar to get drinks.

"Okay, spill it," Anna said, sitting next to me and watching a few people dance. "What's with the separating thing?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"Oh, I don't know," I answered, sighing. "She said something about adding to the chemistry later, but it's just not working. We're going crazy, trying to sneak around. I know it's only four days, but..." My voice trailed off, my head shaking.

"Damn," she replied with a smirk. "That sucks."

"Very much so," I said, smiling.

My phone went off, and I received a text from Edward.

**E: It's all I can do not to come up there.**

I snickered, showing Anna and Jessica, who had now joined our conversation.

"He should," Jessica prompted. "It's not like you could do anything here. Just dance and play pool."

"You know that as soon as he does, Alice will know," I said, rolling my eyes. "Our futures disappear when we're with Jake and the pack."

"Again, I say..._so_?" She grinned.

"Hmm..." I bit my lip in thought. "Maybe they could all come. She can't say no to a supervised visit." My phone went off again.

**E: She says she knows what you're planning, and the answer is still no. I love you.**

"Fuck!" I said angrily.

**B: Fine. It's probably for the best. What I want to do to you...can't be done in public.**

**E: Not fair, love.**

**B: Sorry. I just miss you.**

**E: Me, too.**

The rest of the night was pretty fun. Seth remained my partner, and we won all but one game. We were pretty proud of ourselves. I hugged everyone goodbye, telling the girls that I would see them at the bachelorette party.

The next two days trickled by slowly. I felt like a prisoner in Charlie's house. I was cranky and bored, and I was going stir crazy. I hadn't seen anyone. Charlie was out most of the time, with either work or Sue. Everyone at my other house was so afraid of Alice that they wouldn't come over.

The night of my party, I was pacing until I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to see Esme standing there.

She rushed in, giving me a hug and a kiss. "Oh, Bella," she sighed. "I've missed you, so I volunteered to pick you up. Actually, I threatened Alice about it," she said, winking at me.

She helped me pick out clothes for the night, telling me everything that I'd missed at the house. All the decorations were almost up; the flowers were due in the next day. She told me that Edward was moping around the house and driving Jasper crazy, trying to keep him on some even level. "And you know, I think those boys are up to something?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Even Carlisle is in on it."

"I wouldn't doubt it," I said, snickering. "Tonight's his party, too, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, but that's the thing... No one knows what they're doing or where they're going," she said, shaking her head and smiling. "Even Alice can't pinpoint it. She says they keep changing their minds."

I laughed. "Good! She deserves it."

Esme laughed, throwing her head back, and said, "She said she's seen hunting, a dance club, a _strip_ club – she's convinced Emmett did that on purpose." She giggled. "She's seen baseball games and bowling. She said the last thing she saw was something to do with Edward's guitar and a club."

I gasped. "He wouldn't!"

"What?" she asked, her head tilting to the side.

I explained the whole fantasy we'd been joking about forever, from open mike night to the groupies.

She didn't laugh; she understood the whole thing. "I don't know, little one," she said as we got in the car to leave. "I can't imagine him doing that while you aren't there."

"No, he wouldn't do that without me," I said, "but Jasper and Emmett are in on whatever it is. Jasper told me so."

We arrived in Seattle in no time, joining a bunch of squealing girls. Alice had rented the back room of a club, and there were presents covering a table in the corner. All the girls were there, wrapping me in hugs. I shook my head at them all. Anna, Angela, and Jessica were there at one table. Alice was beaming, sitting with Rose. Miss Gail was sipping on a drink in the corner. It was her I flew to first.

"Miss Gail!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around her gently.

"Isabella," she said, ogling me. "My goodness, you look gorgeous. That beautiful boy of yours won't know what hit him when you walk down the aisle."

I smiled. I'd missed her more than I could have imagined.

I sat with her most of the night, catching up. She had retired but told me all about trying to find something to do. She was bored to tears. She'd settled on volunteering at the library just to get out of the house.

I couldn't believe the gifts that I was opening. There was everything from sex toys to lingerie. It was a disturbing display on the table in front of me. I just shook my head at some of them, sighing.

I turned to Esme and said, "Promise me that some of this stuff will get lost in the move."

She just laughed and nodded.

Anna picked up the biggest vibrator known to man, raised an eyebrow, and said, "What the hell?"

We all caught the giggles and couldn't stop.

I whispered to her, "_So_ not needed."

She looked at me for a second and laughed until she had to run out to the restroom. When she came back, she had the strangest look on her face. "I want to dance," she said, pulling me and Jessica off our stools. "Like, now!" Her eyes were wide.

"Okay..." I said, following her out to the dance floor. I didn't even recognize the song. I certainly didn't know why she would all of a sudden want to dance.

We danced to two songs, and then the DJ stepped up on stage, stopping the music. "Okay, everyone, welcome to open mike night," he said, smiling.

"No!" I gasped, looking around the room, hearing Anna giggle next to me.

I looked over at her, and she mouthed, "He's backstage."

Alice came in with an angry look on her face. "That little—"

"Alice, please," I begged. "Please let this unfold." She looked at my face and then looked at everyone else standing around me. "Please?"

From out of nowhere, Jasper wrapped his arms around her, whispering in her ear.

"But Jazz..." she started.

He whispered something to her again, and she allowed him to pull her away from me. He sat down on a stool, pulling her in his lap.

The DJ introduced him as Edward Anthony. The lights dimmed, except for a spotlighted chair in front of a microphone.

Esme walked up and said, "I guess he would." She kissed me, pulling me to a stool.

Edward came out and sat down. He was dressed in dark jeans and a tight black T-shirt. I stared at him, knowing he really couldn't see where I was. It was like looking at him for the first time. He was beautiful...and he was mine. The girls next to our table gasped at him as he began to play, his voice joining and singing "Everything" by Lifehouse.

_Find me here, and speak to me  
I want to feel you, I need to hear you  
You are the light that's leading me to the place  
Where I find peace again  
You are the strength that keeps me walking  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting  
You are the life to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything_

My heart was hurting, I wanted to run to him so badly. All this time apart was killing me, and from the way he was singing, it was killing him, too.

_And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_You calm the storms and you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
You steal my heart and you take my breath away  
Would you take me in, take me deeper now  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

_'Cause you're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything, everything..._

When it was over, he stood, spinning the guitar to his back before walking off the stage. As expected by me, the girls rushed at him. He didn't even glance at them. We came together, and my arms wound up around his neck as he pressed his forehead to mine. We didn't say anything...just stared at each other. His hands were at my waist, squeezing lightly.

I heard the whole argument behind us but couldn't find it in me to care. If Edward was paying attention to it, I wouldn't have known.

"Edward, Bells," Alice's voice warned.

"Leave them be," Esme said lovingly.

"But—" Alice started.

"Come on, shorty," Emmett said. "They'll be apart all day tomorrow. I'll even take their phones."

"You can't separate them," Jasper said. "It's like they're always apart. Let it go, Ali. Just one night."

"Alice," Carlisle said, "we didn't separate you and Jasper...forty-eight hours, and it's all over."

"Why would you keep them apart?" Miss Gail asked. "My Henry and I were together the night before our wedding, and we were married for forty-five years."

Anna, Angela, and Jessica all whined, "Please, Alice?"

Jessica added, "Just look at them."

"Come on, Alice," Rose said. "Let's clean up that room."

I heard a dramatic sigh. Alice was giving up, clearly out numbered.

We only had eyes for each other. "I'm taking you," he said finally. "I don't care who tries to stop me." His face was serious.

"Okay," I said, wanting to kiss him so badly, but I couldn't, knowing we were in public.

He grabbed my hand, pulling toward the back door, never even looking back at everyone we were leaving behind. We walked out and into a parking garage, taking the stairs at an inhuman pace to the top level, where his Vanquish was parked. It was the only car on the level.

He opened the car, set the guitar inside, and then shut it back.

"Come here," he said, catching me when I ran at him.

He held me tight against him. My legs wrapped around him as he carried me around, just kissing me. One of his hands was holding my bottom, and the other was splayed in the middle of my back. Both of my hands were on either side of his face, holding him to me.

Our sounds were desperate, almost sounding like crying. It was moaning, with long, ragged breaths, never bothering to break apart. Our tongues weren't fighting for dominance; they were dancing with each other, twisting together.

We were not made to be forced apart. It just wasn't something that could be done. We had something that no one else had, and there was no denying it. We'd lived for two years without each other, and it was the hardest thing either one of us had ever gone through, including changing into the vampires we were. I would gladly burn again on the bed, rather than be separated from Edward ever again.

"Me, too, love," he said, pulling back to look at me.

I didn't realize my mind had been open to him. He'd heard everything. I sighed, just looking at him and drinking him in. It had been one hell of a two-week period leading up to what was supposed to be a happy day.

"Now that you've kidnapped me," I said, rubbing my nose against his, "what do you plan to do with me? I think we've only been given a few hours pardon," I said, smiling.

He smirked, which was sexy as hell.

I couldn't help the groan that escaped me.

"I'm going to put you on the hood of my car and make you scream my name into that Seattle sky," he said, his eyes looking at me darkly.

I moaned, my mind reeling with what he'd said. My thighs twitched around his waist, my head touching his. I closed my eyes, kissing him again and hoping that time stood still.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

God, what was Alice thinking? Bella and I were getting married in a few days, and we'd been forced to stay apart. I wanted so badly to join her the night her "human" friends had wanted to take her out, but Alice had put a stop to it. She was livid when she realized that we had worked against her and I had snuck into Bella's shower.

"Relax, Ed," Jasper said, coming in my room. "We'll fix it, I promise."

"What?" I sniped. "Are you playing double agent now, or what?"

"Something like that," he said, laughing. "Look, I love Alice, but you know when she gets something in her head, she won't let it go. I have no idea why she's pushing you two like this."

I sat down on my couch, putting my hands in my hair. "I do, but it won't make a difference," I said, smiling down at the floor. "She wants to 'starve' us so the honeymoon will be that much more. I've tried telling her it won't make any difference."

"I believe that," Emmett said, leaning in the doorway. "You know, we still have to talk about your bachelor party, dude."

"That's it, man," Jasper said excitedly. Both of us looked up at him like he was insane. "Open mike night, right?" At my nod, he continued, "Okay, so the key is to not let them know about it. Keep changing your mind, buddy. We'll show up, and you can take her."

"Sweet," Emmett said, smiling. "Well, let's get this show on the road. Jasper, you need to find out where the girls will be...and make sure it's at the club we need. This is your mission, should you choose to accept it..." He laughed, singing the theme to _Mission Impossible_.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me, and I shook my head.

So began the process of fooling everyone. We talked to Carlisle and told him the plan, and he joined us, just because he wanted to see if it would work. We walked around for two days thinking about the bachelor party. Alice freaked when Emmett decided on a strip club, verbally berating him in front of the whole family. I had to hide in my room for hours after that one.

The night of both parties came, and we left first, heading into Seattle to set everything up. By the time I actually sat down to play the song, my heart was killing me to see her. It was worse than when I'd had to go to New Hampshire...worse than when I'd gone on the ridiculous hunting trip. All that I had went into that song.

When I stepped off the stage, it was like I was blind to anything but Bella. I just had to be with her. I couldn't breathe if I wasn't. I lost myself in her eyes, seeing the same feelings on her face. We didn't move, but I heard the debate behind us. Our family and friends advocated to let us have one night. I stopped listening; it didn't matter to me. I was taking her anyway, and I told her so.

Looking at her now, in my arms, seeing my future wife staring back at me, I was overcome with...everything. I wasn't kidding when I told her that I was going to take her on my car.

Jasper had set the whole top level of the parking garage up so that no one could get in. We were alone up here, and no one would see us.

I walked her over to the front of the Vanquish, setting her down on her feet. Brushing the hair away from her face, I pulled her in for another kiss. Her hands slid up under my shirt, making my muscles contract. I moaned into her mouth, sweeping my tongue against hers.

She abruptly broke away from me, pushing me back a few steps. "Off," she said, pulling the front of my shirt.

I pulled my shirt over my head to see her unbuttoning hers, tossing it aside and shimmying out of her small skirt. She stood there in the most delicious underwear I think I'd ever seen her in. All lace, navy blue boy shorts and bra – her breasts looked amazing.

I heard her snort. "You are such a sucker for blue, Edward." Her smile was infectious.

"Jesus, Bella," I said, stepping up to her. "You are _the_ most beautiful creature God put on this Earth." My hands couldn't help themselves; they had to touch her. They skimmed all over her...her stomach, her arms, her bottom...I let my fingertips touch her lightly everywhere.

"Edward, please," she begged, rubbing her thighs together.

"Don't beg. You never have to beg," I said, backing her up to the car.

I held her as she leaned back, scooting up the hood. I looked at her – or ogled her, really. She was breathtaking, lying on my car, her dark hair spread out around her. She'd taken off her shoes and was pushing herself up farther on the hood.

I reached out, my hands running all the way up her legs, up her stomach, and finally planting themselves on either side of her head. I leaned in, kissing her and grinding myself into her. My arousal was painful, but she was more important. I dragged my nose along her skin, taking her scent in. I hadn't realized that I'd missed it. It was around me so much that I was used to it... Take it away, and I was lost without it.

I skimmed my nose down around her navel, circling it. I smiled against her skin when her breath hitched. I planted a long, wet kiss there, receiving another beautiful sound from her.

When my hands reached the top of her underwear, I pulled them down, her hips lifting to help me. I tossed them aside and kneeled in front of her, pulling her down the car closer to me. I placed a kiss right across her lips, causing her to gasp and her hips to rise up. I wrapped an arm under her leg and across her hips to hold her still, and my tongue made a swipe from her opening straight up to her clit.

"Edward," she moaned, her toes curling.

With my hand, I opened her up for me and licked and sucked her sweet flavor, relishing in the taste of her. I slipped a finger in, taking her nub between my teeth and biting down.

"Fuck, don't stop," she said, her hips fighting against my arm.

"Never, baby," I said against her.

"Edward, I'm..." She screamed, her head shaking from side to side. Her whole body was shaking.

I rubbed her stomach until she settled down, and then I put my hands on either side of her head again, crashing my lips into hers.

She sat up without breaking our kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. "In the car," she said against my lips.

I picked her up, opened the passenger side door, and sat down, pulling her into my lap.

"This poor car won't know what hit it," she said, smiling and unbuckling my pants.

A laugh escaped me, but I couldn't find words to say anything. I lifted my hips when she pulled my pants down. She reached down, pushed the button to recline the seat, and slid down over me.

I was breathing heavy and felt my eyes roll in the back of my head at the feel of her all around me. "Fuck, I missed the feel of you," I said, gripping her hips and matching her rhythm.

"You feel so good, baby," she said, her hands bracing themselves on the seat just above my shoulders. Her hips were circling in torturous motions, bringing me closer and closer. I wasn't going to last long with my beautiful girl above me.

"Tell me," I said. "Tell me how good it feels, love." I reached behind her and freed her from her bra, her breasts falling perfectly in my face. I cupped them both, circling my thumbs around her nipples.

"Oh, Edward...shit..." she hissed. "It feels so good...there's nothing like it. Fuck, baby, come with me..." she said, her head falling forward, taking my mouth over.

I felt her walls clench down around me, her breath hitting my throat as she cried, "Edward!" Her thighs squeezed against mine, her body shaking.

"God, Bella," I breathed. My hands went to her hips, slamming her down on me as I filled her.

Her head rested against mine, her breathing ragged. "Take me to Charlie's, Edward," she said, her face sad. "Hold me until they come take you from me. He's not home tonight, and Renee isn't coming until tomorrow."

"Okay, baby," I said, smoothing her hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

She lifted off me, letting me pull my pants up. I got out, grabbing all our clothes. She opted for my T-shirt, putting that and her underwear back on. I didn't complain, loving the way she looked in it.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

We fell into my bed, kissing like it was the last time we would ever see each other. I was still in his shirt and my underwear; he was gloriously shirtless. I knew it was only a matter of time before someone came and separated us for one more day.

I pushed him onto his back and crawled up on top of him. I just wanted to look at him. Straddling his stomach, I linked both our hands together. A thousand things were going through my mind as I looked down at him.

"What are you thinking, love?" he asked, his face serious.

I opened my mind for him. _It's going to overwhelm you, but...I was thinking that one more day, and this is all over...we are each other's forever. I was thinking that after Renee goes to sleep tomorrow night, I need to hunt...or maybe tonight...I don't know. I was thinking that you have the most perfect face I've __ever seen. And I was thinking that you were amazing, singing tonight._ I snickered when I realized all that had been going through my mind.

He smiled, pulling me down so that my face was in front of his. "My sweet girl," he said so lovingly. "I was yours forever the day I met you." He placed a kiss on my nose. "I was just too stubborn to realize it. You've made me so happy, love. You have no idea. In forty-eight hours, we'll be husband and wife," he said, smiling, "and I can steal you away like I've always wanted to."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, a smile on my face. "Where are we going?" My eyebrow raised, remembering that he was quite easy to get information out of.

"Don't start!" he begged, laughing, his head falling back in the pillows. "Please? Leave me some dignity."

I laughed, laying my head on his chest and listening to his breathing. I felt his lips at the top of my head. I didn't care where we went, really. I trusted him completely.

Sighing in contentment, I placed a kiss on his chest. "Thank you for kidnapping me tonight. I don't think I could've made it another day," I said, looking up at him.

"Me, either, love," he said, taking his hands from mine and bringing my face up to his. I was just about to deepen the kiss, when there was a knock at the window. "Emmett," Edward said sadly.

"Come in, Em," I said, sitting up, pulling Edward's shirt down around me.

"Sorry, guys," he said, stepping into my room. "I'm supposed to take your phones, but you hid them from me, okay?" He grinned.

We both nodded and laughed.

He continued, "Carlisle is outside, waiting to take Bells hunting. Alice said tonight would be better, sis."

"Okay," I confirmed, nodding and thinking she was probably right.

"Eddie's supposed to come with me. We have to hang the lights tonight," he said. He was speaking like a child reciting a memorized passage, and I snickered, looking at Edward. "I'll be outside, guys, but don't take long. She was scary tonight after we pulled off the mission." He smiled smugly and stepped out the window.

"Mission?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Don't ask," Edward said, rolling his eyes, and I snickered, leaning in to kiss him one more time.

"I guess the next time I see you, I'll be Mrs. Cullen, huh?" I asked, laughing as he pulled me to him, kissing me roughly.

"That sounds fucking phenomenal, coming from you," he growled, his eyes darkening.

"Uh oh," I said, laughing. "You'd better go, baby." I pushed him gently. "I love you, Edward."

He smiled. "Love you, too." He kissed me quickly, standing. "Keep the shirt," he said, licking his lips. "I need to get through tomorrow, and I want to keep the image of you in that shirt in my mind all day."

"Okay," I said, thinking that him walking out shirtless in just those damn jeans was going to work for me, too.

"I heard that," he said, laughing. "Your shield is up."

I squeaked, jumping up and shoving him out the window, mumbling, "Damn sexy man...go!"

He laughed, jumping down.

I changed clothes and met Carlisle under my window.

He welcomed me with open arms. "Emmett told me you needed to find a bear tonight. He said it will boost you up for the wedding."

I laughed, shaking my head.

~oOo~

Renee came in like a whirlwind the next day. She was stunned when she saw me, and for a minute, I thought she might say something. "Isabella, you have grown into the most beautiful woman!" she exclaimed when I opened the door. "And my God, you look happy."

"I am, Mom," I said, helping her into the house. "Truly."

Today was spa day. All the girls were getting nails and toes done. Esme and Renee hit it off like crazy, which left me to chat with Alice and Rose.

"How was your evening?" Rose asked, smiling.

"Humph," Alice said, but when I looked at her, she was smiling. "Oh, Bells, I'm sorry," she burst out. "I didn't realize what I was doing. When Jazz told me that you guys felt like you did when you were apart, well, I...I'm just sorry."

"It's okay, Ali," I said, snickering. "Your intentions were..._noble_."

We all laughed, causing stares from the whole spa.

I tried to spend as much time as I could with my mother. I realized, watching her with Esme, that it could very well be the last time I got to spend with her. There was no way I could go to Florida, and we would be moving not long after we returned from the honeymoon. I did have a hope that maybe she would visit one time at Dartmouth, but I didn't give in to that hope very much.

I had come to terms with Charlie. Spending the last week with him had been great. Just being in the same room, listening to him on the phone with Sue...it all made me feel like I was leaving him in good hands.

Renee had Phil, but she had always leaned on me like a crutch. Even in her emails, she asked my opinion of day-to-day things.

My breath hitched at one point, watching her walk to the back room of the spa to have her eyebrows waxed.

Esme looked at me and asked, "What's wrong, Bella?"

I looked down at my feet, watching the woman painting my toes. "I just realized that after tomorrow, I may not ever see her again." I looked back up at my other mom.

"Oh, Bella," she said, laying her head on my shoulder.

"This is the part we tried to warn you about, Bells," Rose said quietly beside me. "The part where you don't get to keep your old life."

"I know," I said, biting my lip. "I listened, but the reality is different." I sighed, looking back at Esme. "I don't regret anything. I just feel bad that she'll miss me in the future. I'm getting everything I wanted."

Esme smiled and said, "Yes, he's feeling pretty damn lucky today, too."

I smiled, shaking my head.

"He wanted me to ask you where his T-shirt was."

Laughing, I put my face in my hands. Feeling evil, I snickered and said, "Do me a favor... Tell him I was wearing it all day."

"Sure thing," she told me, smiling, and Alice busted out laughing.

She didn't have to tell him; he'd been texting me all day. Thanks to Emmett, we were still able to communicate. Random thoughts of Edward's would pop up on my phone all day...everything from an hourly countdown, to song lyrics, to "I love you." The only thing he didn't do was call. I missed his voice, but we were obeying the tradition now.

After the spa, Esme and the girls dropped Renee and me off at Charlie's. "Mom, you want to spend the night with me?" I wanted all I could get from her. "I have to leave early in the morning, but we could hang out tonight."

"I'd love to, baby," she said, calling Phil at the hotel to let him know.

We watched movies all night. My mom made popcorn that I didn't eat, and I lay on the floor with her, watching her sleep. I sat motionless, taking in her face and the rhythm of her breathing. I now knew how Edward had been able to watch me sleep.

It was quiet when my phone lit up beside me.

**E: Mom asleep?**

**B: Yeah.**

**E: You ok? Esme told me about today.**

**B: Yes, I'm thinking that I have everything I ever wanted.**

**E: Me, too, love. Where's my shirt?**

I had to laugh. I shook silently, trying not to wake my mother. I was, indeed, wearing it.

**B: Exactly where you want it.**

**E: On the floor?**

A sound actually escaped me on that one. Renee stirred but didn't wake up.

**B: No, silly. Ok, second place you want it.**

**E: At the foot of the bed?**

**B: Ok, I give up.**

**E: I love you, my future wife. See you tomorrow.**

**B: And I love you, my future husband.**


	29. Chapter 29

**All songs can be found on my blog: drotuno. blogspot. com (without spaces) and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 29

**BELLA**

"Mom?" I asked, shaking her lightly. "Mom, I'm leaving."

She stirred, sitting up slightly.

"You can go back to sleep in my room if you want."

"Okay, baby," she said sleepily.

"Esme's picking you up in a few hours," I told her, picking up the bag at my feet. "You have time to sleep in." I watched as she groggily walked up the stairs, closing my bedroom door.

I walked out to my Mercedes and saw Alice leaning against it.

"Morning, Bells," she said, smiling. "Are you ready for today?" she asked, giggling as I rolled my eyes.

We got in the car, and I asked, "Do you mean am I ready to be Mrs. Cullen? Am I ready for this shit to be over? Abso-fucking-lutely."

She laughed, clapping her hands.

"If you're asking if I'm ready to be poked and prodded by you all day...if you are asking if I am ready to stand in front of a bunch of people...then the answer is no," I said, raising my eyebrow at her.

She continued to laugh as we backed out of the car. "Well, I was just making sure..." she teased, grinning.

I laughed, shaking my head.

We pulled into the driveway, and she said, "Okay, he's not here, so you're free to look around."

"Where is he?" I asked, getting my stuff out of the car.

"One last hunting trip with the boys...some male bonding thing," she said, waving it away.

I snickered, walking into the house.

I got to the living room and gasped. "Oh, Alice," I said, looking around. "You've really outdone yourself."

"Oh, don't think I didn't put those boys to work!" she said, putting her hands on her hips and looking around. "It does look good, though, right?" I could see the pride on her face.

There were flowers everywhere, and the furniture had been removed to allow for rows of folding chairs. Edward's beautiful piano had been shifted slightly to accommodate them all. There were black and white ribbons draped on the ceiling, giving the room a dream-like quality. The smell was incredible – roses, freesias...I think I even smelled jasmine in there somewhere.

The stair rail had the same black and white ribbon winding through the bars, accented by bouquets of roses. "We didn't rehearse," Alice said, watching me, "but you'll be fine. Charlie's going to bring you down the stairs to here," she said, pointing to the end of the living room. "He's coming early. I'm going to walk it with him, but you'll be okay." She grinned at me and said, "You don't stumble anymore."

I snorted, still looking around.

"When you're...done," she said, smiling brilliantly, "you'll walk straight out here." She pointed to the back door.

I looked outside, and it was just as gorgeous as the inside. The theme of black and white had been carried over, but they'd used wider ribbon, making the backyard look like it was under a tent. Tables and chairs were everywhere, surrounding an open space, for what I assumed was the dance floor.

"Oh, and Edward said he left you something on the bed," she said, smiling again.

I looked at her, shifting my feet.

"Go! Silly girl," she said, laughing.

I bolted up the stairs, smiling. I hadn't been in Edward's room in weeks, and I wanted to drown in the smell of it. Sitting in the middle of our bed was my stuffed lion, and he was holding up a note. I dove into the middle of the bed, burying my face in the comforter and drinking in our smell. Together, we were a completely different scent. I touched the envelope, opening it quickly and pulling out the rough, parchment-like paper.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_I know we would never be allowed to speak today, but I wanted you to know a few things. You will have made me the happiest man ever by the end of this day._

_Our story will have its happy ending. I promise. Though, there will never be an ending – just the happy. I promise to always love you, to always guard you...as if you were still my fragile, beautiful, human girl, even though I am well aware that you can protect me, too, with a fierce love that radiates from you._

_I promise to never leave you again; our souls are attached and can never be parted. I promise that everything we encounter, we will take it side by side. I will never run away from you again._

_You are my love, my sunshine, my anchor, my beacon of light in a dark world. You are my shelter and my breath of fresh air. You are my other half – my better half. I will love you until the Earth stops spinning._

_I know, my sweet girl, that you are not looking forward to all the attention that goes with this day, but please know that I can't wait until you are my wife. My little lion friend promised me he would keep you company through all that my sisters and our mothers put you through today._

_Just know that I will be waiting for you at the end of the aisle._

_You have my love, always,_

_Edward_

The dry sob that ripped through me brought Esme into the room. I clutched the lion to me as she pulled me into her arms. She read the letter, a sob escaping from her, as well, as she said, "My sweet boy."

I smiled and nodded, still clutching my lion.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

"No, Emmett," I said, sighing. "I don't need honeymoon advice." I rolled my eyes, sitting down next to Jasper. "You don't even have to ask."

Carlisle had insisted that all the boys go out for the day. The first reason was that all the girls would be a wreck most of the day. The second reason was that Esme, _specifically_, would be a wreck most of the day. He was saving himself as well as us.

"I was just thinking," Emmett said, sounding wounded, "that this is all new to you."

"No, it's not," Jasper said, laughing. "They've done just fine without you, Em."

_Right? _he thought to me. _Tell me you never got advice from him._

I snickered, shaking my head.

_Good, _he thought, smiling. _The man is truly an animal. How Rose puts up with it..._

"Enough," I said, seeing his mind full of Emmett and Rose. "Gross, Jazz."

"I just can't believe my little brother is getting married," Emmett said, wiping a fake tear away.

Carlisle chuckled with the rest of us.

"It seems like only yesterday, when he was a morose, sad, angry young man..."

I laughed, throwing a pine cone at him. He dodged it nicely.

"It is hard to believe, son," Carlisle said, laughing. "Time has really flown."

I just nodded, looking down at the ground.

_I couldn't be happier for you. Are you sure there's no advice you need? _he thought to me. _I've had to learn to adjust, you know? You barely come to me anymore. _His face was happy, glowing with pride.

I remembered going to Carlisle for everything. I now went to Bella. I knew he missed our talks. They used to last all night as we debated and theorized over subjects no one else in the house had patience for. I made a mental note to spend more time with him when we got home.

"I don't need anything," I said, looking at him. "Just for this day to be over."

"Oh, look, he's all grown up," Jasper said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. He faked a sob on my arm, pretending to blow his nose on my sleeve. I shoved him off, laughing.

We sat quietly for some time, each in our own thoughts. I blocked out their minds, trying to give them a break. They were mainly thinking about how I had been for the last hundred years. I shook my head. My Bella was every bit responsible for all the changes I had gone through. She made me see the good in myself and not the creature I'd thought I was – something Carlisle had tried to tell me our whole lives together. It took a headstrong brunette with a wicked temper and a beautiful smile to do in three years what he'd tried to do for decades.

"What time are we supposed to pick up the cake?" Emmett asked Carlisle.

Carlisle jumped, looking at his watch. "Um, like, now," he said, standing. "Come on, boys. We can all go."

Jasper stood, asking, "Dude, how are ya'll going to eat cake?"

~oOo~

**BELLA**

In my mind, it was all over, and we were...well, that scene kept changing. I looked down at my lion, contemplating the myriad of possibilities of where we were going. Anything but the present, where I was being buffed and polished.

"Alice," I said as she worked on my hair.

"Hmm?" she asked, not stopping.

"Will you make sure he gets packed?" I asked, holding up my lion.

"Yes," she said, snickering. "Do I want to know?"

"I just want him with me," I said, going back to smoothing his mane. It wouldn't stay, just like Edward's hair.

There were times in your life when events were so big, they stopped making sense as they unfolded. High school graduations, first dates, first kisses, first time making love...and weddings; they all tended to be blurry events.

I thought my memories as a human were pretty good, and I'd done a remarkable job remembering them as a vampire. My vampire memory was flawless, like watching the playback of a DVD.

However, the moments leading up to actually taking the stairs down to Edward were a blur, flashes of people in and out of Alice's room. I know my mom came in and out, helping me into my dress. I know Rose helped with my makeup. I even remember Charlie coming in to let us know he was there with the minister and that he was ready for Alice's instructions.

In what order these events happened? I couldn't say. I really couldn't say at what point Alice spun me in front of the mirror, telling me I was done. I remember thinking that she was amazing. How she could make me look incredible and still human at the same time was boggling my mind.

I did, however, remember when Renee came in, saying the boys were all back with the cake. I remember hearing Edward's laugh out in the hallway and three sets of hands holding me down to keep me from running to the door.

I don't remember the something borrowed or new, but the blue was something that made me laugh.

Rose handed me a garter to put on under my dress, and it was a beautiful deep blue. "Let's see how he handles that," she said, laughing.

I laughed, sliding it on with her help. The something old was my ring, and I was leaving it at that. No one could budge me on it.

When the music started downstairs, my panic kicked in full force. Not because I didn't want to get married; I was just nervous doing it in front of everyone. I was alone in the room when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," I said, my voice breaking.

"I could feel your panic downstairs, Bells," Jasper came in and stopped a foot inside the room. "Holy...you look amazing!" He was dressed in his tux, looking quite handsome.

"Thanks," I said, looking at him. If I could sweat, I would be drenched at this point.

"I think I owe you a few favors," he said, kneeling before me.

The calm and happiness that engulfed me allowed me to finally take a deep breath.

"Relax, little sis. It's almost over...and then, you owe me a dance," he said, smiling.

I snorted, feeling better. "What's it look like out there?" I asked, trying to get my mind off my nerves.

"A packed house," he answered, taking my hand and helping me stand. "Your dad's a wreck; your mom is crying already. There are humans, vampires, and werewolves...it's the fairytale wedding," he said, snickering. "I think I even saw a leprechaun."

I laughed, and it felt good.

"But your prince is waiting," he said, bowing to me with a wry smile.

"Thanks, Jazz," I said, giggling and kissing his cheek.

"Oh no, thank you, Bella," he said, his face going serious. "With you, I have my brother back, and I gained a baby sister. I also have the courage to do things that I didn't have before. We're still on for college, right?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Of course," I said, smiling.

Alice came in, completely dressed. "Wow, Alice," Jasper and I both said. Her dress was simple black and form-fitting. She looked stunning.

She waved us both off. "Charlie's outside, and Rose is ready to play," she said, in full wedding director mode. She turned to Jasper and continued, "And you, think of something else when you go back down. Anything."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, kissing her head and then leaving the room.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Everyone's minds were nervous but happy for us. I watched as Jasper left me, running upstairs, Bella on his mind. Alice followed him, taking Charlie with her. His mind ran over and over Bella's childhood. He was thinking that this day would never come, that she would stay a little girl forever.

Emmett's mind was the only calm one; he was running through the list of songs he was going to play at the reception. Bella had finally sat with him at some point in the weeks we barely saw each other. I snickered at some of the titles that went through his mind.

"What?" he asked, smiling.

"We really need to bring you out of the eighties, Em," I said, chuckling.

"That's what Bells keeps saying," he said grumpily. "What the hell?"

I laughed, shaking my head.

Jasper joined us, his mind singing a song.

"How's she doing?" I asked, looking at him.

"She's fine," he said, smiling and still singing in his head.

"Yeah, but how's she look?" Emmett asked with a grin.

"Oh, God, Em," Jasper said. "Please don't get me in trouble." He was shaking his head, practically yelling in his head.

I snickered, asking, "Did Alice tell you not to think about her?"

He nodded, looking nervous.

"Aw, come on," Emmett whined.

In order to save Jasper, I said, "Hey, Em, Miss Gail is thinking about you."

"Really?" he said, looking over at her. She waved at him. "That's 'cause I'm truly the best-looking one of us."

"Em, she's like seventy," Jasper said, laughing.

"That's what Bells said!" he yelled. "Damn you both!" He walked away to the piano to talk to Rose, who started whispering to him.

Jasper and I were laughing until Alice signaled to Rose from the top of the stairs. Jasper slapped me on the back and took a step back, joining Emmett and Carlisle.

Rose began Pachelbel's _Canon in D_, and I watched as Alice came down the stairs. I hadn't been sure about the whole black and white theme until I saw my little sister. It made the whole wedding very formal.

_I bet you're thinking it's about damn time, huh? _she thought to me, giving me a wink.

I smiled, shaking my head just slightly.

_Just wait until you see her, Edward._

When I did see her, my breath caught. She looked like the angel that I'd always thought her to be. She was stunning, flawless. The dress was a perfect combination of old and new, just like us. Alice was a genius. I'd never seen anything so beautiful in all my life.

I could tell she would've been blushing had she still been human, but her eyes were only on mine.

Everyone's minds were directed at me.

_Oh, Edward, she's stunning! _Esme said, trying not to cry.

_Holy...wow, _Emmett's mind came at me.

_Yeah, I would've been in huge trouble, _Jasper snickered behind me.

_Son, I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful bride...just don't tell Esme that,_ Carlisle chuckled silently.

_She looks damn good, huh, Edward?_ Rose smirked at me from the piano.

When her father finally handed her off to me, I had an unbelievable feeling of home. She was mine – or at least she would be as soon as the minister got this show on the road.

I looked down at her, smiling. I couldn't help myself with the feelings of joy that were raging through me. I could see it mirrored in her eyes.

The vows were simple and short, exactly what we wanted. We took out the word obey, leaving in "as long as we both shall live." Saying "I do" was the easiest thing I had ever done, and my heart swelled when she said it, her voice breaking.

But nothing...and I mean nothing...felt as good as finally getting to exchange the rings. I'd never wanted to wear anything more than the ring she'd had made. So much thought and love had gone into it. It meant more than I could express to her.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said. "You may now kiss the bride."

~oOo~

**BELLA**

We looked at each other for a moment. I could see the pride swelling within Edward. He lifted my veil, giving me a wink. He bent his head as his hand caressed my face. The kiss was slow and sweet. We poured everything we could into it. Well, everything we could while standing in front of approximately fifty people.

The minister gave up on us, chuckling, and said, "I'd like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

I felt Edward's smile against my lips before we finally pulled apart.

Whistles and cheers rang out, making me laugh. Emmett let out the loudest whistle I'd ever heard. Jake and the boys all stood and cheered as we made our way out the back door.

Before anyone else could make it out the door, Edward swept me up in another kiss. This one was a little more relaxed and a lot more knee buckling.

_Happy, Mr. Cullen?_ I asked, dropping my shield for him.

He broke from my mouth, resting his forehead to mine. "Unequivocally, Mrs. Cullen."

"Hmm," I said, closing my eyes. "I think I really like the sound of that."

"Good," he replied, smiling.

Emmett came busting out the door, leading a group of guests. "Break it up," he said, laughing. "You've got people to greet."

Everyone in our lives were there, except Tanya. Kate, Irina, and Gianna were the first out the door and hugging us. "She sends her best," Kate whispered in my ear, "but she's respecting Edward's wishes."

I nodded, hugging her back.

Gianna's eyes were a little lighter, her diet clearly showing a difference now. Her eyes barely left Irina, though, for which I was grateful.

Suddenly, I was lifted off my feet by really hot hands. "Congrats," Seth said, bringing the rest of the pack with him. "Oh, and guess who popped the question?" he asked, laughing.

"No!" I gasped, looking for Charlie.

He nodded but shushed me to secrecy. "He wanted to tell you, but you have your own stuff to deal with," he said, smiling.

I looked over at Edward, who was laughing. "Did you know?" I asked, my mouth open.

"Yes, love," he said, kissing my head. "I'm sorry." He smirked. "Soon, you'll have everyone married."

"Oh no, I won't!" I said, laughing. "After these last two weeks, I suggest everyone elope!"

All the La Push boys hugged me and shook Edward's hand, including Billy. His eyes welled up when he saw me. "You're the prettiest bride I've ever seen, Bells, I swear, and I'm sorry about...well, Jake," he said, shaking his head. "Congratulations. Your dad's so proud, he's obnoxious!"

I giggled, waving him off.

Jessica and Anna hit me like a brick wall, tears streaming down their faces. "That was the prettiest wedding," Jessica said, wiping under her eyes.

Jake and Quil pulled them off me, laughing and shaking their heads. When he hugged me, Jake whispered, "Happy?"

I nodded.

"Good. You owe me a dance, I think," he said, winking. "Congrats, man," he said, holding his hand out to Edward. "She's the best there is, never forget that."

"I won't, Jake," he said, smiling and gripping his hand.

Miss Gail waddled up to the both of us, putting her hands on both of our faces. "You two are the cutest damned couple I have ever seen," she said, walking away.

I giggled, rolling my eyes at her. Edward laughed, watching her walk away.

As soon as the last guest came outside, Emmett started the music. "At Last" by Etta James started playing, and Edward swept me off to the middle of the dance floor, saying, "Perfect."

I smiled up at him. "What? The song?"

"The song, you, today..." He stopped himself, chuckling.

I giggled, rolling my eyes. "I worked really hard with Emmett. I brought him into this century, at least. Well, some of it, anyway," I said, laughing.

He didn't say anything; he just looked at me and then leaned down to kiss me. Camera flashes went off everywhere.

I lost myself for a moment, forgetting where we were, forgetting that we were in front of a bunch of people. Edward deepened the kiss, his tongue lightly touching along my bottom lip. A shudder went through me, the stress of everything leading up to this moment leaving me in a huge rush.

The song ended, and he pulled back, resting his forehead to mine and smiling. The cameras flashed again.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," he said, kissing my forehead and causing another round of flashes.

"I love you, too," I said, "but not the paparazzi." I rolled my eyes, pulling a chuckle from him.

Before we could say anything else, Alice dragged us off to do all the traditions. First up, the bouquet toss.

Aiming right for her and laughing at her disgruntled face, I tossed my bouquet right in the unprepared hands of Lauren.

"You did that on purpose!" Edward exclaimed in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I laughed, nodding. "Yes," I said. "What's she thinking? Her face was priceless!"

He watched her for a moment. She was getting congrats from all the other girls. "She can't decide if it's a good thing or bad," he said, chuckling. "She thinks it's a sign," he said and gasped, "about Mike! She likes him. They've..." He stopped, looking at me with a wicked smile.

"What?" I squealed, laughing. "Are they friends with benefits now or something?"

"Yes!" he said, smothering his laugh into my shoulder.

"Stop it," I gasped, my mouth hanging open.

All he could do was shake his head.

Alice pulled a chair out for me, and I sat down.

Edward knelt before me, still snickering. He paused, raising an eyebrow at me, and I laughed at the evilness that spread across his face. I watched as his tongue flicked out and traveled slowly across his bottom lip.

"Behave," I growled low to him.

Once his hands disappeared under my dress, they slid torturously over my skin, caressing my thighs. Finding the garter, he pulled it down so slowly that I thought I would moan at the feel of it. When he finally saw the color, a long, low growl came from him, his eyes darkening slightly.

I heard Rose crack up from behind us, causing me to snicker with her. "Sorry, love," I said. "Blame Rose for the color."

"I may not want to throw this away," he said, standing and spinning it around his finger.

"I'll buy you another one," I whispered, raising my eyebrow at him.

He laughed, turning around to look at the guys jockeying for position. He drew it back like a rubber band and shot it into the cluster of boys. I watched as they scrambled for it like a fumbled football in the Super Bowl. Feet, arms, and legs went everywhere. I saw Jake's and Seth's large frames in the mix, and even my dad's smiling face.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said, seeing Mike emerge with it triumphantly. Edward's face was in a bright smile. "Proud of yourself, are you?" I asked, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"What are the odds?" he asked, laughing, his brow furrowed.

The cake cutting was the only moment I got nervous. I knew there was no way I would get cake past my throat.

"The icing is fine, love," Edward whispered in my ear. "It's the cake you don't want." He kissed my ear in between sentences. "Use the napkin to spit it out."

Alice was standing there nodding.

He was right. The sweetness of the icing was fine, but he had smeared enough on my face – much to the enjoyment of the crowd watching – that I had to use a napkin anyway. Edward, however, tasted insanely good with icing on his lips.

"Hmm," I said, "note to self." I snickered when his eyes grew dark and he licked his lips.

"Good to know," he said, kissing me again, "for future reference."

"If you think that's good," Alice said, "you should try mango juice. You can lick that off from anywhere." She smiled at both of us after we stopped and stared at her, and then she giggled as she walked away.

"Did you know that?" I asked, looking at him.

"I do now," he said, chuckling and licking his lips again.

Emmett said, "It's time to kick this party up a notch!" as he ran by us to his DJ spot, smiling wickedly.

"Get This Party Started" by Pink began as Alice and Rose dragged me off to dance.

Jasper joined us and said, "Watch this!"

One by one, everyone at the reception was on their feet and out on the dance floor. I looked at him, laughing. He was quite proud of himself.

"Impressed?" he asked, fist bumping Edward when he joined us.

"Of course," I said, giggling. "But there's just one thing missing, Jazz."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" he asked, leaning down so he could hear me.

"Yeah. Where the hell is the leprechaun?" I asked, looking around.

He laughed, his head falling back. He reached over and pulled me so that he could kiss the top of my head. "He left, saying something about rainbows...pots of gold...I don't know!"

Emmett was doing very well; the next song he played was "Let It Rock" by Kevin Rudolf. Everyone stayed on the floor dancing. He slowed it down for a while, and I was whisked away by several people. Charlie and Phil wanted a dance, and soon, I was with Jake.

I looked around for Edward, laughing when I saw him dip Renee. She was laughing and blushing. Only Edward could get a woman to blush that way.

I was smiling at them when Jake asked, "Are we ever going to be okay again, Bells?"

"I don't know, Jake," I said, looking up at him. Jesus, he was tall. "You're lucky I really like Anna. Otherwise, I might avoid you altogether." I looked around the room. "Just look at Charlie, Jake. You see the looks you cause?"

Charlie looked nervous seeing us together.

"I would deserve it...if you avoided me," he said sadly.

"You know, if I were anyone else but me, I would need therapy after all that you did. Talking to Carlisle has helped me to get this far with you," I said, seeing Carlisle next to Charlie. I was pretty sure he could hear me. The look on his face was pride and concern, all wrapped into one.

"I'll take what I can get," he said, smiling. "I just don't know what I'll do when you finally move."

"Email," I said, smiling.

"I don't have a computer, Bells," he said, rolling his eyes.

"You will before I leave, then," I told him. "Consider it an early Christmas present or something. It's for you and Anna. I want to hear from her, too."

Jasper cut in, taking me in his arms. "How you can talk to him is amazing," he said, frowning.

"I know," I agreed, looking up at him. "But for all the nasty things he's done, I wouldn't be here without him. It was his okay to Edward, you know."

"I know," he said, still frowning. "I just think about the things he did...when we weren't here...I could just..."

"Ah, the protective older brother syndrome," I said, smirking at him.

He snickered, nodding.

"Well, knowing that he's imprinted helps. His mind isn't obsessed over me anymore. If I wanted, I could walk away from him. But I look at him and want to see my friend that I knew two years ago."

"Would you? Walk away from him?" he asked, his head tilting.

"I have no choice soon, right?" I asked, thinking about the move. "He was a friend once, but it's awkward now. I talk to you like I used to talk to him. Maybe that's better. Maybe Jake and I weren't meant to be friends." I sighed at the thought of all the wasted time.

"Bells," he said, smiling, "as long as I've known you, there's never been one person you didn't let in that wasn't worth it. There must have been something good in him. Anyone that wasn't, you didn't waste your time."

Both of us looked at each other and said, "Tanya," and then burst into laughter.

"Exactly," he said, still laughing. "Your prince is coming to take you from me," he said, looking over my shoulder.

"Oh, then, our time is at an end," I said, smiling and sighing dramatically.

"Yes, fair Bella," he said, bowing like he had in Alice's room. "Another time, then," he said, smiling and walking away.

I felt my favorite arms wrap around me from behind. "I didn't think I would ever get you back," he said in my ear. "I wanted one more dance with my wife."

"Hmm," I purred, turning in his arms. "That's sounds really good," I told him, smiling. His face was so happy, so filled with love, that I could barely breathe.

"A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson started to play, and a few couples joined us on the dance floor. I watched as Jasper took Alice's hand and led her over, as well. But I could barely tear my eyes from Edward.

He leaned in, kissing me softly. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue, and he moaned, opening his mouth to me. Our tongues caressed slowly, my hands playing with the hair at his neck.

Apparently, we lost ourselves as we always did. We must have kissed way past the song because cheers, whistles, and a round of applause broke us out of our little bubble. I started giggling against his lips, pushing him away.

"I forgot where we were," he said, smiling and shrugging.

"Edward, Bella...it's time," Alice said, taking me by the hand. "Bella, let's get you changed."

"Okay," I said, having to rip my eyes from my husband. I looked down at her and nodded.

She tugged me into the house and up the stairs, opening her room to see both my moms standing there. They rushed at me, wrapping me in hugs, and started to help me out of my dress.

Once the dress was off, Esme and Renee left to go hang it somewhere. Alice looked at me, studying me.

"Alice," I said sincerely, "thanks, for everything. It was perfect, really."

"You're welcome," she replied, smiling. "Now, let's see..." She looked at me in the white underwear set I was standing in. "Leave that on." Giggling, she explained, "You'll appreciate his reaction when he sees it." She raised her eyebrow at me suggestively.

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Okay, Alice," I said, giving in.

"The only thing I'm allowed to say is this: you'll want to be comfortable; it's a long trip," she said, handing me a white skirt and blue tank top with a long-sleeved button-down.

She removed my veil, setting it aside, and tossed my hair into a loose braid. "There," she said, satisfied. "Now, the boys have everything in your car, so when you're ready..." Her voice trailed off as she looked down.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, tilting her face up.

She rushed into my arms, wailing, "I'm going to miss you!"

"It's two weeks, Ali," I said, hugging her close.

"I know," she said into my shoulder, "but you've been in this house for almost a year. I'll be bored...I'll miss you, that's all...but God!" She looked up at me. "I'm so happy for you guys. Finally!"

"Yeah, finally," I said, my heart about to burst.

Charlie was outside the door, waiting for me. Alice left us, heading downstairs.

"I'm gonna miss you, Bells," he said, pulling me into a hug.

"Me, too, Dad," I said, my breath hitching. I knew he wasn't talking about the honeymoon. He was really going to be missing me when I went across the country. I pulled back, folding my arms across my chest, and said, "But isn't there something you want to tell me?"

"Seth! That little..." He shook his head, smiling. "Yeah, Bells, I did it. I followed your advice. But don't think I'm doing all this!" He gestured around the house. "Not a chance!" He was laughing.

"I don't blame you," I said, snickering. "Just let me know when it's over. I know you; it'll be a private thing."

"Okay," he said, smiling again.

Another blurry moment occurred, people hugging us and saying things I didn't hear. My mom pulled me aside, telling me congratulations and that she loved me. I told her I loved her, too, and my heart ached just looking at her, knowing it was going to be hard letting her go.

We walked out, and I growled low at what they had done to my car. There were blown-up condoms hanging everywhere. "Just Married" was written in white on every window. And of course, shoes were tied to the bumper in the back.

Edward snorted, looking over at me.

"Emmett!" I grumbled, turning to look at him.

"What?" he asked, smiling. "It was either that or the Vanquish!"

I heard Edward growl at that thought. I shook my head, rolling my eyes.

Suddenly, we were hit with a rain of rice. It came from everywhere, getting in our hair and down our clothes. We dashed to the car, diving in. As we drove away, we heard the "I love yous" from everyone on the steps and waved goodbye.

As we got to the end of the driveway, Edward stopped and looked over at me. "Ready?" he asked, smiling my favorite smile.

"I've been ready," I said, snorting.

"Me, too, love," he said, leaning over and kissing me.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, raising my eyebrow and looking him up and down.

"Not a chance, Mrs. Cullen," he said, laughing and pulling out of the driveway.


	30. Chapter 30

**All songs can be found on my blog: drotuno. blogspot. com (without spaces) and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 30

**BELLA**

"Edward, you can't pull the answer from my head," I argued with a giggle.

We had been traveling for about seventeen hours, and we were getting a little over it. After four movies – two on my laptop, and two on the planes – and a hundred and ten Tic Tac Toe games, we were attempting Hangman.

Edward chuckled, studying the clue I had for him. "Are you sure it's a movie title?" he asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I raised my eyebrow at him, folding my arms across my chest.

"Fine, love," he said, smiling. "W."

I reached over, drew the head on the gallows, and crossed off the "W."

We were occupying our minds. We were focusing on anything but touching each other on the plane. This was our second plane, but we'd learned our lesson on the first flight, the one leaving Seattle.

Edward had warned me that it was a long trip, so I'd settled in with a book. When they'd lowered the lights for the movie, our touching began.

At first, it was hands, playing with fingers. It moved on to lightly tracing up arms. When Edward's hand had started tracing circles up my leg, my body had burst into flames. He'd been no better off, pulling the tray down to hide his lap.

It happened again on that same flight once everyone was asleep. I told Edward I loved him, and he leaned in for a kiss. Fifteen minutes later, his hand was up my skirt, and my hand was under his shirt. When Edward heard the mind of the twelve-year-old watching us, we tried to behave. Okay, so not everyone had been asleep.

So, there we were, playing Hangman and trying not to ravish each other. It wasn't that I hadn't thought about the "Mile High Club," but I refused to have the first time with my _husband_ be in the cramped, smelly bathroom of first class. I think that Edward thought the same way. As desperate as we were, there was something about waiting until we were actually at our destination.

"The letter L," he said, watching me enter in two of them on the clue. "_Life Is Beautiful_," he guessed.

I nodded, smiling. "Your turn," I said, handing him the pen.

He thought for a moment, resting the pen on his bottom lip. I forced myself to look away from him when I felt my tongue lick my own lips in want of him.

He drew out the lines for his clue, and I looked it over. "Movie title," he said, sitting back.

"That's a long title," I grumped, studying it and starting to decide on my letters.

"That's not the only long thing," he said, raising an eyebrow at me.

I groaned, hearing him snicker. I dropped my shield. _You want to bring Dirty Edward out to play here? Now?_ I raised my own eyebrow, saying aloud, "You've been hanging out with Emmett too much."

He was laughing, his hand over his face, and shaking his head. "Sorry, love. I can't help it," he said, "and you're right. I might need to restrict my time with Emmett."

I snorted, shaking my head. Personally, Dirty Edward coming out to play would be fantastic, but not on a plane full of people.

I dropped my shield again. _You know, I don't remember the vows saying you had permission to drive your wife crazy for the first twenty-four hours, _I thought, snickering.

He was laughing again but shoved the paper my way again. "Movie title...and I swear I won't say anything else inappropriate." He was so adorable at the moment, I almost shook, trying not to touch him.

"We'll see," I said, snatching the paper from him.

He did behave, and so did I. It was a miracle, landing in Brazil with a breath of relief. We took a cab from the airport, straight out to a boat dock.

"Not much farther, love," Edward said, loading the boat and taking us out into the night.

Once we were away from shore, I looked up. I'd never seen so many stars. Even in Phoenix in the desert, they didn't shine as bright as they did out in the middle of the water.

From a distance, I could see an island coming closer. With as fast as Edward was driving the boat, we would be there in minutes.

"Isle Esme," he said, smiling.

I looked at him and then back at the island. I could now make out the house, lights on, looking like it was floating in mid-air. "Esme owns this?" I asked.

He nodded, saying, "Carlisle gave it to her."

"Of course he did," I said with a grin, believing it completely. I watched as Edward docked the boat, and then I said, "So wait, let me get this straight..."

His head shot up, listening to me.

"There's no one here?" I asked.

He shook his head no, smiling.

"Private island...we're all alone."

He smirked, nodding.

"Sweet," I said, sounding like Emmett. Maybe he wasn't the only one that needed to restrict their time.

"I thought so," he said smugly, reaching for my hand to help me out of the boat. Once I'd stepped out, he scooped me up in his arms, carrying me toward the house.

"Technically, that," I said, pointing to the door, "is the threshold."

I giggled when he tickled me. "Humor me," he said, smiling.

I waved him on, kissing his cheek and smiling at his chuckle.

I could see that someone had been in and opened it up. There were lights on, and I could see the side deck doors open.

Edward opened the front door and walked us in.

"Wow," I said, looking around. The colors were light and airy, with touches of blues, tans, and greens.

"Yes," he agreed, looking around with me. "Esme really has a flair."

He carried me into one of the bedrooms, and my mouth fell open.

It looked like a dream...a cloud. The bed was white with gauze-like mosquito netting around it. The room had French doors leading right out to the sand and water. The doors were open, letting the breeze billow the curtains.

"I'm going to get our stuff," Edward said, leaving me to look around.

I went to the French doors, looking out and smelling the sea air. It was a warm night, almost muggy. Taking the button-down shirt off, I left my tank top on. I closed my eyes to a gust of warm air blowing in, bringing a touch of sea mist with it.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me, a feather-light kiss to my now-exposed shoulder. There was a tug at the end of my braid, and my hair fell loose down my back.

"What are you thinking, love?" Edward asked softly, his arms pulling me back to his chest, his nose in my hair.

"It's beautiful here, Edward," I said, leaning my head back to his shoulder. I could feel his breath in my ear.

"It was until you got here," he said, kissing my shoulder again. "Everything pales in comparison."

I turned around in his arms and teased, "You're biased, Edward."

He shrugged, his mouth twitching up in a smile. "I'm allowed to think my wife is the most beautiful thing ever made," he said, tilting his head.

I smiled at him, "Yeah, that's not biased at all," I snickered.

A breeze blew through the doors around us, and my hair flew in my face. Edward tucked it back behind my ear. "You want to go for a swim?" he asked, looking past me at the shoreline.

I shook my head no, pulling his shirt from his pants. "No, maybe later," I murmured, biting my lip and slowly removing the shirt from his shoulders. "Swimming is not what I want right now," I clarified, running my hands over his chest.

"What do you want, baby?" he asked, but his eyes were coal black, his breathing heavy.

"I sat through two planes and a boat ride, trying not to touch my husband. It ends right now," I said firmly, leaning in to kiss his chest.

"Now?" he asked, slipping his hands under my tank top.

I nodded, kissing his neck with an open mouth, laving my tongue up to his ear. "Now."

With his hands still under my shirt, he pulled me closer. I continued to kiss along his jaw, stopping just before his lips. I watched his tongue flicker out in anticipation, grazing along his bottom lip. I waited until he flicked it out again and then touched my tongue to his. Our mouths were open, our tongues touching. Edward's hand went to my hair, turning my head so that he could deepen the kiss. His other hand slowly caressed my skin at the small of my back. My hands roamed his bare back, slipping over every muscle and dip.

Edward pulled away from my mouth, kissing down my neck, his hands searching for the bottom of my shirt. I reached down, grabbing the bottom of it, and pulled it over my head. I went to step back to him, and his arms stopped me. He was looking at my bra. Carefully, without saying a word, he unbuttoned my skirt and pulled it down.

I had forgotten Alice's words until this moment. I was wearing the same thing that I'ad worn under my wedding dress, and she'd said to leave it on...that I would like his reaction. It was beautiful; I'd picked it out myself for the wedding. It was an all-lace set in stark white. The bra pushed me up, and the boy shorts were small.

He was barely breathing, I noticed. He knelt in front of me, his hands on my hips, and said, "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." His voice was quiet, but husky. He pulled me close to him, his face at my stomach, and placed a long, slow kiss above my bellybutton. "Just stunning," he continued, looking up at me as I ran my hand through his hair. "I can't believe you're mine," he said, his voice shaking and his face looking almost pained.

"Yours, Edward, since the day we met," I said, putting my other hand on the side of his face.

He placed another reverent kiss on my stomach, his hands twitching at my hips. He looked back up at me. "I'll love you forever, Bella," he said, his voice hitching. "You know that, right?"

I nodded, twirling his hair through my fingers. "_You_ know I'll be right there with you, right?" I asked in return, tilting my head to the side for his answer.

He nodded, still looking stunned. "Forever," he murmured. I don't even think he knew he had said it out loud.

His hands left my hips and ran, palms flat, all over me. He traced the edge of my underwear and looked up at me. He was asking for permission that he didn't need, but considering that this was the first time we were going to make love as husband and wife, I could see that he was treating this differently.

I nodded to him, stepping out of them once he had them down. He was still on his knees in front of me, touching me everywhere. He placed hot, wet kisses on the front of each of my thighs. He reached around behind me, unhooked my bra, and let it drop to the floor. He ran his hands over my breasts lightly, my nipples hard against his palms. A moan left me, my body arching to him, like it was being pulled by his touch.

He reached down, putting a hand behind my knee, and lifted it over his shoulder. Turning his head, he kissed the inside of my thigh, and my breath hitched, making him smile against my skin.

Edward continued to kiss a blazing, hot trail up my thigh, until he reached my now-throbbing mound. He palmed it, pressing against it. My fingers dug into his shoulders, a whimper escaping me. I couldn't help but press into his hand; it was instinctual, needed. My eyes closed at the feeling of his touch.

We had been making love for almost a year at this point, but this was so different. He was worshiping me. He was taking his time, trying to believe it was real.

When his mouth reached my apex, my hands shot to his hair, gripping him tightly. The most erotic moan came from him, and I swear I got a little wetter. His tongue touched my hot center, and I whispered, "Edward," my head falling back. His hands snaked around to my bottom, palming it and pulling me closer to him, as he continued to lave his tongue at my entrance, nipping at my sensitive bundle.

He slipped a finger inside me, and I gripped him harder, trying to grind against him. His tongue was pushing me over the edge quickly. I could feel my legs begin to shake, and my stomach tightened slightly. When the second finger slipped in, curling just right, my stomach tightened to an almost painful point.

"Don't stop, baby," I said, my breathing ragged.

He curled his fingers again, sucking my nub into his mouth, and I shattered, gripping him to me for dear life. He continued to kiss my center, taking all that my body could give him, slowly calming my spasms. With one last kiss to my inner thigh, he set my leg down, standing up in front of me to crash his lips into mine.

I melted to him, both of us moaning at the contact of our skin. He reached down and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist instantly, trying to get as close to him as possible. Our lips were slow, soft against each other. Our tongues glided together, my taste still on him.

He carried me to the bed, setting me down and hovering over me. Our kiss never broke as I unzipped his pants and slid them down. He settled between my legs, pressing his forehead to mine as he slipped slowly into me, saying, "My wife."

He kissed along my jaw, down my neck, biting lightly behind my ear. His rhythm never faltered when I wrapped my legs around him, digging my heels into his ass to bring him deeper into me.

"You feel so good, love," he said in my ear.

"Tell me," I moaned, digging my fingers into the skin of his back.

"So warm, so wet," he said, nipping at my collarbone. "It feels like...where I was always supposed to be." He gasped when I took his earlobe between my teeth. "Like...home."

"Yes," I breathed, my orgasm building again. "Edward," I moaned, my head pushing back into the pillows. When his mouth touched the scar over my heart, I clenched around him, shaking and pulling him back up to my mouth.

He rolled us over so I was straddling him. He guided my hips, his eyes worshiping everything about me. His hands cupped my breasts as I set my own rhythm. When his thumbs grazed roughly over my nipples, it caused me to arch into his hands.

"I can feel you... You're close again, love," he said, his hand slipping down to where we were joined. "Come for me."

"Oh, God," I groaned as his thumb circled my clit, my body shattering again.

His arousal twitched inside me, getting close. I rode my spasms out hard against him, and he gripped my hips, raising off the bed to come in me. "Bella," he growled, causing a vibration through me.

My spasms kicked in again, and I came with him.

Edward sat up, wrapped his arm around me, and pulled my legs around his waist. He kissed me softly, tenderly. His tongue flicked out to meet mine, our bodies as close as they could get.

I pulled back, resting my forehead to his, and said softly, "I love you."

His hands caressed my back, one reaching up to brush my hair from my face. "As I love you," he replied, kissing my nose. "...Mrs. Cullen."

~oOo~

The island was beautiful, bigger than I could have imagined when we first arrived a few nights before. Everything I could think of was on this island...waterfalls, coves, caves, shallow pools of spring water. There was even deer for hunting. Edward told me they'd brought them in, introducing them to the island. He also told me this was the place that I was supposed to have been changed if there hadn't been the emergency. We walked along the shore, arms wrapped around each other's waists, talking about anything and everything. He promised there were no regrets, though.

We swam like fish, scaring everything. No shark or fish would come near us, but the reefs were gorgeous. We didn't need air, so we stayed under as long as we wanted.

Edward even tried to teach me to surf, laughing when I fell, sputtering when I dumped him off his board. Apparently, even with my vampire grace, some activities were never going to happen.

I was sitting on a blanket, letting the sun warm my skin and reading _One For The Money_ by Janet Evanovich. Edward was sitting at my feet, playing the guitar, which I was ever-so-happy to see he had brought with him. The book was funny, sarcastically written, and the grandmother was hysterical. She reminded me of Miss Gail so much that I let out a snort at a part I was reading.

Edward looked up from his guitar, his eyebrow raised in question, and smiled.

"Sorry, this grandmother reminds me of Miss Gail. She says the most random things," I said, marking my page and setting the book down. "You remember me telling you about Angela's rug burn?" I asked, snickering.

"Yes..." His nose wrinkled. "It was...how do you put it...TMI?"

I laughed, shoving his leg with my foot. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yes, it was that, and _I_ was there," I said, snickering. "No, but Ang came into the bookstore not long after that, and I guess Miss Gail heard the term and started rambling on and on about her husband, Henry, giving her rug burn on her knees once. Of course, Ang and I were mortified." I giggled at Edward's disgusted look. "She would do it all the time...start conversations in the middle, like we'd already discussed them."

"That's because she has running conversations going on in her head," he said, smiling. "It flits from one subject to another, depending on who she's listening to."

"Oh," I mused. "That makes sense, then."

"Does it?" he asked, laughing.

"For her, it does." I shrugged, shaking my head.

"True," he said with a smirk, playing more.

I picked up my book again but wasn't really reading. I was watching our skin glimmer in the sun. It cast rainbows of light all around us. I also watched his muscles flex when he played, changing notes on the neck.

"What did you first learn to play on that?" I asked, setting my book down again. I couldn't pay attention to it when he was in front of me anyway.

He looked up at me, smiling and picking out "Stairway To Heaven."

I laughed. "Does everyone know that song?" I teased.

Snickering, he said, "I think so."

"What else?" I asked, sitting up beside him and resting my cheek on his shoulder.

He stopped and looked down at me.

"What?" I asked.

"They're mostly sad songs, love." He sighed. "I learned this one when I wasn't with you," he admitted, touching my face lightly. "Everything about me then was missing you."

"We're together now, Edward," I said, smiling and kissing his shoulder. "A song won't change that," I promised, looking up at him.

He studied my face for a moment. "You're right, sweet girl," he said, picking out notes until he found what he wanted. Once he started to play, his voice joined in.

_So far away from where you are  
These miles have torn us worlds apart  
And I miss you  
Yeah, I miss you  
So far away from where you are  
I'm standing underneath the stars  
And I wish you were here_

_I miss the years that were erased  
I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face  
I miss all the little things  
I never thought that they'd mean everything to me  
Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here_

It was "From Where You Are" by Lifehouse, a song I knew well. I played it on occasion when I was missing Edward on bad days. I sighed, kissing his shoulder again.

_I feel the beating of your heart  
I see the shadows of your face  
Just know that wherever you are  
Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here_

_I miss the years that were erased  
I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face  
I miss all the little things  
I never thought that they'd mean everything to me  
Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here_

_So far away from where you are  
These miles have torn us worlds apart  
And I miss you  
Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here_

"I know that song," I said, looking up at him. "When did you become a fan of Lifehouse, love?" I breathed in his skin, my face still at his shoulder. He had sung songs to me by them before.

"You liked them," he answered simply. "That was all that mattered."

Not to let the mood go bad, I asked, "Did you know your ears sparkle?"

He bit back a smile, trying not to laugh. "Yes, well aware, love," he said, still fighting a smile.

I snickered, burying my face against his arm.

"Yours do, too," he said, flicking my earlobe with his finger.

"Yeah, but I just noticed it," I said, licking my finger and giving him a wet willy.

He set his guitar down on the blanket and grabbed my hands, forcing me back. "Your ears aren't the only thing that sparkles, love," he said, laying me back on the blanket. He started to tickle me, and I squealed, writhing under him. My head fell back and laughed when my bathing suit was ripped from me. "Look," he said, chuckling.

I looked down, and everything on me was shining in the sunlight. Another fit of laughter came over me when I saw it. "That's fucking fantastic," I said between breaths.

He started laughing and tickling me again. When he took my nipple in his mouth, I gasped, my head falling back.

"I'm glad you think so," he said against my skin. He nipped and licked at my skin, tasting my flesh all the way across each breast.

I sat up, pushing him back. Now I was curious enough to reach down and untie his board shorts. I shoved them with my feet, and he kicked out of them. When the sun hit him – all of him – my breath caught. If I'd ever thought he looked like an angel before, he most definitely did right then.

"Bring that here," I growled, looking him up and down.

He knelt by my head with a slight smirk on his face, but it fell when I slowly licked his arousal from base to tip. "Oh, God, Bella," he groaned, his hands fisting in my hair. "Your mouth on me is so good, baby," he admitted, looking down at me as I took him all the way in.

I licked and sucked, swirling my tongue around him. Hearing him moan just spurred me on. I couldn't get enough of the sounds he made. I grabbed his base, pumping, but he started to rock against my mouth. I dropped my shield. _Go ahead, love, fuck my mouth,_ I thought to him.

He growled low and pumped faster into me, gripping my hair. "So close, love," he said, holding my hair and looking down at me.

I held still, letting him take over. He was beautiful as he rocked above me. I felt him twitch and harden.

_Come for me, _I thought to him. _Let me hear it._

"Fuck, Bella," he said, pumping two more times and stiffening above me.

It hit the back of my throat, all Edward, and I took it all. Licking my lips, I sat up on my knees in front of him.

I kissed him with all I had, my hands fisting in his hair.

He broke from my mouth to kiss down my neck. "Turn around, love," he said, turning me around and bending me over. He entered me slowly, pulling my hips back.

"God, Edward, you feel so good," I moaned, loving the way he filled me in this position.

His hands gripped my hips, and he rocked into me hard, grunting. "You feel so perfect," he said, breathing hard, pounding into me. "There's nothing else like it."

One of his hands stayed at my hip, and the other ran up and down my spine, finally cupping my cheeks. His thumb circled the entrance to my ass, making my insides jump. He reached around to my clit, rubbing them both at the same time.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I pushed against him, coming again. "Oh, fuck, don't stop," I said, gripping the blanket, my head falling forward.

He was all-consuming. His touch was driving me mad...crazy with lust. When he pinched my clit and his thumb entered me slightly, I came again, bringing him with me. He collapsed on top of me, breathing into my neck.

"Wow," was all I could bring myself to say.

"Yeah, wow," he said, breathing heavy and rolling to the side.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

I looked at the woman lying next to me on the bed. She was on her side, facing me. I trailed my fingers from her bare shoulder, down the curve of her waist, down her thigh, and back up.

As she watched me, a smile played on her lips. "Happy, Edward?" Bella asked, still smiling.

I nodded, smiling and still continuing to touch her. I was overwhelmed, actually. I'd never been so content in my entire existence. "I didn't think we'd get here," I admitted, watching my own hand touch her skin with just my fingertips. "I thought that there would always be one more thing..." I trailed off, looking at her.

"What?" she asked, smirking. "One more van, one more enemy, one more..."

"Yes, exactly," I said, snickering.

She smiled again, reaching up to touch my face. "Did you think it would be like this?" she asked, her voice full of love.

I shook my head and said, "I didn't allow the thoughts, love. I was afraid to. This is better than I ever imagined it could be. I love you so much."

"And I adore you," she said, rubbing her thumb along my cheek.

"It's going to be overcast today," I told her, tucking her hair behind her ear as I changed the subject. "Want to go to the mainland?"

She nodded. "Yeah, sure. What are we doing?"

"Hmm," I said, pulling her on top of me. "Well, there's mountains to explore, we could rent a motorcycle, there's shopping..." Her nose wrinkled adorably, and I had to kiss it, snickering. "Okay, no shopping. I'll be sure to tell Alice."

She giggled, shaking her head.

"There's a storm coming in tonight, so I want to be back here before then."

"Okay," she said, looking out the French doors. It was gray and windy, raining softly. She kissed me quickly. "Then let's go."

She was too cute to stop. I watched her get up and cross over to the bathroom.

Holding her hand out, she said, "Shower, baby."

She giggled when I rushed to her, carrying her to the shower.

After a lot of touching and laughing in the shower, we got dressed. She wore long shorts and a dark pink tank top, pairing it with sneakers. She tossed her hair up in a ponytail, and it was all I could do to not sink back into the bed with her.

She stopped, looking at me. "Here, Edward," she said, smirking like she could read my mind. She handed me some khaki shorts and a navy blue T-shirt out of my bag. "You looked like you forgot how to move there for a moment," she said, snickering.

"I think I did," I said, shaking my head and smiling when she laughed.

After I was dressed, we walked out to the dock, getting into the boat to head to the mainland. Bella was at the front, letting the wind and rain hit her face.

"Love?" I asked, and she turned to me. "Do you want to drive the boat?"

"Okay," she said, looking nervous.

I waved her over, and she stood in front of me. Guiding her hands with mine, I showed her how to slow down, speed up, and turn.

When the mainland came into sight, she turned to me. "I'm not docking this thing, Edward," she said, snickering and shaking her head.

"Okay, love," I said, kissing her head.

We spent most of the drizzly morning walking around the portside village. The local music filtered around us as the people gave us second glances. There was a local Indian tribe, and they had legends the same as the ones back in Forks, but their minds dismissed us as soon as we were out of sight.

The bike rental was on the outskirts of the village, set on the narrow road leading into the mountains. I wanted to show Bella the view from the top and maybe hunt along the way. She had only hunted the deer in our area; the lions were few and far between. Here, she could open up her senses and let her instincts take over.

I watched her as I was waiting for the owner of the shop. She wandered along the bikes, her fingertips tracing over them. For the first time in a very long time, I hated that she had ridden a motorcycle as a human. I was jealous.

Jake had been irresponsible and stupid for teaching her how. She could have been killed in the attempt to learn. The scar on her head was proof of that. It should have been me. I should have been there.

When the gentleman came back, his mind flooded with Bella's beauty. He couldn't take his eyes off her. "Anjo," he whispered, and I smiled. Yes, she was, indeed, an angel. His thoughts were kind, seeming only to think of her beauty.

I followed his gaze and watched as she took her hair down and let it fall over her shoulders. She caught us staring and rolled her eyes, smirking. _I can tell what you're thinking, _her thoughts hit me. _What's he?_ She walked over, wrapping her arms around me.

"The same," I answered. "That you're beautiful."

She just shook her head, tugging me to the bike.

I sat down, helping her settle in behind me. "Ready, love?" I asked, starting the engine.

She wrapped her arms around me, saying she was.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"Ready, Bella?" he asked, and I hopped on behind him, squeezing him to me.

The trail was narrow and winding as it headed up the mountain. We were surrounded by dense jungle, and the rain was still misting down over us. As we climbed to the top, you could see for miles. Mountains spread out before us, and the ocean rolled in waves as far as I could see. Little villages speckled the scenery, dotting here and there on the sides of the mountains.

Edward let me wander around the mountain top, just poking around. We were getting pretty soaked, but it didn't seem to matter to either of us. He showed me, pointing toward the water, that our island could barely be seen. Barely...and that was with _our_ eyes.

"Love," he asked, tilting his head, "is your shield down from being in the village?"

I nodded. "Yes, I didn't know who we might run into. Why?"

"Lift it," he said, smiling.

He turned me around, and the most amazing scent hit me. It was warm, drawing me in with its wet heartbeat.

I knew it was an animal, not human, but it smelled so enticing that my head snapped up to his. "What is that?" I practically growled at him.

"Something you haven't had before," he said, chuckling. "Panther. There aren't many where we are."

My body went into overdrive, my muscles tingling under my skin. It was just inside the line of trees, watching us, debating on whether we were prey or predator. I became predator instantly. I had to have it.

When I stepped into the thicker part of the trees, it saw me. Its ears lay flat, its hiss filling the air. It was gorgeous, a sleek black with just a hint of spots. I dove for it just as it swiped its heavy paw at me. I caught the leg aiming for my body and twisted, exposing its neck to me. It was an amazing flavor; not anything like the deer I'd been hunting at home.

I drained it faster than that I'd thought I would. I looked up to see Edward leaning against a tree, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Better than deer, huh?" he asked, smirking.

I nodded, my voice not back to me quite yet. I looked back down at the large cat and then back up to him. "I see the attraction."

He chuckled. "Carnivore," he said, helping me hide my kill. "Gives them a better taste. Plus, the thrill is hunting them."

I laughed, shaking my head.

"There's another, just over there," he said, pointing off to the side. "Want it?" I could see on his face that he wanted it.

Having always wanted to see Edward hunt the lions he loved so much, I shook my head no. "Go," I said, watching him smile like a kid in a candy store.

I followed him as he took off, his body tense and ready. It must have been my kill's mate; she was large, lying next to a tree without a care in the world...until she saw Edward. She leapt to her feet, taking a fighting stance. Her ears lay flat against her skull, and her muscles twitched. She jumped for him at the same time his feet left the ground for her. Their bodies collided in mid-air.

He had his teeth in her throat before they hit the ground. My body gave a shudder at his power, his strength. His eyes were a light amber when he returned to me, brushing off his hands. He stopped when he saw me. My body was screaming for him.

Our bodies were singing with the kills we'd just made, the animal instincts still in full swing. I launched myself at him. He caught me roughly, slamming me into the closest tree. There was no talking. We both knew what we wanted.

My legs wrapped around his body tightly; my mouth was consumed by his. There were growls and grunts. His hands shot under my shirt with force, almost ripping it. Mine were in his hair, pulling him closer into me.

"Fuck me, Edward," I growled into his mouth. "I have to have you."

He set me down, pulling my shorts down without care, his pants hitting his ankles a moment later. He lifted me back up, entering me with force. "Is that what you fucking wanted?" he growled, thrusting into me.

"God, yes," I groaned, my head falling back. "Harder."

Edward's growl was low and at my neck, his teeth grazing against my shoulder. His hand reached up, pulling my tank top down and exposing one of my breasts. His mouth locked on it instantly. He licked and nipped at my nipple, still pumping into me.

I growled his name, my breathing ragged.

"Say my name again," he said against my skin. "It'll be the only name you'll remember when I'm through fucking you."

Dirty Edward had finally come out to play.

That statement made me come, hard. I screamed his name into the forest around us, my body twisting against the tree I was pressed into. The bark started to break away from the trunk itself from his pounding. I could feel it peeling off, hear it hitting the forest floor.

"More," I growled, squeezing my legs with his rhythm, trying to get him closer to me. It was never enough.

"I'm not done with you yet," he said, pulling me away from the tree and collapsing on top of me in a pile of arms and legs. He reached down, pulling my legs up over his shoulders. "Who do you fucking belong to?" he growled into the skin of my jaw, sucking hard on the skin.

"You!" I growled back at him, feeling him hit the spot inside me that drove me wild. "Fuck, right there!" My head flew back, my body straining to still be closer to him.

"Here?" he asked, hitting the spot again and again.

My breath caught in my throat; my mind went numb.

I watched the dangerous smile spread across his face. "Say it!"

"Yes, right fucking there," I barely got out. "God, you feel so fucking good," I cried, clawing at his back.

"Your pussy is so tight, so mine," he said, driving into me.

I came again, screaming and writhing under him.

I rolled us over, grinding on top of him. His face was glorious, his eyes pitch black. "Come on, my dirty boy," I said, bucking into him hard. "Tell me you like it when _I _fuck _you_," I growled, raking my fingers down his skin and scratching his nipples.

"Fuck, yes," he said, gripping my hip with one hand and squeezing my breast with another.

His cock was filling me in this position, my orgasm coming...and coming fast. I crashed my lips into his, forcefully taking his bottom lip in my mouth. My body slid up and down. "Who fucking _owns_ you?" I growled, taking his earlobe and sucking hard.

"You, only you," he gasped as I sat back up.

"Shit, I'm so close, baby," I said, gripping his sides, my head falling back. I was almost there.

"Bella...fuck, baby, I'm..."

I exploded, my legs gripping him around me. I barely felt him pulse into me with the orgasm that hit me violently. God, I loved Dirty Edward.

He sat up, burying his face in my hair.

I didn't know how long we sat like that, just breathing hard against each other. "Okay," I said, still breathless. "More carnivores, more often."

Edward's laughter was muffled by my shoulder. He pulled back, his smile still on his face. "You okay?" he asked, his eyebrow raising.

I nodded, snorting. "Fine," I said, leaning in to kiss him.

He kissed me softly, his arms wrapping around me. His tongue melded together with mine, still tasting of our hunt. I moaned, loving the taste of him, the feel of the gentleness that he brought back. With three chaste kisses, he broke from me, his head touching mine.

Rolling thunder vibrated the trees around us, the rain coming down a little harder.

"We'd better go," he said, kissing my nose softly. "I want to be back before this really hits."

"Okay," I said, hating separating from him.

We spent a few minutes straightening ourselves. I had leaves stuck in my hair, as did he. We brushed each other off, and I tossed my hair back up into a ponytail.

We got back to the bike, and I asked, "Can I drive back?" I hadn't ridden in so long; the last time was with Jake. Edward's smirk made me laugh. "Please?" I asked, knowing he couldn't resist it.

He got on the bike, leaving room in front of him. "Do you remember everything?" he asked, patting the seat, his smile still in place.

I nodded, answering, "Yes."

"Come on, sweet girl. Show me what you know," he said, helping me on.

The bike was bigger than the one Jake had repaired for me. I started the engine, feeling Edward's lips press to my hair. I turned around to look at him, and there was a strange look on his face. "What, baby?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

He sighed, still smiling. "I hate that Jake taught you this when you were human," he said, lightly touching the old scar on my temple.

"I know, baby," I said, hating that this was a reminder for us of a time he wasn't there. "If it makes you feel any better, I had more fun today than I did with my own bike, ever!" I snickered, seeing him fight his smile.

The rain picked up, and I reached up to brush Edward's wet hair from his face.

He leaned in to kiss the scar on my head. "Come on, love," he said. "Show this bike what my girl can do with it."


	31. Chapter 31

**All songs can be found on my blog: drotuno. blogspot. com (without spaces) and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 31

**BELLA**

Maybe it was the rain coming down as we turned in the bike, maybe it was watching Edward converse in perfect Portuguese – the accent rolling off his tongue in an erotic wave – or maybe it was the aftereffects of our hunt, but I felt myself slipping into a want for Edward unlike anything I had ever known.

I could blame it on the way that we had ravished each other in the jungle, the way his shorts hung low on his hips, or the way that his soaked shirt clung to every muscle of his upper body, but my mouth was watering for him.

We made our way back through the village to the port in a comfortable silence, holding hands. The rain was coming down in buckets as he helped me onto the boat. As soon as our eyes made contact, we both recognized the same look on each other's face.

"You, too?" I asked, confused.

Edward climbed in the boat after releasing the lines, stepping up to me quickly, his face just inches from mine. "It's the storm, love," he explained, his voice husky, deep, his lips ghosting ever so close to mine. "It's why my family hunts when the weather is bad." He wiped the rain from my face. "I want you so bad right now, baby," he said against my lips. His breathing was heavy; his eyes were a black onyx.

"Me, too," I groaned, looking from his mouth to his eyes. My breathing was in gasps, my achingly hard nipples touching his chest with every breath I took in. "So bad, Edward," I whispered, understanding now that this was completely out of our control.

A squeal of laughter shook us, and I looked over to see a couple running for shelter from the storm. I felt Edward's breath across my face, his scent hitting me like a brick wall.

"I should get us out of here," he said, looking just as shaken by this feeling as I was.

"Okay," I said with one last look at his mouth. I forced myself to step back and let him start the boat.

As we pulled away from the port and it disappeared from view, my body shook with the pain of wanting him. I wiped the water off my face, trying to get myself under control, but it wasn't working. I couldn't even look over at him, knowing that I would crack wide open it if I did.

"Bella, come here," I heard him say, but I didn't even look up.

"I can't," I said, shaking my head. I felt my shield force out and back in. I was losing it. "Edward, I don't have control of anything right now. My shield..." I rambled, but my thoughts escaped me. My mind was trying to get my body under control, but I rocked the boat, knocking the life jackets off the hook.

"Okay, love," he said, breathing hard. "I see it. We're almost there." He docked the boat, tying it off and turning to me. "Bella, focus. Let your shields down," he said, standing on the dock.

I nodded, shaking and forcing my shield down with everything that I had. I sighed a little at the small amount of control that I'd found. I looked up at Edward. His eyes were smoldering.

"Baby," was all he said, and I flew to him.

Our wet bodies smacked together, the air rushing from our lungs. We clawed at each other, gasping and moaning in each other's mouths. It couldn't be stopped, this thing. It was like a freight train. But unlike the jungle, where we were playing, this was pure desperation.

Rain showered down around us as lightning flashed. Edward reached down and plucked me up off my feet, and I wrapped my legs around him. Water squished between us. Reaching up, I plunged my fingers into his dark, wet hair, pulling him closer to my mouth. He walked us down the dock, stepping onto the packed sand of the shoreline.

As he walked, he kissed me, his tongue pushing against mine. It was a hungry and powerful feeling coming from him. I gripped at his back, fisting his wet shirt. In one swift pull, his shirt separated in my hands. He pulled back, letting me remove it from him. It fell to the sand with a wet slap.

Water beads clung to his skin as I ran my hands over his chest and shoulders. I could see Edward fighting for control, so I reached down and took my shirt off, as well. I gripped his hair, pulling him in to claim his mouth, and he didn't fight me. Our chests were slippery with water, but his skin against mine felt so damn good.

I licked the water running down his neck and reveled when his head fell back to give me more access.

"God, Bella," he breathed, gripping my bottom. "I want you so bad, it hurts everywhere!"

"I know," I said, licking the shell of his ear and trying to weld myself to the skin of his chest. "It's like we can't be close enough."

He finally stopped walking, sinking to his knees on the shore. "I can't...I have to have you now," he said, pressing his head to mine.

"Oh, God," I gasped, blinking water from my eyes. "Please, Edward."

Our shorts were ripped off, and I wasn't sure which one of us did it, but we both growled at the feeling of our skin free of clothing. Edward braced his hands in the sand beside my head, settling between my legs.

"I've always wanted to know..." He gasped, his face pained. "I never knew," he said, plunging into me and making us both cry out.

My skin was so sensitive, I could feel everything. It was like someone had plugged me into an electrical outlet. My nipples ached as he rubbed against me with every thrust. I could feel the tide coming in on my feet. Edward growled, and it reverberated in my own chest. My legs tangled with his, feeling every soft hair he had. I was writhing with how deep he was hitting me.

His mouth attached to my neck, licking and sucking the water that was running down. My nails dug into his back as he swiveled his hips, hitting me where I needed it most. When it hit, my orgasm was so strong, it was almost painful.

He didn't stop, reaching down to pull my thighs up around his hips.

"God, Edward," I breathed, my coil tightening again with every thrust he made.

"I know," he said, linking our hands together and putting them above my head. He used them for leverage, driving into me deeper. "I can't stop, love. Please don't ask me to," he said, taking my earlobe into his mouth.

"No, don't stop," I said, my hips rising to meet with his. "I can't get enough of you."

He groaned in understanding.

I lifted my head and latched my mouth onto his shoulder. Licking up the side of his neck, I kissed his jaw line with long, open-mouthed kisses. I trailed my tongue up the underside of his chin, finally meeting his mouth. Edward kissed me back so fiercely that my head was pushed back into the sand. His tongue delved deep into my mouth, and I took it, understanding that he couldn't help it. We were lost to our bodies' needs.

He rolled us over, his back pressing into the sand and my body sinking farther down onto him. I growled, feeling it hit me so deep. My nails raked down his chest, coming down to grip his sides, and I rose and fell on him, my breathing ragged.

"You're so close again, baby," he said, almost whining. "Come for me, please." His thumb reached down to where we were joined and circled my clit roughly.

My head flew back at the snapping of the coil that was deep within me. My body shook with the spasms that overtook me, causing me to fall forward on top of him.

He wrapped his arms around me and rolled us again, whispering, "You're so beautiful when you come. Just perfect."

He snaked his arms under my shoulders, taking my bottom lip into his mouth. His tongue swirled against mine. My hands pushed his wet locks away from his face, and I kissed him back with all that I had. I felt him twitch inside of me, getting bigger, if that was even possible.

I broke from his mouth. "Harder, Edward," I said, not recognizing my own voice.

He pulled back onto his knees, lifting my hips. He drove into me so hard, I felt the sand slide against my back.

"God, yes," I said, thrusting with him.

"I feel it, love," he said, hitting the sweet spot inside me and reaching to rub my swollen nub. "Come with me."

I couldn't help the sob that escaped me. It was all too much for me. I shattered; everything in me broke apart. It was beautiful and erotic, all at the same time.

When Edward came, he was perfect and straining above me, pulling my hips in tight to his. "Jesus, Bella. Oh, God," he groaned, collapsing onto me and burying his face in my neck.

The sky was darkening, and the rain was getting lighter. With a sweet touch of his lips to my shoulder, he stood, picking me up with him. It was a good thing he was carrying me; I had no idea if my legs would work or not.

"My love," he said, kissing my forehead.

Edward walked us straight into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The water was hot but soothing as he set me down on my feet without letting me go. We washed off the whole day – sand, jungle, large cats, motorcycles.

Toweling me off, he carried me to the couch in front of the fireplace before stepping over to light it. Neither one of us spoke, too drained to have a coherent thought. It was the first time since my change that I wished I could have slept. Edward grabbed a blanket, sat down, and pulled my back to his chest. He wrapped the blanket around us, and I melted to him.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

We sat, watching the fire, for hours. We didn't speak, but I'm not sure either of us had anything to say. I hadn't been this drained since the first day I met Bella, trying to fight my urge for her blood.

Bella's small fingers played with my ring, turning it slowly. Her hair was dry as I ran my hand through it.

"I thought I was supposed to turn that ring, love," I teased.

"I lied," she said, snickering softly. "It's calming. I see why you do it." I couldn't see her face, but I could hear the smile in her tone.

I kissed the top of her head and asked, "You okay?"

"Mmhm." She sighed. "That was...intense," she said, snorting adorably.

"Very," I agreed, kissing her head again. "I've never felt anything like it."

"What did you mean, Edward?" she asked, still turning my ring over and over. "You said you'd always wanted to know, but never knew."

"The storm, love," I said, slightly embarrassed that she would remember that. "I tried to always give my family privacy, but I wasn't always successful." I brought her other hand up to kiss it. "I've never...experienced...that before. But I've seen their minds...I just didn't know the...extent."

"Oh," she said. "_That's_ why they hunt in storms?" she asked, her giggle shaking us both.

"Yes," I said, snickering. Her laugh was contagious.

"But we've been out in the rain before," she said, wrapping my arms around her. "That never happened."

"Rain, yes; storm, no," I said. "The closest we ever came was the night Victoria was at the bedroom window."

"The piano," she whispered, finally realizing.

"Yes, exactly," I said, remembering our reaction that night. She'd been terrified of the lightning, gripping me frantically. She had been human then, but it had still affected her.

"And you'd never experienced that before?" she asked, turning in my arms. She rested her chin on my chest to look up at me.

"No, love," I said, running my fingers through her hair. "I never stayed out with them, if I went with them at all." I looked at her, drowning in her brown eyes. "I was alone before you, remember?"

"Fifth wheel," she said, smirking.

I chuckled. "Obviously so."

Her warm breath ghosted over my chest with her snicker.

"What causes it?" she asked, her brow wrinkling.

"I don't know," I answered, shrugging. "I tried not to think about it. For so long, it didn't concern me," I admitted, sighing.

The love that radiated from her as she looked up at me was breathtaking. "You aren't alone anymore, Edward," she said, crawling up my body to kiss me. "Ever."

~oOo~

It was a few days before we were due to leave, and I came into the house and saw Bella in front of the television. She was wearing a sinful blue bikini and a small pair of jean shorts, holding the lion I'd won for her.

I studied the movie and smiled. "Love, what are you watching?" I asked, biting my lip.

"_Lost Boys_," she said, snickering. She paused the movie, turning around to look at me. "It's so backwards," she said, shaking her head.

"For many reasons...but Carlisle likes the vampire cliché movies," I said, sitting down beside her.

"Oh, no, not that," she said, pointing to the screen. "_She's_ the vampire; the boy is human." She looked me over, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm, I wonder what would have happened if the roles had been reversed," she mused.

She was so completely adorable as she thought it over that I couldn't resist teasing her. "Would you have taken me, my love?" I asked, pulling her onto my lap. "Changed me?"

"Yes," she admitted, her head falling back as she laughed. "The minute I saw you!"

"Shameless succubus, you are!" I gasped, tickling her. "Taking a poor, innocent, seventeen-year-old boy."

She feigned shock, trying to wriggle out of my grasp. "You are _far_ from innocent!" she said, pointing a finger at me. "And if you were human, you would be incorrigible." She folded her arms across her chest, but her eyes glinted with mischief. "As good as you look," she said, shaking her head, "the girls would ruin you in this day and age, Mr. Nineteen Eighteen."

"Maybe," I teased some more, "but it would all come to a screeching halt if you were to walk into class."

"Yes, but you might have smelled too good," she said, poking me in the chest. "Like honey and sunshine. I may not have my shield up that day." She raised her eyebrow at me.

"You would've been in class," I countered. "The shield would be up. You would still have taken me?" I asked, smirking and tilting my head to the side.

"Hmm," she said, looking over my face. "Most definitely. Would you have hated me for it?" she asked, tilting her own head.

"Nope," I said, kissing her nose. "As beautiful as you are, I would walk through the gates of hell as long as you led me there." And that was no lie.

"Shameless seventeen-year-old boy," she snickered. "And now look at you! Married to an older woman!" She bit her lip, trying to hide her smile.

God, I loved this woman, my wife!

"What can I say?" I said, shrugging. "I like older women. I love _this_ older woman." I tickled her again, and she writhed on my lap. She collapsed against my chest, breathing hard. "We're the same age apart as Carlisle and Esme, you know."

"Yes, she told me," she said into my chest. "The night I got upset with you, that fight...she told me."

"What did she say, love?" I asked, curious.

"She said that there were three years between her and Carlisle, that it didn't make a difference that she was older. She said that you were being stubborn, and that if you didn't straighten up, she was going to pick you up by the ear." She giggled, looking back up at me.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "All the women in my house are against me," I feigned saying to myself. I sighed dramatically.

She gasped. "I am not!" She poked me in the chest again. "We just know better than all of you boys!"

"That's very true, love," I said, chuckling. "Want to come swimming with me?" I asked, kissing her lips quickly.

"Absolutely," she said, starting to get up from my lap.

I grabbed her wrist and asked, "Would you have really changed me, love?"

"Wouldn't you have wanted me to?" she countered, pulling me up with her.

"God, yes," I said, laughing.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

That little...did he just...Oh hell, no...he did! I looked at the Monopoly board and then at the face of my now all-too-innocent-looking husband. I looked again. Somehow, he had landed on Park Place, and the math just didn't add up. "Can't you count, Edward?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

I watched his brow wrinkle, and he swallowed before answering, "Yes, love, I was here..." He pointed to Pacific Avenue. "I rolled five and ended up here."

"But that's six, you little cheat," I growled, watching his face almost break. "Do not sink to the level of your brothers!" I said, laughing.

"Fine," he sighed, moving his car back a space, but I watched his mouth twitch. We were still in our bathing suits, and he was almost too cute to resist.

We played a bit longer – that is, until he did it again. I noticed he kept landing on Chance and just happened to win money every time. However, the third time it happened, I realized he was palming the card.

"Inheritance, win a hundred dollars," he said, reaching for the bank.

"Hold it," I said, grabbing his wrist. "Let me see that card," I demanded.

Quickly, it went from one hand to the other, and he shot it up in the air. "Why?" he asked. "Don't you trust me?" His careful mask slipped just a little.

"Not right this second," I said, sliding the ottoman over near where the board was sitting, and then lunged for the card. "Let. Me. See. It."

His hand was at my waist, holding me back, his other still in the air with the card in his firm grip. He laughed as I pushed him over, climbing up his body and grabbing the card from his hand.

"Ha! That's what I thought. You owe taxes. Fifty bucks!"

Something warm and wet touched my stomach. I braced my arms on the floor and looked under me. I watched as Edward's tongue licked the skin near my hip and turned it into a kiss, moving ever-so-slowly lower. His eyes were closed, his long, dark lashes resting against his skin. I watched as his arms snaked around my waist and thighs, and then suddenly, I found myself under him.

"You taste so good, love," he said against my skin, looking up at me with the sexiest smile on his face.

"That mouth of yours won't get you out of trouble," I said, knowing it was a lie as soon as it left my lips.

He knew it, too. I watched a smirk play on his lips, his eyebrow raised.

"You can raise that sexy-ass eyebrow all you want, you little cheat," I said, wriggling under him and trying to get away...but not really.

He crawled up my body, pinning me to the floor. His kiss was searing, his tongue sweeping against mine, leaving me breathless as he traveled down to my ear. "Oh, I think you are completely underestimating my mouth's abilities, love," he said, licking the shell of my ear.

_Oh, could it be? _I thought to myself.

"Oh, I don't think so," I said, my hips grinding against his leg. "This is pretty big trouble you're in."

He pulled back to look at me, fighting a smile. I watched his eyes completely blacken and his tongue flicker out, gliding along his bottom lip. His hand slowly and lightly glided across my skin up to the top of my bikini top, pulling the string, and then he reached around and pulled it completely off me. His eyes glided over my upper body, his fingers following their path.

Edward bent his head down, placing a long, slow kiss to the scar over my heart, and then dragged his tongue from one end of it to another. Flattening his tongue, he licked my nipple. "My dearest Isabella—" he blew across my now wet skin, causing the nipple to pebble painfully "—you have my sincerest apology for not playing the game by the rules as it was intended." His tongue flicked out, and he did the same thing to the other side.

I almost snorted at his apology, almost rolled my eyes, until he said, "But you are so fucking beautiful when you're angry."

_Oh, hello...maybe? _I thought, hopeful.

I groaned as his tongue swirled against my skin across my stomach, his fingers tracing the bottoms of my bathing suit. He grabbed each side of the bottoms and slowly pulled them down, his fingers touching my skin along the way. I watched as he inhaled my skin from my thigh up to my hip. His fingers were gliding around my apex, touching everywhere but where I wanted him to.

When his fingers slid up and down my slit, my head fell back against the floor. His silken voice was so close to my core, I could feel it everywhere. "Always so wet, love. Who makes you this wet?" he asked, placing a long kiss on my thigh, so close to where I wanted him.

"You do," I breathed, my body screaming for him. His fingers were driving me mad.

"Hmm," he mused, placing a kiss on the other thigh. "I do..."

His voice was killing me, so deep, so sexy, so fucking close. I was shaking, I wanted him so badly. Slowly, his finger entered me as he placed a swirling kiss on my clit. My hips rose up to meet him.

"What would you say..." he started, placing another long kiss to my heated core, "if I told you I wanted to lick this sweet pussy of yours until you couldn't fucking speak?"

_Holy hell, there he is, _I thought. _Dirty Edward was going to make another __appearance on my honeymoon._

My whole body shivered when he said it, and I felt him smile against my skin. "Please, Edward," I begged. "Stop teasing."

"No more teasing," he said, pulling me up. He lay down, sitting me on his chest with my thighs straddling his head. He licked me from one end to another, and my hips bucked against his face.

"God, that feels so fucking good," I moaned, leaning back and bracing my hands on his stomach. I felt every muscle contract under my fingers.

Edward slid another finger inside me and curled them in, swirling and flicking his tongue against my nub. His other hand was rubbing up and down my side, finally cupping my bottom and squeezing me closer to him.

It didn't take long; his voice had already brought me to the edge, and his tongue just pushed me over. He continued to lick me, continued to curl his fingers, touching the spot that caused me to lose control of my body. I groaned and writhed against him. He moaned into me and sent me over the edge once more.

When I could see straight again, I slithered down his body, resting on his thighs. My hands rubbed his arousal through the outside of his board shorts, making his stomach muscles twitch in an erotic way.

"You're so fucking hard, Edward," I said, slowly pulling his shorts open and pushing them down.

He nodded slowly.

"Does licking my pussy make you this hard?" I asked, feeling the growl in his chest.

_Hmm, someone else likes it, too._

"Yes, love, and I wasn't done with it, either," he said, a smile flickering over his face.

"But I want to wrap my lips around you, love," I said, biting my bottom lip and stroking him at the same time. I watched as his head fell back. "I want my own taste," I said, bending down and swirling my tongue over his head.

He sat up and turned me around, sitting me on his chest. I bent down, taking him into my mouth just as his tongue entered me.

"I _said_, I wasn't fucking done, love," he growled before swirling his tongue over and over.

I pumped my mouth around him, moaning when his teeth grazed against my nub. In response, I grazed my teeth against him, and he growled in reaction. We started matching each other's actions and rhythm. I shattered again, feeling him lick all that I had to give him.

I gripped his balls, feeling him twitch inside my mouth. He gasped behind me. "Fuck, that feels so good. Do you like my cock in your mouth, love?" he asked, palming my bottom and squeezing hard.

"God, yes, and I love that dirty mouth of yours," I said, licking the side of his shaft, running my hands up his thigh and back down.

"I know you do, baby," he said, lightly biting my left cheek.

I gripped him harder, swirling my tongue and dragging my teeth.

"Oh, fuck...Bella," he gasped, his hips bucking into me. He came, his hips rising off the floor and my name on his lips.

Edward slid me down his torso with my back still to him, sitting up and sweeping my hair to one side. He placed biting kisses along my neck and shoulder, positioning my hips over him. He was hard again, and I slid my heated center over him.

He moaned and said, "I love licking your sweet pussy—" he sucked my earlobe in his mouth "—and I love your beautiful lips around my cock—" he bit down lightly, dragging his teeth "—but nothing," he said, lifting my hips and sliding me down over him, "fucking beats being inside of you."

We both moaned, my head falling back to his shoulder and his forehead resting on mine. "I know. You feel so fucking good," I said, reaching back and gripping his hair. With his hands guiding me, my hips rose and fell. I turned my head, locking my mouth to his.

Our tongues swept against each other, tasting our flavor together. One of his hands cupped my breast, pinching a nipple, and I bit down on his bottom lip. We continued to kiss, moaning into each other, as his hand slid down to where we were joined. My back arched, and I gasped, breaking my mouth from his when he circled my clit.

"Come with me," he said, circling again and pinching me lightly.

I felt him twitch inside me, and I exploded. Edward's arm wrapped around my waist, holding me to him as he bit into my shoulder, coming right after me.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked, smiling against my shoulder.

I giggled, turning my face and burying it in his neck.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

I can't think of anything more beautiful than my wife lying in the sunlight. I now understood what Bella had meant the first time I walked into the sun in our meadow. She had called me beautiful, staring at my hands and face.

As I lay next to her, my eyes traveled up her toned legs, over her perfect bottom, up her strong back, to her flawless face. She was quietly flipping through a magazine, her head nodding to music coming through her headphones.

I couldn't help but let my eyes take the same path again. I couldn't believe she was mine, that she was real. I finally got to her face, and I was so busted.

She was looking at me as she pulled her headphones out, smirking. She raised her perfect eyebrow at me, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry, love," I said, shrugging. "I think I understand your first fascination with me in the sun."

"Oh." She rolled to her side and picked up my hand, smiling. "Yes, it's quite distracting..." She giggled, turning my hand over. "I will never forget that first time seeing you," she said, reaching up to my face and rubbing my cheek with her thumb. She sat up completely, crossing her legs. "You didn't think it was so beautiful then, Edward," she said, turning my ring. I was really beginning to love that new habit.

"True, but I was terrified at the time, love," I said honestly, turning to kiss her palm. "I felt differently about a lot of things then."

"Do you believe me now, baby? That we were meant to be together?" she asked, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

I looked at her face, trying to imagine my life without her, trying to imagine how our lives would have gone if we had stayed apart, and trying to imagine never meeting her at all, and my chest ached with every scenario.

I also thought how it seemed like she was made just for me, how we fit together like two missing pieces. I thought about how she was the only person who could get through to me when no one else could. I looked at her, knowing my life was truly complete now that she was in it.

"Yes, love, I believe you," I answered, kissing her palm again.

"Good," she said, smiling.

She pushed me gently onto my back, leaning down to kiss me as her hair fell like a curtain around us. Her hand tangled in my hair, twirling it at my neck. Her sweet tongue swept across my lip, and I took her in, our tongues gliding together. The softest moan escaped her when my hand wove into her hair, pulling her in closer.

Bella pulled back, giving me a quick kiss on my nose, and said, "I love you."

"As I love you," I said, smiling.

"I should probably hunt before we leave tomorrow," she said, biting her bottom lip.

"Okay," I said, sitting up. "Here? Or the mainland tonight?" I asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I don't really care," she said, shrugging. "I just know that I trust my shield more when I've fed."

"Hmm," I mused, smiling at how well-adapted my love had become to this life. "As much as you enjoyed the panther," I said, winking and causing a giggle from her, "I suggest...since this is our last night here...that we go to the other side of the island. There are some parts you still haven't seen."

"Okay, baby," she said, still smiling. "That's fine with me." She stood, pulling on a pair of blue shorts to match the blue and white bikini she was wearing. She reached down and pulled me up off the blanket.

We took our time walking along the shore. "Are you ready to go home, love?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Yes and no," she said, snickering. She looked up at me, smiling. "Do I miss everyone like crazy? Yes. Am I ready to tackle packing your room? No," she said, laughing.

I chuckled, tickling her side. "I've been around a while, love. I can't help that I have a lot of stuff."

"I didn't say I wouldn't help you," she said, leaning into me.

"I know, thank you," I said, kissing the top of her head. "Are you ready to move...to leave?" I asked, knowing that she would understand that I didn't mean packing.

"I think so," she said, biting her lip. "The wedding was a way for me to see everyone before we left. I'll say it again; I'm glad that Charlie has Sue and Renee has Phil. Jake will watch over them, too. Oh! That reminds me," she said, looking up at me.

"What, love?" I asked.

"I promised Jake and Anna an early Christmas present before we leave. Will you help me pick out a computer for them? I want to be able to email them, and they don't have one," she explained, looking up at me.

"Sure, love, whatever you want," I said, knowing there had never been a truer statement. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for her.

"But to answer your question, Edward," she continued, "I think I'm ready. Knowing Jasper will be my responsibility in college—" she snorted and smiled "—gives me something to focus on. What did you call it once? Distractions?" she asked, snickering.

I nodded, smiling.

"But I will miss them," she said, sighing. "Please, don't misunderstand...I know you," she said, narrowing her eyes at me but smiling. "It's what I want. You know that, right? I don't have regrets, Edward."

"I worry that you will," I said thoughtfully. "Someday."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I know one day that I will have to 'die' in their eyes. I know that one day, they will cease to exist, but my love for you never will. It will never die. It gets stronger every day. I need you to understand that, Edward. Please try to—"

"I do," I said, stopping her and pulling her to me. "I didn't think it possible, but I do. I hear it in your thoughts; I see it in your eyes. I don't ever doubt that you love me. Ever. What I worry about is what you lose. It has always been my worry."

"And you don't understand what I've gained," she said, smiling at me. She poked me in the chest. "Remember what you asked of me once? To remind you that you deserve me?" she clarified, raising her eyebrow.

I nodded.

"You are truly the definition of 'my other half.' You know what I'm thinking, even if my shield isn't up. You protect me...keep me safe. You're my best friend, my lover, my husband. You're not a monster. You have a beautiful soul, a sharp mind, and a huge heart. I love you, every part of you, and I can't live without one bit of it," she finished, putting her hands on her hips in a very Alice-like gesture. I half expected her to stick her tongue out at me.

I felt the smile creep over my face, and the laugh escaped me. "You looked so much like Alice just then," I said, pulling her to me.

"Oh, crap, I did!" She laughed, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Thank you, love," I said, kissing the top of her head.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"Speaking of being ready to go home... Are you?" I asked as we turned into a thicker part of the island.

"Yes. Like you said, I miss them," Edward said, entwining our fingers. "I've enjoyed having you all to myself, though."

"Oh, that _has_ been nice," I agreed, snickering. No one listening in, whether they wanted to or not...I was spoiled. "Maybe..." I stopped, trying to think of a way to put it.

"Maybe what, love?" he asked, his brow wrinkling.

"Maybe we could make it a point to get away every few weeks or so," I said. "Just us."

"Emmett and Rose do that," he said, stopping us and tucking my hair behind my ear. "Actually, they all do that. Under normal circumstances...like when they aren't protecting you," he said, snickering.

I rolled my eyes, thinking how different their world would be once we moved and there was no more danger. "What _will _you do with yourselves? So much spare time on your hands," I said sarcastically.

He laughed, still one of my favorite sounds ever. "Hmm," he said, his eyes darkening. "I can think of a few things."

"I just bet you can, Mr. Cullen," I said, snickering and shaking my head at him.

"Sure, there's reading and music and learning a new language, not to mention chess," he listed, his face the picture of sincerity.

"Not anymore," I said, laughing. "That's what you _used_ to do."

"Oh, Mrs. Cullen," he said, chuckling. "You have no idea."

"I have lots of ideas, love," I said, raising my eyebrow.

He laughed, kissing my temple. We walked through some brush, coming up on a cave. "I wanted to show you this," Edward said, taking me by the hand. "I think you'll like it."

We went inside the opening. At first, it reminded me of the cave Victoria had Anna and me in. I jerked just as little.

"Oh, Bella," Edward said, looking at me. "We don't have to."

"No, it's fine," I said, the memory still flooding me. I looked around and saw that it wasn't at all the same. Crystals glittered in the walls, and I could hear water splashing deeper inside. I reached up, running my fingers over the glitter. "It's beautiful," I said, seeing it was purple in color.

"It's a giant geode," he mused. "Well, the opening is, anyway." His hand was doing the same thing mine was, just running lightly over the purple stones. "Come on, love," he said, smiling and pulling me deeper into the cave.

We walked through a narrow opening, and I gasped. "Oh, Edward," I said, looking around. "That's amazing!"

It looked like an in-ground pool with the lights on. The clear water was lit somehow by the sunlight outside. I looked around and could see that the sounds of running water that I'd heard earlier were coming from a small waterfall. It cascaded down from the ceiling of the cave, landing in the pool with soft splashing sounds.

"There's more, love," he said, a smile playing on his lips. He looked like a child, showing off a new bike.

"Okay," I said, still looking around.

"We're going in," he said, pointing to the water. "The rest of the cave is through that opening under there."

I looked and saw that there was an opening at the far back of the pool at the very bottom. I nodded, smiling. Before I could react, he pushed me in, jumping in right after me. I came up, tipping my head back to keep the hair from my face and finding Edward wrapped around me. I splashed him when he surfaced, laughing.

With a kiss to my neck, he tugged my hand and said, "Come on, love."

Edward dove under, and I followed him. I realized about halfway through the opening that no human could ever make this trip. They would never be able to hold their breath that long. The opening was small, just a little bit wider than the width of Edward's shoulders. I followed him as he angled his body upwards, coming up right beside him.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. It was like looking at our meadow, but an underground version. There was a small opening in the ceiling of the cave, allowing enough sunlight to grow everything that I saw before me. The covering of the floor was mossy green, with small, strange flowers everywhere. There were vines snaking all along the walls of the cave, hardly letting the gray color of the stone to show through.

"Wow," I said, climbing out behind him, his hand pulling me up. "It's like _Journey to the Center of the Earth_! How'd you find this?" I asked, hearing him snicker.

I walked around, feeling the softness of the floor covering beneath my bare feet. "We came here just before moving to Forks...the first time," he said, and I turned to him. He winked before continuing. "We all came, but I stayed by myself mostly, so I explored alone. A lot."

I watched a yellow butterfly flit by me, landing on a flower growing on one of the vines crawling up the wall. I reached out, and it crawled on my finger before taking off. Edward reached over me, picked the flower, and handed it to me. I smiled, loving his simplest of gestures.

I looked around some more, unable to stop taking it all in. Along the far back wall, there were drawings.

"I knew you would see those," he said, smiling. "Tell me what you think they are."

I walked over, looking at them carefully. They were primitive, like the Indian cave drawings you study in history. But upon looking closely, you could make out the story it was telling. One tribe, fighting against another, but at the end, there were...

"No!" I gasped. "Vampires? Really?" The last picture depicted one figure with long teeth, devouring a smaller figure.

"Yeah," he said, his voice coming from behind me. "According to Carlisle, every place has a legend about us. Like the Quileutes, the locals here have an Indian tribe filled with stories about us."

"I know I've asked you before, but do you ever wonder where it all began?" I asked, turning to him.

"I wonder, yes," he said, looking over the wall. "But there's no way to know. As old as Carlisle is, they were before him. Even Aro—in Italy—who's thousands of years old...he wasn't the first." His eyes glinted with humor. "There's even some in Eastern Europe that Carlisle says are older than Aro. Two actually, and they grew bored with the world, growing still, letting the 'food' come to them. That might be where the whole Dracula thing came from, I don't know."

I snorted, turning around. "I thought Dracula was supposedly Vlad the Impaler."

"Oh, yeah," he said, snickering. "Figures you would have read that."

I smiled, shaking my head. "I so read Dracula before meeting you, baby," I said, laughing. "It's required reading in Phoenix."

We walked over to a mossy boulder. Edward sat down and settled me between his legs, my back to his chest. We were still damp from swimming, but it was comfortable silence that surrounded us. We were just happy to _be_.

My mind started to wander, from the move, to college, to my family waiting back home. I absentmindedly turned Edward's ring, feeling him kiss my hair. The little cave gave me the same comfort as our meadow, leaving me with a relaxed feeling.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly.

I snickered. "I'm sorry, baby," I said, smiling and leaning my head back to his shoulder. "I haven't lifted my shield much here, have I?"

"No, but it's okay," he said, and I could feel his smile against the skin of my shoulder. "At home, you use it to talk to me privately. I love that."

I smiled and nodded. "I was just thinking about school coming up," I said, still playing with Edward's ring. "I know that Jasper's going with us, which means Alice, but will Emmett and Rose go, too?"

"I think so," he said, linking our fingers together. "They were debating that just before the wedding. I guess we'll find out when we get home."

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked, pulling my knees up.

Edward placed his hand on one, drawing lazy circles.

"Mmhm," he said quietly. "Anything."

"When you came to Forks, you were Alice, Edward, and Emmett _Cullen_, and Jasper and Rosalie _Hale_. Do you ever use Masen?"

"Yes," he said, kissing my shoulder. "I was Masen just before Forks. Jasper used Whitlock. We were still 'foster kids' at the school prior. Why?"

"Just curious." I shrugged. "For future reference," I told him, giggling.

"I've been Edward Masen, Edward Cullen, and Edward Anthony," he said, his hand making his way slowly down my thigh.

"What? No Anthony Edwards?" I asked, laughing.

"Isn't that an actor?" he asked, laughing, too. "No, I don't like my middle name. And I hate the nickname Tony."

"I don't like mine, either," I said, sighing. "Every time I hear it, I think I'm in trouble."

His laugh shook me. "Was that often? I can't imagine."

"Oh, yeah," I said, snickering. "Isabella Marie, get off that skateboard before you break your neck," I said, imitating my mother. "Isabella Marie, you can't kick the neighbor boy just because he pulled your hair."

Edward was laughing as he pulled me closer. "I'll have to remember that." I felt him sigh, and I turned around in his arms. The look in his eyes was a combination of pure love and need. "I want you," he said quietly, one hand ghosting down my arm, the other cupping my face. His eyes took in my face, like he was searching for something.

"You have me, baby," I said. "Any time, any place." I leaned in to kiss him, kneeling between his legs. The hand that was on my face slipped into my hair, turning my head to deepen the kiss. The most wonderful moan escaped him into my mouth. I leaned against him, my stomach pressing into his.

He reached around me, untied my swim suit top, and pulled it off. He broke from my mouth, pulling back to look at me. "You are so beautiful," he said, his eyes roaming all over me. His hands cupped me gently, his thumbs swirling over my nipples.

"You make me feel that way," I said, running my hands through his hair and down his strong shoulders.

His smile was so sweet, so full of love that he took my breath away.

"Make love to me, Edward," I said, leaning in to kiss him.

We kissed with no urgency – just love...just us. Edward removed my shorts and then my bathing suit bottoms, his hands leaving a blazing trail all over my sensitive skin. He lay me down into the soft, mossy ground, bracing his strong arms on either side of my head as I made quick work of removing his board shorts.

He lay his complete weight on me, surrounding me with him. I lifted my hips just right, and he slipped inside me, causing me to sigh against his neck. Having all his weight on me left his hands to explore as I hitched my leg up around his waist.

He lavished long, hot kisses across my scar. The sensitive skin tingled, causing my back to arch into him. My other leg tangled with his, and I had never felt more at one with him.

I gripped his shoulders, dragging my nails down his strong back, which caused him to groan and pick up his pace. A dry sob escaped me, and I buried my face in his neck, tasting his skin.

"I never knew I could love you so much," I breathed, as wave after wave of my orgasm took me.

Edward's lips crashed into mine, his tongue languid and deep. He broke from my mouth, leaving me breathless. Trailing his tongue down my jaw to my ear, his voice was husky, broken, as he said "You're everything to me, _everything_. You just don't know," before letting his teeth lightly graze my shoulder.

"Everything," I said. "I do know." My head tilted, feeling his breath against my skin.

We both came, shaking against each other, our foreheads pressed together. Our eyes were locked on one another, never breaking. "I love you," he whispered, kissing my forehead, my nose, and my lips again.

He started to lift himself up, and I wrapped my legs around him, "Not yet," I said, pulling him closer. "Please." I lightly ran my nose up his strong jaw. "I like the weight."

"Okay, baby," he said, brushing my hair from my face.

He held me that way for some time, but noticing the light starting to fade, we finally separated, causing a groan from both of us. I felt empty for a moment, hating it.

We made our way back, hunting along the way. I gorged on two deer, feeling that would get me through the long travel day. We were leaving before sun up in order to make it to the airport on the mainland without trouble.

~oOo~

As the plane lifted off, heading for home, I looked at Edward. "Thank you," I said, smiling up at him.

"For what, love?" he asked quietly.

"Everything. That was well worth the surprise," I told him, giggling.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Cullen," he said, kissing my forehead.


	32. Chapter 32

**All songs can be found on my blog: drotuno. blogspot. com (without spaces) and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 32

**BELLA**

I sighed once I saw the green landscape of Forks coming into view. I had forgotten what a sense of home this small town brought to me.

I felt my hand being lifted, and then Edward placed a soft, sweet kiss to the back of it. I looked up at him and smiled. I guessed I wasn't the only one feeling that way. I was just about to say something, when my phone went off. It was a text from Alice.

**A: I know you're close. Jasper said to tell you "It's here."**

"Yes!" I said, smiling and texting her back.

**B: How's it look?**

**A: Perfect! ;)**

I laughed, looking up at Edward, who was smiling at me sweetly. "Alice," I said.

"We're almost home," he said, chuckling. "She should know that. What did she want?"

"Um, to let me know something had arrived," I said cryptically.

He looked at me, a smile playing on his lips, his eyebrow raised.

God, I couldn't resist that face. "Okay, I bought you something."

"What?" he asked, his smile getting bigger.

"No, just wait," I said, snickering at the resemblance he had with Emmett at just this moment – excited like a kid.

"Why did you buy it then, love?" he asked, looking at me.

"Purely selfish reasons on Alice's and my parts," I said, laughing. "I promise to explain it all when you see it."

"Okay, baby," he said, kissing my hand again.

We pulled into the driveway and up to the house. Edward opened my door, and we were pulled apart into different sets of arms.

Esme wrapping me up, saying, "Oh, Bella, I missed you!" She kissed me on the cheek, whispering, "Did you have a good time?" Her eyes glinted with mischief.

I laughed. "It was beautiful, thank you."

She grinned and kissed me again.

"OhmygodImissedyousomuch!" Alice gushed, practically vibrating to get to me. She wrapped me up in a tight hug, whispering, "Shield." I slammed my shield around her, and she whispered in my ear, "It's perfect; he'll love it. I can't wait! It's upstairs in your room."

I kissed the top of her head, smiling.

Before I could turn around, Emmett wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up. It was like the day that they'd returned. "Bells! How was it? How'd Eddie do? I tried to give him pointers, but he refused," he said, setting me down and looking concerned.

"Emmett!" everyone yelled.

Rose slapped him on the back of the head and hugged me.

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Well, thank God for small favors," I mumbled, shivering at the thought.

Edward laughed, shaking his head and giving me a wink.

We all made our way into the house, laughing.

Jasper wrapped an arm over my shoulders and said, "Missed you, kid." He kissed the top of my head. "And you're right...it's perfect."

I snickered, nodding. "Thanks for going," I said, smiling.

He nodded and laughed as his wife tugged me out of his grip.

"Come on, come on," she squealed, and we ran upstairs. "Shield," she mouthed.

I nodded, confirming my shield was locked down tight, and then opened the door to our room. "Oh, it's everything I thought!" I squealed, trying to keep my voice down. "Jasper did an awesome job. He got everything!" I mouthed to her.

Alice nodded, jumping up and down.

Sitting at the foot of the bed on a stand was an Ibanez electric guitar, Marshall amp, and a few little boxes here and there...which I assumed were wires. The guitar I'd wanted for Edward was called sunset – orange in the center, darkening to black around the edges. The pick plate was white.

"I can't wait..." she said, stopping and raising her eyebrow at me. She pointed to the door, silencing me with a finger to her lips.

I snickered, opening the door to see Edward reaching for the knob. Alice and I rushed out of the room, dragging him into the hallway.

"Hang on, Edward," Alice said, smiling.

"Alice, why is my wife shielding your thoughts?" he asked, snickering and looking between us.

"Because I told her to," she said unapologetically. "Now, close your eyes."

He looked at me almost exasperatedly, but I begged, "Please, baby?"

Smirking, he closed his eyes.

Alice and I each took a hand, tugging him into the room. I kissed him on the cheek, resulting in an unabashed smile.

"Okay," I said, "you can look."

Edward opened his eyes, looking down at the present I'd bought for him. "Bella..." He knelt down in front of it, his finger tracing the strings on the neck. "It's beautiful," he said quietly. "What made you do this?" he asked, looking up at me, his face happy and bright but his brow furrowed.

"It just called out to me, love," I said, looking at it. "And then, it seemed like you were meant to have it...because of..."

"Jasper," Alice and I said in unison.

Edward just looked up at us and raised an eyebrow.

I opened my mind to him, trying to help Alice. _Baby, apparently I'm not the only one that has a rock star fantasy, _I thought to him. _Did you know Jasper could play? I found him in our room a few weeks ago, playing your guitar. He was upset I'd seen him, begged me not to say anything, but this one – _I rolled my eyes to Alice – _really wants to hear him._

Edward chuckled, shaking his head. He picked up the guitar and sat on the edge of the bed with it in his lap.

Alice sat at his feet. "Edward, please...you have to get him to play..."

"Together," Alice and I begged.

"Not you, too, Ali," Edward groaned, chuckling.

I laughed, shaking my head.

He looked at Alice with a ton of love. "Why didn't you just get him one?"

"He wouldn't have it...wouldn't even hear of it," Alice said quietly. "When Bella saw this," she said, reaching out and touching the guitar, "he volunteered to pick it up, but he wouldn't hear of one of his own. I think he's embarrassed."

"God," Edward said, "I haven't heard him in years." He looked up at me. "He was really good, but just stopped." He looked back at Alice. "He had his reasons for quitting. I can't make promises."

"I know," Alice said, smiling. "You don't have to. He'll come to you." She kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

I snickered at her, shaking my head.

"Thank you, love," he said, looking at me. "What made you do it?" he asked.

"It really just looked like you," I said, looking at it in his lap and shrugging. "I couldn't resist. It seemed so fitting. Then, the whole Jasper thing... It just seemed it was meant for you to have it. Besides, there was this inexplicable credit card that mysteriously showed up that day in my wallet. I decided...what the hell!" I laughed.

"Imagine that," he said, smiling. "Sorry."

"Don't be," I said, kissing his forehead. "That was probably the easiest way to do it."

He set down the guitar and pulled me into his lap. "Let me thank you properly," he said, leaning in to kiss me. He wrapped his arms around me, and I melted into them. Pulling away from me, he kissed my forehead. "Now...that account, I can give you specifics..."

"Um, no," I said, giggling. "Just...no."

He smiled, kissing my neck. He met my lips again, his hand sliding into my hair and his tongue swirling with mine. I sighed at the contact, the taste. I would be willing to bet that his kisses would affect me like this forever.

I jumped when Alice and Rose knocked loudly on the door.

Rose yelled, "Get off of him...pajama party...girls night...living room..._now_!"

"Come on, Bells," Alice said. "We rented movies."

I groaned, laying my head on Edward's shoulder and feeling him shake with laughter.

"Hey, Eddie!" Emmett's voice boomed at the door. "Carlisle wants you in his office, and then we're going hunting."

I started to giggle into his neck. "I guess they missed us, too," I whispered.

"Welcome home, love," he said, sighing.

I looked up at him, but I could see that he was happy. "Thanks," I said with a chuckle.

He kissed my nose in response.

"Bells!" Rose yelled.

"All right!" I growled, smacking Edward on the shoulder when he laughed. "Let me just take a shower. Damn!" I got up from Edward's lap, kissing him one more time. "Love you."

He chuckled, watching me grab my stuff and head into the bathroom. I grumbled the whole way.

I showered quickly, removing the travel grime. I dressed in my pajama pants and a tank top before heading downstairs. Esme, Rose, and Alice were already there, waiting for me.

"So, what are we watching?" I asked, sitting between Rose and Esme.

"Well," Alice started, getting up to walk to the DVD player, "we promised the boys that we would wait for them to watch _Taken_, but I was thinking..._P.S. I Love You_ first."

It was true girl time. The boys had already left by the time I got downstairs, so we all sat, painting nails and sighing at the movie.

I would consider it to be an overload for your emotions. The girl's best friends were really funny, and Harry Connick Jr. was hysterical, but the story itself was quite sad. Now that Edward and I were married, the thought of losing my _spouse_ was devastating. And I can't imagine what I would do if he left me notes on how to carry on without him. There _wouldn't be_ any carrying on.

I was okay with the movie until the girl lost it, running to her mom, but I wasn't the only one. All of us were trying to keep our dry sobs under control.

By the time the movie was over and the guys came in the door, they didn't know what to think as we launched ourselves at them.

"Did you watch _The Notebook_ again?" Jasper asked, chuckling and sitting down with Alice in his lap.

"No," we all mumbled.

"Just put the other movie in, Ali," Rose said, lying with Emmett on the floor; he was looking at her with sweet concern.

I watched Esme drag Carlisle off; he was due into the hospital soon for a nightshift.

"Yes, please," I mumbled, waving toward the TV. I buried myself in Edward's chest, feeling him kiss my head.

"Was it that bad, love?" he whispered, lying with me on the couch – me in front of him, my back to his chest, and our legs tangling together. Edward pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around us.

All of us groaned at his question, causing him to chuckle. I just sighed, reveling in the feel of his arms around me. My fingers sought out his ring, turning it around and around.

Alice stood up, put the other movie in, and dove back onto Jasper's lap.

At least the next movie was action, and pretty soon, we were all lost in it, cheering for Liam Neeson as he tried to save his daughter.

Emmett scared us all, yelling, "He's the best dad _ever_!"

We all just snorted at him.

"I want to watch another one," Emmett said, pulling out one disc and swapping it for another.

"Emmett," Edward said, "haven't you seen that enough?"

"No," Emmett said, laughing.

"Is that _Sliver_?" Rose asked, her eyebrow raised.

Emmett said, "Maybe," at the same time that Edward laughed, "Yes."

Rose groaned, shaking her head. I looked behind her at Alice and Jasper, realizing that we hadn't heard anything from them in some time. The were staring at each other in their own silent communication. I felt like I was intruding on them. They had such a special relationship. She was his whole world.

_Sliver_ was hot; there's no other word for it. It was erotic, with a side of voyeurism.

The electricity in the room during the elevator scene was palpable, thick. I was so _aware_ of Edward behind me that I could barely think. Every dip and curve of my body was filled with his. Every breath he took, I felt it everywhere. His hand traced small circles on my stomach.

I felt his hand ghost under my shirt at the same time that his tongue caressed my shoulder. It swirled against my skin before it ended with his lips against me. His hand slowly and torturously cupped my breast, and I chanced a look around the room.

We weren't the only ones losing ourselves, and I had a feeling this was Jasper's influence. I brought my shield down, hearing Edward inhale behind me. I turned to look at him, smiling.

He looked around the room and snickered softly, kissing my nose. "Oh," he said sheepishly.

_I want _your_ lust, not Jasper's_, I thought to him, snickering.

"Actually, he's getting it from Esme and Carlisle," he whispered, chuckling.

I buried myself in his neck to stifle the laugh coming from me.

"Upstairs, baby?" he whispered, and I nodded. "Keep that shield up," he said quietly in my ear.

We went upstairs as quickly and silently as we could so as not to disturb anyone else. Edward closed the door and leaned against it, staring at me. "Now, where was I?" he asked, smirking.

"Hmm," I said, tapping my finger on my chin. "I think right about here." I pointed to my shoulder.

"I think I might have to start over...just to make sure," he said, walking toward me.

"Well," I sighed, "whatever you feel you need to do."

I squealed as he launched himself at me, tackling me to the bed. I was giggling into his shoulder as his hands were an all-out assault on me. I found myself shirtless before I could blink.

He stopped, resting his head against mine. "Thank you again for the present, love," he said so sweetly.

"You're welcome, baby," I said, cupping his face. "Have you even had a chance to play with it yet?" I asked, looking down off the bed.

He shook his head and said, "No, but there's something else I want to play with."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, smiling. "And just what would that be?"

He didn't answer. He was lying on his side next to me, his eyes dark. With the very lightest touch of the tips of his fingers, he traced my skin. Around my collarbone, to the scar over my heart, circling my nipple. It immediately recognized him and hardened at his light touch. He bent his head down, taking it into his mouth, and my back arched slightly up to him, causing a moan from the both of us.

He blew across my damp skin, and my entire body felt electrified. I reached for his face, but he caught my hand, first kissing the palm and then tracing his tongue between each finger. I didn't realize how sensitive the skin there was; it seemed to shoot directly to my stomach, and I moaned, my eyes closing.

Edward's tongue was the devil, I was sure of it. My eyes opened and then rolled back as he swirled his tongue over the inside of my wrist, traveling up to the inside of my elbow. These spots he was paying attention to were screaming with nerves, and I was squirming below him.

"Edward," I moaned.

"What, baby?" he asked innocently against the skin of my shoulder.

"Please," I breathed, pulling at his shirt. I needed his skin like air.

I felt his smile on my skin. Evil...I was convinced.

I tugged at his shirt, trying to unbutton it, and he finally took sympathy on me. He pulled it off over his head, tossing it to the floor. "Tell me what you want, love," he said, grinding against my hip and cupping my breast. His mouth was at my ear. Long, wet kisses along the soft spot behind my ear would cool as soon as he would move on. "I'll give you anything, I swear," he breathed along my jaw.

His hand slipped into my pajama pants, caressing the side of my thigh, and I forgot how to speak. I lifted my hips, and he pushed them down. "Tell me, baby," he said, kissing my forehead and looking at me with such love that I could hardly breathe.

Maybe it was the emotions that came with the movie we had watched, maybe it was being home, but I was pretty sure it was due to the beautiful man over me...my angel, my husband...that caused the dry sob to escape me. "You...I need you inside," my breath hitching. "Tell me you love me," I begged, pulling him closer.

"Oh, my Bella," he said, his eyes closing as another breath hitched from me. "I love you so much, there aren't enough words," he said, watching my shaking hands try to push his pants down.

As soon as his body was free of them, my legs instantly wrapped around him, trying to bring him closer as he entered me. I could be wearing him as a second skin, and it wouldn't have been enough.

I burrowed my forehead where his neck met his shoulder, crying out when he entered me. "Show me, then," I gasped, attaching my mouth to his.

His arms snaked up under my shoulders, his tongue begging for entrance to my mouth. He sighed and I whimpered as our tongues met. He kissed down my neck, telling me over and over that he loved me. That he would love me until the sun stopped shining...until the oceans ran dry.

Edward's neck was just calling me, the smooth skin with the tendons stretching with his efforts. I laved my tongue over his flesh, relishing his taste. He reached down, pulling my leg up between us, kissing the inside of my knee. I could feel him everywhere...inside and out.

"Edward," I said, my head flying back, my body arching into his.

"God, Bella," he moaned, his head falling slightly, his hair against his forehead.

We were skin and breaths. It was hard to tell where one of us ended and the other began. We were one. I was shaking for release, my body tightening to a breaking point.

When he kissed me again without restraint, I came undone, my body losing every bit of control, including the shield I had been maintaining this whole time. "Oh, God," we both cried as the lust I had been shielding exploded into the room.

I rolled him over, gripping him with my thighs, finding my rhythm quickly. One of Edward's hands was on my hip, guiding me, and the other was on my shoulder, forcing me down. He was so deep within me that I could feel him twitch, his breath coming in short bursts. I raked my hands down his torso, feeling every muscle contract under my touch. An erotic growl escaped him, vibrating every part of me. He was fucking beautiful, his head thrown back, his arms flexing with our motion. When his hand left my hip and his thumb circled my nub, I squeezed my legs, forgetting my strength. His grunt sent me over the edge again.

"Christ," I gasped, feeling him take back over and rolling us again.

"Jesus, Bella," he groaned, swiveling his hips a few more times. "God, I love you," he cried out, coming forcefully within me.

I slammed my shield back around us, my breathing erratic with the effort. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he put his head on my shoulder. He held me close, lifting his head up to look at me. "I love you, baby," I said with a smile. Giggling, I admitted, "I lost my shield there for a moment..."

"I know," he said, smiling down at me. "Thank you, Jasper."

I snorted, laughing into his chest.

"I love you, too, my Bella," he said, kissing my head.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

"Edward," my love said from across the room. "What's this?" she asked, holding up an old black journal.

We'd been trying to organize all my stuff for packing. I'd recently realized that none of it really mattered, but Bella insisted on helping me, telling me that it was good to keep my memories...including the ones without her in them.

"A book," I said sarcastically, smiling.

"Duh," she said, rolling her eyes adorably at me.

I picked up the box of CDs that I was packing and set them down near the door to be taped and stacked.

"I _know_ it's a book," she said, snickering.

"It's an old journal I was keeping," I said, sitting down on the floor next to her.

She was trying to pack the stuff that was in my nightstand. She had been nervous at first, afraid that she would be invading my privacy, but there wasn't anything that I wouldn't let her know about me. With a bite to her bottom lip, she dove in, asking about some things and packing others without question.

"You can read it, love," I said, pushing it back to her when she tried to hand it to me.

"It's wrong to read someone's diary, Edward," she said, shaking her head.

"Okay, well, a diary is a girl thing," I said, laughing when her eyes rolled again.

"Shut it," she said, smiling.

"No, love, you can read it," I said, watching her flip through it.

"Is this..." She stopped, reading a few lines. "Is this about me?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

I nodded. "Yes, this is the one I was keeping when I met you," I said, tilting my head to watch her reaction. "I stopped writing in it and never finished it."

"Why?" she asked, setting it on the bed for what I assumed was for later.

"I met you," I said simply. "I was writing in that to express myself. When you came along, that changed. I talked to you instead. Wait...you'll see where it stops."

She looked at me for a moment and then snatched the book back up. She flipped to the end of the writing and gasped. "Holy..." She gasped, smiling. "It stops just before"—looking up at me with wide, beautiful eyes—"the meadow." She whispered the last words.

I nodded, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "Yes, ma'am," I said. "After that, I didn't need it."

She just looked at me for a moment. Her shield was up; there was no way for me to know what she was thinking. "I love you like crazy, you know that?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh, yes," I said, snickering at her. "I do."

We were packing in spurts, taking our time. I finished the bookshelf, and she finished not only my nightstands, but my chest, as well, leaving only the things we would need on a daily basis. She was efficient with it, but I realized that she had packed a lot, moving around with Renee and visiting Charlie. It made me sad for a moment that she would be moving around for the rest of her existence with me, but watching her, I saw that it was just a part of who she was – organized, efficient.

Finally, we took a break in the living room. The rest of my siblings were up in their own packing nightmares and left us alone. I decided to set up the present that she'd bought me.

To say that the guitar was a surprise would be an understatement. I'd never expected it from her. She said that she thought it just looked like me. No one had ever thought to do that for me. Yes, Alice bought clothes for me, but not just because she wanted to. It meant so much coming from my love.

Bella curled up on the sofa, her legs tucked under her with my journal, as I played around with my new guitar.

The whole thing was a little humorous to me...Alice and Bella begging me to play music with Jasper. I loved that Bella loved my musician side of me; I would've never expected my sister to feel that way about Jasper. It must be a girl thing to like the rock star. I shook my head to myself as the thought made me snicker.

Jasper had, indeed, been a talented guitar player. Around the mid- to late-eighties, he'd dropped it altogether, selling his guitar. His mind was angry, frustrated. He became morose for a while, hating what he was. He would ramble in his head about what could possibly be the point of his life. Whereas I found solace in my music, Jasper became irritated.

Since the girls had begged me to get him to play, I started listening to his mind. It was Bella that made the difference in him. Seeing only happiness in this life, she started to make him second guess what it was that kept him here. He was starting to be...happy. Ever since she'd promised to watch out for him with her shield in college, he was looking forward to things, not just trudging through them with the rest of us. He considered my wife to be strong and a true friend.

It was amazing to watch her with my family. It was like she had always been here.

I was snapped back into reality when I heard Carlisle come into the room. His mind was unusually frantic, thinking of Bella. When his thoughts hit me, I gasped.

"No," I said, looking up at him.

He just nodded sadly.

Bella saw us both and knew there was something wrong.

"She needs to know," Carlisle said aloud, but his mind was racing with worry.

"Outside," I said quietly. "You have to do it outside. She'll lose control."

"Edward?" she asked, walking to me.

I set the guitar down on its stand and stood, taking her hand.

"Love..." I could hear my own sadness, and it was starting to scare her. "Come with me."

"Okay," she said quietly, looking up at me with total trust.

Carlisle followed us outside onto the deck, and I saw Jasper appear in the doorway. He felt the emotions flying through the house.

Carlisle took Bella by the shoulders, turning her to him. "Bells, I have some bad news," he started. "There's been...an accident."

She stared up at him. I knew this wasn't going to be good; I could feel her tension already.

"What happened, Carlisle?" she asked, breathing heavily.

"I was working in the ER today," he said, his eyes closing. He was hating this; I could see it, could hear it screaming in his mind. "Miss Gail was brought in to me. It was a drunk driver."

"No," she said, shaking her head. I could feel it, her shield pushed out around her. A chair next to her shot away about four feet.

"Bella, focus," I said, trying to calm her.

"Is she all right?" she asked, but her fists were clenched, and I knew that she knew the truth.

"I tried, Bells," Carlisle said. "I did everything I could, but she was seventy and not as healthy as you thought."

Jasper took a few steps, trying to calm her, but it was in vain.

"_No_!" she yelled, and her shield forced us all back; no one could touch her. She started backing into the yard, shaking her head. I could see her entire tiny body shake with emotion.

"Bella, love," I said, trying to get to her, but there was no way I could come close.

"Bells," Jasper said, trying the same thing, the calm emanating from him, but it wasn't going anywhere near her.

"Baby, please," I begged. "Let me in."

She just kept shaking, her fists clenched. She turned around like she was looking for an escape and ran – fast.

I followed her with ease but still couldn't touch her. "Bella, stop, please," I begged.

She did, turning to me. The pain in her face broke my heart for her. "It's not fair," she said, shaking her head.

"Focus, Bella," I said, trying to touch her. "Let me in."

"I can't," she said through gritted teeth. "I just...I need...I want to fucking break something!" she yelled.

"Do it, then," I said. "If it will help you, love, do it."

I don't think she had ever put her strength to the test, but when she ripped up the closest tree, my mouth fell open. It shattered as she threw it into another tree, taking that one down. She stood there, breathing heavily, her chest heaving. "It's not fair," she whispered almost to herself.

"I know, baby," I said, trying to comfort her as best I could from so far away from her. "It's your first loss. I'm so sorry, love."

She looked up at me, taking in my words. "Edward," she said so sadly, and I knew the instant that she had let her shield down. She ran to me, and I caught her, wrapping her up in my arms.

"Oh, love," I said, rubbing her back. "I'm really sorry."

I sat down with her on a rock and let her cry. There was nothing I could do but let her get it out. I swayed her back and forth, squeezing her close and rubbing her back.

"This was what I tried to tell you about, love," I said, kissing her head. "I never wanted this for you." My heart was breaking for her.

She gasped, pulling back to look at me. "She would have died anyway, Edward," she said quietly. "I'm sad, but I don't have regrets." She was almost angry, but I saw her reel it in. She was accepting of what had just happened.

"Okay, baby, I didn't mean it that way," I said, looking at her sad face. "It just hurts me when you're hurting."

She put her forehead to my cheek, playing with my ring. "I'll miss her. She was so sweet, nothing should have hurt her," she said softly. "Promise me that I never find out the driver's name. I'll kill him." She said it so forcefully that it shocked me.

"I would promise, love, but you don't have to. They didn't make it, either," I said. "You know, it's okay to be mad. It's okay to be angry with someone's stupid actions."

"I know," she said, tucking my hand under her chin. "Thank you for being here," she sighed.

I just kissed her head and held her. She was so quiet for so long, I would have sworn she was asleep...though it was impossible. I rocked her until she looked up at me.

"I'm okay now," she said, smiling softly. "I'm sorry I lost it."

I nodded, kissing her sweet lips quickly. "You want to go back?" I asked, pulling back to look at her. I could see her face was almost back to the calm it was.

She nodded but didn't move from my lap.

"You want me to carry you?" I asked, smiling.

She snickered, nodding into my shoulder.

I chuckled in response.

I walked at a human pace, carrying her back. I savored her breath on my neck, her fingers playing with my hair. I was taking my time, giving her the chance to relax and accept it. Her breathing was calm when we reached the house.

"Baby, you can put me down now," she said, smiling against my neck.

"What if I don't want to?" I teased, tickling her, and she squirmed out of my arms.

Carlisle met us outside, his smile warm as he looked at my angel. _Is she okay? _his thoughts asked me.

I nodded, kissing the top of her head.

_Should I say any more?_

I shook my head no.

I heard Emmett's mind before he opened the door. He was so sad for her that he was trying to find anything to get her mind off of it. He slammed the door open. "Bells, quick!" his voice boomed. "That punk's back online, kickin' Jasper's ass on Call of Duty."

She snorted, shaking her head at him. "Okay, I'll bail him out in a moment."

Emmett nodded, smiling, and then went back inside. My brothers were giving her exactly what she needed – a break...a chance to take her frustrations out on something harmless.

Bella turned to Carlisle. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to freak out. I'm glad you were with her." Her breath hitched again. She had really liked the old woman. "Please tell me she didn't suffer." Her eyes desperately searched his.

"She never woke, Bells, and don't apologize," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's me that should be sorry. I know you loved her."

Bella nodded, looking down and shaking her head. "I did," she sighed, leaning into me.

I couldn't help but want to shut the world out for her. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Bells!" Emmett yelled from inside the house.

She snorted again, rolling her eyes up to mine. "I'd better go help them save the world." She kissed me on the lips and Carlisle on the cheek, walking into the house as she said, "Love you both."

After hours of yelling and arguing with my brothers, she was better. Esme pulled her aside and asked if she wanted to do anything for Miss Gail, like flowers, but all Bella would say was, "Miss Gail would hate it if we sent flowers. She would tell you that they are a waste, considering they just wilt."

Esme snickered, her mind agreeing with the old woman, and kissed Bella on the cheek.

Carlisle called me into his office and asked, "Son, how did you know what to expect? How did you know to bring her outside?"

I sat down in the chair in front of him. "It happened while we were away," I said, thinking about the night of the storm. "If she's out of control, so is her shield. She wasn't able to let me near her; she shook the boat with it," I said, smiling at the shock on his face, watching as his eyebrows disappeared into his hair. "It takes her a moment, but she always manages to settle down."

"What happened?" he asked. "What upset her there?"

"She wasn't really upset," I said, smirking. "There was a storm. It was..._intense_."

Carlisle chuckled, shaking his head. "Hmm," he said. His thoughts were a jumble of theories. "Maybe we can work on that."

"That's up to her," I said. "She can block Jasper completely now, so if you try it, it will be an emotional roller coaster for her. I think it'll come in time. We've pushed with everything else, but this, I think...time."

"Okay, son," he said, sitting back in his chair. _I wonder if she blocked Jasper the night they returned._ His thoughts hit me, causing a laugh from me.

"Yes, she did," I said, chuckling. "Well, mostly." I shrugged.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"Damn it, Emmett," Rose yelled.

"What?" he asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"I need a bigger box than that!" She laughed sarcastically, holding an armful of books.

Alice and I snickered, seeing the small box he was holding out to her.

"Go down to the garage and bring me a few of the biggest ones you can find, okay?" she asked, trying to keep her temper.

"Okay, Rosie," he said, leaving us to our giggles.

"Is that his full name? Dammit Emmett?" I asked, laughing. "I must call him that at least once a day."

I heard Edward and Jasper laugh in the hallway. Alice laughed with me, nodding.

Rose snorted. "It might be. If not, we need to change it."

"It would work. I mean, he answers to it," I said, shrugging.

They laughed again, getting back to the bookcase in Alice's room.

Alice went to set a box down by her door, when she stopped, gasped, and turned to look at me. She dropped the box and ran over to me and Rose, grabbing our hands. "Shield, Bells, please!" she said so quietly, we barely heard her.

I pulled my shield around us, and she tiptoed out of the room to the top of the stairs, dragging us with her. She made us sit down, and Rose and I were looking at her like she had lost her mind...until I heard the boys laugh.

We carefully looked down, and they were all in the living room. Edward had his new guitar on his lap, adjusting strings and the amp. He was sitting on the piano bench. Jasper was sitting in a chair beside him with Edward's acoustic guitar. Emmett was pulling the ottoman up to them, the empty box still in his hands, his mission to the garage completely forgotten.

"Come on, Jazz," Emmett said. "You _have _to remember that one."

"Okay, let me see..."

Jasper picked at the guitar and started with a song I knew at once. Emmett had downloaded it. I watched Edward as he smiled, watching his brother and resting his arms on his own guitar. Jasper played light and perfect. I couldn't imagine why he would have ever stopped.

_I close my eyes  
Only for a moment and moment's gone  
All my dreams  
Passed before my eyes with curiosity_

_Dust in the wind  
All they are is dust in the wind._

When the next line came, we all gasped together at the sound of all three of them harmonizing.

_Same old song  
Just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do  
Crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see_

_Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind_

They didn't sing the whole thing, but we were stuck. Alice was mesmerized, and Rose was just shaking her head.

"Okay, Ed," Jasper said, smiling. "Let's do the one for Em."

Edward nodded, smiling. He reached down and flipped a switch on the amp, testing the sound and tuning the guitar.

Emmett was smiling, giving them a beat with the box in his hands..._thump, thump-thump_. Jasper started to pick out a song, and I heard Rose groan softly. Jasper led the song off, singing.

_It's all the same, only the names will change  
Every day it seems we're wasting away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
I'd drive all night just to get back home_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive_

It was really amazing to watch them. I don't know if they knew we were there. If they did, Edward wouldn't have cared. I just didn't want Alice to miss this with Jasper. He was truly talented. It was different than Edward, who played with emotion and passion. Jasper was technically perfect, sounding just like the original song.

_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're alone all you do is think_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive  
Wanted (wanted) dead or alive_

The echo, the harmony, was Emmett. He was right on cue, smiling the whole time.

Edward and Jasper were watching each other, and Jasper smiled. "Ready, Ed?" He sang one last line. "_Oh alive..."_

Edward nodded, smiling.

The guitar solo made my breath come out in a rush. He was beautiful, his arms flexing, his eyes closed. He would smile to himself and watch his fingering. He would do this thing when the note had to waver and bend the strings; it was strangely erotic to me. His whole body worked with the solo. He was fucking stunning.

"Jesus," I breathed.

Alice nodded beside me.

"Holy hell! That is the fucking sexiest thing I have ever seen," Rose said almost too quietly in my ear. "They sound and look so good."

Alice and I turned to her and nodded. We both looked like deer in headlights.

_I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back  
I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all_

Jasper was still leading the singing, and Emmett was still the harmony – Rose and Alice were losing it. The song ended, and they all laughed with each other, giving fist bumps. Edward clapped Jasper on his shoulder, laughing.

Emmett was like a kid, begging for one more. "Okay, okay. Jasper, do Edward's old theme song!"

Jasper and Emmett shared a laugh, and I watched Edward just shake his head, smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. I suddenly wanted him to stop.

"Well, Ed...you'll have to take the piano on that one," Jasper said, looking over at him. "Em, you can sing with me."

Emmett nodded like a fool.

I watched Edward hesitate for a moment, but then he set his guitar on its stand. He turned to the piano and lifted the cover over the keys. When he played, my heart broke for him. I knew why he'd hesitated.

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
You been out ridin' fences for so long now  
Oh, you're a hard one  
I know that you got your reasons  
These things that are pleasin' you  
Can hurt you somehow_

Jasper's voice was beautiful, sorrowful. The words were killing me, and Edward's playing was so sad.

_Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy  
She'll beat you if she's able  
You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet_

_Now it seems to me, some fine things  
Have been laid upon your table  
But you only want the ones that you can't get_

I imagine that at one point, this was a joke among them and that they totally meant no harm. Edward had been alone for so long that it was accepted in the family. Even Edward himself had accepted it. But the last time he was alone, he was sad and missing me.

_Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger  
Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home  
And freedom, oh freedom, well that's just some people talkin'  
Your prison is walking through this world all alone_

I groaned sadly at the last line, shaking my head. They shouldn't have made him do this. His first night back with me, he'd said that he'd stayed away from me, taking it as punishment for what he was. Alice put her head on my shoulder.

_Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?  
The sky won't snow, and the sun won't shine  
It's hard to tell the night time from the day  
You're losin' all your highs and lows  
Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?_

As beautiful as the song was – and it was so pretty – I knew what music had done to me when he was gone. It was stabbing and hurtful. A constant reminder of what you didn't have, what you so desperately wanted, needed.

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
Come down from your fences, open the gate  
It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you  
You better let somebody love you, before it's too late_

As the last few notes left Edward's fingers, I knew he was hurting. He shut the keyboard cover and stood up.

"Yo, Ed," Emmett started, but Edward just shook his head.

"Edward?" Jasper asked, looking up at him, but Edward kept walking toward the stairs. Jasper looked up and saw me, and I just shook my head sadly at him, willing Edward to me. Jasper nodded, looking down at the guitar in his hands.

Edward was at the foot of the stairs when he saw me.

"Uh oh," I said sadly, standing.

Alice looked up at me; her eyes were so sad. Rose squeezed my hand.

Edward made his way up the stairs; his face was broken, sad.

_Come here, baby,_ I thought to him.

He walked into my arms, and his body was trembling. He picked me up, burying his face on my shoulder, not saying anything.

_Bedroom, love, _I thought softly.

He walked us into the bedroom, my legs wrapped around him. He needed to know I was here. That we were here together. He sat on the couch, and I stayed in his lap. His face was still hidden on my shoulder, his breathing deep, taking me in.

I ran my fingers through his hair, my own face at his neck. "Oh, baby," I said softly. "I love you so much. Did you know that?"

He didn't answer; he didn't need to.

"I'm right here, love. I'm not going anywhere."

His whole body trembled with that statement, and I pulled him closer. The night we'd gone to karaoke, he'd told me he had his own song issues. I hadn't really given it much thought until now. He was always so strong that I didn't see what leaving me had done to him until this very moment. He was completely shutting down.

"It's just a song, Edward," I said, kissing his ear. "We both know it doesn't change anything...it doesn't mean anything. We're together now. The past is over."

His grip on me didn't lessen. He was holding onto me like he felt I would slip away.

"You're not alone anymore, baby. Never again. Do you hear me? No one can tear us apart." I kept running my fingers through his hair, while my other hand rubbed his back.

Finally, he nodded against my shoulder.

"I love you. I'm sorry about the song," I whispered. "But I understand, baby, I really do," I said, feeling him nod slightly.

"Hey," I said, taking his face in my hands. "Let me see your handsome face." I pulled his face from my shoulder. His eyes were still sad and a little dark. "I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere," I said, meeting his eyes. "You can't make me."

I reached over to the stereo, pulling up a playlist on my ipod. It was time to get the song he'd just played out of his head. "You listen to this; you feel me with you, Edward," I said, resting my forehead to his. "It Feels Like Home" by Chantal Krevuziak started to play. It was sweet and soothing and everything I wanted him to hear, but Edward wouldn't tear his eyes from me.

"Quit looking at me like you got first prize. You got second," I teased, kissing his forehead. "I won first."

I saw his mouth twitch up just slightly. I kissed his head again and then his nose. "I love you, baby, so much," I whispered, kissing his jaw. "Nothing can take me away from you, love. Nothing," I said between kisses to his face. "You're mine."

The song was making me want him, making me want to take the sadness from him and toss it away. Reaching down, pulled my shirt off and then my bra. I lifted his shirt up, and he let me remove it. Running my hands over his skin, I watched him watch me.

"I'm going to shut out the world, love," I said, smiling. I dropped my shield, opening my mind to him. _It's only me and you, baby. Nothing else matters._

When my lips met his, he snapped, crushing me to him. His tongue assaulted mine, but I didn't care. As long as he needed me, I would let him do whatever he wanted. The sounds he was making were desperate and sorrowful.

"I didn't want to leave you," he said so quietly against my jaw. "I didn't want to be alone."

"I know, baby," I said, my hands softly rubbing down from his shoulders to his strong arms. "You're not alone." I linked his fingers with mine, kissing him fiercely, grinding my hips against his.

"I love you too much, Bella." His voice broke on my name.

My mind was open to him. I showed him everything I was feeling...everything I had ever felt in his presence. I showed him Valentine's Day and the night we went dancing with his family. I showed him our wedding and honeymoon. All that I showed him was love and happiness.

I found myself pinned underneath him, my shorts removed from me. I tore his jeans off in one quick tug.

"I need you, love, please," he said, searching my eyes.

I wrapped my hand around his arousal, causing a hiss through his teeth. I guided him to me, positioning him at my entrance. "I told you, any time, any place," I said, looking him in the eyes.

He thrust into me, his head falling to my shoulder and my fingers digging into his ass.

"Let it go, baby," I groaned. "Get rid of it."

He used the arm of the sofa behind my head for leverage, his arms flexing with every thrust. I wrapped one leg around his hip and the other on the floor, opening myself more for him. The feeling of him sliding in deeper was intense. I moaned, my head falling back.

Edward's lips were on my neck, licking and sucking at my flesh. My mind was consumed with the feel of him, and he was reading every thought. Everything that he saw, he did over and over to see it in my mind again. I came shuddering around him, but he didn't stop.

He crashed his lips into mine possessively.

_Who am I, Edward?_ I thought to him.

"Bella," he whispered against my lips.

"Who am I?" I asked again, aloud this time.

"My love, my life," he said, gasping as I bit his neck when his head was thrown back.

"No! _Who_ am I?" I growled, pulling his face to mine, kissing him savagely.

"My wife!" he growled, coming harder than I had ever seen. He collapsed on top of me, his head buried in the crook of my shoulder. "Oh, God, Bella," he gasped against my skin, breathing heavy. "I'm sorry," he said. "That felt so close...just like when I left."

I kissed his cheek. "I know, baby. I saw that. I've been there, remember?"

He nodded, picking up his head to look at me. "Yes," he said, brushing my hair from my face.

"I don't think they meant anything by it, love," I told him softly. "I imagine it was funny at one point. They just didn't know what it would mean now." I looked at him – searching for what, I didn't know.

"I know," he said, sighing.

"Baby, will you promise me something?" I asked, kissing his head and his nose. "The next time...just say no. Okay? I don't want to see you in that much pain again. Ever."

Edward looked at me for a moment, lightly touching my face. His face was a mix of love and sadness. He nodded. "I promise, love."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, tilting my head.

He didn't say anything for a few moments, and I thought he wasn't going to say anything at all. I let him be...giving him whatever he wanted.

"That song is from the seventies," he said quietly, and I nodded. "It didn't bother me then, really. I was alone; it was who I was." He shrugged it off in a very non-Edward sort of way. I reached up and smoothed his brow. "But...I heard it one time...while we were apart." His eyes closed. "I hated it. I hated that I was by myself, that I didn't have you. That I had given up on us. Before I knew it, I was making my way back here. You were pulling me to you, and you didn't even know it."

"And now I have you," I said, kissing his lips softly. "Maybe we can find the silver lining in that song after all..." I deepened the kiss, feeling his lips twitch up in a half-smile. We kissed softly for a long time, just being together, wrapped up in one another. "I love you, baby," I said against his lips.

"I love you, my Bella," he said in return, resting his head on my shoulder. He played with my hair, twirling it in his fingers. "How much did you guys watch?" he asked, smiling up at me.

I giggled, shaking my head. "All of it...and you guys sounded _really _good," I told him, snickering. "You guys have no idea what it does to us..." I laughed, thinking about Alice's and Rose's reactions. "You really have to do it more often. Next time, I'll pick the playlist for your jam session."

"Anything, love," he said, shaking his head at me and smiling. "Jam session?" he asked, chuckling.

"Yup," I said, popping the "p" and kissing him. "Roll over," I said, and he did, taking me with him. I settled on top of him, kissing his chest. "I don't feel like packing anymore. I think I'm going to keep you for the rest of the day."

"As always, love," he said, wrapping his arms around me, "I am your prisoner."

I laughed, burying my face in his neck.


	33. Chapter 33

**All songs can be found on my blog: drotuno. blogspot. com (without spaces) and as always...SM owns everything.**

* * *

CHAPTER 33

**BELLA**

Alice and I were finished with the packing of the kitchen. Since no one used it anymore, it was fine to get it completely packed up and ready to go.

We were in the living room, sitting on either end of the sofa, mirror opposites of each other with our legs tucked up. I was reading Edward's journal, which had taken the place of any of my favorite books. Hearing his thoughts from the moment we'd met helped to explain so many of his actions later on down the line. He had started out bitter, slowly transitioning into something close to who I was married to. I had never realized, and he had never told me, that Alice had been the one to point out to him that he was in love with me.

Alice was flipping through swatches of fabric and sketching out clothing designs. We were silent, but content. It helped that the house was pretty quiet. Emmett and Rose had decided to take off for a few days, just the two of them. Carlisle was pulling doubles at the hospital, stating that they hadn't hired his replacement as of yet and he was needed to fill in. Esme was in New Hampshire, overseeing the final decorations of our new home.

This just left the four of us in the house for most of the time. Without Emmett and Rose, we realized that we were pretty quiet people. Don't get me wrong, Alice could chatter away like a monkey in a tree, but there were times when she was just happy to _be_.

I felt a familiar kiss to my head, and I looked up to see Edward watching us. "You two were so quiet, I had to make sure you were still here," he snickered, kissing my lips that I'd puckered for him.

"We can be loud if you want, right, Ali?" I asked, looking at her on the other end of the couch.

"Oh, sure..." she said, sliding down next to me. "You know what I was thinking? I was thinking we should all go out before we move...you know, pool or dancing or bowling. And we should invite the wolves and Charlie and Sue...maybe even Lauren and Mike...gotta check up on _that_ situation..." She trailed off, looking up at Edward. He was just shaking his head. Her words were tumbling out of her at mach speed.

I was laughing, shaking my head. "Oh, yeah," I said, looking at her. "I really want to know that story."

"Absolutely," she squealed. "I mean...how does that friends with benefits thing work, anyway? Wouldn't someone get angry eventually? Like, what if Mike met someone? Lauren's likely to go all _Fatal Attraction_ on his ass."

"Really, you think so?" I asked, laughing. "Do you think she'd boil bunnies?"

"I'm not sure," she said, laughing. "I wouldn't put it past her, though."

Edward turned around to sit down on the piano bench, and I gave her a fist bump, snickering. He looked over at us, smiling. "Sorry I said anything," he told us, laughing.

Alice and I both laughed, and she slid back down to her end again. I lay down, my head resting on the arm rest, my knees bent, and my feet flat on the couch. I dove back into the journal. I was reading his side of the day he started talking to me again. It was after the accident with the van and the day that three guys asked me to the damn dance that was supposed to have been ladies' choice.

I snorted, reading his restraint on throwing Mike Newton up against the wall, simply to hear his bones break, just at the moment that he was working up the courage to ask me out. I looked up to see Edward watching me, an eyebrow raised.

_Could your thoughts on Mike Newton get any meaner, love? _I thought to him, snickering.

The smile that crossed his face as he slowly shook his head was stunning. It was unapologetic and full of pride. I snickered at him and went back to reading.

As I read, I listened to Edward pick out a light song on the guitar. It didn't sound familiar, but he always had a tendency to make things his own. It also wouldn't surprise me if he was making it up on the spot because the notes sounded just that good.

I read past our first lunch together, shaking my head at his lovesick ways but his inner struggle...always the monster. I rolled my eyes to myself when he wondered over and over if _I _found _him_ physically attractive. It was absurd to even pose the question. I was stunned into silence most of the time I was with him back then; he'd never even considered his looks as the cause.

But as I read on, I realized that just because he knew others saw him that way...with me, he was vulnerable. The one person he wanted to find him attractive was the one he was unsure of himself with. I held everything about him in my hands, and I didn't even know it. Now, we were a perfect blend of give and take.

Jasper walked into the room, kissing Alice on the head and ruffling my hair. I watched as he silently posed a question to Edward, and they shared a laugh. I watched the two of them for a moment.

Jasper was slowly becoming one of my closest friends; he felt like a real brother. We could sit and play video games, laughing loudly, or we could talk quietly.

When Edward had gotten upset about the song, it had taken me hours to get him under control. I wasn't complaining; I was heartbroken for him. I'd known the feeling that songs could bring back.

A few days after that, Jasper went hunting with me, apologizing for the whole thing.

_I stopped him. "Oh, Jazz, you wouldn't have known," I said, sitting next to him. "It was the same concept as the night we were at the karaoke club. There are just songs that mean _too_ much, you know?"_

_Jasper nodded, saying, "I felt bad. I tried to help, but you were shielding him already. I hadn't seen him look like that since...well..."_

_"Yeah, I know," I said. "He said it felt the same, too. We're both so sensitive about that time, even now; with being married and happy, there are times we slip up."_

_"It's hard to get over that much hurt, that big of a mistake," Jasper said. "He's really oversensitive to it. I think it's because he was so _sure_ he was doing the right thing...and we came home to you being far from okay. His emotions were wild at the time...all over the place. He was happy with you, angry about what he'd let happen, guilty because he'd made the wrong decision, guiltier even more for losing time with you, nervous that you would just say 'fuck it' and toss him aside. Oh, Bella, and the lust," he said, laughing and shaking his head. "He drove me crazy with it."_

_I laughed, shaking my head. "Do me a favor, Jazz," I said, looking up at him. "If Edward wavers in any way about playing something, just let it go. I want you two to play...all the time. I love it, but you saw the result the other day... He was hesitant..."_

_"Sure thing, sis," he said, kissing the top of my head. "Only songs about rainbows and sunshine...got it."_

_I laughed, elbowing his ribs. "Oh, God, no... What are you? Kermit the Frog?" I stopped, looking at him. Jasper's head fell back laughing, and he leaned into me. I just shook my head._

I looked at the two of them now, picking out notes together.

Jasper asked, "Hey, Ed, do you know Rascal Flatts?" He plucked the strings a few times.

"Yeah, a little," Edward said, turning a knob on his guitar.

"How about 'What Hurts the Most'? It's a good song," Jasper said, and my stomach lurched.

I saw Alice flinch beside me, and we both said, "No, Jasper." Neither one of us bothered to look up.

"What? Why?" he asked, and I looked up at him.

"Sing it in your head, Jazz," I said, sitting up and raising my eyebrow at him. "Even just the first verse...go ahead."

I could see him singing it in his head. I couldn't even look at Edward, knowing that he could hear him.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

"Oh," Jasper said. "Okay," he continued, not to be deterred. "How about 'Broken Road'?"

"Definitely," Alice and I said in unison, causing a snicker from our boys.

"Sweet," Jasper said in a very Emmett-like way.

I looked up at him, smiling, and caught Edward looking at me.

His expression was sad, but I opened my mind. _That song is my problem, baby, sorry._

He tilted his head in an adorable way, mouthing _I love you_ to me.

_I love you, too, Edward. Now, play that sexy-ass guitar and stop worrying about me. _I snorted and added, _Watch your sister melt._

Edward laughed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Okay, what are we playing, Jasper?" he asked, turning on the amp and adjusting the settings.

"Well, how about 'Raining on Sunday' first, and then 'Broken Road' after," Jasper said, picking a few notes on the acoustic. Jasper's taste really did lean more toward country than Edward, but Edward took it all in stride. I could tell that playing music with his brother meant a lot.

I saw Alice's head shoot up, and I snorted.

"Shut it," she growled, shoving me over.

I was laughing at her, but she just smiled. The song must have meant something to the two of them, as I'd had heard her mention it before.

As they began the song, Alice scooted closer to me, laying her head in my lap with a faint moan. We watched the two of them sing about staying in bed on a rainy day. The mention of a rainy day brought back my honeymoon and the storm that we'd lost ourselves in, causing a shiver to run through me. To date, that was the most erotic thing we'd ever been through. Having not been able to stop ourselves, having taken each other right there on the beach, completely soaked and wrapped around one another, I'd never felt anything like it. And I wanted it again...bad. But ever since we'd returned home, the weather had played nice, just normal, misty Forks rain.

Alice looked up at me, and I just shook my head, playing with her hair.

They finished that song, and I caught Edward's eye, looking down at Alice, who hadn't bothered to sit up. I raised my eyebrow in an "I told you so" manner, and his mouth fell open slightly.

_And you thought it was just me, _I thought to him.

He nodded slowly. I just shook my head.

"Okay, Ed, trade with me," Jasper said. "'Broken Road'..." He set the acoustic on its stand, and Edward handed him the electric.

For a split second, I didn't like it, but when Edward turned to the piano, I lost my train of thought. Edward...piano...they just did things to my brain...

They did a wonderful job on it, harmonizing perfectly. It was a sweet song, and I realized that it meant something to both couples. Both boys meant what they were singing in this case. The line "I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you" came from them a little broken. Edward meant all the time he'd been alone, and Jasper meant all the time he'd spent in the south. They were so sweet when not influenced by Emmett.

Alice finally lost control. She'd been fighting it through the first song, but the second pushed her over the edge. A dry sob escaped her as she launched herself at Jasper. He barely had enough time to set the guitar down before he could catch her. He walked her slowly out of the room, carrying her and whispering things in her ear. I was glad that I wasn't the only one that could lose it.

I looked up at Edward, and he snorted. "Okay, I get it," he said, snickering.

I laughed and lay down on my stomach, propping myself up with a pillow and lifting my feet in the air. Edward stayed at the piano, playing one song after another as I settled back into his journal.

I was reading about the time just before the incident in Port Angeles. Hunting with Emmett was funny – his brother trying to convince him that the only way to keep going was to change me. Even funnier was Edward's constant worry about anything and everything that could possibly happen to this human girl – from bears wandering down the street to tornados.

When I realized that he had followed me the few days before Port Angeles, I groaned. He'd been in the woods next to Charlie's the day I was so frustrated, lying in the sun and trying anything and everything to take my mind off the beautiful boy I wanted to see so much. The frustration that I didn't understand at the time was that we were already attached and being apart was wrong for us. I couldn't understand the control he had over me.

"What is it, love?" he asked, his music stopping.

"Oh, I can't believe you were there, Edward," I groaned, shaking my head and putting in my hands. "That day on Charlie's lawn...when I was lying in the sun, reading...you were there?" I asked, looking up at him.

He was by my side in an instant, kneeling on the floor. "Yes, love, I'm sorry," he said, brushing my hair away from my face. "Are you mad?"

"No, no, it's just...do you want to know why I was frustrated?" I asked, looking up at his sweet face. He was still worried that I was upset.

"Yes, of course," he said, smiling slightly.

"I was frustrated because I couldn't see you...and I didn't understand why I wanted to so much," I said, looking up at him. "It seems we were going through the same thing at the same time. The story I was reading?" I asked, and he nodded. "The lead character's name was Edward, love. The next one...Edmund. I couldn't escape it." I snickered. "I was trying so hard to get you out of my head, but nothing ever worked. I think I was in love with you then but was fighting it."

"Too close," he whispered, realizing what I'd meant. He tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Yes, exactly," I said, laughing. "Stalker."

He laughed, kissing me. I reached up, not wanting the kiss to end. Reading all his feelings from the beginning was making me feel even closer to him. I took his bottom lip, sucking it in lightly. His tongue licked across my upper lip, and I opened my mouth to him, turning my head to allow the kiss to deepen. Edward's hand gently touched my face, his thumb rubbing my cheek.

His tongue twisted with mine and then ran along the roof of my mouth, causing a twinge deep within me. Edward had to be the only man who existed that could cause an orgasm just by kissing. I moaned, getting lost in him. I broke away with a mental, _Wow_, holding his forehead to mine by his neck.

"Lie with me, baby," I said, kissing his nose. "Port Angeles is coming up; I'm interested to see what you thought."

He smiled and nodded, kissing my forehead. I started to switch positions, but he said, "Don't move, love." He lay half on top of me, his back to the back of the couch. He rested his chin on my shoulder, his hand at my waist. He was going to read with me.

I smiled, tangling my legs with his. Turning back to the journal, I felt Edward move my hair and sweep it to the other side.

I disappeared back into his mind. I read how he'd panicked with the sun being out, trying to follow me, losing me at one point. I frowned at the anger that surged through him, fighting the urge to kill the men that had caught me alone on the street. It didn't surprise me that he would want to kill them. If he'd wanted to break Mike for asking me out, then men with darker intentions wouldn't stand a chance. I knew my Edward; it must have taken everything within him to not go back and rip the men to shreds.

I read how I'd tried to convince him that I was alive because of him, but he was certain that he was the instigator of fate, that he was bringing it all down on my head. I snickered when the waitress tried to give him her phone number and he ignored it. He had made himself "safe" for me, and he was attracting women left and right. He still continued to do so anywhere we went.

I felt Edward smile against my shoulder, kissing it lightly next to the strap of my tank top.

The conversation in the car on the way home from Port Angeles was something I would never forget. He'd hated that I knew the truth, hated it even more that I'd learned it from a sworn enemy. Absolutely couldn't understand why I just didn't care what he was...that he was it for me and that was that...vampire or not.

I shook my head, thinking about how I'd flirted with Jake way back then to get the information I'd wanted.

"What, love?" he asked, seeing my head shake.

"I wonder," I said, biting my lip, "if my problem with Jake began right there...using him, tricking him."

"He was fifteen, love," Edward said, rubbing my back. "How could you have known what would happen when he turned eighteen? I told you, he knew what he was doing to you the whole time."

I nodded and said, "I know, but he was a good boy until I came into his life." I sighed, turning the page.

"Bella," he said a little forcefully. "Please, never blame yourself for what he did to you. Please. You cannot be held responsible for someone else's actions."

Edward was right. I nodded again, feeling him relax a little next to me.

I never knew that Edward had set it up to capture the dangerous men I'd run into. That he had gone to Carlisle with his dilemma. He'd wanted to kill them but hadn't wanted to take another life, no matter how foul that life was – revenge wasn't justice. Sending Carlisle into the bar to set up their capture was brilliant and the smartest thing. I was really proud of him, keeping his internal pledge not to end another life.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Watching Bella read my journal was comforting and torturous. I loved that she couldn't get enough of it, that she hadn't been upset by any of my angry ramblings. I loved that she could give me insight on some of the things I'd always wondered.

What was torturous was that she saw herself as the problem when it came to Jacob. Although she allowed herself a strained relationship with the boy, I know that sometimes, she wasn't comfortable around him. I owed Jacob for Bella's life, but that didn't mean that what he had done to her while I was gone was forgiven. He had been selfish and cruel, using a control over her that only worked in her state of weakness. If he tried it now, she would tear him apart – a thought that made me smile.

As I watched her read – yes, I was watching her, not reading my own mundane words – the emotions she felt would flicker across her face. As she read about my struggle, my desire to rid the world of the scum that dared touch her on the streets of Port Angeles, a slight frown crossed her face. Her shield was up, but I would've loved to know what she was thinking. Was she upset at what the men had intended to do to her? Or was she upset at the anger that I had shown? As she read what Carlisle and I had done to ensure his capture, I saw her smile slightly. It looked like pride.

I chuckled, kissing her head as she rolled her eyes at my sneaking into her room without her knowledge. "I couldn't help it, love," I said, still snickering.

"You know what's funny, Edward?" she asked, turning her head to look at me. "This whole time I've been reading, you've called yourself everything under the sun, yet, you come into my room, hunt down a blanket, and cover me up because you thought I was cold. Baby, monsters don't do that."

I didn't know what to say to her.

"And you sat there, ironically considering that an angel made me just for you. I don't think you're far off – and don't you dare laugh about being my vampire angel! I've been calling you that for years." She lifted her eyebrow at me.

"Are you kidding?" I asked, laughing.

"No." Her tone was not joking.

I didn't press her for anything, but the fact that we'd thought the same thing did something deep inside me.

I glanced over the page she was on, a few phrases catching my eye. It was the first time I'd acknowledged her body and the effects it was having on me at that point. I may have been over a hundred, but I was all seventeen-year-old virgin when it came to thoughts of her. Everything that I'd ever seen in people's minds concerning lustful thoughts came at me from every angle when it came to her. I didn't even know what to make of it. I was terrified of the unknown and mortified at the thought of hurting her.

I looked down at her now, knowing I couldn't hurt her anymore, and I couldn't resist the urge to touch her. I reached up, my palm flat, and touched her head. I ran my hand down her spine, over her shirt to her bottom, cupping it. My eyes closed at the feel of her. My fingers followed the seam of her pants between her legs, and I heard her catch her breath.

"Edward," she breathed, "we should go upstairs... We aren't home alone."

I applied pressure to her center, eliciting another beautiful sound from her, and said, "Alice and Jasper are quite..._occupied _at the moment, and Carlisle's not due home for hours," I said, curling my fingers in and kissing her shoulder. I didn't want to rip the material, but she was pushing against me.

"Oh," she gasped, her head falling, my journal forgotten. "Jesus, baby, you sound like we're teenagers, trying to get away with something...God, that feels good," she moaned, her body trembling.

I couldn't help my smile. I loved the sounds she made. I loved that it was me that caused them. I never wanted them to end.

She turned her head to look at me. "Kiss me, Edward," she begged.

It wasn't an easy angle, but I couldn't deny her anything. With my fingers still rubbing between her legs, I met her lips. And just like with our first kiss, something I will never tire of, she snapped. Her mouth assaulted mine in a frenzy, her hips working with my hand. I could feel the heat of her on my hand; she was so wet, it was soaking through the pants that she was wearing.

She broke from my mouth, gasping, and I knew she was close. "More, baby, please," she begged. With one last circle of pressure, she came, my name rolling off her tongue like a prayer.

She started to roll over, and I said, "Stay on your stomach." My hand snaked up her shirt, pushing it up, revealing her soft, silken skin. She lifted up just slightly so I could take it off her. "I think I've totally neglected this side of you." I heard a short laugh from her. "We must make up for it, love," I said, running my flat palm over her skin.

I moved to straddle her thighs, bending down to kiss her shoulder and popping the clasp of her bra before removing it. Her skin was perfect, smooth. With both my hands, I rubbed her back, feeling her shudder under me.

I planted my hands on either side of her head, leaning down and swirling my tongue down her spine. When I reached the waistband of her pants, I gripped the sides and pulled down, groaning when I realized that she wasn't wearing underwear.

"Now you know how I feel, baby," she said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

I smiled against her skin, kissing and licking her hips just above her bottom. When my teeth lightly grazed each cheek, she growled softly.

"Edward, please," she begged.

I stood up, stripping faster than I ever had before. I crawled back up her body, kissing her shoulder again. Her hips rose up to meet mine, and I entered her swiftly, both of us groaning. Bracing myself on one arm, I moved my journal, linking my fingers with hers.

"Do you have any idea, love, how bad I wanted you back then? To take you just like this?" I asked, feeling her body tremble.

"Oh, God, tell me," she said. "I need to hear it."

There wasn't a part of us that wasn't touching, that wasn't connected, and I still wasn't close enough. Between open-mouthed kisses to her shoulder and neck, I said, "A hundred years, baby, of elicit thoughts, porn movies...and I wanted none of it until you," I said, dragging my tongue from her neck to her upper arm, sucking on her skin. "Suddenly, I wanted it all."

She whmpered, squeezing around me.

"I didn't know, love," I said, gripping her hip and angling it up for me. "I didn't know how good it could be, how fucking perfect this felt." My tongue traced around her shoulder blade.

"Fuck," she growled into the couch, her body bucking under mine. She came hard under me, her sweet release and my name on her lips, pulling me with her.

She sat up, looking at me with an unreadable expression. She pushed me back against the couch, straddling my thighs. "I'm not done with you yet," she said, a slight smile on her face. She put her elbows on my shoulders, gripping my hair. Her kiss was fierce, taking my bottom lip into her mouth and swirling her tongue over it. Her mouth never broke from mine as she lifted her hips. I guided her down over me, and she groaned, breaking from my mouth and resting her forehead on mine. "You feel so good, baby," she said, her thighs gripping me as she slid up and down.

"Tell me, love," I said, my eyes rolling back as she slipped down over me, our skin gliding against each other. We were so close to each other that I could taste her breath in my mouth, our lips hovering so close but never touching.

Her little body trembled, trying to pull me closer, "You feel like...oh, God," she said, her head falling back, "sin and heaven at the same time. Why can't I get enough of you?"

"I know. I can't, either," I breathed against the soft spot behind her ear. I licked and sucked the spot, and she cried out my name. My hand was cupping her breast, pinching her nipple lightly.

"I have to have you to live, baby," she said, burying her face in my neck. "I can't be without your taste." She sucked in my earlobe, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. "Your smell, your voice, your cock." She groaned. "All of you...it drives me crazy," she said, and I could feel her walls around me start to quiver.

"I'm yours, baby, all of me," I breathed, my head against her shoulder and hers on mine. "Come for me, love, all over me," I begged, kissing her neck. "You're so close, I can feel it."

I could feel her tremble inside and out. I looked at my angel, my wife above me, and knew that this need between us would never be sated, never be quenched.

"Edward," she groaned, straining against me, trying to pull me closer. She bucked into me hard; her breath at my neck was coming out in short bursts. Her walls clenched around me, and I gripped her hips as I couldn't hold back anymore.

We stayed, holding on to one another for a few minutes as we tried to get our breathing back to normal. I rubbed her back, and she twirled her fingers through my hair.

"Baby?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"When we move, when we'e in school, are we going as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" she asked.

"Of course, love. Why do you ask?" I kissed her forehead.

"Because I know we have to change eventually. I just didn't want to yet," she said, kissing my neck.

"No, love," I said, pulling her back to look in her eyes. God, I loved that they were still the same deep brown pools. "We do have to change in the future, but I want to go to college with my wife."

"Good," she said, sighing. She rested her forehead against mine, lifting once to kiss it. "Although, going back to high school as Bella Swan and Edward Cullen might prove interesting." She giggled.

I chuckled at her, thinking she was probably right. "Hmm," I mused. "Does that mean we can make out under the bleachers?" I asked, snickering.

"Oh, God," she said, laughing. "I hope so."

~oOo~

**BELLA**

**A: So, what's the deal?**

I looked down at my phone, reading Anna's text.

**B: I don't know yet. Hang on!**

Edward chuckled behind me. I was sitting on his lap on the floor. The entire family was in the living room, trying to get organized for the move. For the first time ever, I actually felt sorry for Carlisle. There were so many of us, with such a wide range of personalities, that keeping us in order and happy was a huge challenge.

"Okay, guys," Carlisle said. "I know about Edward and Bella, but the rest of you are all attending classes, right? Em? Rose?"

"Hell, yeah!" Emmett laughed. "Someone's got to watch over the newbie," he said, looking at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him, causing Edward and Esme to start snickering.

"I'm sure Bella will be fine, Emmett," Carlisle sighed, shaking his head at us. "Jasper, are you sure?"

Jasper nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." He looked up at me and winked.

Alice nodded to Carlisle before he could ask her the question.

"Okay, so here's the deal," he said. "Emmett, Rose...you'll be sophomore transfers from UW. Alice, Edward, Jasper, Bella...you'll be freshmen, of course." We all nodded. "We leave in a week – actually, six days. Classes start the next Monday. Okay, any questions about school?" he asked. When no one said anything, he continued. "Moving day...the truck will be loaded and leaving two days before we will in order for it to arrive the same day we do. Whatever cars aren't being driven need to be taken tomorrow and put on a transport. How many cars are being shipped?" he asked, looking at Edward.

"Alice and Jasper are driving Bella's car; any last-minute packing can go in there. Bella and I will drive the Vanquish, and we're shipping the Volvo," he said.

"Of course he's driving the Vanquish," Emmett said, rolling his eyes. "The race is on, bro!" They shared a fist bump as the girls all shook their heads. "Eddie, we'll put the Jeep in, too. We'll follow you tomorrow."

I felt Edward nod behind me.

"All right, is there anything else?" Carlisle asked the room.

"Yes," Esme said. "Bella, my love, when are you going to see Charlie?"

Edward's arms tightened around me. They'd all been worried about me when it came to leaving Charlie. "Today," I said. "The guys are coming with me to load up the last of my stuff."

"You're inviting him to the going away party, right, Bells?" Alice asked.

"Yes, but I don't know what we're doing," I said. "Anna's been pestering me for two days." I held up my phone. "Everyone wants to know."

"Well, we'd better figure that out while we're all here," Carlisle said.

"How about a party here?" Emmett blurted out.

"We're all packed, Emmett!" Rose snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yeah," he said softly.

I just snorted, shaking my head and feeling Edward's laugh on my shoulder.

"Dancing?" Alice added.

"Oh, I know!" Emmett said, recovering. "It's payback time. I wanna play pool." He grinned evilly at the girls.

"Hmm," Jasper mused. "Yeah, we'll totally take them this time."

Edward chuckled, giving him a fist bump.

"Good luck with that," I said. "Let me know how it works out for you." I rolled my eyes, giving a giggling Alice a high five.

"Trash talk, love?" Edward asked, tickling me.

I laughed, wriggling on his lap.

"Okay, then, how about the Blue Moon?" Rose asked, smiling. "The boys can _try_ to win back their dignity, and there's dancing, too. Plus, it's big enough to invite everyone."

"Oh, perfect!" Alice squealed, clapping.

"Yeah, that works," I said, snickering. "I've won there, too." I laughed as Esme high-fived Rose, and the guys all groaned.

"Damn, Bella, the first time was a fluke!" Jasper said, laughing.

"Yeah, Alice tricked us," Emmett grumbled with a pout.

"Oh! Let me get this straight," I said, laughing. "You lost to the _human_ because Alice kept a secret? Can your fragile minds not handle a surprise?"

"Right...no, wait!" Emmett sputtered.

"_Or..._" I paused. "Is it because you couldn't _cheat_?" I asked, turning around to look at Edward, who was had quite an innocent expression on his face.

"Exactly!" Alice and Rose said together.

"Oh, boy," Esme sighed, shaking her head.'

Carlisle was chuckling at all of us.

I looked at Alice, shielding her and deciding to let them try to cheat. She laughed, clapping her hands, and said, "Oh, _hell_, yes!"

I laughed and said, "Okay, love—" turning to look at him "—bring your worst."

"Oh, it's on, Bells!" Emmett said, laughing.

I felt Edward laugh and kiss the back of my head. "Oh, love," he said, chuckling, "you've done it now."

~oOo~

We pulled into Charlie's driveway, Jasper and Emmett piling out of the Jeep and Edward and me out of my car.

Charlie met us at the door, smiling. "Bells, boys! How are you?"

"Good, Charlie, and you?" Edward asked, smiling back at him.

"Hey, Charlie," Emmett said, patting him on the back and walking into the house.

"Emmett..." he greeted before turning back to me. "I'm good, son. Bells, your boxes are where you left them. Your mom sent one to you, too."

"Really?" I asked, smiling. "I don't remember leaving anything with her."

"Well, I don't know. I didn't open it, but it's upstairs in your room," he said, laughing as I took off upstairs, careful not to go too fast.

The box was sitting on my bed. It was about the size of a microwave. Running to it, I ripped it open. My mom had sent old photo albums and a few old things from my room in Phoenix.

I snatched up the box, smiling and shaking my head, and then took it back downstairs. "Here," I said, handing Edward the top album. "Have a laugh on me." I snickered.

He immediately opened it and started flipping through it, his brothers on either side of him.

"God, Bella," Edward said, laughing. "There's not a picture in here without you wearing some bandage of some sort."

Emmett and Jasper chuckled.

"Shut it!" I said, laughing, still looking through the box as I sat down next to Charlie.

"What did she send you?" he asked, looking in.

"More pictures," I said, pulling out two more albums, "some old CDs... Oh, look, baby, _Pretty Woman_," I said, laughing at the boys cracking up. "Hmm, my old school uniform. Wonder what that's about..." I mused, pulling out a short, blue plaid skirt.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's head snap up.

I raised an eyebrow at him. _Oh ho! _I thought to him. _Tell me you don't have the Catholic school girl fantasy, love!_ I was laughing at him.

His eyes were wide, a smirk on his face.

"It's actually not bad," I said, egging him on. "You know, I bet Alice could put something with this." I was biting my lip, trying not to laugh and watching his eyes darken. "Maybe for the going away party. Playing pool in _this_ would be much more comfortable than jeans."

I hear a growl just low enough that Charlie couldn't hear it. For the first time in ages, I saw Edward pinch the bridge of his nose, trying to get himself together. Jasper was cracking up, hitting Emmett to get his attention from my pictures.

"What going away party, Bells?" Charlie asked, taking my attention from torturing Edward.

I put the skirt back in the box with one quick wink to my husband and said, "It's this weekend, Dad. Can you come? It's at the Blue Moon in Port Angeles."

"Oh, Bells," he said, shaking his head. "I wish I'd known. Going to Seattle this weekend," he mumbled. He was forty shades of red.

"Dad, why are you blushing?" I asked, giggling. "Oh! You're getting married this weekend!" I squealed, sounding like Alice.

He nodded, smiling.

"Way to go, Charlie," Emmett and Jasper said, shaking his hand.

"Congratulations, Charlie," Edward said, smiling and winking at me.

"Oh, Dad," I said, hugging him. "I'm so happy for you. That's the only thing that you would be allowed to miss our party for!"

Charlie sputtered about some details, but not much. I respected his privacy, knowing he hated the attention.

Time with Charlie flew. The guys had more than their share of fun, looking through my old photo albums and making fun of my awkward phases; phases, not phase, because it seemed like I had more than one – knobby knees, with scabs, course; frizzy hair from when Renee insisted on a perm; missing teeth. It was horrendous, but they were loving it. They kept trading the albums with each other over and over.

Dad and I went into the kitchen and sat down at our old table. "Dad, do you need to eat?" I asked, looking at the kitchen.

"No, Bells," he said, smiling. "I'm fine. I'm going to Sue's later, but thanks. I can't have you cook the last time I see you." Those words hit my heart like a stab. "Are you all set for school?" he asked, seeing my face and changing the subject.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "We're all set. It starts in two weeks or something like that."

"Bells," he said, looking at his hands, "I don't know if I could get any prouder of you. You've turned out a beautiful woman, married, happy...going to college..." His voice trailed off.

"Thanks, Dad," I said, trying to fight the sob that was building up in me.

"Bells!" Emmett laughed from the living room. "Who's this freckle-faced, orange-haired kid?"

I snorted, shaking my head. I loved Emmett. He always knew when I needed him. "That's Scotty, Emmett. My best friend in third grade. Don't make fun of him," I called over my shoulder. "He got a black eye from me once."

"What for?" Jasper asked, laughing.

"Damn, poor kid," Edward said, snickering.

Charlie was laughing silently, shaking his head.

I sighed and said, "I can't believe I'm having this conversation... He got the black eye because...he tried to kiss me."

I closed my eyes at the laughter that exploded from the other room.

I looked up at Charlie, and he said, "I taught you well, Bells." He was snickering and shaking his head.

"I wonder if I can leave them behind with you," I said, laughing and pointing toward the living room.

"Not a chance," he said, shaking his head.

"Damn," I groaned with a laugh. "I'm never going to hear the end of this."

Eventually, I snatched the albums from them, but with their photographic memories, they were still laughing as they loaded my boxes into my car.

"Okay, Dad," I said, watching Emmett and Jasper get into the Jeep. "You be good to Sue. Don't get grumpy... She has put up with you all the time now." I snickered, but my heart was hurting.

"I will, Bells," he said, his face red. "You take care of each other, too. It's a good family you got there."

I smiled and nodded.

"Get good grades and call me...often. Love ya, kid," he said, wrapping me in a rough hug.

"Love you, too, Dad," I said, my breath hitching. I could feel my shield waver, and I knew I had to get out of there. I was going to lose it.

With one last look at my old house and Charlie, I got into my car.

"Are you okay, love?" Edward asked when I shut the door.

"No," I said, shaking. "Get me out of here. I don't have control, Edward."

"Okay, love," he said, backing out and tearing down the street.

We were home in minutes, and then Edward was pulling my door open. He gathered me in his arms. As soon as he touched me, I lost it. My dry sobs against his neck were quiet. We didn't go anywhere; he just leaned against my car, holding me. He told me he loved me over and over, that he knew that I would miss Charlie.

Eventually, I quieted down, just breathing Edward in, twirling his hair through my fingers. "I'm okay, baby," I said, nuzzling his neck.

"I love you, Bella," he said softly, kissing my fingers.

"I love you, too," I said, kissing his cheek. I looked at him, expecting him to be upset and feeling guilty, but his face was calm. "I'm all yours now, huh?" I asked, smiling up at him.

He just looked at me, trying not to smile.

"Can you handle the responsibility, baby?" I asked, tilting my head at him.

"I'm pretty sure, love," he said, kissing my forehead. "Are you sure..." he started, and I put my hand to his mouth.

"No regrets, Edward," I said. "I promise."

He nodded, kissing my fingers.

Alice skipped out, smiling. "Okay, where is it?" she asked, giggling. "Let me have it." She held her hand out.

Edward laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh," I gasped, laughing. "Hang on." I hopped down from Edward's arms and dug around in the box. "Here," I said, handing the skirt to her.

Edward growled when Alice laughed. "Oh, yeah, we're definitely doing something with this..."


	34. Chapter 34

**~oO~ RE-EDITED/REPOSTED ~Oo~**

**All songs can be found on my blog drotuno(dot)blogspot(dot)com and as always...SM owns everything.**

CHAPTER 34

**BELLA**

"Yes, Alice," I said into my phone, laughing. "I'm aware that they are going to try and cheat again."

I was in my car, following Edward in the Volvo and Emmett in the Jeep. We were taking the cars to ship them to New Hampshire.

"What do you suggest, Ali?" I asked, smiling.

"I think we should fight fire with fire, Bells," she said, giggling. "We should dress to the point of distraction."

"You really are going to put me in that skirt, aren't you?" I asked, snickering.

"Absolutely," she squealed. "And we can do our own cheating."

"Okay, fine," I said. "Now, who's coming?"

"Everyone," she answered. "Even Mike and Lauren."

"Oh, God," I said, rolling my eyes. "I can't wait for that."

"Me, either," she said, laughing.

"Okay, Ali," I said, "we're here. I'll see you in a few."

I got out of my car, and climbed in the passenger seat to wait for the guys. I fiddled with the radio, watching Emmett hop gracefully from his Jeep. Watching Edward emerge from the Volvo was something I would never get used to. I groaned, watching his long, lean body stand, running his hand through his hair.

The boys walked in the office and soon came out. They waited long enough to watch their cars being driven off and around to the back, and then turned and headed my way.

Edward slid into the driver's seat and kissed my head.

Emmett got in the back and asked, "Why are you buying the dog a computer? Can he even type with paws?" He smirked.

"I have faith in Anna at least," I said, laughing. We were supposed to head to the electronics store next.

"Why would you want to stay in touch with him, Bells?" Emmett asked, pulling himself up between the two front seats. "He was a dick to you!"

I watched Edward flinch.

"Yes, he was," I said, sighing. "I don't really want to stay in touch with Jake for any reason other than to keep tabs on Charlie. Jake wants to be friends; I don't know if I'm there yet," I said, shaking my head.

"Couldn't Sam do it, or Seth…he's your step-brother to be," Emmett huffed curiously, his brow furrowed.

"And they are, but I don't know," I said, frustrated. "Jake owes me; he'll do a better job. Besides, I've been using Jake for years. What difference does one more time make?"

"Love," Edward started, "I told you that it wasn't your fault, any of it."

"What?" Emmett asked. "You think that you deserved that shit somehow, because you needed a friend?"

Edward nodded, but I didn't say anything.

"That's bullshit, Bells. Damn, I should have killed that mutt when I had my hands on him," he muttered.

I growled, folding my arms across my chest. "I've had this conversation with Jasper already. Jake was a good friend once…once. It was a long time ago and not for very long. I don't think we were supposed to be friends. Why I went there and not to say…Angela, I'll never know."

Edward was being awful quiet during this whole conversation. I was beginning to wonder if the questions Emmett was asking were the same ones he wanted answers to.

"You shouldn't be punished for needing help," Emmett said, frowning.

"Look," I sniped, getting angry and looking at him. I was beginning to feel ganged up on. "I wasn't innocent. I said shit that you wouldn't believe; things that just egged him on, pushed him to push back. I can't tell you how many universal remote controls shattered against his head…how many plates were launched across the room…how many names he was called. I wanted him to phase on me, okay?" I snapped.

"You didn't!" Edward growled, pulling the car over.

"Oh boy," Emmett said, sighing. "Eddie, relax. She obviously doesn't feel that way now." He put his hand on his brother.

I opened the door to the car and took off. I didn't want to keep having this conversation forever. I wanted it all to go away. Apparently, I needed to sit down with Carlisle some more. I made a mental note to talk to him tomorrow.

I stopped, sitting down under a tree and fisting my hands in my hair, my elbows on my knees. The wildlife around me came to a quiet stand still.

"Bella," Edward said, "please don't run from me." He had moved quickly but quietly after me.

"Did you get the answers you were looking for, Edward?" I asked, looking at the grass by my feet. "You didn't say anything, so I figured that he was asking something that you wanted to know."

"Bella, I'm sorry," he said, kneeling in front of me.

I could only stare at his shoes.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, twisting my shoes and pulling up grass. "Do you want to know that his temperature made me sick because he wasn't cold? Do you want to know that every time he touched me, I would gag? That he would beg for my love, and I would flat out tell him no, because I was still in love with you? And that I felt guilty about all of it? You don't want to hear that shit, Edward. You don't want to hear that I was feeling worthless and alone and just wanted it all over…and the fucking pain…This isn't what you need to hear!" I gritted my teeth, trying to keep my focus.

"When will this not bother us anymore?" I asked, twirling a long blade of grass through my fingers. "You were miserable…I was miserable…we aren't anymore…why does this still hurt?"

"Love, did you want to die?" he asked, pulling my face up to look at him. His beautiful face was pained, hurting.

"I didn't care," I said flatly. "I didn't care one way or the other. I took it as punishment, all of it."

"For what, love?" he asked sharply. "What would you deserve that for?"

"Why, Edward? Why would you want to know? It's an endless cycle, this," I said, motioning between us. "I love you, and I'm happy, but every time it comes up, one of us is bothered by it."

"Tell me anyway," he said. "Say it." His face was dark.

"Because I wasn't good enough for you!" I yelled. "I couldn't keep you." I watched his face break. "See? Are you better for knowing that? Even though, now I know you were lying…forgiven you for it? We were talking about Jake…period. _Not_ why you left."

He nodded and said, "You're right, love."

"I needed Jake, and I used him…I continue to use him. It makes me feel like a bad person. That he's been a tool for me since I met him. I don't use people, Edward, but I did Jake…over and over. Why?" I asked, standing up and pacing.

"When people are desperate, love, they'll do just about anything," he said, watching me carefully. "You are _not_ a bad person."

"Maybe we owe each other…is that why I need contact with him?" I asked, looking at him. "You've got to help me on this, baby. He beat me for a year and a half, and I'm allowing a friendship? What's wrong with me?"

Edward's face softened. "There's nothing wrong with you, sweet girl. Nothing. You are running through every emotion an abuse victim goes through. You are allowing a friendship, because that's what _you_ do. You forgive them even when they don't deserve it." He smirked when he said it, letting me know he was talking about himself.

I snorted, looking at him. "Do me a favor…next time, just ask me yourself, don't use Emmett. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said. "I'm sorry about that." He looked up at me with his hands shoved in his pockets, and then pulled them out and opened his arms to me.

I walked into his arms. "Is this going to be over our heads forever?" I asked, putting my head on his chest. "Jake, the time apart…will it always bother us?"

"I don't know. I hope not," he said, kissing the top of my head. "I don't want it to."

"Me, either," I said, sighing. "Okay, so let me get this straight…it's a character trait of mine to forgive quickly?"

He chuckled and said, "Pretty much, yeah."

"Okay, just checking. You know, that kind of makes me feel better," I said, snickering. "It explains a lot."

He pulled me back to look at my face. "I love you," he said, kissing my forehead. "No matter what, we will get through it, I promise."

~oOoOo~

We spent most of that night in Carlisle's office, in therapy. What vampires need therapy? Leave it to me, right? Carlisle told me that my anger issues were from the abuse at Jake's hands. He said that having a friendship with the new and improved Jake was a good thing, to keep working on it, but only do what I was comfortable with. He told Edward that his problem was guilt and that he needed to learn to forgive himself for leaving me…or really _the way_ that he left me.

Carlisle also said that time was the factor with the two of us. That we were so happy together, that anything that brought back the sadness of being apart was devastating to both of us. It was an invasion into our little bubble.

Carlisle figured that I was close to suicide in those years. Not actively looking to kill myself, but welcoming it if it came. It took hours to calm Edward down after that discovery.

He also told us that we were doing a really good job on our own, supporting each other. He had heard about Edward's song incident, saying that to go on instinct with each other was better than anything, because we knew each other better than anyone else.

All in all, it was good to be able to get things in the open with someone that could look at us both and tell us what was wrong. We promised to come back to him with anything at anytime.

We, of course, spent hours in bed, healing each other the best way we knew how.

Jake's computer was bought online and shipped to him directly. It felt impersonal, except that I had no desire to see him any sooner than the party.

The day of the party rolled around, and the trash talking between the boys and the girls was at an all-time high.

Emmett was packing up some of the Xbox games and missed the box completely on one throw.

"Trouble finding the hole, Em?" Alice asked, giggling.

"I don't think so, shorty," he sneered. "How are your balls? Oops, wait you don't have any!"

"That's because they are already in the pocket, Emmett," Rose said, painting her nails.

"Oh, this game is so big," Jasper said, laughing. "We have to find a suitable punishment for when they lose."

"Watching you play is punishment enough," I snickered, painting Rose's toenails.

"Har har," Emmett said, picking up the games he had dropped.

"Nice comeback, Em," Edward said, laughing.

"You know what? I want to know the stakes. Now," Emmett demanded.

"Fine, you get yours together," Alice said, smiling, "we'll get ours. Girls, conference, my room. Bells, shield."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, following her and Rose into the bedroom. "Okay, what do you think?" I asked quietly, knowing they could still hear us.

"Here's the thing," Alice whispered. "I see two results: a win and a loss for us. I don't know how many we are playing. It isn't two out of three."

"Okay, well," Rose started, "I have an idea for if they lose to us. They do the moving. All of it. The loading of the truck, the unloading, and the unpacking."

"Ooh, sweet!" Alice said, giggling and clapping her hands.

"I like that," I said, laughing. "Don't we have a pool at the new house?" I asked, and they nodded. "Wouldn't it just kill them to be doing all the work with us by the pool all day?"

"Oh, God," Alice said, "that's perfect. Now, I can't tell what they are deciding. Something about dancing."

"If they think we'll stripper dance, they've got another thing coming," Rose growled, and I busted out laughing.

"Now, Ali," I said, smiling, "what's the plan for the cheating? Because you know they will. Edward, especially."

"I know," she said, thinking. "Your shield has to be around us the whole time, okay?"

I nodded, thinking I was planning on it anyway.

"We have to look hot…_hawt_…do you know what I'm saying?"

Rose and I laughed and nodded.

"After that, we'll have to see what they throw at us, but I think we can handle it."

"You ready, ladies?" Jasper called from downstairs.

"Yes!" we all yelled back, heading out the door.

We all plopped down on the sofa, facing the boys.

"Who's first?" Emmett asked.

"We can go first," Edward said, smirking.

"Sweet, okay," Emmett said. "All right, ladies, if you lose to us tonight, we get to pick your dance partner."

We all started to snicker, rolling our eyes.

"Wait! It's not your spouse that picks for you! If that were the case, Edward would let Bella dance with a ninety year old man."

"Thanks, baby," I said, laughing.

He just laughed, shrugging.

"Okay, so who picks for who?" I asked, looking at them all.

"I'm picking Alice's partner," Edward said, grinning. "Jasper is picking Rose's…"

"Aw, shit!" I said, putting my head in my hands, hearing them roar with laughter.

"The conditions," Jasper said, still chuckling. "You must _really _dance with the partner of our choosing. You must grind, you must use those hips, and you must shake that boo-tay!"

"Oh for fuck's sake," Rose grumbled, flipping off the chuckling guys.

"Okay, fine," Alice said, "Song choice…"

"Yours to choose," Edward said, smiling. "It can be slow or fast. We don't care."

"Okay, then," I said, "if you lose to us…You three must do all the moving."

"What?" Emmett protested. "Are you kidding?"

"What? Are you not confident?" I asked, whining the same way he was, causing snickers in the room. "Conditions…you load the truck, you unload the truck, and you unpack. We won't be doing _anything_."

"Oh, boy," Jasper said, snickering. "Is this two out of three like last time?"

"No way," Emmett said. "One game for the whole she-bang!"

My shield was still in place around Alice, and I just looked over at her. The look on her face was confusion, and she shrugged.

"Deal?" Jasper asked.

"Deal," we all said.

"Ladies?" Alice looked at us. "It's time. Boys, we'll see you at the club."

"What?" Edward gawked at her. "You're going separately?"

"Yes, brother dear," Alice said, smirking. "Carlisle and Esme are meeting us there. We will meet you there. Period."

I snickered at his adorably put out face and walked over to him. "I still love you, though," I said, kissing his forehead.

"Damn," he said, snickering.

_What's the matter?_ I thought to him. _Did you think you were going to get some shower time, love?_ I laughed at his grin and nod. _Hmm, no, but you're mine when this is all over, okay? No matter who wins tonight._

He nodded again, licking his bottom lip.

_Oh, and I will dance with my husband tonight, too._

He was on his feet then. "It would be my pleasure, love," he said, kissing my hand.

"Good," I said, snickering. "Bye, boys," I called, walking out of the room. "Good luck!"

The boys were ready and dressed first, of course, but that was because we let them think so. We took our time, waiting until they called at the door that they were leaving and they would save the table for us. We waited a pretty good amount of time before we followed them, not driving over the speed limit.

To say we dressed to distraction would be an understatement. Alice did put me in my old uniform skirt, but not before she shortened it. It was the basic blue, plaid, pleated skirt that now came mid-thigh. Add that with a small, plain, baby blue t-shirt, and I was set. Flat ironing my hair straight and donning some low Chucks, I shook my head in the mirror. My legs looked a mile long.

Rose knew exactly what to wear to push Emmett's buttons. Her dress was red, clinging to every curve she had. She looked like she should be on a runway somewhere.

Alice was interesting. She rarely wore jeans, but knew that Jasper couldn't handle the low cut, low rise, dark blue denim that hugged her hips. Top that off with a peasant top, and she was ready to go.

When we pulled in, we could see Carlisle and Esme had already arrived and parked next to the BMW. When we walked into the pool hall side of the club, heads turned, which caused Edward to hear every thought in the room. His head snapped around.

"Holy…" he said, watching us walk in, his mouth hanging open.

It took everything in me not to laugh.

"Fucking…" Jasper gasped.

"Hell!" Emmett boomed, ogling Rose shamelessly.

Esme was in near hysterics, hiding her face in Carlisle shoulder. He simply shook his head at us, smiling. "Oh, boys," he said, snickering. "May the Force be with you."

The game was brutal. Relentless tries at cheating caused us all to snicker. When Emmett broke, Rose bent over to straighten the pantyhose she wasn't wearing. It didn't matter to him she wasn't wearing any; he scratched, the cue ball sinking into the corner pocket.

I was studying the table, when Edward decided to tell me exactly what he wanted to do after this night was over. He thought he had me, licking the shell of my ear for emphasis on where else he could put his tongue. I bent slowly over the table, hearing a groan from him. At least I made three shots, bringing us into the lead.

When it came time for his turn, I opened my mind to him, showing him exactly what I wanted after this night was over. Visions of my mouth on him flooded my mind…licking and tasting. With a smirk on his face, he hit the first shot, and missed the second when I showed him myself, crying out his name in ecstasy.

With a chuckle and a wink, he stepped away from the table, giving Rose her turn. She must have been preparing for this night, because no matter what Emmett whispered in her ear, it never phased her. She took out three balls.

Jasper was shameless, trying to use his talent to influence Alice.

I just raised an eyebrow at him and shook my head, laughing. "Sorry, Jazz…won't work."

"Shit!" he said, shaking his head.

What did work was him singing in her ear. There wasn't anything I could do, but roll my eyes and laugh as she missed her shot.

The boys were ahead, and we were losing focus. Edward was too much for me to look at, leaning over the table. The jeans hugged him just right in all the best places, his dark, blue button down shirt accented every muscle…especially his arms, where the sleeves were rolled up. My last attempt was too late, as he called the eight ball in the side pocket. Though a close game—we only had one more ball on the table—we still lost.

"Fair is fair," Rose said, looking at Jasper. "Who will it be?"

Jasper walked to the door and looked around, smiling like a lunatic. "That one, over there, with the black leather pants."

"Shit," she whispered. "Damn, Jasper, he looks like a seventies porn star!"

"I know!" he said, doubling in laughter.

I just shook my head as Alice looked up at Edward. "Well?" she asked, frowning.

"Hmm." He looked over the crowd. "That one, at the bar," he said, pointing and laughing.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" she squealed. "He's in a fucking leisure suit!"

"Exactly!" he said, laughing and dodging the swing she took at him.

"Oh, Bells," Emmett said, shaking his head in mock sympathy.

"Let's do this, Emmett," I growled, following him to the door.

"That guy," he said, laughing.

"Mike?" I growled, hearing Edward growl behind me. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Hell, yeah," he said, laughing. "No ninety year old for you, Baby Bella."

"Emmett, do you want me to get in a fight?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Look at Lauren's face. She doesn't even want to be here; she's going to explode if I dance with him!"

"A bet's a bet," Emmett said, crossing his giant arms over his chest.

"Okay," I said. "Fine, here's the new bet, Em. If I dance with Mike and Lauren gets pissed, we do _this_," I said, pointing to the table, "again. Same bet is on the table."

"Bella," Edward said. "Emmett, pick someone else."

"No, it's Mike…and that's that," he said. "Fine, bet's on, Bells."

"Fine!" I snapped. "Fitting damn song anyway," I mumbled, turning on my heel and walking up to Mike. Luckily, Lauren was nowhere to be seen.

_Womanizer_ by Britney Spears was beginning, and I wanted to get this torture over with.

"Hey, Bella!" Mike said. "Wanna dance?"

Well, that was easy, I thought to myself.

"Yeah, Mike," I said, a little too roughly. "Let's go."

It was hell…gross, uncoordinated hell. He was all over me, not hardly giving me a chance to move. I suppressed a shudder as he ground up my leg. It was all very disturbing. And I didn't realize how warm he was…was I this warm to Edward when I was human?

The song was almost over, when a blonde streak appeared in front of me. "Jesus Christ, Bella!" she sneered, poking her finger in my sternum.

I started backing away from her. I backed up to the wall. "Hey, Lauren," I said, trying to be nice, but her face was livid.

I saw my family walking up slowly behind her. I held my hand up to stop them. _I got this, Edward._ I thought to him, and saw him nod.

"God, Bella, I didn't even want to come tonight, but I thought maybe I would find happiness in your going away party."

"Listen, Lauren," I started, but she didn't let me finish.

"Isn't it enough that you're _married_…That you married the hottest piece of ass in Washington? That you come in here looking fuck hot…every guy ogling you? And you are all up on _Mike_?"

I really didn't mean the breathy laugh to escape me, but it did, and there was no taking it back. And harder still was to not let the laugh take over me, because Edward was dying behind her, whether at what she said or my reaction to it, I didn't know. _Shut it, Edward! She's so gonna hit me if I laugh_, I thought to him.

He straightened his face, shaking his head.

She took a step forward, and we were almost nose to nose.

"Okay, first, Lauren," I said, sneering and getting pissed. She was too close to me. "You need to _step back_. Second, it was a bet. I lost a bet and had to dance with him. However, Lauren, you need to put a leash on that dog, because he asked me before I could ask him. Okay?" I took my finger and pushed her back two steps. Her eyes widened. I didn't want to hurt her, but I knew I could.

"What do you mean, bet?" she sniped.

"Emmett," I growled, "come tell her. Now."

"Um, Lauren," Emmett said, stepping beside us. "Um, yeah, it was a dumb bet. I made her dance with him."

"He's mine!" she said, but her chin was trembling.

I pushed Emmett away and asked, "Does he know that?"

"Wh-what?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Does. He. Know. That?" I asked, emphasizing every word. "Have you told him?"

"No, but…" she said, looking at the floor.

"Boys are obtuse, Lauren," I said. "You practically have to wear a sign. They aren't mind readers." _Well, most aren't, love_, I thought to Edward, hearing him snicker. "Look, it was a stupid bet, and I'm sorry…but if you want him, then you have to tell him," I said, raising my eyebrow.

"I know." She sniffed. "I feel so alone," she said, looking away. "Everyone has someone, and I don't."

"You do," I countered. "He's just an idiot," I said, snickering at her snort. "He always has been."

"True," she said, giggling. "Geez, Bella, I'm sorry I got in your face, it's been a rough couple of months."

"Tell him," I said. "At least it will be out there." She stared at me for a moment and nodded.

"Okay, thanks," she said, smiling at me.

"Okay, so now," I said, looking over her at my family, "I have to go kick my brother-in-law's ass in pool."

"Good luck," she said, laughing at Emmett's worried face.

I walked up to Emmett and grabbed his nipple. Hard. "Let's go," I sneered, smiling as he squealed like a girl.

"Ow! Rosie," he whined as we went in the door of the pool hall.

"Shut it, Em," she said, smacking the back of his head. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Are you trying to rip it off, Bella?" Carlisle asked from the table, snickering.

"Yes," I said. "On your knees." He complied with the help of my pulling him down. "Repeat after me…I solemnly swear that I will always listen to my little sister."

"!" he spat out. "Ow, Bells, let go!"

"Oh, damn, Emmett," Jake said from behind us. "What the hell did you do?" Anna was laughing at the scene playing out. "Shit, it hurts when she does that!"

I looked around at the room, and it was mostly family and friends. Everyone from La Push had just come in. They were all laughing at poor Emmett on his knees in front of me.

"Rack them up," I said, letting go of him.

Edward walked up to me, taking my face in his hands. "Are you okay?" he asked, snickering.

"Yeah." I nodded. "It was stupid of him. I could have hurt her. She felt like glass under my finger. How did you deal with me that whole time?"

"I loved you," he said simply, smiling.

I snorted, shaking my head.

"You ready for this?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

Everyone watched the game, cheering for whoever they wanted to win. Anna, Jessica, Angela, and now Lauren and Mike rooted for the girls. Jake and the pack rooted for the guys, wanting to see us dance, having missed it before they got there.

Seth, however, was my personal fan. He reminded me of all the tricks that he had taught me before I took my first shot. "Good luck, _sis_!" he said at the last second, laughing. "It's official as of an hour ago."

"Sweet!" I said, laughing.

There was hardly any cheating, but Emmett tried. He was trying to redeem himself, but Rose shot him a look, and he shut up.

Alice broke, taking two stripes out with it. Taking another shot, she missed. Jasper was next, almost doing the same thing, leaving us tied on the table.

"Come on, Bells," Seth cheered as I walked to the table.

I was proud of the five I took out, leaving two stripes and the eight ball left. Rose and Alice high-fived me, happy with our significant lead.

Edward walked up to the table, and I realized Lauren was absolutely right. He was one hot piece of ass…and he was _mine_.

He started to snicker, looking up at me he tapped his head. He had heard me; my shield was up.

"Oops," I said, laughing. "Sorry," I snorted.

He winked at me, still chuckling.

I just shrugged and said, "Sue me."

He took four shots, sinking them nicely, before Rose took her turn. The room got loud trying to break her concentration, but she walked coolly up to the table, not a care in the world. She took out one ball, leaving the last one and the eight. Emmett tried everything to get her attention.

"You know, Em," I said, laughing. "She just really doesn't want to lift boxes."

Rose laughed. "Damn straight," she said, knocking in the last ball. "Eight ball side pocket," she said, blowing a kiss at Emmett, not even looking at it roll in softly.

The room was chaos; boys cursing, girls cheering.

"Excellent!" Alice squealed. "No moving for us."

Seth wrapped me up, lifting me in the air. "Nice one, Bells," he said with pride.

"Okay, I'm done with pool for a while," Rose said, setting her cue on its hook.

"Me, too," I said, doing the same thing.

Edward laughed, wrapping his arms around me, and kissed me quickly. "Well, done," he said, smiling proudly at me. "Can I keep you now?" he asked adorably.

I laughed, kissing him. "Please," I giggled. "Dance?" I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded, smiling.

_S.O.S._ by Rihanna started, and we joined the full dance floor. We weren't the only ones; everyone from the pool hall side came and joined us. The beat was throbbing, bodies were pressed everywhere.

Edward's eyes were dark as he slid his thigh between mine, his hips grinding. I wrapped one arm up on his shoulder. The other was on his side, rubbing up and down to his hip.

Dancing with my new body was better than I could ever explain. I felt strong and limber, moving with a grace that I never had before. It also helped that there wasn't an inch of my husband that I didn't know, fitting with him perfectly.

Groaning when he pulled me closer, I rubbed my core up his leg, my stomach fluttering at the friction it caused. His hands were all over me, ghosting over the skin of my arms, thighs. He pushed the hair off my neck, staring at me and licking his lips.

The song ended and switched over to _I Know You Want Me_ by Pitbull. It was a Latin beat, causing the lust on the floor to kick up to another level. For a fraction of a second, I wondered if Jasper was feeding the crowd with this feeling.

Edward and I continued to grind, our hands all over each other. By now, I could feel every inch of his arousal pressed against me, and I was quite sure he knew what I was feeling. I wanted him, bad, but I knew we had to stay a little while longer.

When that song was over, we pulled a few tables together. Edward sat down on the stool, pulling me in his lap.

"Hiding something, love?" I asked, kissing his cheek.

"You have no idea," he said, his eyes dark. "You in that skirt, pool…dancing…" He stumbled over his words, his hand running up my thigh.

I snickered. "I love you, too, baby," I said, laughing when he shook his head.

We sat and enjoyed the company that would gather at our tables, from family to friends. Those that drank, toasted to us, wishing us luck with the move. We watched as Lauren and Mike had a conversation on the far back wall.

"Is she telling him?" I asked Edward.

"Yes," he said, smiling. "Though, you were right, he was being obtuse."

"Good," I said, playing with his ring. "Maybe it will work out."

_Crazy Love_ by Brian McKnight started, and Edward took me back out to the floor.

I wrapped myself around him, lifting up to kiss his neck. It felt so good to have his body enveloping mine. The words of the song were sweet and true for us. The beat was slow and sexy, making me want him all the more.

He bent his head down, kissing me slowly, softly. His tongue met mine languidly, caressing mine with an erotic twist. My hand fisted his collar, the other gripped his hip. When he broke from my mouth, I was breathless. His lips met my ear, and he said, "God, Bella, I want you so badly…right now." His voice was husky, deep.

I groaned, leaning into him. "I know. Me, too, but we can't leave, baby," I said, closing my eyes at the feel of his hands on my bottom.

"Who says we have to leave?" he asked, his crooked smile in place, but his eyes were black fire. "Come with me," he said, taking my hand and weaving us through the crowd.

I looked and realized no one would miss us for a few minutes. It was too crowded.

We headed out the front door, and Edward turned left, heading down an alley. It was a dead end and deserted, with cut out for doorways of now closed for the day businesses. It was one of these cut outs that he was heading. Shadows fell just right that no one would see us. He swung me around so that my back was against the wall.

His body leaned into mine, attacking my mouth and my senses. We both groaned as we grinded against each other, my leg snaking up around his waist, my hands fisting his hair. His hand slid up my thigh and under my skirt. "God, baby, what's under there?" he asked against my lips, ghosting his hand over my ass, gripping me tight.

I groaned, my head falling back, "A thong," I moaned. "Rip it off. I need you so much. Now." I was grinding against him, my leg still around his waist. I gasped as the material was snatched from my body, causing more wetness to hit my thighs.

I fumbled with the button of Edward's jeans, pushing them down to his knees. His erection sprang at me, making me lick my lips in anticipation. His hands snaked to my ass and lifted me up. Pressing me into the brick wall behind me, he entered me swiftly.

My breath caught, my mouth hanging open. I buried my hands in his hair and my face into the crook of his neck.

"Baby, you've been driving me crazy all night," he said in my ear. "You are so fucking stunning. Every man's mind is going mad in there, looking at you," he said, burying himself to the hilt and pulling back out again. "You're fucking mine," he growled, slamming into me again and again.

"Oh, God," I said, my eyes rolling back. I captured his mouth with mine, drinking him in. My legs were squeezing around his waist, trying to deepen the feel of him. "Harder, Edward," I gasped, breaking away from his mouth and latching onto his neck. He started pounding in me harder, and I could feel the bricks behind me crumble and break.

I felt his hand glide up under my shirt, cupping my breast and pinching my nipple hard. My body started to shake. "Don't stop," I begged, putting my forehead to his, looking in his eyes. "I need to feel more of you," I breathed.

"God, I fucking adore you," he breathed. "Everything about you." My head fell back, and Edward's lips sucked and licked at the skin I exposed. "Touch yourself, baby; let me see you. I can't last much longer." His breath was coming out in short bursts, and I could feel him twitching inside of me.

My hand slipped down between us, finding my swollen bundle, and I circled it around. Edward's head was pressed to mine, watching me. I cried out at the coil that was almost too tight. "Does that feel good, love?" he asked, still watching my hand.

"God, yes," I gasped. My breathing stopped as the orgasm took over me. I felt like I was shaking to pieces. "Fuck," I cried out, not being able to control anything about me. My arm tightened around his neck, my legs squeezed him closer.

He thrust into me a few more times and buried himself in me with a low growl. "Jesus," he said, his head on my shoulder. "That's what I get for having a fuck hot wife."

I snorted, giggling into his neck. He set me down, and we looked around us. The brick wall behind me was cracked and crumbling, a perfect outline of my back. My underwear was in pieces at our feet.

"Damn," I said, laughing and shaking my head.

Edward chuckled as he pulled up his pants. "The more destruction, the better it is, it seems," he said, laughing, and I could help but join him.

"Not necessarily," I said, raising an eyebrow at him, "but occasionally, yes."

He wrapped his arm around me, kissing my head.

I picked up my underwear, tossing them in the closest trash can.

"What are you going to do, love?" he asked, his eyes still full of laughter.

"No more dancing. Not in this skirt," I said, shaking my head at the laugh that escaped him. "I'll live."

We walked back in, and I headed to the restroom to clean myself up. Having no underwear while wearing a skirt made me a little self conscience. I joined Edward back at the table, sitting on the stool in front of him, letting him wrap his arms around me from behind. I leaned back and watched our friends and family dance, playing with his ring.

Saying goodbye at the end of the night wasn't as hard with this crowd as it had been with Charlie. My heart broke with Charlie. Knowing that I was able to still keep in touch with most of them made it a little easier.

Jake was sad when we said goodbye and said, "I know we'll keep in touch, but you do what you feel when it comes to me. Anna told me that you are still having problems, and I'm really sorry, Bells. You'll never know how sorry I am." His big brown eyes were sad.

"I'm really trying, Jake, but I can't promise anything more than what we have right now, okay?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Okay, Bells," he said, smiling somewhat sadly.

Edward squeezed my hand and kissed my head. "My sweet girl," was all he said.

Everyone hugged me, saying their goodbyes, tearful and funny. The biggest surprise of the night was when Lauren wrapped me up in a hug. "It worked," she whispered, smiling.

"Seriously?" I asked, looking over at Mike. She just nodded. "Good, I'm glad for you." I didn't know how to act around Lauren—she had always hated me so much—so my voice came out a little tentative.

"Good luck when you move, Bella," she said. "Sorry for…well, everything. I was a bitch."

"Yeah, you were," Jessica said, coming up to both of us. "But you'll outgrow it." They shared a laugh, and I just shook my head.

Alice, Jasper, and I got in my car, with Edward driving. "So, where'd you two run off to?" Jasper asked, snickering.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about, Jazz," I said, winking at Edward, who chuckled quietly.

"Oh, come now, Bells, who can resist a hot piece of ass?" Alice asked, laughing maniacally, causing the car to explode in laughter.


	35. Chapter 35

**~oO~ RE-EDITED/REPOSTED ~Oo~**

**All songs can be found on my blog drotuno(dot)blogspot(dot)com and as always...SM owns everything.**

CHAPTER 35

**EDWARD**

"Isn't the truck coming today, baby?" my love asked, kissing my neck and entwining her legs with mine.

"Mmhm," I breathed, kissing below her ear.

Ever since her blow up with Emmett in the car, I haven't wanted her out of my sight. I was so incredibly stupid for allowing that conversation to ever take place. There was a selfish part of me that heard the questions in Emmett's head and wanted to know the same damn answers, so I let him ask.

Big mistake…_huge_.

I didn't understand how Bella could want a relationship with the boy, even though we were moving. I did know that she had become really close with Anna—I had no problem with that—but to try and continue a friendship with Jacob after all that he had done…well, it just didn't make sense.

I tried to reason with myself and came to the correct conclusion that this was Bella. She was sweet, kind, and _forgiving…_something I knew of first hand and shouldn't complain about. Talking with Carlisle sealed that reasoning for me.

We spent hours talking. Bella and I were so content, wrapped up in each other, that when things shocked us, it sent us spiraling into emotions we didn't want. Carlisle was there to help. Bella had the most healing to do. Not only was she emotionally scarred from our time apart, but the physical abuse had tortured her.

It killed me to sit there and listen to it, to hear that while I was gone, she hadn't cared whether she lived or died. Carlisle forced me to calm down; Bella pleaded with me to listen. He explained that what I was feeling was tremendous guilt, but that I needed to focus my guilt on what I was actually responsible for. Even though my leaving had a domino effect in Bella's life, it was Jacob that had really done the most damage. She had needed a friend…and because she was so independent, she felt that needing someone was using them, which Emmett was so kind to point out in the car.

Carlisle also explained that leaving my angel had caused feelings of rejection and abandonment, allowing her feelings of self-worth to plummet and bottom out. However, that part of her was well on its way to recovery. After living with us for a year, all of us, she was quite happy with herself as far as that went. A little pride shot through me on that discovery…I was happy we were making some headway at least.

Bella liked that we could take this situation to Carlisle. I had to admit, it helped; talking with him had always been a source of comfort in my long years with him. It made me happy that Bella could find the same thing in him. Although Carlisle was happy to help, he let us know that we were already doing everything that we needed to do. We knew exactly what the other one needed in times of distress. We knew exactly what to say to bring everything back to _us_, to pull the focus back into the here and now.

So, we had work ahead of us, not that I was complaining. I would do anything for her. It was just hard for me to let go of feeling that everything that happened to her was my fault. She had forgiven me, but not Jacob, and that's what she had to work on the most; otherwise, Carlisle said, she would never heal.

The truck was coming in today; they were dropping it off and picking it up later. That meant that we were leaving Forks in two days. My heart leapt at the idea. Finally, a step in the direction of forever with her, but I was nervous, too. Even though we were married, even though she was a vampire, I felt that she wouldn't want this. I knew she would miss her friends and family, and as soon as we pulled out of the driveway in two days, I was responsible for her happiness. I wanted to give it to her, everyday, tons of it. It was a little overwhelming.

"Baby?" she asked, pulling my face to hers. "Where are you?" She smirked, seeing the far off look on my face.

"Sorry, love," I said, sighing. "My mind's all over the place."

"With what?" she asked, rubbing the crease between my eyebrows.

"You, love. Always you," I said, kissing her nose. It wrinkled in an adorable way, and I couldn't help but do it again.

"What's wrong, Edward?" she asked. "You've kept me prisoner in here since we got back from Port Angeles…not that I'm complaining," she said, giggling adorably.

I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face. I had kept her to myself since we had returned from the party. I felt selfish with her, so I kept her, ravishing her. I couldn't get enough. And like she said, she wasn't complaining. "I just want you to be happy, love," I sighed, laying my head on her chest. She immediately started running her fingers through my hair. "I feel like this move is a huge step for us…"

"I am happy, baby," she said soothingly. How did she do that? "I'm nervous, too," she said, and I looked up at her, "but in a good, excited way. I know you're worried, Edward, but I wish you weren't. You make me happy; I just have issues to deal with…I'm supposed to talk to Carlisle again today."

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked, tracing my finger down her face.

"No," she said, smiling. "_You_—" she touched my nose with her finger, "—have a truck to load."

She giggled when I tickled her. I chuckled with her. She and my sisters were quite proud of themselves, and I can't say that I blame them. They played a hell of a game of pool.

"Okay, love," I said, starting to get up. I could hear the truck pulling in.

"Wait!" she said, pulling me in to kiss her. "I'm liking this whole hostage thing."

"Hmm," I said, "I'll have to remember that." I raised an eyebrow at her, and she laughed.

Alice's laughing mind hit me. _Come on, moving boy, the truck's here._

I shook my head.

"Truck's here, baby," I said, putting my forehead to hers. "I have a job to do."

She laughed again. "Yes, you do!" We both sat up, and she said, "You know I love you, right?"

I nodded, smiling. I don't think it would ever get old to hear it. "I love you, too," I said. "Have fun with Carlisle while I slave away, love." I sighed dramatically, a hand over my heart.

She fell back into bed, giggling.

~oOoOo~

**BELLA**

We both got up and dressed. Edward headed downstairs, and I went to Carlisle's office.

"Hey, Bella," he said, looking up from the open book on his desk. "I thought for sure that you would be with Alice and Rose to join in the torturing of the boys."

"Oh! I will," I said, laughing and sitting down in the chair in front of his desk.

He chuckled and nodded. "Well done with the game. They deserve a humbling experience every now and then," he said, shaking his head. "What do you want to talk about today?" he asked.

We had made the decision that there would be no set rules to our talks, just whatever was on our minds.

"The move. It's bugging Edward," I said, sighing, "and I don't know why."

"Yes, I imagine it might be. Put yourself in his shoes," he said, sitting forward, resting his elbows on his desk. "Taking you away from your home is something that's always plagued him. You are wholly his responsibility now…your well being, happiness, care…are all his job now as your husband. There's no going back, no Charlie for you to fall back on. And he wants it all for you…to give you everything…a little high on the expectation side, but it is Edward we're talking about." He smiled warmly.

"Oh, so he's overwhelmed?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded.

"So, that's why he smothered me for a whole day," I said to myself. "Could he really think I would back out?"

"Deep down, no. But doubt and insecurity are powerful emotions. Just ask Jasper."

I sighed, knowing those two emotions intimately. "Okay, then," I said, thinking that this was just a big step, and we could get through it.

"I know we said no questions, but…" He looked at me, and I nodded and waved him on. "How was the night of the party? How did you feel about the whole night?"

"Oh, God," I snorted. "Which part?"

"Any of it."

"Um, okay, pool was fun, despite the fact that we lost one game," I said, laughing. "Even dealing with Lauren…"

"Yeah, how was that for you?" he asked.

"She got too close. It shocked me; my first instinct was to hurt her. It made me angry. But when I pushed her back with just one finger, I felt like I could break her," I said, looking at my hands.

"You didn't, though," he reminded me.

"No," I agreed. "Her tears stopped my anger…I felt sorry for her."

"Hmm," he mused. "How about the rest of the night?"

"Fine," I said, shrugging. "Dancing was fun…" I trailed off, smirking.

Carlisle laughed. "Don't worry, I wasn't asking you about that."

I snickered and looked up at him curiously.

"What about saying goodbye to everyone?"

"Oh! That was okay; not as difficult as Charlie."

"I imagine not…and Jake?" he asked.

"Awkward. I told him that our friendship may never be more than it is now…iffy," I said, biting my lip.

"How did he take that?" he asked, tilting his head.

"He was okay with it; apologized again, but he was smiling," I said, shrugging.

"How did you feel when he apologized?"

"Nothing. I'm tired of hearing the words, really," I said, scowling.

"From everyone, or just Jake?"

"Just Jake," I said. "He used to say it after…you know, our fights, and it was all crap, so it's hard to believe him now."

I heard yelling and laughing downstairs, and my head turned towards the door.

Carlisle chuckled. "If you don't have anything else, Bells, you can go join them. I'm sure that they could use one more woman to add to their torture."

"Thanks, Carlisle," I said, snickering. I left his office, grabbed my laptop, and headed downstairs. I walked out onto the deck to join Esme and my sisters.

"Bells!" they all sang as I sat down at the table.

"Hello, my fellow winners…Esme." I chuckled. "How's it going?" I asked, pointing to the tractor trailer parked in front of us.

"Oh, God, Bells," Rose snickered. "You have to hear Emmett. He hasn't stopped bitching since the truck pulled in. Do we have duct tape?" she asked, looking at Esme.

"It won't hold," she answered, laughing.

There was a scuffling at the door, and then we heard Emmett's voice whining, "All I'm saying is, it isn't fair. We won the first game; they should be helping us."

"Shut up, Emmett!" Jasper and Edward yelled at their brother.

I snorted when Rose looked at me with her eyebrow raised.

Watching super strong vampires move was fantastic. They were carrying three full boxes at a time and weren't even straining. I looked on the truck and saw that Edward's piano was already loaded. I was disappointed that I'd missed that feat of strength.

"Come on, guys," Emmett continued to whine. "Bells tricked me!" I heard snickers from the girls around me.

I looked up from my computer, clearing my throat and raising my eyebrow. My sisters were holding their laughter in.

"Oh, hey, Bells," Emmett said, smiling. "How's it going?"

Edward and Jasper laughed and said, "Busted," walking into the truck to set their boxes down.

"What was it exactly that I tricked you into, Em?" I asked. "Because, if I remember correctly, Edward was there, and it was a legit bet."

"It was, love," Edward called from inside the truck.

"Nothing, nothing," Emmett stuttered. "I was just joking."

"Mmm," I said sarcastically. "Of course you were, Em. You know, if you can't handle this…" I waved towards the truck.

"What? No! Of course I can handle it!" Emmett scoffed.

I snorted as Jasper handed Edward a folded bill. Emmett puffed himself up and went back into the house.

"Genius," Rose muttered, snickering and turning the page of her magazine.

The boys loaded boxes, and we watched, laughing when they got frustrated with each other. At one point, Emmett's whining got to his brothers so bad, they attacked him. Jasper hit him with a heavy wave of sadness, until he was a sobbing child in the backyard. I had to hide my face, I was laughing so hard.

I opened an email from Renee and squeaked, smiling. "Hey, Edward?" I called.

"Jesus, Em, quit pushing…yes, baby?" he said, stepping out of the truck. He was a delicious mess. His hair was everywhere, and his clothes were dusty from being in the truck.

"Renee sent pictures from the wedding," I said, smiling. "Come look." His smile was glorious and sweet. One of a few I had seen in the last few days.

"Hey, I wanna see, too," Jasper said, following Edward.

"Me, too," Emmett said, coming down out of the truck.

Edward stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and resting his chin on top of my head. Everyone else gathered around us.

The pictures were phenomenal. They were beautiful and funny and perfect. The ones of the ceremony were stunning; the house looked incredible, the two of us oblivious to everything but each other. The reception pictures were great candid shots…Charlie dancing with Sue…the guys tackling each other for the garter…Lauren's face when she caught the bouquet…Edward kissing me on the dance floor…Jake and Anna laughing with Jessica and Quil…Miss Gail smiling at Emmett.

"Those are fantastic!" Alice squealed. "You should hang some of those."

Esme nodded.

Edward snickered, and I leaned my head back, looking at him upside down. He leaned down, kissing me sweetly. "Hmm," he said, smiling. "I like the upside down kiss." He winked at me, chuckling, and then headed back into the house.

The boys finished the truck within hours, joining us on the deck. Carlisle even came to sit with us. He was finally finished at the hospital in Port Angeles. Jasper started a fire in the pit. Edward and I lay on one of the chaises together, as we all sat quietly just happy to be with family. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Sounds of the night surrounded us, along with the popping of the fire.

I turned Edward's ring slowly, feeling his kisses on my head. At that one moment, I'd never felt more loved or more content with him or his family.

Jasper broke the silence. "So, just one more day," he said, smiling. He was the most excited to be leaving. I think he saw this as his opportunity to really live, something that he had forbade himself for decades. "What time are we leaving?"

"Dawn," Carlisle said, taking Esme's hand.

"What's everyone's plans tomorrow, besides loading cars?" Emmett asked, looking around at us.

"I need to hunt," I said quietly. Edward squeezed me tighter.

"Me, too," Jasper said.

Both of us were always so worried when it came to dealing with humans. I needed to hunt to keep up my shield; he would need it to maintain control. We were well aware that the long trip would have stops for gas, so we wanted to be prepared.

"Hunting it is," Emmett said, smiling. "Bells, maybe we can finally find you a bear!"

I laughed, and my family joined me. I had yet to hunt one, although Emmett had been pushing for it way before the wedding. "Maybe, Em," I said, snickering. He so wanted to show me what he loved so much about them. He was truly a big brother, trying to teach me something I didn't know.

~oOoOo~

We all went hunting the next day. Emmett stuck to me like glue, tracking his usual spots for bears. He was determined to find me one. Edward just chuckled as I shook my head at my brother.

We did find deer, which helped my focus quite a bit. I hadn't realized that it had been a while since I had hunted.

"You waited too long," Edward said, watching me shake my head.

"Yeah, I guess," I agreed, looking up at him. I was just about to say something, when Emmett's voice boomed.

"Bells!"

We ran up to him, and there they were. Two of the largest creatures I had ever been that close to. They looked like a mated pair.

"Whoa…" I said, watching Emmett practically vibrate with anticipation.

"Watch him, love," Edward said, holding my shoulders. "It's amazing how much they are alike. He's wanted this for you since before you were even changed." He snickered, kissing my temple.

The male saw Emmett and immediately stood, towering at about nine feet tall, dwarfing Emmett…something I didn't think could happen. The bear swiped a huge paw at him, and he dodged it nicely. Emmett baited the animal, causing it to fall to all four feet and give chase. That's how he caught it. Emmett's speed was the bear's undoing. It was his strength that took it down. He moved so fast, coming at it from the side and tackling the animal with his big arms, sinking his teeth in before the bear could even make a decision as to what to do next.

Edward chuckled. "That was fast for him; he usually drags it out. He likes to wrestle with them, but Rose gets pissed at torn clothes."

I smiled up at him.

Emmett ran up to me and grabbed my hand. "Come on, Bells. She's just as big, but you can take her. You're strong as hell!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm.

I walked up on her, and she looked confused as to what had happened to her mate. When she saw us, she reared up just like he had. She was pissed, roaring at us, punching the air with her gigantic paw.

"Okay, Bells, speed is the key," Emmett said in my ear. "They are big and fast, but not as fast as we are. And she doesn't have anything on your strength. She can't hurt you—her claws bounce right off. Keep that in mind, okay?" The love coming from Emmett at that moment was intense.

I nodded, looking at the bear still standing and growling. I walked a few steps away from him towards her. She fell to all fours, but didn't chase, just walked slowly, swiping her paw at me. I let her continue to stalk me. I was hoping if she walked up to me, I could jump. She kept moving forward, and I kept my eyes on her paws. I wasn't scared; I just didn't know exactly what way I wanted to do this. I let my senses open, let her blood fill me with need. I snapped once I smelled her. She wasn't as potent as the panther, but she was damn well close enough.

She was feet away from me when I pounced, launching myself over her head and paws, landing beside her. She barely had time to register where I was, when I hit her, hard, tackling her side. I felt her ribs crush under my arms when I pulled my mouth to her neck. She was down before she could roar again.

The taste was muddled—not earthy like the deer and not sweet like the panther, but something in between—but the strength I felt was amazing. I felt it flow through my body, lighting it on fire.

I stood, looking at the animal, feeling like I could tear a building down.

"That's my girl!" Emmett laughed. "Nice job!"

I snorted, shaking my head.

Edward chuckled. "How do you feel, love?"

"Like I could rip the Statue of Liberty off its pedestal," I said, clenching my fists, my body shuddering.

"You probably could," he said, laughing.

Just then, an ear piercing scream rocked us. A mountain lion had smelled the blood and heard the commotion and come to investigate.

"Hmm, baby," I said, smiling. "Just for you." I couldn't help the purr that came through my voice, licking my lips.

Edward's eyes were black when he looked back at me.

Emmett looked between us and said, "Okay, you're on your own. See you at the house."

I laughed, knowing he knew what it meant for us. He took off, after kissing the top of my head.

Edward's stance changed completely. I could see the muscles twitching beneath his smooth skin, his arms flexing. Holy hell, watching him hunt was erotic. His long body was just as graceful, if not more, than the lion itself. She launched at him, and instead of tackling her, he caught her, slamming her down on the ground. It knocked the wind out of her, and she never had a chance to catch it back. He stood up from her, looking quite intimidating.

My instincts were conflicted…my instinct as a vampire was to ravish him, my instinct as a woman was to run. My muscles flexed, twitching with the power of my kill.

"Don't run, love," he said, smiling wickedly and walking towards me. "I _will_ catch you."

I growled, smiling. "Maybe I _want_ you to catch me," I said, taking off into the closest bit of trees, stopping and leaning against one.

His voice was behind me—not far, but not next to me, either. "Oh, love," he said with a slight chuckle. "I'm so going to fuck you senseless when I catch you."

I closed my eyes, trying to stifle my groan. My underwear flooded with the need he'd just built within me.

I knew he could smell me, I knew he could hear me, but that didn't stop me from taking off deeper into the trees, leaning against another one.

The thrill of him chasing me was really adding to my desire for him. I took a step away from the tree, and he was standing still in front of me, smiling evilly. I squeaked, backing away. For every step back I took, he took one forward. "There you are," he said, smiling.

"Mmhm," I said, nodding. "Now that you found me…what was that you were going to do to me?" I asked, breathing rapidly. God, he looked like sex on two legs. What was it about hunting carnivores that did this to us?

"I said I was going to fuck you senseless," he said, his hands twitching at his sides.

I couldn't take it. My groan was my undoing. He launched himself at me, pressing us against a tree. His mouth was on me, tasting of his kill. I growled at the flavor of him, and his hips bucked into me.

"Fuck, you taste good," I breathed, when his mouth left mine to strip me of everything that I had on.

My hands quickly removed his clothes, my nails raking down his back as he pressed into me again. I wrapped a leg around his waist, grinding into him, my wet heat sliding over his arousal.

A groan escaped him. "Do you know what I want to do to you, love?" he asked against my skin. I could only whimper incoherently. "I'm going to impale myself in that sweet pussy of yours…"

"Oh, God, hurry," I pleaded. Only Dirty Edward could make me as wet as I was.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked, his hand slipping between my legs. He growled at the wetness there. "You are so wet… What is it you want, love?" he asked, roughly shoving his fingers into me and pumping.

"Fuck me, Edward," I groaned. "I want your cock… Get the fuck in me!" I was shaking.

He pulled me from the tree with a snarl, slamming me into the ground. Holding on to the leg I had wrapped around him, he entered me. "Fuck, baby," he hissed, thrusting into me. "You are so fucking wet," he gasped.

I bit onto his shoulder, causing him to cry out my name. "Your mouth…that filthy mouth of yours…God, Edward," I panted, my eyes rolling back as he swiveled his hips into me.

I looked as a slight smile crossed his features. He loved it, but would never say it outside of what we were doing right now.

"God, you feel fucking phenomenal wrapped around me, surrounding me," he said, sucking one of my nipples into his mouth, biting down lightly.

I cried out his name, my back arching, my hips meeting his rhythm.

"I fucking love when you scream my name," he growled, biting down on me again. "Only my name should ever come out of your mouth."

He sat back on his knees, pulling me with him and wrapping my legs around his waist. His lips crashed into mine, his tongue delving in, swirling and twisting in my mouth.

I groaned, pulling myself closer to him and gripping his hair.

He broke from me, his teeth grazing my shoulder.

"Only your name, baby," I gasped. "Everyday; I'll scream it everyday."

He growled low. "Fuck, yes, everyday." He laved his tongue up to my ear. "I want to fuck you like this every day of forever, baby," he said, his voice breathy, raspy. "Please, tell me I can do that."

"Yes," I groaned. "Anytime, anywhere," I reminded him. My muscles were clenching down on him, my clit rubbing fabulously against his pelvic bone. "Edward, baby, I'm close," I pleaded.

"Let go for me," he said, his forehead pressing to mine. "I want to look at your beautiful face when you fucking explode for me."

Well, that was all it took. I unraveled in his arms, holding his gaze for as long as I could. My head fell back, and he held me with his hands on my back. My breath hitched when he gripped my hips.

"Bella," he growled, burying deep in me. "Fuck, baby." His heavy breathing rocked my whole body.

I held him close, placing kisses on his shoulder and neck.

"God, I love hunting with you," he said, snickering.

I couldn't help the laugh that broke from my mouth. "Me, too, love," I said, giggling.

He wrapped his arms around me, saying, "I want to take you a few places before we leave. Can I?"

I nodded, smiling. "Of course, baby." I kissed his lips quickly, hugging him to me. "Where are we going?" I asked, though I had a pretty good idea.

"Come on," he said, smiling. "Get dressed. We aren't far from one place now."

When he said that, I knew where we were going. We dressed and walked, arms around each other's waists. We emerged from the trees to stand in the parking lot of Forks High. We watched as the students milled about. It was close to the end of the day.

"This is where we started, love," he said, his voice so full of love. "I just wanted to see it one more time with you," he explained, his eyes searching mine.

I leaned against him, watching the school, remembering everything. The mystery of the beautiful man beside me that changed my world forever was running through my mind. I opened my shield for Edward to see my thoughts, and I felt him pull me closer. I replayed all our conversations, every tentative touch…every sexual tension filled moment…every laugh and every smile.

We stood there long enough for the parking lot to empty for the most part. We watched as a couple held onto each other for dear life, trying to make the moment last for as long as they could.

I smiled, looking up at him, and he kissed my forehead. "Come on, love," he said. "One more place."

We ran, making it to our meadow in no time. We sat in the middle like we always did, facing each other. We talked for hours in our old place, promising to take care of each other and love each other. This was sacred ground to us. We laughed and teased, just being us, saying goodbye to the one place we both held dear. Eventually, we made love in the tall grass, a final tribute to the place where we first fell in love.

My breath hitched as we left, and I realized that above all the places in Forks, this was the one I would miss the most. I scanned over it, memorizing it just as it was, committing it to memory.

"We'll come back here, love," Edward whispered. "I promise. We'll sneak in if we have to," he said, smiling at me. "I can't let it go, either."

I smiled, nodding. "Thanks," I told him. "Thank you for everything, baby, really."

With one last, long kiss we left our meadow.

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

"Okay, Ed, I think that's the last of the covers," Jasper said as we covered the two sofas in the living room.

"I hope so," I sighed, "because Carlisle is ready to go." I looked around and nodded. "Downstairs is done," I called out.

"Upstairs, too," Esme said, descending the stairs and heading outside.

There was a thundering slam from upstairs, followed by Emmett's booming laugh. "Damn it, Emmett!" my angel growled.

"She's right," Jasper said, snickering. "She does call him that at least once a day."

I laughed and nodded.

We watched as Emmett bolted down the stairs, with Bella right on his heels. He hopped over the banister and into the living room.

She did the same, landing on the opposite side of the sofa than he was. "Give it back, Emmett," she growled. Her eyes were on fire.

Emmett laughed, tossing Bella's lion from one hand to the other.

"Oh, hell," Jasper and I said at the same time.

Jasper turned to me and said, "Fifty bucks says she takes it from him."

I laughed. "You're on. Fifty says she makes him give it up."

When it came to Bella and Emmett, Jasper and I really found entertainment in it. She was so quick and strong, and he just egged her on. They both loved it, each trying to drive the other one crazy. Like Alice and me, they truly acted like brother and sister.

She looked over at us and rolled her eyes. Looking back at him, she sneered, "Give it, now!"

Emmett snorted, shaking his head. "I don't know, Bells…he was just abandoned in the hallway." He continued to toss the stuffed animal back and forth. His mind was trying to decide which way to go.

"He wasn't _abandoned_," she said. "He didn't get packed, and I didn't want to forget it." She paused. "Why am I explaining myself to you?" she mused.

Jasper snorted.

Emmett thought he had his chance when she started to walk around the sofa, but before he could take more than two steps, he was pushed into the wall with her shield.

Snickering, she walked towards him, watching him struggle against the wall.

"Shit," he said, "that's so not fair. It's like fighting with Edward."

I chuckled.

She was right in front of him, and he was still struggling. "Thank you," she said, sneering and plucking the lion from his hand. With one last look at Emmett, she pushed one more time, slamming his head into the wall.

He stumbled forward and said, "Cheater!" He was frowning and rubbing his head.

"You should know!" She laughed, walking outside.

I held out the folded bill for Jasper, and he snatched it out of my hand, chuckling. "God, she rocks!" he said, shaking his head.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. She did, indeed.

Carlisle stepped into the house. "Boys, are you ready?" We both nodded, and he said, "Then, let's go."

With one last look around the house, I walked out into the yard. All the cars were lined up in the driveway, ready to go. Carlisle's Mercedes was in front, followed by the BMW. Bella and I would be in the back in the Vanquish, right behind Alice and Jasper in Bella's Mercedes.

I looked back at the house, feeling a sense of loss. For the first time in my many long years, this was the first house I had considered a home. No place we had ever lived meant more to me than this one. I realized that the reason for that was sitting next to me in the car…and I was taking her with me. _She_ was my home.

"Baby?" she said from the seat beside me. "They're leaving." She pointed ahead, and I saw we were the only ones left in the driveway.

"Oh, I think we can catch them, love," I said, revving the engine and shifting into gear.

She snorted, shaking her head.

As we left Forks, heading out of town, Bella was pretty quiet. I looked over at her, expecting to see sadness, but instead found a slight smile on her face. "What are you thinking, love?"

She looked over at me, smiling. "Hmm," she mused, "how do I put it? My train of thought was taking some strange turns," she said, snickering.

I just looked at her, raising my eyebrow.

"Okay, as we were leaving, I was thinking about how I had never wanted to ever live in Forks with Charlie…then I realized that my happiest moments occurred there…and _then_," she said, giggling, "I was trying to figure out the best moments of my life…aside from you."

I chuckled at her. "Okay, so what did you conclude with all of that?" I had to admit, I was curious.

"Different flashes of things," she said, turning to watch the world go by. "Like visiting Charlie in California…getting my driver's license…Renee getting married to Phil…my first bike…my first stereo," she snickered. "Let's see…the first time I saw the desert at night—that's beautiful—the first time I swam in the ocean…things like that. What about you?"

"All my best moments are with you, love," I said sincerely.

"Aside from me, silly," she said, giggling. "Surely you have had fun, Edward. There has to have been _some _moments."

"Hmm," I thought, staring at the road and organizing my thoughts. Bella was such a source of happiness for me, that I never thought of anything else. "Okay, so I saw Benny Goodman live. He was fantastic," I said, watching her turn in her seat to look at me. She nodded for me to continue. "You are going to laugh, but Alice and Jasper joining us was a really funny moment," I said, looking at her as she laughed. "She was so excited to have found us…then, when she realized what I could do, that she wasn't the only 'freak,' she was over the top with happiness."

"I bet," my love said, twisting the mane on her lion.

"Okay, what else…" I said, thinking. "Racing across two states against Rose…"

Bella's laugh filled the car. "Who won?" she asked.

"I did," I said, snickering. "I could read what move she was going to make, and I cut her off. She was not too happy with me."

Bella shook her head.

"I took my sisters and Esme to see Elvis," I said, snorting. "They were convinced he was a vampire just because of his looks."

"I can actually see that reasoning," Bella said, nodding. "He was handsome…well, in the beginning. Him and a young Marlon Brando."

"Yes, they liked him, too," I said, smiling. "Grace Kelly was another one…"

"Oooh, she was beautiful," Bella said, "and a princess at that!"

I laughed at her excitement. The conversation went on for miles. She made me relive some really good moments that I had forgotten. Things that paled in comparison to her, but fun, nonetheless.

"Okay," she said, laughing. "You guys bet all the time. What's the funniest thing you've ever bet?"

"Aside from you and Emmett?" I asked, chuckling.

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Um, well, it's Emmett…we were in high school in Chicago, and football was big…Friday nights, you know? And Jasper and I bet Emmett that he wouldn't streak at half time."

"No!" she gasped, covering her mouth and laughing.

"Yes," I laughed, "and he did, but the best part was Alice stealing his clothes."

Her laughter filled the car.

"Carlisle was so mad! Emmett almost got arrested and sold us out to him. We were yelled at for hours. He took our cars away for a month."

"You were grounded?" she gasped. "I always wondered about that. Any other bets?"

"Hmm," I thought. "Jasper…" I said, chuckling. "We were in Boston in school, and there was one teacher in particular, a woman…who didn't like anyone. We couldn't figure out why. So we bet him that he couldn't get her to fall for him."

"Holy hell!" Bella laughed. "I bet Alice was pissed."

I nodded. "At first she was, but then she joined the pool on him, because it looked like no matter what he did, the woman wouldn't budge."

"Did it work?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, but he overdid it one day, and she had an orgasm in class," I said, laughing.

"Oh, God," Bella moaned.

~oOoOo~

**BELLA**

We had gone about a thousand miles, when we all pulled over for gas for the second time. Alice bolted from my car and came and grabbed me. "I have to walk or something. Sitting still is killing me! I am so bored!" she squealed.

"Okay," I said, walking with her to the bathroom. Rose joined us. We fixed make up and straightened clothes, and walked out to see two men waiting for us.

"Oh boy," I muttered so low only my sisters could hear it.

"Hello, ladies," one drawled, looking at all of us like we were something to eat.

It was twilight in the middle of Montana. I looked the two over. They were in their early twenties, dressed in jeans and plaid shirts. Their boots were covered in dirt and dust, like they worked in construction or landscaping. They smelled of beer, tobacco, and sweat. They were disgusting.

"My brother and I were just wondering what brings you into town."

"Well," Rose said slowly, "cars, actually." Her eye roll was exaggerated and deliberate.

I snorted, and Alice laughed.

One of the boys sneered. "What? You think we're stupid? You think you're too good for us?"

"Yes, they are," Emmett said, standing with Edward and Jasper at the corner of the building. "Way too good. Is there something we can help you with?"

The two boys eyed the three of them, sizing them up. "Look, Danny, pretty boys," he said, laughing.

"Aw, hell," Alice said, shaking her head.

The three of us started to walk towards the boys, when one of the them tried to reach out to touch me.

"Don't. It will be the biggest mistake you will ever make," I said, shaking my head.

He drew his hand back slowly.

"What a cold bitch!" his brother said, laughing as I made my way over to where Jasper was holding Edward back.

"Yo, Billy Bob and Cletus," Emmett said, sneering. His muscles were flexing. "You need to be taught some manners."

"Emmett, don't you dare," Rose warned.

"Edward, let's go," I said, pushing against his chest.

He wasn't listening.

"Baby, look at me," I ordered softly. "They aren't worth it. Let's go."

His eyes were black. I couldn't even imagine the things these two boys were thinking.

"Maybe the little one's interested," Danny said, laughing.

Jasper let go of Edward and turned; his eyes went black.

Carlisle came around the corner to see what the hold up was, and said, "Actually, no one is interested, boys." He stepped in front of all of us. "Let's go, kids. We have quite a ways to go yet." He said this without looking at us, but kept his eye on the two humans.

Emmett helped coral Jasper and Edward back towards the cars. "Come on, dudes, let's go," he said, smiling, although clearly not in real amusement, "before I lose it."

"Cars, now," Carlisle said, his voice tight. "Let's go."

Edward didn't budge; he just watched as the two brothers walked around the corner, staring at us.

"Edward, get in," I said, looking up at him. "Please?"

The "please" got his attention, and he nodded tightly to me and opened my door, letting me get in.

Shifting the car into gear, Edward peeled out, following the rest of the family. He was quiet for a very long time, until I heard a sigh coming from him. I looked up at his face. His jaw was tight, but his eyes had lightened.

"You okay?" I asked.

He reached over, placed his hand on my leg, and squeezed. "Yes, love," he said, frowning. "Sorry about that."

"It could have been worse, baby," I said, smiling. "Much, much worse."

"True," he said, "but he shouldn't have called you that."

"Oh, I'm sure that's what he saw," I said, snorting. "The _Deliverance_ moment is over," I said, laughing.

I watched as his face twitched. He said, "That was about men, though, love."

"God, even worse!" I giggled. "I would feel sorry for whoever tried Emmett."

"Ew! Just ew, love," he said, wrinkling his nose adorably.

We were entering into Pennsylvania, and I was reading some paperback that I had picked up at the last gas stop. It was a simple read, something I would consider "brain candy." Something you couldn't learn from, but it kept you occupied anyway. It was also damn steamy. What had I been thinking? I couldn't pick up a mystery or crime novel; I had to pick up the romance, and I was going crazy.

I had leaned the seat back, lost in the struggle between two people. They didn't want to want each other; they just couldn't help it. There was no stopping the fact that it was arousing, and Edward suddenly knew all about it.

"Jesus, Bella," he said, his voice in pain. "What are you reading?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, baby," I said, marking my place. "I'll stop."

He shook his head at me, his smirk deadly. "Can I help with that problem, love?" His hand moved to my thigh and snaked under my skirt.

"You're driving," I breathed, but knowing he could multi task better than anyone. When his fingers brushed against the edge of my underwear, I groaned, arching my hips toward his hand. "Yes, please help," I whispered.

"Anything, baby," he said, his eyes on me and then back at the road.

I gripped the sides of my seat when he moved my panties aside, slipping his fingers through my folds.

"Spread your legs, baby," he said, looking at me. I did, and he twisted his hand, sliding two fingers into me.

His thumb caressed my bundle of nerves in slow, tight circles.

"God, Edward," I said, pressing against his hand. "More."

He pumped his hand in and out of me, bringing me closer and closer to the edge of my sanity. I started grinding against his fingers, his thumb pressing me harder.

"That's my girl," he crooned. "Come all over my hand. I need a taste," he breathed.

My eyes rolled back, the coil snapping hard in me.

"God, you're so beautiful when you come." His fingers slipped into his mouth.

I watched as he sucked his fingers clean, and suddenly, I wanted my own taste. "Can I help with _your_ problem?" I asked, looking down at him. His pants were strained against him.

"Yes," he breathed, gripping the steering wheel as I ran my palm over him on the outside of his pants.

"Hmm, baby," I said, sliding down the zipper. "So hard…for me?" I asked, looking up at him from his lap, taking his erection out of his pants.

"Always," he whispered. "Bella, please, it's painful."

"Okay, baby," I said, sinking my mouth down over him.

"Oh, God," he gasped, his hips rising up to me slightly.

I hummed against him, and he moaned again. I swirled my tongue around him, tasting him. Sucking and licking, I heard his breathing burst from him.

"God, baby, that feels so good," he groaned. One of his hands threaded in my hair, pulling it away from my face. "Damn, it looks even better," he breathed.

I hummed again, and he hissed an intake of breath, twitching in my mouth. I watched him come, his mouth slightly open, the tendons in his neck standing out deliciously.

I cleaned him up, putting him back in his pants and zipping him up. "Better?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Yes," he breathed, shaking his head a little. "Thanks, love," he said, smirking.

"Anytime," I said, straightening my skirt. "It's only fair…I started it," I said, laughing.

He chuckled. "That's very true."

It seemed like we'd just left Forks, and suddenly, we were crossing the New Hampshire state line. Anticipation flowed through me. I had seen pictures of the new place and some of the surrounding area, but I was excited to be able to see it in person.

The driveway was similar to the one in Forks, long and winding. The house was set back, surrounded by woods. I looked around as we all pulled in and parked.

I felt Edward's hand on my face, turning me towards him. "Welcome home, love," he said.


	36. Chapter 36

**~oO~ RE-EDITED/REPOSTED ~Oo~**

**All songs can be found on my blog drotuno(dot)blogspot(dot)com and as always...SM owns everything.**

CHAPTER 36

**BELLA**

"Welcome home, love," Edward said, his fingers under my chin. His eyes were warm, and a slight smile played on his lips.

"Thanks, baby," I said, smiling and kissing him quickly. "Come on, show me around."

To say the house was beautiful would be an understatement. The main house was huge; every bit as big as the one in Forks. It was an older home, standing three stories, with a wrap around porch with swings. It was pale yellow with white trim, surrounded by tall trees and an expansive lawn that led to the edge of a forested area.

Walking in the front door, the living room was on my right, and an empty room was on my left, which I assumed was for Edward's piano. Straight ahead was the stairs and a hallway that led to the kitchen, dining room, and game room. Off the game room was the deck, with the pool and in-ground spa. From there, you could see the "pool house," but it was huge.

Our room was on the third floor. Edward and I had the loft, leaving the second floor for everyone else.

When I walked in the door to our room, my breath caught.

"I know," Edward said quietly at my ear.

The room was a perfect combination of the two of us. The furniture was a rich honey color, the walls a pale blue. The ceilings were high, angling to a peak. Sheer curtains framed the windows, including the window seat.

I fell in love with the window seat instantly. The seat was in the same shades of blue that were throughout the room, piled with pillows. On each side of the bench, bookcases rose from the floor to the ceiling. There were even shelves under the bench.

I heard Edward chuckle. "Esme knew that had your name written all over it." He kissed my temple, and I leaned into it, still looking around.

My eyes landed on the bed, and I immediately thought of our honeymoon. It was fluffy and white, like a cloud, the bed skirt dark blue. The four posts had the gauzy mosquito netting draped decoratively around them.

"Wow," I breathed, leaning my back to Edward's chest.

The last thing I spied was a chaise in the corner by another bookcase. It was a camel color leather, coming out from the corner at an angle. Next to it was a door, which I assumed was the bathroom.

"Yeah, she's amazing, huh?"

I nodded.

He pointed to the bed. "That's a little bit of our honeymoon she couldn't resist giving us." He set his chin on my shoulder.

"I love it," I said quietly, turning to kiss his cheek. "Nice colors, by the way," I said, snickering.

"Believe it or not, I didn't pick them," he said, laughing and holding up his hands. "I gave her free reign, and she went with it."

"Sure, sure," I said, rolling my eyes.

There was some stumbling up the stairs, and all four of our siblings poured in the open door.

"Wow," Rose said, walking around. "Esme really pulled out all the stops this time around."

Alice ran over to the window seat and plopped down. She peaked out the window. "You guys can see the edge of the woods. That's cool," she mused. "Okay, so Carlisle and Esme want us to see their house, too. Edward, did you pick these colors?" she asked, looking around with a smile on her face.

Edward sighed as I laughed.

We all headed downstairs, stopping to see the other two bedrooms. They seem to fit the other couples perfectly. Esme truly had a gift. Where Emmett and Rose's room had strong, dark colors, Alice and Jasper's had lighter, earthy tones.

Stepping into the game room was fantastic. She had thought of everything, including the pool table. There were dart boards and a space for the flat screen and Xbox. There were squashy chairs and tables. There was even a table set up with a chess board.

We were just about to head out the door of the game room, when Alice stopped. "Oh," she said, and then smiled.

I heard Edward sigh.

"Boys, the truck will be here in about nineteen minutes."

Rose and I snickered.

"Shit," Emmett said. "Okay, well, let's go see the parental units, and then we'll get this crap over with."

Carlisle and Esme's house was just plain gorgeous. It was the same color outside as the main house, but inside was just stunning. Every room was filled with antiques. What I didn't ask, but assumed, was that they were real antiques…owned by Carlisle for centuries.

Like our house, everything was empty, waiting for the boxes on the truck, but Alice and I walked arm in arm through every room, our mouths open.

Esme found us and snickered. "Girls, I hope you're happy with your rooms."

Both of us just looked at each other, and then Esme, and rushed to hug her, gushing at the same time about color and furniture and so many other things that she just laughed, shaking her head.

Carlisle walked by at that time, snickering.

We heard the truck pull in and the boys groan. It was mid day, and we turned to Esme. "Swim?" Alice asked, laughing. "Ah, it's sad, but the torture for them is almost over." We shook our heads in mock sympathy.

We left Esme's house, going out to the cars, but Jasper stopped us. "Your clothes are already inside, ladies," he said, bowing.

"Ooh, he's good," I muttered to Alice, and then turned to Rose. "We really need to work on Emmett's training."

Rose doubled over, laughing. "Oh God, girl, don't you know it?"

"Hey! I heard that!" Emmett scoffed from somewhere in the yard.

"Whatever," the three of us said.

We ran upstairs to change into swim suits, before heading back downstairs. Esme was already there. We settled ourselves into the lounge chairs and fell into a comfortable silence.

I cracked open the book that I'd had in the car, finding my place.

"I've read that," Rose's voice said beside me. "It's hot! Wanna know what happens?" she asked, snickering.

"No!" I laughed. "Wait, yes…no!" I laughed at myself.

"Oh, is that the one?" Alice asked, pointing to the book in my hand.

"Yes, I drove Emmett crazy for two days reading that damn thing," Rose laughed.

I snickered, thinking about what had happened in the car on the way here. I turned a page, and it was yanked from my hands. "Hey!" I laughed at the look on Edward's face.

"I don't think so," he said, smiling. "Just…no…" He tucked it into the waistband of his jeans at the small of his back. "You just about drove me insane in the car."

I laughed, covering my face.

"See?" Rose said, laughing.

"Don't make me take it from you, Edward," I snickered, starting to get up.

"Oh Lord," Esme sighed, shaking her head at all of us.

"You can try, love," he said, laughing.

"You won't win, Edward," Alice giggled from her chair on the other side of Esme.

I stood up and saw that his brothers were watching. "Hey, Rosie, is that the same…" Emmett started.

"Yes!" she answered, snickering.

"Oh, hell, Eddie, let her read it. It's totally worth it," he said. Holding up a bill to Jasper, he said, "She takes it from him, hands down."

I smiled at him, and he brought his hand up, motioning for me to come on and shaking his head.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Carlisle was standing in the doorway of their house, watching with a smile on his face. He truly loved every last one of us and enjoyed our silly moments.

For every step I took, Edward took one back. I opened my shield, trapping him and pushing him against the wall of our house.

"Damn, you do cheat," he groaned, chuckling.

"You guys are a bad influence, that's why." I watched him struggle, raising my eyebrow at him. I reached my hand out to the bottom of his shirt, slipping under.

I raked my fingers around to his back, watching as his eyes darkened. I felt his muscles twitch and a low growl escape him. His arms tried to move, but they couldn't. I reached my book, snatching it out of his pants. "Thanks, baby," I said, smiling.

"Dangerous creature," he muttered under his breath, but he was smiling, his eyes glowing with humor.

I laughed, turned around, and headed back to my chair. Before I had a chance to put my shield down around me, he snatched the book, tossing it to Jasper, and picked me up. I was laughing and kicking as he tossed me into the pool. I came up sputtering. "Damn, fine, keep it!" I yelled, laughing.

I pulled myself out of the pool, flicking water at him as he laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him, and then sat down and turned to Rose. "So…how does it end?" I asked, smirking at her.

She looked up at Edward, snickering. "Where were you?"

"I give up," Edward said, laughing.

_I love you, baby_, I thought to him.

He kissed the top of my wet head, snickering. "Love you."

"Jesus," Jasper said, flipping through the book. "Can humans even do that? He's putting…and she's got…"

Emmett was next to him shrugging. Edward snatched the book from them and put it in his back pocket, shaking his head.

"Jazz!" Alice laughed. "I will explain it later!"

The boys got back to work, unloading the truck and placing the boxes in the appropriate rooms. They grumbled and complained the whole time, Emmett still saying that it wasn't fair.

"Okay, so I know they are supposed to unpack everything as well," Alice said so low just the three of us could hear her, "but I was thinking of cutting them a break. I want to put my room away the way I want."

"Yeah," I said, "I was thinking the same thing."

"Okay," Rose said, sighing. "Fine, but…" She stopped, watching them unload Edward's piano.

Holy God, there had never been a better sight. My love for that piano was one thing; the memories I had of it flooded my mind. I watched as the three of them picked it up, turning it without much effort, but their muscles were flexed, their arms bulging, their shirts riding up. It wasn't really heavy for them, just awkward, trying to get it inside. As Jasper and Emmett held it, Edward made quick work of removing the legs. I heard Alice and Rose groan as Emmett and Jasper lifted the piano higher. My breath caught as Edward lay down, taking the legs off quickly, his whole torso exposed, his muscles flexing erotically.

"Shameless, girls," Esme muttered teasingly, looking at all of us stare. "Simply shameless."

I looked over at my sisters, and they had the same open mouth stare as I did.

"And?" Rose said, laughing.

Esme laughed, shrugging.

Alice laughed, turning back to watch them take the beautiful instrument into the house. "It's not like they don't do it on purpose, Esme."

"True," I laughed.

It didn't take long, but the boys got everything in. They were covered in dust when they trudged out to the pool deck.

"Everything's in," Jasper said, coming out and kissing Alice on top of her head.

"Good job, baby," she said, smiling. "We have a surprise for the three of you."

"Oh yeah?" Emmett asked, sitting at the end of Rose's lounge.

"Oh thank God," Edward said, falling beside me and putting his head on my chest.

I ran my fingers through his messy hair, snickering.

"You're done, boys," Rose said, rubbing Emmett's back with her feet. "We'll unpack."

"Sweet!" Emmett said, pulling his shirt over his head and diving into the pool.

They helped us unpack anyway, hanging pictures and flat screens, setting up computers. As fast as we all were, the house was a home in no time flat. Rose even had her garage set up the way she liked it within a few days of us arriving.

Edward and I blended our things together without any problems, because Esme had given us enough room and storage for the both of us. He printed out some of the wedding photos, framed them, and we hung them on the wall. We both chose to print them in black and white, thinking they just looked so much nicer.

School was starting on Monday, and we were all talking about classes. Alice and I were in one together, Jasper was with me in just about everything. Edward and I shared three. Emmett and Rose weren't in any of ours, considering they were technically a grade ahead.

Most of the classes were in the day time; the weather in New Hampshire was not that much different than Washington. There were a few more sunny days than Forks had, but with the way things were, we could all check in online on the days that we couldn't attend.

We had brought the fire pit with us and were all outside in the spa one night under the stars next to the blaze.

"Okay, guys," Alice said, looking at us. "I need to go shopping tomorrow. Monday is the first day, and you know…"

"We have to make a good first impression," they all said in a bored voice around me.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Not the first time she's said that, huh?" I was sitting next to Edward, with my legs in his lap.

"Hell, no!" Emmett boomed, smiling.

"Make fun all you want... I've kept you guys in clothes for decades!" She pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

Jasper snickered, kissing her temple.

When none of them argued with her, she said, "Now, it's been almost three years since we've gone to school. I need to know if any of you want to change your style!" She was clearly frustrated with them. "Bella, you don't. I've been stocking you up for a while."

"Okay. One less thing," I snickered.

"Oh, don't think you aren't going with me," she said, raising her eyebrow at me.

"Damn," I laughed, and heard Edward's snicker beside me.

"I do, Alice," Emmett said, smiling.

"Okay," she said, stopping and thinking. "I know what to do with you, and Jasper…I know what you want. Rose? Edward?"

"Yeah," Rose said, "but I'm coming with you, so we can decide there."

I looked over at Edward, and he shrugged at her.

"Edward," Alice probed. "Anything?"

I snickered at his blank expression. He had a classic style. He could keep it the same if he wanted to. It didn't matter to me, but Alice was pushing.

She looked at me. "Do you have any idea how hard it's been to dress him all these years?" She sounded exasperated, but her voice was full of love.

Edward rolled his eyes and said, "Don't listen to her."

I chuckled, pulling myself closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around my legs.

"The fifties was easy!" She laughed. "Just toss him some jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket, and he was fine."

I snorted, shaking my head at her. Style was so important to her.

"Oh, here we go," Edward said, shaking his head, but smiling.

"But the sixties," Rose said, "and seventies for that matter, he was a pain in the ass. He didn't like the styles." She laughed. "Jeans and t-shirts, that's it. It wasn't until the eighties that the prep you see before you came out."

I laughed, looking over at him.

"I told you not to listen," he said, shaking his head again.

"What? No grunge look in the nineties?" I asked, squealing as he tickled my legs.

"No, that was me," Jasper said. "I liked the plaid shirt over the tee, with messy jeans," he explained, laughing.

"Yeah, that wasn't bad," Alice said. "But back to Edward…are you changing anything? And yes, I know you need sneakers. Don't worry about it."

"I trust you, Alice," he said, shaking his head and waving her on. "Just…do what you do."

"Sweet," she said, clapping her hands. Turning to me, she said, "And that's why you're going, too."

I looked over at him, laughing. He pulled me in his lap, kissing my neck. The more I thought about it, the more dressing him sounded like fun. Different styles flashed through my mind, and I tried them on him mentally.

We were all quiet for a while, lost in our own thoughts. I knew that I needed one more talk with Carlisle before school started. I turned Edward's ring slowly with my fingers, my head back on his shoulder. Thinking about being gone all day the next day, I decided to do it Sunday. That led my train of thought to missing Edward all day tomorrow.

_Take me upstairs, baby, please._ Suddenly, my heart hurt with the thought of it. It ached. I didn't know why it was hitting me so hard…but the thought of being apart from him just killed me.

"Okay, love," he said, kissing my head. We got out, wrapping towels around us, and headed upstairs. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked, closing the door.

"Nothing, I just want you," I said, stepping up to him.

"Hmm," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist, "I think we can deal with that."

His hands cupped my face as he leaned down to kiss me. He slowly walked me back to the end of the bed, until my legs met the edge. My hand tugged on his hair, bringing him in closer to me, while my other hand was at the small of his back, flattened and sliding into the waist of his shorts. He moaned, his hips pressing to mine. I could feel his arousal against my stomach.

With a hand on my back and one at my shoulder, he pushed me back on the bed, never breaking from my mouth. He lifted me, pulling my body up the bed, and hovered over me. As his tongue did torturous things against mine, my fingers explored his jaw, down his neck and over his shoulders, touching skin and muscles I had memorized. Once I got to the waistband of his board shorts, I flicked them open, slowly trying to push them down, but we were still damp from being in the hot tub, so they stuck to his skin.

With a frustrated grunt, I ripped them, causing him to snicker against my neck, which he was so lovingly licking.

"Shut it…shopping tomorrow," I said, my eyes rolling back as he sucked on the flesh under my ear.

"Fine," he said softly, and with a flick of his fingers, my bikini was in shreds on the floor.

I smiled against his shoulder.

He lay beside me, half his weight on me, with one hand in my hair, the other traveling over my body. He cupped my breast, bending down to lavish wet kisses on the other one.

I arched into him and said, "More, baby, please…I need you."

He continued to lick and taste my chest, but his hand, flat against my skin, made its way to my heated mound, pressing firmly against me.

"Ugh, yes," I said, trying to grind into him.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," he said against my stomach.

"Anything," I breathed. "I want to feel you, everywhere. It feels like I can't breathe, I need you so bad."

His head shot up to look at me, concern on his face.

I put my hand to his face. "Please, baby." My hips still struggled against his hand.

"Oh, Bella," he murmured, resting his forehead to mine, recognizing something in my eyes. "I can't deny you anything, love," he said, his lips meeting mine, his fingers slipping inside me. His mouth was soft, comforting. His fingers slipped in and out of me, his thumb pressing me just right.

I pulled him closer, trying to melt into him as my orgasm rocked me. My eyes stung with venom of tears that I couldn't shed. I was shaking under him, with want and need and something I didn't recognize.

Edward settled between my legs, his hands holding my face. "Bella, love, what's wrong?"

I just shook my head. "Don't stop," I said, burying my face in the crook of his shoulder.

He placed a long, warm kiss to my neck, entering me with a careful slowness that caused us both to groan.

I wrapped my leg around him, trying to get even closer, frustrated that I knew I couldn't. My fingers dug into his back, gripping him to me. "I love you so much." My breath hitched as I pulled his head to mine. "Do you know?" I asked, looking in his eyes.

"I can feel it, baby, all day, everyday," he said, a slight smile on his face. His kiss seared my mouth, leaving me breathless. His lips trailed down my skin as his thrusts were forceful, but slow. "It takes my breath away, love," he said against my skin.

He reached down, pulling one of my legs up. "Can you feel my love, Bella?" he asked, placing a long kiss on the inside of my knee, then letting it stay in the crook of his elbow. "Do you know it's all I can do not to keep you in this bed and show you every minute of everyday how you make me feel?" he continued.

I whimpered, my eyes closing at the sound of his words, the feel of him filling me.

"I want to show you over and over how much I love you," he said, his lips meeting mine.

I took his bottom lip with a shudder, sucking him, tasting him. My tongue twisted with his, and I ran it across the roof of his mouth.

His thrusts became harder as he groaned. He kissed down my neck, taking my breast in his mouth, sucking hard.

I arched up to him, my other leg wrapping around his waist. "Edward," I whimpered. When his teeth bit down, I came undone. "Jesus," I gasped, clenching around him. I rolled him over, sitting up and taking him in as far as he could go.

I looked down at my beautiful man. He was looking at me, loving me with his eyes. His hands ghosted over me everywhere, never settling on one place.

I could feel all of him, every inch, every twitch, every contraction of muscle…it was all under me. "God, I can feel it," I said, barely audible.

His tongue flicked out, biting his bottom lip as I rose and fell over him.

One of his hands finally gripped my hip, and the other started circling my clit. I was gripping his side, when he took my hand.

"Feel this, baby," he said, putting my fingers to where we were one. "That's us, that's perfection, love," he said, looking up at me. "Never forget that, baby."

I could feel him thrusting in and out, feel the heat between us, the slickness.

"Edward," I whimpered. It was too much, the feel of us connected. I had never felt anything more perfect.

He sat up, wrapped my legs around him, and thrust up into me.

His hand stayed on my hip, guiding me; the other fisted my hair, turning my head to kiss as deep as he could.

My arms wrapped around his neck, my elbows on his shoulders, my fists in his hair. I gasped as I came, my mouth breaking from him, head falling back.

"God, you're so beautiful," he said, running his hand flat against the scar over my heart. He ran that same hand up to my neck and into my hair, pulling my forehead to his. "Watch me, love," he said, his eyes dark. "Watch what you do to me." With that said, he came, calling my name and placing whisper light kisses to my mouth.

We stayed wrapped around each other, breathing each other's breath. Eventually, my head fell to his shoulder, and I kissed his neck. My arms were around him, my fingers tracing endless designs on his back. I realized he was doing the same thing.

I felt a kiss to my shoulder, and then heard his quiet voice in my ear. "Now, love, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just needed you so bad," I said, nuzzling his neck.

"Hmm...not that I'm complaining," he said, smiling against my shoulder, making me snicker, "but what made you want to come upstairs? What were you thinking?"

I thought for a moment and said, "Shopping." I giggled. "I was thinking that we were going to be gone all day tomorrow…and…I was…missing you already…oh…" I stopped, realizing what had made my heart hurt.

He pulled me back to look at him. "You know I'm not going anywhere," he said, his face a little stern.

"Yes, I do," I said, looking away from him. "My heart knows, but my brain gets stupid sometimes, Edward."

I felt his chuckle and looked back up at him. "I know that feeling, love," he said, kissing my forehead. "Like I said, I wasn't complaining."

I smiled and shook my head.

He laid us down in the bed, pulling the covers up. I rested my head on his chest. "Are you nervous about Monday, love?" he asked, tracing his fingers up and down my arm.

"Hmm," I mused. "Not really. I mean, I have you and our whole family there. I've taken classes before…studying is studying. It's people that worry me."

"What has you worried?" he asked, kissing my head, taking a deep breath of my scent.

"I worry about my shield and protecting Jasper. I don't want to be jealous over girls looking at you, though I know it will happen…and then, all the first day stuff…finding classes, people staring…" I snickered at my own insecurities and kissed his chest.

"All of that is normal, love," he said, snickering with me, "except the jealousy part. That's just silly. I belong to you."

"And don't you forget it, mister!" I said, writhing under his tickle.

He pulled me on top of him to see my face. "So, shopping tomorrow." He laughed as I rolled my eyes. "Alice will make you dress me. She's over it. I heard her mind."

I laughed, shaking my head.

"Any ideas?" he asked.

"Do you care?" I countered, raising an eyebrow.

He said sincerely, "No, I trust you."

"Okay, so that thug look is in…" I said, laughing as he rolled on top of me.

"You wouldn't!" he growled, his eyes darkening.

"Um, definitely not," I snorted, shaking my head. "But having a live Ken doll is starting to sound fun."

He laughed, his head dropping to my shoulder. "There's just one problem with that, my sweet girl," he said, looking back up at me through his eyelashes.

"What's that, baby?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips.

"Ken can't do this," he said, entering me swiftly.

I cried out, lost to him for the rest of the night.

~oOoOo~

It was brutal, the shopping…absolute torture. Alice was on a mission and had way too many people to buy for. We finished with Emmett, who Rose wanted preppy this time around, considering we were on the east coast. Rose herself was finished, mixing her current runway style with preppy as well.

Jasper wanted business casual, which meant khakis and dress shirts, some polo shirts, and jeans…he didn't want to lose the jeans. Alice and I kept the same style. She had been dressing me for so long, that I actually had come to like the style that she picked.

We saved Edward for last, debating all day in every high end store Alice could come up with.

"You know, Alice," I said, sighing as we walked from one end of the mall to the other, "his style is classic. Maybe we could just add to it; update it slightly."

"That's not a bad idea, Bells," Rose said and stopped in front of a window.

We both looked up and stared with her. "Perfect," we all said. So for Edward, we forgot about high end and focused on American Eagle and Aeropostale. We took the preppy look he already had, adding to it a style with a little edge to it.

He could still wear the same jeans and khakis he'd always worn, but we added different polo shirts, button downs, and long sleeve t-shirts. As far as colors went, dark was good. Navy blue, black, and gray were all fine; reds and oranges were out due to his hair color.

As we collapsed in the car, I sighed. "Oh my God, Alice," I griped. "If I pay you to continue to shop for Edward, would you?" Rose was patting my head and snickering.

"You don't have to pay me," she said, giggling. "Just keep Jasper covered at school, and we're fine. Deal?"

"Hell, yes, deal!" I said, laughing.

Edward approved of everything, laughing at how we had driven ourselves mad, trying to dress him.

When Sunday dawned and I saw that Carlisle was home, I walked downstairs. My brothers were killing each other in the game room on the Xbox. Edward was at his piano. I came over, and leaning over his shoulders, kissed his head. "I'm going to talk to Carlisle, love," I said.

He stopped playing. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, turning around and pulling me onto his lap.

"You can," I told him. "I just want to talk to him before school tomorrow and about my reaction the other night. I shouldn't have been so…I don't know…desperate." Was that even the right word? I couldn't even pinpoint what I'd been feeling.

"Okay," he said, picking me up as he stood. He kissed all over my face, until I was laughing in his arms, and then he set me down.

"Edward, Bells," Carlisle greeted us as we walked into his new office.

I looked around and saw that it had much the same things as his old one did. Edward and I sat in the chairs across from him.

"What's the topic, Bells?" he asked, looking between us.

"School," I said, clarifying, "My shield, Jasper…"

"Oh, okay," he said, like he was expecting something harder.

I heard Edward chuckle, and I realized that they were communicating.

"Okay, keep it verbal, boys!" I laughed, looking between the two of them.

"Sorry," Carlisle said, snickering. "Old habit. Now, here's what I was thinking." He smiled. "We all forget that you are so new to this life. You took to it without so much as a single problem. What I want you to do is follow a few simple rules."

"Okay," I said.

"Stay fed. You say that your shield is stronger when you've fed, and since you are taking Jasper with you, you need the strength, okay?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

I nodded.

"Second, try to avoid contact with humans, if you can," he said, sighing. "I know that you touched them in Forks, but the stresses of the move and new classes, new people, just…for now, try to not let it happen…again, remember you have someone else with you."

"Got it, makes sense."

"Okay, last thing…if anything goes wrong or you feel in any way uncomfortable, tell Edward or the others, okay?" he asked, putting his elbows on the table, his fingers touching.

"Yes, I will," I said, nodding. I had planned all of these things, except the avoidance of human contact. That wasn't something I had thought about.

"Next topic?" he asked, smiling.

"Um, I got really…" I looked over at Edward, frowning, "…upset? That's not the word, but we'll start there…the other night. We were just talking about going shopping for the day, and my…chest ached, my heart hurt…" I shook my head, trying to clear it or organize it. I didn't know which.

"Why?" he asked, leaning forward.

"It happens when she knows we are going to be separated even as little as a day," Edward said, taking my hand.

"Does it happen to you?" Carlisle asked, looking over at Edward.

"Sometimes," he answered. "We just didn't know what it meant. Is it something left over from my leaving? Is it something else?"

"Hmm," he said, thinking. He stood up and walked in front of me, kneeling down. "May I try something, Bells?"

"Carlisle…" Edward's voice sounded like a warning.

"I need to know, son," he said. "It's the only way."

Edward sighed, frowning.

Carlisle looked back and me, and I nodded. "Okay, Bells, close your eyes," he said, and I did. "I need you to think about not seeing Edward again…as if he walked away."

"No," I said, shaking my head like a child. My eyes were still closed, though. My mind raced with the thought, seeing the forest again. My heart clenched, my breathing stopped, and my body folded in on itself.

"Carlisle, stop!" Edward growled, leaning over and whispering, "I'm right here, baby. I'm never going anywhere, I swear!" He placed kisses on my ear and neck.

Carlisle stood up from me, his brow wrinkled.

Edward took his place, kneeling in front of me. "You hear me?" he asked, looking at me and cupping my face.

I nodded, reaching out to touch his face.

"A physical connection?" Carlisle whispered to himself.

Edward and I just looked at each other, and then back up to Carlisle.

"Edward, is it as strong for you?" he asked, looking up at Edward.

"Yes," Edward said, still cupping my face. "I didn't realize the whole time I was away from her, I was in pain…" He was looking at me when he mouthed, "I love you so much."

Carlisle sat back down at his desk and said, "You know, I talked at length with Sam about imprinting. Do you know how they see it?"

"I saw Jake's mind," Edward said, sitting back in the chair next to me, but his hand gripped mine. "He sees it like cables attached to the person…never breaking, binding them to him."

"Exactly," Carlisle said, smiling. "I've only seen one connection like that with vampires…Marcus and Didyme."

"Marcus of the Volturi?" Edward asked, his brow wrinkling. "He had a mate?"

"Oh, yes," Carlisle answered. "Tell me what you remember about him."

"He was blank, bored, and kept his thoughts minimal. He knew the strengths of relationships," Edward said. "Did he lose her?"

"Yes, terrible murder," Carlisle said, "but he told me once that they had an electricity surrounding them all the time, sometimes stronger than others. It connected them physically, so when she died, he lost everything…and half of himself. He used to be quite full of life."

I gasped, looking over at Edward. He looked back, and we knew that we were having the same thought…we both knew and felt on many occasion the electricity that surged between us.

"Have you felt that?" Carlisle asked.

We both nodded, and I said, "From the first moment we touched…"

Carlisle's smile couldn't have gotten any bigger. "Stop looking at me like it's bad news, both of you. It's not!" He laughed. "It just means there's a stronger bond between the two of you than anyone else has. Didyme was a terrible event. You two are not them."

Edward turned to me with a slight smile on his face. "Promise me you will never tell Jake it's like imprinting."

I laughed, shaking my head. "I swear!" I said, holding up my hand.

"It is and it isn't, but it just means that you can't be apart for too long," Carlisle said. "It's too painful."

"No kidding," I mumbled.

Edward nodded, but squeezed my hand.

"Sorry, kiddo," Carlisle said. "I promise I won't do that again, okay?"

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

"Okay, Alice," Bella called downstairs. "I think I have the damn thing memorized."

"I'm just making sure, Bells," Alice said from the next floor down. "Your first class is with all of us, your next two classes are with Jazz…"

"And my last class is with Edward; I got it!" Bella said, laughing. "Tomorrow, it's Jazz and me in the first two, Edward and Jazz with me for the next two…Alice, honestly! Let me get dressed. Jasper, calm her down!" She slammed the door.

Emmett's laugh boomed from downstairs.

"She's worried about you and Jasper, love, that's all," I said from the chaise in the corner, setting my guitar down.

"Yeah, me, too," she said quietly, "but that's not helping." She snickered and pointed to the door.

"I know, baby. Come here," I said, and she stepped between my legs. "It's going to be fine. Your shield will hold."

She nodded, still buttoning her shirt.

"Hmm," I said, stopping her hands. "Hold that thought." I lifted her shirt up just enough to reveal her stomach and belly button. I pulled her closer, pressing my lips to her smooth skin.

"Edward," my angel's voice warned.

I pulled back, smiling up at her. "Sorry, love," I said, but I wasn't really.

"No, you're not." She laughed. "But kiss me anyway," she said, cupping my face. She leaned against me, as I set my hands on her hips. It started slow, lips on lips, almost chaste. She took my bottom lip in her mouth, her tongue snaking in to meet mine softly.

I moaned at the taste of her. I gripped her hips and pulled her onto my lap for better access. My hand went to her hair, turning her and pressing my tongue deeper into her. We were losing ourselves.

Alice's knock on the door broke us apart. "Don't start what you can't finish!"

I groaned, pulling back from Bella.

My angel laughed, licking her lips. "Hmm, she might be right." She kissed me quickly, standing up off my lap. "That should keep you focused today, Mr. Cullen." Her eyes flashed wickedly. "Who do you belong to?"

"You, Mrs. Cullen," I admitted freely, standing with her. "I don't know if I can wait all day to do that again," I said, my head tilting.

She looked up at me, smiling. "We'll figure something out."

I chuckled at her, kissing her head.

"Ready, love?" I asked, opening our door.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said, sighing.

We all pulled into the parking lot. Emmett and Rose had opted to drive themselves in the BMW. It was Dartmouth; we could drive what we wanted at an Ivy League school and not feel like we were standing out. Alice and Jasper rode with us in Bella's car. Bella had scoffed at her car at first, feeling nostalgic for the Volvo, but it wasn't due in until the next week. I had to admit, I agreed with her.

I had forgotten what an all out assault school was—college or high school—on my mind. There were thoughts everywhere. When my wife and my sisters walked together, every male turned, every mind went out of control. They were oblivious to it, of course.

The female population wasn't any better. In fact, I would have to say they were worse. Women have a tendency to fantasize more…_graphically _than men.

Emmett stopped all of us before we separated. "Okay, meet for lunch after your second class?"

We all nodded.

"Sweet, see you then. And Bells," he said, taking her shoulders, "you'll be fine."

She smiled up at him, nodding her head.

Alice, Jasper, Bella, and I had Economics first class. Then I would leave them, taking Music Theory and Environmental Law. My last class was with Bella; we were taking Sociology together. This would be our schedule for Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.

"Alice, what is it you're taking?" Bella asked as we walked to class.

"Theatre, for costume design," she said, "and Art History."

"It's all about clothes, huh?" Bella snorted.

"Shut it, or our deal is off," she sniped.

I looked in Alice's mind, but Bella had shielded her.

"Don't you dare!" she said, laughing at Alice.

We sat down in our seats, with Jasper and myself on the outside of our girls. I looked at Bella, raising an eyebrow.

Her mind opened for me. _Fine, _she snorted. _I worked a deal that she would continue to shop for you._

I chuckled, shaking my head. _Without Alice, where would we be?_ I thought to myself.

Sitting in class with Bella almost three years ago was one thing. Her blood had called to me, my throat had burned, but I had still wanted her, loved her. Sitting next to my _wife_ was a completely different distraction. We had taken a few courses in Port Angeles, but it was nothing compared to now. I almost laughed at myself. I leaned back, taking notes, trying to focus on the instructor and not on her legs.

Eventually, I was able to sink into the subject. My thoughts trailed to her next two classes. It would just be her and Jasper. I worried for the both of them.

~oOoOo~

**BELLA**

"Okay, Jazz," I said. "This is your subject, so I'll need your help, I'm sure." I snickered.

We were leaving first period, walking down the hall. Edward was walking beside me, my hand in his. "Love, I turn here," he said, looking at me.

"Okay, baby, see you at lunch," I said, smiling as he kissed my head.

"Yup, me, too," Alice said, kissing Jasper. "You two will be fine."

I looked at Jasper, and he chuckled. "Come on, Bells," he said. "War in Lit isn't going to be as bad as you think."

I laughed. "No, I suppose not," I said. And it wasn't…it was actually pretty good. I didn't realize how many books there were about the subject. With Jasper's help, this course might actually be fun.

"Well, Jazz, is it working?" I asked, getting up from our table at the end of class.

"Shit, Bells, it rocks. I wish we'd had you at more schools," he said, shaking his head.

"Good," I said. "Now, where the hell are we going?"

Jasper and I were the first to get to the cafeteria. We spotted a large group of empty tables in the back. I laughed, reminding him that's where they always sat.

I pulled out a brochure that was sticking out of my backpack. "Hey, did you know there's a course on the Bubonic Plague?" I laughed, pointing it to him.

"Shut up! Really?" he asked, laughing.

"Yeah, and one called Slaves, Wives and Concubines," I snorted.

"Give me that!" he said, taking it from me. "How about Sex and Celibacy?" He snorted, shaking his head.

"Damn, what are you taking?" Emmett said, sitting down beside Jasper. Rose sat beside me.

"No, no," Jasper said. "Look, bro."

Emmett laughed, taking the paper from him. "That's messed up," he said, snorting.

I watched a group of girls sit down at a table and stare over us, but when they all turned, I knew my husband had come in the door. I laughed to myself. It wasn't jealousy anymore…it was pride. He was mine.

I watched him walk across the cafeteria, the girls' eyes following his every step. I couldn't blame them; I had dressed him deliciously…low fitting jeans, navy blue polo shirt, with a long sleeve gray t-shirt underneath. I watched his face scowl, and figured the girls were thinking rude things.

_You can't blame them, love. You're awful sexy today, _I thought to him, laughing.

He tried to hide his smile, but failed adorably. "Thanks, love, so are you," he said, sitting next to me and kissing my head.

The girls' faces fell. Sorry, ladies.

"How'd it go?" he asked, looking at Jasper and me.

"She's the best. Never smelled a thing!" Jasper said excitedly.

"See?" he said to me, smiling and wrapping his arm around me.

Lunch was too short, but Jasper and I made our way to Intro to Lit Study. "It's a good thing I read as much as you do, Bells," he said, laughing and sitting next to me.

"Next semester, we'll sort out something different, okay?" I laughed.

Lit Study was similar to what I had already taken, so this course was going to be a little easier. Although, all the classes were easier, I determined, because my vampire mind allowed me to retain so much more. It was liberating, really.

I worried about leaving Jasper with Alice—I had guarded him all day—but he said he would be fine. They wanted to take an art class together. Alice promised me to watch him, like she wouldn't, but I had already become protective of him. Maybe it was due to keeping him in my shield all day.

I met Edward in our Sociology class. He was sitting in the back, flipping through the book. I walked up and sat next to him.

"Hey, beautiful girl," he said, smiling at me.

"Hi," I replied, smiling. "How was your class?"

"Interesting, actually," he said, leaning closer. "I want to kiss you so badly right now."

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. "The room's full of people, Edward," I said, "and class is about to start."

He wasn't listening, but he was aware of the other students. He picked up my hand, kissing it softly. His tongue flicked out tasting my skin.

"If you behave," I said, looking into his darkening eyes, "I promise you can put that tongue anywhere on me once we're home."

"Promise?" he asked, his mouth twitching.

I crossed my heart with the hand he wasn't holding. He held my hand on his desk, but turned around, facing the front. I just shook my head at him, wishing class was already over.


	37. Chapter 37

**~oO~ RE-EDITED/REPOSTED ~Oo~**

**All songs can be found on my blog drotuno(dot)blogspot(dot)com and as always...SM owns everything.**

CHAPTER 37

**BELLA**

"Okay, Jasper," I said, laughing, "I take it all back. _That _is the class you'll have to help me with."

He laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Warfare isn't your thing, I know, but thanks for taking it," he said, squeezing me to him. We walked across campus to our next class, Modern Lit, and he whispered, "I think you have an admirer."

I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Really? Where?"

He snickered. "Well, I noticed him yesterday, but today, he seems to stand out. He's walking behind us."

I stopped, pulling my bag open, like I was getting something out. I looked up to see a young man, about eighteen, walking past us.

"That's him," Jasper snickered. "He was in a few classes yesterday and the one we were just in."

We walked behind him, and I looked him over. He was a tall, thin boy, with light brown, curly hair. When he sat down on a bench with his cell phone, I saw his face. He was handsome, or would be if he had clearer skin. Bright, clear blue eyes locked with mine.

I turned to Jasper. "You know, as soon as Edward hears his thoughts…"

I didn't have to finish; Jasper was already laughing. "Don't I know it. The boy's lust level is insane," he said, looking over my head at the boy as we walked by.

Modern Lit seemed to fly by. I could tell that it was going to be my favorite class. Jasper and I settled into our spot in the cafeteria and pulled out our books to work on a paper that was already due. Damn, if they didn't give out homework quick.

The chattering group of girls sat at their table. I could hear every word they were saying, even though we were across the room. One whispered to the other, "Keri, here he comes!"

Keri groaned. "Damn, he's so fucking hot."

I looked up and saw Edward walking towards us, and I snickered, "I'm not the only one with an admirer."

Jasper's head shot up, and he laughed, watching the girl shamelessly ogle my husband.

"Well, then, you're even," he said, laughing.

"True," I agreed, shaking my head.

"Hi, sweet girl," Edward said, kissing my head. "Who's even?"

"Hey, baby. We are," I said, motioning between us.

Jasper snickered, continuing to write his paper.

"Apparently, we both have, um…groupies," I said, snorting.

Jasper chuckled, and I elbowed him.

"Already?" Edward groaned, rolling his eyes.

I giggled, leaning into him.

"Yes. Yours is named Keri," I said, rolling my eyes towards the table across the room. "She's the one staring holes in my head right now. The blonde. Mine is, so far, nameless."

"Keep it that way," he growled, but smiled when I laughed.

Alice joined us, and soon after, Emmett and Rose. We were all chatting quietly, when my phone went off in my pocket. I looked down, and it was Jacob.

"Jake?" I answered.

"Hey, Bells," he said. "I need to talk to Edward."

Edward's head shot up to look at me.

"Okay, here, hang on," I said, handing my phone to him.

"Jacob," he said, his brow wrinkling. "No, you did the right thing." He paused. "No, I've never heard of her, but we've been traced before…" Another pause. "Yes, go ahead and keep a watch. We'll let you know if she makes it here." Another. "Yes, fine, I'll let her know. Thanks, Jake." Edward ended the call and handed it back to me.

We were all looking at him, waiting.

"Jake and Seth were doing patrols and came across an unfamiliar scent. It led them to the house. When they got there, a female was looking for Carlisle. He said that she was one of us…her eye color…" Edward was trying to keep this as brief as possible. "Jake let her know that we were gone, moved. He said he didn't know how she did it, but she was able to make him tell her where we were."

"Who was she?" Emmett asked, frowning.

"I don't know. Jake said her name was Catherine. Any of you know her?" he asked, his brow furrowed. Everyone shook their heads no. He pulled out his own phone and called Carlisle, relating the whole story at top, quiet speed. According to their conversation, Carlisle wasn't worried. Anyone was welcomed.

Lunch was over, and Edward, Jasper, and I made our way to US History. We sat at a table, the boys on either side of me, waiting for class to start. I felt Edward's hand take mine.

"Jake also said he hopes the move went well and thanks for the computer," he whispered in my ear, kissing it quickly.

I looked up at him, smiling. "Are you worried about this girl?" I asked.

Jasper piped up. "What could one girl do?" he asked, smiling. "Unless it's you, Bells," he continued, snorting.

I rolled my eyes, looking up at Edward.

"It's true, love," he chuckled, squeezing my hand.

Class went quickly, as I took notes from beginning to end. I'd had teachers like that before. They didn't teach; they just made you write everything down. Somehow, someway, you remembered it.

The one class I was dreading was next: Calculus. Math wasn't my strong suit, although not because I couldn't do it. I could do it better now than ever, but I just hated math. At least Edward was with us in this class, too.

We sat, again with me in the middle, towards the back. Jasper started snickering, and Edward growled low.

"Oh, don't tell me," I groaned, looking up. "Damn, he's in this class, too?"

His blue eyes met mine, but then he caught Edward's hand in mine and turned away quickly.

"You would think," I said, rolling my eyes, "that surrounded by you two all day, he wouldn't stare."

They both chuckled. "He can't help it, love," Edward said in my ear. "I, myself, find it hard not to stare at you."

I laughed. "Yes, but I encourage that."

"As well you should," he said, laughing.

The class was long, causing my mind to wander. I played with Edward's ring when I wasn't writing something down. My thoughts went awry, my emotions totally betraying me. I found myself chewing on my pen, staring at Edward's hands. They looked so innocent, just sitting on the table, one with his wedding band, the other with a pen in it. But I was well aware of what they were capable of.

"Bells!" Jasper whispered, "Cut it out!"

"Oops, my bad, Jazz, seriously," I whispered back. Edward was in silent hysterics, of course. "Shut it!"

I sat back, folding my arms across my chest, trying to pay attention. I thought of anything I could think of to get it back on track, eventually settling on this person, this vampire that Jake had come across. He had said her eyes were the same color as my family's. Edward didn't say which direction the scent had started, but I wonder if the Denali family knew her. Knowing Carlisle, he would have called them by now.

When class was over, I felt the stare of the young man again. Using my peripheral vision, I saw that he was putting his things in his bag, but sneaking glances at me.

"Joe, we're going to Starbucks. Wanna come?" a girl in a black t-shirt asked, and his head shot to hers.

"So, he does have a name," Jasper snorted.

"I don't like the staring, seriously," I mumbled. It wasn't so much the staring, but he could clearly see that I was holding hands with Edward at one point, walking with Jasper at an earlier point. It seemed blatantly disrespectful.

"I could make him stop," Edward said, smiling evilly.

"Yes, but you would hand him his own eyeballs, love," I snorted, Jasper laughing behind me.

"Maybe," he said, laughing and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Now, are you going to tell me what got you in trouble with Jasper?"

I groaned, feeling his laugh and kiss on my head. _Let's just say, I found your hands fascinating for about a half an hour,_ I thought to him, snickering.

"Hmm," he said, smiling. "Anything in particular?"

"Just stop," I said, snickering, "Just…not now."

The drive home was quick. Alice chattered away in the back about her theatre class. Jasper was holding her and breathing her in. Emmett and Rose were in front of us when we pulled into the driveway.

Carlisle met us all in the living room, asking us to sit down. We all took seats around him. "I talked to Sam after your call today, son. He said that the trail came in from the North, snaking its way to the house. He said that she was looking for me, but I don't know any Catherine."

"Neither do we," Jasper said, frowning.

"I don't think that there's a threat, but I called Denali anyway. Kate said that she had run into this Catherine, and her diet is, indeed, like ours. She is a nomad, just so you know. She told me that the girl stayed with them for a few days, because she liked the weather." He paused. "The only thing that's bothering me about this is what Jake had said. He said that he didn't know how she got our information out of him, but she did. He couldn't even explain what he was feeling or anything."

"I don't like that, either," Esme said. "I don't want someone looking for us that can't control themselves."

"Sounds like she's got plenty of control," Emmett said, frowning. "Well, if she comes, we'll handle it."

"That's how I feel, Em," Carlisle said, nodding. "Just keep your eyes open, okay?"

Time flew forward, and we all got into a routine. School had been in session a few weeks, and we'd only missed a few days due to the weather. On sunny days, I liked to read and do homework on my window seat, while Edward played the guitar. We had slipped into a very happy schedule.

Hunting was a must with me. I found myself exhausted after shielding Jasper for a week. Keeping it up required a lot of energy. The prey of choice was moose, coyote, and black bear. Emmett was thrilled, but by the end of a week, I didn't care.

One day, on the way home from school, I said, "I need to hunt tonight."

"I'll take you, Bells," Jasper said with a smile. "It is me that tires you."

"Okay," I sighed, looking out the window. Edward squeezed my leg, knowing I was drained. "I just need to run upstairs, Jazz, and we can go."

"Okay, no problem."

I dropped my stuff off, changing out of my skirt and into jeans and sneakers. I turned around to see Edward there.

"I love you, baby," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "Come back to me quickly," he said, smiling down at me.

"Love you, too," I said, lifting my head so he could kiss me. Edward's back was to the window, but movement outside caught my eye. "There's someone outside, Edward."

He turned, looking out the window. "It has to be her," he growled, heading for the stairs and calling his brothers.

We all met outside, Esme coming out from her house, with Carlisle on the phone. There was a tense moment while she made it to the pool deck. Someone coming in through your back yard had to give you a funny feeling. As she came forward, I saw that she was beautiful.

Emmett took the lead on this one, letting Edward and Jasper back him up. She eyed them all, her gaze lingering over each one of them, landing on Edward. There was a twinge in my chest.

"Hi, I'm Catherine…I'm looking for Carlisle Cullen," she said, her voice like music. Her hair was a deep auburn, curly, and it was almost to her waist. Her frame was about the same as mine, but slightly taller. She had skin like the rest of us, but her lips were insanely red.

"He's on his way," Esme said, stepping forward. "I'm Esme. This is my family…Emmett, Edward, Jasper…the girls…Alice, Rosalie, and Bella."

Catherine waved to all of us, a smile on her face.

"I heard so much about you from Kate," Catherine said with a smile, "that I just had to meet you. They weren't kidding; there are a bunch of you."

They all snickered, but me. I didn't like her…didn't trust her. I wondered if it was because I needed to hunt, but I let it go.

"Well, come on over here. We'll sit out on the deck until Carlisle comes home," Esme told her, motioning her over.

Jasper walked up to me, asking, "Do we need to go?"

I looked up at him, realizing he was still under my shield. His eyes were tight…he didn't trust her, either.

"I think we should stay, don't you?" I asked, looking at him.

He nodded, frowning.

Jasper sat next to me at the deck table, with Edward on my other side, but I could see everyone's focus was on Catherine.

She started talking about Denali. "Kate and Irina are fantastic. Gianna, too. They treated me like family the whole time I was there, showing me the best places to hunt and how to find you. Carmen and Eleazar told me to tell you all hello…"

She went on and on. I was too aware of her to care. I watched as something changed in her eyes. The lightness faded in them, and they turned cold. I looked over at Jasper, and he raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged, but no one else noticed.

What we both realized was everyone but us was leaning forward towards her, like they couldn't get close enough. When her eyes settled on Edward, my chest twisted. I inhaled sharply, and Jasper grabbed my arm, pulling me from the chair.

"What is it?" he asked, watching them over my shoulder.

They hadn't even noticed that we had gotten up, even Edward. In fact, I watched as he got up, sitting closer to her. My chest cracked.

"I need Carlisle," I breathed. "I'm not strong enough for this. I only have you under my shield. She's pulling him away from me," I groaned, sitting on a chair, my arms wrapped around my stomach.

Jasper pulled out his phone. "Carlisle. Where are you?" he asked, his voice urgent. "No, no…there's something about her, man, seriously. She messing up Bells, big time." He hung up, kneeling next to me. "Five minutes, baby girl. He's on his way."

I knew I had to be prepared for Carlisle. I needed to shield him as soon as he walked in. I didn't have it in me for the whole family. When Edward touched the arm of her chair, I fisted my hands in my hair, putting my elbows on my knees. The pain was excruciating; I could barely take a breath.

Carlisle stepped out on the deck, his eyes wary, but locked on us. It took everything in me to wrap my shield around him.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, man. They all seem locked on her. She's pulling them in, but it looks like Edward is the target. Look," he said, pointing to the table.

I looked up with them, and saw Edward laughing, Catherine's body turned towards his.

A sob escaped me, and I started rocking back and forth.

"Bella..." Carlisle kneeled in front of me, trying to take my hands from my head. "You have to shield him."

"My chest, she's taking him, Carlisle," I groaned through gritted teeth and sobs. "I needed to hunt…"

"Look at me," he begged, and I did. "Bella, you are in full bloodlust. I need you to focus," he said, gripping my arms.

"Shit, her eyes," Jasper gasped, "they're red. Nothing I am sending her is working."

"Bella, focus!" Carlisle snapped. "Wrap your shield around them. You can do it."

I was rocking back and forth; I could barely think straight. All I wanted was for her to die, the pain to stop.

"Bella, please."

I looked up, shaking, forcing my shield, pushing with everything that I had. I reached my sisters and Esme first, and then Edward and Emmett. It was like watching them wake up from a dream. I was shaking, my fists clenched, venom pouring down my throat.

"Good girl." Carlisle smiled, kissed my head, and walked to the woman.

Jasper knelt down, wrapping his arm around me. "It's okay, Bells. Hang on, and I'll get you out of here."

"I'm not leaving them, Jasper," I growled.

"Bella?" Edward's voice hit me.

The pain ceased immediately, but my bloodlust was spiraling out of control.

"Did you not feel it, Ed?" Jasper asked, his voice sharp. "She was pulling you in, that Catherine chick," he said, pointing to where Carlisle was talking to her. "Bells had me shielded, but didn't have the strength for everyone, and then she kept saying, 'she's taking him,' over and over."

"Bella," Edward crooned, kneeling beside me. "Love, I'm right here." He looked up at Jasper. "I don't remember anything at all."

"Me, either," Alice said, walking over. "Bells, calm down…you're gonna lose it."

"I can't hold it. She has to go," I growled, still gripping my hair.

Carlisle called from the other side of the deck, "Bells, you can relax."

"No!" I snapped, my head shooting up. "Not until she's gone."

"Holy shit," Emmett said. "She's in bloodlust."

"Bella, I didn't mean anything by it, honest," Catherine said, "Tanya told me to try my gift out on Edward, to see what would happen. She didn't tell me…"

The growl that I let loose vibrated around me.

"Wrong name to mention," Emmett murmured.

With all that I had left, I pulled my shield away from everyone and slammed it around her. I stood, wrenching her into the nearest tree and pinning her there.

"Guys, stop her," Carlisle said. "She'll regret this when she's herself again."

I felt arms all around me, holding me back. "Let me go!" I didn't even sound like myself, or feel like myself, for that matter. "Get the fuck off of me!"

"Holy hell, she's strong," Emmett said, grunting.

"Bella, please," I heard Edward say from behind me.

"Don't let go, Em," Jasper grunted. "She'll destroy her."

I pulled and fought against them both. My goal was the tree this woman was pinned against. I couldn't even remember why she needed to die, but I knew that it must be done.

"Bella, look at me," Edward's velvet voice said next to me.

When I did, my world came crashing to a stop.

"Edward?" I gasped, my breathing still heavy.

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

"Yes, baby," I whispered, trying to soothe her. This was the Bella we'd expected when she was first changed. It was killing me to see her this way. It wasn't her. This was her on her final straw; there was nothing left of her.

Her body stopped fighting Emmett and Jasper, and Catherine fell forward from the tree. A sob ripped through my angel, and I caught her up in my arms.

"Come on, love." I closed my eyes, sighing with relief. She buried her face in my neck, her breathing coming in bursts.

"Edward, take her hunting, now," Carlisle said. _Poor thing, she's running on empty_, he thought to me.

"As weak as she is, bro, you might have to catch it for her." Jasper's voice was full of concern.

"Okay," I said, walking towards the back of the yard.

Once I got her into the trees, I took off running. I didn't care what I found first, but she lifted her head as we neared a large moose, drinking from a small creek.

"Can you do it, baby?" I asked, looking at her.

She nodded, and I set her on her feet. She stood still for a moment, but I realized she was letting the scent come to her. Her first two steps were tentative, but she hit him hard, taking him down swiftly. He was drained in seconds. She took off, finding another one. All told, she took three moose and a coyote.

I waited for her, sitting at the base of a tree. She appeared in front of me, her eyes brown again, her face softer. She dropped to her knees between my legs and fell into my arms.

"I'm sorry," she cried.

"Oh, baby," I moaned, burying my nose in her hair, "you don't need to be sorry." I pulled her back to look at her. "Do you remember any of it?" I asked, brushing her hair from her face.

"Yes, parts," she said through her tearless sobs. "Flashes. What is she?"

"A magnet," I said, tracing her bottom lip with my thumb. "She pulls people in, making them think they like her. I'm really sorry, love."

"Don't be," she whispered, tilting her head. "I would've been able to stop it, but the pain, baby, every time she looked at you..." Her brow furrowed. "I didn't have the strength. Jasper was already there. I guess I never lifted it from him. What did I do?"

I looked at her sweet face, happy to see her back. I tucked her hair behind her ear, saying, "From what I could see of Jasper's mind, Catherine pulled me to her, but it was hurting you…and because you were already drained, it sent you into bloodlust. You put your shield around her, pinning her to a tree."

She groaned, putting her face in her hands. "Why would I do that?" she asked, looking up at me.

"You couldn't help it, love," I explained. "It didn't help that she said Tanya told her to do it. It took Emmett and Jasper to hold you back." I couldn't help the snicker that came from me. Maybe it was because it was all over, and she was fine.

"Oh God," she groaned. "Edward, it can't be funny."

"No, it's not, but no one was hurt," I said, trying to fight my smile.

"I felt so out of control," she mused, shaking her head. "Only two things kept running through my head—for her to die, and the pain to stop. Did you feel it? Did you know what she was doing?"

"No, I don't remember anything past sitting down at the table, Bella," I said, shaking my head. "It was scary to 'wake up' and see you hurting, losing it."

"I should have shielded you," she sobbed. "I shouldn't have let it happen."

"Oh, baby, don't," I said, pulling her into my lap. "You were drained…I'm just glad you weren't alone, that you had Jasper and that Carlisle showed when he did. I'm supposed to save you, remember?"

Her breath hit my neck with her laugh. "Right, vampire angel…got it."

"Exactly!" I smiled, kissing her head and rubbing her back. "I've got a reputation to uphold. If you come in saving me all the time, then it will all go to hell."

My whole body shook with her laugh. She pulled back, putting her hand on my face. "I love you, baby," she said, smiling.

"And I love you." I smiled back at her, kissing her lips. "I'd love to ravish you out here, but Carlisle's going to want to see you, pronto."

"Later, then?" she asked, her perfect eyebrow raising.

"Obviously," I countered, raising my own. "I don't think I could stop myself."

"God, I hope not," she laughed, standing. "Come on, then," she said, holding her hand out for me, pulling me up. "The sooner this is over, the sooner I can tell you what I want you to do to me," she giggled as I growled at her.

We ran back, stopping once we were in the yard. Alice wrapped Bella up so fast that I heard the air rush out of her.

"Damn, Alice," I said, shaking my head.

"I'm okay, Ali," Bella sighed, kissing her head like always.

"Just wait until you hear this story," Alice growled. I caught glimpses of a few things, but Alice switched to her closet inventory. "You, too…" she said, pointing to me. "You need to hear it firsthand."

Esme rushed her next. "Oh, sweetheart," she gushed, her mind frantic with how bad off Bella had gotten.

We joined the rest of the family. Catherine was still there, and she looked totally remorseful. From her mind, I could see that Tanya had tricked her. I just shook my head. Tanya had discovered a loophole to still continue to bother us.

"Ah, there's my little sister that I know and love," Emmett said, laughing.

Bella just snorted, shaking her head.

I sat down, pulling her in my lap, hearing her thoughts hit me.

_Not letting me go, are you?_ She giggled, turning to look at me.

I snickered, kissing her ring. "Not a chance, love," I whispered, pulling her closer.

Carlisle smiled at us. "Bella, it's good to see you back."

"Yeah, sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't be," Jasper growled. "You've been changed since Spring Break, and that's only the first…no, the second time that you've lost it? Please, no apologies." He waved it off, smiling at her.

"Yeah, and that was Tanya, too," Rose snorted. "Seeing a pattern, Bells?"

"Well, if you ever want to win a battle, then just set Tanya in front of Bella," Emmett said, snickering.

"Okay! Enough," she laughed.

I couldn't help, but join them.

"Tanya didn't explain that there was animosity, Bella," Catherine said softly. "She said to just try it…that Edward would think it was funny. There was never any mention of a mate or spouse or anything like that."

"Of course not," my love sighed.

"She mentioned you, but not as a mate," Catherine clarified. "She also said that she set you up with someone."

"What?" Bella and I yelped at the same time.

"Yeah, a human," she said, biting her lip at our reaction.

"So, let me get this straight," Bella started. "She told you that she's set me up on a blind date with…a human?"

Catherine nodded.

"And when and where is this supposed to happen?"

She said it already has, that he's at school with you," Catherine said.

I tried in vain to pull a name from her mind of this supposed human, but if she knew it, she wasn't thinking about it.

"Well, that's just fantastic," Bella groaned, rolling her eyes.

Emmett chuckled next to me.

"Good luck with that," she said dismissively.

I snickered, kissing her neck. "That's my girl," I whispered in her ear.

"Bells didn't like human boys when she was a human," Alice snorted.

Bella smiled at her, shaking her head. "She's a menace, honestly," my love said, looking at me.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, nodding.

"Always was," Esme growled. "I think there's something wrong with her." Coming from Esme, we were all just stunned into silence. "She needs to leave my family alone," she said, frowning and looking up at Carlisle. "Do something, or I will!" she snapped.

Everyone's minds froze. None of us had seen Esme like that. Ever.

_Holy hell, I've never seen her pissed, _Bella thought to me.

I just shook my head. I hadn't, either.

Carlisle's mind went frantic thinking of how to keep Esme happy. "Sweetheart, we've tried everything. Even Edward has told her not to come to us. She's scared to death of Bella," he said, pointing our way.

"As well she should be," Esme said proudly.

Emmett gave my angel a fist bump over that one. I kissed her neck again, leaving my lips there.

"I don't understand her motivation. I can't imagine separating these two," Catherine said, shaking her head, "now that I've seen them."

The conversation went on, but Bella's scent was drowning it all out. I wasn't lying when I said getting up from the table and seeing her in that bad of a state scared me. My sweet girl never needed to be that way. I needed to make sure she fed more often.

_Edward!_ Her mind hit me. _T__hey're talking to you._

"What? Oh, my bad," I said, sheepishly.

The whole family snickered.

"Oh shit, Bells is rubbing off on him," Jasper said, laughing.

_Not yet, _she thought to me, laughing. I laughed into her shoulder, bringing myself back to reality. She kissed my head, snickering.

"Forgive them, Catherine," Carlisle snickered. "They are newlyweds, after all."

"What I was _saying_," Catherine repeated with a smile, "was that once you figure out who she sent, you could send him back to her. She's obviously looking for what you guys have. That's no easy feat."

"Are you saying we should set her up? Find her someone?" Rose growled.

"That's not a bad idea," Carlisle mused.

"But wouldn't she need to be here for that?" Alice asked, looking wary.

"Oh, you're all kidding, right?" Bella asked, looking around. "You want to play matchmaker with her? I would feel sorry for whoever we handed to her. Especially a human, which seems to be her preference."

"And you want to bring her here to do it?" I growled, thinking of the last time. "I don't think so! One more derogatory word towards Bella, and I may let her go next time."

"Thanks, baby," Bella said, laughing as I shrugged.

Emmett snorted and nodded in approval.

"Okay, so it's something we have to think about," Carlisle mused.

"I don't like it, Carlisle," Esme sighed, frowning and crossing her arms. "What's to say she doesn't snap and go to Italy or something? She's just that mean. She's wanted Edward for too long. It's caused damage or something."

It wasn't meant to be humorous, but the whole family lost it. I just shook my head, sighing.

~oOoOo~

**BELLA**

I sighed, shaking my head. This whole conversation was ridiculous, but at least it was funny.

Catherine stood and said, "Look, I'll be glad to help with paybacks. Carlisle, you have my cell number; just call me if you need anything," she said, walking away from the table. "I'll be in the area for a while."

"Well, stop by anytime," Carlisle said. "We're sorry you got wrapped up in this."

"No worries," she snickered. "I've never been pinned to a tree before." She winked at me, letting me know she understood.

"Yeah, Bells is bad ass," Emmett said, laughing.

Catherine nodded, smiling, and took off into the night.

Carlisle came over and knelt in front of me. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Embarrassed," I said truthfully. "I was going to hunt with Jasper, I swear."

Jasper was next to me, nodding. Edward's arms held me tighter.

"I know, sweetheart," Carlisle said smoothly, nodding. "It wasn't the shield that zapped you…was it the pain?"

I nodded, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Well, considering what we talked about before, it's understandable." He patted my leg and stood up. "Without the pain, would you have been able to shield them?"

"I think so," I said, considering it, "but by the time the first twinge came through, Jasper had pulled me away. Edward was already moving closer, and I couldn't think."

"Sorry, baby," he whispered in my ear.

I just shook my head at him.

"What should we do about this human Tanya sent?" Jasper asked.

"He'll reveal himself eventually," Alice said, frowning.

Edward growled, and I turned to him. "I think I can handle it, love. I'm hardly alone at school anyway."

"Very true, love," he said, standing and picking me up with him. He set me on my feet, turning to Carlisle. "We need to talk about this more…"

"Yes, but not tonight," Carlisle said, looking at a still upset Esme.

I walked over to her, and she wrapped me in a hug, kissing my forehead. "We'll figure it out," I whispered so quietly, only she could hear.

She nodded to me and watched as her family started going their separate ways.

Emmett and Rose left to hunt. Jasper and Alice went in the house.

I looked at Edward and thought, _Come on, baby. I need you to ravish me like you promised._

I snickered as a breathy laugh escaped him.

He patted Carlisle on the shoulder and kissed Esme on her head.

"A promise is a promise, love," he said, smirking.

We barely made it inside our room, before I found myself pressed against the door. Edward's mouth was consuming, his body pressing against mine. He reached down, lifting me up, and I wrapped my legs around him. His arousal pressed just where I needed it, and I squeezed closer, moaning.

Edward's tongue circled around my ear, causing my body to shiver. "You're supposed to tell me what you want me to do to you, love," he said, licking down my neck.

"Your mouth, baby," I breathed. "I want it all over me." I felt myself being pulled from the door, and then he pinned me down on the bed.

Some of our clothes were removed carefully, other items not. Edward fell back on me, skin on skin. "Oh, God, you feel good," he said, running his hands all over me. My eyes rolled back as his thumbs roughly grazed my nipples. They hardened, rising up to meet his mouth. He slowly kissed my scar with a reverence that I had come to adore from him, trailing his tongue and taking my breast in his mouth. Palming the other one, he pinched and squeezed, causing me to writhe under him.

He moved lower, swirling his tongue, nipping my skin.

"Edward," I groaned, half in ecstasy, the other half in frustration. I felt his smile on my skin.

"Patience, my love," he said, biting my hip bone. "You taste delicious…_everywhere_."

He moved, settling between my legs, pushing them as wide as he could with his hands, opening me for him. "That's the most perfect thing I've ever seen," he groaned, kissing each thigh.

He skimmed his nose from my opening, brushing against my sensitive bundle, and my hips shot off the bed. His tongue made the same trail, and I tried to grind against him.

"Do you want to come, my love?" he asked, his mouth kissing everywhere but where I wanted him.

"Yes, God, yes," I said, gripping the sheets and thinking it wouldn't take much to push me over the edge at this point.

"Now, baby?" he asked, his nose circling around my clit.

"Please, Edward," I begged.

He sucked me in, humming into me. I cried out at the relief, the sweetness of it all. His tongue flicked over me, entering me, twisting inside of me. I tried to pull my legs to him, but he held them firm. He bit me, sucked my flesh in his mouth, drank me in. I growled when I came, calling his name, grinding against his face.

His lips were wet as he dragged them up my body, hooking my legs in his arms. He brought them up between us, his arousal positioned at my entrance.

"What do you want now, my beautiful girl?" he asked, kissing a blazing spot on my leg that was right at his face.

"I need you inside, baby, please," I begged, watching him kiss the other knee.

Edward entered me, his head thrown back. I whimpered at being one again with him. I ran my hand up his neck and into his hair, gripping him. He buried himself to the hilt, only to draw back and do it again and again.

"I love being inside you, baby," he breathed, his mouth meeting mine. His tongue was hungry, passionate.

My heels dug into his shoulder, trying to find the leverage to rise up to meet him.

He pressed his forehead to mine. "I want to see you come again, love. Touch yourself," he said, swiveling his hips, smiling when I cried out.

My hand barely fit between us, we were so close. I gasped when my finger touched my swollen nub. With as deep as he was hitting me, I was close again. Edward kissed down my neck, driving into me. I shattered again, clenching around him. I left my hand there, feeling us connected, putting my fingers on either side of him.

"God, that feels insane," he said, his whole body shuddering. "Don't stop, love," he begged, his eyes closing. I watched as my angel came apart above me, crying out my name. He was beautiful, stunning…mine.

He kissed my knees before letting them down, but stayed above me. He didn't say anything—just brushed my hair from my face, placing kisses on my face.

"I scared you, didn't I?" I asked softly.

He nodded. "Yes, a little," he said, touching his nose to mine. "That's what we all expected to see when you were first changed."

"Oh, sorry, baby," I said, closing my eyes.

"I'm not. It made me realize that you are a gift for me," he said, smiling. "That you skipped all that so I could have you…the real you…immediately."

"Hmm," I said, smiling, "and this whole time I thought I was the one that got the gift."

~oOoOo~

It was raining as Jasper and I made our way to the cafeteria. "Oh, damn," he said, looking up at me. "I left my notebook in the classroom. Will you be okay?" he asked, looking at me.

"Will you?" I countered. "I can't shield you."

He nodded and turned back.

I went in, sitting down at our table and pulling out a book. Jasper was killing me with the Warfare class. It took all I had to keep up. It was the subject that gave me the most trouble.

Alice plopped down beside me. "Oh, shit, Bells," she said, smiling. "That kid is coming to talk to you."

I groaned, looking up at her. "Please say you're joking."

"Nope," she said, looking up.

I looked up, to see Joe heading towards us, his face pensive. "Damn, and you know that Edward will be here any second. Poor thing," I said, snickering.

Alice leaned into me giggling.

"Hi," he said shyly. "I'm Joe."

"Bella. Alice," I said, elbowing her to get her to stop laughing.

"I rarely see you alone. This is the closest you've been," he said, looking around.

"Yeah, I kind of like it that way," I mumbled, frowning. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Aw, hell," Alice moaned, looking at the door.

In strolled Edward, his face growing dark at the sight before him.

"Well, I was wondering, I mean…there's such a big group of you, are you seeing anyone?" he asked, biting his nails.

_Edward, stop right there,_ I thought to him. _Don't move. He's just a kid._

Edward nodded, standing behind Joe. His eyes grew dark.

"Um, Joe?" I said, smiling. "Everyone you see me with is family. Alice is my sister in law…I'm married, Joe," I said, pointing to my ring.

Edward winked at me from behind him.

"Oh, which one…" Joe asked, confused.

"The one behind you," Alice giggled, not being able to resist.

Joe whipped around so fast, he almost fell down. "Oh, shit," he said, seeing Edward there.

Edward nodded, but didn't smile. He was trying to scare him, trying to run him off.

"Okay, sorry, for real. She's just…" He stopped, blushing crimson.

"Yes, she is," Edward said, looking at me and back to Joe. "She's also waiting for me to join her," he said, looking intently at the boy.

Alice couldn't help herself. She was buried in my shoulder, laughing. Jasper showed up, calculating the situation.

"Hey, Edward." He grinned, slapping him on the back. "How was class?" His snicker did not go unnoticed.

Joe flushed again, seeing Emmett come to the table with Rose. "Okay, well…yeah." With that, he took off.

Alice collapsed into Jasper.

"Did you enjoy scaring him?" I asked, watching Edward snicker as he sat next to me. "He's probably having a heart attack right now."

"Not quite, but close," he said, kissing my lips. "He's not the one, by the way…the one Tanya sent."

"Oh," I mumbled. "Forgot about that…"

"Poor Joe thinks you're the prettiest thing he's _ever_ seen," he said, fighting his smile.

"Shut it," I said, rolling my eyes.

Emmett snorted, saying, "Get used to it, Eddie." Rose laughed next to him.

"Mine," he whispered in my ear, biting my earlobe. "All mine," he said, smiling as I giggled.


	38. Chapter 38

**~oO~ RE-EDITED/REPOSTED ~Oo~**

**All songs can be found on my blog drotuno(dot)blogspot(dot)com and as always...SM owns everything.**

CHAPTER 38

**BELLA**

"Keri!" her friend whispered, leaning to her.

"Shut it, Sarah," Keri growled. "Didn't you hear? He's fucking _married_."

I shook my head, looking up from the table where I was sitting alone. Edward was walking my way, trying not to laugh.

"What does that matter?" Sarah snorted. "Married just means she's probably not putting out," she laughed.

I snorted, shaking my head. "Unbelievable," I muttered.

"Hmm," my favorite velvet voice purred at my ear. "I don't see any truth in that statement. Weren't you just this morning…"

"Edward Cullen, don't you dare!" I snapped, growling and laughing at the same time, putting my fingers over his mouth.

He chuckled, kissing my hand. "Where's Jasper, love?" he asked, kissing my hand again.

"With Alice. They are…taking their lunch in private today," I snickered. "He'll meet us in class."

"Hmm," he mused, bending like he was going to whisper in my ear. "Genius," he said, leaving an open mouth kiss on my neck, sucking lightly.

"No fair, baby," I breathed.

"Life isn't fair. Didn't anyone ever tell you that?" he asked softly, leaving another hot, wet kiss behind my ear.

"You're using my own words against me?" I groaned.

He chuckled, still kissing my neck.

"Edward, stop, or I won't be held responsible for my actions in this cafeteria."

He sighed, pulling back. His face was sweetly happy, and I couldn't resist it.

"Or take me somewhere that I can really kiss you..." I smiled, tilting my head and looking at his mouth.

I could see the debate in his mind…continue to torture me in public, or take us out of there. Leaving won.

"Okay, love," he smirked, standing and taking my bag for me.

We passed Emmett and Rose on our way out. "Hey, where are you guys going?" Emmett asked, holding the door for Rose.

"Bella left something in her last class. I'm taking her to get it," Edward said smoothly. "See you after school."

"Damn," I heard him mumble, "and I was going to tell them."

Edward snickered as we walked through the hall.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Oh, let Emmett tell you, love. He's practically jumping up and down." He grinned.

"Okay," I snorted. I started to realize where we were heading, and I bit back my smile. My husband didn't forget anything, ever.

We walked into the gym, and he took my hand, pulling me under the bleachers.

"There's a hundred years of school fantasies in that mind of yours, isn't there?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," he said, fighting a smile.

I looked around us, seeing that they used this area for storage.

He sat down on a bench that looked like it had come from a locker room. Pulling me on his lap, he asked, "Now, what was that about a kiss?"

"Hmm." I smiled, touching his face. "That's right, I did mention something…" I teased.

I leaned in, touching my lips to his, sighing when we made contact. They were sweet, soft kisses, each of us taking top and bottom lips. One of Edward's hands was on my back, and the other on my thigh, slipping over my skin just under my skirt. I turned my head, my hands sliding up to his neck and my tongue slipping along his.

I pulled myself closer to him, my chest pressing against his, feeling the hand that was on my back slip under my shirt. He moaned as our tongues twisted, our heads turning to opposite sides. I lifted up off my knees that had been straddling him and wrapped my legs around his waist, causing my center to grind across his arousal, separated by our clothes.

Edward's hand slipped under my skirt, cupping my bottom and squeezing, causing a moan from me as the friction between us sent a shock to my stomach. Our kiss wasn't breaking, just deepening. I kept one hand in his hair; the other slipped down to slide under his shirt. His muscles contracted with my touch, and a moan slipped from the both of us.

I loved knowing my husband's body; I loved even more that he knew mine. He knew that one caress of his thumb across my apex would cause a groan. I knew that grinding against him would cause a growl. We played each other like finely tuned instruments, never saying a word.

We also knew time was running out, that our lunch was almost over. Scooting back on his lap, I palmed his arousal through his jeans. Edward's hand slipped inside me, moving my underwear aside. Lowering his zipper, I growled low at how he felt in my hand.

Our breathing was heavy as we brought each other to climax. Our lips never parted, just open, sharing the same breath.

He walked us to class, his arm around my shoulder, kissing my head, telling me he loved me.

When we sat down next to Jasper, he looked at us, raising an eyebrow. "And just where have you two been?" he asked, snickering. I was positive he could feel the emotion that was radiating off of us.

Edward chuckled next to me.

"How was lunch, Jazz?" I asked, raising my own eyebrow.

He nodded and laughed. "Fair enough."

Finishing Calculus, we made our way to the parking lot. Emmett, Rose, and Alice were waiting next to the Volvo and Jeep. I'd been thrilled when the Volvo had finally arrived, and Emmett had been going through withdrawals without his Jeep. Once they were both in, we started driving those to school, just for old times sake.

"I've got news," Emmett beamed. "There is going to be a Halloween party next month, and guess the theme…"

He was looking at all of us, but Alice and Edward both sighed, "Eighties," rolling their eyes and snorting.

"Know it alls," Emmett snarled.

Alice and Edward shrugged. Jasper and I snickered, and Rose laughed.

"Whatever, killjoys. I think we should go," he said, looking around at us again.

"Fine, Em," Jasper shrugged, "but if you make me do the Flock of Seagulls thing again, I'll kick your ass."

Edward laughed, shaking his head.

I could see Alice's mind already at work, and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I like both ideas, boys," she giggled, looking up at Emmett.

"Shit," he complained with a frown. "Is nothing sacred?"

"No," I said, laughing. "I know that, and you've been in this family longer."

Edward wrapped his arm around me, kissing my head.

"Okay, girls. It seems we have work to do. Let's go home," Alice commanded.

We sat up in Alice's room, my shield around us at her request. "They are going the movie way, which is sort of disappointing. I was sure they would do the rock band," she said, her brow wrinkling.

"No," Rose snickered, "you were _hoping_ they would do the rock thing."

"True," she agreed with a smile, "but _Ghostbusters_ or _Top Gun_ work, too."

"Mmm, _Top Gun_," Rose and I moaned.

"That volleyball scene is yummy," Rose sighed, her eyes glazing over.

I knew our minds had gone the same direction…abs, jeans, oil…muscles flexing…of course, our images included sparkles.

"_Anyway_," Alice whined to get us to focus.

"Sorry, Ali," we both said, shaking the images from our heads.

"No, I get it," she smirked, "but here's what I'm thinking. Female icons. Rose, you could be Madonna…Blond Ambition Tour, of course. Bells, I'm thinking _Flashdance_ for you…sweatshirt, off the shoulder, leotard with leg warmers. Me, Cyndi Lauper. What do you think?"

"Mine sounds…comfortable," I chuckled.

"Shut it." She frowned. "If we were doing couples, this would be easier, but Emmett's got it in his head to separate us."

"Oh yeah?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow. "Just how would you have done that?"

"Oh, well…" Alice shrugged. "Bells and Edward would have been Wesley and Buttercup, for certain. It's just right."

I groaned, thinking of Edward in all black, the mask, the black scarf on his head…

"I know," she said, smiling. "Too hot, huh?"

"Oh, God, Ali, that's not fair," I laughed, my head shaking.

She snickered. "Emmett and Rose would be harder. Hmm, let's see…probably Tom Cruise and Kelly McGillis from _Top Gun. _Your blonde hair works."

"Damn it, Ali," Rose groaned, smiling.

"Jazz and me…_Labyrinth_," she said, nodding. "I'd say we could try and change Emmett's mind, but he's already got them hooked…_Ghostbusters_ it is."

"It could be worse," Rose said. "He loves _Goonies._ Just be grateful he's not dressing Jasper up as Data or Sloth."

We laughed, falling over on one another.

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

_I'm never going to get all this homework done…_

_I should have never gone out with her…_

_I before E except after C…_

_I'm so going to have to call mom for more money…_

_Fuck, she's hot…too bad she's with someone…_

My head snapped up for the last thought, watching a short, dark-haired boy pass us in the cafeteria.

I had become vigilant, looking for the human that Tanya had sent our way. I would always consider myself Bella's protector, no matter how strong she got. I didn't want this situation to end badly, so I was actively seeking this boy out.

Knowing Tanya, there was no telling what type of human she could have manipulated. I didn't have to worry that someone would hurt Bella _physically_; no, she was quite able to defend herself now. I was worried about what this might do to her mentally.

Bella didn't need to worry about Tanya. She didn't need to worry about Tanya's feelings for me. Bella was still talking to Carlisle quite often, with and without me. She was getting better and better with dealing with the abuse she'd taken at the hands of Jacob. I didn't want her to have to deal with anything else.

So, here I was…listening to the mundane thoughts of those around me, trying to figure out who could possibly be Bella's set up from Tanya.

_Edward,_ Alice thought to me. _Whoever it is hasn't made the decision to talk to her yet. I'm keeping watch, too._

I caught her eye and nodded.

Alice and I had been communicating this way since she walked into our lives. She would pay attention to the future, and I would deal with the present. Realizing we hadn't had to do this together in some time made me smile at the memory of it. Although this situation was mild compared to some of the things we had been through, we still took it seriously…the protection of our family rested on our shoulders. Every Cullen played a role, but in the beginning of any situation, it was Alice and me.

We were all sitting around our table. Bella was reading, Jasper was working on a paper, with Alice by his side. Emmett and Rose hadn't joined us yet.

I was absentmindedly playing with a strand of Bella's hair, something I'd always done, just to be able to be near her. It seemed that I couldn't keep enough contact between us. I worried that sometimes I may smother her with my need. Bella slid her hand into mine, turning my ring slowly. She didn't even look up from her book. Okay, so it wasn't just me.

_Damn, Eddie,_ Jasper thought to me. _There's that Joe kid again. Are you sure it's not him?_

I looked up to see the boy was, in fact, staring at Bella again.

_She's so beautiful…I wonder what she's reading…Oh shit, he's so going to kick my ass for staring at her._

I chuckled, looking at my brother. "I don't think so, Jasper." I smiled, seeing his brow furrow when he looked at the boy again. So far, the boy had given me no indication that he was anything other than a boy with a crush…_on my wife_…but still, just a crush.

Bella looked up from her book, to Jasper and then to me. She turned her head just in time to catch Joe staring at her again. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and went back to her book. I smiled and kissed her head. Bella never changed; she never had any patience for human boys.

Emmett and Rose joined us, and Rose sat next to Bella. Emmett slapped Jasper on his back.

"Damn it, Emmett," he growled, erasing the mistake he'd just made on his paper.

Rose leaned over to Bella. "Yeah, we're definitely making that his permanent name."

Bella snorted, looking up at her. "Told you…and he'll answer to it."

The girls from the table across the cafeteria filed in, taking their usual spot. I braced myself for their usual banter.

"Hey, Keri," Sarah whispered. "Do you think he's going to the Halloween party?"

"How would I know that?" Keri answered, clearly frustrated with her friend.

"If he does, maybe you could get him alone," Sarah urged.

_Oh, I don't think so,_ Bella thought to me. I chuckled, seeing the smile playing on her lips, but she continued to read on.

A new girl joined them. She had light brown hair, reminding me of Jessica Stanley.

"Oh, Sarah, this is my new roommate, Alicia," Keri said, introducing the new arrival. "She and her brother transferred from Alaska."

My whole family went still. Bella's head shot up from her book, looking up at me.

"You transferred late, huh?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, Brandon, my brother, has been here, but there was some problem with my registration," Alicia explained. "So, Keri, which one is he? They are all hot," she whispered.

Keri started to answer. "The one…black shirt, jeans…"

"The one with the sex hair," Sarah blurted out.

I rolled my eyes, my family dissolving into hysterics.

"We tried to tell you, Edward," Rose snickered.

"Okay, so Brandon?" Bella asked, trying to change the subject, but her smile was adorable.

_Sorry, baby,_ she thought to me, chuckling. She looked up at my hair, thinking, _Hmm, but it is what it is…it's all mine, though._

I just nodded my head at her, knowing she loved my hair. No one else's opinion mattered.

I didn't think I had a Brandon in any of my classes, with or without her. "Doesn't sound familiar to me, love."

"Bells, there's a Brandon in our Modern Lit class," Jasper said with a frown. He pictured the boy in his mind. He was average looking, with highlights in his hair.

She frowned, trying to remember him. "Sits off to the side? Bleached hair?" she asked Jasper.

"Yeah, that's him," he replied. "I've caught him staring at you a few times, but I'm getting used to it," he said, snickering.

"Whatever." She waved him off. "So, I'll pay better attention tomorrow."

"What you need to do, Bells," Rose said, "is get him to talk, but have Edward there to hear his mind. That way, you can be sure…Brandon is a pretty common name."

Bella looked up at me, and I could see she was weighing her thoughts carefully. "Yeah," she said, biting her lip. "What do we do if it's him? I mean, do we even want to play Tanya's idiot games?" she asked, her face serious.

"It's up to you, love," I answered, tucking her hair behind her ear. "My only concern is what Tanya may have told him…what his plan might be."

"Aren't you tired of the crap, Bella?" Emmett growled. "Damn, the last time we saw her, she…"

"I know what she said, Em," Bella sighed, and I squeezed her hand. "I just think every time we catch her…every time we call her on it…it doesn't change anything about her. It seems futile. Maybe Esme's right. Maybe there is something wrong with her."

"There might be," Jasper mused. "Maria wasn't exactly sane." Jasper rarely mentioned his life before Alice. Maria had been the one to change Jasper, and she'd used him for the wars in the South. When he left her, she didn't take it kindly. "She might have been off before her change," he theorized.

"And this shit of setting her up with someone…" Rose scowled. "What the hell is that all about?"

Alice growled at that comment. "I don't want her in my house. Period." She frowned, folding her arms across her chest. Alice's mind replayed the hurt and the anger that Tanya had caused both Bella and myself. She wasn't going to have it happen again.

"Aw, come on, Ali," Emmett snickered. "This time, Edward gave Bella permission to take her head off!"

Bella snorted, looking up at me. "I don't think that's exactly what you said," she giggled.

I smiled down at her, thinking it didn't matter.

"Maybe we should talk to Catherine again," she said, getting serious. "Have her call Tanya, tell her what happened, see how she reacts."

"Bells, that's perfect," Alice beamed, her head tilting. Her mind filled with different possibilities of calling Tanya.

"Okay, love. We'll call her when we get home," I told her, watching her stand.

"Fine." She smiled. "Come on, it's time for class…Jazz?"

Walking across campus, my hand in Bella's, Jasper whispered, "There he is, guys." He nodded to the boy sitting on a bench, texting on his phone.

He looked up at Bella, his thoughts betraying him instantly. _She never mentioned she would be surrounded all day, everyday. Both guys watch her like a hawk. How the hell am I supposed to talk to her when she's never alone? Come on, Tanya, text me back._

"It's him," I growled. "He's texting her now."

"No way," Jasper gasped, frowning.

Bella stared at the boy. It looked like she was sizing him up. She bit her lip, looking up at me. "He looks so…I don't know…harmless. How would he get mixed up with her?" she asked, leaning into me. That was her way of protecting herself.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Tanya likes toying with men, human men. His hormones and his age would be a prime target."

"All I'm sensing from him is anxiety and sadness…not lust. He's not liking what he has to do," Jasper said. "I like Rose's idea, Bells. Let Eddie hear what he's thinking. Talk to him alone…or at least let him think you're alone."

"I'll think about it," she sighed, walking into our classroom.

We sat down, and I turned Bella to face me. "What has you worried?" I asked, searching her face.

"I don't know, Edward. It all seems so silly, yet I can't help but feel there's so much more to it." She frowned. "Look, Tanya knows I won't leave you, so what's the point in 'setting me up' with someone?" She sighed. "It just doesn't make sense."

"You know I won't let anything happen, right, baby?" I asked, tilting my head. "None of us will."

~oOoOo~

**BELLA**

"Come on, Bells," Emmett said excitedly. "Bears…I feel it!"

Jasper snickered, shaking his head. "He'll never forgive the first one," he whispered, and I just giggled, rolling my eyes.

He was right. There were a few bears fishing out of a river just ahead. After feeding on one bear and a coyote, I sat down, waiting for my brothers.

"Hey, Bells," Emmett said, sitting across from me. His back was to the river. The sound of the water was soothing. "I wish you wouldn't worry about this whole Tanya thing. It's nothing."

"Has Edward always been the center of attention?" I asked, snorting.

Edward didn't like to talk about all the crushes he's been the object of. He thought it to be inappropriate.

"Mostly, though we all have been a victim," he laughed. "Jasper had a girl follow him around for a year once."

"God, that was awful." Jasper scowled, sitting down with us. "She tried everything to get my attention. Edward was thrilled it wasn't him…" he said, laughing, "though, that was the same year the principal was a woman and tried everything to get _his _attention."

"What?" I laughed, shaking my head. "Technically, he's underage. What the hell?"

"Well, he was pulling off eighteen at the time, but she was relentless…keeping him in detention," he snorted. "Eventually, Esme and Carlisle went down there and put an end to it." He laughed at the memory. "Em's had a few…girls that like the jock look."

"Hell, yeah." He smiled proudly. "It's sad, though, because they get hurt. None of us can help it that we are mated for life, so they feel so rejected." And there was the real Emmett, sweet…didn't want to hurt anyone if he didn't have to. "How Eddie deals with it, I'll never know. He hears it all. No wonder he used to be all quiet and morose. Just sitting there, he would hurt someone's feelings."

"Yeah," Jasper agreed, shaking his head. "He couldn't help how he felt, but he couldn't do anything to make them feel better. Guilt surrounded him. He eventually grew a little callous. Well, until he met you…then his emotions ran the gamut."

"Let's go, Bells." Emmett stood. "Catherine should be there by now. She said she wasn't far. I just _have_ to hear what Tanya says."

We ran back, and my thoughts were everywhere. I didn't know what to make of this situation, and I didn't know why it was bothering me so much.

Edward was waiting for me outside, his hands running through his hair. Time apart, no matter how short, took its toll on both of us. "Bella," he sighed. He looked at his brothers, his brow wrinkling. "You told her the principal story?" he growled.

Emmett and Jasper shared a fist bump, walking in the house, laughing.

I just laughed. "Never mind, love."

His face softened. "It was awful, baby," he whined adorably, his nose wrinkling. "She had this mole on her face…and it had hairs growing out of it…"

I just giggled.

He chuckled at my reaction, kissing me quickly. "Come on, Catherine's here. She wants to talk to us before we do this."

We walked into the house, joining everyone in the living room. Carlisle was talking about different places Catherine should settle down, but she liked the freedom of roaming. Even though she shared our "vegetarian diet," she didn't like to be with humans too much.

"Bella," she greeted me, smiling.

I had grown to like her, my first reaction to her aside. My bloodlust clouded my judgment at the time.

"I need to know what you want me to say to Tanya. Is there a story, or what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No." I shook my head, sitting next to Edward. "Tell her the truth. Tell her what you saw, catch her in her lie about us," I said with a frown.

Edward linked our fingers together, my thigh next to his. There was rarely any space separating us anymore. I loved it…and it was never enough.

"Okay." She winked at me.

She didn't like being lied to, so this was fun for her. She said that we were all the same and should take care of each other, not work against one another. She picked up her phone, and my family and I sat in still silence.

"Tanya, it's Catherine…" she said into the phone, starting to pace.

"Catherine, did you meet Carlisle?" Tanya asked on the other end.

We could hear every word, as if they were talking in front of us.

"Yes, you were right; he did welcome me in with open arms," she said, smiling slightly. "But you were wrong on one account, Tanya," she continued, turning to look at Edward and me.

"Really?" Tanya asked innocently. "What's that?"

"You said Edward didn't have a mate," she said slowly, "and Bella was clearly not happy with my…um, talent." She didn't go into detail, which I was immensely grateful for.

"Oh, I thought…" Tanya stuttered, "I was sure that Kate mentioned…"

I just shook my head.

"No, I didn't speak to Kate about Edward. We mainly discussed Carlisle. You should have let me know, Tanya," she said, a little harsher with her tone.

"Did your talent work?" Tanya asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yes, and that's another thing…you didn't mention that Bella was a shield, so it didn't work for long," Catherine frowned, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

Rose snickered silently.

"Well, that shield can't protect him forever," Tanya growled.

My lip curled in hatred. I squeezed Edward's hand to maintain my control.

"My little gift should be talking to Bella soon. We'll see how that goes."

"Why do you want to fuck with them, Tanya?" Catherine asked, mouthing, "Sorry," to Esme, who just waved her on, her face serious.

"Edward should be mine," she growled. "He should have been coming to me years ago, but that was when _she_ showed up. She scrambled his mind!"

Edward rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Okay, but clearly, he's mated now, so there's no breaking that bond, Tanya," Catherine stated. Now she was fishing for answers for us. "Can't you move on?"

"No, I will not move on!" Tanya snapped. "Soon, Bella will expose them, and she'll have to answer to the Volturi. She may be a shield, but she's still a fucking newborn."

My family looked at Esme in shock and anger. She had called this one from a mile away. Esme looked at me, clearly upset that she had been right.

"You shouldn't do it, Tanya," Catherine warned. "Carlisle considers you to be family."

"Not enough," she sighed. "He listens to Edward too much. I should be living with them."

Carlisle smiled, looking at Edward. Edward nodded, smiling slightly himself. I didn't have to read minds to know that they preferred it that way.

"I wouldn't be so quick to write her off," Catherine warned. "She may be a newborn, but she's the baby of this family. They watch her like a hawk. Edward's not going to let her do anything stupid. Neither is the rest of the family. I was only there for a couple of days, and I saw that."

"Whatever, the stupid girl," Tanya sneered. "Baby, my ass…she's a nuisance. And she won't be able to resist what I've sent her."

It was my brothers and sisters with the reaction this time. Jasper got up and started pacing, his face livid. Emmett shook his head, making a fist at his mouth, like he was fighting saying something. Rose sneered, shaking her head, but it was Alice that was practically shaking with hatred.

"I don't agree with you, Tanya," Catherine said, shaking her head, her voice never showing emotion. "I think her support system runs so deep that you'll never touch it. It was palpable in their house. He loves her. You won't separate them."

"Watch me," Tanya snapped, hanging up.

Catherine looked at us all, a touch of sadness on her face. "Oh boy," she sighed. "What are you going to do?" she asked, looking at Carlisle.

Carlisle looked at me, his mind racing. "You think you know who it might be?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered, nodding. I looked at Edward, asking, "Feel like waiting for me after class tomorrow?"

"What do you have in mind, love?" he asked, rubbing circles with his thumb over my hand.

"Jasper will leave me with him. You both can wait outside the door. I'll see if I can get him to talk."

Alice gasped, her face going blank.

Edward's growl filled the room. He stood, saying, "She's coming here."

"Tanya wants to see it first hand," Alice growled, frowning. "You have to talk to this kid tomorrow, Bells. She hasn't called the Volturi yet…she's waiting for your reaction to this boy."

Carlisle jumped up, pulling his phone out and dialing. "Eleazar," he said, his voice angry.

"Carlisle, my old friend. What can I do for you?" he asked, chuckling.

"I need to know if there's someone you trust in Italy," Carlisle asked, pacing.

I looked up at Edward, but he was intently watching Carlisle.

"Demitri," Eleazar answered firmly.

"The tracker?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. His loyalties are to the Volturi, but he handles things outside the walls with…_discretion_," he answered. "And he loves to handle them alone…no one knows what he gets up to."

"I was wondering if you could call in a favor for me," Carlisle said, launching into the whole story.

When he was done, Eleazar was not happy with Tanya. "That little… My utmost apologies, my friend. Please give me a few hours, and Demitri will be in contact."

"Thank you, Eleazar," Carlisle said, ending the call. He turned to me and Edward. "I want you two together the whole day tomorrow. I don't know what Tanya meant by you not being able to resist this boy. And Bella, don't shield Jasper tomorrow. Only yourself…and your mind open to Edward at all times when you are talking with this boy. Got it?"

Edward and I nodded, but Edward asked, "Are you sure about this Demitri?"

"I am sure of Eleazar," Carlisle answered simply. "If Tanya has broken laws with this boy, she will answer to the Volturi. We won't," he said. Looking at Esme, he sighed. "Sweetheart, you called that one."

"Scorned women can be ruthless, Carlisle," she groaned.

"What about Tanya coming here?" Alice growled. "I swear…"

"Relax, Shorty." Emmett smiled. "Bells will kick her ass this time, for real!"

Demitri called back within an hour. After a long conversation with Carlisle, he said that he would see us the next day, that he was taking the next flight out of Rome.

I couldn't listen anymore. I was nervous about this whole situation. I was being reminded of what she thought of Edward, of me. I was anxious about what talking to this Brandon would entail. What about him could possibly make Tanya think I would leave Edward?

My family was in deep debate when I stood and walked outside. I pulled out my phone, dialing Charlie, but he wasn't home. I sat down hard on one of the chairs, staring at the water in the pool. As much as I loved Charlie, it wasn't him I wanted to talked to. What I wanted, what I needed, was my best friend, my sunshine. Reluctantly, I dialed Jacob, hoping I was ready for this.

"Bells?" Jake answered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I sighed.

"Liar," he chuckled. "You're so bad at it. Talk to me. What happened with that Catherine chick?"

That's all it took, and I exploded, telling him everything. I told him all of Tanya's history and her desire for Edward. I told him everything she'd ever said or done, trying to split us up. I vented and ranted, and he let me. He listened just like he used to, only stopping me to clarify things. I told him all about the upcoming plan at school the next day.

"Bells," he started, stopping me after I'd finished purging. "You can't honestly think she can take Edward from you, do you?"

"No! Of course not," I scoffed.

"And you're the strongest person I know, literally," he said with a chuckle, "and you're worried about a weak human?"

"I guess…I don't know," I sighed.

"Oh come off it," he snickered. "This coming from the vampire that sat with my human girlfriend for two hours the first day she was changed! There's nothing you can't handle, and I know Edward's not going anywhere. He'd rather kiss me than leave your side for a minute."

"Oh shit," I gasped. "You just painted the most awful picture, Jake! That's so wrong!" I snorted.

Jake laughed. "I'm just making a point, silly. And speaking of kissing, Charlie is practically glowing, he's so happy," he said. "They are slowly moving into Sue's house."

"So my poor old house is going to sit empty, huh?" I asked, not really understanding why that thought was just a little sad to me.

"No, Charlie is selling it. Maybe some other clumsy kid will live there," he laughed.

"Shut it," I snorted, shaking my head.

Jake caught me up on the whole pack and how they were. He said Quil and Jessica had moved in together on the Rez, that Jess had quit UW. Seth missed me like crazy, claimed me as his sister full time now, and was still hoping to imprint soon. Anna was happy in La Push, and they were going to stay. Sam had finally stepped down, giving Jake the leadership completely.

"I'd better go. I just up and left the room without saying anything," I sighed, biting my lip.

"Kick her ass, Bells. Forget that shield shit. Just walk up to her and punch her lights out. You can do it. And Edward's not going to let you make any mistakes with this kid tomorrow, so relax."

I snorted. "No pressure on my husband at all, Jake. Ignore the psycho vampire chick that wants you and is willing to kill your wife to get you. Oh, and while you're at it, make sure that the human your wife talks to tomorrow lives through the entire conversation, so we aren't all exposed for what we really are. Yeah, thanks, Jake."

"Exactly!" Jake laughed, but it was the laugh behind me that got my attention.

I turned, to see Edward still chuckling, shaking his head.

"Okay, well, keep me posted, Bells. Let me know what happens," he said.

"All right. Bye, Jake," I said, ending the call.

I turned to Edward. "Did that amuse you?" I asked, snickering.

"Very much." He smiled and nodded. "How's Jake?" he asked, sitting down behind me, pulling my back to his chest.

"Good," I sighed, leaning my head back onto his shoulder. "He sounded like my old friend."

"I could tell, love." He smiled against my neck. "I'm glad. Carlisle will be pleased."

I nodded, thinking he was right.

"I came out to tell you we were home alone," Edward said smoothly.

I looked up at him, with my eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Mmhm." He nodded, running his nose up the shell of my ear. "Want to go swimming?"

"Absolutely," I answered with a smile, but before I could react, he pulled me up and jumped in.

~oOoOo~

I faced the next day with a little better attitude, feeling I could handle this as long as Edward was there.

"Okay, love. I'll be right outside the classroom," he said as he walked with me and Jasper. "You're going to stay after class, and Jasper will tell you he's leaving." He stopped, looking at me, and I nodded. "Let him approach you, okay?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, I got it," I said, turning to Jasper. "Brace yourself. I'm taking my shield off you."

He nodded, smiling.

We stopped just outside the door. "Okay, baby," Edward said, smiling, his hands on both of my shoulders. "Let me hear that beautiful mind of yours."

I snickered, thinking, _Okay, but don't laugh at what I daydream in class about._

"Hmm…" He smirked. "Maybe this will be much more interesting than I originally thought." He winked, kissing me. "I'm right here."

"Okay, Jazz," I sighed, walking in next to him.

**EDWARD**

I was focused on Bella and Jasper so much that just about every other thought faded into the background. I leaned against the wall, waiting.

"Try not to drive him crazy out there, Bells," Jasper chuckled.

"I can't make any promises," she giggled. _I love you, baby, _she thought to me.

"Love you, too," I said very low, knowing she could hear me.

Class started, and Bella, for the most part, paid attention, allowing one short moment when her mind trailed off to when we were swimming the night before. I had jumped in with her fully clothed, but we didn't stay that way. We eventually had made our way to the hot tub, wrapped around each other.

"Bella, please," I begged quietly, hearing Jasper snicker.

_Sorry, I can't help it,_ she thought.

"Believe me, I understand," I said with a smile. I found myself reliving quite a few of our moments in class.

As class ended, students piled out, filing past me. Their thoughts were on lunch and their next class.

Jasper was spot on. "Bells, I'm heading down to meet Alice for lunch, okay?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Okay. I'm going to finish this and meet you down at the cafeteria," she answered, looking up at him.

He tried to send her a wave of calm out of habit, but it didn't make it past her shield. She sounded nervous. It was something we could detect, but not a human.

_Okay, Edward. He's staying,_ she thought, showing me that he was sitting a few rows towards the front.

Jasper came out the door, leaning with me. He was going to try and control the boy's emotions if things went a little awry.

_Here he comes, boys._

Through her mind, I saw the boy approach. He looked nervous, but smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Brandon," he greeted, standing in front her.

I heard her intake of breath to answer him, but then she stopped breathing altogether.

_Holy hell, Edward. His scent…it's too strong for my shield!_

"Love, calm down. Just don't breath, but answer him," I said softly.

I turned to Jasper, who could feel her panic.

"I can't calm her," he groaned, shaking his head. "And the kid is so fucking sad!"

"M-my name's Bella," she stuttered, barely able to get the words out.

I was reliving my first meeting with her through her eyes.

"You're from Washington, right?" he asked.

I looked at Jasper.

Through Brandon's thoughts, I saw that Bella nodded.

"You know a woman named Tanya, from Denali?"

_Jesus, he smells so damn good…_

"She's losing it," I muttered to Jasper. I was shocked she had made it this far.

She nodded to the boy again.

"Tanya wanted me to give you a message," he said. "She wanted me to tell you that it's okay, that one time won't hurt." His mind was desolate, suicidal. He had fallen in love with Tanya, and she was handing him over to be killed.

"He knows what we are!" I growled, looking at Jasper, who looked shocked.

The boy continued, "She said that I would taste just as sweet." His breath hitched.

_I'm sure he would…Edward, he knows? I don't think I can hold back anymore, please!_

Knowing the panic that could rise, I didn't ignore her. Jasper and I busted into the classroom. Bella's eyes were black as she looked at the boy, swallowing back venom over and over. Her body was shaking, quaking with her need to drink from him.

"Damn," Brandon sighed, sitting on the desk and shaking his head.

"Bella, let's go outside." I wrapped my arms around her. "Come on, love. You did just fine."

She was physically shaking, staring at the boy. As we got to the door, she seemed to recover just slightly. _He knows about us? _she thought to me.

"Yes, she told him," I said sadly, nodding. There was only two ways for him now—death or change.

She stopped in the doorway, turning to Brandon. "Did you want to die, Brandon?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

He just nodded, thinking about how Tanya had threatened him with his family and broken his heart.

Jasper looked at him sadly, but stayed with Bella. He didn't want to risk getting too close. He pulled out his phone, starting to call Carlisle, when two figures showed up at the door.


	39. Chapter 39

**~oO~ RE-EDITED/REPOSTED ~Oo~**

**All songs can be found on my blog drotuno(dot)blogspot(dot)com and as always...SM owns everything.**

CHAPTER 39

**BELLA**

Holy shit, I'd never smelled anything like it. Brandon's heartbeat, his scent…all I wanted was his blood. But at the same time, I didn't want to touch him. It was wrong, all wrong. I had begged Edward to put an end to the torture that was standing before me, offering himself up as a meal. What the hell was Tanya thinking?

When he had pulled me away from the boy, his scent faded, allowing my shield to keep his scent at bay. I can't imagine what he would have smelled like if I had lifted my shield completely. I asked him if he had wanted to die. When he said yes, my heart broke for him, knowing exactly what had happened. He had fallen for Tanya, and she crushed him as if he was nothing.

When the three of us turned to see the two figures at the door, I sighed in relief that one of them was Carlisle. The other had to have been Demitri. He was extremely handsome, with long, shoulder length, dark hair. His eyes were crimson, staring at the scene before him. He had an olive complexion that still managed to show through our light skin.

"How did…" Jasper started.

"Alice," Carlisle answered simply.

We all nodded in understanding. "Edward, Bella, Jasper…this is Demitri," he said, nodding to all of us. Carlisle looked at me, his eyes glowing with pride. "Well done, Bella," he said, smiling. "Eleazar called and said he remembered this boy, that he knew why Tanya picked him. Eleazar's talent is sensing talents in others. He could tell this boy would be able to break through just about anything. Eleazar said he'd never seen anything like it…said it didn't even have a name."

I sighed, looking back at Brandon. His whole demeanor was crushed; there was nothing but sadness coming off him. "She ruined him," I groaned, feeling Edward pull me to him. "He's broken over her."

"And he knows, Carlisle," Edward said, flicking his eyes to Demitri.

"Yes, that's what I was afraid of," Carlisle said, turning to Demitri. "What do we do?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"You will do nothing," Demitri drawled. His voice was deep, and the accent was beautiful. "I can handle this and meet you back at your house."

I looked at Edward, and then to Carlisle. "It's not his fault, it's hers," I said, frowning.

"Yes, Bella," he said, smiling sympathetically as he looked at me, "but he has to be given a choice. If he's as talented as Eleazar claims, then I will urge him to consider joining us. Either way, he won't be returning here. And I will be dealing with her, too. Your Alice seems to think she is on her way."

I sighed, nodding. I hated it, thinking that as sad as Brandon was, he may choose death. The only thing that gave me comfort was that Tanya may have just dug herself a hole she couldn't get out of. I looked at Brandon again and back to Edward.

"What's he thinking?" I asked.

"Nothing," he answered, scowling. "He hears us, but he's far past listening. He has no opinion on anything we're saying. Tanya used him and then broke him, tearing down his self worth and self control. She could tell him to jump in front of a train, and he would do it."

"She's so cruel," I groaned, shaking my head. "He's just a kid."

Carlisle looked at me and said, "I know you can't get near him, but do you want to talk to him?" His question shocked me for a moment. "I think you of all people can urge him that this life is better than death, Bella. Catherine's willing to take him under her wing, show him our diet, if Demitri has no problem with it."

"No, but the law must be followed. Change, or die," he said firmly.

I sighed, nodding. "Okay, let me see if he'll listen." I turned to Edward. "I can handle it if I stay away from him."

"Okay, love," he murmured, smiling at me, tucking my hair behind my ear and looking up at Brandon. "We'll be outside."

They all left me alone with the boy.

"Brandon?" I asked, and he barely moved, his heartbeat steady. I walked far around him to see his face, staying far enough back so that his scent was not so potent through my shield. "Brandon, will you listen for a moment?"

He nodded, sighing, but he eyes met mine. "She was so beautiful, telling me everything I wanted to hear," he said so softly. "I can't remember when my mind stopped working. She threatened my sister, my family, if I didn't come here to you."

"And she told you what she was, what we were?" I asked, tilting my head, leaning against the back wall of the room.

"Yes," he snorted without humor. "I thought she was crazy, but I put two and two together and figured it out."

"Yes, it can be done." I smiled at the snickers outside the room. "There's a problem, Brandon," I said, looking at him.

He looked up at me.

"There's a guy outside this room that's going to give you a choice. It's not an easy one…but it deserves careful consideration," I said, hoping he was really listening to me. "See, we can't have you leave here, knowing what we are. Tanya made a terrible mistake in telling you." I shook my head in anger at her. "He's going to ask you whether you want to die or become one of us."

"He's going to kill me?" he asked, and I realized he sounded hopeful.

"Well, that's one option. The other is to become…" I frowned, biting my lip.

"Vampire," he said under his breath, shaking his head. "I lose everything, right?" he asked.

I didn't answer. He seemed like a smart kid, and I let him figure it out on his own.

"Live forever, but lose everyone I know…my family, my friends…become a murderer."

"Well, there's another option on that point, Brandon." I smiled softly. "You can go with Demitri and be the vampire of legends, or you can stay with a friend of mine and learn another lifestyle."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Brandon, I don't drink human blood—only animal," I stated. "It's not easy going against that grain, but it's worth what you get in return. A life…and you can make it as good as you want it to be."

He sat, staring at me, his mind frantic with the decision he had to make. "What happens now?" he asked, frowning.

"You have to choose," I sighed, my throat burning with his scent.

He nodded, standing up from the desk. "You know, if I was willing to die, then I guess I could walk away from everything. Your friend, you're sure they are willing to take me?" he asked. "I don't want to kill _people_…that's just…I don't know…"

"Yes," I said with a nod, "but Brandon, it's not easy. Changing is…excruciating, and when it's over, you'll have to relearn everything…walking, talking…" I laughed at the memory, hearing Carlisle snicker outside.

Brandon smiled for the first time, and I saw he was a fairly good looking boy. He would make a stunning vampire. "How long have you…" he started.

I smiled. "Not long," I said, shaking my head. "Spring Break."

His eyebrows raised.

"My…_motivation_…was completely different than yours," I explained, hearing Edward chuckle. I could imagine him shaking his head. "I had chosen to join this life as a human, Brandon, but I got hurt, so I was changed out of necessity. I haven't regretted a single minute. Not one. You can make of it what you want. It can be really fun, interesting…or it can be dark and sad. I don't see sad. I see forever." I heard Edward's sigh from outside, and I needed to see him soon.

"And those guys outside?" he asked.

"Hmm," I mused. "Edward is over a hundred, and Carlisle is over three hundred."

His eyebrows shot up, and he laughed.

"Damn, the shit they've seen, huh?" he asked, smirking.

"You have no idea," I laughed. "Forget history class."

He nodded, snickering.

"Okay, Bella," he sighed. "I hope your friend is patient. This is a lot to take in."

I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

"Carlisle…" I called, and then I watched them all walk in the door. Carlisle's face was happy, and I saw that Catherine was with them. I didn't move from the wall, but said, "Brandon, this is Catherine. She's willing to teach you."

Catherine smiled and nodded to him.

Brandon's crush on Tanya was over instantly; I saw it on his face. My throat was on fire as he moved through the room. I swallowed venom back, watching Demitri and Catherine discuss things with him.

"We should get you out of here," Edward said with a frown, kissing my head. "Come on, love. It's better outside, trust me."

We walked out the door, and I sucked in as much air as I could, relishing the crispness of it. I leaned against the wall, waiting for everyone to finish talking to Brandon. They were discussing Catherine taking him to a cabin she owned in Montana.

I turned to Edward, who was looking at me with multiple expressions flitting across his face…pride, love, awe.

"What, baby?" I asked, cupping his face.

"How did you hold yourself back?" he inquired, his brow wrinkling.

I just shrugged. "I don't know," I sighed. "But I'll tell you this…don't ever apologize for our first meeting again. If I smelled half as good as Brandon does, then I just don't know how you did it," I said, sighing again.

He chuckled. "Me, either, love," he murmured, kissing my temple. "but I'd do it again."

Catherine took Brandon right then. Carlisle was concerned about her changing him, but she was over two hundred years old, and had changed people before. She was looking forward to having company. We told her goodbye and thanks, and she made us promise to call with updates on Tanya.

Demitri came back to the house with us, staying in Carlisle's office for hours. Edward and I sat down with everyone in our living room. We were waiting for Tanya to show.

Alice was sitting in a chair, her eyes closed, waiting for news. Jasper and Emmett were playing a video game, but the volume was turned down. It was just something to do. Rose was filing her nails, but her eyes were glazed and day dreamy.

Edward was sitting, playing his acoustic guitar softly, my head on his shoulder. Occasionally, he would lean down and kiss my head at something I was thinking. I left my mind open to him, just telling him I loved him, thanking him for being there, and for not letting me do something stupid.

Emmett paused the game. "Hey, Bells?" he said, waiting to continue until I looked up. "You know what would totally burn Tanya's ass?" He had an evil smile on his face. Edward chuckled, already knowing the answer. "You and Eddie just walking away from her…not even caring that she was here or anything about what she did."

"Emmett, you of all people don't want a fight?" I asked, smiling.

Jasper snorted, and Rose shook her head.

"Oh hell no! I totally want you to ruin her, but I'm just saying, she'll lose it if you just walk away," he said proudly.

"She's here." Alice stood up quickly. "And I don't care which you do…kick her ass or walk away…she'll hate both." Her fists were clenched, and her brow was furrowed.

Rose stood and walked to the window, looking out at the back yard. "Yup, here she comes now." Her face was in a scowl as we all joined her.

Suddenly, I knew Emmett was right, and fighting her wouldn't work. Knowing Demitri was here was comforting, but ignoring her was perfect.

"Are you sure, love?" Edward asked, his eyebrow raising. He knew how my temper was and normally would help me control it, but I didn't want to fight her. I just wanted her to go away.

I nodded, kissing him quickly.

"Yes, I'm sure," I answered, smiling up at him. "Do you want me to shield you?" I asked, my head tilting.

"Not unless I tell you," he said, matching my smile. "I need to hear everyone else."

_Then hear this, _I thought to him as our family made their way outside to the pool deck. _I love you…so much._

"Oh, God, Bella," he groaned, his voice almost pained. "There aren't words, love." He pressed his forehead to mine, closing his eyes. "You ready?"

I nodded against him. His lips kissed me hard and firm, leaving me breathless.

We walked outside, seeing Carlisle, Esme, and Demitri coming to join everyone. Tanya was smiling and laughing with Emmett, but he wasn't having any of it. He was a stone. Jasper was quietly holding Alice back.

"I have an idea, baby," Edward whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and his eyes were full of mischief.

I raised an eyebrow at him. _What are you up to?_

"I just saw Alice's mind," he said with a smile. "Sit with me and watch it all unfold. And watch out…Jasper's feeling…mischievous." He sat in one of the chairs, pulling me with him to his lap.

I looked up at Jasper, and he smiled and winked at me. I just shook my head. This was going to be interesting.

Edward's mouth was at my ear, and he was telling me everything that was going through Tanya's mind. It was so low, she couldn't hear him. She was upset that no one was happy to see her. She saw it as a good sign that Edward was still there and hadn't left like he'd said he would the last time. She was confused by the stranger with Carlisle, but didn't ask. She wanted so badly to ask me about the "gift" that she had sent me, but our being apart from the family was unnerving her.

I snickered at that, earning a kiss to my neck. I tried to listen to the conversation.

"I thought Edward told you not to come here," Esme said, frowning.

"Oh, I just thought I'd give him enough time to cool off. I'm sure he didn't mean it," Tanya scoffed, waving her off.

_Hmm, _I thought to him. _I think you stay pretty hot to me. Damn hot._

He snickered, burying his face in my neck.

_Is that just me?_ I asked, giggling.

"Always," he chuckled, kissing my neck, his tongue lightly flicking against my skin.

At that moment, I understood Jasper's involvement. He was sending us little hits of lust, causing us to ignore everyone else.

The conversation continued, with Tanya saying, "I was coming to see if Bella got my little gift I sent her." Her voice was sickeningly sweet. "I picked it out just for her."

"It?" Carlisle growled. "That boy could've…you ruined him." He frowned at her.

"You mean she didn't get it?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"No, in fact, she walked away from him," Rose sneered. "You, of all people, should know how wrong that was. You share our same diet, you fool."

"She's young. She should try new things," Tanya sighed, blowing her off and turning to Carlisle.

"So where's my gift then?" she asked.

"He's gone, Tanya. You've sealed his fate." He frowned, shaking his head. "Catherine took him; she has to change him."

"Oh well." Tanya smiled sweetly. "Bound to happen."

"She's starting to get mad that I haven't spoken to her," Edward whispered in my ear.

_That's because your lips are too busy, love, _I thought, snickering as his tongue flicked my earlobe, and then I felt a hot, wet kiss behind my ear. _God, that feels good, baby. _I felt him smile against my skin.

I could barely concentrate on the others. Edward's hands were gripping my hips. He moaned softly into my ear.

"Tanya." Carlisle gestured towards our guest. "Let me introduce you to Demitri."

"Hi, Demitri," she purred.

I snorted at how ridiculous she sounded, burying my face in Edwards neck, feeling him laugh silently. His skin was too much to resist. I ran my nose up behind his ear, leaving my own wet kiss and sucking slightly.

"Demitri is with the Volturi, Tanya," Carlisle stated. "He's here to ask you some questions."

"You called the Volturi on me?" she screamed.

"Like you wouldn't have if Bells had _really _liked your gift," Emmett sneered. "We know he is the son of a mayor. You would have totally pushed that. Edward and Jasper were there to stop her…so don't act all surprised."

"Edward?" Tanya gasped, but I felt Jasper push us over the edge with a chuckle.

Edward's lips met mine in an all consuming kiss. We moaned softly, turning our heads for better access. Our tongues met, twisting, and I sighed at the taste of it.

I barely heard Tanya deny everything, or Demitri telling her not to run that he was a tracker. I barely heard her dry sobs of apology. I barely heard her call Edward's name again.

We pulled apart, foreheads together. "Thanks, Jasper," I snickered, and Edward kissed my nose, chuckling.

Jasper laughed from somewhere behind us. He was having way too much fun with us. I felt him push a little more lust our way, just enough to keep our attention on each other, but not too much that we weren't aware of what was going on.

"Carlisle, how could you do this?" Tanya wailed.

"Tanya," Carlisle said calmly. "You know, my wife and every member of my family has repeatedly asked you to stop harassing Edward…including Edward himself. Then you go and pull a stunt like this? You could have ruined what we have built as a family. And now, you have dragged an innocent young man into it."

I could hear her whimpering, getting closer to the chair we were sitting in. "Edward? I wasn't thinking, Edward. I didn't use my head! _Why are you fucking ignoring me?_" she yelled.

_Holy hell,_ I thought, giggling softly as my hair hid what Edward's tongue was doing on my neck. _Baby, I think she's losing it. God, I love your tongue…have I ever told you that?_

"No," he snorted, pulling back and snickering. "Should we discuss it?" he asked, fighting a smile.

_We can,_ I thought, looking back at him, _but does it warrant a conversation?_ _I think you can figure it all out on your own. It's a shame you have to use trial and error._

Edward hid his face on my shoulder, laughing, and that's when Tanya snapped. Her whimpers and blubbering turned into growls and snarls. Jasper's lust evaporated. I gasped, turning my head to her as she launched herself at the both of us. I slammed my shield down, causing her to stumble back a few steps.

Both of us stood up from our chair, looking at her. She had our attention now. I watched as she kept trying to get to us, only to bounce back.

Demitri's voice was calm, with just a touch of sarcasm. "Aro would love to study her…I've never seen a vampire as old as her lose it like that," he said to Carlisle.

"Oh, Demitri," Carlisle sighed, shaking his head. "You know Aro. He'll play with her, and as soon as she bores him, he'll destroy her. Isn't there another way?"

I watched as Demitri shook his head.

Tanya was calling us everything she could think of as we stood in shocked silence. I couldn't stand the sound any longer; it was ripping through my head. I glanced up at Edward, and he just shook his head. I looked at my family, and they all had pained faces.

"Jesus Christ," I breathed, walking up to her. "Shut the fuck up!" I barked, balling my fist up and swinging straight for her face with everything I had.

She flew a few feet, sliding a few more across the cement of the pool deck and coming to rest on her back. Emmett's bark of a laugh echoed around us. I could hear Jake's cheer in my head and had to fight a smile.

She started to sit up, and I ripped the shield from around me and Edward, pinning her with it.

"Don't you get it?" I asked. "It's over. You messed up."

Her eyes were wide, staring up at me.

"You involved an innocent human, not just us," I continued, glaring at her. "You want Edward?" I asked, and she nodded. "Ask him," I sneered, pointing behind me.

"Edward…"

"No," he said firmly.

She was still as I held her firmly with my shield.

"There's your answer," I sighed.

I understood; really, I did. I looked at Edward, who was watching her with a look on his face of pure disgust. Neither one of us could help what we had. So many hearts broken along the way, but I was tired of apologizing to people. It began with Jake, and we got through that…even Mike…then, poor Edward with Tanya, and girls at school, and even Jessica back when…I won't apologize anymore. He was mine. I was his.

Edward's head snapped up to look at me and nodded.

_I'm done with her. I'll hold her until they need me to stop, but I just can't… _I shook my head as I thought to him in my head.

I sat down roughly in a chair with a sigh. I looked at my family, watching her struggle.

He came and kissed the top of my head, saying, "Okay, love."

Rose and Alice came to sit on either side of me to watch Demitri talk to Tanya. "You're nicer than I would have been, Bells," Rose smirked, looking at me. "I'd have ripped her head off."

I snorted, shaking my head.

"Me, too," Alice snickered.

Esme walked over, joining us and sitting down in front of us as the boys talked to Carlisle. "Me, too," she agreed, smiling wryly.

We all laughed at her, shaking our heads.

We listened as Demitri spoke to Tanya. "If I take you to Aro, he'll just use you and throw you away," he said, kneeling down beside her.

I watched her eyes look him over. There was intrigue there.

"You are too beautiful to throw away, Tanya," he continued, smiling at her.

Her eyes glazed over for a fraction of a second.

Alice and I looked at each other from out of the corners of our eyes, smirking.

"I'm going to give you a choice," Demitri said.

My brow furrowed, thinking the worst.

"I have promised Carlisle to keep you away from them. I can do it, Tanya; don't doubt my abilities. I can track you all over this earth." He raised an eyebrow at her.

She nodded for him to continue, but didn't say anything.

"I can take you back to Italy and hand you over to them, letting them do with you as they please. It would only be fitting for what you did. You're lucky the boy is going to be changed. Your telling him would have resulted in your death, hands down."

Her eyes widened, but still, she didn't say anything.

"I look at this family, Tanya, and I see bonds that don't exist at Volterra. After talking with Carlisle, I've been…intrigued…by this lifestyle. I don't know if I could do it, but I need someone to guide me," he sighed.

Alice, Rose, and I exchanged glances.

He stood, walking over to me. "Or,"—he smiled and winked at me—"I can just let the little shield here tear you apart for messing with her mate."

I smiled and shook my head, hearing Edward snicker behind Demitri.

"Here's the thing, Tanya. You can't come back here, either way. Do you understand me? No matter where they go or what they do."

He looked at me and said, "Let her up, please, beautiful Bella."

I nodded and pulled my shield away from her.

She sat up with a gasp. She only had eyes for Demitri as he walked back to her, helping her up off the ground.

"Those are your choices, Tanya…Italy, Bella, or me." He smiled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Damn," Rose muttered so low just us girls could hear it. "Tough choice. Death by Aro, death by Bells…or sexy Italian vampire." She rolled her eyes, and we all laughed, trying to keep it quiet.

Tanya looked at us as we laughed, then to the boys, and finally at Edward. He frowned and nodded sharply. She turned back to Demitri, and her eyes softened. "Death or you, huh?" she asked, and he nodded. "You really want to learn this lifestyle?" she asked.

"I would like to try," he said, nodding, his face serious. "If you choose death, Carlisle has invited me to stay." He tilted his head at her, waiting for her decision.

"Fine," she sighed, and quietly said, "You."

But I saw in her eyes a touch of darkness as she looked at him. Hmm, sexy Italian vampire, indeed…he may just change her way of thinking. Edward raised an eyebrow at me, and I laughed and shrugged.

_Shut it, _I thought to him. _I'm yours, baby. Totally and completely._

He smiled, nodding, his eyes darkening slightly.

"Excellent," he beamed, rubbing his hands together. "Now, I would like to see my old friend Eleazar again." His smile was happy, bright. A sharp contrast from the face I'd seen when he'd walked into the classroom earlier that day.

"Bella," she whined, and Demitri stepped in front of her.

"No," he said, his tone sharp, "you're done. I've heard about your apologies. No need to lie to these people anymore. From now on, you answer to me." He turned his head to me and winked. I fought a smile, my eyebrows raising. He was teaching her a lesson…for a moment, I wondered how long it would take to break her down.

They left immediately, talking about going to Alaska for a while. Demitri told us he would be in touch, especially with Carlisle. He truly wanted the change in diet.

All of our men watched as all four of us smiled at Demitri, singing, "Bye, Demitri," in unison.

Carlisle chuckled, shaking his head.

"What the…" Emmett growled, frowning.

"Alice," Jasper warned.

Edward's eyes were black as I gasped, "Oh shit," taking off for our bedroom, laughing the whole way. I was tackled onto the chaise, squealing as Edward attacked my neck.

"I think I need some trial and error, love," he crooned, smiling into my shoulder.

"Experiment all you want, baby," I breathed, my eyes rolling back as he licked my ear.

~oOoOo~

"Come on, guys," Alice pushed. "We still have Bella's sweatshirt and leg warmers, and my skirt and shoes. Rose, you're the luckiest. You already had the dress." She was in full shopping mode; it was all I could do to keep up with her.

"Has he texted you again?" Rose asked, smiling.

"Of course," I snickered. "He's been asking the same question about my costume in about a hundred different ways…is it sexy, is it movie or music, is it television… Does Emmett think I'm stupid? Using Edward will not get me to spill," I laughed.

They both laughed, Alice saying, "They get _nothing_ until they make up their minds!"

I smiled, shaking my head. Alice had been sure that the boys were going to this party as the Ghostbusters, but then the images kept changing, spinning wildly out of control. They were doing it on purpose to surprise us, but Alice was convinced they were doing it to drive her crazy. Okay, so it might have been a little of both.

Alice saw everything from _Miami Vice_ to _Goonies_…which made us cringe…to horror movie icons Michael Myers, Freddie Krueger, and Jason. She saw _Lost Boys_—that wasn't so bad, quite funny actually—_A-Team_, _Labyrinth_, Twisted Sister, and AC/DC. That one just made us wonder who would be wearing the shorts…we guessed Emmett.

Finally, we gave up, hoping for the best, praying that Edward and Jasper could keep Emmett in line, but we weren't holding our breath. We just braced ourselves for the worst.

So, in order to torture them, I'd had to shield Alice and Rose. We denied them any sneak peak and ignored every question.

My phone beeped again.

**E: Please, baby? One hint?**

**B: You first.**

Rose snickered, watching me over my shoulder. "Nice," she said, "it won't work, but nice."

I chuckled, knowing she was right.

**E: I'll do anything for a hint.**

I groaned, rolling my eyes.

**B: Tell Emmett that using the newest married guy is not going to work.**

**E: Damn, you're good. ;)**

I laughed at having guessed right. Rose was texting Emmett in a flurry of fingers. I'm sure that he was in trouble.

All of a sudden, Alice stopped dead in front of me, causing me to run into her. "They wouldn't!" she growled.

"What now?" Rose asked with irritation.

"_Revenge of the Nerds_?" she squealed. I snorted, looking at her incredulous face. They were really trying to drive her crazy.

"They are so going to do something stupid," Rose muttered. Alice nodded by her side.

"I don't think so…"

I smiled at their even more shocked faces. I knew my brothers, and I really knew my husband. Edward wouldn't come as a nerd if you handed him a mountain lion on a leash. He lived to drive me to the brink of lustful insanity, and a nerd would not do it. Emmett loved to find things that turned Rose's head, so nerd was out there, too. Jasper would just for the laugh of it, but he lived to cater to Alice, so I doubted it.

"Fifty bucks says they're hot," I laughed. "Fuck hot, and they want it as a surprise." I smiled.

"You're on!" Rose laughed. "They're going to show up as Chewbacca or Bosom Buddies in drag, you watch."

We both looked at Alice. "I'm with Rose on this one, sweetie," she sighed, her brow wrinkling. "They're up to no good."

"Okay," I said, smiling and shrugging.

The rest of the shopping flew by, but I was losing patience with it by the end. The whole thing with Tanya had pushed us to rush getting ready for this. Alice would've have had us prepared for this, if not for watching over me. I tried to be pleasant, but I was done by the time we dropped everything in the middle of her room.

Rose looked amazing when she was finished. A white halter top dress flowed around her. Her blonde hair up in curls. Her make-up was perfect. She might have been the closest to the real thing, except she would have towered over the real Madonna.

Alice was so cute, it was priceless. We sprayed in pink to her hair, making it a little wilder than it already was, knowing Cyndi was blonde. Alice had said there wasn't a chance she would dye it. She was wearing two layered flair skirts and a busty little tank top. Add all the bracelets and earrings, and she was set. She looked just like Cyndi Lauper, stepping out of the "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" video.

My costume was fun, easy. Alice destroyed an oversized, gray sweatshirt, pulling it off one of my shoulders, putting a pair of leg warmers over a pair of black yoga pants and some sneakers. I was set. We left my hair alone, letting it stay down in soft curls.

We told the boys we would meet them there. The party was being held on campus, divided between two dorms next door to each other.

"They aren't here yet," Alice murmured as we were walking in.

I looked around, seeing some of the faces I recognized. I saw the group of girls from the cafeteria…Keri and Sarah.

Alicia left school shortly after her brother, Brandon, "disappeared." He had left a note, telling everyone that he was going to travel Europe with his new girlfriend. It was a quick and easy out for school, but I worried for his sister.

The music was loud and definitely eighties. Duran Duran's "Hungry Like the Wolf" was playing, and I couldn't help but snicker.

"And how is Jake?" Rose asked, hearing me.

"He's fine. He and Anna are getting married next year," I answered, smiling.

I saw Keri's and Sarah's heads snap up, and I knew what was coming. "Holy shit," they breathed.

I looked up at Alice and Rose, and then we all turned to look at the doorway.

"Holy Mary, mother of God," Rose breathed.

"Jesus," Alice practically growled. "_Top Gun_."

Standing in the doorway was the hottest thing I had ever seen. Three, count them, _three _boys in tight blue jeans, tight white t-shirts, and brown leather bomber jacket, including flight patches. Top it all off with mirrored aviator sunglasses and dog tags and the fact that they were all standing there with their thumbs hooked in their front pockets, we just about had to pick our mouths up off the floor. I think I heard Rose hiccup a sob.

"Fuck me," I whispered to myself. "Pay up, ladies." I snapped my fingers, not taking my eyes off the vision in front of me. Two crisp fifty dollar bills landed with a two smacks to my hand. "Thank yooou." I grinned.

I heard whimpers from the girls in the corner of the room. I sympathized with them, I truly did. I could barely breathe at what now was taking off the sunglasses.

_Oh, Mr. Cullen, _I thought to him with a smirk. _You can't expect me to let you stay in public looking like that, can you?_

Edward walked away from his brothers, fighting a smile. "What was the bet, love?" he asked, kissing my bare shoulder. "You, too, may not be allowed to stay out. Hmm, I wouldn't have guessed _Flashdance_." The last sentence was almost to himself.

"You guys were really messing with Alice," I snorted, watching my sisters ogle their men, wrapping them up. "_Revenge of the Nerds _was your undoing, baby." I giggled. "I knew that would never happen."

"Jasper," he said with a knowing smile.

Almost as if in tribute, "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin started playing. I groaned, knowing I wasn't going to make it through the night with people surrounding me.

One of our bubble moments surrounded us; I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"We don't have to stay if you don't want to, love," he murmured, staring into my eyes, pressing his forehead to mine. "I have a few surprises for you, anyway."

"What for?" I asked, pulling back and looking at him.

"You'll see, baby." His arms snaked around my waist.

We did stay at the party for a little while, going back and forth between the houses. There was music, drinking, and people trying to scare each other, a typical college Halloween. Edward and I were followed everywhere. Keri and Sarah couldn't help themselves; he was hard not to look at. It was the t-shirt that highlighted every line of his chest and the jeans that left nothing to _my_ imagination, but would probably haunt Keri's dreams for weeks to come.

Joe was there, too, much to Edward's annoyance. More than once did I have to stop him from saying something to the poor boy.

"Stop, baby. He's already scared of you. No need to rub it in." I laughed at his unabashed smile. "Come on, Edward, I want you all to myself."

"I was just about to say the same thing." He wrapped his arm around me, guiding us out the door.

We headed towards Emmett's Jeep, but stopped in front of the most beautiful motorcycle I had ever seen. It looked fast, just sitting there with no one even on it. It was metallic blue, shining in the moonlight.

I felt something being pressed into my hand, and I looked down to see a key.

"It's yours, love," Edward whispered at my ear.

"Stop it! Seriously?" I asked, looking up at him.

He chuckled, nodding.

"God, Edward, it's beautiful," I whispered, running my fingers over it. "Why?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Do I need a reason to spoil my wife?" he asked, smiling. "Besides, it's an indulgence. Mine is at home," he snickered, giving me my favorite crooked smile, stepping over, and straddling the gorgeous machine.

"Hmm," I mused, looking at him dressed the way he was, sitting on the bike. It was high levels of sexy pouring out of him. "Indulgence, indeed," I murmured. I looked at the bike again. "Thank you, baby." I smiled.

"You're very welcome, Mrs. Cullen," he said, watching me walk over to him.

I heard voices behind us and turned to see us being watched again. Joe was looking at us as he walked down the sidewalk, and Keri and Sarah were trying to flirt with two boys, but their eyes betrayed them, straying our way.

Suddenly, feeling very possessive, I straddled the bike, facing Edward, my legs over his. "Let me thank you properly," I purred, using his words from when I'd given him the guitar.

Edward's eyes darkened, as he slid his hands up and down my thighs over my thin pants. I reached up, grabbing the dog tags he was wearing, and pulled him to me, my other hand slipping into his jacket, gripping his shirt at the waist.

I knew we were being watched, but I didn't care. If Edward cared, he didn't show it. Our kiss began as a "thank you," but became a statement of "he's mine" and "she belongs to me." My thumb caressed the skin of his hip just under his shirt, as my tongue slid languidly along his. His hands pulled me closer by gripping my hips. He suckled my bottom lip, swirling his tongue over it, only to turn his head to delve it back into my mouth, causing us both to groan.

I let go of the dog tags, sliding my hand into his hair and pulling him deeper, closer.

Edward broke from my mouth, trailing kisses to my bare shoulder, and I leaned my head against his. Without removing his lips from my skin, he said, "I have another surprise for you, my sweet girl."

"Okay," I whimpered, and I felt him smile against my neck.

"Come on, then." He smiled, pulling back. "Let me drive us there." He helped me down so that he could slide forward.

I looked around for our audience, and they were all gone. I got on behind him, wrapping my arms around him. I placed my cheek against his back, inhaling the amazing aroma of Edward and leather.

He held his hand out for the key. I started to give it to him, only to pull back and ask, "What color is yours?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Black, love." He smiled at the low growl that escaped me.

"Mmm, good man," I purred, placing the key in his hand and feeling him chuckle.

Edward started the engine, putting the kickstand up. I smiled into his jacket as he tore out of the school's parking lot.

We turned like we were heading home, but then passed the driveway. He took a few side roads, finally pulling over at the end of a dirt path. Parking the bike under a tree, he helped me off and said, "This way, love," before taking my hand.

We walked into the forest, our comfortable silence enveloping us. The moon was bright, casting a faint, bluish glow over the trees and bushes. I could hear the gurgle of water ahead.

"Through here, baby." He smiled sweetly, holding back a branch for me to walk by.

**EDWARD**

"Oh my God, Edward," she gasped. "It's gorgeous."

I knew my love, like me, was missing our meadow. There was something comforting about having someplace that just the two of us could run away to. I had been hunting a few days earlier while the girls were out shopping, and had run across this place.

I didn't say anything; I just took in her face as she looked around. It was smaller than our meadow, but just as scenic. It was a small clearing beside a creek, surrounded by trees. We weren't far from the house, but the bike ride made it seem that way.

Even though it was night time, I'm sure that she had no problem seeing that the clearing was covered in wildflowers. At one end of the creek, the water tumbled over rocks…a sound that was soothing.

I knew that she was happy and loved by my family. I knew now that all of the problems that we faced were minimal day to day things, that she was comfortable. But like I'd told her, I loved…_lived_ to spoil her.

"I know that you miss our meadow, love." I tilted my head, watching her walk over to the water. "It's not the same, but at least we will be able to escape once in a while."

She turned to look at me, smiling so sweetly. "Thank you. I was missing our meadow."

"Come here, love." I waved her over, sitting down and pulling her in front of me. We sat across from one another like we always did. It was a way to put ourselves in perspective.

She picked up my hand, playing with my ring. Looking up at me, she smiled. "Same rules apply, Edward." She tilted her head. "Truth only here. That's what I appreciated about our meadow. It was where we could go to be blatantly honest."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, nodding. I had to agree with her on that point. "Okay, so I'll extend that further. No matter where we go, if we find a place like this for ourselves, the rule book comes with us."

She snickered. "Deal," she agreed. "You know," she smirked, looking around, a wicked gleam in her eye, "it's Halloween, Edward. Should we be out in the middle of nowhere? Doesn't every horror movie start that way?" She smiled at me, raising her perfect eyebrow.

"Love, the only one that should be worried is you," I growled low, leaning closer to her, "because the things I want to do to you will make you scream."

"Edward," she groaned, shaking her head. "You can't talk to me that way, dressed the way you are without consequences."

"You're one to talk, love," I smirked, tracing my finger along her exposed collarbone. "This is teasing me, you know that?"

She shook her head, saying, "I guess we're even, then…" She sat up, pushing my jacket off my shoulders, and it fell down behind me. "…Because, damn, if I couldn't just tear you up, looking this way."

I couldn't resist her. Ever. I picked her up and set her on my lap, kissing her. She set her elbows on my shoulders, leaning into me, her hands in my hair. My hands slid under her sweatshirt, only to encounter…nothing.

I groaned. "Oh, you're killing me, love," I whispered against her lips. I lifted the shirt up off her, running my hands all over her.

"My turn, baby." She smiled, lifting the t-shirt up off of me, dragging her nails over the skin of my chest and stomach.

Knowing it was only for her and that she loved it, I bit at her neck, saying, "I want to fucking lick you from head to toe."

I felt her growl as I lay her down in the grass, taking one of her perfect breasts in my mouth, roughly palming the other one. Her body arched up to me, begging me to take her, but I wasn't joking. I needed to taste her, everywhere.

I swirled my tongue over her hard nipple, closing my eyes at the taste of her. She whimpered when my tongue flicked over it, and cried out when my teeth grazed against it.

"Edward, please," she groaned, her hips grinding against me.

I didn't think that I would ever get tired of hearing her sounds at what I did to her. It was intoxicating, addictive.

"Do you want me to make you come, baby?" I asked, smiling into her skin when she writhed under me.

My hands gripped the sides of her pants and slowly worked them down. "I need to hear it, love." I smiled at her straining up to me.

"Yes, baby, please," she begged, reaching for my jeans.

"Uh uh," I told her, frowning and shaking my head. "Not yet. I'm going to kiss that sweet, little pussy of yours, until you come all over my fucking tongue."

"Oh, Jesus, Edward," she growled, her eyes rolling back.

Dirty talk threw my wife over the edge every time. The scent of her arousal hit me. I couldn't stop the purr that escaped me. It was all mine, and I would never get enough of it.

I knelt between her legs, lifting one up. Kissing the inside of her knees, I lay down and put her legs over my shoulders. I slipped my finger between her lips, groaning at the moisture that had collected.

"You're always so ready for me, love," I groaned, spreading her open for me, taking in the perfection that was my Bella.

With my other hand, I lifted her hips up for me, swirling my tongue from one end of her to the other. "God, baby, you are so fucking delicious," I moaned, doing it again. "I could taste you everyday of eternity, and it wouldn't be enough."

I thrust my tongue into her, causing her hips to buck against me. My thumb rubbed against her swollen nub, and she cried out my name again. I kissed her sex like I would kiss her mouth, and she started to come undone.

"Let me hear it, baby. Who fucking lets you come?" I asked, sucking her clit in my mouth and biting down lightly.

"Fuck," she gasped, her body arching, her hands gripping the grass under us. "You, baby," she growled, grinding against me. She shook with the spasms that her orgasm caused.

I pressed my body against her, my mouth on hers. Her hands slipped between us, working at my jeans. They were painfully tight now that my erection was pressing against them. I kicked them off and settled between her legs.

"Fuck me, Edward," she growled, gripping my ass. "I need you inside, now," she groaned.

I slid into her. "Damn…" I growled, looking up at her. "You are so fucking perfect," I breathed as she wrapped her beautiful legs around my waist.

"God, Edward," she moaned. "That mouth of yours, don't stop talking."

She was nearly panting, making me smile against her neck. I loved that it turned her on. I loved even more that she never told anyone about it, not even my sisters. It was all hers, and I gave her whatever she wanted.

"I love fucking you, my Bella." I licked up her neck, taking her earlobe between my teeth, my eyes closing when her hips met my own rhythm. "Do you know why?" I asked, flicking my tongue across her neck.

She groaned, burying her face in my neck and gripping my shoulders.

"Because you were made for me, baby. You were made to come all over my cock, love," I growled, gripping her tight when she lost it under me.

"Fuck, Edward," she cried out, her little body clenching down around me. "God, I just fucking love you," she growled, biting down on my shoulder. Her teeth on me sent me over the edge.

"Bella, oh, God," I hissed, burying myself in her as deep as I could go. I collapsed on top of her, rolling us so that she was laying on my chest.

She placed the sweetest kiss over where my heart was. "Damned dirty mouth," she mumbled, but I felt the smile against my skin.

I chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

She looked up at me, smiling. "Not that I'm complaining," she smirked, snorting adorably.

"No, never," I teased.

She scooted back, pulling me up with her. I knew this was her favorite position, telling me once that it made her feel safe and surrounded by me. She nestled into my arms, saying, "Thank you, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too, but what are you thanking me for?" I asked, kissing the top of her head again and squeezing her to me.

"Everything, Edward. Just everything," she sighed. "Thank you for forever."


	40. Chapter 40 Epilogue

**~oO~ RE-EDITED/REPOSTED ~Oo~**

**All songs can be found on my blog drotuno(dot)blogspot(dot)com and as always...SM owns everything.**

**CHAPTER 40 (EPILOGUE)**

**BELLA**

**THREE YEARS LATER…**

I sat in the airport lounge, an untouched drink in front of me. The ache in my chest was manageable, but certain thoughts would cause twinges. I took a deep breath and forced thoughts of Edward out of my head.

I opened my laptop, signing onto the airport WiFi. Checking my email, I opened the one I'd been waiting for. The attachment was a video from Jake and Anna; there was nothing written in the body of the email itself.

I recognized Sue's home in La Push immediately. A smile crossed my face when I saw Charlie holding a toddler with russet skin and black hair.

"Wave to the camera, Izzy," he said, beaming.

Anna sat beside him, holding a squirming infant.

Izzy pointed and said, "Eddie!" I chuckled at the sight.

Jake and Anna had made beautiful, young parents. Isabella Ann Black was born a year and a half after we left for Dartmouth. Edward William Black was two weeks old and the mirror image of Jake.

Izzy was born six months after Edward and I "died" in a car accident. Carlisle was worried that Renee and Charlie were becoming suspicious about the fact that I never went back to visit.

"It's time," he said, pulling me aside. "You can't let them worry, and you can't keep them, Bells. I'm sorry."

It had been a heartbreaking decision, but I knew it was for the best. In their eyes, I should have been almost twenty four, but didn't look a day older than twenty…barely that. They would repeatedly invite us home for holidays and breaks, and I always had an excuse, causing them to be hurt or angry. After a long debate, we'd faked our death. Jake and Anna knew the truth, which meant the pack knew, but the secret was safe with them. Jake sent regular pictures and emails of family, letting me see that Charlie was okay.

Charlie and Sue had become unofficial grandparents, and they couldn't do a better job. According to Jake, Charlie took my death hard and stayed pretty sad until the day that Izzy was born. Upon hearing that Jake had named her after the two women that had changed his life, Charlie had fallen in love. He and Billy took her everywhere, including fishing on the weekends. Now that Eddie was born…named after the man who had saved his wife…they would have even more to spoil.

The video continued, showing Quil with a very large Jessica. She looked due at any moment, but happy. She reached out to Anna, taking baby Eddie from her.

Izzy instantly bristled. "_My_ brother," she growled.

I laughed again, shaking my head at her protectiveness.

I saved the video to my hard drive, opening the next email. It, too, was from Jake. All it contained was a photo of Renee, dated from the day before. She was on her cell phone, laughing. There was nothing else enclosed; it wasn't needed. I replied back with, "Thanks, Jake."

The next email was from Catherine, with an update on Brandon. They were doing quite well. He had taken to our life as easily as I did, and Carlisle was convinced it was because we were given a choice, that we wanted it. There were no newborn rages or bloodlust.

Brandon's gift ended up being something of a mystery. Carlisle said it was like a black hole, negating everyone else's powers around him. It was why my shield didn't work on him up close when he was human. But once he was changed, no one's talent worked. Jasper couldn't change his mood, my shield didn't work, and Edward's mind went silent. Carlisle still made time to work with him every now and then, whenever they were close by.

My heart gave a twinge at the thought of Edward. I looked around the lounge, taking a deep breath, before going back to my email.

My last email was from Demitri, letting me know where he was.

Tanya had proved easy for him to control. He told her where to go, when to do it, and how fast she could get it done, and she loved him for it. Apparently, she'd needed someone to do that for some time.

Demitri took to our diet with style and grace, wanting to go back to Italy and discuss it with Aro. He was happy, in control, living again. He and Carlisle debated over and over if it was worth the trip, but Carlisle finally decided it was worth a try. Alice and I had been forbidden to go; Carlisle had said that Aro would want us too badly.

My favorite velvet voice sounded at my ear. "Is this seat taken?"

"I'm saving it, actually," I said, without taking my eyes from my computer, "for my husband."

"Hmm," he replied. "Lucky man."

"I'm the lucky one, really," I said, fighting my smile.

"Figures," he sighed. "The most beautiful woman in here is spoken for."

"You can sit if you want, but he's due any minute," I said, shrugging. "Fair warning, he's pretty possessive."

"Understandably," he answered, pulling the out the stool beside me and sitting down. "And are you picking up this lucky man or leaving with him?" he asked, his head tilting.

"Bit of both," I sighed, closing out my email and shutting my computer. "He's coming in from Italy, and then we're off for our anniversary."

I put my computer away in my bag, finally turning to look at him. Three years of marriage, and he still took my breath away. He was wearing a black button up shirt, his eyes a dark honey. There was a smile playing on his lips.

"Anniversary, huh?" Edward asked, his eyebrows raising, "Do you know where you're going?"

"No," I said, sighing, "but it doesn't matter. He's really easy to get information out of."

His chuckle was my undoing. "God, I missed you," I sighed, just looking at him.

"I missed you, too, love," he said, leaning in to kiss me softly.

"How did it go?" I asked, playing with his ring.

He had been gone for three days, trying to help Carlisle and Demitri with their trip to Italy. We had never tested ourselves any longer than that. The pain was too much for either of us.

"Alice called at the last minute, pulling me out," he said, shaking his head. "She said that my trip back disappeared, so I wasn't allowed to go in. Carlisle and Demitri went, and I stayed in Rome."

I sighed, shaking my head. "Sorry, I had her watch you from the minute you left."

"I'm not complaining," he said, smirking. "Carlisle was disappointed, but figured you would have his head if Alice's vision came true."

I snickered. "He was right." I leaned in to kiss him again, and he smiled against my lips. "So, where are we going, baby? You've gotten me this far…"

"Where did we go for our first anniversary?" he asked, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Chicago," I said, smiling at the memory of Edward showing me where he'd come from.

"And our second?" he asked, kissing my forehead.

"Europe," I said, snickering. That was a whirlwind trip, starting in England, to Ireland, and then to Paris.

"Do you need alone time as much as I do?" he asked, his brow wrinkling.

I looked at him for a minute, thinking about school and visitors and family. I nodded.

"Good. The island it is," he said, smiling and kissing my hand.

"Isle Esme?" I asked, almost squealing.

He nodded and chuckled.

"Sweet!"

**EDWARD**

I couldn't wait to get back stateside. Bella and I couldn't be apart more than three days. Carlisle had told us that the longer we weren't together, the more pain we would feel. It was the bond that we shared; it fused us together. It was physical, as well as emotional, keeping us together for all time. We stopped questioning it, stopped worrying about it…we just accepted it.

The trip to Italy didn't do much. Aro was too old, too set in his ways to listen to reason, even from two vampires he had known for centuries, but Carlisle and Demitri wanted to try.

Alice had called me in a panic just before we were about to leave Rome for Volterra. She said if I went, I wouldn't come home, so I took no chances. Alice was sure that I would be kept for my mind reading, so I let them go without me. My life with my angel was not something that I was willing to take a chance on. Ever.

Bella and I had made plans to meet at the airport when I landed, only for us to take off for a few weeks for our anniversary. My chest ached as I disembarked from my plane, making my way to the airport bar that we had agreed upon. As soon as I saw her, my pain eased away. I sat and watched her for a moment, smiling that she was unaware that I was there.

She was checking her email, watching a video of Jake and his children. I smiled, knowing that his two children brought a light to my wife's eyes. It made her happy that her father was happy.

When Jake had named his first born after Bella, she'd been flattered, but when he'd named his son after me, we'd been shocked. He told Bella that it was because I had saved his wife's life and his friendship with her. They were the most important women in his life.

Faking our death was difficult for Bella, though she understood the reason behind it. Charlie was starting to wonder why she never came home for holidays and summers, becoming increasingly resentful and hurt. Bella had tried over and over to appease him, but he was not to be brushed off. I knew we had better do something, so Carlisle convinced her it was time. Both her parents had taken the news of our "accident" hard.

I had debated on whether Jake and the pack should stay in contact, but Bella had begged to be able to keep tabs on Charlie. I had worried that it would be difficult for her to see him, but she swore that she would be fine. Just knowing he was okay was good enough for her. I could deny her nothing, and the pack had proven themselves trustworthy over the years, even before I had returned back into Bella's life.

The last email she opened was from Demitri—an update of when we had arrived in Italy. I saw her flinch, putting a hand to her chest, and I couldn't resist her any longer.

She was beautiful as she teased me, men's minds around me flooding with jealousy. They had been ogling her for some time, trying to find the courage to talk to her, but she was giving off an air of unapproachability. It was something she was unaware of, only melting when she heard my voice.

My angel was happy with the island as our destination. We had been so busy that I wanted her all to myself. Not only had I been gone just after classes let out, but she had been busy working with Brandon and finals for the end of the year.

Bella had become an amazing writer, putting her love of books, her current education, and romantic heart to a use that made her happy. She was writing under the name of Marie Anthony, saying that she would always attach her name to mine in some way. She had her first short story published her second year of college, and was currently working with Carlisle and myself on a historic vampire cliché romance. It was really Carlisle and Esme's story, but twisted until it would be acceptable fiction. Even though we both found the irony in the story itself, I couldn't be more proud of her.

Bella's relationship with my family had grown by leaps and bounds, filling in the space that had always been missing. She was the youngest child in their eyes, but also their protector and friend. She taught Jasper that this life was fun, and we could do anything we wanted. Emmett was her constant source of playfulness. Alice and Rose were, in all aspects, her best friends and sisters. Carlisle and Esme were the parents she needed after having to walk away from her real ones. She was a radiant source of happiness in our lives, and she brought everyone along with her.

But it was me that was the happiest, no longer the monster. I don't even hear him raging inside me anymore. I was the husband and lover to my best friend. We were still each other's world, fighting and making up, laughing and teasing, learning and developing, forever together.

I fell a little more in love with her everyday. Our love and passion had only increased in its intensity, as our family told us it would. I wanted her everyday just as much now as the day I first met her, the day we first made love.

"Edward?" she asked, sitting down in our first class seats.

"Hmm?" I looked over at her, seeing a smile playing on her lips.

"What are you thinking?" She asked the time old question, and I had to smile at her.

"How much I love you," I replied, leaning my head back to stare at her, while she did the same.

"I love you, too, baby."

She reached up, cupping my face. She leaned in, her lips meeting mine. She took my bottom lip, swirling her tongue and asking for entrance. I wove my fingers through her hair, turning her head. My tongue glided along hers, a sweet sigh escaping her. The kiss slowed, and I pulled away from her, suckling her bottom lip and pressing my forehead to hers.

"Hmm," she smirked, licking her lips, "it's going to be a long flight." She snickered, shaking her head.

I chuckled, nodding. "Yes, ma'am. So, what will it be? Tic-Tac-Toe, or Hangman?"

~oOoOo~

**BELLA**

I watched as my husband lit a fire in the fireplace of the island cottage, sitting back down to pick his acoustic guitar back up. I was sitting silently, editing the last chapter I had just finished, but he was an ever pleasant distraction.

I had a very difficult time remembering what life was like without him. He was a constant source of comfort and love for me.

If I tried, I could remember the first time seeing him through my human eyes, perfect and intimidating. I can remember the meadow, our declarations of love that were nothing compared to what they are now. And I can remember his leaving me, without pain and sorrow, knowing he loved me enough to try and save me from himself…completely useless, of course.

They say time heals all wounds, but I don't think that's entirely correct. I think time helps, but it needs love, patience, humor and communication, right along with it. Edward and I have all of those things and more.

I was able to finally forgive Jacob for the years of fighting we went through. Our souls kept telling each other that it wasn't right, that we were both meant for someone else, and we didn't listen; we just kept trudging through life for two years in misery. It was not to say Jake wasn't wrong—he was—but he was also a fierce predator that couldn't control the violent snaps his body would go through.

We were friends again, and he had the responsibility of keeping watch over Charlie, a task he took very seriously. He had turned into a wonderful pack leader, father, husband, and friend, and I was grateful for his friendship.

It took almost a year of long talks with Carlisle to finally see those things. I never used Jake, only needed a friend, but his nature wouldn't allow him to stay calm when I wasn't…when I was hurting so badly. I had forgiven him the things he'd said and put me through, allowing only those human memories to fade away. Everything else, I kept close.

I had no regrets, especially of my choice to become a vampire. I was quite proud to say that my shield had never slipped and I held a clean record of never having tasted human blood.

My life with Edward had become everything I thought it would. He was no longer the brooding monster that he once thought he was, but had become very happy with himself. The worry that used to shadow his face was gone, leaving perfect lines of contentment. He laughed often, usually at me, and was never more happy than when it was just the two of us. The silence in his head was welcomed when we were alone, making him feel normal. There was never a complaint of hearing others' minds, but I could imagine that it would become tiresome.

Every promise that he'd ever made to me, he had kept. No running away or brooding over things; we worked everything out, even if it's loudly, only to fall into bed with each other when it's all over. He spoiled me insanely, even though I had begged him to stop, telling him that I only needed him and nothing else. He wouldn't hear of it, so I gave up, thanking him for everything that he ever gave me…and the list was long, rest assured.

We were entering our senior year in college, and discussions for the next move were already under way. Portland was at the top of the list—everyone missing the weather in the Pacific Northwest—but London was running a close second. Although we both put a vote in, we didn't care where we went. Home was always being together and with our family.

Although vampires use the word mate, I can't think of Edward in that way. Mate seemed a trivial word to me when I think of him. He's so much more, so much closer than that word seemed to imply. He's all I ever wanted or will want. I couldn't breathe, thinking about life without him. Our physical connection wouldn't allow it, anyway.

I loved him more everyday, having been told that it would only increase.

"You know," Esme said one time when we were alone, "if you think you love him now, just wait. It gets stronger over time…and I'm talking about physically, too."

She had said this with a wink and a smirk. It was not long after we had moved, and I wasn't sure I believed her. It was impossible to want him more, I'd thought.

I'd been so wrong, and she'd been so right. Our attraction to one another grew so fierce so fast, we found ourselves having to go away almost every weekend. We were driving the family insane. Edward tried to tell me it served them right…he'd had to put up with them for decades. He was willing to push their limits as payback for almost eighty years of being the fifth wheel. I took sympathy on them, instead.

I looked at him, almost knowing what he was thinking, and closed my computer, setting it aside. Even though he was playing, his side glances had not gone unnoticed. I scooted down to the end of the sofa, laying my head against his shoulder, listening to him play. It was beautiful, as always—something he had written himself. It was soft and sweet, soothing.

He finished, setting the guitar down, and said, "Hey, sweet girl," kissing the top of my head. "Are you finished?" he asked, pointing to my laptop.

"For now," I sighed, kissing his shoulder.

"Good," he said, pulling me into his lap with a smirk. "You're all mine."

"Always am," I promised, straddling his lap and feeling his hands on my hips.

I looked at his face, my favorite face in the world, and smiled. Tracing his features with my finger, I leaned down and kissed his forehead and nose. He smiled back up at me, my beautiful husband, my lover, my Greek god. My vampire angel.

"I love you," I murmured, knowing we must say it a million times a day.

He smiled, never getting tired of hearing it, tucking my hair behind my ear, and said, "As I love you."

THE END?


	41. ANNOUNCEMENT

Announcement….

The sequel to Broken Angel just posted. See my profile for the new story.

I really hope you like it.

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1966130/

Head on over there and read! LOL


End file.
